Hoenn sin sonido
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Tras que su madre decidiera casarse con un líder de gimnasio, Ash tubo que mudarse a Hoen, donde empieza su nueva aventura pokemon al lado de su fiel Pik el pikachu. Único problema, todos piensan que Ash es niño y no todos toman a bien o entienden el lenguaje de señas. ¡fem mute Ash! clasificacion T por si las dudas xD.
1. ¡bienvenidos a Hoenn!

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia.

Ks: ¿no se supone que deberías estar terminando el próximo capitulo de Doble Corazon y la traducción?

Yop: ¡no los he abandonado! Es solo que las ideas para el siguiente capitulo no han querido salir y en cuanto la traducción…. Pues tengo mis dudas en algo y mi profesor esta fuera del país.

Ks: okay,…. Entonces esto es por….

Yop: ¡re gane Hoeen en esmeralda! xD

Ks: okay…

Yop: veras lo que susedio es que me re encontré con el room así que me puse a jugarle y ¡paz! Gane y se me ocurrio esta idea xD

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

'telepatia'

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Y le hara de la hija de Norman (verán mas al rato) mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elejida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Estará un poco mas basado en los juegos ya que casi no vi el anime en esta parte xD

Total puede que más adelante re entre Mewthoo así que pónganse atentos.

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

* * *

La sacudida que dio el camión le despertó.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y puso mano en su cinturón, para lanzar a uno de sus compañeros para dar auxilio en caso de ser necesario.

Sin embargo la oscuridad que era aliviada por el movimiento de Destello usado por su dormido compañero de viajes, hermano y mejor amigo le recordó que estaba fuera de peligro y que posiblemente habían pisado un bache en el camino.

Aparte de que si lanzaba a su fiel Cahrizad … posiblemente destrozaría todo lo de la mudanza.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre una de las cajas usándola como asiento.

Miro a su siempre fuera de la pokebola Pikachu.

Solto una risita. Realmente era increíble que pudiese dormir sin inmutarse por las sacudidas del transporte.

El pokemon movió una oreja al escuchar el sonido que dejo el torax de su contraparte, y volviendo a la profundidad de su sueño.

"es increíble" pensó "nunca me imaginé que ma, se fuese a casar con este chico" se dijo mientras reflexionaba lo ocurrido en el último año que estuvo fuera de casa.

Es verdad que se conocían desde hace mucho, pero nunca pensó que durante el año y medio que estuvo de viaje por su región natal, Islas naranjas, y Joto su madre y Norman formalizaran una relación y finalmente asedio a casarse.

Ahora se encontraban mudándose a Hoen. No solo porque Norman fuese originario de esta región; es más por el trabajo de este. Ya que es un líder de gimnasio.

Y bueno… Su madre había sido reina de Hoen y Kanto cuando joven y había sido invitada a ser juez de los concursos especiales de este año en dicha región.

Claro que le dolió despedirse de sus amigos en Kanto, y mucho más del Profesor Oack a quien había visto como su abuelo, tío, padre y mejor amigo adulto.

Pero bueno por otro lado tenía una nueva aventura pokemon en este nuevo hogar.

Tras otro rato de zangoloteo el camión de la mudanza se detuvo.

Y la puerta se abrió.

-(¿ya llegamos?)- pregunto el roedor eléctrico.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

-(eso es bueno)- dijo mientras se estiraba para después correr y bajar del camión.

"no podías esperar ¿verdad?" pensó antes de ir tras él.

-(¡oye! Cuidar de ti y evitar que la caja donde estaba se cayera es algo difícil, ¡dame algo de crédito!)- le contesto el pokemon.

Así es, resulta que el pikachu puede "escuchar" los pensamientos de nuestro misterioso personaje.

"Bueno… te daré crédito por no apagar la linterna" respondió.

El Pikachu solo rodo los ojos.

-(¡anda baja ya Ash! ¡Quiero ver como es nuestro nuevo cuarto antes de que nuestra aventura en esta nueva región empiece!)-

"ya voy ya voy" dijo mientras bajaba del camión.

-¿hu? ¡Ash! Cariño ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Te fue bien en tu viaje? Mira que decidir ir en el camión. Enserio eres toda una aventurera- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños tras verle llegar. Revelando así el género de nuestra protagonista.

 _"¿Qué te digo?, me encantan las aventuras"_ respondió la niña.

-bueno, antes de que te vayas a ver el mundo, ¿Por qué no van a su cuarto y checan que tal se encuentra todo?-

La joven de cabellos cortos y revoltosos color azabache asintió y fue corriendo con el pikachu a la par.

* * *

-(¡oye tu cama es más blanda! ¡Mira un reloj! ¡¿Eso es un game cube?!)- el roedor estaba maravillado con todas las cosas que tenía ahora en su cuarto.

"oye al parecer Norman tiene buen gusto para los detalles"

-(tú lo has dicho)- respondió cantando el pokemon.

La chica rio un poco y fue a la pared para colocar la hora necesaria.

Tras jugar un rato en el game cube (y perder unas cuantas veces contra pikachu) y revisar lo que tenía en el computador, decidió bajar a ver a su madre, hallando que la mudanza estaba terminada y todas las cosas en su lugar.

-¡Ho! Ash, ¿Qué tal esta todo? ¿Bien? Eso es bueno de escuchar. ¿Sabes? Acaba de venir la vecina, dice que tiene un hijo de tu misma edad y una niña pequeña, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarles?- dijo su madre al verles.

Ambos seres vivos asintieron y fueron a ver en la casa del lado.

* * *

-¡ho! Tú has de ser Ash ¿no es así? ¡y ese debe ser Pikachu! Soy Berta, es un placer conocerte, esta es mi hija Esmeralda, y creo que Bruno está arriba en su cuarto, ¿Por qué no pasas a verle?- comento la señora Berta.

La niña asintió y tras "hablar con Esmeralda" subió las escaleras, encontrándose con un cuarto abierto.

-(no hay nadie… ¡ho mira una pokebola!)- dijo el roedor antes de entrar.

"¡Pik ven aquí!" dijo la chica mientras corría tras su pokemon.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

La nueva voz le hiso sobre saltarse y voltear a la puerta donde estaba un chico de cabellos bi color, vestimenta naranja, una bandana verde en la cabeza y una mochila de entrenador.

Ash solo miro algo apenada a su pokemon y después al chico. ¿Cómo le explicaba la situación?

Ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones que al intentar explicar con el lenguaje de señas, o lo tomaban a mal por no entender o simple y sencillamente no la hacían caso.

-(¡no me mires a mí! Yo no he hecho nada)-

"Aja, ¡ayúdame!"

-¿y bien? Niño no tengo todo el día debo ayudar a mi padre en ¡kyaaaa!- la frase del joven fue totalmente interrumpida por un peaueño impactrueno por parte de Pikachu.

La chica estaba roja de vergüenza y enojo.

"¡pik! Por más que me encante que me defiendas… pff… jaja ¡eso no debes hacerlo! jajajjajajajaja" el regaño termino siendo un ataque de risa.

Pikachu estaba más que orgulloso pues uno de los pocos sonidos que su compañera podía hacer (y del cual el disfrutaba escuchar) salía a cascadas de su boca gracias a la acción echa.

El enojo del joven fue totalmente opacado por la admiración tras recuperarse y ver al pokemon.

-¡un Pikachu! ¿¡Cómo es que lo obtuviste?! Aquí son muy raros y solo los encuentras en el zafarí. Mmm está muy bien entrenado-

-(bueno al parecer no necesitas tanta graduación en los lentes)-

-jajajajajajaja…"pik, esa estuvo buena" jajajjaa-

La risa melodiosa de la joven llamo la atención del chico.

-espera… si tienes un pikachu y nunca antes te he visto… ¿eres Ash?- pregunto.

La chica asintió.

-hooo… ¡gusto en conocerte soy Bruno! Es genial conocer a un colega, Solo espero que no te interese andar tras tantas chicas, porque si intentas algo con Esme te aseguro que mi Torchik te dará una buena paliza aparte de la mía- se presentó y dejo muy en claro sus límites.

-(¡omítelo! ¡Realmente está ciego! )-

"pik tranquilo, quiero ver su reacción al enterarse"

-¡ho! ¡Sí!- con eso el chico fue a su computadora y realizo algunos cambios antes de pararse.

-¿quieres ir a ver a papá? Estoy seguro que le encantara saber de un nuevo entrenador y ver a tu pikachu-

A niña decidió seguir con el juego así que asintió.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar la joven estaba más que maravillada

-veo eres de pocas palabras- dijo el chico

-(¡no me digas!)- rio el pokemon.

A lo que la chica solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Bruno! ¡Qué bien que te encuentro! ¡Tu padre fue a investigar pero no ha regresado y tiene un mensaje del prof, Oack!- informo el ayudante del laboratorio.

-¡iremos a buscarle!- dijo el chico para salir corriendo.

-(¡¿tan pronto?!)-

"oye a los pocos minutos de salir de paleta peleamos contra una tropa entera de furiosos pájaros"

-(tienes razón mejor no me quejo)-

Siguieron a Bruno hasta la entrada del pueblo.

Donde una niña dijo haber escuchado a alguien gritar desde el bosque.

-¡¿a dónde vas?!- pregunto bruno al ver que Ash se adentraba al bosque.

La chica izo ademanes para dar a conocer que si se separaban cubrirían más terreno y encontrar al hombre.

-¿separarnos y buscar? ¡Buena idea!-

Con eso ambos chicos se separaron.

-(¡Ash por aquí!)-

"okay"

Tras correr unos cuantos metros escucho el grito de ayuda.

-¡Ayuda!-

Efectivamente un laboratorista estaba corriendo de una manda de pokemons que Ash nunca había visto.

"¡woow! ¿¡Cual será ese pokemon?!"

-(¡Ash por más que yo también estoy curioso por saber que son! ¡El Doc. necesita ayuda!)-

"¿he? ¡ho Cierto! ¡Pik usa onda voltio!"

El pokemon asintió y dejo escapar una onda de estática que paralizo a los pokemons.

-¡uff! ¡Gracias por ayudarme chico!-

-(¿¡que acaso todos están ciegos?!)- pregunto el pokemon antes de intentar electrocutarle pero siendo detenido por la chica quien le tomo de la cola mientras que este se ponía en dos patas e intentaba avanzar para darle el ata al hombre.

-(¡déjame ir! ¡Tengo que hacerle entender que eres una chica!)-se quejaba

"Pik si sigues así no te daré salsa kétchup"

Eso fue suficiente para que el ratón dejase los intentos.

La extraña conversación no fue pasada de alto por el hombre.

-¿un pikachu?-

-¡hooo! ¡Entonces tú debes ser Ash!, ¡perdón por confundirte de genero!- se disculpó el hombre.

La joven hiso ademan de no importar.

-Bueno, suerte que si se lenguaje de señas, así que cualquier cosa puedes ir a preguntarme- dijo el hombre-

 _"¿enserio? Bueno eso me facilita un montón las cosas"_

-no te preocupes y muchas gracias por salvarme. Deja me presento ¿sí? Soy el profesor Brich , fui aprendiz del Profesor Oack, yo me encargo de investigar los misterios de la evolución. Tu padre, Norman me dijo que vendrían, es un gusto conocerte-

 _"el gusto es mio. Soy Ash y él es Pik"_

 _"ho antes de que se me olvide, Bruno aun lo está buscando, algo que ver con una llamada del Prof. Oack"_

-¿Bruno? Jajja entonces ya conociste a mi retoño ¿he? ¿Ya le corregiste?-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

 _"quiero ver su cara cuando se entere, aunque Pik ya le dio una lección de distinción"_ explico la joven.

-jajajaja, recuérdame tener una cámara cuando se entere- dijo el profesor antes de que salieran del bosque.

* * *

-¡Papa! ¡Ash! ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto el chico en cuestión al verles llegar.

La chica asintió.

-Sí, Ash aquí me salvo de una manada de Pochihenas. Bueno chicos es hora de ir al laboratorio. Si mal no recuerdo Ashi quería entrar a la liga pokemon ¿no es así?

" _Yep. En Jotho quede octava y quiero ver si puedo hacerme con el título"_

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pregunto algo anonado el joven al ver las señas que hacia la joven.

Pik saco (de no sé dónde) una cámara y enfoco.

-ho lo que sucede es que Ash aquí es muda, por lo que su forma de comunicarse es atraves de señas. Y lo que acaba de decir es que efectivamente quiere hacerse del título aquí en Hoen tras quedar como una de los ocho mejor entrenadores en la liga de Jotho-

-¡wowowowo! ¿UNA? ¿¡ERES CHICA?!-

La niña asintió para posterior mente reir.

* * *

Tras llegar al laboratorio llamaron al profesor Oack

-¿hu? ¡Ash! Veo que llegaron con bien a Hoen, ¡y ya conociste a Brich! Conociéndote, estoy más que seguro de que están impacientes para regresar al campo ¿no es así?-

La chica asintió.

-bueno en ese caso seré rápido con lo que tengo que hacer- dijo el viejo profesor antes de dedicar total atención a unos trámites que se necesitan hacer para las aventuras de Ash en la nueva región.

-entonces… ¿pik me electrocuto por decir niño?- pregunto el chico.

La niña asintió.

Al parecer el chico aun no salía de su asombro.

-ammm… esto es algo extraño…-

La joven hiso ademan de no darle importancia para posteriormente sacar su antigua pokedex y poner algo y mostrarle lo escrito al chico.

-¿ya estas acostumbrada?-

La niña asintió.

-(bueno al menos no es como el tonto de Gary, me cae bien)-

"en eso estoy de acuerdo con tigo"

-¡listo!-

Los chicos voltearon a ver al profesor Brich.

-Bueno Ash, ya está tu nueva licencia de entrenadora, y tu nueva pokedex, y ya estas registrada para entrar a la liga, ahora solo debes reunir las ocho medallas-

La chica asintió.

" _Okay ¡gracias! ¡Ire a ver a ma y decirle que ya me voy! ¡Vamos Pik!"_

Dicho y hecho salió corriendo inmediatamente pik tomo las nuevas pokebolas y corrió tras su hermana.

-¡Ash! Me acaba de marcar Samuel, creo no poder detenerte ¿verdad? bueno, aquí está tu mochila y unas nuevas deportivas. Visita a Norman y salúdale de mi parte ¿sí? Pik confió en que cuidaras a mi muchacha-

Ambos asintieron le abrasaron y fueron a ver el mundo exterior.

* * *

-papa… ¿está bien que Ash valla sola? Es decir es muda, ¿estará bien?- pregunto concentrado el chico.

-no te preocupes, esa niña es fuerte, actualmente ya recorrió dos regiones completas y ganado la liga naranja. Sabe cuidarse, y tiene a Pik- respondió el profesor.

-bueno papa yo también me iré a ver el mundo, y de paso monitorear a Ash- dijo el joven antes de correr a su casa para prepararse.

* * *

Por su parte en kanto un muchacho moreno y de cabellos puntiagudos tomaba un vuelo para la región Hoen.

-espero re encontrarme con mi hermanita- se dijo el muchacho al momento del despegue.

* * *

Mientras tanto la niña en cuestión corría feliz entre los senderos del bosque con el pikachu en su hombro, deteniéndose en un claro solo para ver a su protector.

'Hola mi ceniza. Si otra vez yo te guiare por estos lares, y no te preocupes, les prometo que vivirán muchas aventuras aquí, así como resolver misterios' les dijo antes de desaparecer con un aleteo y un arcoíris.

La joven de diez años sonrió.

Las aventuras en Hoen habían empezado.

* * *

Yop: ya se ya se, muy parecido a doble corazón. ¡pero les prometo que esto esta menos complicado!

Y sip se que ustedes no se esperaban que Ash fuese la hijastra de Norman, pro les prometo que mas adelante se encontraran con mas sorpresas xD

Bueno… espero les guste el primer capítulo.

Y si todo sale como lo planeado, entonces Doble Corazón tendrá nuevo capítulo para el fin de semana si no es que antes.

Ks: bueno es hora de cerrar el telon por hoy.

Yop: u.u

Ks Ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Yop: ¡sonrie con el corazón!

Los dos: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	2. ¡re encuentros y encuentros!

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia.

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Y le hara de la hija de Norman (verán mas al rato) mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elejida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Estará un poco mas basado en los juegos ya que casi no vi el anime en esta parte xD

Total puede que más adelante re entre Mewthoo así que pónganse atentos.

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

* * *

Ash estaba más que emocionada, hace poquito había tenido su primer combate en Hoenn y le había ganado.

Por otra parte al parecer ver un pikachu era extremadamente raro en esta región pero al parecer lo era más el que una entrenadora muda diese ordenes silenciosas.

Pero no le dio mucha importancia después de todo, siempre había entrenado a sus pkemons para que pensaran por su cuenta en cuanto tácticas y ataques aparte de que sus órdenes iban dadas en clave o ritmos lo cual le facilitaba las cosas.

Esto llamo la atención de un ave

Esa entrenadora era fuerte, daba órdenes en clave y su pokemon era un pikachu.

Lo mejor sería ponerle a prueba.

* * *

"¡tengo hambre!" se quejaba la chica.

-(bueno…. Hay manzanas)-

En las carreras al salir, la chica olvido por completo cerrar la mochila y más de la mitad del alimento se perdió.

Ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

El pokemon bajo unos cuantos frutos y estaban dispuestos a comer cuando un ave se los llevo.

"¡wooow! ¡¿Quién es ese pokemonj?!"

-(heeee…. Según tu pokedex es un Twailow o algo así)-

"¡¿enserio?!"

"(interesante al parecer esos dos se entienden sin que la muchacha hable)" analizo el ave.

Un rugido de estómago les devolvió a la pelea inicial.

"¡devuelve las manzanas!"

-(¡cierto devuelve esas manzanas!)- grito el pokemon eléctrico.

-(¡no!)-

"¡¿Por qué no?!"/-(¡¿por qué no?!)- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-(porque yolop)-

"bueno… esa es una buena excusa…. ¡pero también es mi excusa para luchar por ella!"

"-(¡Ash hay miles de manzanas más!)-

"¡si pero esa tú la arrancaste por lo tanto es la tuya!"

-(¡puedo arrancar otra!)-

"¡sí pero el necesita saber lo que es respetar a los demás"

-(¡Satoshi Ash Ketchum! ¡No es necesario!)-

"¡porque usaste mi nombre completo!"

-(¡porque de otra forma no harás caso!)-

…..

"sabes que de toda formas no te are caso ¿verdad?"

El roedor hiso un face palm

-(okay sacare el botiquín)- se resignó.

"¡muy bien Twailow te reto a una batalla mano a ala por esa manzana!"

Dijo mientras le señalaba.

El pokemon movió la cabeza en confusión y volteo a ver al pokemon eléctrico.

-(te reta a una batalla mano ala por la manzana)- explico.

El pokemon ave le vio con una cara que decía "¿Enserio?"

A lo que la chica asintió y se puso en pose de batalla.

El ave suspiro y se lanzó con un ataque de ráfagas de aire.

La chica se puso la gorra que vestía hacia atrás y con ojos llenos de determinación empezó a esquivar las filosas ráfagas de aire.

Después de unos cuatro minutos la batalla termino siendo todo un juego

-jajajajjaa-

Pik veía con una sonrisa orgullosa a su joven amiga.

Era verdad que la chica aparte de muda tenía una enfermedad extraña que la hacía ser una niña de diez años de por vida, pero las contradicciones de dicha enfermedad fueron sanadas(a su mayoría) gracias a la canción de la oración y la intervención de Ho-Oh en Jotho.

Aún tenía los recuerdos de ese terrible episodio. Pero bueno decidió quitarse esas ideas de la mente y ver como su hermana sacaba uno de los pocos sonidos que era capaz de hacer.

Reir.

De todos los sonidos que la chica podía hacer con su tórax era el que más le gustaba.

-(tres… dos …uno)-

-(jajajajjaa)-

Yep la habilidad especial de Ash había hecho efecto.

Ahora el pokemon era totalmente amigable y podía ser feliz de por vida con tan solo tener el recuerdo de este día.

Al final un estruendo hiso que todos los pokemons escondidos corrieran en dirección contraria y uno que otro lanzara sus ataques en pánico.

Pik se puso tenso.

No llegaría a tiempo para defender a su hermana.

Vieron con terror como un hiperrayo lanzado por un pokemon oso se acercaba peligrosamente a donde ella se encontraba y sin lugar para esquivar.

-¡Protección!-

El grito siguió de un pokemon que parecía una roca y este uso el poder que tenía para protegerse tanto a él como a la joven.

Una vez todo se hubiese calmado Pik corrió a su humana.

-(¡Sathochi!)-

-(¡estás bien?)-

La chica estaba en el suelo.

Se sacudió la cabeza y asintió. Tratando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

-¡Ash!- la voz familiar le hiso voltear, viendo a un joven adolecente moreno ojos rasgados y pelo puntiagudo.

"¡Brock!" la chica corrió a abrazarle.

El chico quedo algo anonado por lo sucedido pero correspondió el abrazo a los pocos segundos.

Tras separarse el chico puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto

La chica asintió.

-¿Qué paso?-

 _"no estoy segura, estaba peleando con un pokemon tipo volador cuando de pronto se escuchó algo y todos se asustaron"_

-ya veo, bueno lo mejor será salir de aquí. Ven por acá deje el campamento-

Al escuchar eso la niña abrió los ojos y se acercó a él.

 _"¿¡tienes comida ahí?!"_

El chico rio a las ansias de su amiga.

-sí, suerte que hice de más-

 _"¡yheaaa! ¡Voy a comer comida de Brock! ¡Comida de Brock!"_ canturriaba la chica.

Pik y el moreno negaron con la cabeza.

Realmente esa niña era especial.

 _"a todo esto… ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que te estabas haciendo cargo otra vez del Gimnasio"_

-Bueno resulta que solo necesitaban de mi ayuda en una organización de cosas, mi madre regreso de su viaje y querían hacer el gimnasio de doble tipo, pero no podían hacerlo muy bien que digamos por lo que les ayude. Ahora ciudad petalia tiene una alberca a parte del gimnasio. Una vez me entere que venias a Hoenn decidí venir. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, y aún hay muchas cosas que ver- explico el chico.

 _"bueno eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¡Pero me alegra que estés aquí! ¡Podremos tener más aventuras! Y no estaré sola cuando enfrente a Norman"_

-¿Norman? Si mal no recuerdo ahora es tu padrastro ¿verdad? ¿Cómo van las cosas?-

 _"de momento todo va bien, pero no me acostumbro a la idea de que él y ma estén juntos"_

-bueno mientras que tu estés bien, es lo que me importa-

La chica asintió.

* * *

 _"entonces él puso una cara que decía: ¡no juegues! Y quedo en schock por aproximadamente unos 15 minutos"_

En poco tiempo la chica le comento todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada a Hoenn

El chico casi se infarta al enterarse de que su amiga viajo con la carga.

Pero bueno hablaba de Ash, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

-jajajajjaa, ¡Pik! ¡dime que gravaste eso!- pidió entre risas el joven.

El pokemon asintió y saco la cámara, mostrando la grabación al moreno.

-jajajjajajaaj ¡ha! ¡Ash realmente eres genial haciendo que la gente ponga esas caras-

La joven solo sonrió con orgullo.

En eso escucharon el sonido de un ave.

"¡es el!"

-(te reto a una batalla pokemon, si pero me capturas)-

La joven asintió.

"Pik.. ¡Rayo!"

-(¡a la orden!)-

El pokemon dejo escapar su ataque

Mientras que el otro esquivaba, y deja jaba caer con un ataque de picotazo.

"¡Pik esquiva y placaje!" dijo mientras hacia algunos movimientos de Parkout (o como se escriba) tratando de imitar la esquivada y el placaje.

-(¡¿Qué crees que hago?!)-

Tras vareos minutos tanto los pokemons como la chica estaban empezando a jadear.

"(que curioso, esa chica acompaña a sus pokemons en batalla de forma diferente)" pensó el ave.

"(esta ha sido la mejor pelea que he tenido hasta ahora)" pensó pik

"realmente quiero ese pokemon, ¡me estoy divirtiendo mucho!"

"esta es la primera vez que veo a Ash tan cansada por atrapar un pokemon" pensó el moreno

Finalmente la chica saco una muy buena estrategia.

Recordando una de las lecciones del profesor Oack

"Pik ¡Ágamos un combo! ¡Placaje con impactureno por el rio!"

-(¡Estás loca! ¡Pero es genial la idea!)-

"(¿Qué planean?)"

El pokemon se posicionó en el lado bajo del riachuelo, empezó a correr a gran velocidad, mojando su cuerpo y posteriormente sacar algo de electricidad.

Y ahora mis queridos lectores que andan mal en química y/o física aquí una pequeña lección

Si les dijese que el agua en sí no es conductor de electricidad, ¿me creerían? Pues bien déjenme les digo algo.

El agua en sí (dulce o pura) no es conductor de electricidad; pero si se mueven continuamente pueden generar energía hidráulica a través de ciertos aparatos específicos que toman la energía creada al contacto extremo de los iones y protones (negativos y positivos)

Sin embargo…. Si al agua se le agrega Sal… ¡es conductor de electricidad!

Esto se debe al intercambio de propiedades moleculares.

Ahora ustedes dirán ¿esto qué tiene que ver con el ataque? Pues déjenme explicarles mientras seguimos en el fic.

Las moléculas de agua se combinaron con las sales que salían en forma de sudor del pokemon, generando así el conductor eléctrico perfecto para potenciar la electricidad alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño roedor.

Logrando un placaje electico artificial.

"¡Ahora salto park!"

-(¡okay pero tú no lo sigas!)-

El "salto park" era el saltar y darse impulso y altura entre diferentes niveles ascendentes de plataformas, en este caso algunas rocas en el rio.

Al estar lo más alto logro dar un fuerte doble ataque con un cabezazo artificial.

Logrando la derrota del pokemon que también estaba sudoroso, y bueno…. Eso le afecto más.

"¡Pokebola ve!"

Cuatro movidas y un ¡ding! Con unas estrellitas informo de la perfecta captura.

-¡YEAAA! ¡jajajajajajajjajajaj! "¡atrape mi primer pokemon en Hoenn!"- canto la joven dejándonos conocer otro de sus pocos sonidos.

-¡felicidades Ash!-

-(¡yheaaa! ¡Tengo a alguien más que me ayude a cuidarte!)-

"¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!"

-¿por qué no sacas al nuevo pokemon y vemos que dice la pokedex?-

La chica asintió

"¡adelante!"

-(muy bien tú me has ganado de forma lisita, así que ahora estoy a tus servicios de por vida)-

"Pik… dile que agradezco su lealtad pero que yo no quiero me vea como su ama, sino como su amiga, entrenadora, y hermana"

-(okay)- el pokemon eléctrico se acercó al volador.

-(¡hola Soy Pik! ¡Ella es Shatoshi Ash Ketchum! Aquel que ves allá es Brock. Ash es muda por eso no habla pero yo le puedo entender sus pensamientos y me pidió te dijera que agradece mucho tu lealtad pero que no quiere que la veas como su ama, sino como amiga, entrenadora y hermana)- explico.

-(¿¡muda? ¡¿La chica es $%# muda?! ! ¡wow! Realmente es impresionante esta chica. Okay are lo que ella diga)-

La chica se le quedo viendo con una cara que decía ese primer comentario no era nada agradable.

-(¡ho! Se me olvido comentarte. Puede entender nuestro idioma, y si vuelves a decir algo así…. ¡yo no seré el único que te acabe!)-

Esto hiso el pokemon se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

Había fallado por primera vez a su humana.

Pero le sorprendió el cariño que recibió en la cabeza.

Viendo en los ojos de la chica el perdón.

Esta hiso un ademan de no darle importancia a las situaciones.

"puede que no sea capaz de hablar y existen situaciones como estas en las que deciárea poder hacerlo para explicarte lo que te quiero decir…. Pero como una vez dijo el Profesor Oack y el señor que abecés aparece en mis sueños: los ojos son las ventanas al alma, y un gesto dice más que mil palabras. Espero que me comprendas que no estoy molesta con tigo, ya estoy acostumbrada a palabras feas; tengo un amigo en Kanto que es todo un tonto, cuando esta frente a gente se hace el cool y me dice de cosas, pero cuando estamos solos me trata más o menos bien. Tuve que crecer con él porque no había nadie más en pueblo paleta, por lo que no me afectan mucho las palabras"

Por alguna extraña razón el pokemon ave entendió de alguna u otra forma lo que le quiso decir.

Y para sorpresa tanto del como de los demás.

Se posó en su hombro y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-(¡ya tienes papa ave!)- se burló Pik rompiendo totalmente el momento.

"¡o tu cállate!" dijo mientras corría tras el pokemon quien juguetonamente le esquivaba.

-sip no han cambiado en nada- dijo el mayor del grupo.

-no te preocupes Ash es fuerte, algo descuidada- en eso se escuchó otro de los sonidos capases de producir la chica.

-¡Ahhh!-

-okay mu muy descuidada y despistada- agrego al ver como por andar escalando tras el pokemon se había caído de sentón en una piedra.

Sin embargo se puso de pie inmediatamente y siguió corriendo tras el pokemon.

-pero fuerte, terca y de gran corazón. Dentro de poco te acostumbraras a sus métodos de entrenamiento y podrás entenderle a la perfección lo que quiere decir- comento Brock.

El ave asintió.

* * *

Ya en la noche Pik hablo con Ash a señas. (sip pikachu también sabe el lenguaje de señas) debido a que los demás estaban dormidos.

" _¿debo contarle eso?"_

 _"¿Qué cosas?"_

 _"Tú sabes… lo de Ho y Lu"_

 _"mmm…. ¡na! No quiero que te gastes la saliva en decirlo más de una vez, aparte… ¡quiero ver su cara cuando se entere en nuestra próxima aventura legendaria! Que por cierto creo que será pronto ¡¿a quién crees que conozcamos?!"_

Pik dejo escurrir una gota de sudor al ver las ansias de la chica.

"¡Pik mira eso!" dijo la chica mientras señalaba un extraño brillo procedente de un lejano pico.

-(¡wooow! ¡Realmente te estás haciendo buena en prevenir las aventuras, _elegida_!)- rio al final.

"¡mira quién habla! Te recuerdo que tú eres mi _compañero_ de destino" respondió la joven.

-(¡más bien soy tu guardián! En serio tú me aras que mi pelaje se vuelva vari color de los nervios!)-

"Eso será a Suic, Ho o Lu"

Ambos se quedaron viendo y finalmente rieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte de Hoenn, mas específicamente en un pequeño santuario ubicado en un pico una extraña formación mineral era extraída por un cirquero.

-muy bien Jirachi pronto estarás libre- comento.

Por otra parte un ser disfrazado con una capa, veía a unas ruinas, en la región de Jotho.

 _'espero acepte mi solicitud'_ se dijo antes de entrar.

* * *

Yop: ¡wooojo! Segundo capitulo aquí.

Ks: ¿tan pornto tenemos un seguidor un favorito y un comentario?

Yop: ¡es que la historia esta genial!

Ks: y eso que apenas esta empezando.

Yop: ¡Yep!

Ks: a responder el único comentario.

Yop: **Diego4560:** Primero que nada… ¡gracias por agregarme a tu lista de favoritos! ¿wow enserio ya tengo vareos favoritos? Segundo que nada ¡me encanta saber que te esta gustando la historia! (y eso que es el primer cap.) y sip, efectivamente tengo en mente vareos FemAsh porque se le da bien de niña, ¿me puede visitar Hoopa a pesar de actualizar? ¡Creo seremos grandes camaradas de travesuras! xD

Ks: ¡por lo que mas quieras! ¡QUE NO LA VISITE!

Yop: ¡oye!

Ks; bueno es momento de cerrar.

Yop: ¡Gracias por leer!

Ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Yop: ¡sonrie con el corazón!

Los dos: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	3. ¡entran los hermanos y el team acua!

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia.

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Y le hara de la hija de Norman (verán mas al rato) mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elejida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Estará un poco mas basado en los juegos ya que casi no vi el anime en esta parte xD

Total puede que más adelante re entre Mewthoo así que pónganse atentos.

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

Pd: ¿seria buena idea agregarle poderes psíquicos?

* * *

 _"¡oye ya! Como niebla dulcemente gruñe y laaaadra, su palaaabra de vondad ¡qué bien! Sobre sus espaldas subiré."_

Yep la banda caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque antes de llegar a la siguiente ciudad mientras Ash silbaba y cantaba mentalmente un viejo ending de una serie animada basada en un libro.

Por su parte tanto pik como Brock cantaban en pedacitos.

Twi se había acostumbrado rápido a las tácticas de la chica y cada vez se juraba a si mismo que había sido la mejor elección jamás hecha, así como renovar sus silenciosos votos de cuidar y jamás fallarle a su entrenadora, a quien empezaba a ver como su amiga y hermana.

Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto un borrón verde paso entre las piernas de la chica haciendo que esta callera de sentón.

-¡Kyaa!- la chica soltó otro de los pocos sonidos que era capaz de hacer: gritar

El grito alerto inmediatamente a los demás viajeros ya que la joven se encontraba a unos metros más delante de ellos.

-¡Ash!- gritaron todos.

-¡ha!- dijo mientras apuntaba a una rama de un árbol donde estaba un pokemon verde.

-Un Trecko- informo Brock al verle.

El pokemon le enseño la lengua y se fue.

Esto piso un poco a la joven quien corrió tras el como una ninja.

-(¿esto es normal?)- pregunto el ave al ver como el pokemon y el humano de mayores experiencias con la chica movían la cabeza y se iban tras ella.

-(Sip)- respondió Pik.

"¡no escaparas!" le dijo de forma mental mientras se apresuraba a saltar entre las ramas y darle alcance.

"(¿Cómo es que esta niña puede pisarme los talones?)" Se preguntaba el pokemon.

-(si te preguntas como es que ella te puede seguir los talones la respuesta es que es terca y sabe mucho de parksould)- explico Pik quien iba a espaldas del pokemon, volador.

"¡Eso y Koga- kun me enseño algo de arte ninja!"

-(Cierto, pero tú la verdad que de ninja solo tienes la idea de lo que es)-

"¡oye!"

El pokemon planta miro extrañado a la peculiar pareja.

La niña que parece niño no decía ni pio y el pokemon le respondía y al parecer la humana le entendía.

-(Lo sé, esa también ha sido mi reacción hasta ahora pero te acostumbras rápido)- comento el pokemon ave.

Como quiera que fuese la persecución fue interrumpida por un grito.

* * *

Todos voltearon.

Encontrándose con un hombre de traje siendo intimidado por un ¿tripulante pirata?

"¿esos aún existen?" se preguntó la chica.

-(al parecer)- respondio el pokemon.

Ash sacudió la cabeza y salto para interponerse entre ambos hombres.

-¡tú tu eres un entrenador pokemon! ¡Tengo unos papeles muy importantes! ¡por favor protégeme!- dijo el hombre de traje.

 _"¡no tienes por qué pedirlo!"_

-(¡Sí! Ya me preguntaba cuando íbamos a encontrarnos con maleantes. ¡Me estaba aburriendo!)- comento Pik. Llamando la atención del pokemon tipo planta y el ave.

"(¿encontrarse con maleantes?)"

"oye Pik, ¿Por qué no le enseñamos a nuestro nuevo recluta como se hacen las cosas?"

-(¡je! Estaba por decirte eso)-

-¡Tú no te entrometas con los grandes planes del equipo Acua!- dijo el villano mientras sacaba su pokebola y lanzaba a un puchiena.

-(¡no me vencerán!)- grito.

Ash saco su pokedex para analizar el nivel en el que estaba su enemigo.

"¡SIETE! ¿¡Nivel siete!? ¿¡Enserio?! ¡Eres un maleante de una organización criminal y el único pokemon que tienes es nivel siete! Rayos ¡incluso el trio molesto del equipo roquet saben que deben entrenarles antes de lanzarles a pelear!" Grito la chica.

"Como sea…. Pik, placaje"

-(okay)-

El pokemon se sintió un poco molesto por que no podían tener una buena batalla pero aun así dio un placaje con menos potencia.

Derribándolo totalmente.

-¡Arr! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!- dijo antes de huir.

-¡muchas gracias! ¡Ahora debo irme a la compañía! –dijo el de traje antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

-Ash…. ¿ese era de un nivel extremada mente bajo para un maleante?- pregunto el moreno a su mejor amiga, la cual asintió.

" _era un nivel siete, ¿¡puedes creerlo?! Llego a Hoenn y el primer maleante por atacar resulta ser el novato entre los novatos!"_

-¡¿SIETE?!-

-¡ni siquiera el trio de siempre son tan bajos!-

 _"¡Lo sé! Hablando de ellos… ¿no crees que es algo sospechoso que no se hayan presentado aún? ¡na da igual! Al parecer estamos bajo la mira de un tal equipo Acua. ¡Espero encontrarnos con más de ese equipo y que realmente sean un reto!"_

-(en serio ese tipo no era nada de lo que estoy acostumbrado)- murmuro pik.

-(ammm… ¿me pueden explicar que paso?)-

-(¡ho! Lo que pasa es que Ash, es conocida mundialmente por atraer a maleantes gigantes y acabar con ellos. ¡Ni te imaginas cuantos coleccionadores, cazadores, elites del equipo Roquet y situaciones extrañas nos hemos enfrentado! ¡Cada una más emocionante que la otra! Pero no te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras a nuestros encuentros legendarios y épicas derrotas de planes para dominar el mundo)- explico el pokemon eléctrico.

 _"nivel siete… ¡Cuando Lance dijo que aquí había buen trabajo no pensé que se refiriese a esto! ¡Tendré que darle un zape la próxima vez que le vea!"_

-(¡Ya cálmate! ¡Mira que ahora sabemos andan tras unos documentos de una compañía lo único que hay que hacer es estar atentos)-

La chica se calmó un poco.

-mmm… Lance dijo algo de que eran dos grupos ¿no es así? Si este es el equipo Acua, entonces…. ¿Quién será el otro equipo? Puede que nos encontremos con alguno de sus secuaces pronto y quien sabe, talvez tengan un mejor reto para ti y a mí no me dejen en la sombra- Comento Brock.

"¡Cierto!"

Al parecer esto alegro totalmente a la chica quien después de mucho reacciono.

"¡¿Dónde quedo el Trecko!?"

* * *

Llegaron al centro pokemon de ciudad Petalia con una semi deprimida aventurera.

"No puedo creer que se me escapara…."

-(¡eso te pasa por andar jugando Charli Carlos… ¡o como sea que se llame esa cosa!)- bromeó el roedor eléctrico.

"¡ho! ¡Tú cállate! ¡Tú también le preguntaste algo y fue idea talla!"

-¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la enfermera de cabellos rosas y piel clara.

-¡Claro que si mi corazoncito necesita de los cuidados de una linda y dedicada dama como usted!- Twai veía con algo de asombro e incredibilidad lo que el mayor del grupo hacía.

Pero mayor fue su asombro al ver como su entrenadora y compañero de lucha lo pasaban de alto y le empujaban.

"¡Ya quítate Romeo!"/-(¡ya quítate Romeo!)- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"no se preocupe, él es así, al rato volverá a ser el" explico a la algo confusa mujer.

-Okay… amm…-

 _"Soy Ash y el es Pik, el romeo derrotado es Brock y el chico en mi hombro es Twai"_ presento la chica.

-¡hola! Mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy la enfermera Joey de este centro pokemon. ¿Sabes? Es muy raro ver a un Pikachu por aquí?-

 _"Jeje, sip ya me lo han dicho muchas veces"_ comento la chica.

-¡ho! ¡Cierto! ¿Eres Ash verdad?-

La niña asintió.

-te llego un paquete y una carta- explico mientras sacaba las cosas de debajo del mostrador.

La entrenadora asintió y tomo la caja para ir a revisarla en la mesa del lobee

"Mmm esto es de Misti, Traisy, Gary y el Prof. Oack, ¡Ho! También hay algo de Lance" dijo la chica al ver el contenido de la caja.

-(y esto esta es de ma)-

"okay primero guardare las cosas"

Lo que venía en el paquete eran un nuevo cebo para pescar por parte de Misti. Unos binoculares por parte de Trayci, una superponían por parte Gary un kit de primeros auxilios por parte del profesor y una carta de recomendación por parte de Lance.

Pero lo que le saco de onda totalmente fue la carta de su madre.

"¡BROOOOOCK!"

"Ha cierto no me escucha…"

-¡Haaa!-

* * *

El moreno que estaba hablando de forma normal con la enfermera y compartiendo saberes sobre la creancia y cuidados de los pokemons, corrió a donde estaba su compañera.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué sucede?-

La chica estaba algo en shock y le entrego la carta.

Sabía que si intentaba explicarle haría los movimientos de las manos muy confusos para su amigo.

-querida hija déjame te digo que se me olvido comentarte algo muy importante….. Y por las prisas y platicas de pokemons a Norman también se le olvido decirte que….. Por eso es que te aviso antes de que te termines de asombrar… ellos de momento están con de visita con sus abuelos y después vendrán pero al parecer te acompañaran en el viaje….. ¡¿he?!-

El chico que estaba leyendo en vos alta algunas partes del contenido de la carta se asombro y pego la cara al papel para re leer una parte.

Luego voltio a ver a su amiga.

 _"¿¡qué hago?!" pregunto esta._

 _"¡¿qué debería decir?!"_

 _"¡no todos los días sabes que tienes hermanastros y que terminaras viajando con ellos! ¡Brock ¿qué hago?!"_

La niña empezó a hiperventilar cosa que preocupado a todos.

-(¡Sathochi tranquila!)- pido Pik.

El hombre puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Ash, tranquila. ¿Dime? ¿Cómo fue que conociste de mi al principio?-

 _"tu papa me llevo a ver por una ventana"_

-bueno… ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo?-

 _"¿seguro?"_

-sí. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que terminen siendo grandes amigos y verdaderos hermanos. Corrección, conociéndote SÉ que terminaran siendo verdaderos hermanos. Ash tú tienes una habilidad especial, ¿te acuerdas? Solo se tu misma y veras como todo sale bien. No debes preocuparte, yo estaré aquí al igual que Pik,y los demás-

Ash se calmó al final…

 _"¿podemos ir a verles mañana?"_

El chico asintió.

Con eso los jóvenes se retiraron a dormir. Sin embargo la mente de la joven estaba inquieta.

Es decir, no todos los días encuentras que tienes hermanastros.

¿Cómo serían? ¿Les agradara la idea de tener una hermanastra? ¿Sabrán el lenguaje de señas?

¿Les gustara los pokemons?... mas importante… ¿les agradara tenerla a ella como hermanastra? Es decir, es una chica que estará eternamente atrapada en el cuerpo, alma y algo de mentalidad de un ser humano de diez años, es la intermediaria de los legendarios y candidata a ser la primera mujer dentro de los hombres G, entiende el lenguaje pokemon, y para acabarla de cuentas muda. Y por si fuese poco no era del todo la hija de Delia.

¿Realmente la aceptarían? ¿Les habrán contado todo lo que ella es?

La incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

'No te preocupes mi pequeña elegida'

La vos de Lugia resonó en su mente.

"¡Lu!" dijo algo asombrada.

Era verdad que ella era su elegida y que habían hecho un lazo muy estrecho pero… por lo general cuando algo pasaba era Mewthoo, Mew y Ho-oH quien le hablaba y le ayudaba.

'estarás totalmente bien, y estoy seguro de que tus hermanos te aceptaran. Puede que la chica tarde un poco pero el niño te adorara. De eso estoy seguro.'

"Lugia…."

'Sé que no he sido el mejor de los tutores hacia ti, pero quiero que sepas estoy aquí contigo para lo que necesites mi niña'

 _"_ gracias Lugia"

'no hay de que mi pequeña elegida, no hay de qué'

Lo siguiente que supo fue que escucho a lo lejos la canción de Lugia. Pero una versión más lenta, como si de un arrullo se tratase, después de eso su mente se llenó de sueños.

* * *

-(¡Ash espera!)-

El día había llegado y la joven estaba emocionada.

Gracias a la conversación mental que tuvo con su tutor de plata su mente se había calmado y había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

Ahora solo estaba emocionada por saber cómo es el gimnasio de Norman, y de paso ganarle en una batalla y así impresionar a sus hermanastros.

Ho sí.

Todo estaba genial en la cabeza de la niña.

-¡Haaa!- grito cantadito para dar a conocer de su llegada al gimnasio.

-¿se puede pasar?- pregunto de forma cordial Brock.

Un niño de ocho años aproximadamente les abrió la puerta.

Vestía unos shorts azules, una playera polo color verde y unos lentes negros que hacían juego con sus ojos cafés y cabellos negro carbón.

-¡si buscan al líder de Gimnasio ese soy yo!-

 _"¡tú lo eres! ¿¡Pensé que Norman lo era?!"_

-¡que quisiste decirme con esas señas!-

Inmediatamente la cara de la chica paso de asombro a frustración y busco apoyo con su amigo.

-Lo que mi amiga quiso decir es que no esperaba que tú fueses el líder de gimnasio, al parecer no se nos informó de algún cambio. Lo último que sabíamos era que Norman era el líder. Y los movimientos de mano son la forma que tiene de comunicarse. Es muda- explico el adolecente.

-¡¿muda?!, ¡pensé era un chico!-

Al instante fue electrocutado por pikachu.

Quien fue regañado por Ash.

-¡UN PIKACHU! ¿¡DONDE LO CONSEGUISTE?! – grito entusiasta y con estrellas en los ojos el niño una vez se recuperó.

La chica hiso unas señas, el muchacho vio inmediatamente a Brock.

-Tanto ella como yo somos nativos de Kanto, y Pik es el pokemon inicial de Ash- explico.

-¿Ash? ¿Pik?... ¡hooo! ¡tú eres la que quedo en décimo lugar en la liga añil, ganaste la liga naranja y quedaste en octavo lugar en Jotho!- dijo tras reconocer a la niña.

Esta saco orgullosa su pecho al igual que Pik (ya se que quedaron en decimosexto lugar pero este es un AU así que le quite el seis)

-¡Yo soy Max! Y lo de ser el líder de gimnasio es una broma, jeje el líder es mi papá Norman. Aunque de momento no está, fue al Centro Pokemon para encontrarse con nuestra nueva hermanastra, ¿me pregunto como será?-

Ash vio a Brock.

Este suspiro y asintió.

-ammm… creo que por andar corriendo d tras de ti tampoco le vi en el camino- fue la respuesta del chico.

-(¡a mí no me mires!)-

-(¡Okay, Okay! Ya lo are)-

-ammm… Ash ¿Qué estas planeando?-

Lo siguiente fue un rayo al cielo.

Explotando como si fuesen chispitas o cuetes.

-¡ya veo! Usaste la misma técnica de Delia para anunciar que estas aquí ¿he?- comento el moreno a lo que la niña asintio.

-¿Delia? Ese es el nombre de mi madrastra… espera…. ¡¿Eres mi hermanastra?!-

La chica asintió.

-¡Wooow! ¡Soy hermanastro de una de mis entrenadoras favoritas!- dijo feliz el muchacho.

-¡¿por qué tanto escándalo?!- pregunto una voz femenina.

-¡May! ¡Somos hermanastros de Ash Ketchum!-

-¿Ash Ketchum? ¿la entrenadora que daba órdenes silenciosas?-

-¡Sí! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Ben a conocerla!-

De la casa salió una muchacha aparentando la edad de Ash, shorts de licra y playera de licra colores Rubi, ojos zafiro, cabello castaño y bandana color Esmeralda.

-¡O mi dios! ¡Realmente es ella!-

-¡Ho-hola! ¡S soy May!- se presentó.

La chica asintió y empezó a hacer señas.

Antes de extender la mano.

-¿he?-

-Dice que ella es Ash , yo soy Brock, él es Pik. Es un gusto conocerte y le gusta tu bandana- tradujo Brock.

-hooo… ammm… Gracias-

-así que aquí estabas he Ash- la vos masculina les hiso voltear.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste que Ash es Ash!?-

"¿Qué yo soy yo?"

-(no se… pero este niño me agrada)- comento pik

-Bueno posiblemente no me creerías- comento el hombre.

-Entonces ¿están listos para empezar su aventura?-

Los chicos iban a responder cuando un estruendo les corto la inspiración.

-jjajajja ¡Prepárense para los problemas!-

"¡Ya era Hora!"

-¡y más valen que teman!-

-¡para proteger al mundo de la devastación!-

-¡para unir a los pueblos de cada nación!-

-¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor! –

-¡y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!-

-¡El equipo roquet viaja a la velocidad de la luz!-

-¡Ríndanse a hora o prepárense para luchar!-

-Miauu ¡así es!-

-(¡lo que dijo el!)-

-¡Equipo Roquet!- Grito Brock.

-(¡se tardaron de más!)-

-¡El Miawth habla!-

-Sí, y antes de que pregunten solo les diré que de los maleantes estos son los más buenos y tontos, algo tediosos pero entrañables, y no se dejen guiar mucho, siempre andan tras de nuestros pokemons-

-ho, bueno-

La chica saco a su pokemon volador.

"¡Twai picotazo! ¡Pik Rayo!" dijo mientras hacia una combinación de aplausos.

Ambos pokemons asintieron y lanzaron sus ataques.

-¡Eso fue muy rápido!-

-¡ni siquiera nos describieron!-

-bueno al menos aparecimos y se aprecia nuestra ausencia miau-

-(¡así es!)-

-¡El equipo Roquet ha sido vencido otra vez!-

-okay creo que te pasaste un poco Ash. Cuando Delia dijo que te enfrentabas a tipos como esos muy seguido y que los lanzabas a volar no me imagine que fuese verdad-

La chica rodo los ojos y dio un ademan de no darle importancia.

-¡Wooow!- Max estaba más que sorprendido y admirado, cada vez le gustaba más la idea de tener a Ash como hermanastra.

Y May estaba un poco celosa de eso, es verdad que la admiraba pero estaba celosa de que la chica pudiese ser mejor hermana para Max que ella.

Sin embargo haría lo mejor por llevarse bien con la chica. Lo haría por Max y por su papá y también por su mamá que en el cielo este.

* * *

Yop: okay hasta aquí por hoy xD

Hoooo una fe de erratas.

En el capítulo anterior puse que Brock era de ciudad Petalia, cuando en realidad está esta en Hoenn. Brock es en realidad de ciudad Gris.

Ahora si….

¡HAAA! ¡esa no se la esperaban! ¡¿vdd?! xD supongo que nadie se esperaba que May (¿ es may o mey?) y Max apareciesen nwn.

Bueno esto le hace aun mas interesante ¿no lo cren?

Ks: ¿Por qué usaste una canción de Heidi?

Yop:¡porque yep!

Ks: eso no es respuesta…

Yop: ¡Charli charli versión monedas dice que sí!

Ks:heeee…. Me voy.

Yop:¡NOIOOOOO! ….. D: ¡se fue sin mi!

Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato y amm… ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! Dejen comentarios, gracias por los favoritos y seguidores y ammm… ¡nos vemos pronto! *grita a donde se fue Ks* ¡Esperameeeeee! *sale corriendo y se tropieza* ¡Hoo! ¡me encontré cinco pesos!


	4. ¡magma debuta! ¿unas ruinas con mi histo

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia.

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas de rato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elegida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Estará un poco más basado en los juegos ya que casi no vi el anime en esta parte xD

Total puede que más adelante re entre Mewthoo así que pónganse atentos.

Más adelante se dará una sorpresa respecto a Ash y Sir Aron así que… ¡'Tense atentos!

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

Pd: ¿seria buena idea agregarle poderes psíquicos?

* * *

¡pam!

El ruido que hiso las manos de Ash al plantarse en la mesa sobresalto un poco a los hermanos.

De poco a poco la chica levanto la mirada donde se veía una determinación intensa.

 _"¡Ya lo veras! ¡Vendré cuando tenga las medallas necesarias y te venceré en una muy buena batalla! ¡Lo are rápido así que te recomiendo entrenes y no te vayas muy lejos de aquí!"_

La declaración hiso que el hombre parpadeara un poco antes de estallar en risas.

-jajajajajjajajaa. ¡Entonces te estaré esperando con toda la emoción!-

Los que no entendían el lenguaje de señas estaban algo desorientados.

¿Qué había dicho la chica para que Norman respondiese así?

Bueno creo que ustedes se preguntan a qué se debe eso ¿no? Pues resulta y resalta que tras el fiasco del equipo roquet todos entraron a almorzar.

Y para sorpresa y desanimo de la kantoniense, Norman se negó a tener una batalla de gimnasio con ella hasta que tuviera el número indicado de medallas (cuatro) que marcaba la liga para enfrentarse a él. Y mientras comían la chica había hecho su declaración.

Tras jugar un poco con los pokemons del invernadero de Norman los chicos empezaron a tener un buen tiempo de unión entre ellos.

Más específicamente Max y Ash, quienes ya se veían como hermanos y May veía más como hermano a Brock aunque la chica se sentía algo insegura respecto a la muda.

-no te preocupes- Brock le dijo cuando vio la mirada que tenía la castaña, -Ash es una persona increíble y cuando menos te lo esperes terminaras totalmente apegada a ella. El único problema es que muy seguido se olvida de su seguridad por cuidar a sus pokemons o a nosotros sus amigos y familia, incluso a gente desconocida o pokemons salvajes- explico el joven.

-¿enserio?-

-Sip. En una ocasión nos tomó por sorpresa una tormenta eléctrica y Ash se puso entre un árbol en llamas que se caía y pequeño pokemon del bosque en Jotho, aún tiene las cicatrices de eso-

Esta información trajo nueva luz a los ojos de May.

Al final vino la cena y de eso dormir.

 **Descansa, mañana empieza la aventura, y no te preocupes te voy a proteger ;)**

 **Buenas noches May.**

 **Att. Ash.**

 **Pd: Pik dice que te felicita por ser la primera en darte cuenta que soy chica.**

May leyó la nota que la chica le había dejado en su cama.

-¡oye May! ¿No te parece increíble que mañana salgamos de viaje? Es decir, ¡mira! No tengo diez años y voy de viaje pokemon- dijo feliz el chico.

-así es Max será genial- dijo la chica antes de dormir.

* * *

El día empezó con el perfecto olor del desayuno.

-¿y Ash?- pregunto Max al no ver por ninguna parte a su nueva hermana mayor.

-no ha de tardar en despertar, o bueno de que la despierten- la respuesta de Brock hiso que los demás pestañearan confusos.

-¡KYAAAA!- el grito proveniente de la joven hiso los que no conocían la verdad corrieran a ver qué pasaba.

Encontrándose con una frita Ash en el suelo y un triunfante Pik.

"¡Pik! ¡¿Tenías que hacer eso?! ¡Con solo decir comida era suficiente!" se quejó la niña que se había recompuesto inmediatamente.

El pokemon solo rio.

-(no hacías caso así que solo hice lo normal)- respondió antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Ven acá rata loca!" dijo mientras corría tras de él.

Los hermanos vieron confusos lo que sucedía.

-no se preocupen se acostumbran rápido- informo Brock

Esto llamo la atención de los chicos.

¿Realmente pasaría eso todos los días?

Finalmente la discusión entre los hermanos de alma termino con ambos riendo en el suelo.

Y era una risa que te daba alegría con tan solo escucharla.

"me pregunto si esto es lo que viviré a diario" se dijo la castaña tras un rato.

Tras desayunar muy bien y checar que la mochila estuviese realmente cerrada y con el lonche necesario los chicos se despidieron de su padre y empezaron el camino a la ciudad ferica.

* * *

En el bosque se reencontraron con el Treeko.

"¡Esta vez no escaparas!" dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo tras el tipo planta.

Al final la chica choco con un hombre de vestimentas extrañas y que tenían una M en forma de montaña con lava

-¡fíjate por donde caminas!- le gruño el hombre antes de desaparear por un sendero.

-(muy sospechoso ¿no lo crees?)-

"demasiado para mi gusto"

Al final ambos se fueron por donde vinieron algo atolondrados pero bien.

-¡Ash! ¿Atrapaste al Treecko? – pregunto Max

La niña negó con la cabeza mientras explicaba con señas lo que sucedió.

-¿un hombre sospechoso? Mmm… tienes razón hay que seguirle-

-¿sospechoso?- pregunto May.

-veras Ash tiene la suerte de detener planes malévolos para la dominación del mundo desde que empezó sus aventuras hace dos años por lo que es normal que al ver algo sospechoso valla a investigar- explico

A lo que la niña asintió y posteriormente mostro el camino por el que el sospechoso se había ido.

May estaba algo asustada.

¿Perseguir a un hombre extraño?

No se le hacía que fuese la mejor idea del mundo. Pero… ¿acaso su padre no había dicho que Ash lidiaba con este tipo de situaciones muy a menudo? Quizá la chica sepa que hacer en situaciones como estas y los tendrá a salvo, ¿verdad?

La joven en cuestión se acercó a ella y se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

May pudo entender bien el mensaje.

"yo los protegeré no importa lo que pase"

Con eso siguieron su camino.

Pero no eran los únicos tras del intruso. Desde las ramas les seguía el mismo tipo planta que se había escapado de Ash.

* * *

Llegaron a unas ruinas muy extrañas y en estas había mucho ruido por lo que fueron a ver que sucedía.

Dentro vieron a un arqueólogo siendo hostigado por el hombre de antes.

Ash hiso unas extrañas señales a Brock y Pik quienes asintieron.

-Ash le distraerá mientras yo voy y rescato al arqueólogo, ustedes vigilen la entrada y pongan un ojo a cualquier movimiento del enemigo- susurro el mayor.

Tras que los otros asintieran Ash se deslizo y dio a pick una señal silenciosa.

Este asintió y fue ligero a checar si el hombre tenía armas.

Regreso con una negativa.

La chica asintió y acto seguido hizo algo que cuestiono su moral para los ojos de los novatos: le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién hiso eso?!- dijo de forma tosca el hombre tras voltearse y buscar con su acosadora mirada al culpable.

Ash simple y sencillamente se señaló con cara triunfante.

-¡insolente niño! –grito el hombre antes de lanzar una pokebola de la cual salió un Myctiena.

Pik se sintió algo intimidado pero el hecho de que este hombre le dijese niño a Ash fue más fuerte por lo que no se dejó afectar tanto.

-¡Hyaaaa!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ash antes de que su compañero segase a su enemigo con un fuerte Destello.

Mientras la pelea tenía efecto Brock se había acercado al arqueólogo y se disponía a trabajar cuando un sonido le alerto de no estar solo. Voltio solo para ver a un pokemon perro que recordaba a un Doberman pero con partes de esqueleto cuernos y cola puntiaguda.

Sin embargo fue ayudado por Pick quien a propósito dejo caer un ataque de rayo fuera de su lugar y debilitando enormemente a su oponente.

Enojado el hombre se abalanzo contra la chica mientras Pik lidiaba con dos pokemons al mismo tiempo.

-(¡Ash!)- grito Pik algo preocupado.

"¡No te preocupes! Trecko nos va a ayudar"

-(¿Treeko?)-

Dicho pokemon se sorprendió.

¿Cuándo es que la chica le había detectado?

Bueno como sea debía ayudar.

Salto dispuesto a darle un coletazo al hombre pero la chica con los ojos le rogo que ayudara al pikachu.

Y esto fue lo que hiso.

Finalmente la chica le lanzo un buen puñetazo en la cara y haciendo uso de la fuerza en sus piernas le dio un buen empujón lanzándolo contra la pared.

-¡Aron ayúdales!- el grito del arqueólogo le dejo respirar.

El hombre dejo salir de su casa movible a un pokemon de metal con la apariencia de un pequeño perro quien se lanzó de cabeza para ayudar a acabar con los pokemons enemigos y de paso mantener ocupado al hombre malo.

"¡Pik Ahora!"

-(¡En acción!)-

Pikachu dejó caer uno de sus mejores combos: impactrueno sorpresa.

¿De qué trata? Es muy sencillo.

Pikachu se lanza a toda velocidad con un ataque rápido para fintar a su enemigo y finalmente deja caer un impactrueno donde menos lo espera el enemigo junto con el ataque rápido para rematarle.

Finalmente el enemigo había sido vencido, pero no contaron con la astucia del agresor quien se lanzó a atapar por las fuerzas a la chica pero por suerte May había decidido que era suficiente y salió de detrás de este con una roca y le golpeó en la cabeza desmayándolo.

-¿están bien?- pregunto.

Fue respondida por una mirada llena de admiración y orgullo por parte de la entrenadora.

 _"¡wooow! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¿Tienes algún poder psíquico? ¡Nunca te escuche llegar!"_

Brock rio un poco y asintió a la chica quien seguía confusa por no entender el lenguaje de su hermanastra.

-esta emocionada porque nunca te escucho y orgullosa por tu primer vándalo atrapado- explico

-ho…ammm ¿gracias?-

La chica le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su nuevo miembro familiar y después se voltio a ver al pokemon planta.

"Gracias" fue lo único que le dijo.

El pokemon asintió y desapareció por la entrada de las ruinas, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada conocida por la chica quien sonrió y asintió.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme de este miembro del Equipo Magma- agradeció el arqueólogo.

-¿equipo magma? Entonces los rumores son ciertos. Aquí en Hoenn existen dos bandas delictivas-

Razono el mayor del grupo.

-así es, uno es el equipo Acua y el otro es el Magma aunque últimamente ha habido reportes de un trio del equipo Roquet- comento el historiador.

-si creemos saber quiénes son- dijo May.

-¡usted es el Arqueólogo David! ¡Uno de los mejores arqueólogos de la zona y gran colaborador del profesor Abedul y Oack!- grito Max (otra fe de erratas, mientras intentaba ganar el frente de batalla me di cuenta de que el nombre del profesor no es Brich sino Abedul u.u esto me pasa por no estar checando bien antes de subir capítulos)

-¿he?-

Ash se le quedo viendo un rato y después llevo las manos a sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos y su boca imitaba a un pez dorado.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo mentalmente.

-mmm… tú has de ser Max el niño que me envió una carta hace poco ¿no es así? Y ahora que los veo bien… ¿Qué ustedes no son Ash y Brock?-

Los tres asintieron.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos- les comento.

* * *

Finalmente el hombre les dejo explorar las ruinas una vez la oficial Jenny llegara para llevarse al delincuente (tras liderar con el extraño comportamiento de Brock) y les explico de sus más resientes hallazgos así como de sus últimos trabajos en esas ruinas.

-¿Ash? Dime una cosa… ¿realmente eres la ceniza de la leyenda?- pregunto

Brock y Pik se pusieron en guardia y Ash se le quedo viendo con una cara seria que asustaba.

"¿ceniza de la leyenda?" pensaron los hermanos.

Finalmente la chica sonrió y asintió.

-¿¡enserio?! ¡wow! Cuando el profesor me comento que te había encontrado no me la creía, pero ahora que te veo realmente sé que lo eres, mira dentro de estas ruinas se habla de ti- dijo mientras les guiaba a una cueva en específico dentro de la zona arqueológica.

-Ash….-

 _"ntp es de fiar"_

-(aun así estaré atento)-

-¿alguien nos puede explicar?- pregunto Max.

Ash Pik y Brock se vieron entre sí, ¿deberían? O dejarían que ellos se diesen cuenta por las aventuras.

Ash sonrió, y finalmente decidió solo contarles una parte.

-Ash es la protagonista de una vieja leyenda de las islas Naranja y Jotho, solo les diremos eso porque será mucho más genial que lo descubran por su cuenta- explico Brock.

Llegaron a una especie de campana subterránea en donde vieron unas estatuas de piedra de diferentes pokemons legendarios.

"¡Son Rayquesa! ¡Groudon y Kyogre! ¡Y todos mis demás mentores!" dijo sorprendida la chica.

"Espera…. ¿Cómo es que conozco a esos tres si nunca les he visto…..? ¡Mira es Jirachi! Tampoco le conozco pero sé que es el… ¡Manaphy! "sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos cuando veía otros legendarios de la región.

-(pensé que para estas alturas ya te habías acostumbrado a esto tipo de situaciones….)- comento Pik.

"¡Oye! Soy de fácil asombro tu sabes"

-bueno esto es lo que se habla de ti, estas ruinas cuentan la participación de la ceniza elegida en diversas situaciones y las que se darán pronto aquí en Hoenn, lo curioso es que no puedo traducir lo que dice sin embargo te puedo asegurar que tiene que ver con estos legendarios aunque también se dice que te serán otorgado poderes que solo tú sabes y puedes manejar. – explico los murales de piedra el hombre.

En estos se veían las experiencias de Ash desde Lugia hasta Latios y Latias.

Lo curioso es que también se veía a Mew y Mewthoo antes de Lugia… pero no le dio mucha importancia, su vista estaba enfocada a la figura de un pokemon que no conocía y que sus conocimientos de elegida no le alcanzaban.

La figura era bípeda, parecía un chacal o un lobo con extraños picos en el pecho y manos.

Tenía la sensación de haberle visto antes… en algún otro tiempo. Pero eso era imposible… ella nunca lo había visto hasta hoy.

-Ese es otro de los misterios que no he podido descifrar, pero apenas tenga algo de información te la are llegar- la voz del profesor le saco de sus pensamientos.

-hablando de hacerte llegar cosas…. Creo esto te pertenece- dijo mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Lo que fuese, estaba envuelto en un lindo y fino pañuelo de colores pastel.

La chica le recibió y abrió el paquetito, encontrándose con una especie de mini flauta creada de una especie de cristal azul con tonalidades rozadas y violetas. Tenía unas incrustaciones de coral, y escamas de dragón. Lo curioso es que tenía una extraña entrada, como cuando puso los tesoros de las islas en el santuario de Lugia.

Un pequeño chispazo se dio en la cabeza de la chica.

Sacando de su mochila una pequeña esferita, lo suficientemente pequeña como para que se confundiese con una canica pequeña, al tocarle se hacían remolinos de agua alrededor de una pluma color plata.

-lo poco que se es que al poner la esfera y tocar cierta melodía te puede asistir en donde sea que estés, algún legendario que te haya dado su tesoro- explico el hombre.

-y al parecer solo la ceniza de la leyenda puede tocarle-

La entrenadora asintió y guardo el artefacto tras admirarlo un poco más. Lo coloco en el compartimento secreto de su mochila (cortesía de Lance) donde guardaba todos los artefactos y recuerdos de los legendarios.

Tras admirar un poco más el lugar y dar otra mirada a la estatua del pokemon extraño se retiraron de las ruinas y llegaron al Centro Pokemon.

* * *

-(sigues pensando en lo que dijo el profesor)- comento Pik en la noche

La chica asintió.

"Más que en eso, en el pokemon bípedo…. No aparece en mi base de datos legendaria"

-(¡¿base de datos?! ¿¡En serio?! ¿Es el mejor nombre con el que saliste?)-

"¿Qué nombre tienes tú?"

-(Data Banck)-

"¡Es lo mismo!"

Tras mirarse otro rato la chica se acostó y finalmente dejo el mundo del sueño la reclamara.

May estaba estudiando lo sucedido el día de hoy.

Había sentido miedo al ver como el hombre se lanzaba a Ash y Max estaba asustado.

Por lo que hiso lo que se le ocurrió: golpearle.

Pero jamás espero la cara de orgullo y asombro por parte de la chica.

Pensó que le regañaría por no hacerle caso pero en vez de eso estaba asombrada por su habilidad de acercarse silenciosamente.

Por otra parte estaba lo de "la ceniza de las leyendas" ¿Qué será realmente eso?

Sea como sea, sabía que la chica le protegería pero… no estaba muy segura de que fuesen hermanas realmente… más bien amigas.

Max estaba dormido pero soñaba con los pokemons legendarios y con las aventuras que talvez paso su nueva hermana, y las posibles que vendrían.

Brock por otro lado estaba soñando en una linda chica.

* * *

El clon pokemon se acercó al final de la cueva donde supuestamente estaba aquella legendaria ave.

 _'¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ '

La voz femenina le puso alerta y se voltio a su derecha, descubriendo al ave.

 _'vengo a hacerte una petición'_

Esto levanto la curiosidad del arcoíris.

 _'¿una petición dices? Para que tu vengas aquí a hacer algo así es por una fuerte razón. Te escucho'_

 _'quiero viajar con Ash. O bien ser su guardián'_

De las sombras salió un ave grande con parecido al Fénix, tenía plumaje crema y naranja aparte de una cresta irisada al igual que el final de sus plumas.

 _'Ash tiene a su guardián compañero, Pik. Y esta Suicun quien también le cuida desde las aguas. Sin embargo… mi pequeña ceniza puede que necesite un asesor en su viaje'_

 _'¿asesor? Te refieres a guiarle'_

 _'no, no. Veras no es lo mismo guiar que asesorar, el guiar es llevarle, el asesorar es ayudarle a que llegue por su cuenta' explico._

 _'entonces… yo solo debo ayudarle en ciertas situaciones y aconsejarle en la mayor parte' pregunto._

 _'así es. Sathosi tiene muchos instructores, y seguirá teniéndolos. Guardianes tiene vareos y tendrá más. Caballeros también pero de momento no tiene alguien no humano que le diga cómo hacer las cosas o como llegar a ellas._

 _Pero solo tú eres el que decide una parte del trato, la otra la desidia ella'_

Con eso se adentró a su santuario.

 _'pero creo primero deberías preguntar a Lugia, y Mew. Tu sabes con eso de que Arceus está dormido nosotros tres somos los que decidimos las cosas, ya tienes mi permiso pero faltan dos'_

Mewthoo asintió y tras despedirse se retiró en busca de los demás jueces.

* * *

Mientras tanto las preparaciones para el festival del cometa del milenio se empezaban a realizar, un cirquiasta veía la ruta y de donde a donde debía realizar sus rutas.

* * *

Yop: ….. por primera vez no tengo na' que comentar….

kS: *escupiendo el jugo* eso es un milagro…

yop: naa da igual le doy un especial agradesimiento a Diegoo por seguir fiel mente este fic.

A las personas que dieron favorito y seguir a este fic xD

Ks: bueno estoy viendo que cada vez esta mas interesante el fic.

Yop: yepe yelepe

Ks: bueno es momento de cerrar esto.

Yop: toyaburrida asi que di las cosas tu…

Ks: okay esto es malo… ammm ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto.  
yop: si lo que dijo el… zzzzz... *dormida*


	5. recuerdos y razones ¡El árbol de Trecko!

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia.

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elejida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Estará un poco más basado en los juegos ya que casi no vi el anime en esta parte xD

Total puede que más adelante re entre Mewthoo así que pónganse atentos.

Más adelante se dará una sorpresita respecto a Ash y Sir Aron así que… ¡'Tense atentos!

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

Pd: ¿seria buena idea agregarle poderes psíquicos?

* * *

El día era claro y caluroso.

El viento soplaba de forma especial y hacia que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran de forma tentadora para ir a dormir a sus sombras.

-cuando dos números se multiplican y el producto es igual sin importar el orden de los multiplicandos, hablamos de una propiedad conmutativa de la multiplicación con números naturales. Ahora si la suma de dos números por un tercero es igual a la suma de cada sumando por el tercer numero entonces es una propiedad distributiva…-

La mirada de los niños estaba en la maestra. Bueno… no todos los niños.

Una niña de ojos castaños, revoltoso cabello azabache y extrañas marcas en las mejillas tenía el libro de matemáticas abierto pero la cubría de lo que realmente estaba haciendo: leyendo un libro de historias antiguas.

-el cálculo mental es el conjunto de procedimientos que, analizando los datos a tratar, se articulan, sin recurrir a un algoritmo preestablecido para obtener cálculos exactos o aproximados-

La niña era de fácil distracción y se aburría fácilmente en clase.

Eso no poder participar por su situación no era nada agradable.

Solo partisipaba en artística, física, la clase del profesor Oack. Y música.

Las demás clases no eran de su agrado y tampoco la entendían.

Mucho menos la maestra de matemáticas y lectura.

A pesar de que ella amase la lectura, no podía participar. Y en matemáticas siempre debía explicar su razón del resultado y la maestra no sabía lenguaje de señas por lo que era imposible para ella darse a entender.

La campana sonó dando a entender que el tiempo de cálculo mental había terminado y dejando paso a música.

-¡buen díiiaaa claaaseee!- dijo la siempre cantarina voz del profesor Poncho.

-¡Buenos días profesor!- contestaron todos.

El hombre asintió.

-bien empecemos a vocalizar. Ashlyn toma la guitarra y acompáñame en las escalas-

La niña rodo los ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre que le decían los profesores.

¡su nombre era Ash A-S-H no Ashlyn! Pero bueno con este profesor no había problemas. ¡ho no! Ella amaba que le dijese así, y sería la única persona a la que ella le dice permiso de llamarle por ese nombre.

Nuestra protagonista fue por la guitarra y se sentó al lado del profesor.

-muy bien, ¿recuerdas la escala que te enseñe ayer?-

La chica asintió.

-empecemos con esa-

Y con eso la clase de música dio inicio.

Ella amaba esa clase desde el primer día.

 ** _Hola soy un recuerdo._**

 ** _Ash había entrado al salón de música cabizbaja._**

 ** _¿Enserio? ¿Cuál era el punto en ir a una clase en donde solo se usaba la voz para cantar? ¿Acaso no entendían que ella era muda? ¿Cuánto más tenía que ser humillada?_**

 ** _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el piano._**

 ** _No. Eso no era un piano… bueno lo era pero… se conectaba a la luz y era de plástico._**

 ** _-este es un teclado con sintetizador integrado, con este pequeñín se puede crear cosas como esto- explico el profesor antes de dar una demostración._**

 ** _-/demiamor/-_**

 ** _Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de forma enorme._**

 ** _-¡HAAA!- saco uno de los pocos sonidos que era capaz de hacer mientras que señalaba al aparato._**

 ** _El profesor rio de buena forma y más de la cara que pusieron el resto de los alumnos._**

 ** _-¡Así es! ¡El sintetizador "hablo"!- dijo compartiendo la emoción de la niña._**

 ** _-¡pero no es el único que puede hablar!- agrego._**

 ** _Inmediatamente corrió por una guitarra e hiso que sus cuerdas pareciesen que hablaran._**

 ** _/laaaaaapawaaaa/_**

 ** _-jajajajajjajajaa. ¡Todo es posible con la música! ¡No necesitas cantar para expresarte! ¡puedes hacer que los instrumentos canten por ti, o bien que los programas de sintetizador de voz canten tus canciones! –_**

 ** _Esta declaración hiso los ojos de la niña se llenaran de esperanza, ilusión, asombro y alegría._**

 ** _¡Ese profesor la entendía!_**

 ** _-¡no necesitas ser bueno para esto! ¡Todos pueden ser buenos si se les apoya correctamente! Por eso están aquí. Porque yo les ayudare a ser los mejores, pero falta la otra parte del trato… ¡que ustedes le echen ganas y nunca se rindan!-_**

 ** _-¡empecemos a vocalizar! Hooo esperen… ¿en este grupo esta Ashlyn?- pregunto._**

 ** _¡¿Ashlin?! ¡Su nombre es Ash!_**

 ** _-ho perdón… es ¿Ash?-_**

 ** _La chica levanto la mano._**

 ** _-bueno hija, tú también vas a vocalizar pero de manera diferente y tu serás mi asistente en vocalizar, me gustaría que vinieses aquí a mi lado y sostuvieras estas claves- la chica asintió y fue con él._**

 ** _-muy bien escucha, cuando el órgano haga esto…- el hombre hiso un final de escala en el piano,-tú haces esto- dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a golpear los pedazos de madera dos veces._**

 ** _-¿lista?-_**

 ** _La niña asintió._**

 ** _-¡Empecemos con la "A" y sonrían!-_**

Desde entonces Ash iba con un entusiasmo enorme a clases de música.

Y en las tardes el profesor le enseñaba a tocar los instrumentos, por lo que era una experta en el arte de la expresión artística a través de la música.

* * *

Y eso le ayudo mucho en su vida, al igual que en su viaje pokemon como ahora que se había enterado el cumpleaños de May era en dos días y no tenía ni idea de que comprarle como regalo.

Espera espera espera…. ¡Estaban en el bosque! ¡Como pensaba comprar algo de regalo si ni siquiera estaban en una ciudad!.

Pero Brock dijo que en dos días llegarían a la siguiente ciudad, por lo que posiblemente le compraría algo.

Espera… ¡no sabía que comprar!

¿Peluche? No se ve que fuera de eso, ¿una pulsera? No, se veía que la chica no era de joyerías… ¿un caballo gigante de madera? ¡¿De dónde salió eso?!

Finalmente suspiro y decidió sacar su ocarina.

Las dulces notas de una calmada melodía llenaron los confines del bosque.

-woow no sabía que Ash podía tocar la ocarina- dijo Max al verle.

-te sorprenderás al saber cuántos instrumentos toca- rio Brock.

May veía con asombro como la chica de manera hábil movía los dedos para generar sonidos.

-es increíble- susurro.

Pik y los demás pokemons empezaron a bailar al son de la música, pero no eran los únicos.

En los árboles se arremolinaban pokemons de todo tipo para ver el espectáculo y uno que otro se ponía a bailar.

Fue entonces que la idea le llego de pronto.

¡aria una canción para May! ¡ho si!.

Pero primero…

La chica esquivo con gracia un ataque.

De entre los arbustos salió el mismo Treecko que le había seguido. El cual se puso en pose de batalla.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

"Twai ¡tú turno de brillar!"

El ave se puso en batalla.

-(¡heeee!)-

"tu tranqui Pik que después tendrás tu oportunidad"

-(okay)- el pokemon se puso a un lado de la chica dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que fuese.

El tipo planta empezó con un ataque de placaje.

"¡picotazo!"

Los ataques chocaron haciéndose daño mutuamente.

Treckoo regreso el ataque con su cola pero Twai esquivo los golpes de manera ágil.

"¡ve con viento cortante!"

El ataque fue rápido y efectivo.

Pero el contrincante se paró y regreso el ataque con balas semillas.

"¡picotazo y agilidad!"

El pokemon esquivo de manera ninja los proyectiles y los regreso con su picotazo haciendo que el ataque diera de lleno (pero potenciado) a su rival.

"¡Viento cortante!"

El tipo planta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues fue brutalmente atrapado en el viento…. El cual era algo diferente al normal ataque…

-¡Woow! ¡Twai aprendió Tornado!-

Ash se dio cuenta de algo extraño….

"¡pik dile que pare!"

-(¡alto!)-

El pokemon detuvo su ataque y miro extrañado a su entrenadora quien corrió a atrapar al tipo planta.

"¡Brock!"

El chico respondió al silencioso grito.

-mmm… si está herida fue hecha antes del enfrentamiento y efectivamente está mal tratada- dijo tras leer las sospechas de la niña y hacer una valoración.

-enseguida le tratare- la chica asintió y silenciosamente pregunto algo.

-si necesitare agua-

La chica asintió y corrió a donde habían visto el rio.

-(no entiendo, ¿Qué sucedió?)-

-(Ash se dio cuenta de que el Trecko se estaba sobre esforzando y que tenía heridas que no se supone deben estar cuando uno usa el ataque que usaste)- explico mientras corría junto a la chica para encontrar el agua.

* * *

El pokemon abrió los ojos.

Realmente se sentía restaurado y descansado. ¿Había sido atrapado?

No parecía estar dentro de esas pokebolas así que… ¿Dónde estaba?

-(estas en la tienda de Ash)-

La respuesta hiso voltease a ver a su izquierda, encontrándose con el pikachu de antes.

-(¿Por qué estoy en la tienda de una humana?)-

-(¡por fin alguien que no es ciego!)-

Al ver la cara de confusión explico.

-(eres el primer pokemon de esta región que distingue el género de Ash)-

-(ho)-

-(y para responder tu pregunta, pues estabas muy herido y no precisamente por la batalla que tuviste con Twai así que entre Ash y Brock te curaron y para refugiarte de la noche te metió aquí. No tarda en llegar, fue por más agua)-

-(¿Por qué le intereso curarme? Es una humana ¿no? Los humanos no se preocupan por los salvajes)-

-(en eso te equibocas, según Lance en esta región existen humanos que cuidan de los salvajes, aparte de las oficiales y enfermeras. Aparte Ash siempre atenderá a un pokemon no importa si es salvaje, o es de otro entrenador. Sí tiene la posibilidad lo ara. Igual Brock)-

-(nunca entenderé a los humanos. Pero…. Ella me llama la atención es diferente a todos. No habla con ustedes pero los cuida y les ayuda… es más pokemon que humana)- dijo el inicial.

-(bueno es normal que no hable, es muda. Y ella siempre cuida de entrenarnos bien a pesar de no poder hablar. Es una excelente entrenadora. ¿Sabes? En una ocasión logro que un Haunter lograra aprender psicorrayo)-

Esto le sorprendió.

Un pokemon tipo fantasma sabiendo un movimiento tipo Psíquico. Okay ese pokemon sí que ha de ser un verdadero as bajo la manga de la chica.

-(pero no participo en la liga con él. Solo le entreno para que pudiese proteger a los espíritus de la torre pokemon así como cuidar la mente de Sabrina una líder de gimnasio que termino siendo presa de sus poderes psíquicos. Haunter era muy amigo de ella pero tras eso no podía asesar a ella o comunicarse con ella para sacarle de su estado, por lo que cuando Ash fue a capturar algún tipo fantasma para enfrentar a Sabrina y salvar a Brock y Misti el se le unio al equipo y al final Ash dejo que Haunter se quedara en Lavanda.

Entendía sus propósitos de ser fuerte y simple y sencillamente dejo que se quedara y ayudara a todos. Ahora tanto el cómo su banda de amigos son unos comediantes muy famosos)-

Trecko estaba pensativo.

Esa chica había hecho algo por un pokemon y había entrado a una mansión embrujada y casi muerto solo para ayudarles y salvar a sus amigos, aparte de una persona que ni conocía pero sabía que estaba en necesidad de ayuda.

La entrada de la tienda se movió para revelar a la chica en cuestión quien traía las manos callosas y algo ensangrentadas.

"creo no es buena idea tocar la guitarra eléctrica sin ampli y a mitad de la noche" pensó.

"¡Ho! ¡Trecko! ¿Qué tal estas? Espera…" la chica se voltio y saco un recipiente con agua. "has de estar seco, bebe esto"

El pokemon se le quedo viendo de forma sospechosa.

-(tranquilo, solo quiere saber cómo estas y que bebas algo de agua)-

El pokemon asintió y tomo el preciado líquido.

-(¿cómo le entiendes?)-

-(no tengo idea, creo que Ho o Lu tienen algo que ver con esto… Se me hace que es Ho)-

-(¿Ho?)-

-(tú sabes un ave legendaria)-

Esto hiso que el pokemon le mirara e séptico.

-(Que es la verdad)-

-haaa- el ahogado grito de dolor hiso que la atención regresara a la chica, quien tenía pedazos de astilla en las manos.

"no te preocupes tu árbol está a salvo"

-(¿de qué árbol hablas?... espera… ¿¡Volviste a hacer cosas que no debes hacer a menos que tengas ayuda de un pokemon o de una herramienta?!)- Pik estaba algo frustrado.

"jeje… ammm…. ¡si puedo hacerlo!" se excusó la chica.

-(¡Mi árbol!).

Y con eso el tipo planta corrió.

Pik y Ash tras de él.

"¿puedes decirle que ya arregle lo más que pude su árbol?"

-(¡oye Ash dice que arreglo lo mas que pudo tu árbol!)-

No corrieron por mucho, pues llegaron a un enorme árbol que estaba la mitad vivo la mitad muerto.

Trecko veía con asombro como la parte del tronco muerto estaba cortado en algunas partes y la párete viva estaba resellada y con agua.

No tenía el efecto enfermo que siempre había tenido después del rayo….

Trecko vio como la chica se ponía a su lado y pudo ver en los ojos de esta el menaje que quería decirle.

"batalle mucho pero logre saber porque estabas tan herido, tu querías proteger este árbol con todas tus fuerzas porque es algo importante para ti ¿verdad? No seré un pokemon o sabré mucho sobre plantas pero…. Hice lo que pude para cuidarlo mientras tú no estabas. Y estoy segura de que pronto renacerá o al menos eso quiero pensar. ¿Sabes? Mi mama siempre me ha dicho que de lo muerto puede renacer algo nuevo, y más si se trata de plantas, por lo que corte las partes más muertas y las use como abono y apoyo de las partes vivas… para el agua… bueno jeje tuve que pedirle a un amigo que viniese a ayudarme con eso"

El tipo planta veía con asombro a la entrenadora. Ella no solo se preocupaba por sus pokemons, se preocupaba por todo ser vivo y hacia lo que estaba en sus manos para poder ayudarle aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-(Ash… no me digas que llamaste a Suic solo para regar una planta)-

"bueno… ahora que lo pienso pude llamar a Celli"

-(¡ese no es el punto! ¡Tú sabes a la perfección que eso solo debes hacerlo en casos de verdadera emergencia! ¡co como aquella vez que los uknows te lanzaron por la ventana a unos mortales picos de hielo! ¡o aquella ocasión en que casi te electrocutan!)-

"Pff Pik no pasó nada, Char llego a tiempo y tú me has dado peores descargas"

-(¡Eso no son escusas!)-

-(Gracias)-

Ambos voltearon a ver al tipo planta quien les veía con un gran agradecimiento en su rostro.

-(Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi árbol y pido disculpas por las molestias que esto haya causado)-

Tanto pik como Ash se miraron.

Después sonrieron de corazón al inicial.

"no hay de que darlas"/-(no hay de que darlas)- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-(¡AAAAASHHHH!)-

La chica se despertó sobresaltada.

"¡tejuroqueyonohisenadaquetubiesequeverconacavarmelaspapasconchorizoy/oelchocolatepolar!"

-(¡¿Qué?!)-

La chica vio a su alrededor. Al parecer se habia quedado dormida sobre el tronco del árbol

"¿no estamos hablando de los guisos de mama?"

-(no…. Espera… ¡¿estabas soñando en comida?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a soñar en comida sin mí?! ¡Yo sueño con ganarle a Ganadorff y tú te pones a soñar en comida en vez de aplanar a la "A" para ganar lanzar el ataque especial!)-

Trecko les miraba con cierta resignación.

Realmente esos dos eran especiales.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la chica el árbol termino partiéndose a la mitad pero de en medio salió un pequeño tallo que crecería y se uniría a la parte viva del árbol.

Sabía que la planta crecería bien gracias a los cuidados de la chica y la preparación de la tierra por parte de él, por lo que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

"¡El desayuno!"

-(¡Es cierto estamos lejos del campamento y Brock se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo!)-

Y empezaron a correr sin embargo Trecko les detuvo.

-(¡Esperen! Amm… ¿puedo ir con ustedes a su desayuno?)-

La chica sonrió y asintió.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Entre más mejor!"

Y con eso los tres seres vivos corrieron a ver que podían hacer.

* * *

-¿alguien ha visto a Ash?- pregunto May.

-no la vi al despertar y ella siempre es la última en despertarse- agrego.

-Creo volvió a hacer alguna tontería que necesitara de todas las reservas de curitas en el botiquín- suspiro Brock.

-¡ahí viene!- señalo Max.

La chica corrió y se sentó a la mesa pero primero mostro las manos ammm ¿limpias? A Brock y saludo a los demás antes de empezar a comer.

Lo mismo hiso Pik mientras que el trecko se acercaba para pedir algo de comer.

-¡Es el Trecko!- dijo feliz Max

-¡Ash! ¡Volviste a hacer algo sin ayuda ¿verdad?!-

La chica rio nerviosamente.

 _"¡p pero esta vez no fue tanto! ¡Mira no están tan mal_!" señalo mientras mostraba las manos.

Estas tenían ampollas rotas, una que empezaba a ser ulcera y astillas.

-¡no es tan malo! Bueno… esta vez no hay infección pero ¡Aun así está mal! ¡no comas sin que te atienda las manos!-

Trecko y los demás miraban atónitos lo que sucedía.

"(esta chica necesita alguien que le cuide bien)" pensó antes de decidirlo.

Sin que se diese cuenta tomo una pokebola y se atrapo solo mientras que la chica daba gritillos de dolor al contacto del agua oxigenada con su piel.

"¡Pero yo quiero comer!" lloriqueaba.

 _'Al igual que hice con los tipo planta responsables como tu… te pido de favor cuides de nuestra elegida. Es algo propensa a lesiones'_

Escucho una voz en su mente. Sin embargo inmediatamente la reconoció.

-(¡sir Cellebi!)-

 _'así es ese soy yo. Cuida de nuestros pupilos'_

La presencia desapareció y el pokemon quedo pensando.

Realmente había hecho la elección correcta.

* * *

Yop: *cantando* ¡mirame mírame!

Ks: menos mal ya volviste a la normalidad.

Yop: naaaa, total ahora a responder comentarios.

: serias tan amable de recordarme quien es Roxana? Y nop aquí …. ¡oye me acabas de dar una idea para una parte más adelantada del fic! xD

Ks:okay quieres explicar lo del principio.

Yop: bueno… al principio quería hacer un capítulo especial de los recuerdos de Ash pero las ideas surgieron y al final termino siendo esto. Por cierto…. ¡profe Poncho suerte en su sita medica!

Ks: ¿no es un Oc?

Yop: nop. Es mi profesor de música en la normal.

Ks: hooo.

Yop: antes de que reacciones y hagas algo malo contra mi….. ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto! *salgo corriendo*


	6. El cumple de May Primera medalla

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondadn a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elejida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Sera una mescla de anime, juego y mis propias ideas.

Mas adelante entrara cierto clon psiquico. Se dará una sorpresita respecto a Ash y Sir Aron así que… ¡'Tense atentos!

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

Pd: ¿de que sabor es su helado favorito? A mi me encantan los combinados de vainilla con con chocolate o nues.

Pd2: ¡en este capi hay una sorpresa para todos los que les gustan los shippings! (mi primer intento de uno en el universo de pokemon )

* * *

El día era claro y caluroso.

El viento soplaba de forma especial y hacia que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran de forma tentadora para ir a dormir a sus sombras.

 _"okay manos en el aire esto es creeper vs zombies! ¡Yo te vigilo tú no te das cuenta! ¡Hola que tal ¡Date la vuelta!"_

 _-¡llego la hora de volar acércate a mi porque vaz a explotar!-_

 _-¡La batalla ya empezado en un mundo muy cuadrado, Creepes y zombies dominan el suelo donde sangre derramo!-_

 _"¡he he! ¡Mírame de frente no me escondo me deparara la muerte!"_

 _-¡Dentro del mundo de minecraff sí que puedo valerme!-_

 _-(¡ya la batalla ya empezado en un mundo muy cuadrado!)-_

"¡GAAAAATOOOOO!"

Los chicos caminaban mientras interpretaban un rapplay hasta que… apareció un gato y Ash sorprendida corrió tras de él.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los gatos?- pregunto may.

-Ash tiene la maña de cada que ve un animal normal fotografiarle- explico el mayor del grupo.

Después de mucho correr en círculos tras el felino pudo sacarle la foto. Claro después de quedar totalmente rasguñada.

La hora del almuerzo llego y los chicos sacaron a sus respectivos pokemons para que tomaran aire fresco y comieran.

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el encontrar a Trecko.

"¡Trecko?!" grito la entrenadora muda al verle.

-(estabas algo distraída en el desayuno y fue cuando decidí unirme a tu equipo)- respondió la pregunta silenciosa.

"ya veo…. ¡Bieeeen tengo mi primer pokemon tipo planta de esta región!" canturreo al final mientras abrazaba al pokemon y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-(¿Por qué estas rasguñada?)- pregunto Twail al verle.

-(al parecer el gato que nos encontramos ase poco no le gustan que le tomen foto y Ash aquí de mensa va y lo hace)- explico el pokemon eléctrico.

"¡oye!"

-oye Brock-

El chino volteo a ver al menor del grupo.

-¿Qué susdede Max?-

-bueno veras me estaba preguntando si… amm… ¿si podías enseñarme el lenguaje de señas? Quiero ser capaz de entender a Ash- explico el chico.

-bueno eso es muy sencillo- y con eso empezó a explicarle al muchacho lo que era necesario.

Mientras May estaba entrenando su Torchick y Ash entrenaba a sus pokemons, con algo de ayuda por parte de Pik. Quien traducía a sus compañeros pokemons las explicaciones de la chica.

"recuérdeme enseñarles el lenguaje de señas" comento la chica tras un rato.

-(okay)-

Después de mucho, entrenar los chicos siguieron su camino, llegando a una serie de puentes flotantes.

En el camino se encontraron con unas gemelas que pelearon contra Brock y Ash perdiendo totalmente. Al final llegaron a la ciudad.

"¡wooooow! ¡Mira eso!" Ash estaba muy pero muy entusiasmada referente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la ciudad.

* * *

Tras que comieran y se registraran en el centro pokemon la chica salió en busca del gimnasio.

-Ash-

La niña voltio a ver.

-el gimnasio es por acá-

Con eso la chica asintió y siguió a su fiel guía y amigo.

-hola-

La voz le hiso dar un salto enorme.

-ho perdón por asustarte, soy uno de los certificadores de la liga pokemon en Hoenn, yo me encargo de darle algunos consejos a entrenadores novatos acerca del líder de gimnasio así como reconocer si sus medallas fueron otorgadas de forma verdadera- explico el hombre de lentes y traje azul.

La niña asintió.

-¿me permites tu pokedex?-

La chica le extendió el aparato, el cual fue revisado por el hombre.

-Así que eres Ash de Pueblo Paleta, y te acabas de mudar a Pueblo Raíz ¿he? ¿Eres la nueva hija de Norman? Valla esa no me la esperaba, ¿hu? Bueno si la información que viene aquí es cierta estoy más que seguro de que tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con tus pokemons y será un reto algo difícil para la líder- la muchacha asintió.

"no tienes idea de cuanto lo será" pensó la chica.

-de momento la Líder no se encuentra, ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta y regresas al rato?-

"bueno, no creo que suceda algo malo así que ¡vamos!" y con eso la tropa salió solo para toparse con cierto muchacho de cabellos blanco con negro.

-¡¿Bruno?!-

"¿Le conocen?"

El nombrado voltio y se sorprendió de ver a los hermanos Maple luego vio con una cara que a nuestra protagonista se le hiso algo rara y finalmente le dedico una mirada más extraña a Brock, antes de acercarse a ellos.

-¡Hey May, Max, Ash! ¿Quién es el?- dijo al final con algo de frio al ver la cercanía que tenía Brock con Ash.

-¡O! él es Brock. Un viejo amigo de Ash y hace el papel de hermano responsable mayor, guía turístico, cocinero, médico y padre. Siempre y cuando no se encuentre con alguna muchacha bonita y me está enseñando lenguaje de señas para comprender a Ash. ¡Sabe mucho de ella y en ocasiones la regaña de una forma muy chistosa!- contento Max.

A lo que la muchacha nombrada se sonrojo.

May por otra parte estaba pensativa respecto a la mirada que su amigo de la infancia le dedicaba a la entrenadora.

-Gusto en conocerte, tú has de ser Bruno ¿no es así? Te doy las gracias por cuidar de Ash y tratarla bien cuando llego a Hoenn aunque… amm… no sé si deba perdonarte por haberle confundido de género. Soy Brock- se presentó el moreno, -Ash me ha contado mucho de ti- agrego.

-ho, amm… ¿de nada? Y yo tampoco puedo creer que la haya confundido-

 _"Pik dice que es porque necesitas lentes de vista cansada, aunque la verdad yo no entiendo que quiere decir con eso"_

A eso el moreno rio.

-Ash creo que Pik se refiere a que Bruno es bueno en reconocer un buen trabajo de entrenador en un pokemon pro en su opinión no puede distinguir de una roca a un árbol-

"¡hoooo! ¡Pik eso no es muy lindo de decir discúlpate!"

-(¡no me arrepiento de nada!)-

May veía el cambio de caras que hacia el observador. Y sonrió un poco. Su amigo de la infancia estaba mostrando celos, pero no el tipo de celos de amigo o hermano mayor ¡ho no! ¡Estaba mostrando celos de enamorado!

 _"a todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ pregunto la niña y Brock tradujo.

-ho, bueno… estoy de paso y quería ver cómo te iba con la pokedex- explico.

"Mentiroso" paso por la mente de Brock, y May.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato llego el momento de enfrentarse a la Líder de gimnasio de ciudad petalia, quien era una joven maestra con vestimenta azul oscuro.

-Hola. Soy Petra la Líder del gimnasio tipo piedra, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?-

 _"Soy Ash y él es Pik"_

-¿es eso lenguaje de señas?-

La chica asintió.

-no soy muy buena con eso pero… supongo dijiste tu nombre era Ash y el ¿like?-

La niña negó con la cabeza en la última parte.

-Pikachu Pik- grito el pokemon haciendo énfasis en el Pik.

-ho ya veo tu nombre es pik-

Esta vez hubo un asentimiento doble.

-bueno bienvenidos a mi gimnasio y espero que no te moleste el que la batalla sea grabada, es para fines de enseñanza en la escuela en la que trabajo-

La chica hiso un ademan de no importarle.

-okay, en ese caso que empiece la batalla-

El réferi salió y dio inicio a la batalla.

-primero va mi amigo- dijo mientras lanzaba la pokebola y aparecía un pokemon tipo roca.

"¡Twai tu turno!"

* * *

-¿Por qué lanza a un tipo volador?- pregunto Bruno.

-A Ash no le gusta mucho que tengan ventaja de tipo. Ella prefiere que sus pokemons se hagan fuertes contra todo tipo de pokemons así cuando queden en libertad puedan defender a los suyos aparte que le encanta sorprender a la gente- explico Brock.

-¿pero.. Como dará las instrucciones?-

-ho no te preocupes. Te sorprenderás al verlo-

Y efectivamente Bruno abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver como la chica hacia combinaciones de sonido con las palmas y movimientos de Parkot.

Y el pokemon los seguía al instante, saliendo de peligros y dando un buen golpe.

-otra cosa que a ella le gusta es que ellos puedan pensar por su cuenta, ella solo les dice que usar y ellos deciden como hacerlo pero por lo general están más que conectados de tal forma que los pokemons pueden saber que usar y como usarlo- agrego.

Tras una muy reñida pelea el primer encuentro termino en empate.

"Trek ¡adelante!"

-¡¿Cuándo obtuvo el Trecko?!-

-lo atrapo ayer- explico May.

"¡Cortémosles las ilusiones!"

Enseguida el pokemon hoja uso el movimiento MO.

El combate fue divertido y termino con la victoria de la kantoniense.

"Treck ¿puedes seguir?"

El pokemon asintió.

-(okay… a ese no le puedes hacer la broma de "tengo tu nariz")- comento Pik al ver al último oponente.

"enserio… ese ha sido el peor chiste que has dicho"

-(¡oye! ¡tú dices peores!)-

La niña rodo los ojos y dio la orden de reabastecerse usando absorber.

-Wow, sabía que era buena por lo que había visto en las conferencias pero nunca pensé que fuese así de buena en vivo- comento Max.

-¿conferencias?- pregunto Bruno.

-Ash ha participado en dos ligas oficiales y una semioficial, en la última gano mientras que las otras dos término en los primeros 10 y 8 mejores entrenadores- explico Brock.

-¡tanto así!-

May estaba orgullosa de su hermanastra. Era fuerte a su manera y eso la inspiraba. Sip la chica estaba empezando a aceptar a la joven como su verdadera hermana.

-¡ho no!-

Treck había sido debilitado, pero logro darle mucho daño al contrario.

-ahora estamos empatadas otra vez- comento la joven líder.

"no por mucho…. Pik hora de brillar"

-esto se pondrá más que interesante- comento el chino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pik es el pokemon inicial y uno de los preferidos de Ash aparte de que ellos dos comparten un vínculo muy especial. Pik le entiende sin necesidad del lenguaje de señas y cuando nadie quiere les escuche ambos usan el lenguaje corporal. Y por supuesto Pik es una caja de sorpresas así que ambos hacen una verdadera combinación explosiva- explico Brock.

-(¡por fin!)- dijo el pokemon antes de saltar al ruedo.

"Brillo rápido"

Lo siguiente fue una combinación de destello con ataque rápido, bajando la precisión y dando en el blanco.

-tumba rocas-

"¡Salta!"

Pik esquivo las rocas usándolas como plataformas.

"¡Usemos ese nuevo ataque!"

-(¡con mucho gusto)-

Para sorpresa de todos, la cola de Pik empezó a brillar.

-¿eso es?- pregunto Max

-¡sí! ¡Es cola de hierro!-

El ataque dio en el blanco y casi enterrándose en la cabeza del pokemon.

 _"Dime maestra… ¿sabe cómo funcionan los pararrayos?"_

-¿los para rayos? ¡ho no!-

-(Muy tarde)-

Pik lanzó un fuerte ataque trueno y al usar la tierra con su cola de hierro potencio el ataque y logro que fuese efectivo.

Ahora ustedes dirán ¿eso que tiene que ver? Pues resulta mis amigos que los pararrayos son estructuras de hierro que atraen a los rayos y los pierden en la tierra. El cual los anula sin embargo…. El campo a donde se pierde tiene que ser una base de concreto para que no "electrifique" el resto del camino ahora también hemos visto que en algunas ocasiones un rayo puede partir una piedra, por lo que ¿Qué pasa cuando ese rayo es atraído a esa piedra?

¡Exacto! Pero como hablamos de combares pokemon no suceden cosas trágicas.

-¡la retadora se lleva la victoria de este encuentro!- anuncio el réferi.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Cuándo fue que Pik aprendió cola de hierro?! Más importante… ¡¿volviste a hacer algo indebido para ayudarle verdad?!- grito regaño Brock.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros e hiso un ademan de no mostrar importancia.

-¡¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?!-

-¿esto es todos los días?- pregunto Bruno.

-si algo similar- contesto May, -te acostumbras después de la cuarta mañana- agrego.

-¡Ash! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡No me esperaba que pudiese pasar eso!- corrió a felicitar excitante el menor del grupo.

-oye Bruno… ¿desde cuándo conoces a mi hermana?- pregunto como si nada la chica.

-¡¿t tu he hermana!?- pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-¡da ha! Es obvio ¿no? Ash es la hija de la señora con la que se casó mi padre, por lo que es normal que Ash y yo seamos hermanas-

-ho… bueno…. Cuando se mudó a Villa Raíz mi mama le dijo que podía buscarme en el cuarto y cuando llegue pensé que era un chico y am…. Le dije que si quería algo con Esmeralda se la vería con migo-

-enserio eso fue tonto- dijo la chica.

-si te sirve de consuelo, pik me dio un impactrueno por decirle eso-

* * *

-Bueno Ash, creo que me falta mucho por aprender y a ti también pero para seguir adelante necesitas de esto- dijo mientras le daba la medalla del gimnasio a la chica.

"¡ya tenemos la primera medalla de Hoenn!" dijo feliz la chica.

-(¡Siii!)- grito feliz el pequeño pokemon.

 _"¡mil gracias por la batalla estuvo increíble y la disfrute mucho!"_

-El placer es mío. La verdad este fue un gran aprendizaje, no sabía que se podían dar comandos con movimientos y sonidos-

La chica solo sonrió.

-(bueno eso es algo que solo Satoshi aquí puede hacer y nadie más)- comento pikachu.

"mira quien habla"

-¡hola! ¿Qué tal les fue en su batalla?- pregunto la enfermera al verles entrar.

"¡perfecto!" sonrió la chica mientras mostraba la medalla.

-Veo que te fue muy bien. ¿Quieres que me haga cargo de tus pokemons?- pregunto la peli rosa.

El salto que dio Pik a sus brazos fue respuesta suficiente.

-Bueno Ash, creo deberé decirle a los demás líderes que o no te subestimen y que intenten aprender el lenguaje de señas. Dudo que todos lo conozcan- informo la maestra antes de retirarse.

-bueno chicos yo también debo irme, hay muchos pokemons esperándome fuera…. Espero encontrarnos pronto- dijo Bruno lo último misteriosamente dirigido mas a la azabache.

-¿no te parece lindo?- comento May.

-yo no le veo lo lindo- comento Max.

-cuando te encuentres en este tipo de situaciones lo comprenderás- comento Brock.

"conociendo mi suerte es lo más probable" le respondió de forma mental mientras asentía.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un señor algo conocido para ella.

-(¡hey! ¿No es ese el chico que salvamos del tonto nivel siete?)- pregunto Pik.

"¡Es cierto!"

La joven se acercó a él.

-¿hu? ¡hey! ¡Tú eres quien me salvo el otro día! ¿mm.. Será posible..? ¡Sí! ¡Tú puedes ser nuestra salvación! ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?-

Ash vio a Pik. Quien asintió.

Y así los viajeros siguieron al hombre de traje llegando a un edificio grande.

-este es el edificio Devon. Aquí hacemos grandes tecnologías pero últimamente hay gente que nos quieren robar unos planos y necesitamos de un buen amm.. Mensajero que pueda entregar algo sin que suceda algo malo- explico.

"No pudo acercarse a mejor chica" dijo la niña.

-(justo eso iba a decir)-

\- bueno eligió a la mejor- comento Brock.

-(¿fue eso una repetición?)- pregunto el pokemon.

-¿en serio? ¡Eso es bueno! Vengan les llevare con el director!-

Tras hablar con el señor director y recibir el paquete los chicos siguieron su viaje. No sin antes registrar en el PokeNav que les dieron sus respectivos números.

Espera…. ¿Cómo es que Ash hablaría por ahí? ¡ho! ¡Miren tiene opción de mensajes!

Aunque tuvieron que regresarse. Claro después de salvar a peko un pokemon con parecido a una gaviota de un viejo marinero, quien les dijo cuándo necesitaran cruzar el mar fueran con él.

* * *

"¡Ho! Casi lo olvido" se dijo la chica antes de acercarse al escenario de la cafetería del centro pokemon, en la cena.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto May.

Brock vio esto y sonrió.

-sorpréndanse-

-/ _papapapappaapapapapap pa pa papapa un nuevo día, vuelvo a despertar, es un día tan normal, camino bajo el sol brillando con él/._ _–_

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron al escuchar como la joven lograba hacer que la guitara cantara de manera clara.

 _-/… en cada rincón el tiempo alrededor se detuvo para mí, ¡ya no sé qué día estoy solo vivo el día de hoy!/-_

May veía con asombro como en un pequeño momento cambio de guitarra a piano y seguía tocando y haciendo la magia de hacer que las teclas no solo sonaran la melodía sino que también cantaran como si fuese una persona normal.

-en mi interior lo puedo escuchar, la luz del sol me anunciara hacia el mañana que nos guiara a experiencias que quiero experimentar, mi alma tiembla al ritmo de tus latidos, mi sueño ideal-

El final fue con unas notas sin voz.

La chica vio a su hermanastra e hiso una pequeña escala en el piano que dijo: Feliz cumple años. Hermana.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su nuevo miembro de la familia.

Esa era una de sus canciones favoritas y la joven la había interpretado a la perfección en un mix dueto de guitara eléctrica y piano. ¡En frente de todo un centro pokemon para su cumpleaños!

Pero eso no fue todo. ¡ho No! La azabache le regalo una pulsera color rubí con algunas partes en zafiro y esmeralda. Realmente era hermoso.

-Ash… ¡muchas gracias!- dijo mientras le abrazaba.

La chica asintió.

Brock y Pik veían con una mescla de felicidad, orgullo y algo de dolor.

Ambos sabían que por tener el síndrome "X" o de "Highlands" (checare bien ese dato) la joven jamás podría salir de los diez años, tanto mental como físicamente. Sin embargo la niña tenía una controversia. Ella podía pensar de la edad que biológicamente se supone tiene. Y en ocasiones eso la deprime.

Peor aún. En este mundo el síndrome del que padece le hace que hasta cierto punto sea inmortal y no se le tome en cuenta en los documentos por lo que la chica realmente tendrá diez años de por vida.

"solo existen para mí los aniversarios de encuentro con Pik" una vez les había dicho y bueno la verdad es que la chica es fuerte.

Es fuerte porque ha sabido sobrevivir a ese síndrome y sus controversias. Es fuerte porque a pesar de sus limitaciones nunca se rendía.

Es fuerte porque a pesar de estar en un mundo en donde todos hablan espeto ella se sabe hacer escuchar.

Es fuerte porque es la ceniza de un fénix.

-pikapi… chupi ka pi….- comento Pik.

-así es Pik. Sathochi está sanando- luego dirigió su mirada a la del pokemon, -aun así debemos cuidar de que no salga el tema-

-pi-

Esa noche Ash tuvo la visita de Ho Oh quien dejo la mente de la chica descansara en sus plumas.

"(efectivamente eres mi ceniza)" se dijo.

* * *

Yop: okay primero el desclamer de la canción.

La primera es un rap pley de Zarcogame.

La segunda es el intro de "Ange's Beats" es un fandub (muy bueno por cierto) que encontré el otro día.

Ahora ¡el síndrome X si existe! Y hace poco salio a la luz el caso de un chico con este problema que efectivamente parece un niño de 10 años pero tiene la medntalidad biológica, aunque eun algunas ocasiones le gana su mente infantil. ¡el chico tiene 27! Y bueno estuve investigando un poco y no es el único caso, es muy raro y extraño pero existe y me dije… ¿sera esto por que Ahs nunca crese y tiene 10 años siempre? Bueno es la única razón lógica y amm… ¡ya con esto me despido!

Por cierto se me ocurrió la loca idea de aser un xros entre Kindgdoom Hearts y ya sea este fic o bien el de doble corazón, aunque… puede ser uno nuevo. ¿deveria arriesgarme? ¡voten por favor!

Ks: okay Ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Yop: ¡sonrian con el corazón!

Los dos: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	7. Olas, Osos y Destellos

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elegida y el que vio a ho-oh.

Sera una mescla de anime, juego y mis propias ideas.

Mas adelante entrara cierto clon psiquico. Se dará una sorpresita respecto a Ash y Sir Aron así que… ¡'Tense atentos!

Ho y sip. Ash puede hablar con los pokes.

Yop: bueno entremos al fic.

Pd: ¿de que sabor es su helado favorito? A mi me encantan los combinados de vainilla con con chocolate o nues.

P2: ¿adivinen quien sale en este episodio? ¡ho! ¡alerta de algo ooc!

Yop:¡fe de erratas! Me di cuenta que me estaba refiriendo a ciudad Ferrica como Petalia así que… ¡gomenasai! ¡prometo tratar de poner más atención en esos detalles!

* * *

-Ash… si sigues haciendo eso te caerás al agua-

La voz de Brock hiso que la chica se bajara de la copa y fuese a la pequeña cabina que había en la lancha del señor dueño de Peko. Quien se había ofrecido a llevarles al siguiente gimnasio.

El problema fue al llegar pues Ash se encontró con alguien que… realmente hacia que Pik invocara tormentas.

-¡valla valla! ¡Pero si es Cenicienta!- la voz burlona hiso que la chica diese vuelta en el lobie del centro pokemon, dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cara al irrespetuoso.

-(¡DÉJAME ELECTROCUTARLO!)- gritaba el pokemon amarillo que era sostenido por Brock.

 _"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Oso pardo!"_

-la pregunta es ¿Qué haces por aquí tú?- dijo mientras se acercaba y finalmente le revolvía los cabellos a la joven.

-¡HEY!-

-¿hu? Ese es nuevo-

-Disculpa…. ¿no eres el famoso Gary Oack? Y ¿Por qué tratas así a mi hermana?-

La voz de Max saco de una sesión de despeinado por parte del chico.

-Sí ese soy yo. Y Ashlyn y yo así nos llevamos-

 _"¡Qué soy ASH!"_

-pero Ashlyn te queda mejor. Tú sabes eso de ser chica y demás-

 _"¡no es mi culpa que me hayan puesto ese nombre!"_

-ne da igual tu eres Ashlyn y punto-

 _"Así como tú eres oso y ya_ "

-(nunca les entenderé, primero se odian a muerte y después son primos lejanos… ¿¡son bipolares o qué?!)-

"tu si"

-(tú lo eres más)-

Gary sabía algo que ni Brock ni Misti sabían. (o al menos eso creía)

Eso era que Ash era adoptada.

Un día Delia y el su abuelo estaban platicando en el laboratorio cuando escucharon un llanto de bebe, este les guio a una cesta con una bebe y una nota. En esa nota venia el nombre de la niña, algo de dinero para sus cuidados. Gary solo sabía eso, no tenía detalles u otras pistas pero desde que su amiga/prima/hermana menor había descubierto ese dato él estaba muy metido en una investigación. Encontraría a los padres de Ashlyn y les daría su opinión respecto al nombre y el que la hayan abandonado totalmente.

Y las últimas pistas habían indicado que en esta región de Hoenn podía encontrar algo de información.

Aunque claro esta no diría nada a la chica.

-bueno ustedes que hacen por aquí. Lo último que supe es que estabas en Villa Raíz y ¿Quién es este pequeño fan mío?-

 _"Estoy participando en la liga Hoenn y él es Max mi hermanito"_

-¿¡he hermanito?!-

 _"¡dha ha! Es obvio ¿no? Má se casó con Norman y ellos son sus hijos por lo que ahora somos hermanos"_

-esa no me la esperaba-

 _"tú nunca esperas nada"_

-¿¡q que quieres decir con eso?!-

 _"Que eres feo"_

La mirada del castaño no se hiso esperar.

May y Max veían con algo de interés la relación entre los dos nativos de Kanto, al parecer se llevaban demasiado bien como para ser verdad.

-bueno supongo que iras al gimnasio ¿verdad?- rompió el concurso de miradas el nieto del profesor.

 _"yep pero primero debo ir a ver a un tal Maximo Peñas o algo así"_

-mmm… creo que le vi entrar a una caverna cercana-

 _"¡Perfecto nos vemos luego!"_

Y con eso la chica y su fiel pikachu salieron corriendo en busca de su misterioso recibidor de mensajes.

* * *

-niña haya abajo es muy oscuro, recomendaría que usaras esto- le dijo un alpinista mientras le pasaba el disco de habilidad Destello.

-(pero si yo ya lo sé, mira)- dijo pik mientas hacia sus mejillas brillaran.

-¡ho! Veo que ya tienes a un pokemon que sabe Destello ¿he? Y si lo puede usar en las cavernas es porque ya tienes la medalla de esta isla ¿verdad?-

Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica el alpinista suspiro.

-para poder utilizar la habilidad destello de manera legal en las cavernas necesitas tener minimo dos medallas, la de ciudad Ferrica y la de esta isla. Con eso pruebas que puedes usarle de manera responsable-

La chica asintió.

"es como en Kanto… pero allá debías conseguir tres medallas antes de poderle usar. Bueno Pik no queremos que nos vuelva a suceder lo que en Jotho ¿verdad?"

-(¡pues que esperamos! ¡Vamos a ese gimnasio y ganemos el derecho de usar destello no solo en kanto! ¡ho si nena! ¡Seré el primer pikachu en usar destello de manera oficial en tres regiones!)-

La chica asintió y tras dar una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento al alpinista Salió de la caverna.

* * *

-woow tenías razón fueron 2 minutos- comento Max al ver a la azabache regresar.

-en Jotho sucedió algo similar, no sabía que tenía que ganar el derecho de usar destello en esa región y salió de la caverna exactamente 2 minutos después- comento Brock.

 _"¡A que esperamos! ¡Vamos a ese gimnacio!"_

* * *

"¡¿Qué tu no estabas en Ferrica?!"/-(¡¿Qué tu no estabas en Ferrica?!)- Gritaron los dos amigos al ver al muchacho de lentes a la entrada del gimnasio.

-Tome un vuelo y deje a mi primo en el gimnasio de Petra- respondió a la silenciosa pregunta, -veo mucho talento en ti por lo que decidí ser tu seguidor y evaluador oficial- agrego.

Ash voltio a ver a Brock con una cara que demandaba una explicación.

-a diferencia de kanto y jotho en donde los Líderes y ayudantes del profesor Oack llevan un registro de los entrenadores, aquí si hay un entrenador que llame la atención desde el primer momento se le asigna un miembro oficial de la liga para mantenerle registrado y ver su progreso de gimnasio en gimnasio a eso se le conoce como seguidor y/o evaluador. Es alguien que te da algo de información referente al líder y tú debes ver qué hacer con esa información- explico el moreno.

"¡hoooooooo!"

-veo que vienes por la siguiente medalla ¿he? Bueno te diré que al líder de aquí le gusta surfear y le encanta la lucha. ¡Buena suerte!- dijo antes de darle paso al recinto.

-(¿surfear y lucha?)-

"creo se refiere a que sabe en qué momento tomar la ola ósea dar los mejores golpes y ¿supongo es de tipo lucha?"

-(¡genial! ¿Cómo se supone ganaremos contra eso?)- pregunto el roedor.

"tú ya sabes tomar las olas y bueno aún no he entrenado del todo a los demás pero… el entrenamiento que hicimos en el barco de peko puede ayudar"

-(no es lo mismo ver la ola y correr de ella que tomarla)-

"algo es algo"

* * *

-¡Hola! Soy ¿hu? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin las luces?- pregunto el líder quien tenía un conjunto playero y cabellos turquesa.

"¿no hay luces?" pregunto extrañada la chica.

-(Ash… ¿volviste a usar de manera inconsciente uno de tus dones?)- pregunto Pik.

"¡Se supone que tu vigilas eso!"

-(¡¿Cómo voy a saber que caminar a obscuras es una habilidad especial?!)-

-hemm… ¿estás hablando telepáticamente con ese pikachu?-

"¡¿q que hago?!"

-(¡u usa las señas!)-

 _"¡N no p para nada lo que pasa es que pik meconosetantoquepuedeverloquedigosinnesesidaddehacersñasparaquemeentienda!"_

-h he…. No sé mucho de lenguaje de señas pero creo que eso que hiciste al final es un record mundial- comento el surfista luchador.

-(ya la regaste)-

"¡ho tu cállate!"

-bueno se ve que eres un buen reto así que … ¿listo para la batalla?-

Pik movió una oreja en molestia y sin avisarlo uso un mega destello junto con un pequeño impactrueno.

-(¡enciende las luces bobo! ¡Es niña NIÑA N-I-Ñ-A!)-

El surfista vio confundido al ratón y luego fijo bien la vista a su contrincante dándose cuenta de su error.

-he… lo siento, jeje no pensé que fueses chica- comento el muchacho.

La niña hiso ademan de no darle importancia. La verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a las confusiones de género y las reacciones de pik aunque…. El fuese el primero en darse un impactrueno a si mismo por confundirla también.

-okay la pelea es dos vs todos los que traigas ¿lista?-

La chica asintió de forma confidente.

El referi dio el vanderaso de salida.

"¡Treck a jugar!"

-¡Adelante amigo!-

* * *

-¿Qué estrategias crees que use Ash esta vez?- pregunto Max.

-no lo sé, cuando se trata de batallas pokemon nunca se sabe que puede pasar por la cabeza de esa chica-

* * *

"Esto es interesante" pensó el líder de gimnasio. Había estado viendo como la joven azabache le daba indicaciones entre sonidos al pokemon tipo planta quien usaba sus habilidades naturales para esquivar y ganar puntos a su favor. Y si era dañado usaba absorber para no debilitarse.

-¡Montemos la ola!- dio la orden a su pokemon al ver el momento adecuado para acabar con el oponente de un golpe.

"¡Treck alístate a esquivar y cortar!"

-(¡entendido!)- acto seguido el pokemon cerró los ojos y dejo sus oídos le dijeran en donde estaba el inicio de la ola.

"no puedo saber qué es lo que le dice con esas combinaciones de sonido…"pensó el muchacho al ver como el pokemon planta asentía y cerraba los ojos.

"¿Por qué los cierra? La ola va en camino" la respuesta a sus pensamientos se dio en el mismo instante en el que la "ola" de su pokemon se terminaba de formar para atrapar al Trecko en sus aguas, este esquivo a la perfección y dio un salto mientras preparaba sus garras.

-¿¡pero qué?!-

El tipo lucha al fallar su movimiento se hiso daño a sí mismo y fue rematado con el movimiento Corte.

"¡JA! ¡Eso es cortar olas!"

-(no sabes contar chistes)-

"¡Tu cállate!"

Treck suspiro, su entrenadora y pokemon sempai eran los únicos que se pondrían a pelear en un momento así.

-¡woow! ¡tú si sabes montar olas! ¿de dónde vienes? En pueblo Raíz no hay mar ¿cierto?-

 _"heee… no se… Pero en Pueblo Paleta si tenemos una pequeña costa y los lagos del Prof. Oack_."

-he… no entiendo-

Ash rodo los ojos y saco la pokedex.

/Soy Dexter Pokedex perteneciente a la entrenadora nativa de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y recientemente mudada a Villa Raiz de Hoenn Ash Kechum. Dato curioso respecto a mi propietaria: es muda y padece de…/ antes de que terminase de recitar la información Ash la cerro.

-¡Ho! ¡En pueblo paleta tienen olas ¿he?!- pregunto el muchacho a lo que la niña asintió.

-eso explica todo pero… ¡de seguro no son tan grandes como esta!-

Dicho eso El entrenador saco a la evolución de su pokemon anterior.

"Ese es grande"

-(y gordo)-

-(¡me dijiste gordo!)-

-(¡nononononono! ¡q quise decir que eras grande y musculoso!)-

Ash rodo los ojos.

"Treck regresa amigo"

Y con eso el pokemon planta desapareció en su pokebola.

"mmm… nop no será buena idea… yep"

Pik miro con algo de horror como la muchacha volteaba a verle.

-(¡y yo no peleo con el!)-

"pues ni modo"

Pik tenía algunas lagrimitas en los ojos pues le tocaba pelear contra el que acababa de insultar.

-(no me gusta como será esto)- murmuraba.

"lo siento amigo pero eres el único que conoce un movimiento tipo agua"

-(¡Ho! ¿¡Usaremos eso?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!)- dijo con renovado espíritu.

-(¿de qué hablan?)- murmuro el pokemon enemigo.

-¿un tipo eléctrico contra uno tipo lucha? ¿Te gusta dar sorpresas, cierto? ¡Sismo!-

"¡al aire!"

Pik uso Cola de hierro como resorte y dar un salto muy grande potenciado con un ataque rápido.

-wooow esquivaste bien el sismo pero… ¿lograras esquivar esta? ¡Tiro vital!-

"¡Surfeemos!"

-(Entendido)-

Para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes Pik se concentró y ….

-¡wowowowowwowoo! ¡¿E ES ESA UNA OLA D DE VERDAD?!-

Pik estaba arriba de una gigantesca ola en una pequeña tabla de surfeo.

"¡A rokeaaar!"/-(¡a roakeaaar!)- gritaron al mismo tiempo los mejores amigos.

* * *

-¡¿c cómo es que Pik conoce Surf!?- gritaron los hermanos Maple.

-heee eso es algo que ni el profesor Oack sabe, pero si mal no recuerdo no es la única habilidad secreta de Pik- comento Brock.

* * *

-¡la retadora es la ganadora!- anuncio el réferi tras que el tipo lucha fuera noqueado por el ataque acuático y un último movimiento de tipo eléctrico.

-¡Woow! ¡tú si sabes montar olas! Ten- al decir la última palabra el joven surfista le entrego a la muchacha la medalla correspondiente.

-Con esto no solo demuestras que me venciste, sino que también eres capaz de ver lo que se avecina y poder no solo esquivarlo, sino que actuar para evitar daños, aparte es muestra de que puedes utilizar de forma legal el movimiento Destello en todo Hoenn fuera de combate- explico el líder de gimnasio.

"¡Muy bien ya tenemos la segunda medalla!"

-(¡y podemos usar Destello!)- grito feliz el tipo eléctrico.

-(aunque… no sé porque lo necesitas si puedes ver muy bien sin luz)- comento el roedor esto solo se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la muchacha.

-(¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad!)- se quejó.

-Realmente hice una buena elección al seguirte, ¡un pikachu que conoce Surf! ¡esta jamás me la creerán en el cuartel!- comento el hombre de lentes obscuros y traje azul.

"este tipo me da miedo"

-(no eres la única que se siente así)-

-bueno Ash te veré en el siguiente gimnasio, creo el que debes visitar ahora es el de tipo eléctrico, lo demás creo lo sabe tu amigo- y con eso el hombre se fue.

* * *

-¡Ash! ¿¡Cómo es que pik conoce un movimiento tipo agua si es eléctrico!- grito Max.

-eso también me gustaría saberlo- dijo May.

"creo es porque es amarillo" (N.a: ¡toma esa!)

-(eso no es excusa)-

 _"La verdad no lo sé"_

-bueno antes de que intentemos matarnos y saber cómo es que pik hace cosas raras…. ¿no debemos buscar a un tal peñas?- interrumpió Brock.

-¡Tienes razón!- gritaron, los cuatro… bueno dos gritaron en humanes, otro en pikachunes y la ultima en señas.

Y antes que lo que un gallo canta la azabache estaba en la cueva.

* * *

Tras vencer a vareos pokemons y que Brock y May incrementaran sus números en sus equipos los chicos llegaron a una especie de claro dentro de la caverna, dentro se encontraba un hombre de cabellos grises y traje azul obscuro.

-mm... Esta piedra sin duda alguna será interesante- se dijo el hombre.

-disculpa de pura casualidad te llamas Máximo- pregunto Brock.

-si ese soy yo, y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo mientras se volteaba a verles

-Soy Max, él es Brock, ella May ella Ash y el Pik- presento el niño de lentes.

-mucho gusto en conocerles, soy Maximo Peñas, ¿existe algún motivo para que me hayan venido a buscar?- pregunto el hombre a lo que la chica asintió y se quitó la mochila buscando lo que le debía entregar.

"donde le deje"

-(no me digas que la perdiste)-

"¡no la perdí! ¡Solo no me acuerdo donde esta!"

-(¡es lo mismo que perderla!)-

"¡no es cierto!"

Máximo veía con curiosidad la intervención entre la entrenadora y el pokemon. La chica no hablaba pero el pokemon parecía leerle los pensamientos.

-¿es ese un pokemon psíquico que conoce transformación?- pregunto al tras un rato de observación.

"-(¡ja! ¿Yo/el un pokemon psíquico? ¡el mejor chiste de la historia!)-"dijeron (bueno uno dijo y otro pensó) los dos hermanos adoptados.

-nop aunque puede que explique un montón de situaciones con Pik pero no, Pik no es un psíquico- respondió Brock.

-entonces… Ustedes dos deben tener un gran lazo para que puedan entenderse sin necesidad de muchas palabras, ¿me permites?- al finalizar la oración el chico señalo a pik.

"claro no veo porque no" pensó la joven mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-(ahora que te traes)- murmuro Pik.

El de traje lo levanto y lo observo de manera crítica.

-mmm.. Interesante, este pikachu está muy bien entrenado y se ve que aún le falta mucho por aprender pero dará la mejor pelea contra alguien que tenga ventaja de tipo-

-(me guata como vez)-

-la cola esta firme y fuerte lo que significa que puede hacer muchas cosas con ella- agrego al análisis.

-¡ha!-

El repentino grito de Ash distrajo la atención de todos.

"¡la encontré la encontree!" tarareaba en su mente mientras saltaba con la carta en las manos antes de entregársela al hombre.

-¿es esto para mí?-

La chica asintió.

-o bueno gracias- sonrió mientras abría la carta y se ponía a leerla.

-wow al parecer el director de la empresa está en necesidades de mis servicios-

-¡Aquí estas!-

Todos voltearon a la entrada del claro viendo a un grupo de maleantes pertenecientes al equipo Acua.

"¡Algo de acción!" pensó la chica antes de ponerse en posición y frente a ella el pokemon eléctrico.

-(¡a quien atacamos primero!)-

-espera.. un chico con gorra roja y un pikachu… ¡tu eres el famoso entrometido ¿cierto?!-

Ash solo sonrió.

-(Ash… ¿usamos otra vez el agua?)-

Al ver los pokemons que los enemigos sacaron los escaneo con la pokedex.

"Al menos no son nivel 7… ne si lo usamos daremos mucho daño, solo usemos una pequeña lluvia de relámpagos"

-¡dos contra uno no es justo!- acto seguido apareció al lado de pik un pokemon roca flotante con dos pares de brazos y en vez de manos garras.

-(¡tú que eres!)-

-(soy un Metacros, puedes decirme Met por ahora)-

-Ash, peleemos juntos- anuncio Maximo.

La chica asintió para acto seguido dar una orden silenciosa a su pokemon.

-(¿Qué tan avanzado estas? Tu entrenadora no te dijo nada)-

-(ntp Ash es muda y nos puede dar indicaciones con combinaciones de sonido aparte que ella prefiere nosotros pensemos el movimiento adecuado en situaciones de riesgo)-

-(eso puede ser útil)- dijo Meta antes de dar su propio ataque tras escuchar el comando de su entrenador.

"¡Pik dale una migraña a ese de allá!"

-(¡entendido!)- con eso el pokemon dio un fuerte ataque rápido en la cabeza a un pokemon el cual inmediatamente callo.

-¡usa Garra Metal!-

El pokemon azul hiso lo suyo y pronto estaban sin contrincantes.

-¡esta nos las pagaras!- dijo el líder del grupito antes de que éste desapareciera.

"¡Cobardes!" pensaron tanto Pik como Ash.

-cielos, tu realmente te has enfrentado a situaciones extrañas ¿no es así? Bueno fue un gusto conocerte y sin duda alguna espero vernos pronto pero debo ir a atender otros asuntos- comento el hombre de traje antes de desaparecer por la entrada al claro.

-¿exploramos un poco antes de irnos?- pregunto May.

A lo que los demás asintieron.

* * *

Yop: ¡antes que me linchen! En Pokemon Amarillo te dan un Pikachu que puede aprender Surf, Vuelo y no me acuerdo que otro ataque, ¡ese es Pik!

Ahora vamos a responder comentarios:

 **Da faq:** Nope, a pesar de que sería mejor que ese fuese su nombre se complicaría con el resto de la historia, mucho más adelante verás el porqué.

 **Tyranyus:** ¡Me encanta que te guste! Y no te preocupes no pienso hacer este fic un cross, me refería a hacer una especie de "spin-off au" o algo así pero este se quedara tal cual está planeado.

 **:** yep esa es la idea, no estoy muy segura de cómo lo pondré pero así será, y me alaga saber que te atrapo la historia xD ¡nopales ahí nos vidrios! ¡Para nada terminaran las dos! Te puedo asegurar de que será muuuuy diferente. Y… ¡mira se te cumplió tu deseo! ¡Apareció Gary en el capítulo!

Ahoraaaaaaa…. ¡a dormir!

Ks:whattha…

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks:… sonríe con el Corazón…

Yop: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	8. ¡nuevas metas! Hola equipo Roket ¡bonus

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas derrato veremos algo de Aura userAsh. Y sipAsh seguirá siendo la elegida y la que vio a ho-oh.

Yop:¡Nos estamos acercando cada vez más a la primera película!

Ks: ¿Cómo escribirás eso?

Yop: ¡no tengo idea!

Ks:….

Yop: ¡preguntaaaaa! ¿Debería poner capítulos de relleno con recuerdos de las aventuras de Kanto, Naranjas y Jotho? O ¿esas las pongo en otros fics? ¡Ahora vamos con el fic y repuesta a los comentarios al final!

* * *

EL mundo de los monstruos de bolsillo es basto y curioso.

Sin embargo por las diversas cosas que suceden en ocasiones a uno se le olvidan las leyendas y por esto me refiero a leyendas y mitos, no a pokemons legendarios.

Si algo tenía bien aprendido Ash es que las leyendas siempre SIEMPRE fueron verdad.

Puede que en estos momentos solo sean palabras, pero en alguna ocasión sucedieron. Por lo que no es de extrañar que cuando escucho la leyenda del cometa del milenio quisiera ir a averiguarla de inmediato.

-Ash… faltan aproximadamente tres semanas para que eso suceda, tiempo suficiente para ir a buen tiempo- comento Brock

La chica asintió.

Siguiente parada: la meseta del milenio.

Pero de momento a descansar un poco en este pequeño pueblo que está de paso a la siguiente ciudad y el próximo gimnasio.

* * *

-(¡heyAsh mira!)-

El comentario de Pik hizo que la niña viera a un cartel que se mostraba en la ventana de una tienda.

"¿hu?... ¡hey esto es de eso que ma nos estaba enseñando en Kanto y quería que participáramos aquí!"

-¿Qué vez?- pregunto Max.

Ash señalo el cartel y después se le ocurrió algo.

Salió corriendo y trajo de la muñeca a May.

"¡Mira esto!" comento mentalmente mientras ponía la mano en el cartel.

-¿hu?- la chica se puso a leer el cartel.

-¿concurso pokemon?- pregunto algo interesada.

La niña asintió y después de tomar el cartel corrió a donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

"¡cómo no te puedo explicar te lo mostrare!"

-(¡hu ju nueva experiencia!)- grito emocionado Pik.

Los demás le dieron alcance.

* * *

-Hola, ¿vienes a lo del concurso?- pregunto una muchacha de cabellos azules.

La chica asintió.

-muy bien, este es un concurso extra oficial por lo que no es necesario que estés registra de manera oficial para los concursos- explico la mujer mientras ponía los datos de la pokedex en su registro.

-¿hu? Si lo que está aquí es cierto entonces has de ser muy hábil y si creo eres de la familia de la reina de Hoenn los demás competidores no tendrán chance- comento la chica.

Esto confundió a los Maple.

¿Reina de Hoenn?

-Delia, la madre de Ash es una famosa coordinadora retirada, gano cuatro veces seguidas el gran festival de esta región- explico Brock.

* * *

Los ojos de May se abrieron enormemente al ver la primera participación.

Era una joven de cabellos violacios que para el concurso presento a un Mandki.

-lili, usa rayo burbuja- dijo la mujer.

El pokemon uso el ataque para envolverse mientras giraba en su propio eje dando un espectáculo alucinante.

Al final las burbujas estallaron y con los reflectores crearon vareos arcoíris. Pero eran tantos que no se podía ver al pokemon.

Aun así May estaba impresionada.

Luego siguió un chico con un Cacneas el cual uso Pin misil como lasos aunque al final no salio muy bien que digamos.

Al pokemon del tercer concursante le dio pánico escénico y corrió, por lo que termino descalificado.

-nuestra siguiente concursante es Ash con su compañero Twall-

Ash entro al escenario con el pokemon volador en el brazo y después de darle un asentimiento este se puso en vuelo, elevándose hasta el techo del resino tapando algunos de los reflectores, para luego usar viento cortante de una manera pausada, poderosa y elegante, de tal forma que paresia que cortaba las luses de colores y generaba una especie de sonidos. Luego se dejo caer en picada con una graciosa vuelta de campana, los restos del ataque anterior le hacían ver aun más hermoso y elegante. Casi cuando tocaba el piso abrió las alas y de otro viento cortante se elevo de nuevo dando un ultimo aleteo en medio de los reflectores que le dieron un toque magnifico a sus plumajes.

-(¡Hola!)- dijo al final.

-¡W WAW! ¡esa fue una presentación muy interesante! Veamos que dicen los jueces- anuncio la presentadora.

El jurado se componía de la enfermera Joey local, el dueño del supermercado local y el alcalde del pueblo.

-¡una excelente demostración de poder y libertad!- comento el vendedor.

-¡magnifico! ¡los movimientos fueron en el preciso momento!- agrego el alcalde.

-¡la forma en que brillan sus plumas da a entender que esta en excelentes condiciones!- comento la enfermera.

-¡ahora se llevara a cabo la puntuación! De esto sigue la etapa de batallas-

La puntuación fue rápida y solo quedaron Ash y el joven del cacneas.

-¡adelante con la batalla!- anuncio la comentarista.

La batalla fue corta y con el gane de Ash.

Pero eso no le importo mucho a Ash. Lo que sí, fue la cara de admiración y felicidad de May. Ash había visto esa cara en diferentes personas y sabia muy bien lo que significaba.

Realización.

May había encontrado un sueño a seguir.

No fue de extrañar que al llegar al centro pokemon la joven entrenadora novata corriera a la computadora y buscara mas información de los concursos y tras disidirse fue a registrarse como coordinadora.

Ash sonrió. Eso definitivamente era lo de May.

-y ¿tu no te registraras?- pregunto Max.

Ash se encojio de hombros.

-Vamos Ash porque no lo intentas-

La chica rodó los ojos.

 _"na, si acaso entrare a las copas, y concursos no oficiales, tal vez después de ganar la liga"_

Esto se gano unas risitas por parte de Brock.

-no tienes remedio-

La chica solo rió por lo bajo.

Y se dispuso a comer.

-¿no tienes que llamar a alguien?- pregunto Brock.

Al principio Ash se quedó viendo raro a su amigo hasta que recordó y salió corriendo a los teléfonos.

-¡Ash Sathochi Ketchum/Maple !¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor jovencita por no llamarme en cada centro pokemon?- la voz regañona de su madre hizo que la niña sudara.

 _"¡Se me olvido completamente! O ¡y enseñe a May el mundo del concurso pokemon!"_

La mujer suspiro, y volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien cariño, solo recuerda llamarme más seguido, y dile a May que cuando quiera le puedo enseñar algunos trucos-

La niña asintió y tras hablar un rato más colgó y hablo al profesor Oack.

Otro rato más y la chica apago el aparato.

* * *

-Veamos… si las cosas van como lo planeamos dentro de dos semanas tendremos nuestro deseo- hablaba un cirquero mientras veía anos planos.

Mientras tanto un pokemon de pelaje blanco y un cuerno se despertaba.

"(algo malo esta por pasar)" pensó, antes de concentrarse y empezar un viaje a donde creía se llevaría acabo el problema.

* * *

-sucede algo- pregunto Brock al ver como la chica dejaba la cena de pronto.

La chica miro a todas partes y luego regreso la vista a su amigo.

"¿no equipo roquet?"

Eso llamo la atención de los dos amigos de casi toda la vida de la chica.

-es verdad no hemos visto al equipo roquet desde que estamos aquí en Hoenn-

-(algo han de estar tramando… no es normal que no los encontremos. Ya llevamos ¿Qué? ¿tres o cuatro semanas?)- comento Pik.

-¿Quién es el Equipo Roquet?- pregunto Max.

Para sorpresa de todos las luses se apagaron y una extraña música empezó a sonar.

-¡Prepárense para los problemas! ¡Pues ya estamos aquí!- sonó la voz de una mujer.

-¡y más vale que teman pues nos perdimos en Tatoohí!- agrego la voz de un hombre.

De entre las mesas salieron dos personas y unos reflectores se pusieron en ellos.

La mujer llevaba un conjunto de blusa ombliguera, y minifalda blanca con un R en rojo, al igual que unos guantes y botas negras hasta la rodilla y el codo. Lo impactante era el largo cabello magenta peinado hacia atrás.

-¡para proteger al mundo de la devastación!- dijo mientras hacia una pose.

-¡para unir a los pueblos de cada nación!- agrego el hombre quien vestía un pantalón y camisa blancos con una R grande y roja en el pecho, guantes largos negros y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello era hasta los hombros y de color violeta casi azul.

-¡para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!- dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una rosa.

-¡y extender nuestro reino hasta Titicaca!- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una rosa.

-¡Jessie!- se presentó de manera dramática la mujer.

-¡Jameemes!- se presentó de igual forma pero más graciosa el hombre.

-¡y el guapo Meawht!- grito un pokemon gatuno que salió de la nada.

-¡el equipo roquet despega a la velocidad de la luz!- comento la ahora conocida Jessie.

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear! ¡AYYYY, MADRÉ!- dijo James.

-¡Meaw así es!-

-¡(Lo que dice él!)- dijo un pokemon azul parecido a un globo.

Ash y Pik corrieron a saludarles de una forma feliz y después…

"¡Impactruenalos!"

-(¡síiii!)-

El grupo de raritos salió volando tras el ataque del pokemon.

-¡woow esta vez duramos menos!- comento el hombre mientras volaba.

-ese pikachu se hace cada vez más fuerte- comento el gato parlante.

-a la próxima lo atraparemos porque ahora-

-¡NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ!-

-(¡Así es!)-

Tras ver la clásica estrellita que salía tras que el trió volara la joven fue a sentarse de forma tranquila y con renovadas energías.

-(es bueno saber que tendremos a esos tres para practicar)- comento Pik.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto May.

-ho, esos tres son los más inofensivos y molestos miembros del Equipo Roket, también son los que menos record sucio tienen y nos han estado siguiendo a Ash casi desde el primer día de ser entrenadora, en algunas ocasiones nos han ayudado a salir de problemas pero la mayoría del tiempo solo lo hacen- comento Brock.

Los hermanos Maple asintieron.

Al parecer su hermana tenía una suerte de lo más extraño.

* * *

Mewtwo llego a las islas donde se rumoreaba vivía el pokemon guardián del mar.

'¿Alguna razón para tu visita?' hablo una voz masculina tras haber entrado a una cueva submarina.

'Sé muy bien que tú no eres de ir y decir hola como si nada, eso es más de Mew o Latias pero de ti no.' Agrego la voz mientras una figura salía de la cueva.

'Vengo de hablar con Ho-Oh, me dijo que necesitaba otros tres permisos para poder ser el guía de Ash, si se puede' comento el pokemon clon.

El legendario de plata se le quedo viendo.

'Tendrás que pasar las pruebas de Mew. Sí lo haces pasaras mis pruebas y entonces tendrás nuestro consentimiento. Pero recuerda… Solo Arceus puede decir quien sí o quién no.'

El pokemon clon asintió.

Ahora solo debía buscar a Mew y pasar sus pruebas. Lo cual conociéndola será algo difícil.

* * *

Yop:¡May por fin sabe que hacer! … ¡y se respondio la pregunta de uno de los comentarios anteriores!... ¡no tengo idea de como fue que escribí las presentaciones! ¿Qué tal salio he? ¡es mi primera ves describiendo ese tipo de situaciones en un fic! ¡por favor comenten que tal salió!

Ks: eso fue raro…. Y no, no somos dueños de StarWars.

Yop:¡ahora un pequeño bonus!

* * *

Gary Oack era alguien que le gustaba conocer de todo.

Y más que le hicieran caso.

Por eso cuando conoció a Ash las cosas fueron diferentes.

Él había estado alardeando como siempre de su gran conocimiento pokemon por ser nieto del gran Profesor Samuel Oack.

Sin embargo ese día había entrado alguien más en la escuela.

Al principio pensó que era un niño pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que en realidad era una chica.

La niña nueva tenía unas peculiares marcas en las mejillas y su cabello era hasta los hombros y alborotado.

Pero lo más interesante era que la chica paso de largo, no se detuvo como los demás al reconocerle, para preguntarle cosas y levantarle el ego.

No.

La niña nueva simple y sencillamente le ignoro.

Eso era algo nuevo para el joven Oack por lo que fue inmediatamente a hablar con ella.

-¡hey! Eres nueva verdad, nunca te había visto por aquí así que has de ser nueva y por eso no me conoces, pero déjame decirte que yo soy Gary Oack.

La niña se le quedo viendo y movió la cabeza en señal de confusión

¿Qué tiene que ver que él sea Gary Oack?

-Soy el nieto del profesor Samuel Oack- agrego el niño tras ver que no daba el fruto esperado.

La niña volvió a ladear la cabeza.

-¡soy el nieto de alguien famoso! ¡Tú debes de actuar como todas las demás!- grito frustrado tras un rato.

La chica solo rodó los ojos, le mostró la lengua y se fue.

Eso sí que puso enojado al niño, quien le alcanzo.

-a todo esto…Nunca me dijiste cómo te llamas-

La niña señalo una plaquita de plástico y cartón con su nombre.

-¿Te llamas Ash?-

La niña asintió.

-no eres de muchas palabras ¿he?-

Un asentimiento de cabeza.

Los demás niños veían con algo de asombro, molestia y celos a la niña que no había dicho nada al famoso nieto del profesor pokemon.

Y esto no fue muy bien visto por parte de unas seguidoras. Aunque para otros (más que nada niños) les parecía algo fascinante.

Esa fascinación y desagrado creció cuando entraron a clase y la niña nueva término reconociendo más pokemons y sus tipos o evoluciones en el memorama que el mismo Gary.

* * *

-¿te enteraste? Una niña nueva en el salón de la maestra Fifí le gano a Gary Oack en el memorama de pokemon-

-¿enserio? ¡No lo creo!-

Los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente, y de la misma forma la niña gano tanto admiradores como enemigos.

Aunque ante los ojos de Gary ella era una rival y una persona extraña.

Al finalizar las clases, se sorprendió de ver a su abuelo llegar y saludar a la niña.

Esta ladeo la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía su nombre?

El profesor rio un poco.

-Soy e profesor Oack, aunque tu madre me conoce como Suamel. Hablando de Delia, me pidió que pasara por ti y te llevara junto con Gary al laboratorio, esta algo ocupada con unas cosas del restaurante- comento el hombre.

La niña asintió y fue así como Ash Ketchum conoció el laboratorio del profesor Oack el cual conocería tanto que hasta con los ojos cerrados lo podía recorrer.

Sin embargo un día paso algo extraño.

Unos niños mayores y celosos se fueron contra Gary por "quitarles a sus futuras novias" y Gary en aquel entonces no era muy bien dado en peleas por lo que la llevaba de perder. Por fortuna Ash pasaba por ahí y tras ver lo que pasaba se metió a la bola y puso en su lugar a los molestos niños grandes.

-¡las niñas no deben de pelear!- grito uno de ellos antes de correr por la cara de muerte que le dedico la infante.

-¿c como hiciste eso?- pregunto el niño.

La chica solo movió la mano en ademan de no ser nada.

-¿no ser nada?, ¡Ash! ¡Venciste a los niños mayores!- dijo Gary como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-¡porque nunca contestas!- grito enojado y frustrado el niño.

La chica se puso una mano en la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

-¿no puedes hablar?- pregunto dudoso su interlocutor.

La chica asintió, y bajo la cabeza.

-¿estas enferma? Si es así mi hermana conoce muy buenos remedios para curar todo-

La chica negó con la cabeza y le miro.

Gary vio algo que nunca pensó ver y que sin duda alguna no quería volver a ver jamás.

Unos ojos tristes.

Los usualmente llenos de vida, alegría y curiosidad ojos de Ash ahora lucían tristes y opacados.

Gary entendió.

Ash jamás hablaría.

Pero no quería creerlo.

Por lo que corrió y le pregunto a su abuelo si existía alguna forma de regresarle la voz a Ash.

El anciano negó con la cabeza y se puso a su nivel de ojos.

-Ash nació así- explico. –Puede hacer algunos sonidos pero fuera de eso nunca podrá hablar.-

Gary lloro ese día.

Lloro por la niña que era diferente y sonreía a pesar de no poder hablar. Por la niña que podía hablar con los ojos.

Dos días después unos niños se estaban burlando de la niña por no poder hablar y Gary ya no lo soporto.

-¡déjenla en paz! ¡El único capaz de molestarle soy yo porque soy su rival!-

A partir de ese día Ash y Gary eran como hermanos o primos. Y el niño asumió el rol del molesto, pero cariñoso hermano mayor.

Y la idea de regresar la voz a Ash se olvidó. Pues la niña era feliz como era y Gary ya le entendía con el lenguaje de señas.

* * *

Yop: bueno ahora ya sabemos como es que Gary y Ash se conocieron.

Y perdón por tardar en subir capítulos. ¡no tengo internet! De hecho este lo subí de contrabando en la escuela.

Ks: okay.

Yop: buenoooo¡icamayoloxinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto


	9. ¡Dudas y bonus!

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

" _lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas derrato veremos algo de Aura userAsh. Y sipAsh seguirá siendo la elegida y la que vio a ho-oh.

Yop:¡Nos estamos acercando cada vez más a la primera película!

Ks: ¿Cómo escribirás eso?

Yop: ¡no tengo idea!

Ks:….

Yop: ¡Ahora vamos con el fic y repuesta a los comentarios al final!

* * *

Por fin llegaron al siguiente gimnasio.

Después de un montón de aventuras y desventuras (incluyendo la primera lección de coordinación de May que am… no salió muy bien que digamos) al igual que el correr por toda la playa tratando de esquivar a un travieso pokemon crustáceo (el cual termino siendo el primer pokemon acuático de Hoenn en el equipo de Ash) y perderse en una pequeña caverna cercana (lo cual termino con un nuevo miembro en el equipo de May) llegaron por fin a su siguiente destino.

"¡POR FIN!" grito mentalmente la niña al poner un pie en el centro pokemon.

-¡sí un baño fresco!- comento May cuando llegaron al cuarto.

-¡una cama blanda!- comento Max.

-¡una enfermera Joey!-

….

-¡no me ignoren yo también tengo derecho a decir algo así!-

-("¡pero no de ese tipo!")-

Al final los chicos fueron al gimnasio y ya no se sorprendieron tanto al ver al chico de gafas.

-Hola Ash, ¿lista para este? ¿sí? Bueno aquí está la siguiente pista: al líder le gustan los chistes eléctricos, y es bueno con los acertijos. ¡Buena suerte!-

-(he…. ¿eso significa que para llegar a él debemos resolver alguna trampa?)-

"Al parecer"

Mientras ellos caminaban a donde es la arena de batalla sus compañeros de aventura fueron a las gradas.

-(o… mira, hay unas plataformas en forma de relámpago… ¡No! ¡más torres eléctricas!)- grito Pik tras ver los interrumpo res.

"¡como en Kanto!" exclamo la chica.

-(entonces… ¿a saltar?)-

"¡a saltar!"

Los dos compañeros de destino se divirtieron mientras desactivaban las torres de electricidad que impedían el paso.

-jaja jaja- rio la niña al final.

-veo que sabes divertirte-

Los dos amigos voltearon a ver al barrigón hombre barbudo.

"¡hola!" saludo la chica.

-hola, Soy el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, ¿lista para la batalla?-

La chica asintió.

-¡en ese caso saquemos chispas! ¡jajajajajja!

"¡Pik electricemos esto!"

-(¡deja los chistes eléctricos a mí!)-

-en este gimnasio las reglas son fáciles, es tres vs tres, solo tú puedes sustituir, ¿alguna duda?-

Ash estaba por negar con la cabeza cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo llegar al árbitro.

"¡si tengo una!" pensó mientras asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es?-

Sathochi señalo al árbitro y con una sola mano hiso la pregunta.

 _"¿De dónde magicarps salen esos? ¡Es decir! ¡Apenas va a empezar el combate y aparecen de la nada!"_ claro se le olvido que debía hacerlo despacio.

-¿he?- el anciano parpadeo.

La chica suspiro y voltio a ver a Brock.

-Pregunto: ¿de dónde salen los árbitros?... oye si es cierto ¿de dónde salen?- eso hiso que la chica volteara a verle con una cara de ¿enserio?

 _"Eres un ex líder de gimnasio ¿y no sabes de donde salen?"_

-¿Qué? Yo estaba en una plataforma y de aquí a que bajara el árbitro ya estaba ahí- fue la respuesta del chico.

-em…- el acusado llamo la atención de todos.

-nosotros tenemos un tapete tele transporte- informó.

-Ooooooh- el sonido de comprensión no se hiso esperar.

-¿Cómo te enteras de que hay un combate?- esta vez fue el mismo líder del gimnasio el que hablo. –Eso es fácil, cada que un nuevo contrincante llega se enciende una pequeña alarma en nuestro reloj, eso nos indica que hay que acercarse al tapete en caso de que el reto sea aceptado-

Un asentimiento masivo fue la respuesta al comentario.

Max levanto la mano.

-¿Dónde guardan las banderillas?-

-tenemos un bolsillo especial-

-¿son asignados a un solo gimnasio?- pregunto May.

-por lo general-

-¿Esos tapetes los tienen en todos los gimnasios?-

-si, al menos en todos los oficiales-

Todos asintieron.

-si tienen más preguntas pueden ir a la escuela d arbitraje, les daré el domicilio tras la batalla-

-¡Oh cierto estábamos por empezarla!-

Tras eso el anciano lanzo su primer pokemon.

"mmm…. Pik quiero que Cor tenga su debut, ¿te parece si a ti te dejamos al final?"

-(okay)-

La niña saco a su nuevo pokemon.

-¿un tipo agua contra un eléctrico? ¿Qué nunca te dijeron que no es bueno jugar con electricidad cerca del agua?-

"¿Qué no sabe que del agua se pueden sacar chispas?"

-(pff.. buena esa)- comento pik.

-(¡yo te voy a vencer!)- grito feliz el pokemon.

-(Eeso ya lo vereeeemos)- contesto el pokemon borrego.

-¡trueno!-

"¡escóndete!"

Antes de que llegara el ataque el acuático estaba bajo tierra.

-ponte atento-

"¡Ahora!"

-(¡necesitas un baño!)-

Tras salir de la tierra y golpear al pokemon, le siguió un poderoso rallo burbuja.

-(¡eeeeso dueleeee!)-

"¡Golpéale!"

La garra del crustáceo brillo antes de golpear al borrego.

-¡la victoria de esta ronda es para la retadora!-

"Corf, deja el resto a Trek"

* * *

Tras un rato más de batalla y chistes silenciosos Ash salió victoriosa. Aunque con el cabello todo alterado, esto debido al último ataque dado por los pokemons eléctricos.

Ahora estaban en el centro pokemon viendo las noticias. Al parecer pronto habría un ciclón.

"Eso es malo" comento la chica.

-(na, ¿tú crees?)-

"yep"

….

"¡¿me acabas de decir obvia?!"

-(heeeee… Sip)-

May miraba algo extrañada la relación entre pik y Ash mientras cuidaba de sus pokemons. (torchik, Biutyfull y Pochiena)

-¿Cómo es que pueden pelearse en un momento como este?- pregunto.

-(lo mismo me pregunto)- comento la mariposa.

-May, ¿tú sabes cuándo cumple años Ash?- pregunto Max.

-es verdad, ella sabe de los nuestros pero nosotros de ella no-

Treck escucho eso y miro con algo de curiosidad. Es verdad que quería saber el día de nacimiento de su entrenadora pero creía que era un tema algo especial.

Eso lo supo por el cumpleaños de May, Pik se había comportado de una forma curiosa; muy atento a todo movimiento. Como si en cualquier momento el tema fuese a surgir y algo malo en la memoria de la niña activarse.

Por lo que cautelosamente se acercó a los chicos.

-Ash… ¿Cuándo cumples años?-

Inmediatamente todos los demás pokemons voltearon a ver con cara curiosa a su amiga.

Aunque pik se veía algo preocupado.

Brock dejo lo que hacía y miro con cuidado la escena.

Había temido ese momento.

La niña sonrió con tristeza y melancolía.

¿Cómo explicarles?

¿Cómo explicarles que ella no cumplía años? ¿Cómo decirles que estaba atrapada en los 10 años de por vida? ¿Cómo? No podía decirles: hey resulta que yo ya no cumplo años debido a la ley de este mundo al síndrome X, el cual yo tengo. No se preocupen no es contagiadle. ¡No! No podía simple u sencillamente hacer eso.

Y aunque pudiera… no podría, es en estos momentos cuando realmente no le gusta ser muda.

Abrió su pokedex.

/Hola soy Dexter, la pokedex de la entrenadora Ash Ketchum/ Maple. Nativa de pueblo paleta en la región de Kanto y actual residente de Villa Raíz en Hoenn. Dato curioso sobre mi dueña: es muda y padece del síndrome de Higlands o X. Si soy perdido o robado no puedo ser remplazado./

Los niños se veían algo confundidos.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

May observo la cara de inconformidad de su hermanastra.

-Oye Ash, vi en el centro comercial unas cosas. ¿te parece si después vamos a ver?-

La chica asintió algo aliviada de escuchar que se habían desviado del tema.

Un rato después May fue a ver al moreno del grupo.

-Brock a que se refería Ash con eso del síndrome- pregunto.

El mayor suspiro.

-Ash jamás cumplirá años otra vez. La enfermedad que tiene se lo impide, esa enfermedad ase que te quedes en una edad congelado por toda la eternidad, puedes tener la mente de esa edad, la de tu edad biológica o bien una de menor edad. Ash tiene una combinación de las dos primeras y en este mundo quienes padecen esa enfermedad se les borra el cumple años. Para ella solo hay aniversario del inicio de su viaje. Está atrapada en la edad de diez años de por vida- explico.

Esto fue un gran golpe para la castaña.

Ash estaba atrapada.

Ash jamás crecería.

Ash … Ash Satoshi Ketchum Mapple estaba atrapada de por vida en los 10 años.

-Claro que hay controversias, como cuando el cuerpo quiere crecer pero sabe que no puede y le causan unos dolores terribles, así como toda enfermedad que es considerada solo para niños ella la puede atrapar. El chocolate la pone más activa que de costumbre al igual que el café y ni se diga el hecho que detesta medicinas y no le gustan las inyecciones.-

Con esa realización el huracán piso tierra.

Al entrar al cuarto se encontraron con un Max y un Pik viendo debajo de una cama y tratando de convencer a quien sea que estaba bajo ella a salir.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto May.

-se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte y Ash se puso bajo la cama, Se niega a salir de ahí hasta que pase la tormenta-

Brock suspiro.

-Ash pensé que ya habías superado ese temor-

-(vamos Ash. Sabes que no puedes estar de por vida ahí abajo. Aparte de que acá arriba hay comida)- comento Pick mientras sacaba un helado.

-(y aun no terminamos nuestra partida en Platinum)-

Esto saco a la chica de su escondite junto con su Nintendo portátil.

Ambos compañeros de destino jugaron un buen rato en modo batalla y para sorpresa de todos fue Pick quien gano la mayoría de las rondas.

Con eso el paso del ciclón pasó sin mucho miedo. Hasta que se fue la luz y la chica pidió a Pik encendiera la linterna interior que todos sabemos que es.

-(No soy una linterna pero vale)- fue la respuesta antes de iluminar el lugar con su destello.

" _historias de terror_ " dijo de un momento a otro la niña.

-Ash.. No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso-

 _"¡ho vamos Brook! Es aburrido estar así y el ciclón aun no pasa!"_

-la última vez terminaste con un severo trauma a los relojes de pared…y lo sigues teniendo-

La niña rodo los ojos.

-creo tengo una idea- la voz de May les desvió de su argumento.

La chica voltio a ver a su hermano.

-Traes con tigo el libro del profesor Oack ¿cierto?-

Este asintió y saco de su mochila un libro de poesías pokemon.

El resto de la noche paso con historias poesía y juegos.

La tormenta paso y los chicos decidieron ayudar al pueblo a salir adelante, recogiendo escombros, tapando hoyos en los techos, cocinando entre otras cosas.

"Creo estaremos aquí por un buen rato" comento la chica.

-(yep)-

Sin embargo seguían sonriendo.

El arcoíris había salido y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Todo irá bien.

O bien Ho-Oh andaba jugando por ahí.

* * *

Según la posición de las estrellas las cosas iban en perfecto camino. Solo debía hacer una parada en el festival del milenio. Pero eso era lo de menos, una vez reviviese a el titán de lava toda relación con esos hombres de fuego se cortaría.

Tendría una vida normal, volvería a ser el más grande mago de todo Hoenn y seguramente las cosas serían nuevas para todos.

Quien sabe puede que ahora pudiese dar un espectáculo en el gran castillo de Cameron. Sí su vida sería mejor una vez el pokemon deseó despertara.

* * *

Ash sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Pik la vio algo preocupado pero serio.

La chica asintió antes de ver al cielo. Tenían que ir al festival del milenio. Un deseo estaba en peligro.

Lo que significaba una sola cosa…. Tenía que entrenar a todos al tope. Una nueva aventura se acercaba y debía estar preparada.

"Pik…. Entrenaremos mientras ayudamos a los demás" comento la chica

El pokemon asintió y se puso inmediatamente a pasar la voz.

Brock vio cómo su compañera a la que veía como una hermanita se ponía seria en cuanto el entrenamiento y la ayuda al pueblo.

Eso solo significaba una cosa… Ash había vuelto a sentir que un pokemon legendario necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Ash? ¿A dónde?- pregunto serio pero con precaución.

La niña voltio a verle. En los ojos pudo leer la pregunta silenciosa.

 _"Al festival milenario. Sé que ahí le encontraremos. Al deseó en peligro"_ comento antes de sacudir la cabeza y pedir por comida.

Brock rio un poco pero la cara de seriedad no se fue. Él también debía entrenar y ahora debían entrenar a May, Max y sus pokemons.

Sin embargo confiaba en que todo iría bien.

Solo esperaba no fuese otro problema relacionado con los Uknows o viajeros del tiempo.

* * *

Yop:¡Felises fiestas por atrasado! Sé que tarde mucho en subir capitulo pero para su información no hay internet en la escuela y está algo difícil conseguirle en casa pero ña da igual xD ahora un pequeño bonus (a.k.a Gary mode bigbro on)

* * *

-¡DÍA DE REYES!- los gritos dados por los niños de paleta y vidrian eran muchos.

Se habían acabado las fiestas decembrinas y ahora venía la segunda fecha más importante en las celebraciones de los niños.

Día de reyes.

La tradición dice que los tres magos del oriente llevarían regalos a los niños que se portaron bien y ponían sus zapatos fuera de la ventana.

Ya había pasado Santa Claus y también la Brujita Griselda por lo que venía la segunda ronde de juguetes, dulces, comida y ¡fiesta!

Día de reyes siempre se festejaba en la escuela así que todos llevaban sus juguetes nuevos y en vez de clases había convivio y rosca.

Rosca, tamales, champurrado, dulces, frutas.

Se hacía agua la boca en tan solo pensar en el festín.

Aparte claro esta… ¡las retas de juegos!

Vareos niños llevaban carros, canicas, trompos, bicicletas, patines etc. Y hacían retas con sus nuevos juguetes.

Las niñas llevaban muñecas, cuerdas, estuches de maquillaje, cocinitas, vestidos de princesas etc. Y jugaban a ser un salón de belleza con cocina y gimnasio.

Gary traía su bicicleta nueva con lucecitas y sonidos. Siendo Gary se puso a presumirla enfrente de toda la escuela y alardeaba de que podía vencer a quien sea.

Los niños se pusieron en la improvisada línea de salida dispuestos a ganar el botín de dulces extra.

Cada niño había puesto un dulce como pago para poder participar en la carrera y quien ganara se los llevaría todos.

Gary estaba dispuesto a ganarlo.

-Ya verán como los venzo- aclamo mientras que con aires de grandeza se subía a su vehículo y esperaba la señal de salida.

-¡en sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Ya!- un niño grito entiendo el papel de juez.

La polvareda tras las ruedas en aceleración no se hiso esperar cubriendo en tierra a la chica muda que acababa de llegar a la escuela con su tabla para deslizarse sobre tierra y pasto.

* * *

La carrera era simple, 100 metros en una línea recta.

Gary pedalio con fuerza y pudo llegar en primer lugar.

-¡ja! ¡Les dije que ganaría! – se burló de sus compañeros invictos.

-¡Gary Gary r ara ra!- un grupo de niñas fans del niño castaño se habían hecho sus autonombradas club de porristas y seguían con las porras a pesar de haber ganado.

Sin embargo para Gary solo había una cara iluminada con asombro y admiración que quería ver.

¿Dónde estaba Ash?

-¿y Ash?- pregunto de la nada al no verle.

-no lo sé, no ha llegado- comento Fire un amigo de Gary.

-¡Miren! ¡Se está deslizando por la colina verde!- comento un niño.

Todos voltearon a la muy grande (para ellos) colina de sácate resbaloso viendo como la niña se divertía deslizándose con maestría colina abajo sobre un pedazo de madera.

A Gary eso no solo le sorprendió, también le preocupo.

¿Es que acaso esa niña no sabía lo peligroso que eso era?

Una piedra se atravesó en el camino de la adoptada hermanita de los Oacks.

Un grito mudo se asomó en sus facciones faciales al empezar a perder el equilibrio.

El menor de los Oacks corrió al pie de la colina en esperanza de salvarle, pero la niña hiso una maniobra especial para recobrar el equilibrio y la ruta destinada. Mostrando en el rostro una determinación enorme.

Aunque el descenso fue perfecto, la frenada no tanto.

La chica perdió el equilibrio al final y callo en el rasposo suelo de tierra logrando algunas heridas.

-¡Ash! ¡Estas raspada! ¡Estas sangrando!- eran los gritos de la pequeña bolita que se hiso a su alrededor.

Leaf ,Fire, y Gary corrieron a su encuentro para llevarle de inmediato a la enfermería.

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los demás niños cuando los tres salieron de la enfermería, requisito de la enfermera escolar.

-Le pondrán agua oxigenada, gasas y curitas… Aunque dijo que le pondrá una vacuna anti quecanica- comento la niña del cuarteto de oro.

Esto logro un gran grito ahogado por parte de la audiencia.

El agua oxigenada ardía mucho.

Las gasas y curitas daban comezón.

Pero… Vacunas… ¡todos le temían a las vacunas!

Y ahora esperaban el tan terrorífico grito de dolor.

Pero… no hubo nada.

La niña salió con asomo de lágrimas pero se las quito.

Traía curas y gasas.

-Ash está bien, se le han tratado todas las heridas y puesto la vacuna anti tetánica. Es muy valiente, no se quejó y no peleo contra el tratamiento- comento la enfermera mientras le daba una paletita a la niña.

Todos admiraban a Ash por ser valiente y fuerte pero… también la admiraron por lo terca que era y aún más lo terco que era Gary.

El niño le quito la tabla confiscándola con el hecho de que era muy peligrosa para ella. Y la chica no se rendía en intentar recuperarla.

Desde ese día se veían a los dos pelear por esa tabla.

Nadie nunca supo que paso con ella hasta hoy.

* * *

Traysi estaba ayudando a acomodar unas cosas en el sótano/ bunker del laboratorio aunque nunca pensó encontrarse con una tabla colores azul, rosa y beach, tamaño de niño. ¿de dónde salió eso?

-Profesor me encontré esto ¿de dónde cree que salió?- comento mientras mostraba la tabla.

El profesor la analizo y un recuerdo de Ash y Gary peleando por un instrumento parecido a este vino a su mente.

-¡¿conque ahí lo había escondido?!- exclamo.

-¿he?-

El profesor negó con la cabeza y paso a explicar lo sucedido hace vareos días de reyes atrás.

-Luego Gary la escondió y después ya no supimos de ella. Ash insistió en recuperarla hasta que les mostré un pokemon de Red lo que hiso que se olvidaran del asunto y se centraran en ser los mejores entrenadores del mundo. ¿Sabes? Creo sería buena idea enviárselo como regalo de mudanza ¿Qué opinas?- comento el profesor.

-¡absolutamente no!- los dos hombres voltearon al escuchar una tercera voz.

En la puerta estaba Gary.

-¡esa cosa es muy peligrosa para Ashy girl! – argumento.

"bueno" pensó el profesor "al parecer no ha superado el incidente" agrego mientras reía por lo bajo.

Estaba seguro que la condición de Ash de ser la elegida de los pokemons y el "ve y salva el mundo por favor" humano era más peligroso que el deslizarse por una colina sobre una tabla de tierra.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que el reencuentro de ese artefacto no era casualidad.

-Puede que Ash le necesite- comento haciendo que la pelea entre el asistente y su nieto terminara bruscamente.

-Ash es una especie de mediadora y chica salva mundo o mandado para los legendarios por lo que puede que un día necesite de esta tabla para escapar de una posible muerte-

Esto hiso reflexionar al sobreprotector y molesto auto nombrado hermano mayor de la azabache.

-está bien- comento.

-¡pero le daré un kit de primeros auxilios, protectores profesionales y con bolsas de aire!- agrego antes de tomar la tabla y desaparecer en su taller.

-¿tan sobreprotector es?- pregunto Traisy.

-Es más molesto con ella pero si- comento el profesor.

-¡Les escuche!- fue la respuesta del castaño.

El profesor negó con la cabeza y se fue con cantando mentalmente una vieja canción.

"Como los reyes de Galililea, miraron la estrella del pastor…."

* * *

Yop: bueno el item de este bonus fue inspirado en el flshback que tiene Ash en Jotho en el episodio de la carrera sobre tabla en tierra jalado por un pokemon. Y una experiencia similar en un día de reyes de mi infancia xD ese día fue genial las retas fueron la onda. ¡Hasta la directora le entro! Pero no teníamos enfermería así que las heridas fueron tratadas por la maestra de música y la vacuna puesta en la clínica hospitalaria más cercana.

¡DATO CIENTIFICO-CURIOSO DEL CAPI! : La vacuna anti tetánica se aplica a niños de 6 a 12 años sin embargo cuando hay raspones o cortes hechos con vidrios, fierros u hay contacto de cosas oxidadas o cosas pulso cortantes llenas de polvo y tierra se hace un refuerzo de la vacuna para evitar posibles brotes de la enfermedad.

El tétanos es una enfermedad que puede llevar a la muerte si no se trata a tiempo. Sus principales síntomas y signos son: temperatura, dificultad para deglutir, escalofrios incontrolables, quejas de dolor en todo el cuerpo, babeo, sudoracion, infecciones grandes etc. Si estan ams interesados pueden buscar algo de informacion en el internet o consultar a un medico.

Por lo que deben de checar si sus hermanos, hijos, primos, sobrinos, vecinos, o amiguitos (si tú no eres un ciudadano de entre 6 a 13 o 14 años) tienen la vacuna aplicada y su refuerzo. Si encuentras objetos filosos en terrenos de juego trata de quitarlos con cuidado y si van a ríos o mares eviten tirar objetos metálicos o de vidrio a las playas y aguas. Como dice mi padre: "la concientización es la parte clave de la prevención y.. Más vale prevenir que lamentar"

Ks: esa fue la más larga nota de autor hasta ahora… y la más seria.

Yop:ñeñeñeñeññeññeñe ñeeeee. La canción que pensó el profesor oak al final es: "Como los reyes" existen muchos intrpretes pero la versión que más me gusta es la de el elenco de Misión S.O.S

Ks:… omito lo dicho.

Yop: ñeee da igual xD y bueno vamos a responder comentarios (los pocos que son u.u)

 **TsukihimePrincess:** ¡es un cambiazo verte por acá! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia (y que te atrape xD) espero verte más seguido en los capítulos que siguen.

 **Tyranyus:** ¡Jajajajajajjaa! Pues mira, aquí salió otro aspecto de ese modo y ntp más adelante veremos una escena como la que quieres… *¡Spolier alert!*Algo que ver con Bruno y Gary conociéndose. (Eso pasara como unas dos o tres veces xD ) .

Ks: muy bien hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	10. El deseo de Jirachi 1era parte

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Ks: Advertencias. Este es un Fem mute Ash. Es hijastra de Norman y hermanastra de Max y May mas derrato veremos algo de Aura user Ash. Y sip Ash seguirá siendo la elegida y la que vio a ho-oh.

Yop: ahora no tengo absolutamente naaada que decir así que al fic.

* * *

Si alguien le dijese que sería una eterna intermedia entre las leyendas de su mundo (y en coacciones de otros o de otras líneas de tiempo de su propio mundo) cuando tenía 7 años posiblemente le tomaría de loco, pero si le trajesen pruebas entonces sin duda alguna se hubiese puesto más atenta en ciertas clases de la escuela para futuros entrenadores. Pero… nadie lo hiso.

El profesor Oack sospechaba y cuidaba de ella así como de su entrenamiento para ser una entrenadora pokemon pero nunca hiso algo más.

Y claro está el día en que empezó su viaje no espero ver a Ho-oh ni tener que experimentar tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza hasta que alguien pudiese explicarle que sucedía.

Porque el que de un momento a otro tu pokemon inicial pueda entender todos tus pensamientos es algo pero que descubras tienes información sobre pokemons que nunca has visto y son considerados leyenda es otra.

Y lo más extraño: tengas una sensación de que esos seres te piden ayuda.

* * *

-Hey May. ¿Entraras a este concurso?- pregunto el chico de lentes al ver un letrero en el centro pokemon del siguiente pueblo.

-¿Habrá uno? Creo que sí. He estado practicando ¿Qué creen que deba hacer?- pregunto la castaña.

-Creo debes intentarlo- respondió el de ojos rasgados.

-Cha chupi pik achu chu-

-Ash que piensas. ¿Ash?-

La chica salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

La cara que puso decía a claridad que estaba confundida.

-¿Qué si May debería entrar a un concurso hoy? – comento en tono de pregunta Max.

 _¡Oh! ¡Claro que debería! ¡Su rutina es única!_

-¿vez? Te dije que ash estaría de acuerdo- comento el chico de lentes.

-muy bien entonces lo are-

Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Bien primero hay que registrarse- comento Brock

Los hermanos se fueron rápidamente al centro pokemon para registrarse, mientras Brock veía a Ash.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien-

 _Es curioso que me lo digas_ _tu_ comento la chica

-hey eres siempre tú la que dice eso o de lo contrario pick pero de vez en vez está bien que te lo regresen ¿no?-

"Supongo"

-(na lo que pasa es que nos quieres quitar el protagonismo)-

"¿a qué te refieres con eso? "

-(¿no es obvio? ¡En otro universo somos protagonistas de juegos, y fanfictions!)-

"En ocasiones tus teorías me dan miedo"

-(¡Hey! ¿Lo dice quien tiene miedo al trueno y es mejor amiga de una creatura de dicho elemento?)-

"¡N no le tengo miedo!"

-(¿porque titubeaste?)-

"¡No lo hice!"

-(¡si, si lo hiciste!)-

"¡que no!"

Bueno ya regresaron a la normalidad y peleando llegaron a donde estaban los otros dos humanos del viaje.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido y el concurso empezó.

Ash, Brock y Max estaban en primera fila.

-Bienvenidos al primer concurso no oficial de la temporada en esta linda ciudad de Liceana (no se cual sea pero necesito un pueblo imaginario así que bueno ya saben). En esta ocasión tenemos muchos participantes de diferentes partes y vareos son Debuts así que sin más ¡que empiece el concurso! Nuestros jueces son: el alcalde, la enfermera Joy local y el dueño del pokemarck local ¿están listos participantes? ¡que empiece la primera ronda!-

Dicho y hecho pasaron los concursantes de uno por uno a mostrar sus rutinas de presentación,

May estaba algo nerviosa. Era su primera vez participando sin embargo tenía que confiar en ella misma y en sus pokemons.

En las gradas vio a su familia y amigos quienes le daban su apoyo.

"Madre. Esto es por ti" dijo mentalmente antes de avanzar tras escuchar su nombre.

-¡Torchick a jugar!-

El pokemon fuego salió de su pokebola y sonrió de manera linda ganándose el encanto del público.

-Muy bien ¡Torchik ascuas!- el pollo de fuego asintió y dejo salir un remolino de pequeñas llamas al techo, las cuales cayeron como una pequeña lluvia centellante.

-¡Ahora usa corte!-

El pokemon inicial asintió y con sus garras corto el anterior ataque logrando crear una puerta entre la lluvia de llamas.

-¡Torchi torch!- grito de forma linda.

-Muy bien ese fue el espectacular debut de May ¿Qué dicen los jueces?-

-¡Excelente! fue una muy buena combinación de ataques y movimientos- comento el alcalde.

-¡muy llamativa!- comento entre risas el dueño del pokemarck (no fue intencional la broma)

-¡se nota que cuida muy bien de sus pokemons!- dijo la enfermera.

-Muy bien ahora vamos a la segunda ronda. Todos los participantes que pasaron tienen 5 minutos para prepararse-

Los cinco minutos pasaron realmente rápido.

-Bien ahora vamos a la batalla. Primero van Cristina y Drew-

-Ese Drew también es un buen contrincante- comento Brock

Los otros solo asintieron a eso.

El combate duro poco y la victoria se la llevo Drew.

"¿a quién te recuerda?

-(a Pid)- dijo el roedor.

-A continuación tenemos a May contra Sacha-

La batalla duro poco y la victoria fue para nuestra coprotagonista.

-Bien ¡es momento de la batalla final!-

-¡Adelante Biutifull!-

-¡Ve rosete!-

-¡Viento cortante!-

-¡Usa danza de pétalos!-

Ash veía como se anulaban ataques y al mismo tiempo mostraban su belleza.

 _Esto está muy parejo_ comento

-Tienes razón y no se ve que se hagan daño-

-¡Vamos May tu puedes!-

Ambos competidores hacían bien su trabajo.

Mientras que uno lanzaba un ataque el otro lo anulaba con algún movimiento o esquivaba de manera perfecta con graciosos movimientos.

Todos estaban embebidos con el espectáculo.

-¡Usa!- la orden queda corta por una campana.

-Se acabó el límite de tiempo-anuncio el presentador.

-Bueno como ninguno se ha hecho daño pasaremos a ver que dicen los jueces-

Tras cuestionarlo por un rato el jurado llego a una conclusión.

-Es un empate- comento la enfermera Joey.

-Ambos mostraron el mismo nivel de belleza entre sus movimientos y destrezas al momento de contra atacar. También se muestra lo bien que tienen cuidados a sus pokemons por la forma en que brilla su piel por lo que es un empate justo- agrego.

-Siendo este el primer empate de la historia en los concursos no oficiales de este poblado se ha decidido que el premio se divida de manera justa- dijo el mayor.

-El premio consistía de un kit de primeros auxilios para humanos y pokemons así de unos 4000 pokedolas, el dinero se repartirá pero el kit ustedes tienen que elegir que tomaran- informo el dueño del pokemark

Los chicos asintieron tras una pequeña discusión de que hacer el premio fue repartido y el concurso terminado.

* * *

May fue atacada por un "abrazo rápido" por parte de Ash.

 _¡Bieeen mi hermana gano!_

-Ash, fue un empate. No creo que cuente como victoria realmente- comento Max a lo que la chica voltio a verle con ojos de magicarp.

 _¡que dices! Nononononnonono. Un empate es una victoria, lo que cuenta es la experiencia eso es lo que realmente importa_ comento la chica.

-Tienes razón, aparte que un empate es considerado una victoria para ambas partes lo que significa que ambos tienen el mismo nivel de experiencia tras el encuentro y te prepara para una próxima batalla- explico Brock

-(claro que en ocasiones se nos olvida ¿verdad?)-

 _Definitivamente_

El ambiente fue cortado por un resonar de estómagos.

 _Creo es tiempo de comer_ dijo la chica antes de acercarse a la cafetería del cetro pokemon.

Una vez comidos los chicos continuaron su viaje.

* * *

Brock vio el mapa y regreso la vista al frente, antes de volver a meter la nariz en el mapa.

-…. Mmmm…. Chicos definitivamente este se supone que es el punto pero no hay nadie- comento después de un rato.

-¿¡heee!?- la respuesta fue grupal

 _¿C-como que este es el punto pero que no hay nadie? ¡¿Seguro que no nos perdimos?!_

-Estoy más que seguro que no nos perdimos-

La joven se dejó caer rendida

-Bueno ya está anocheciendo así que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí- agrego para mejorar el ánimo de la chica.

 _¿Estofado?_

-Estofado-

 _¡WIIIIII!_ Con eso la joven se levantó del suelo y se quitó la mochila, empezando el campamento.

-le ayudare a Brock- dijo May.

-y yo a Ash y pik-

-(¡¿a mí por qué?!)-

"Porque eres un flojo"

-(¡no lo soy!)-

"¡Claro que sí"

-(¡Que no!)-

"¡Que sí!"

-(¡que… ¿es ese ruido?)-

El pokemon dejo de pelear con su compañera y voltio a ver pasos atrás. La chica hiso lo mismo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y corrieron a avisar sin embargo el sonido de un claxon les gano.

Los demás miembros aventureros se apresuraron al escuchar el sonido y quitaron todo en tiempo record antes de quitarse del camino, que fue cubierto por una caravana de vehículos.

Carros, camiones, camionetas, carros alegóricos carretas, avionetas.

Un numero de vehículos que no habían visto ni en Jotho .

Algunos de los carros tenían enormes lonas enrolladas junto con postes de metal, otros traían figuras pintadas.

-¡Miren una rueda de la fortuna!- la voz de Max hiso que nuestra atónita protagonista volteara a ver una estructura metálica en partes que sin duda alguna una vez puesto sería una atracción mecánica.

Los autos se estacionaron en una organizada manera y la gente empezó a bajar de ellos, desempacar lo que traían y armar lo que después de un rato fueron tiendas, juegos, puestos de comida, escenarios y juegos mecánicos.

Dos fuegos artificiales dieron el inicio a la noche y el carnaval del milenio.

-Creo que sí es aquí- dijo Max.

-na creo que llegamos temprano- comento Brock.

"¡Comida!"

-(¡oye espera!)-

Los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguir a los dos comedores impulsivos que sin duda alguna ya estaban probando todo lo que ofrecían en los puestos y de paso subiendo a todas las atracciones.

 _'Estoy asustado'_

Esas palabras hiso que la elegida se detuviera y mirara a su alrededor, no importándole que los demás chocaran contra ella y la enviaran al piso.

-(¿Satochi?)- pregunto el roedor.

La muchacha se levantó y dirigió a una carpa de circo.

Lo que le esperaba adentro no era lo que esperaba.

Un pokemon acuático le dio un baño.

"¡Oye!"

-(¡Ja jaja ja ja!)-

-(¡oye eso no fue cool!)- Pik se lanzó a corretear al mudkip quien saltaba de un lado a otro.

-¡ha!- "¡Cuidado!"

¡PAZ! ¡CRACH!

-¿¡que sucede aquí?!-

Una mujer de rizados cabellos castaños salió de detrás de unas carpas.

-¡por Dios! ¿Están bien? O cielos estas empapada- comento al verle.

-¡Ash!, o ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Brock al entrar con los demás.

-Eso también me gustaría saber pero después de que te cambies cariño- dijo la mujer antes de hacer la universal seña de sígueme.

-Entonces, ¿este Mudkip te empapo y Pik se fue tras de él lo que ocasionó que tumbaran las cosas?- pregunto Brock tras leer las señas de la muchacha que estaba en un traje de payaso.

-Ya veo, Mudkip es algo travieso y muy seguido moja a toda persona que vea- explico la mujer.

-por cierto soy Diane ¿ustedes?-

-Somos Ash, May, Max, Pik y yo soy Brock-

-mucho gusto..- la frase fue interrumpida por un grito masculino.

-¡Diane! ¿Estas lista? Ho.. ¿Hola?-

El joven con traje de maestro de ceremonia vio algo confundido la escena.

-¿desde cuándo tenemos un payaso?-

-Lo siento cariño, Ella es Ash y le tuve que dar esa ropa mientras que esperamos a que la suya se seque Mudkip volvió a hacer de las suyas y ellos son sus amigos-

-oh valla… Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. ¿Quieren ayudarnos en nuestra función?-

-¿función?- pregunto Max

-Sí, este es un circo ilusionista ¿Qué dicen?-

-¡Ha!- dijo Ash mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-(Siempre que hablas más en un rato significa que viene una buena aventura así que ¡sip!)-

-¿enserio podemos? ¡Viva poder ayudar en una función!- dijo feliz Max

-Si no te comportas no saldrás-

-¡May no seas mala!-

-¡obviamente jugaba hermanito!-

-Sera un placer-

Ash (con el traje y maquillaje de payaso) estaba encargada de la música y junto con Pik se encargaba de dar un mini espectáculo cómico musical entre acto y acto. Brock Diane y Max ayudaban a alistar los siguientes artículos a utilizar y May se ocupó de ser la edecán.

Siendo las funciones de esa noche un total éxito.

-¡Un brindis por el sensacional éxito de hoy!-

-¡Sí!-

-y díganme, ¿A dónde se dirigen?- pregunto el hombre

-Estamos planeando seguir el festival del milenio, nuestro próximo destino está cerca de donde finaliza, solo debemos pasar el monte meteorito- comento Brock

-entiendo, ¿Qué les parece si se vienen con nosotros? Nunca hemos tenido un éxito tan grande y sin contratiempos como el de hoy, nosotros les daremos el ray, techo y comida ¿Qué dicen? Es un ganar-ganar-

Ash asintió.

 _Hace mucho que no practico el organillo y es una buena forma de entrenar a mis pokes con música ¿Qué dicen ustedes?_

-Mm… a mis pokemons también le vendría bien algo de entrenamiento en músculos- dijo Brock

-de aquí puedo tener mucha experiencia para los concursos-

-¡Sera genial! Ya me canse de caminar tanto-

-Está decidido entonces, por cierto soy Bulter- los chicos asintieron.

Tras dejar sus cosas en las camas extras del bunker los jóvenes se dedicaron a pasear por el resto del festival encontrándose muchas cosas interesantes y a la vez raras.

* * *

-¡May ven!-

-¿Qué sucede Max?-

El niño estaba en un puesto de cosas para la buena suerte, hablando con el responsable.

-¡El señor dice que este dije es para pedir un deseó al cometa del milenio! ¡Lo puedes comprar y pedir que Ash hable!-

-¡es una excelente idea! Espera… ¿si quien lo encontró eres tu entonces porque no lo compras?-

-Porque este tipo de cosas es de chicas-

-¡¿Que dices?!-

-¡Q que es algo que realmente te va a quedar!-

May vio al niño con cara triunfante.

-Esa es una mejor respuesta- y sonriente compro el amuleto.

Ash por su parte veía con cara ilusionada el puesto de música, ¡Tenían una mescladora portátil para músicos viajeros con cuatro entradas simultaneas y de batería solar recargable! Un sueño para ella sin embargo al ver el precio del artilugio salio totalmente cabizbaja…

-¡hey! ¡Chica del pikachu y gorra!-

"¿hu?"

-(Es el señor del puesto de amuletos…. ¿no se te hace familiar?)-

Ash voltio a verle y camino a donde estaba el hombre.

-Tiempo sin verle elegida de Lugia, ¿se acuerda de mí?-

Ahs puso una cara de sorpresa para luego mostrar una de confusión.

El hombre dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Claro ese día llevaba mascara. Soy uno de los pobladores de la Isla Shamounti, ya sabe la de la leyenda del guardián del mar que resulto ser verdad-

La cara de la entrenadora mura se ilumino con reconocimiento y asintió sonriente.

-Qué bueno que le encuentro, había rumores de que estaba por aquí y pensé que vendría al festival. Hay algo que debo informarle Elegida de Lugia- el hombre miro a ambas partes antes de acercársele

-El anciano del pueblo junto con el Slowking guardián descubrieron otra leyenda una que indica que otros acontecimientos legendarios sucederían cundo la ceniza apareciera y que temiendo una catástrofe mundial los antiguos pobladores del mundo hicieron una flauta, un dije, unos guantes y no me acuerdo que otras cosas para usted-

Ash asintió y después saco la flauta que le entrego el arqueólogo casi al principio del viaje.

-¡Esa es la flauta invocadora! Según lo que me comento el anciano los legendarios que ayude le darán una especie de canica o medallón y en esta parte- el hombre señalo una pequeña hendidura a mediación de la flauta, -debe ponerla, una vez toque la melodía de la leyenda vendrá en su ayuda no importa donde este, debe usarla sabiamente- la joven asintió.

-Ahora en cuanto al dije…- el hombre saco un pequeño saco de un bolsillo que tenía su chaqueta –es algo que le brindara protección y ara que todo pokemon le ayude en alguna misión si lo muestra y le sea leal hasta que usted le diga que se terminó la misión. Le recomiendo también le use de forma sabia-

Ash asintió y guardo celosamente el saco junto con la flauta en el compartimento secreto de su chaleco.

-algo más. Slowking dijo algo que para mí no tiene sentido pero estoy seguro de que le servirá a usted: Al falso sueño se le vence con la voluntad de reparar un error-

Ash asintió y dio sus gracias al vendedor antes de dejar que este siguiese su trabajo.

 _'Desearía no estar encerrado'_

La voz le hiso detenerse y regresar a la carpa donde encontró un pedazo de piedras ya convertidas en cuarzo transparente. Más lo que le sorprendió fue ver a un pokemon dentro de estas.

-¡ha!-

-(esté es un buen momento para regresar a tu base de datos)-

"Jirachi"

-(Jirachi ¿he? ¿Por qué esta así?)-

-Veo que encontraste a Jirachi-

Los chicos voltearon a ver al cérquense.

-Es un pokemon que solo despierta cada mil años junto con el cometa y es conocido como el legendario pokemon de los deseos. Se dice que no desierta hasta que un protector le cuide- dijo mientras sacaba la piedra de su lugar y se la pasaba a nuestra protagonista.

"Jirachi ¿puedes escucharme? Soy Ash y él es Pik"

-(Hola)-

"he escuchado tu deseó ¿ya mero despiertas? ¡Cuando despiertes podremos jugar un montón! Brock hace unas comidas espectaculares y sé que May y Max te van a adorar. Max más a él le encantan los pokemons ¡igual que a mí! Tú no te preocupes yo te cuidare"

Una luz cegadora salió de la piedra.

 _'¡quiero jugar!'_

* * *

Ks: creo debes dejarle aquí.

Yop:¡me rompes la inspiración!

Ks: oye que no querías dejar la primera película en dos partes?

Yop: cierto… ¡chicos de momento le dejo hasta aquí! ¡pero no se preocupen! Prometo subir la segunda parte pronto (apenas termine de rever la peli y terminar de acomodar ideas) ahora vamos a responder comentarios.

Cutesaralisa: Perdon por tardar en actualizar jeje pero espero valga la pena esperar y no te preocupes Gary no se meterá tanto en el camino (o eso espero) tu idea de poner a Ash como loli suena muy tentadora pero la verdad creo que ya lo es (niña de por vida daha)/alerta de spoliers/ aparte de que más adelante le veremos con vestido *cof*despuesdelapeliculaocho*cof* xD y lo de que crezca en mente veremos un poco de ello más adelante ;)

TsukiminePrincess: Bueno es que estoy acostumbrada a ver tus reviews en mi historia de Sakura Card Captor (Como en mi historia favorita) y digo que te atrape con la trama de esta historia, y amm no no creo que te hayas perdido de algo….. Ne da igual xD. Me agrada que te este gustando el desempeño de Ash y me encanta poder haber resuelto esa duda existencial respecto a los árbitros y yo también estoy de acuerdo con Ash respecto a Brock jajajajaja cuando escribí esa parte me dio mucha risa y ¡perdoooon por enviar tus esperanzas de un palletshiping al caño! T.T pero era necesario para seguir con el transcurso de la historia. Aunque jejeje *suena una alerta de spoliers* podremos ver un malentendido amoroso más adelante (¡gracias por la idea! 8D)

Ks: ese ha sido la respuesta a un comentario más largo que has escrito y también son con más spoliers que no son tan spoliers.

Yop: n.n'

Ks: bueno hora de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	11. El deseo de Jirachi 2da parte

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: hora de contestar reviews

Cutersaralisa: Algo así xD

TsukihimePrincess: Yep Ash es la elegida de los pokemons y sabe muy bien cómo hacerse entender xD

Ks: Ahora al fic

* * *

 _'quiero jugar'_

El pokemon frente de ella parecía una estrella bebe, que le sonreía.

Ash sonrió y asintió antes de tocar al pokemon y decir mentalmente "La tres" antes de salir corriendo.

El pokemon pareció algo confuso al principio pero luego floto tras la niña riendo.

 _'la traes'_ dijo mientras tocaba a pick.

-(¿¡por qué yo'!)- rio el pokemon eléctrico antes de correr tras los otros dos seres vivos.

-Hey chicos vimos un- La frase de May termino interrumpida por la tocada de Pick y un "cha pika" antes de correr.

La muchacha vio al hombre.

-Están jugando a la traes-

No paso mucho tiempo para que todos estuviesen jugando.

"tengo sueño"

 _'yo también'_

-(lo mismo aquí)-

Tras jugar un buen rato los chicos decidieron ir a dormir.

* * *

El festival pasaba sin contratiempos hasta que un día ya cerca del último tramo vegetal antes de entrar al cañón meteorito Ash despertó por un telepático grito de su nuevo amigo.

 _'¡AYUDA!'_

La niña no tardo tiempo en correr a una de las carpas donde se encontró con que tenía atrapada a con diferentes pokemons mientras que ponía a Jirachi en una máquina.

-¡HAAH HIA!- grito con enojo antes de tlaquear al hombre y rescatar a Jirachi.

-¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡Es la única manera de salvar nuestro circo!-

-¡No, no lo es!- grito la mujer antes de ser liberada por un viento cortante.

-(¡Siempre hay una forma de solucionar las cosas!)- un nuevo pokemon grito.

Ash voltio para ver a un ser cuadrúpedo con una muy blanda y blanca piel, ojos rojos y un cuerno.

-¡un Absol!- grito el hombre antes de que la maquinaria hiciera un corto circuito.

-¡vámonos!- Diane tomo la mano de la muchacha y corrió al Bunker antes de encenderle.

-¿¡qué pasa?!- pregunto Brook tras sentir el acelerón.

-Bulter se volvió loco- fue la respuesta.

* * *

Ash trataba de calmar al pequeño pokemon deseó mientras Diane y Brock decidían la mejor ruta para llegar al monte meteoro sin problemas.

 _'Bulter dijo que quería salvar el circo. ¿Qué paso?'_ pregunto el pokemon después de un rato.

-Verán… hace poco nos robaron la mayor parte del material que usamos para nuestros actos y también perdimos a vareos pokemons. Muy queridos para nosotros, tras eso la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en este circo se fue, demasiado deprimida como para trabajar. Un día llego el responsable de la situación, un hombre que no me daba buena espina y nos obligó a que encontrásemos a Groudon. Un pokemon legendario de tipo fuego pero se supone son solo leyendas, el verdadero Groudon no despertara por nada del mundo- La mujer detuvo el bunker para ver a la tropa.

-Como no podemos entregárselo mi prometido hiso una máquina que con el poder de Jirachi podría traer a Groudon del pasado y dárselo a este hombre con tal de recuperar a los pokemons y nuestro equipo, sin embargo no contábamos con que despertarías ni que la maquinaria te hiciera daño. Perdón- dijo la mujer antes de empezar a llorar.

"No es tu culpa" Diane vio a la azabache cuando sintió su mano en el hombro.

 _'Ash tiene razón, no es tu culpa ni la de Bulteer. Ustedes solo quieren proteger lo suyo'_

-Y encontraremos una forma de liderar con esto- dijo May.

-Así es. Ash aquí es experta en eso ¿a que no Ash? Con eso de que derrotaste a esos miembros del equipo Aqua y el equipo Magma-

Ash asintió.

-(Aparte de nuestras aventuras en Jotho, Naranjas y Kanto. Somos expertos en liderar con maleantes y regresar todo a la normalidad. ¡Incluso somos aspirantes a los hombres G!)- dijo para dar más apoyo pik.

"¡Eso es!"

Ash trono los dedos antes de empezar a buscar en su mochila algo.

-¿tienes una idea?- pregunto May.

La chica solo asintió antes de volver a buscar.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Brok

 _A Lance._ La respuesta dejo algo perplejos a los humanos.

-Ash ¿Cómo va a caber un humano ahí? –pregunto la muchacha.

-¡¿conoces a lance?!- pregunto sorprendido Max.

-¡O ya entiendo! Sí es una muy buena idea pero de aquí a que encuentres la tarjeta que te dio- Brock saco su pokegear y mando un mensaje.

La cara de duda de Ash fue lo suficiente para que el chico sonriera.

-Le mande un mensaje a Misty diciendo que nos pase de favor el número de Lance y que es una emergencia-

La chica asintió feliz.

 _¿Dijiste hola de mi parte?_

-Así es-

-Emm.. Perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿Qué plan tienen?- la voz de Diane se hiso presente.

-Ash y yo tenemos conocidos en lugares altos y que suelen liderar con organizaciones malévolas. El plan es que Lance recupere lo de ustedes mientras que nosotros tratamos de hacerle entrar en razón a Bulter-

-ya entiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!-

 _'Eso es muy noble'_

-(Hablamos de Ash, sigo diciendo que eres una tan noble como una princesa)-

"¡¿Qué no lo soy?!"

-(Ambos sabemos que es una posibilidad)-

"ne"

* * *

 _¡El mundo quiero veeer de pueblo paleta soy_

 _y como no se perdeeer lo mejor de mí yo doy! ,_

La caravana se movía sin muchos problemas y grandes cantidades de diversión, entrenamiento y prácticas.

 _¡Mucho que aprender batallas que ganar!_

 _¡Siempre aprende y ve sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar!_

May y Ash compartían ideas para las próximas competencias y la chica muda junto con Brock y Máx se encargaban de hacer nuevos combos de ataque y defensa para sus pokemons.

 _Abran paso el camino_

 _Hooy_

 _¡De nuevo empezando yo estoy!_

Diane sonreía mientras convivía con los chicos sin duda alguna las cosas irían bien.

 _¡YO QUIERO SER TU HEROE!_

 _Es mi decisión_

 _Y en camino voooy_

Absol los seguía de cerca. A pesar de saber que se vivía una escena de armonía aun sentía ese cosquilleo que avisaba algo saldría mal

* * *

"Mm…."

 _'¡Hey Ash!_ ¿Qué haces con esa libreta?' el pokemon estrella estaba curioso. Llevaba varios días viendo como la joven muda había sacado unos papeles con rayas y extraños símbolos al principio de estas.

-(Escribe una canción)-

 _'¿una canción?'_

Esto llamo la atención de los demás pokemons viajeros.

-(Yep. Ash tiene un gran talento para la música y muy seguido escribe canciones para otras personas)-

"¡HAAA! ¡N no logro encontrar la letra para esta parte!" El grito mental medio frustrado llamo la atención de todos los pokemons.

-(y está en medio de un gran bloqueo de escritor en este momento)- comento Pick antes de lanzarse contra su dueña y hacerle caer en un juego de correteadas.

-¡Mio!-

-¡HA!-

Jirachi fue arrebatado del ojo cuidador de Ash por un extraño tipo en capa que le dio el pokemon a un muy asustado y resistente Bulter en un acantilado.

Ash no lo pensó y ordeno a su Corfish que hiciera un ataque sobre ella para salir volando y llegar a donde estaban.

Pik empezó a brillar sacando su otro movimiento secreto.

"¡NO!"

La voz mental de su amiga le detuvo en la concentración.

-(¡POR QUE NO! ¡TE FUISTE SIN MI!)-

"Este tipo es peligroso, si se entera que puedes usar ESOS movimientos las cosas se saldrán de control"

-(Entonces espera ya voy con Twi)- dijo el pokemon antes de saltar a la espalda del volador y este emprendió el vuelo a donde estaba su entrenadora.

La escena no era del todo extraña pero lo era el uso de armas por parte del enemigo. La chica peleaba mano a mano contra este y esquivaba con movimientos parecidos a los de los pokemon junto con uno que otro movimiento de parkour. Sin embargo el tipo de capucha traía en mano un muy peligroso cuchillo.

"¡Pik, Twi ve por Jichi!"

-(¿¡JICHI?! ¡¿No tenías un mejor apodo?!)- comento el pokemon eléctrico antes de pasar los deseos de su ama a su transporte volador.

-He debo de admitir que eres buena pero dudo mucho que seas la famosa "Ceniza elegida"- dijo el (lo que pensaba Ash que era) cazador de tesoros.

Las palabras lograron bajar un poco la guardia de la chica lo suficiente como para recibir un tajo, pero sus rápidos reflejos lograron que la herida fuese solo un corte superficial, no mucho daño.

-¡JA! ¡Punto para mí!-

"No por mucho" pensó la joven antes de lanzarle una patada al estilo de Hitmotli y después un puñetazo, logrando romper el equilibrio de su enemigo por un rato y finalmente tirarle con una patada en los pies.

"Como dice Gary, ¡Te huelo luego perdedor!" dijo mentalmente mientras saltaba a su enemigo y se dirigía a apoyar a sus pokemons en el rescate de Jichi.

Sin embargo Ash hiso un error que por años le ha traído malos ratos y que por más aventuras que vivió la protagonista de esta historia que les narro siguió siendo un pequeño tropiezo en sus misiones de rescate. Hablo de un ligero fallo que hacen todos los novatos en artes marciales o en entrenamientos poliseacos de gran nivel: No haber noqueado al oponente antes de darle la espalda.

Este pequeño descuido le costó a nuestra entrenadora una marca en su cuerpo, pues el oponente se levantó y con la experiencia de años y cientos de misiones lanzo el cuchillo a la espalda de nuestra amiga. Sin embargo Ash estaba acostumbrada a entrenar con sus pokemons y en ocasiones lo hacía con ojos cerrados por lo que su entrenado oído alcanzó a tomar el sonido cortante del viento y esquivar, pero… No del todo.

-¡KYA!-

-(¡SATOCHI!)-

-¡ASH!-

Bulter vio como la muchacha que le había estado ayudando un montón caía a sus rodillas y ponía una mano en su brazo izquierdo tratando de parar el sangrado, al igual que se volvía a parar y trataba de seguir adelante. Pero lo que llamo la atención del hombre fue el mensaje que los ojos de la muchacha le trasmitieron.

"Esto no es tu culpa. Tus cosas y amigos están en camino"

 _'¿Por qué dejas que ese hombre malo te mande?'_ la voz de Jirachi le hiso reaccionar un poco.

-Porque puso algo en el camión y temo por Diane- explico.

Al escuchar la respuesta Ash cambio de dirección y siguió peleando con el cazador dispuesta a quitar cualquier diapositiva que pueda hacer volar algo. Pik y Twi sw unieron listos para proteger a su entrenadora pese a todo.

Bulter por su parte instalo a Jirachi dentro de la maquina pero se aseguró de romper el mecanismo manual para activarle.

* * *

Ash y su equipo lograron tirar al enemigo y antes de que se parara Absol y Treck hicieron su aparición posándose encima del hombre.

"Busquen algo que parezca un control remoto" dio la seña muda antes de ponerse a buscar en los bolsillos del cazador.

-(¡Encontrado!)- dijo Pik

-(lo que sea que estaba debajo del coche donde viajaba ha sido destruido)- informo el pokemon desastre.

La chica asintió y se dispuso a dar el mensaje al cérquense quien suspiro aliviado y estaba dispuesto a sacar a Jirachi de la maquinaria. Sin embargo un sonido les alerto de un ataque aéreo.

La fuerza del supersónico logro que Absol retrocediera y dejara libre al cazador, quien rio y tomo el control.

-¡JA! ¿Realmente creían que esto era un activador de bombas? ¡Pues no!- El hombre presiono el botón.

La reacción fue inmediata. Resulta que la maquina tenía un control remoto y ese era el que tenía el rufián en sus manos.

 _'¡DUELEE!'_

"¡JIRACHI!"

Tanto Ash como Bulter se lanzaron a tratar de salvar al pequeño pokemon sin embargo el cazador lanzo una patada a Ash haciendo que cayera al bosque al pie del acantilado.

-¡PIKAPI!- Pik no lo pensó y se lanzó tras su humana.

Treeck subió a Twi y ambos descendieron con la esperanza de poder encontrar viva a su entrenadora.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos encontrándose en la copa de un árbol.

-(¡Satoshi! ¿¡Estás bien?!)- la chica voltio y vio a su fiel amigo.

"Sí, ¿usaste ese movimiento verdad?"

El pokemon asintió.

-(Solo un poco, y no deje que nadie le viese)-

La niña dejo escapar un suspiro antes de incorporarse y buscar una manera de bajar del árbol.

"Necesitamos regresar pero con algo de ayuda. Debemos rescatar a Jirachi pero creo que la maquina esa ya hiso lo suyo y ahora debemos detener a un posible mal funcional monstro parecido a algún legendario que no hemos visto aun"

-(¿Cómo sabes que es una forma mal funcional?)- quiso saber el pokemon mientras le acompañaba en descender.

"Lu me lo dijo"

-(O ya entiendo)-

Ambos pisaron tierra firme y voltearon a vareas partes en busca de algún pokemon que les pudiese ayudar.

Pik vio un par de pokemons nativos que recordaban a una tusa.

-(Hey, de pura casualidad ¿saben dónde podemos encontrar a un pokemon fuerte y de preferencia volador que nos pueda cargar y ayudar a derrotar a un monstro creado por ambiciosos humanos torpes y de paso rescatar a un amigo pokemon?)- pregunto de manera casual el roedor, ganándose vareas miradas extrañas por parte de los tipo normal.

-(¿Ustedes planean detener al falso Groudon y rescatar a Jirachi?)- pregunto uno de ellos.

-(Así es)-

Los pokemons nativos del bosque se vieron entre sí y luego a la muchacha vendada del brazo (Mientras que estaba inconsciente Pik se encargó de darle un pequeño tratamiento) se veía que estaban dispuestos a luchar no importa que para salvar a todos y efectivamente necesitaban ayuda.

-(¡Síganme!)- finalmente dijo uno y corrió adentrándose más al bosque.

Nuestros protagonistas le siguieron sin chistar.

* * *

-(Es muy rápida para estar en estas condiciones y seguirme el paso bien)- comento el pokemon marrón.

-(Es normal, nos hemos encontrado con este tipo de situaciones antes)-

-(¡ASH! ¡PIK!)- el dúo voltio a ver al tipo planta y volador de su equipo acercarse a ellos.

-(O si ellos son parte de nuestro equipo)- comento el roedor al ver la cara del nativo antes de seguir avanzando.

"Pik pregúntale a quien nos está llevando"

-(¿Con quién vamos?)-

-(Los llevo con el único tipo dragón de este bosque. Un Flayron, pero les advierto es algo egocéntrico y no le gusta mucho estar cerca de humanos, aparte de que siempre quiere algo a cambio por algun favor. Pero es el más fuerte de por aquí y conoce hiperrayo aparte de dracoaliento, vuelo y otros ataques fuertes)- explico el pokemon.

-(Genial, ¿Cómo lograremos reclutar a alguien así de nuestro lado? No tenemos mucho que ofrecer ¿verdad?)- Pregunto Twai.

-(Si es necesario le puedo dar una recordada de lo que es vivir y ser el más fuerte en el bosque. Uno debe proteger no negociar)- comento algo enfadado Treeck

Sin embargo Pik miro a su entrenadora.

-(¡tienes un plan ¿no?!)-

La chica solo sonrió y asintió. Señalando uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, para posteriormente hacer una seña de silencio y una mirada fugitiva a los novatos de su equipo.

Pik rio por lo bajo. Iba a disfrutar de la reacción de sus compañeros.

* * *

Llegaron rápido a un claro donde estaba un pokemon volador dragón dormido.

-(¿Qué quieren? Y ¿Por qué me trajeron un humano?)- dijo de forma seca y agresiva el pokemon tras verles.

-(En primer lugar es humana, en segundo necesitamos tu ayuda para)-

-(Yo no ayudo a nadie)-

Esto hiso enojar un poco a Treck

-(¡El bosque está en peligro!)-

-(¿y? siempre pudo buscar un nuevo hogar, lo mismo de los demás)-

Twi estaba que ardía tras escuchar eso.

-(¡Escucha hijo de tu #$%& madre! )-

-¡he!-

Twi recompuso su postura tras escuchar la queja de su entrenadora y volteara a verle.

-(¡P pero se lo merece!)- se quejó. Mas la mirada de la niña decía otra cosa.

 _No importa si se lo mérese o no. No me agrada la idea de que uses ese lenguaje, aparte de que pik y yo ya tenemos algo de experiencia con este tipo de personalidades, mi más leal tipo fuego volador se comportó así por un tiempo pero ahora está entrenando fieramente en el parque Charizard dispuesto a ser el mejor y regresar a mi lado para protegerme de todo._ Explico la muchacha.

-(Esta bien, confió en ti y Pik pero si te dice algo ofensivo otra vez valdrá la pena cualquier castigo que me des)- dijo el ave.

El intercambio de ideas fue suficiente para llamar la atención del egocéntrico pokemon.

Sin embargo seguía negándose a ayudar.

Tras vareos intentos de negación, Ash suspiro resignada y metió mano a un compartimento secreto dentro de su chaleco.

-(Nada de lo que saques me ara cambiar de opinión)-

-(Si fuera tú, retiraría ese comentario)- dijo Pik

-(¡Tú no eres nada más que un tonto pokemon eléctrico de otra región que está a los servicios de una humana muda! ¿Qué vas a saber?)-

Pik sonrió de lado a lado.

-(No solo soy un pokemon eléctrico. Soy EL POKEMON ELECTRICO DE LA ELEGIDA)- dijo mientas veía como la cara del pokemon pasaba de enojo a asombro y vergüenza tras que su hermana sacara el amuleto dado por el vendedor, el cual brillaba en su mano demostrando ser la verdadera dueña de dicho elemento y dando soporte a las palabras de Pik

* * *

Yop: Mm…. Yep suena mejor a que quede en tres partes en ves de dos ¿he?

Ks: si es mas interesante.

Yop: ¡No se preocupen amigos! ¡Apenas tenga chanza suvire la otra parte!

Ks: La cual ya está pero como el internet falla mucho en donde estamos tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado para poder subir la otra parte.

Yop: si no es que pasa un milagro como hoy que nos dejaron ir a la casa de la abuela con computadora y subir el cap. (Sip mi abue tiene internet ¿¡no es super?!)

Ks: es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.

PDTA: Tengo más o menos escrito los primeros capítulos de una precuela de este fic ¿debo empezarle a subir o hasta que este?


	12. El deseo de Jirachi 3ra parte

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: mm.. ¿alguien más esta teniendo problemas con el contador de reviews? El otro día le rfobe algo de internet al vesino y vi que la historia tenia dos comentarios más. Pero cuando intente verlos ¡no aparecían!

Ks: esperemos no sea algo grabe y podamos ver y responder sus comentarios.

Yop:¡ahora al fic!

* * *

Treeck y Twi tenían la quijada hasta el piso de asombro. Lo mismo que los pokemons nativos del bosque.

Todo pokemon nacía con el conocimiento de la ceniza elegida así como el símbolo que los ancestros tanto humanos como pokemons habían creado para los objetos destinados a ayudar al elegido. Apenas vieran uno de ellos o bien el símbolo le reconocían inmediatamente.

-(¡¿e ese es?!)- pregunto tartamudo el flyron.

-(¿El medallón del elegido? Sí)-

La respuesta era obvia, es decir ¿Qué no se supone que los objetos destinados al elegido tenían una magia muy antigua y poderosa que hacían solo funcionasen o brillasen con vida en las manos de éste? ¡Y ese medallón lo hacía!.

Los relieves de oro y plata en forma de esferas con los símbolos de todos los tipos pokemon alrededor de un Mew que le daba a una figura humana un amuleto parecido al disco de Arceus brillaba de forma multicolor en la mano de la muchacha muda que había llegado a pesar de sus heridas a pedirle ayuda para defender este bosque que llama hogar así como derrotar a un monstros y salvar a un legendario.

La realización de sus palabras pronto se hicieron pesadas en su conciencia.

La elegida le había pedido ayuda.

Le había pedido ayuda a EL el pokemon más fuerte de todo este bosque.

¿Y qué había hecho él?

Negarse.

Él se negó a ayudarle porque pensó que no tenía valor una muchacha que parecía chico y aparte incapaz de hablar. Se negó por su propio bienestar

No le habían importado las vidas de sus colegas que a pesar de cómo les trataba le respetaban, admiraban y aceptaban dentro de este bosque. No le importaron las heridas ni la desesperación de la joven por la importancia del peligro que representaba la cosa esa creada por el hombre ambicioso.

No le dio importancia a las urgidas y enojadas respuestas de los pokemons compañeros de la Elegida quienes sabiendo su ama no les dejaría peliar pata a pata contra la cosa en el nivel que estaban lo habían aceptado y estaban dispuestos a ayudarle a convencerle a el de que paliara a su lado por esta ocasión.

No. El muy idiota de él tenía que negarse y dejarse guiar por las apariencias y sus propias ambiciones. No acepto ni cuando la joven le ofreció toda la comida que llevaba para ella, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias y de preocupación de sus amigos.

' _Si no nos damos prisa el bosque y Jirachi morirán. Aparte que esa cosa puede cruzar la montaña y terminar con toda una aldea'_ La voz femenina resonó en la cabeza del joven pokemon dragón.

-(¡u uso telepatía!)- dijo asombrado.

 _'¿lo hice?'_ pregunto atónita la niña mostrando una cara de asombro y confusión.

-(S sí su alteza, u usted hablo en mi mente)- comento con temor, respeto y asombro el otro pokemon nativo.

 _'Woow… ha de ser algún efecto que tenga el medallón.. ¡Esto es genial! ¿Sabes de cuantos problemas de comunicación nos estamos ahorrando? Pero solo es para emergencias así que una vez salgamos del bosque ocultare de nuevo el medallón'_ comento la chica, primero con asombro luego con alegría y finalmente seria.

 _'¡oh y otra cosa! Soy Ash, no una princesa. Si es verdad que puede ser una posibilidad Pik'_ dijo antes de que el pokemon eléctrico sacara palabras de la boca. _'Y también es verdad que soy la elegida pero eso no significa que sea mejor o con más estatus social que ustedes. Solo soy su amiga y una entrenadora pokemon que no puede hablar, soy una persona más en este mundo._

 _Es verdad que tengo el poder para hacer la diferencia pero… Eso es algo que todos tenemos. Una simple acción puede cambiar todo y en este caso necesito de su ayuda para poder cambiar esta situación a una mejor.'_ Explico sabiamente la niña de Lugia.

-(Tiene mi apoyo. Y perdón por no haber aceptado antes)- dijo tanto decidido como apenado el dragón.

 _'no te culpo'_ dijo la joven antes de indicarle al resto de los pokemons presentes el plan a seguir.

* * *

Bulter y Max sobrevolaban la zona en un Salamnce. Tanto en busca de la joven como en esperanzas de destrozar al monstro de lava que había surgido de un mal funcionamiento de la maquinaria y estaba consumiendo todo a su paso.

/¿Alguna pista?/ la voz de Brock sonó a través del pokegear.

-Nada. Y el falso Gourdon está acabando con todo a su paso- respondió el chico de lentes.

-Veré si puedo distraerlo y hacerle daño- comento el sírquense antes de ordenar a su pokmon dragón usar un ataque.

-Pues si hiso algo de daño pero no mucho- comento Max.

-Y también logramos atraer su atención- comento el hombre al ver como el tipo fuego se volteaba y lanzaba un zarpaso contra ellos.

La acción hiso que Max perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del pokemon.

-¡HAAAAAA!-

-¡MAX!- Bulter intento lanzarse a atraparle pero el monstro se lo impido.

-¡HA!-

-¡ASH!-

Ash y pik lograron atrapar a Max y ponerle junto a ellos en la espalda de Flyron quien no objeto nada con el nuevo peso.

-¡Ash estas bien! Y ¿es este un Flyron? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías uno?! ¡Esto es genial! Eres uno de mis pokemon preferidos ¿sabes?- el remolino de palabras de Max fueron suficientes para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

 _Flyron nos está ayudando, al igual que el bosque._

-¿el bosque?- pregunto algo confuso el niño, pero tras ver la mirada traviesa y confiada de su hermanastra sabía que tenía un plan.

-¡Bien hagámoslo!-

 _'Fly usa lanzallamas y acércate a ese salamance'_

-(¡entendido!)-

El dragón dejo sacar un torrente de fuego contra el mosto y después maniobro para acercarse al otro tipo dragón.

¿ya sabes qué hacer? Pregunto la niña tras darle a Max un papel con instrucciones

-Si-

La muchacha asintió y acto seguido dejo al niño en la espalda del salamance.

-¡Max! ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa era Ash?-

-Sí y sí. Ahora vamos tenemos una máquina que reparar-

Bulter parpadeo antes de entender, tenían un plan y le necesitaban para remendar el error. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

Por otra parte el trio de siempre veía con algo de preocupación desde su globo aerostático lo que sucedía.

-Valla, la mocosa otra vez se metio en lios legendarios- comento Jesie.

-Hasta ahora el más terrorífico- comento James.

-Miau, así es pero recuerden que no podemos dejar morir a ese pikachu y esa niña- comento el felino.

-Eso es cierto Miawth pero ¿Cómo podemos ayudar esta vez? Solo yo tengo a un pokemon nuevo que puede volar y ser de ayuda en distraer a esa copia de browler-

-Jessie tiene razón, tu y yo no somos de mucha ayuda-

-¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡tú y yo somos expertos en máquinas!-

-Es cierto. Tu y James han construido excelentes robots atrapa pikachus de la chatarra que quedo de los otros-

-Wobofett-

-¿Qué la mocosa envió al mini mocoso y a el payaso a reparar la máquina para derrotar al sobre enojado dinosaurio?-

-¡Eso es! ¡Jessie tu ayuda a distraer esa cosa Miau miau y yo ayudaremos a los otros a reparar la maquina esa!-

-¡Suena como un buen plan!

-¡Pues andando! –

-¡WA WAFWT!-

-¡El equipo roquet al rescate del mundo otra vez!- gritaron acoro antes de empezar a poner su plan en marcha.

* * *

Ash y su equipo se encargaban de distraer y atraer al pokemon falso a la trampa así como comprar algo de tiempo a los demás. Sabía de antemano que en este tipo de situaciones el trio de siempre les ayudaba como lo estaban haciendo en este instante por lo que el tiempo se podía duplicar.

 _'Pik tu turno'_

-(¡Toma este trueno!)-

 _'¡Twi!'_

-(¡Esto es un viento cortante!)

 _'Treck'_

-(¡Semilla bala!)-

 _'Fly!'_

-(¡HIPERRAYO!)-

-¡lanza tú mejor parálisis!-

-(sisisisi)-

/¡Ash ya está lista la maquinaria!/

La chica asintió y dio una señal a su temporal compañera de equipo, quien asintió.

 _'HEY JIRACHI'_

El pequeño pokemon había quedado dentro del monstro y estaba muy asustado sin embargo reconoció la voz.

 _'¿Ash?'_

 _'Te sacaremos de ahí en un rato' dijo antes de dirigirse a Flyron. 'Escucha apenas se haga un hueco debes lanzarme ¿okay? Confió en que me atraparas del otro lado'_

El pokemon asintió. No quebrantaría la nueva confianza puesta en él.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al mismo lugar en donde había salido el falso Groudon. La máquina lanzo una especie de contenedor que mantenía al monstro en su lugar y al mismo tiempo le debilitaba.

 _'¡AHORA!'_ el grito mental resonó en todas las mentes de los pokemons quienes lanzaron su mejor ataque a largo alcance al mismo tiempo.

Hiperrayos, lanzallamas, impactruenos, truenos, vientos cortantes, plateados, chorro de agua, burbujas, confusiones, balas semillas, y un montón de ataques más se hicieron un potente rayo elemental que abrió un hueco en el cuerpo del ser.

 _'YA'_

Flyron lanzo a la muchacha dentro del pokemon y esta voló junto con su fiel compañero de destino quien le habría paso con sus ataques eléctricos.

"Te tengo"

'¡Ash! ¡Pik!' la voz alegre de Jirachi les saludo una vez estaba en los seguros brazos de la muchacha.

-(¡Atrapada!)- grito Flyron tras recuperar a la elegida y llevarle al peñasco donde todos estaban concentrados.

La muchacha asintió a Bulter quien apretó un botón en la máquina que hiso el campo de contención empezara a reducirse.

 _'¡No se rindan! ¡Falta poco ustedes puedes!_ ' gritaba la muchacha mientras lanzaba piedras al monstro desde donde estaba (o lo que podía alcanzar de este)

-¡Vamos!- animaban los demás.

-¡No se rindan muestren que son fuertes como la roca!- gritaba Brock

-¡Confió en ustedes!- decía Max

-¡Falta poco!- Bulter animaba mientras maniobraba la maquinaria.

-¡Ustedes pueden!- Gritaba Diane.

 _'Es ahora o nunca ¡CON TODO!'_

 _'YO también puedo ayudar'_

El ataque final fue potenciado por el rayo cósmico de Jirachi logrando así explotar el falso Groudon y terminar la pesadilla.

-¡Podrán haber ganado hoy! ¡Pero el equipo Magma estará tras de ustedes cuando sepa que mataron a la presa que les prometí!-

-¡Tu cállate!- grito May al ya atapado en grandes látigos sepas por parte de vareos pokemons. Antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Eso es por dañar a mis hermanos!-

Ash sonrió. No podía estar más orgullosa de su hermanastra.

* * *

-Jirachi… lamento mucho lo sucedido. Al igual que a ustedes. Lo único que hacían era ayudarme y yo termine lastimándoles. Lo siento- Bulter miro al suelo. Pero una mano en el hombro hiso volteara ver a la chica muda.

"No debes preocuparte, no fue tu culpa. Tu querías proteger algo a toda costa aunque la forma no fuera la mejor tus intenciones eran buenas, y te arrepientes de lo que lograste hacer aparte de que remediaste tu error. Eso es de valientes y fuertes hombres de bien" a Pesar de que fue pensado los ojos de la niña lograron trasmitir ese mensaje al hombre arrepentido.

 _'Ash tiene razón. Lo que importa no es la caída sino la recuperación, tu te diste cuenta y saliste adelante eso es lo que importa'_

-(¿Vez? ¿Qué te costaba decirlo así?)-

"Como siempre arruinas el momento"

Pik solo rio un poco.

-Yo también te perdono Bulter-

-Diane…-

-Muy bien. ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que paso aquí?- La nueva voz hiso que todos voltearan.

"¡LANCE!"

El hombre de flameantes cabellos y piel morena fue tlaqueado por un borrón azul.

-A a mi también me da gusto verte Ash- dijo el joben adulto tras recuperar algo de aire.

-(Pik)-

-(Draco)-

Los compañeros pokemon se saludaron con un respetuoso inclinar de cabeza.

-¡¿ese es Lance!?- La incrédula voz de Max regreso a los chicos al momento que estaban viviendo.

"oh si" la niña paso a explicar al líder de los hombres G lo sucedido mientras que Brock se encargaba de explicar a los demás quien era él y como es que le conocían.

-ya entiendo. Abra- el bi campeón saco a un pokemon psíquico, -lleva a este hombre a una de nuestras celdas ¿sí? Y dile a kadabra que ponga las cosas recuperadas en ese bunker- el pokemon asintió y desapareció junto con el misterioso cazador.

-¿cosas recuperadas?- pregunto Diane.

-Brock me envió un mensaje diciendo de la situación en la que se encontraban ustedes, mis hombres y yo recuperamos la mayoría de lo material y todos los pokemons que les pertenecían así como contactar a sus antiguos trabajadores. Creo llegaran a aquí dentro de un día y medio-

Los ojos de los dos ilusionistas se abrieron y dejaron asomar algunas lágrimas.

-¡MIL GRACIAS!.- dijeron ambos.

-En serio no sé cómo poder recompensar lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotros- dijo Bulter mientras lloraba.

-no dejándose engañar otra vez- comento Max ganándose un reproche por parte de May.

-Actualmente creo eso es una buna idea. Pueden ayudarnos a detectar crímenes y refugiar pokemons que han sido maltratados o usados para el mal ¿Qué les parece?-

La oferta de Lance era algo nuevo para los ilusionistas pero asintieron.

-Ayudaremos en lo que podamos- contesto Diane.

-Ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros así que aremos todo lo posible por ayudarles-

Ash asintió sonriente antes de acordarse de algo y darle un zape al campeón bi campeón.

-¿¡y eso por que?!-

 _¡Por mandarme un nivel siete!_

* * *

El último día de Jirachi se empezaba a terminar.

Los chicos habían logrado llegar al monte meteoro y ahora estaban dispuestos a regresar a su amigo estrella a su lugar de descanso aunque les ocasionara mucha tristeza a todos.

 _'Antes de irme… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?'_ Pregunto la estrella a Ash

"¿m mi deseó?" pregunto algo perpleja.

 _'Soy conocido como el pokemon deseo. Puedo hacer realidad cualquier deseo que me pidas pero solo es uno y como tú me despertaste tu eres la dueña de este derecho'_ explico el pokemon.

Ash se lo pensó un rato.

¿Qué podía desear ella?

¿El mesclador que vio? No eso era algo que podía conseguir con esfuerzo y ahorro. ¿Hablar? No, ya estaba acostumbrada a no hacerlo y se quería así como era, es verdad que en otras ocasiones deseaba poderlo hacer pero no cambiaría por nada como era ella.

¿Descubrir su pasado? Tampoco, sabía que eso era algo que llegaría con el tiempo y aun no se sentía preparada para descubrir la verdad.

Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía desear una chica que ya tenía todo lo que quería y que si necesitara algo en el futuro sabía que lo conseguiría con esfuerzo?

Una ligera mirada al pokemon le hiso ver la melancolía que tenía en sus ojos.

Esto trajo memorias y pensamientos a la muchacha.

Cuando Jichi despertó había formado un gran lazo con Bulter y Daine aparte de ella y sus amigos. Había proclamado querer ayudarles y estar en el circo siempre que despertara para luego recordar que lo hacía cada mil años y que los humanos no viven tanto.

'no me gusta estar solo y encerrado' había dicho en más de dos ocasiones.

La niña sonrió.

Lo que podía desear una chica como ella era que el deseo de otra persona se cumpliera.

"Ya se que pedir"

 _'Muy bien dime tu deseo'_ dijo con algo de falsa alegría el pokemon.

Tras mirar a sus amigos y al pokemon suspiro y dejo que su mente dijese lo que su corazón mandaba.

"Deseo que todos los Jirachis puedan despertar cada vez que quieran y solo deban convertirse en piedra en caso de ser necesario para recuperase o protegerse y que sean libres de decidir qué hacer y con quien estar"

La declaración hiso que el pokemon le viese con esperanza y asombro.

 _'¿e enserio deseas eso?'_

La niña asintió con determinación.

 _'¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_ ' con lagrimitas en sus ojos el pokemon estrella abrazo a su manera a su amiga antes de regresar a flotar y brillar con el cometa.

Tras una intensa luz los chicos vieron a un Jirachi realmente feliz y fue directo a abrazar a Bulter y Diane.

 _'¡me podre quedar en el circo! ¡Me podre quedar en el circo!'_ canturriaba

-(Eso fue demasiado noble ¿sabes?)- dijo Pik mientras se quitaba una lagrimita.

"¿estas llorando?"

-(¡M me estoy quitando arenilla de los ojos!-

"¡Titubeaste!"

-(¡no lo hice!)-

"Si"

-(no)-

-(Si no es molestia me quedare con Jirachi, es obvio que necesita de alguien que pueda prevenir el peligro)- la voz de Abzol les saco de su pequeña discusión.

"Claro no hay problema pero.. ¿Por qué me lo dices?" la pregunta fue clara en la cara de la muchacha.

-(Bueno, usted es la elegida. Es una especie de autoridad para nuestra especie, alguien a quien debemos proteger, respetar y obedecer)- explico el pokemon.

"¿lo soy? Cielos esto es tan extraño" comento la muchacha.

-(Estoy seguro de que alguno de mi especie querrá ir con usted y me honraría serlo pero… siento que mi deber es con Jirachi)-

Ash miro a pik y este asintió.

-(Ash dice que tienes razón. Pero más que un protector Jirachi necesita un amigo que sea como su familia y tú eres perfecto para ese puesto por lo que; aunque raro suene decir esto para ambos. Tienes todo nuestro permiso para permanecer con Jirachi y protegerle de todo)-

-(Mil gracias elegida)- dijo el pokemon tras dar una breve reverencia y posterior mente caminar a donde estaban los demás.

Brock miro a Ash y ella solo le dio unas señas. Este asintió y regreso a la conversación/explicación que tenía con Bulter y Diane.

* * *

El último día del festival había llegado y con él los otra vez miembros del circo quienes saludaron y dieron gracias a los chicos por todo el apoyo que dieron a sus amadas carpas.

Los chicos disfrutaban de los estantes por última vez y Ash veía algo resignada y cabizbaja a la consola portátil que tanto le gusto desde el primer día. Sabía que por más que la mirara no bajaría el precio y a pesar de que termino la canción y la envió a Kanto recordings para ser el nuevo tema de la temporada de promoción de la liga no le había llegado el dinero de la compra debido a unos problemas técnicos.

"Aun así no alcanzaría a cómprale" se dijo antes de suspirar y toparse con Bulter.

"hu" pensó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Me he dado cuenta que durante todo el festival te quedaste viendo a esta misma pieza. Sabes tengo un dinero de sobra y que es exactamente esta cantidad-

La chica parpadeo vareas veces.

El sírquense sonrió con gratitud antes de pedirle al vendedor le diese la pieza envuelta en regalo.

-Una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por parte de todos- dijo antes de entregársela a la chica.

-y no se aceptan devoluciones-

La niña vio asombrada al hombre y después al regalo en sus manos antes de dejarle en el piso y abrazarle fuerte mente.

-No hay de que- rio el hombre al entender el significado de la muestra de afecto.

* * *

Los chicos se despidieron antes de entrar al monte meteorito y seguir con su viaje.

-Oye Ash nunca nos explicaste como lograste recluir a ese flayron y todo el bosque-

Pik asintió a la silenciosa pregunta de su amiga.

Un artefacto nuevo que me dio un nativo de quienes me dijeron soy la elegida. Fue la respuesta antes de que empezará a explicar lo que sabía hasta ahora del medallón.

-Mm… espero el Profesor oack sepa un poco más sobre eso- comento Brock.

A lo que los chicos asintieron antes de que Ash saliese corriendo a fotografiar un verdadero murciélago.

-Bueno- dijo Brock tras ver la cara de confusión de los Maples –Todo regreso a la normalidad-

-¿tu cres?- comento May tras ver como Ash y Pik peleaban en silencio por si debían cubrirse el cuello o no antes de tomar la foto.

-Es Ash y Pik seguro que si- dijo Max a lo que el resto del grupo rio.

* * *

Yop: Por fin termine la primera película! *cuetes de confeti* ¡Y TENEMOS NUEVOS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES WIIII!

Ks: si sigues gritando los espantaras.

Yop: T.T no me quites la emoción aguafiestas.

Ks:¡yo aguafiestas!

Yop: ne da igual xD Pues resulta que este episodio ya lo tenia listo desde hace tres días pero por falta y falla de intenet no lo pude subir hasta hoy. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿esta bien? Esta es la primera vez que narro una batalla así que las criticas constructivas son aceptadas n.n

Ks:… no diste disclamer de canción ni titulo de esta del cap pasado.

Yop: O.O ¿en serio es necesario? Quiero decir al principio digo claramente que no soy dueña de nada relacionado a pokemon y la canción era el intro de la primera temporada de Hoenn en latino.

Ks: omite lo acabas de hacer.

Yop: ¿enserio lo hise? .-.

Ks: *suspira* como sea es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks; nos vemos pronto.

Ks: bueno hora de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	13. Aguas termales para Ash

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: ¡POR FIN PUDE LEER LOS COMENTARIOS! así que vamos a responderles nwn

Tsukimine Princess: ¡me alegra saber que te agrado! Y aún más el saber que quedo bien las escenas del trio y los pokemons salvajes n.n y efectivamente Ash se mete en muchos problemas y más al ser muda (hoy veremos algo relacionado a eso) y respecto a la gente que conoce Ahs… bueno digamos que May y Max se llevaran una sorpresa cuando termine la liga.

Cutesaralisa: ¿Cómo le haces para adivinar algunas futuras situaciones? Y no será la razón de su enemistad pero si será algo tonto xD y no creo que vayan a escribir hyperrayos asesinos pero quien sabe a lo mejor después xD.

Ahora al fic.

* * *

-Ash si no te das prisa no llegaremos a tiempo a tu siguiente batalla de gimnasio- Brock veía como la chica se había quedado atrás de un momento a otro y no encontraba el porqué.

No se veía mal. Bueno quizá por el hecho de que no dejaba de tocarse la mejilla y que miraba a todas partes algo confundida.

-¿Qué crees que le digan los pokemons a Ash?- pregunto Max tras ver que la chica estaba "Platicando" con un pokemon nativo del prado que estaban cruzando en ese instante.

-No lo sé pero me llama la atención de que no deje de tocarse la mejilla- comento May.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. ¿Le habrá dicho algo sorprendente?-

-Quizá tiene comezón-

Los tres humanos hablantes empezaron una lluvia de ideas pero ninguna se acercaba a la realidad.

Ash finalmente regreso con ellos.

 _Resulta que ese pokemon pensó que Ash era un "niño de buena fortuna" y le pidió que le leyera su destino_. Explico Pik tras que la muchacha pasara de largo.

-¿Creen que Ash esté bien?- pregunto May

-no lo sé. Ash ¿estás bien?- la niña no respondió, solo hiso un gesto de seguir adelante.

Ya se había cansado del montón de pokemons pidiéndole que le leyera la fortuna ¿Enserió quien empezó ese rumor? Bueno no importaba lo más rápido que llegaran al centro pokemon lo más pronto que podría deshacerse de este terrible dolor de muela.

Un pequeño problema de estar atrapada en la edad de diez años es que Ash no termino de mudar y las leyes de este mundo son algo extrañas por lo que Ash nunca terminaría de mudar ni que las muelas del juicio terminaran de salín por lo que la chica estaba en un terrible dolor por un diente que quería caer y una muela que quería salir.

Puede que la chica ya no tuviese los terribles dolores de huesos gracias a la intervención de Ho-Oh y Lugia pero sabía que la mayoría de los problemas no se irían así como así y ahora estaba sufriendo una nueva contradicción de la enfermedad x en su mundo.

* * *

El camino no fue largo y llegaron al siguiente pueblo el por qué se llamaba lavaroca era un misterio para ella pero es lo de menos iría por su nueva medalla después de que fuese atendida por la enfermera.

-¡Oh mi querida enfermera Joey! ¡tsss hay hay hay hay ¿Por qué haces esto Max?!- Ash vio con algo de alegría y nostalgia como Brock era alejado de la enfermera por parte de su hermanastro menor.

-(Es bueno saber que el puesto de Misty esta cuidado)-

"En eso tienes razón, recuérdame llamarle y decírselo"

-(creo que debo recordarte pedirle el número a Brock así pueden hablar más en el pokenave)-

La chica asintió antes de caminar a la enfermera y dar sus pokemons a revisión.

-(¿No le dirás nada?)-

"Ustedes son más importantes"

La cara que le dio Pik era suficiente para saber que no se libraría del regaño por parte de la enfermera y sus compañeros pokemons (por no incluir el de legendarios y su madre)

Pik se voltio a la enfermera y sin esperar hiso señas con sus pequeñas patitas.

-¿hu? Un pikachu que sabe lenguaje de señas… Eso quiere decir que.. ¿Qué! ¡oh no! ¡Chansie!-

-(¿Si?)-

-lleva a estos pokemons a la sala de recuperación de energías y dile a chansie que prepare el área de salud humana- la pokemon huevo sonrió antes de asentir y llevarse el carrito con pokemons

-Muy bien jovencita ¿Qué es eso que le duele la muela y no quiere atención médica?-

La chica solo logro suspirar antes de ser arrastrada al área de medicina humana.

-¿Dolor de muela?- dijeron los otros tres humanos tras parpadear y salir del asombro de lo ocurrido.

* * *

-Efectivamente es parte de la enfermedad X- comento la enfermera tras analizarle.

-Los diente de leche quieren terminar su trabajo y caer pero los dientes permanentes aun no están formados del todo y las muelas del juicio quieren aparecer pero no pueden debido a la falta de espacio por lo que cuando rosan la encía te duele mucho. No puedo hacer mucho más que darte algunos analgésicos para evitar que duela tanto, pero estar tanto tiempo con estos medicamento puede ser peligroso y no hay ningún médico cerca- la chica suspiro y asintió.

Tras tomar los analgésicos la chica se puso un trapo húmedo en la mejilla que le había sido otorgada.

-(No se preocupe, Joey está buscando el centro médico más cerco y que puede ayudarte)-

La chica asintió y dio una ligera sonrisa con los ojos.

* * *

May y Max veían algo preocupados como Brock y la enfermera hablaban sobre qué hacer con la chica y luego pasaba a buscar el centro médico más cercano

-Al parecer hay uno en la próxima ciudad pero no dice nada referente a servicios dentales- informo Brock

-Buenas tardes- un hombre de mayor edad llego al recinto con ropas para bañarse en aguas termales.

-¡Ho! Señor Komichi ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Viene a lo de siempre? – pregunto la enfermera.

-Sí así es, las aguas termales siempre son buenas para los dolores de huesos- comento el hombre con una ligera sonrisa antes de desaparecer por una puerta al lado del pasillo de dormitorios.

-¿aguas termales?- pregunto May.

-¿buena para los dolores de huesos?- repitió Max

-Sí, atrás del centro se encuentra una pileta de aguas termales y antes de entrar esta un pedazo de arena calientita. Según los usuarios ambas cosas son buenas para los ataches de dolor que tienen, esto debido a las propiedades minerales con las que cuentan- explico la enfermera.

-¡CHAAANSI CHAAN!-

El grito desesperado hiso todo voltearan y viesen a una chansie correr a su encuentro.

-¡chan si chan chan si chan chan si!-

-N no puedo entenderte si hablas así- la enfermera estaba preocupada Chansie nunca había actuado así y de donde había venido era el área médica humana.

-¿chansi chan?- la chansie del área de revitalización llego con los pokemons de todos.

-¡chan si chi chichansi!-

-¡¿Pika cha pi!?-

-¡Chnasi chan!-

-¡Pikapi ca kapi pikachu chu!-

-Heee Pik ¿traducción?-

El roedor voltio a ver a Brock y empezó a hacer señas con sus patitas.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡ASH SE DESMAYO DEL DOLOR Y EMPEZO A QUEJARSE DE SUS HUESOS APARTE DE LOS DIENTES?!-

Eso fue suficiente para que los chicos corrieran al área médica en donde estaba una Ash tirada en el piso.

-Brock ayúdame a pasarla al cuarto de cuidados, May trae por favor unas mantas Chansie te mostrara, Max tú y Chansie vigilen por favor la recepción- todos asintieron he hicieron su parte.

* * *

-no entiendo- comento Brock, -Se supone que los dolores de huesos por su enfermedad ya habían sido cancelados gracias a Ho-Oh, Lugia y la canción de la Oración, y no le habían molestado por un año ¿Cómo es que de repente volvieron y con más fuerza?-

-Bueno puede que sus huesos hayan dejado de intentar crecer pero, ¿ha estado comiendo suficiente calcio? ¿O tenido suficiente descanso? Aunque el dolor en huesos puede significar vareas cosas, desde una infección hasta alguna enfermedad de cuidado-

-¡¿Qué?!- la voz de los hermanos hiso que tanto Brock como la enfermera voltearan a ver a la entrada del cuarto.

-Ash no puede tener algo así ¿verdad? ¡s solo es un dolor de huesos por falta de dormir ¿cierto?!- pregunto con lágrimas Max

-S seguro puede hacer algo para checar ¿verdad?- pregunto May.

Era cierto que a la mayor de los Mapple no le agradaba la idea de tener a la azabache como hermana al principio pero ahora que había viajado con ella había visto lo suertuda que era por tenerle como hermanastra y no quería saber que algo malo le estaba pasando.

-Bueno el resultado del escaneo no ha de tardar en salir por lo que sabremos si es algo simple o muy malo-

-ha- la queda queja hiso que todos voltearan a la cama donde Ash intentaba pararse.

-Ash ¿estás bien?-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

 _Me duelen los huesos, como si estuvieran entumidos o trabados._

/Bip bip bip/

-¡Ho! Los resultados están listos-

Mientras la enfermera salía entraba un hombre mayor.

-Escuche mucho ruido, ¿todo está bien? – pregunto a la enfermera.

-Más o menos- la enfermera tomo la nota con los resultados y regreso junto con el viejito a la habitación de Ash.

-¡Buenas noticias! Al parecer no es nada grave, solo dolores por falta de algo de calcio, magnesio, y otros minerales aparte del dolor de muelas- informo la enfermera.

-mmm… Si dolores de huesos tienes lo mejor es ir a las aguas termales, contienen todos esos nutrientes para los huesos- informo el anciano.

-y por suerte en este centro pokemon tenemos unas- agrego la Enfermera Joey.

-(Eso sí que es tener suerte ¿segura que te encuentras bien?)-

"sí, solo me siento algo cansada, pero la idea de las aguas termales no suena nada mal"

-Suena bien sin embargo recomiendo que hoy descanses un poco, mañana a primera hora podrás ir a las aguas termales- dijo la enfermera.

-¡¿Por qué hasta mañana?! ¡Ash necesita eso o las cosas pueden empeorar!- Como siempre Max se negaba a aceptar las cosas así por así.

 _Max seguro hay una razón para eso. La enfermera no es una persona que por comodidad haga las cosas._

-¡Pero Ash!-

-La razón es porque en las mañanas el volcán saca el agua a las piletas naturales, por lo que el agua es más pura y más beneficiosa para el cuerpo- explico el anciano.

-Por lo que le ara más efecto a Ash- agrego la enfermera.

Max entendió y asintió.

-Bien –

* * *

Los chicos pasaron el resto del día haciendo diferentes actividades.

Brock aprovecho para lavar ropa y aprender algo de medicina con la enfermera, May y Max recorrieron el pueblo y observaban como cuidar bien de sus pokemns junto con Brok y la enfermera.

Ash por su parte se pasó el día de la forma que menos le gusta: en cama.

Pero por suerte Pik sabía qué hacer para mantenerla ahí.

-(Bien quisiera entender algo)- comentó treek después de un rato de jugar cartas con su entrenadora y sus demás pokemons.

-(¿Por qué no nos dijiste eres la elegida?)-

 _Bueno eso es fácil, si me lo paso diciendo a todos ustedes me tratarían de una forma diferente y eso no me gustaría, aparte de que alguien de malos sentimientos podría escucharle y terminar poniendo en peligro a todos. Pero más porque me encanta ver sus reacciones cuando se enteran_. La última parte se rio un poco mientras que a sus compañeros le salían gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

-¡ES TERRIBLE!-

Todos despertaron al grito del señor encargado de las aguas termales.

-¡Terrible! ¡Terrible! ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?-

-señor, ¿nos podría explicar que sucede?-

-la ruta de las aguas termales ¡ha sido bloqueada!-

-¡¿HE?!-

-¡E eso es malo! ¡Si las aguas no llegan a la pileta entonces Ash no podrá mejorar!- Max entro en una especie de ataque de pánico.

-Bien escuchen Ash suele dormir como tronco si no es por que Pik le despierta, podemos ir a averiguar y hacer que las aguas vuelvan a funcionar ¿les parece?- La respuesta de Brock fue una gran idea.

-¡HA!- todos voltearon para encontrarse con una Ash lista para el día y un muy frustrado Pik .

-Ash ¿Por qué estas así?-

 _Ayer descanse mucho por lo que hoy estoy bien. ¡Vamos a salvar esas aguas!_

-¡T tu no vas a ningún lado!- rego May

 _¡Pero quiero ir! ¡es muuuuuuuuuuy aburrido estar acostada todo el día! Aparte que soy la mayor por lo que es mi deber ir con ustedes_

-Hasta donde se, Brock es el mayor –

 _¡NNo se trata de eso se trata de que prometí a Norman que les cuidaría por lo que iré con ustedes y no hay forma de que me hagan cambiar de opinión!_

Brock suspiro.

-En fin Ash no puede estar quieta ni con una gripe o parálisis ¿verdad?-

 _Ñope_

-bien puedes venir. PERO si hay escaleras o pendientes muy inclinadas te quedas en la entrada ¿entendiste?-

 _Hai hai dada_

-¡N no me vengas con eso!-

Ash le ignoro con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡N no me ignores!-

-(Solo evita morir ¿sí?)-

"¡¿Tan poca confiesa tienes en mí?!"

-(¡oye! después de lo pasado en Naranjas y la mayoría de las veces que o te ahogas o terminas mal así que sip )-

"Me alegra saberlo" comento sarcásticamente la joven

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a la cueva del volcán.

-Este es el lugar de donde salen las aguas termales lo que sea que lo está bloqueando ha de estar en el centro- comento el anciano.

-Bien, Ash tú te quedas aquí en la entrada los demás iremos a investigar-

La chica sintió y se dejó caer en una piedra octagonal con manchas rojas y naranjas una vez perdió de vista a sus amigos.

-(¡HAAAAHAAY!)-

El repentino grito hiso que la joven pegara un brinco y mirara a todas partes algo asustada antes de que sus huesos le reclaman la acción.

-¡ka!- dijo antes de ponerse una mano en sus rodillas.

-(Ash… tu pokedex dice que te sentaste arriba de una tortuga de fuego)-

"¿tortuga de fuego?" La chica vio con más detalle que efectivamente era una creatura que asemejaba una tortuga de tierras volcánicas.

"Humm… etto hola, lamento haberme sentado encima de ti" la tortuga voltio a verle cuando sintió que la chica estaba sobándole.

-(¿he?)-

-(Hola, soy Pik ella es Ash, mi entrenadora, hermana y mejor amiga)-

-(Mucho gusto)- dijo la tortuga mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Es algo extraño ver a un pokemon tortuga muy diferente a las que conocemos"

-(Ash y yo somos de otra parte, nunca habíamos visto algo como tu ¿tu especie vive en volcanes?)-

-(Sí, bueno la mayoría pero a mí me gusta más estar cerca de la entrada en donde puedo ver muchas cosas)-

Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras Ash y torterra pasaban tiempo platicando, los chicos habían llegado al manantial de aguas termales.

-¡miren es una compuerta!- la observación de Max era cierta.

Alguien había construido una compuerta y estaba cerrando el paso a la formación natural del rio.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?-

-jajajajajaja! ¿Quién pudo hacer esto es tu pregunta?-

-La respuesta es sencilla!-

Brock no estaba tan sorprendido de que fuesen el trio de siempre sin embargo la situación era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y al parecer no era el único.

-¡¿C COMO SE LES OCURRE PONER UNA COMPUERTA EN ESTE LUGAR?! ¡MUCHAS PERSONAS VIENEN A RESIVIR LOS TRATAMIENTOS DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES! DEVERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA ¡AHORA QUITEN ESA COMPUERTA ANTES DE QUE LES GOLPÉ!-

Jessie james y Meaht terminaron acorralados tras la mirada asesina de Max

-¿C cómo te atreves tú? ¡No eres más que un niñato!-

-¡Ustedes son los niñatos mira que quitar el agua cuando más se necesita!- defendió a su hermanito May.

Mientras todos estaban peleando Brock saco a uno de sus pokemons y le pidió abriese la compuerta mientras ellos lidiaban con el equipo Roket .

-¡WOubofet se dé algo útil!-

-¡ándele chamaco!-

-¡Miaw!-

-¡Combosken patéales!

-¡Tú puedes amigote!-

-¡Mudkip mud!-

El grito del acuático hiso que todos voltearan a ver a la represa.

-¡N no puede ser esta por romperse!- grito el trio de siempre

-Muchachos ora de moverse- el grito de Borck logro hacer que todos escalaran a partes elevadas a tiempo sin embargo el equipo roquet termino en un geiser…

-¡El equipo roket ha sido vencido otra vez!-

-aunque esta vez no fue por la mocosa- comento jessie

-Tienes razón ¿crees que le paso algo?-

-Es lo más probable, nya-

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de convertirse en una estrella.

* * *

-(…Y entonces ¡dijeron que no era bueno! ¡BUbuBUa buaaa!)-

Torkoal platicaba el por qué estaba en forma de piedra cuando le encontraron y al final termino soltando cascadas de lágrimas.

"No sabía que los tipo fuego sacaran agua por los ojos" comento Ash asombrada

-ha, ha-

La tortuga voltio a ver a la chica muda que le había escuchado con interés y su compañero eléctrico.

La cara de la muchacha trasmitía tranquilidad, amor y comprensión.

-(No es malo el llorar, es algo bueno pero hay que saber levantarse cuando es necesario y ser fuertes eso lo aprendí de Ash y es algo que quiere trasmitirte)-

La chica asintió pero después escucho algo y voltio

-¡HAA!- la joven agarro a la tortuga y el roedor antes de dar un salto a una zona elevada.

-(¡Esa es mucha agua!)-

-(y muy nueva)-

"¿nueva?"

La duda estaba plantada en la cara de la muchacha así que la tortuga respondió.

-(Soy un torterra diferente, puedo sentir cuando hay aguas termales cercas y verificar sus purezas. Me gusta estar en la entrada de la cueva porque veo como la gente de este pueblo ase bien en usar las propiedades de estas aguas para lo que son y me agrada que las cuiden)-

La chica sintió sonriente antes de volver a ver las aguas.

-(Oye Torkoal, ¿Cómo cuanto duran los efectos de las aguas termales nuevas en los huesos de los humanos?)-

-(MM… bueno a los ancianos les dura como unas cuatro lunas llenas y a los más jóvenes unas siete ¿por?)-

"Cuatro lunas llenas ósea cuatro meses aproximadamente, si vamos al paso que vamos y no nos perdemos podremos llegar al centro médico sin problemas"

-(¡cierto! Ash eso es bueno con esto ya no te dolerá nada por siete meses aproximadamente)-

La niña asintió sonriente.

* * *

Al día siguiente los análisis decían que Ash podía seguir con su viaje, por lo que los chicos estaban listos para ir a la siguiente medalla y aventura.

-Bien resulta que el próximo centro médico que puede ayudar a Ash está algo lejos de aquí pero si seguimos esta ruta podremos llegar - Los chicos asintieron

"Bien entonces ¡vamos allá!"

-(¿Puedo ir con ustedes?)-

La voz les detuvo he hiso que vieran atrás.

Torrterra caminaba a paso lento pero seguro.

-Es un torkoal-

-No apuntes lo obvio hermanito-

Ash sonrió y se puso a nivel del pokemon.

-(Me gustaría ir con ustedes, ver más lugares y ser más fuerte)- comento

La niña asintió y saco una pokebola

-(… ¡GRACIAAAAAS! ¡BUAAA!) – la tortuga lanzaba grandes cascadas de agua mientras era atrapada

-No sabía que podían sacar agua- comento Max

-Je creo que esa Torkoal necesitara algo de ayuda en su autoestima- fue la respuesta de Brock

-Bueno con Ash seguro que lo logra.- fue la respuesta de May

"Bien, ¡Ahora al siguiente pueblo!"

-¡SÍ!-

Con una nueva determinación y un nuevo integrante en la familia de Hoenn los chicos emprendieron el camino al siguiente gimnasio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte un par de investigadores veían a su hijo jugar con un extraño pero al parecer inofensivo montón de energía.

* * *

'¿Mew? ¿Estas por aquí?'

Mewtwo había llegado al árbol del comienzo y ahora estaba buscando a su contra parte.

La gatita estaba viendo un montículo de cristales o más bien lo que se encontraba en su interior.

'¿Mew?'

La vos de su clon hiso volteara a verle.

-(Mwetwo ¿Qué haces por aquí?)- dijo con una muy calmada y algo apagada voz.

'Lugia-sama me envió, pero… ¿Quién es ese?' dijo lo último al ver lo que estaba dentro del cristal.

La legendaria suspiro antes de contestar.

-(Ese es Sir Aron, el ultimo aura guardián del reino de Rota y príncipe de este… encerró a su leal alumno y compañero dentro de su potenciador de poder para que no sufriera lo mismo que él. Se sacrificó para proteger tanto el árbol como el reino y el futuro, sin embargo el árbol lo puso en una especie de coma y le encerró.)-

-(Últimamente se ha estado moviendo un poco por lo que sospecho su tiempo de despertar esta próximo, lo cual me alegra y al mismo tiempo me preocupa)-

'¿Preocuparte?, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?' Mewtho no entendía muy bien por qué algo de alegría le preocupara

-(Aron fue un gran amigo mío pero no he podido asesar a la mente de Lucario en su encierro para hacerle ver la verdad. El piensa que Aron le traiciono y huyo del reino pro no es eso del todo lo que me preocupa)-

'¿a qué te refieres?'

La gatita decidió mostrarle por telepatía.

Los ojos del clon se abrieron en incredulidad.

'¿¡Entonces él?!'

Mew asintió

'¡pero eso..!'

-(Lo sé, sin embargo el árbol dice que todo irá bien)-

'¿¡Pero en ese caso A'

-(¡NO SE LO DIAGAS!)-

'¿he?'

-(Prometimos decirles la verdad cuando fuese el aniversario número once de nacimiento sin embargo… hemos decidido cambiar la fecha. Celebi y yo les diremos la verdad cuando el torneo en memoria del héroe guardián)- La determinación mostrada en los ojitos de la legendaria rosa hicieron que el clon asintiera.

'Sigo sin entender por qué pero respetare tu decisión. Solo…si me necesitas llama ¿si?'

-(te llamare pero será más para que ayudes después de la verdad)-

El clon asintió.

-(Ahora, creo debes acercarte a Raiqueza, necesitara una lección antes de encontrarse con ella)-

'Entiendo. Cuídate' y con eso el clon se fue.

* * *

Yop: ¡wooohoo! Vamos a por la segunda película y se dieron algunas pistas de lo que pasara en la tercera! *w* Pero por ahora Ash y compañía tendrán que lidear con el equipo magma y acua aparte de una que otra siuacion diferente y mas apegada al anime.

Ks: a que se referían mew y mewtwo?

Yop: ¡Se sabra maaaaaaaaas adelante!

Ks:… no tienes ni idea verdad?

Yop:¡n nada de eso!

Ks: bueno como sea

Yop:¡Gracias por los favoritos y nuevos seguidores! O/w/O no creo que sea tan genial como para seguir siendo agregada como autora favorita pero aun asi ¡MA TLAJOCAMALLI!

Ks: quiso decir muchas gracias

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: sonríe de corazón

Yop: ¡nos vemos pronto!


	14. Baterista Ash

Yop: primero que nada. ¡no soy dueña de pokemon! Sip. Eso incluye anime, magna, videojuegos, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la franquicia. ¡ho! ¡tampoco soy dueña de otras cosas que aparezcan aquí y que le correspondan a otras personas!

Ks: bueno ¿indicaciones?

Yop: he a sí.

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop;¡PEEERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! EN EL CAPITULO PASADO ME EQUIBOQUE! T_T ¡CONFUNDI A TORKOAL CON TORTERRA!

Ks:Eso te pasa por escribir en clases.

Yop:¡con adrenalina las ideas fluyen mejor!

Ks: no tiene nada que ver.

Yop: bueno a hora a contestar comentarios.

Ks:¡no me ignores!

Guest: ¡lo se lo se! T.T gomene!

Taichikudo534: Me alegra saber que te esta gustando el fic y te paresca iteresante nwn y perdón por la equivocación u.u

TsukihimePrincess: Yep ash nomás no le da bien en la lotería (una variación del bingo acá en méxico) y si tiene algo que ver con Ash pero no te rompas la cabeza con esto todavía nwn

Ks:…. Ahora al fic.

* * *

-¿Eres Ash de pueblo paleta?-

El grupo voltio a ver a la enfermera Joey que se había acercado a la mesa donde comían.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta carta es para ti- dijo mientras le daba un sobre y después de disculparse se retiró.

Los chicos habían llegado a una ciudad y habían decidido tomar un descanso de la caminata antes de su siguiente destino.

-¿De quién es?- pregunto May

-¿¡que dice que dice?!- pregunto Max

La chica parpadeo un par de veces y les mostro el contenido.

 **De: Kantorecords**

 **Para: Ash S. Ketchum**

 **¡Hey Ash!**

 **Soy tu representante en Kantorecords, ¿te acuerdas de la canción que enviaste el otro día a las chicas z? Bueno les encanto y quieren conocerte, estarán presentándose en el festival anual de la ciudad Daduic en Hoenn.**

 **Te envió un pase V.I.P y como sé que sueles viajar con amigos tiene para vareas personas por pase. Oh! Y ya pudimos realizar el pago de la canción a la liga, la cual por cierto amaron y quieren saber si puedes hacer otra para los entrenadores novatos.**

 **Algo así de decir lo que realmente es un entrenador pokemon y cosas así.**

 **Bueno me despido ¡sigue trabajando duro!**

 **Att:**

 **TalentHunter Melodie**

-¿Las chicas z?- preguntaron los Maple.

-(¿no son esas chicas basadas en una serie de tv de los 90? Que después les hicieron anime)- pregunto Pik

"sip esas meras"

-¡¿c cómo no van a saber de ellas?! ¡Son súper famosas!- comento Brock mientras que se ponía en su etapa mega fan de Idols y mostraba un poster.

-Estamos hablando de Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota. Las chicas Z, son unas super cantantes y talentosas idols. Bombon tiene el record mundial de maniobras con el yoyo, Burbuja lo tiene con la mayor formación de burbujas en un solo soplido y Bellota es famosa en el mundo del Judo y Skatebord, sus novios son los músicos de la banda tocan guitarra, piano/bajo y batería mientras que el padrino de estos se encarga de la iluminación y el tío de las chicas de los contratos- informo el chino.

-ya veo- dijeron a coro los hermanos maple.

 _Entonces está decidido. Iremos a verles_

-¡si!-

-y coincidencia que estamos en la misma ciudad y la misma fecha-

* * *

La pandilla llego al lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta y vieron el montón de juegos que estaban instalando.

-Hey chicos ¿no quieren ayudarme a ver si funciona el tablero? Solo deben patear el balón a la portería- les hablo un postero a lo que Brock asedio.

-Aficionados del Football, Brock va a tirar con todo- dijo antes de lanzar su patada y quedara dentro del arco.

El tablero se encendió mostrando un 10

-Bien el tablero funciona a la perfección.

-(Quiero intentar)-

Los chicos voltearon a ver al reciente miembro del equipo de Ash.

"¿Cuándo salió?" se preguntó la elegida al no haber escuchado abrirse la pokebola de Tok

-(no tengo idea pero dejemos que lo intente)- comento pik desde el hombro de su amiga.

La tortuga se concentró y para asombro de todos

-(¡Pateareeeee!)- se paró en sus patas traseras y levanto una dispuesto a dar el golpe pero…

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

-(¡no lo logre! ¡waaaaa!)- empezó a llorar.

-¡ha!- el grito de Ash logro llamar la atención de todos y ver a donde apuntaba.

El tablero estaba dando un 9.

-Valla es la primera vez que veo a una tortuga patear una pelota y anotar… Supongo que su estilo es peculiar ¿he?- comento el puestero.

La tortuga de fuego se acodo y sonrió con orgullo.

-(¡bien hecho Tok!)-

-(No pensé que lo lograría)- dijo el nuevo miembro del equipo.

* * *

Tras ayudar a los puesteros con sus estantes llegaron al foro.

-Lo siento pero no pueden pasar el grupo esta ensayando- les dijo un miembro de la seguridad a lo que Ahs mostro el pase.

-oh ya entiendo, pasen- agrego tras ver el pase.

-Señoritas, ha llegado el escritor- anuncio el chico de seguridad.

-(¡hasta en este mundo te confunden!)- grito enojado Pik

"ne tranquilo ya estoy acostumbrada"

Una chica de largo cabello castaño se acercó.

-¿eres Ash S. Ketchum?- le pregunto

La niña asintió.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡woow! Mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy bombon la líder del equipo, queríamos agradecerte por la canción ¡es estupenda! Y también darte crédito en el debut de esta- explico la muchacha de ojos rosas.

La chica solo asintió.

-No eres mucho de hablar ¿he?- comento un chico algo idéntico a ella que se acercó.

-Ash es muda- comento Max en su defensa.

-¿muda? ¡Wow! Realmente tienes mi admiración- dijo el chico.

Justo en eso se escuchó un grito de desespero.

A lo que todos corrieron al escenario donde vieron un globo aerostático con forma de gato levantar a uno de los miembros de la banda, mas específicamente al chico verde.

-¡hey regresen a mi novio y baterista!- grito la verde.

-¡Bellota que pasa!- grito algo asustada Bombon.

-Esos tipos llegaron de la nada y se secuestraron a Butch- explico

-es el equipo Roket.- comento MAy.

A lo que Ash lanzo a su recientemente evolucionado Treck y a Twai

"¡Bala semilla y ala de acero!"

Los ataques destruyeron la caja donde iba el baterista y logro hacer daño al globo.

-¡Son los mocosos del trio inútil!- dijo el miembro del Equipo Roket con cabello castaño.

-Estos son nuevos- comentaron los hermanos.

-Esos son Casedy y Burs- explico Brock

-¡que ese no es mi nombre!-

"Pik mándalos a volar"

-(¡con mucho gusto!)- comento el roedor antes de lanzar un poderoso trueno que los mando por los aires.

-¡Butch ¿estás bien?!- todos voltearon a ver a los verdes quienes estaban en el suelo.

-No, no estoy bien. Me lastime la muñeca y no poder tocar la batería- dijo frustrado consigo mismo.

-¡eso es súper malo!- comento Burbuja quien había sido la que lanzo el grito.

-Sí, el festival es hoy en la noche y sin baterista no podemos hacer el show- comento Boomer el otro chico asul.

-¿Qué podremos hacer? Los fans van a estar devastados- comento Bellota.

-Y un festival no es un festival sin música- agregaron los rojos.

-¡ha!- todos voltearon a ver a Ash quien se señaló a sí misma y luego a la batería.

-¿he?- dijo la banda a coro.

Al ver que nadie le entendía la chica se voltio a ver a su traductor oficial y le hiso vareas señas.

-¡oooooh! Ya veo, como tu creaste la canción sabes bien como va y puedes ayudarles con la batería en esta ocasión mientras que Butch se recupera de su lesión-

A lo que la chica asintió y voltio a ver a los compradores de su música.

-No es mala idea ¿Qué opinan chicos?- comento Bombon.

-Bueno queríamos darle las gracias y darle un reconocimiento a su trabajo así que puede contar ¿no? Por mi está bien- dijo sonriente Burbuja.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Boomer

-Si tú estás de acuerdo entonces yo también- comento Brick (el novio de Burbuja)

-suena bien- fue la afirmativa de Bellota.

-Solo no arruines la batería ¿sale?- dijo como afirmativa a la idea el herido.

A lo que Ash asintió con una fuerte determinación.

El resto de la pandilla se puso a ayudar a re instalar algunos puestos mientras que Ash practicaba con el resto de los músicos para adaptarse a su estilo.

* * *

Por fin llego la noche y con ella el espectáculo inicial: el concierto.

Tras vareas canciones era el turno de la canción

\- ¿se están divirtiendo?-

El público grito una afirmativa.

-Eso es bueno porque hoy tenemos para todos ustedes algo genial.- comento Burbuja por el micrófono.

-Como ven mi novio y nuestro baterista no está, sufrió una lesión y por eso no está en la batería pero- agrego Bellota.

-¡tenemos el honor de que nos acompañe Ash S. Ketchum!- anuncio Brick

-¡no solo es nuestra compositora número uno, sino que también es una excelente entrenadora pokemon!- dijo alagando Boomer.

-Y es por eso que es un honor para nosotros debutar con ella, la nueva canción que nos compuso ¿listos? Esto es- empezó Bombon.

-¡MAGICAS ESPERANZAS!- terminaron todos.

Brick empezó a tocar la guitara y Boomer le siguió con el bajo.

Al siguiente tiempo Ash empezó a tocar la batería.

Y las chicas le siguieron en el canto.

 _Quiero contar_

 _Que esta es la historia_

 _Más bonita de todas_

May veía con incredulidad como Ash hacia su trabajo como profesional.

 _Yo sé, que tu podrás mirar mejor y con atención_

 _Por qué se ve que el cielo es azul porque verdes son los árboles_

 _Que ves a tu alrededor._

En esa parte la melodía fue más despacio

 _Si respiras hondo una vez_

 _Y lo miras con el corazón_

 _Ya no habrá palabras para explicar lo que es…_

Y volvió a tomar rapidez

 _Puede ser el brillo de tu risa_

En la siguiente parte se detuvo un momento

 _Porque_

Y volvió

 _Hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá_

 _Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo_

 _Aunque sea difícil de lograr quiero continuar porque yo siento_

 _Que no hay nada que lo impida ya_

-Wow no sabía que Ash pudiese tocar tan bien la batería- comento Max

-y no tiene miedo de estar en el esenario-

-en el escenario no pero frente a cámaras es otra cosa- comento una tercera voz que no era Brock

-Eso es cierto, ¿te acuerdas de esa ves que le entrevistaron en Jotho?-

-Sí, fue todo un desastre-

 _Si te sientes mal deja de llorar_

 _No hay nada más bello_

 _Que ver tu sonrisa_

 _Solo al escuchar tu corazón poco a poco t estarás mejor_

May y Max veían como Brock y la pelirroja que había llegado se ponían en una conversación normal respecto a cómo había mejorado Ash en el escenario y compartiendo una que otra anécdota.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- pregunto Max a May

-no tengo idea- fue la respuesta en eso paso algo interesante casi al final de la canción.

Las chicas cantaron un porque

Y tras un acorde de la guitara hicieron espacio para que se viese Ash en la batería quien hiso el platillo dijese "porque"

La multitud estallo e hiso que la siguiente parte no se escuchara muy bien.

-¡wow! No sabía que podía hacer eso con la batería también- comento sorprendido la pelirroja.

-Si ese es un nuevo truco…. A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé estabas en Kanto-

-Oh me invitaron a un evento aquí en Hoenn y cómo iba de pasada decidí quedarme un rato al festival y escuchar a mi grupo favorito. No pensé que me encontraría con ustedes tan pronto y que Ash estuviese en otro lio-

La canción termino con un solo de guitara.

-¡gracias por acompañarnos hoy! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Ash! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo evento!-

* * *

Los pokemons de Ash estaban asombrados, habían salido de sus pokebolas y se habían quedado tras escenario.

Estaban asombrados y orgullosos de su entrenadora quien salió del escenario y tras decir adiós hiso seña de que la siguieran a disfrutar del festival pero…

-¡hHA HA?!- grito y señalo a la pelirroja que estaba platicando con Brock.

-¡Ash! A mí también me alegra verte y ¡estuviste increíble! No sabía que le escribías canciones a mi grupo favorito-

-Ash… ¿presentaciones?- dijo May

La niña asintió

Misty ellos son May y Max, mis hermanastros. May Max ella es Misty mi mejor amiga de Kanto.

* * *

Yop: el prox capitulo es la depedida de togepi T.T

Ks: sigues traumada con eso verdad?

Yop: ne mas o menos bueno hora de cerrar el telon nwn así que.. Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto

Yop: ¡VALLAN A LA SECCION DE ROTG ESTOY PUBLICANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA AHÍ!

Y TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA TRADUCCION DE HARRY POTTER Y LA GENTE DE OTRA UNIVERSO TIENE NUEVO CAPITULO

Ks:….

Yop: nwn


	15. Especial del reino espejismo parte 1

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

TsukimihimePrinces: ¡lo se esta genial esa canción! Sip Misty llego y según se ve se llevaran bien.

TaichiKudo534: Me alegra que te alla gustado el capitulo anterior y el cameo de las chicas z , si bueno ya esta corregido en el otro ca´pitulo así que ¿me hago responsable de eso? Bueno no se como sean tus expectativas de este episodio pero ¡seguro te sorprenderas!

Ks: ahora al fic..

Yop:¡advertencia de spoliers! ¿se acuerdan de uno de los bonus? Bien en este capi verán la reaparición de un preciado ítem para Ash.

* * *

Ash estaba algo irritada.

Misty y los Mapple se habían llevado demasiado bien a tal grado de que la peliroja compartía una que otra anécdota vergonzosa de la chica muda.

-….Entonces Ash se enojó y se fue, luego regreso con vestido, peluca, tacones y maquillada-

-¿enserio? No puedo figurármela así- comento tener risas May.

Aparte de eso Max se llevaba de maravilla con la líder de gimnasio gracias al gran conocimiento de pokemons acuáticos que tenía la chica.

Y May se llevaba bien con ella debido a las presentaciones de belleza entre pokemos.

Después de caminar por un buen y subirse a un ferry llegaron al reino espejismo.

* * *

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando, sígname por favor- dijo una meid que les recibió en la entrada del castillo.

"que extraño… por algún motivo ciento que ya he estado aquí pero hace mucho tiempo… pero se que no he estado aquí nunca. O eso creo"

-(¿Deja vu? Ash talvez sea algo de tu pasado. Tú sabes de antes que te adoptaran)-

"Si es lo más probable pero…. "

-(No te preocupes yo estaré aquí para ayudarte)-

"Gracias Pik"

El pokemon solo asintió.

Llegaron a una especie de capilla donde estaba una muchacha de cabellos claros y un lindo vestido azul.

La chica tomo de los lados la falda del vestido e hiso una pequeña reverencia.

Antiguas costumbres que no se acordaba que tenía, hicieron su presencia en la mente de Ash y respondió el gesto con otra reverencia por su parte.

Los otros no sabían bien que pasaba pero los más experimentados con ella en viajes imitaron el saludo.

-Saludos. Soy la princesa Sara futura gobernante del reino espejismo. Espero no hayan tenido contratiempos durante su viaje- hablo formalmente la joven princesa.

-Oh no, no tuvimos ninguno, al contrario fue muy placentero volver a viajar con mis amigos y familia- comento Misty.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por favor síganme el almuerzo esta por empezar- contesto la princesa antes de guiarles por los pasillos del castillo.

Una vez sentados y presentados pasaron a comentar el porqué de estaban ahí.

-Este reino tiene una conexión especial con el paraíso de los Togepis, pero para ganarme mi verdadero reconocimiento como princesa de este reino y heredera de este debo encontrar un toguepi y mostrarlo ante el evaluador del consejo pero….. No ha venido ni un solo Togepi al reino desde hace cuatro años que el jefe del consejo cambio y la verdad no me fio de este nuevo consejero. El fue el que les mando llamar y yo quise encontrarme con ustedes antes que el para advertirles que es un hombre ambicioso- explico la joven.

-Ash ¿tu qué opinas?- pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga quien a pesar de ser densa tenía un muy buen instinto detectivesco.

La chica en cuestión puso una mano en el mentón y después de pensarlo un rato asintió.

 _Los Togepis pueden detectar cuando una persona no es de fiar o tiene malas intenciones para un lugar y pasar a retirarse ¿dices que no han aparecido desde que el llego? ¿No tienes algún enemigo al trono? Pregunto después de compartir la información._

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de los Togepis? No son muy comunes y respecto a lo de enemigo al trono… si algo me llega a pasar a mí o a mi padre el siguiente al trono seria el jefe del consejo-

 _Soy ayudante del Profesor Oack, y si dices que es un hombre ambicioso ¿no crees que te quiere poner una trampa para que no se te reconozca de manera legal?_

-Sí, es lo más probable. Y es un honor tener a una asistente del famoso profesor Oack –dijo antes de sumirse en pensamientos melancólicos.

"Pik, dile a la pandilla que tenemos una misión de protección y ayuda a este reino. No puedo permitir que alguien como el líder del consejo quede como jefe de un lugar que se conecta con el mundo de los togepis"

-(entendido)-

El pokemon eléctrico bajo del hombro y se acercó a sus compañeros pokemos comunicando el mensaje.

-(supongo que es otra cosa de ser la elegida ¿no?)- pregunto Twi

-(heee… si y no, es más algo personal de Ash)-explico Pik

* * *

Tras comer los chicos se encargaron de ir a los jardines junto con las sirvientas y la princesa para buscar un Togepi.

Pero no contaban con la astucia del jefe del consejo quien se había aliado con el equipo Roquet.

Quienes robaron a Angie (togepi de misty) y se lo entregaron al jefe.

-¡princesa Sara! Le he encontrado un Togepi- dijo este al llegar con Angie frente a la joven.

Max que estaba con ella reconoció a el pokemon.

-¡ese es el togepi de Misty!-

-Coronel Hansen ¿gusta explicar porque trae el pokemon de otra persona?-

Antes de que el hombre pudiese explicarse Ash le tlaqueo y Pik atrapo a Angie.

"Grr.. este chico será una molestia"

-¡Abra!-

El pokemon psíquico apareció.

-¡Tele transpórtalo!-

Pik lanzó a Angie a brazos de max mientras que con un ataque rápido intento anular el ataque del pokemon psíquico.

Sin embargo llego un poco tarde… ambos fueron tele transportados.

-¡NO ASH!-

-Quería hacer esto de forma bondadosa pero… Veo que será a la antigua- dio el hombre antes de ordenar a su pokemon que les atrapara con sus poderes mentales.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos solo para caer en la cima de una muuuuy inclinada pendiente, al otro lado del reino.

"¿y ahora?" se dijo.

-(¿Cómo bajamos de aquí?)- termino Pik

Ambos veían la pendiente tratando de ver la mejor manera de bajar sin romperse el cuello en el intento.

"No tengo a ningún volador conmigo y tú no puedes usar mucho ese otro movimiento sin que te canses…. "

-(Cierto… y tampoco se ven salientes que podamos usar como plataformas)-

-(¿Eres Ash?)-

Los hermanos de alma voltearon a ver a un pokemon tipo acuático volador que recordaba a un pelicano, flotando en el aire al lado de ellos.

"¿si?" respondió con una ceja levantada y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-(Tengo una entrega especial para ti)- dijo antes de abrir su pico.

Algo dudosa la chica metió la mano y saco un paquete y una nota.

"¿Cómo es que te cabe tanto?" se preguntó al ver el tamaño del paquete.

-(¿alguna propina?)- pregunto el pokemon

A lo que Ash le dio una galleta que se había guardado del almuerzo.

-(Gracias por usar correos Pelikar)- dijo antes de retirarse.

Ash abrió la nota.

 **¡hey Ashly-girl!**

 **¿Te acuerdas de cierto juguete que te quite cuando niños? Pues tu amigo el observador lo encontró y Abuelo me dio una idea por lo que te mando un (muy pero muy atrasado) regalo de felicitación por ganar la Liga naranja.**

 **PD Pik procura que SOLO lo usen cuando sea necesario.**

 **Att: Gary.**

Ash se quedó pensativa ¿un juguete que le quito? Cuál de todos se podría referi…..

"¡OMG! Espero no sea la muñeca que me quito porque quería jugar en secreto con ella"

-(¿¡PERO QUE #$%?! ¡¿p porque quería jugar en secreto con una muñeca tuya?!)-

"no tengo idea, creo porque era un astronauta"

Ambos miraron a la caja….

No parecía del tamaño para un muñeco así que….

"Ábrelo tu"

-(¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡t tu eres la dueña!)-

Ash rodo los ojos y murmuro un gallina mental antes de tomar el paquete y agitarlo.

Tras escuchar que no fuese nada peligroso abrió la caja.

"¿es esta…? ¡OMSA! ¡E ES MI TABLA PARA DESLISARSE EN TIERRA, DUNAS, NIEVE Y PASTO QUE LE PEDI A LOS REYES CUANTO TENIA CINCO AÑOS! ¡Y QUE EL MUY LISTO DE GARY ME LA QUITO AL DIA SIGUIENTE!" grito mentalmente mientras abrazaba el ítem de colores azules, rosas y beach.

-(em… no del todo)-

"¿he?"

En las patas de Pik estaba una nota diciendo que la patineta tenía unas modificaciones especialmente hechas por Gary, Oack, Lance y Billi por lo que la tabla era expandible a el doble de su tamaño y ahora podía esquiar en el agua y laderas de terrible terreno.

Ash vio la tabla y luego voltio a ver la pendiente.

"Pik al hombro. Ya sé cómo bajar"

* * *

Yop: hasta aquí el capitulo! Tenia pensado escribir todo el especial en uno solo pero luego me dije que seria muy poco tiempo para que Misty apareciera por lo que lo corte. (aparte de que el internet se fue en casa a mitad de rever el especial y el internet en la escuela no es muy bueno que digamos)

Ks: osea que tendrán que esperar un poco mas para el siguiente capitulo.

Yop: Sip.. y mas ahora que empieso el servicio social y estoy con las practicas pedagógicas…. Pero por otra parte… ¡TENEMOS PORTADA!

Ks:algo curiosa la verdad.

Yop:¿Por qué lo dices? No sale completa? Se supone es Ash con pik y un raykesa chibi mientras que en cursiva dice el titulo.

Ks:pues aquí solo se ve a ash y pik de lado.

Yop: OMG! Tendre que checar eso.

Ks: bueno mientras que lo haces…. Es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop:¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	16. Especial del reino espejismo parte 2

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukimihimePrinces:** ¡pues ya no hay necesidad de esperar más! xDD yo también me parti de risa al escribir esa parte y sip la tabla llego en un super oportuno moemento… ahora hay qye ver si se acuerda de como manejarla….

Ks: acabas de dar un spolier?

Yop: ¿no se?

Ks: vallamos al fic y ya ¿okay?

Yop: sale

* * *

Misty, Borck, May, Max y la princesa Sara estaban en una especie de batalla contra el coronel Hansen, quien tenía como rehén a Angie quien intentaba zafarse del poder psíquico.

-¡Regrésame a mi bebe!- Le grito en un momento de rabia Misty antes de ordenar a su fiel Starme a usar hidropulso.

-¡MALDITA ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A MOJARME!- grito enojado el otro antes de lanzar a un pokemon tipo insecto contra ella.

-ya no les tengo miedo y tú me vas a devolver a mi pokemon bebe- dijo con algo de rabia la entrenadora acuática.

-emm por lo general diría hay no Monstro Misty volvió, pero en este caso… ¡Bien Misty Monstruo volvió!- Todos voltearon a ver con cara de wtf al especialista en roca.

Por su parte el pokemon tipo hada que estaba en cautiverio al ver a su mama pelear contra un hombre malo para rescatarles le hiso llenarse de determinación y empezó a mover los deditos con una cancioncita.

 _-( Metronomo metrónomo ¿Qué aparecerá? ¿Alguien lo sabrá? Ni siquiera Kadabra lo predicará)-_ un pequeño brillo ocupo sus patitas antes de dar un grito.

-(¡Lansallmas!)- el poderoso ataque tipo fuego logro safar lo suficiente el agarre del pokemon psíquico para que la pequeña hadita escapara y tratase de ayudar a su mama y sus amigos.

-¡NO, NO ESCAPARAS! ¡Sebaiper ve por el!- dijo el coronel antes de lanzar al pokemon serpiente.

-(Ssseras mi comida)- siseo el tipo veneno.

-hay no los tipo veneno son fuerte contra los hada- comento Max

-En ese caso hay que ayudarle, ¡Ve Comcosken!- grito May

-(¡Ayudo!)- dijo el pollo de fuego antes de patear al pokemon en la cara.

-(essa me la pagarasss)- siseo la serpiente antes de irse en contra del inicial de May.

-¡Madkip tú también!- el pokemon de agua (recientemente capturado por Brock) salió en posición de batalla.

-(¡a la orden!)- grito antes de lanzar un chorro de agua a la cara del oponente.

-Ggrr ¡todos regresen! ¡voltrob autodestrucción!-

-¡Todos al suelo!-

La explosión no se hiso esperar y aunque todos estaban pecho tierra lograron obtener serios daños por esta.

-Detesto ese movimiento- dijo misty mientras se levantaba.

-¡Ahora sobnifero!- antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el enemigo uso un pokemon tipo insecto para ponerles a dormir.

-Jajajajaja ahora el reino espejismo será mío- rio siniestramente el hombre antes de agarrar a Angie y ordenar a sus pokemons el que tuviesen detenidos a los otros.

* * *

Por su parte Ash estaba probando la estabilidad de la nueva tabla.

"bien según el manual este botón es el que debemos aplicar para esta ocasión" dijo la muchacha antes de aplanar uno que tenía la imagen de terrenos rocosos.

-(Bien ahora… ¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa?)- pregunto Pik

"simple" respondió Ash.

"te subes a ella…" comento mientras recogía al pokemon y lo ponía en su hombro antes de subirse a la tabla.

"Das un empujón con el pie…" hiso lo dicho.

"Y gritas ¡GERONIMO!" dijo antes de que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y los atrajera con todo y tabla.

-(¡eso es lo más loco que he escuchado hasta ahora!)- gritaba Pik

"¡oh vamos! Todo está bajo control" trataba de razonar la chica mientras esquivaba picos y rocas gigantes.

-(Lo dice quién no ha jugado con esta cosa durante años? Lo único que me hace sentir bien en este momento rezar para que Sui no nos mate por lo tonto y peligroso que es esto!)-

"¡eres un roedor de poca fe!"

-(¡¿Con tu historial médico quien no?!)- fue lo último que grito antes de agarrarse más fuerte al hombro de su entrenadora tras ver los pilares de rocas que se avecinaban.

-(¡Angel de mi guardia mi dulce compañía no nos desampares ni de noche ni de dia y menos ahora que se ve que sera feo lo que viene!)- empezó a "rezar!" el pokemon.

"¡T tu desde cuando sabes ese rezo? ¡Y ese no es el final!"

-(¡no es mi culpa que yo si quiera vivir!)-

Justo en eso entraron a una especie de túnel donde vieron algo raro… Una versión masculina de ella, un poco más madura y con voz en lo que parecía ser una cueva de espejos mirarles sorprendidos. (Ash de Kalos)

"¿Ese era yo de otro mundo?"

-¡¿Esa soy yo de otro mundo?!- pregunto el chico del techo del túnel.

-¡cuidado con ese!- Ash túnel grito al ver un pilar al frente de la chica.

La niña hiso una excelente esquivada con un loop y mostro pulgares arriba a su reflejo, antes de volver a ver al frente.

-(¡veo una salida)- dijo el pikachu de la chica.

-(¡cuida de tu Ash!)- grito el pikachu del techo.

Ash por su parte voltio y agito la mano en señal de adiós.

-¡jaja! ¡Hasta luego!- grito el del techo haciendo la misma seña.

-Eso si fue raro ¿he Pikachu?-

-(ni que lo digas Ash)-

-Jajaja tienes razón primero el yo tímido y el tu travieso tipo Zoura. Ahora un yo niña que al parecer no habla y un tu algo frustrado y pícaro- rio el chico antes de tratar de alcanzar al resto de sus amigos.

"Se veía que tenía mis ropas de cuando fui a Hoenn. Suerte Ashlyn" dijo mentalmente antes de salir de la cueva.

"Okay eso fue raro pero al mismo tiempo chistoso. ¿Crees que mi voz sea algo parecida si pudiese hablar?"

-(Na…. No lo sé… ¡Tu pon atención al frente!)- grito el pokemon al ver que su compañera le veía a él en ves del camino.

"¡cierto!" dijo la muchacha antes de seguir pendiente abajo.

Tras otros momentos de deslizase y más cosas que esquivar vino una saliente en forma de rampa y un vacío.

La rampa natural se dividía en dos y la última parte daba directo al santuario del castillo.

"Bolt Prepárate para volar"

-(¿no sabes frenar ni aterrizar con esta cosa verdad?)-

"nop"

-(Sip hoy vamos a morir)- dijo resignado el pokemon antes de aferrarse más.

Está por demás decir que los chicos salieron volando.

* * *

Justo nuestros protagonistas empezaron su proceso de vuelo y el Comandante Hans tenia a una enojada y no cooperativa Angie en sus manos a punto de colocarlo en el pedestal del ritual para abrir el reino de los Togepis.

-jajaja con esto abriré el reino y seré el rey-

-(¡hechen paja!)-

Pero un borrón le golpeó y lanzo volando haciendo que soltara al pokemon hada.

El borrón resulto ser Ash y Pik junto con la tabla.

"je te gane" le dijo mentalmente Ash al Hombre.

-¡Como te atreves!- y con eso le dio una fuerte cachetada que mando volando a la niña he hiso un feo ruido de huesos tronando se escuchara tras el impacto de la mano con la mejilla.

Ash estaba en el suelo sin moverse.

-(¡ASH!)-

-¡ASH!- gritaron todos tras ver la escena.

Misty tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese terrible sonido ni la técnica utilizada por el comandante.

Su madre había sido una militar y le había explicado de técnicas peligrosas que podían noquear o matar a un oponente dependiendo de la fuerza y que parecían simples cachetadas o golpes.

-(¡NADIE LASTIMA A HERMANITA ASH Y MAMA)- grito enojada Angie tras ver como su madre lloraba incontrolablemente y Ash seguía sin moverse.

El enojo se convirtió en energía y este en un brillo que le cubrió indicando la evolución.

-(AHORA SI NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA)- grito el ahora togepis Angie quien uso sus nuevos movimientos para abrir el reino de los togepis y rápidamente explicar lo que pasaba.

-(¡Ayudaremos!)- gritaron todos

Mientras Angie usaba psíquico para mantener inmóvil al hombre ambicioso los otros usaron metrónomo y el ataque fue una teletransportacion con autodestrucción haciendo que el tipo malo quedara en una celda vacía del cuartel de los hombres G.

Lannce al verle supo que Ash y sus amigos tenían algo que ver con eso, por lo que simple y sencillamente saco su pokenav en espera del mensaje por parte de Brock

Todos estaban al lado de Ash.

Misty había buscado el pulso y se alivió de encontrar uno.

-Staryu pistola agua- dijo la chica con un susurro de voz.

-(Okay)- dijo el pokemon estrella antes de lanzar el chorro de agua a la cara de la entrenadora.

-¡HAAA!- Ash despertó inmediatamente al contacto de la helada agua contra su cara.

"¡STAR SABES QUE ESO ES MUY FRIO!" se quejó mentalmente la muchacha mientras trataba de dejar de temblar.

-¡Ash tu tonta no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera!- gritaron May y Misty.

"genial ahora tengo dos contra mi" suspiro la niña antes de dedicarles una sonrisa pequeña.

 _¿Y Harol?_

-Oh esta con Lance. Ya explique la situación- dijo Brock como si nada.

-(Tu eres una linda niña. Yo me quedo contigo)- todos voltearon a ver a un togepi varicolor que se acercó a la Princesa Sara.

-Parece que al final si tuvo su Togepi, su alteza- dijo sonriendo May.

-¿pero por qué es de otro color?- pregunto Max

 _Eso es un varicolor o Shiny, son extremadamente raros y un poco más fuertes que los normales_ Explico Ash.

-Ya entiendo- dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Bien creo debo darles las gracias a ustedes- dijo la princesa sonriendo tras recoger al pokemon en sus brazos.

 _Ne no hay de qué._

-(yep no hay de que)-

-(Hermanita Ash, ¿puedes decirle a Mami que me voy a quedar con los Togepis en su reino? Necesitan a alguien que les cuide y yo soy el más fuerte)-

Ash asintió y paso el mensaje a la pelirroja quien soltó nuevas lágrimas.

-Entiendo que lo quieras hacer y no estoy en contra de eso Angie.. Pro te voy a extrañar mucho, y no te podre volver a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo- dijo la entrenadora.

-(¡Tengo la solución!)- grito el togepi de Sara antes de quitarle la cartera a esta.

-¿he?- parpadeo la princesa.

El pokemon quito vareos pokedolars y se acercó a un espejo donde puso su patita y canturrio algo.

La superficie del espejo se hiso como si fuese de agua y una piedra hubiese caído a su interior.

El pokemon lanzó los pokedolars y para sorpresa de todos el acuoso espejo se los trago.

-¡HA!- grito Ash asombrada.

Del espejo salieron cinco objetos antes de volverse solido otras ves.

-(¡ahora podrán comunicarse fácilmente!)- dijo el shiny antes de recoger los objetos y dárselos a Misty, Brock, Ash, Pik y Angie.

Los objetos eran unos espejos redondos sostenidos por una versión chibi y mona de un pokemon que Ash tenía problemas en reconocerlo.

-(hey mira atrás viene una leyenda)- dijo Pik por lo que la chica volteo el espejo.

 **Espejos Giratina, hechos por el mismísimo Giratina en una parte paralela y oculta de Sino.**

-es curioso que traiga instrucciones de uso con una placa protectora como los celulares- comento Brock

-Ash ¿Quién es este?-

 _Giratina, tiene dos formas y vive en Sino._

La chica asintió antes de darle la vuelta al espejo y ver la leyenda.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡N no siempre mi base de datos legendarios funciona!_ Se escaso tras ver la mirada que le dedico la pelirroja.

Tras una buena cena en el reino espejo los chicos reemprendieron su camino al día siguiente separándose de Misty, quien tenía que volver al gimnasio.

-Bien ahora a por tu siguiente medalla y el primer concurso oficial de May-

Todos asintieron pero Ash estaba pensando en lo que vio en ese túnel y el hecho de que los espejos Giratina serian de gran ayuda en el futuro.

* * *

Yop: no salio como esperaba pero aun así esta bien ¿no?

Ks: si tu lo dices… ¿Por qué agregaste al Ash de Kalos?

Yop: porque yolop y Ash tiene razón los espejos Giratina serán de gran ayuda en el resto de la historia. (Me gustaría hacer unos en la vida real pero dudo que se pueda hacer T.T)

Ks: bueno… es lo de menos ya es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: Ica mayolo xonompaqui

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	17. Entra Cahr y Absol ¡el problema de la go

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _Pokedex:_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrincess:** lo se fue una de las mejores partes al escribir, y el desenso en tabla fue lo mas gracioso incluyendo la poca fe que Pik tiene a Ash eneso. Sip debería agregar a Pik regresa a la religión cuando se encuentra algo asustado y desesperado. xDD me alegra que te encantara el episodio nwn.

 **Taichikudo534:** ¿enserio lo leíste tanto? Y si se soluciono todo (aunque yo lo sentí algo rápido pero ne) Sip dentro de poco veras que los espejos Giratina son supermente geniales y bueno respecto a los pensamientos de KalosAsh de mi MuteAsh se verán más adelante en un capitulo especial (no se si sera dentro de este fic o un spin-off así que estense al pendiente) y sip Estoy de acuerdo con tigo que Ash al ver el Gregijash se pondrá modo fangirl y ni hablar de la reacción de los demás xD así que sí veras más de KalosAsh por aquí. nwn

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Ash y compañía (Después de una larga caminata) llegaron por fin al centro pokemon de su siguiente destino, claro después de haberse mojado por las lluvias que les acompañaron por un tramo del camino.

-Cielos están empapados. Miren hay una habitación disponible ¿Por qué no van y se cambian? Les espero en la cafetería con algo calientito- dijo la enfermera al verles mojados hasta los huesos.

Ash tomo la llave y asintió antes de liderar la marcha al cuarto.

Una vez cambiados fueron a tomar sus chocolates calientes.

-¿Vienen a retar al gimnasio?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Ash si. May es coordinadora y yo soy criador pokemon. Max es algo chico pero supongo que el también será entrenador un día- explico Brock.

-Ya entiendo. Bueno el gimnasio está cerrado hoy, algo que ver con sus un pleito de sus líderes- explico la enfermera.

-Sí, esos dos siempre se pelean, cuando se trata de batallas pokemon su sincronización es perfecta pero fuera de esta es terrible no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en nada- todos voltearon a ver al chico de lentes que siempre encontraban en los gimnasios.

-¿ha?- Ash ladeo la cabeza en con función al ver al hombre.

-Ha hola Ash. Los líderes de gimnasio son gemelos y siempre pelean en una doble batalla- explico sin más el de lentes antes de tomar un trago a su café.

"¿Doble batalla? Mmm… no he entrenado para ese tipo de cosas ¿Cómo le hare para que dos pokemons pelen al mismo tiempo y no se confundan?… La ves que lo intentamos en … ¡Eso es!"

Ash se levantó y corrió a la computadora.

-¿Qué va hacer?- pregunto curioso Max.

-Bueno Ash solo ha tenido una experiencia de combate doble, y eso fue en una de las Islas naranjas. Tengo entendido que batallo mucho para que las cosas funcionaran pero al final Char y Pik lo lograron-

-¡¿Crees que ira por su Charizad?! ¡¿Char el Cahrizrd que le costó la liga Índigo y le gano de una manera épica en Jotho?! – pregunto asombrado Max

-Puede ser…-

* * *

-(Tengo buen tiempo de no ver a Char así que sería buena idea. Pero pensé ibas a entrenar al resto del equipo para eso)- dijo Pilk

"bueno pensé que tú y Cahr les podían ayudar a entrenar" explico la niña.

-(¡oh eso cambia las cosas! ¿Crees que venga vía aérea o por el sistema de intercambio?)-

"Yo creo que posiblemente quien sabe"

-(¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?!)-

"¿una muy mía?"

Pik hiso un facepalm y negó con la cabeza.

-(Me pregunto si mi yo de ese otro mundo tiene que sufrir esto… Ese Ash se veía más maduro que tu)-

"Ahora que lo pienso…. Traía otras ropas por lo que ha de estar en otra región ¿Crees que ya haya conocido a Giratina?"

-(¿El mismísimo creador de los espejos Giratina? No lo sé. Talvez)-

"Aun así me sorprendió verle. ¿Crees que ahí tengan de estos espejos? Si es así podríamos comunicarnos y saber algunas cosas"

-(¿Qué paso con la chica que cuando le dijeron que podían ver su futuro por cuarenta centavos dijo que lo mejor era no saber lo que se venía porque de lo contrario qué sentido tendría la vida?)-

"¡sigo aquí! es solo que estoy curiosa por ese otro mundo. Ya se a la próxima le pregunto a Celi o a Uknow"

-(¡no al uknow no! La última vez terminamos con un Entei de ilusiones quemándonos y raptando a Delia!)-

"si… no mi mejor idea en mucho tiempo ¿he?"

Justo en eso una vos se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

Clari: ¡Hey Ash! Tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué te hace llamar al parque Charizard?

Ash: Hey, lo mismo digo y bueno quería saber si me podías mandar a Char. Tengo una batalla de gimnasio y me gustaría que me ayudara a entrenar a los nuevos.

Clari: okay en ese caso espéralo para la noche. Le Sera un excelente ejercicio de vuelo para él.

La niña asintió antes de dar las gracias.

-(¿Y ahora qué?)-

"Ahora vamos a entrenar un poco en la hierba alta"

O ese era el plan pues un extraño pokemon tipo…. ¿campaña de verano? Le quito la gorra.

"¡oye ven acá!" Ash corrió tras el pokemon y bueno… Pik corrió tras de ella.

Lo que nunca vio fue al pokemon desastre que estaba olfateando el piso en busca de una de sus bayas favoritas por lo que ambos chocaron y terminaron cayendo en una trampa.

-(am.. creo que esto es incómodo)- dijo el pokemon que había quedado arriba del estómago de la muchacha.

"Si… esto es algo incómodo" se dijo Ash antes de darse cuenta que especie era el pokemon.

-(¡ASH! ¿Estas…? ¿Qué hace un Absol encima de ti? Más importante.. ¡¿Cómo es que los dos están en una trampa de tierra?!)- pregunto algo enojado Pik.

"Tropezamos y bueno… no tengo idea del porque esta trampa pero… ¡¿Recuperaste mi cachucha?!"

-(¡¿enserio?! ¿Te importa más una gorra que el cómo salir de ahí?)-

"¡Hey! Sabes que esa gorra es especial"

-(¡okay okay iré por la gorra! Pero tú debes salir por tu cuenta)- se quejó Pik antes de dar media vuelta y buscar al pokemon ladrón de cachuchas.

-(Em.. ¿Es normal que usted y su pokemon se comuniquen así?)- pregunto el Absol una vez se quitó de la muchacha.

Ash asintió y luego vio el poso donde estaban.

¿Cómo salir de ahí? La cuerda huida la había dejado en la mochila al igual que el pokegear y…

"¡el espejo Giratina!" Ash saco de su bolsillo el espejo y marco el número de Brock

* * *

El resto de la pandilla estaba cuidando de sus pokemons cuando el bolsillo de Brock vibro y saco unos extraños ruidos como esto: Raw Raw Raw, Raw raw raw, RAraw en el tono de rin rin rin rin rin rin llamada.

Todos le miraron de forma curiosa hasta que el chico saco su espejo giratina y vio como los ojitos de lo que sospechaba era una versión chibi del legendario movía los ojos y la cola al ritmo del tono.

Brock se vio confundido antes de aplanar la pantalla en donde decía Sí

En vez de ver su reflejo vio la cara de Ash del otro lado.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué paso?-

 _Me caí en una trampa de tierra, estamos atrapados Absol y yo. Pik fue a recuperar mi gorra_

-¿Cómo fue que caíste en eso y de donde sacaste un Absol?-

 _Persiguiendo a un pokemon y tropezando con Absol._

-Okay.. Iremos a buscarte con la cuerda huida. No trates de salir por tu cuenta-

Dijo antes de cortar la llamada y explicar lo sucedido a los demás.

-(¿tiene un espejo Giratina? Wow pensé que esos solo eran para los equipos exploradores)- Ash solo se encogió de hombros antes de ver la superficieen donde estaban..

"creo puedo hacerlo" Dijo antes de lanzarse a correr antes de caer.

-Ts…- "eso dolió".

Absol por su parte vio algo que se había caído del chaleco de Ash.

-(¿es este?)-

Ash voltio a ver y se apresuró a recoger el amuleto del elegido que le dio el señor de la isla.

 _'n nadie aparte de ti vio esto ¿verdad? No puedo arriesgarme a que otra gente sepa su significado para mi'_ dijo mentalmente antes de guardarlo.

-(N no, su alteza, nadie más aparte de mi lo vio. Y pido disculpas por haber caído encima de usted)- dijo antes de dar una reverencia.

Ash suspiro. ¿Enserio su estatus de elegida era tan alto?

Ash hiso un ademan de no preocuparse.

-¡Ash!-

La vos de sus amigos hiso viera al cielo antes de hacer otro de los pocos sonidos que era capaz.

Silbar.

-¡por aquí! Grito May y poco después la vio asomarse.

-¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?- la niña asintió.

-Bien, enseguida te sacamos- dijo antes de voltearse y hacer señas.

Un rato después una cuerda en forma de escalera se asomó por la bocadura del hoyo y dejo que Ash y Absol treparan por ella.

-Bien, ahora ¿Dónde está pik?-

Raw Raw raw Raw Raw Raw Raraw

Ash saco su espejo Giratina y contestó la llamada.

-(¡ASH EL POKEMON ESE ES PARTE DEL TRIO DE SIEMPRE Y ME TIENEN SECUESTRADO OTRA VEZ!¡Y VAN CON UNA MAQUINOTA A PODAR TODAS LAS HIERBAS ALTAS PARA ATRAPAR ALGUN POKEMON RARO!)-

"Eso no lo permitiré. Trata de escapar con Cola de hierro mientras los demás llegamos"

La chica voltio a ver a Absol y con una mirada el pokemon asintió.

La elegida necesitaba ayuda y él se la daría.

La chica saco un silbato y lo hiso sonar lo más fuerte, haciendo que sus pokemons (que habían estado entrenando antes de que la gorra fuese secuestrada) llegaran a ella.

-(¡cual es el problema!)- pregunto Twai.

 _Pik fue secuestrado al tratar de recuperar mi gorra. Ahora debemos rescatarle aparte de detener al equipo roket. Twai Cor ustedes desde el cielo, Tor, Trek ustedes desde sus escondites naturales, Absol… tu serás nuestro As bajo la manga. Cuando te indique.. ¿Sabes usar cuchillada?_

Absol no era el mejor leyendo signos manuales, pero sabía leer el lenguaje corporal por lo que supo que quería decir la muchacha.

-(Sí, se usar cuchillada, e hiperrayo)-

 _Hiperrayo ¿he? Bueno ese suena mejor. Bien cuando te de la señal lanzas tu cuchillada. Brock necesitaremos refuerzos._

-No te preocupes Ash, nosotros nos encargaremos de dar apoyo- dijo el mayor al leer el plan de la chica.

-jajajaja ¿Quién ubiera dicho que Pik vendría solo por una tonta gorra?- se escuchó reir a Jessie.

-¡enserio ¿Qué tanto le ven a esa cosa? No tiene nada de interesante!- se rio el gato parlanchín.

-Bueno, yo puedo tener una idea… con eso de que ustedes siempre se gastan mis corcho latas de edición especial y….- James se quedó callado cuando vio las caras que le dedicaban sus amigos y compañeros a ese cometario.

-¡p pero de una cachucha no lo entiendo!- se corrigió.

Ash les vio con una cara llena de determinación y orgullo herido.

 _¡Esa es una gorra que me costó cuatrocientas postales a la liga de Hoenn! ¡Y otras treinta y cuatro a mi mama, cincuenta al profesor oack y diez a Gary! ¡Aparte que esta autografiada por el mismo campeón de Hoenn!_

-¿esa cosa esta autografiada?- preguntaron los demás.

Nunca le habían visto otra cosa que no fuera el diseño de pokebola.

 _¡C claro que lo está! ¡e esta autografiada con tinta especial que solo se puede ver con cierta luz y si la pones a cierto Angulo!_

A esto los maleantes sacaron la gorra y lo intentaron.

-Oye si es cierto, aquí se ve algo parecido a una firma- señalo Jessie.

-Miaw así es y miren acá atrás tiene la etiqueta de que efectivamente es oficial-

-¡Sabía que era algo especial!- se quejó James.

 _Bien ahora… ¡Devuélvanme a Pik y mi gorra! ¡De lo contrario pagaran consecuencias!_

-¡hay aja!¿qué tipo de consecuencias puedes traernos tú? – le grito Jessie desde su puesto en el robot.

 _¡Cosas como estas!_

-¡ha!-

Con ese grito los pokemons dieron su ataque sorpresa.

En el aire estaban Corfhish,Twailow, Biutifull y Fortes, mientras en el suelo salieron al ataque Treeck Torhcoal, Combosken, Mankid y …

-Oye Wowo ¿no es esa tu pre evolución?-

-(SI lo es)-

Los ataques lograron crear una fisura en donde estaban teniendo a Pik cautivo.

-¡HA!-

Esa era la señal que esperaba Absol, quien salió delos arbustos y lanzo su ataque a la fisura. Rompiendo el contenedor y rescatando a Pik quien inmediatamente se puso en la espalda del pokemon.

-¡CHA PIKA CHA!- grito feliz de estar fuera.

Ash asintió antes de hacer una señal de retroceso a sus compañeros.

-(¿Por qué la retirada? ¿Hay un mejor plan?)- pregunto Treck quien solo recibió una mirada conocedora por parte de Ash.

-(¡oh ya entendí! ¿Quieres que hagamos eso verdad?)- pregunto el pokemon eléctrico al sentir cerca a un viejo amigo suyo.

A lo que la chica asintió.

Miren y aprendan.

Les dijo a sus nuevos reclutas antes de poner a pik en sus brazos y posteriormente lanzarlo al aire.

-(¡PERO QUE ROYO?!)- preguntaron todos estupefactos.

¿Por qué su entrenadora lanzaría sin más a su compañero al cielo cuando obviamente el enemigo estaba enfrente?

Luego la chica levanto un brazo y lo bajo apuntando con su dedo índice a la máquina.

-ha- dijo con tono ligero y determinado.

Para sorpresa de todos (y realmente digo de todos) un lanzallamas con electricidad impacto en la maquina haciendo que explotara y los miembros del equipo Rocket salieran volando.

-Bueno no me esperaba que hicieran esa combinación otra vez- dijo Jessie.

-Sí, definitivamente esa lagartija alada se ha vuelto muy fuerte- comento Miawth

-Bueno, mientras que mis corcho latas de colección estén bien para mi da igual-

-(Esta bien)-

-¡EL EQUIPO ROKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!- gritaron antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Todos miraron asombrados cuando Ahs voltio orgullosa al cielo solo para recibir un lanzallamas en la cara.

"¡¿tenías que arruinar el momento de esa forma?!" se quejó mentalmente la niña mientras veía aterrizar a su fiel charizard junto con su pikachu.

-(Que esperabas es su forma de decir "deja de meterte en líos cada vez que vengo de visita")- respondió el pokemon eléctrico.

-(por cierto, buena atrapada)- agrego diciéndole al pokemon fuego.

-(Je, veo que han tenido tiempo de práctica, Ash tiene mejor brazo cada vez que la veo)- fue la respuesta.

-(um.. no es por interrumpir pero… ¡¿podrían explicar qué #$%# pasa aquí!?)- se quejó Twi a lo que recibió una cara de reproche por parte de Ash antes de que Brock pasara a explicar.

-Ese es Char, el charizard de Ash que dejo en el parque Cherifico de Jotho para que se hiciera más fuerte y rivalizar a un tipo dragón si es posible. Char y Pik son conocidos como el dúo explosivo por ser los únicos que participaron en un doble combate en las islas naranjas- explico el hombre.

 _Y hoy él está aquí para enseñarles a pelear de manera sincronizada y por parejas. Aparte de tener una oportunidad de enseñarle a Tor alguno que otro ataque nuevo._

Los demás pokemons asintieron.

-(Em.. disculpe, alteza. Creo que esto le pertenece)-

Ash voltio a ver al Absol que tenía en su hocico la gorra de Ash.

"¡Mi gorra!" dijo feliz antes de recogerla y ponérsela en la cabeza.

-jajaj- _¡muchas gracias Absol!_ dijo mientras le daba unos cariñitos en la cabeza.

-(¿ese pokemon le hablo como realeza?)- pregunto Char a Pik.

-(A si… resulta que los Absols son una especie de pokemon que están al servicio del elegido y le ven como máxima autoridad de ellos)- explico Pik

-(eso es raro… y creo te debo cuatro pokechows ¿no?)-

-(Sip)-

Los demás pokemons de Ash veían con asombro y respeto al poderoso tipo fuego volador.

Sabían que las cosas se pondrían duras.

-(por cierto... si usted me lo permite, me gustaría quedarme a ver su forma de combate y ayudarle en su entrenamiento)- dijo el pokemon desastre.

 _Claro no hay problema._

-Bien creo que mañana entrenaran, ya está anocheciendo y creo es momento de comer- dijo Brock a lo que todos asintieron.

"Bien, el entrenamiento está en marcha a partir de mañana. Mis pokes estarán a la perfección en poco tiempo con la ayuda de Char y Pik"

* * *

Yop: jajajajajajaja ¡pobres, no soaben lo que les espera de entrenamiento con esos dos y las ideas locas de Ash!

Ks: eso sono raro, y mas con la risa.

Yop: ne da igual, el punto es que se cumplio algo que queria ver uno de los lectores: Absol y Ash en algo raro e incomodo.

Ks: ¿este absol le seguirá?

Yo: no se, a lo mejor si, es decir.. Absol es uno de mis pokes favoritos! Tanto en diseño, por movimientos, resistencia y nivel de ataque. Y seamos honestos Ash necesita de alguien que le diga "por aquí nop, por aca sip" aunque conociéndola posiblemente no le haga caso y termine en serios dolores de cabeza para Pik.

Ks: si eso sí…

Yop: Y mira! Se medio mostro los pensamientos de Ash y pik sobre KalosAsh y pikachu! ¡wiiihi!

Ks: y estas volviendo a los episodios de 10 hojas en worl

Yop: ¡y mejore la ortografía! ¿viste?

Ks: bien es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	18. ¡medallas y laboratorios!

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrincess** : jeje je lo se tarde un poco en poner algo así, y bueno en el ultimo capitulo de la primera película se dio una pista así que tendras que ver en este episodio nwn, y ntp por casi y a mi se me olvida también jajajaja me alegra saber que te gusto mucho esa parte xD

 **Taichikudo534** : yep, y ¿Cuándo mensione a los tipo hada? *volteo a ver a Ks* ks: el penúltimo episodio los mensionastes. *cara dudosa* ¡a cierto! Y sip se vera algo de las mega evoluciones un poco más adelante. Respecto a lo de KalosAsh y compañía lo veras en un especial que sigo sin decidir ponerlo aquí o en un spin-off pero de que veremos más de KalosAsh es algo seguro, y sip james es el único que entiende eso.

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

May y Max veían con fascinación como Char y Pik ayudaban al resto del equipo a entrenar.

Aunque… digamos que la forma de entrenar de Char era un poco militar mientras que Pik era más traviesa y ligera pero al mismo tiempo fuerte.

-Ash… ¿no deberías estar entrenándolos tú?- pregunto Max un poco apenado por los pokemons que tenían que correr con uno encima del otro y dar saltos.

Ash voltio a ver a sus pokes y negó con la cabeza.

 _Necesitan entrenar por su cuenta y con compañeros pokemons, como si estuvieran en su ambiente natural, de esa forma saben que hacer por su cuenta en caso de ser necesario y pueden enseñar a otros a ser fuertes y en caso de que los cambie para una pelea pueden entrenar por su cuenta._

-Entiendo, sabes creo que yo también debería entrenar a sí a mis pokemons- dijo May viendo el punto de vista de Ash.

-Sí es una buena idea entrenarlos así, nunca se sabe si algún día tendrás una aventura donde termines separada de ellos-

Ash tembló un poco al recordar la aventura en esa isla con los enormes pokemons.

 _No me lo recuerdes, esa vez fue terrible._

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto curioso Max a lo que brock paso a explicar cómo fue que escaparon de un barco hundido y terminaron separados de los demás en una isla y como sus pokemons también terminaron separados.

-Ash ¿Cómo es que terminas en ese tipo de situaciones?- pregunto Max

A lo que la niña solo se encogió de hombros.

-(Ash creo ya están listos)- dijo Char tras un rato.

La chica asintió y se puso tras de sus principales compañeros.

"Muy bien gente, el ejercicio es sencillo. Por parejas deben intentar dar un ataque a Char y Pik yo me encargare de darles órdenes a todos ¿listos?"

Tras que pik repitiera lo que la chica pensó todos asintieron y se pusieron en pose de batalla.

(Incluso Absol quien se les había unido en el entrenamiento)

Las parejas quedaron así:

Treeck y Absol

Twai y Corc

Tort quedo atrás. Diciendo que el prefería ver como se llevaba a cabo la batalla y luego poder practicar.

Ash se disculpó por no poder tener otro poke que le pudiese apoyar en ese instante y acepto la excusa de su tortuga antes de empezar a trabajar.

Al poco tiempo estaban totalmente listos para enfrentarse a los líderes de gimnasio.

* * *

-Hola Ash ¿lista para enfrentarte a los líderes? Te diré una pista, ambos son tipo psíquico y sus preferidos son la luna y el sol- dijo antes de dejarles pasar el rastreador de Ash.

-(¿Sol y luna?)- pregunto Pik

"Según mi base de datos legendarios hay unos que tienen nombre que empiezan con sol y luna pero… creo que no son esos. Ellos son de Alola "

-(Entonces saca tu pokedex y trata de averiguar algo)-

"eso hago, eso hago"

La chica saco el aparato y estuvo buscando hasta que encontró la entrada que quería.

"Solrock y lunaton mm… creo tendremos un muy buen reto"

-(¿que hacen? No me digas que son tipo roca y psíquico porque si lo son enserio que estoy en desventaja)-

"Pues… "

-Así que tú eres el retador ¿he? Te ves demasiado tonto- dijo una voz algo inmadura.

Ash y Pik voltearon a ver a un par de chicos no menores que Ash pero que obviamente les faltaba madurar un poco.

-Pf esto será fácil- dijo en tono aburrido la chica.

Ash solo suspiro y rodo los ojos.

Otro par de personas que necesitaban una lección en humildad.

Cabe destacar que la batalla duro poco, gracias a la sobre confidencia que tenían los jóvenes líderes y el buen trabajo de Ash con sus pokemons.

-Ya veo… nos dejamos guiar por apariencias- dijo el chico aceptando su derrota.

-Nos venciste de manera justa-

Una vez tomada la medalla fueron al centro pokemon a revitalizar el equipo.

* * *

-¡Enfermera Joy tenemos un serio problema en el centro meteorológico!-

El grito desesperado de un tipo en bata de laboratorio hiso que el grupo volteara a ver de qué se trataba.

-Unos miembros del equipo Acua han entrado y están haciendo destrozos en el laboratorio-

Ash no lo dudo se puso de pie y tomo la pokebola de Char antes de acercarse al hombre y pedir a señas la dirección del local.

Una vez con esta información corrió al lugar con Absol siguiéndole los talones.

-(señorita Ash no creo que ir de lleno a un lugar con enemigos sea buena idea)- comento algo preocupado el pokemon desastre.

"No debes preocuparte Char y yo hemos lidiado con ese tipo de personas por un buen tiempo. Aparte, tu estás conmigo " dijo mentalmente la joven antes de entrar al local, seguida por May, Max y Brock.

Ash se quedó viendo al oponente.

"es el tonto del nivel 7" reconoció inmediatamente al bribón.

-¡eres el mocoso de la ruta 201! – grito enojado el chico de la bandana

-esta vez no nos causaras problemas, ¡ve Mightyena!-

Ash se sorprendió al ver al nuevo pokemon aunque eso no le hiso vacilar antes de ordenar a Absol darle un ataque rápido que le debilito inmediatamente.

-(Creo que ese ha sido el oponente más débil en este tipo de situaciones)- comento Absol.

Ash solo rodo los ojos y siguió adelante.

Más de medio escuadrón de villanos adelante Ash se encontró con lo que parecía ser el comandante a cargo.

-¿Así que tu eres quien ha estado deshaciendo nuestros planes últimamente? ¡JA! ¡No eres más que un niñato sin talento!-

-(¡cómo se atreve a insultar el género y habilidades dela señorita Ash!)- gruño enojado Absol

Quien se iba alanzar contra el hombre hasta que una mano le detuvo.

El pokemon obscuro voltio y vio en los ojos de la elegida la silenciosa enseñanza.

No atacar a alguien por algo tonto. Debes de tener una buena razón para detenerle y si este tiene algún pokemon con cual defenderse esperar a que lo invoque.

Los ojos de la niña se posaron de manera retadora y determinada en la mirada del oponente.

-¿quieres pelear he? Bien de esa manera regresaras llorando con tu mami como el niño malcriado que- no pudo terminar su frase debido a que un borrón amarillo le ataco.

-(¡QUE ES NIÑA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UN VILLANO, DEBES APRENDER A DIFERENCIAR!)-

A nuestra protagonista y sus aliados le salió una gota al estilo anime al ver las acciones de su compañero de destino.

-(¡y tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en el centro pokemon cuando hay una verdadera batalla por aquí?! ¡¿he?! ¡me debes una buena explicación jovencita Ketchum!)- le reprocho pik

"okay para empezar... ¡No eres mi mama como para andar diciendo eso ultimo! Segundo ¡perdón pero tu estabas algo debilitado y en mitad de tratamiento tras la batalla de gimnasio!"

Absol veía algo extrañado y sorprendido la forma en que la elegida y su compañero peleaban en mitad de pelea.

-(¡como sea!)- dijo el pokemon de rayo antes de ponerse frente a su humana y sacando chispitas al oponente.

El cual ya se había puesto de pie y miraba extrañado la situación.

-Bueno, como quiera que sea, ¡vas a perder!- dijo antes de sacar su pokemon y atacar.

"Pik ataque rápido"

El pokemon asintió y corrió a dar el primer golpe.

"¡ahora esquiva y lanza tu mejor rayo!"

-(entendido)-

"bien menos uno"

-bien debo reconocer que eres algo buena pero, no podrás contra este- dijo mientras sacaba a un pokemon tipo agua en su última etapa pero…

Había algo extraño en su cuello.

"Los swamperts no tienen esa cosa alrededor del cuello ¿verdad? "Pregunto Ash a lo que pik tradujo al Absol.

-(No, al parecer este es uno que puede megaevolucionar)-

-(¿¡mega que?!)-

"de eso si no tengo idea"

Ash saco su pokedex en busca de información.

 _/lo siento Ash pero de momento no tengo mucha data sobre eso. Te puedo decir que es una etapa de evolución temporal que sucede después de la última etapa de evolución/_

La niña asintió antes de volver a guardar el aparato y mirar bien a su oponente.

"Pik regresa, esto es algo para Char"

El pikachu asintió y regreso al lado de su compañera quien saco su fiel Charizard.

-(un buen reto)- dijo el pokemon fuego.

Absol necesito le veas bien y me digas si tiene algún punto débil.

-(Entendido señorita Ash)-

"Char usa danza espada y riso defensa" dijo mientras hacia una combinación de sonidos.

El pokemon asintió he hiso lo dicho.

-Usa hidropulso-

"Contrataca con lanzallamas"

Ambos ataque se anularon.

-Veo que eres fuerte, pero no lograras acabar con el siguiente ataque ¡ve con rayo de hielo!-

"vuelo y llamarada"

El pokemon fuego/volador esquivo el congelante rayo con un poderoso aleteo de sus alas y posteriormente dejo caer el ataque a su enemigo, dando de lleneno y logrando hacerle un buen de daño.

"Descansa este turno y da un movimiento sísmico"

-Grrr ¡Boba lodo!-

El ataque fallo gracias a la altura en que estaba Char y por el hecho de que el oponente no tenía buena puntería.

"¡ahora!"

Char uso movimiento sísmico.

¡es súper eficaz!

¡swampert enemigo se debilito!

-Ggrr ¡esto no se quedara así! ¡A partir de ahora estas en la lista del equipo Acua!- grito el tipo antes de huir.

"¡y mi dinero! " Grito mentalmente la chica antes de volver a ver a sus compañeros.

* * *

-¡muchas gracias! Acabas de salvar un gran proyecto de manos malvadas. ¿Sabes? Creo que estará en mejores manos contigo así que ten- el jefe de los científicos le dio a Ash una pokebola.

-Este es un pokemln que hemos creado y lo estábamos estudiando pero creo que es mejor vaya contigo y nos ayudes con el reporte- explico.

Ash vio la pokebola y sonrio.

 _Cuidare de él y ayudare en lo que pueda, ¿tiene un pokenav?_

-Claro, este es mi número-

Con eso la chica se reunió con sus compañeros de viaje quienes se habían separado para abarcar más terreno.

-¿Qué tal te fue? A mí me dieron un kit de primeros auxilios para pokemons bebes, en forma de agradecimiento- comento feliz Brock al verle.

-a nosotros nos dieron barias pokebolas raras y a May un Evee- comento Max

Ash mostro la pokebola y la lanso.

Todos vieron al extraño pokemon que parecía una especie de fantasmita.

-(¿hola? ¿Eres tú mi nuevo entrenador? ¿Podre conocer el mundo?)- pregunto.

Ash asintió y saco su pokedex para analizarle.

"Bien, eres un Castform .. mm.. creo que col te quedara bien como apodo"

-(¡hey! Soy Pik el pikachu, ella es Ash Satochi Ketchum y es nuestra entrenadora. Ellos son sus amigos, Brock, May y Max y creo que a partir de ahora eres col)- explico rápidamente roedor nativo de kanto.

-(Gusto en conocerles)-

-bien será mejor que regresemos al centro pokemon, se está haciendo de noche y no has recogido a tu equipo- comento Brock por lo que todos decidieron ir al local.

* * *

Una vez todo arreglado Absol se acercó a nuestra protagonista.

-(Disculpe, ¿puede ir a visitar nuestra aldea? Me gustaría darle una visita a mis memas y de paso informarles de mi decisión pero esta solo se puede si usted acepta ¿me permite ir con usted en su viaje y ser parte de su equipo?)- pregunto el pokemon.

Ash parpadeo un poco antes de asentir sonriente.

 _¡Claro! ¡Entre más mejor! Y no te preocupes iremos a visitarles_ dijo antes de decirle el plan de acción a sus amigos.

-Wow, dos pokemones nuevos en menos de una hora. Ash enserio eres suertuda- rio May

A lo que la chica solo se rasco la nuca en señal de pena.

-Muy bien, en ese caso mañana iremos y después continuaremos nuestro viaje-

-(Pero primero comemos)- dijo pik antes de meterse a la boca un gran pedazo de pizza

"¡no te la acabes!" le grito su compañera antes de salir corriendo tras él.

* * *

Yop: bien otro capítulo cortó pero con mucha acción ¿no lo creen? Y ¡miren Ash logro un Absol y un pokemon de forma cambiante! (si alguien me puede decir cómo se escribe correctamente se los agradezco un montón)

Ks: bien creo es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	19. Kalos y Hoenn parte 1

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **Tukihime Prinses:** yep la suerte de Ash es rara.

 **Taichikudo534:** Con esta cuatro, si es un castform ¡gracias por sacarme de la duda en forma de escribirle! Yep Ash tiene el absol que se merece, hoy veras el especial de Kalos Ash dentro de este fic aunque ahora que tengo más o menos organizadas las ideas, habrá un spin-off, s pero con vareos Ash. (¡Estense atentos puede que incluso aparesca mirrorash!) y bueno respecto las fallas ortográficas hago mi mayor esfuerzo, soy pésima en ese ámbito de la literatura y sigo en busca de beta, repecto a los nombres también hago mi pequeña búsqueda pero en ocaciones no sale bien T.T aun as ¡muchas gracias por las observaciones! Enseguida voy al otro cap y lo corrijo. nwn

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Ash estaba centada en el borde de la cama.

El día había sido duro y extraño.

Resulto que Absol vivía en unas ruinas algo parecidas a las que vieron al inicio del viaje en Hoenn. Ellos también tenían una reliquia para la elegida. Esta era una lente que le permitía ver las energías de los pokemons.

Y cuando había roses entre realidades.

También resulto extraño el entrenar a Col. Cada vez que cambiaba el clima el pokemon se transformaba.

Ash pensó que eso sería bueno en caso de que algún oponente supiera día soleado, danza lluvia o granizo.

Por lo que empezó a enseñarle al pequeño pokemon movimientos que le ayudarían en sus diferentes formas así como movimientos normales que le pudiesen ayudar en otras cosas.

Lo difícil fue la escalada al siguiente pueblo.

Sin embargo había algo en la parte trasera de su mente que le decía el día no había acabado y que algo andaba mal por aquí ¿Qué podría ser? No tenía idea.

Absol no dejaba de ver a todos lados, también algo inquieto y no solo era el, Teeck y Pik también se encontraban atento a todo su alrededor.

Ash se enfocó en los sonidos fuera del cuarto rentado en el centro pokemon, no se escuchaba nada….

¡Eso era! No se escuchaba nada.

Por lo general se escuchaba pokemons y animales nocturnos pero justo ahora no se escuchaba nada.

Por lo que la chica decidió ir a investigar.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo que la noche estuviera silenciosa?

* * *

Ash del otro mundo miraba con algo de seriedad su reflejo en una estatua, habría jurado haberle visto ondular como agua disturbada por una roca.

-¿Ash? Tienes buen tiempo viendo ese jarrón ¿pasa algo?- la voz de su amiga de la infancia y ahora compañera de viaje hiso rompiera su concentración en el objeto y voltease a verle.

-¿he? ¡Serena! No te preocupes, es solo que me parecio verle ondular y pensé que era Giratina o Hopa tratando de asustarme- respondió tranquilamente el chico.

-¿Giratina?- pregunto un joven de cabellos dorados y gafas.

-Yep un pokemon amigo mío que vive en otro mundo- explico tranquilamente.

-¡¿en otro mundo?! ¡´como el Ash que se robó a Pikachu en la cueva espejo?!- pregunto algo entusiasmada una niña pequeña de dorados cabellos.

-Sip, pero no es de ese mundo es de otro, este mundo está conectado al nuestro por espejos y es el mundo inverso- explico lo mejor que pudo sin revelar mucha información.

-(¿crees que la Ash que vimos el otro día sepa de Giratina?)- pregunto Pikachu.

-no lo sé amigó, se veía con la ropa que traía en Hoenn por lo que talvez aun no le han conocido-

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto curioso el chico de lentes.

-Bueno Clemont lo que pasa es que Pikachu y yo vimos a otra yo en otro mundo cuando íbamos de regreso a Lumier- explico el joven.

-¿una?- pregunto la niña.

-sí Bonny, era una chica y también tenía un Pikachu con ella, iba deslizándose con una tabla genial por un túnel, ella también me vio-

Esto sorprendió a sus compañeros de viaje, ¿una versión femenina de Ash?

-¿ne Serena, crees que haya en ese mundo una versión niño mía o tuya?- pregunto curiosa Bonny

-no lo sé hermanita, la probabilidad es mucha pero también lo es que no cambiemos de género- respondió Clemont.

-suena interesante- respondió serena aunque por dentro la cosa era otra.

"¿Por qué habrá una Ash? ¿Cómo seré yo con esa Ash?" trato de que los recuerdos de la serena tusundre que vieron a través del espejo no fuera como la que estaría con esta otra Ash.

Justo en eso el jarrón volvió a hacerse acuoso pero en vez de ser el titán que Ash conocía salió un pokemon tipo llave que simple y sencillamente tomo al muchacho con sus poderes psíquicos e hiso atravesara el portal junto con su pokemon.

-¡¿he HEEE?!- fue lo último que se escuchó del joven.

-¡ASH!- fue el grito masivo.

-¿a Ash se lo trago un jarrón?- pregunto incrédula Bonny

* * *

Ash corría a la extraña cueva que brillaba, tenía la sensación de que lo que fuese que estuviese molestando la armonía en el ambiente estaría ahí. Absol, Treeck y Pik iban con ella.

De pronto el pokeon siniestro se detuvo.

-(¡señorita cuidado arriba!)-

En vez de quitarse del lugar la joven se detuvo y voltio a verle

"¿cuidado arri-" la frase fue cortada cuando algo le cayó encima.

-ay ay ay…. ¿alguien tomo las placas?-

"yo no pero…. ¡quítate de encima!" Pensó la joven antes de empezar a moverse con la intención de sacarse de encima a quien sea que estuviese arriba de ella.

-¿hu?, ¡ha!- el otro se paró apenas vio donde había caído.

-¡losientomucho, losiento mucho, lo siento mucho!- empezó a hacer reverencias en forma de disculpa.

-ha ha- dijo en forma de no darle importancia la joven hasta que vio bien a la persona que tenía enfrente….

-¡¿HEEEEEEEE?! ¡HA HE!- grito mientras le señalaba, logrando que el otro voltease a verla y reaccionara igual.

-¡¿HEEEEE?! ¡¿ERES YO?!- grito señalándola, el mismo Ash que había visto en la cueva reflejo.

Pik voltio y vio a los dos algo confundido después de suspirar y encogerse de hombros

-(era cuestión de tiempo)-

-(¿tu eres el pikachu de Ash?)- pik volitivo para ver a otro pikachu.

-(sip, ¿tu eres el pikachu de Ash?)-

-(si, ¿crees que tengamos que electrocutarlos para que salgan de su shock?)- pregunto tras sellar a sus entrenadores quienes no dejaban de verse y señalarse.

Pik los miro y sonrió traviesamente, cosa que imito su contraparte. Era hora de jugar al rayito sanador.

-Pi ka ¡CHAAA!- se escuchó antes de que dos truenos hicieran impacto en sus compañeros.

-KYAAA-

-¡y a ti que te pica!- le grito algo enojado Ash a Pikachu.

"¡con un hey era suficiente!" grito mentalmente Ash antes de irse a correr tras de Pik.

-(em… señorita, ¿no íbamos a investigar algo?)-

Ash se detuvo y voltio a ver a su absol…

"¡cierto!" luego reinicio su caminata a la cueva no sin antes señalar a su contraparte el que le siguiera.

* * *

-entonces…. ¿Cómo le haremos para llamarnos? Es decir, yo soy Ash pero tú también eres Ash y ¿de dónde sacaste el Absol? ¿es el mismo de con Jirachi?-

Nuestra amiga se encogió de hombros y luego señalo una pokebola finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-será difícil entendernos –

"ni que lo digas"

-pero lo acabo de decir-

…

Los Ash se miraron por un momento.

"¿entendiste lo que pensé?"

-Creo que sí…. ¡¿Cómo es que pasa eso?!-

-(tal vez es un truco entre elegidos?)- pregunto Pik

-(eso puede ser, ¿no hay una leyenda sobre eso?)- dijo pikachu

-(en mi tribu hay algo sobre eso pero no me acuerdo bien)- fue la respuesta del pokemon desastre.

-a mí me suena a algo raro pero da igual, ¡nos podemos entender! Ahora, ¿A dónde vamos?

"hay algo que está disturbando la armonía en el ambiente, creemos que viene de esa cueva, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

-Un pokemon me trajo, en un principio pensé fue giratina, pero al parecer fue un pokemon nativo de Kalos-

"¿Giratina?"

-(¿el creador de los espejos Giratina?)-

-¿hace espejos?-

Ash saco su método de comunicación entre sus amigos y se lo mostro.

-awww se ve bonito así-

-(Nada que ver con cómo es en realidad ¿he?)-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero enserio los hace el?-

Nuestra Ash le dio la vuelta al espejo y el Ash de Kalos pudo leer la leyenda.

-Valla, no me esperaba que realmente los hiciera, Pikachu recuérdame preguntarle la próxima vez que le veamos ¿si?-

-(Okay, pero espero no sea por parte de Hopa)-

Tras caminar un rato llegaron a la cueva, donde descubrieron algunas piedras preciosas y objetos olvidados pero lo más curioso es que no encontraban la fuente del problema.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- se preguntaban ambos niños.

-(¡señorita Ash aquí hay algo raro!)-

Los cuatro fueron inmediatamente a donde estaba Absol, descubriendo una extraña máquina que tenía a vareos pokemons encerados en diferentes esferas, lo curioso del caso no era la maquinaria que al parecer emitía una onda electromacnetica lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle daño a los pokemon y algunos artefactos eléctricos como las lámparas que llevaban en la mano.

Oh no lo curioso era los pokemons que estaban dentro de las esferas.

"Hibridos"/-Hibridos- dijeron a coro las cenisas de Ho-Oh y Lugia.

-(¡Ash mira este es parte Hopa!)- grito Pikachu.

-(y entre es parte Celi)- dijo Pik tras examinar una de las esferas.

Ash y Ash se vieron y asintieron.

Era momento de sacar a esos seres de sus capsulas.

-je, otro mundo sin encontrar nada- la voz con asentó británico hiso que los elegidos voltearan a la entrada de la cueva y luego buscaran en donde esconderse.

Lograron ponerse en un nivel alto de la cueva que tenía las suficientes estalactitas como para ocultarlos pero dejarles ver y escuchar lo que sucedía.

Un hombre con pinta de cazador, alto, musculoso, pelo negro y una cicatriz atravesándole parte del ojo izquierdo entro a la parte en donde estaba la maquinaria. El cazador se acercó y examino la máquina.

-Celebi, Hopa, Manaphi, Jirachi, Uknow, Darkray, Creselia, Latios, Latias, Victini, me faltan los tríos y sus jefes pero… a quien quiero no ha aparecido, y en este mundo no hay rastro de Hibridos… Pero es lo de menos, ese Mew podrá ocultarse más no escapar, jajajaja oh pero claro me faltan las cenizas de los mundos, una vez capture a ese Mew podre empezar a capturarlas… mis secuaces dijeron que aquí había una muy poderosa e inusual, pero… ¡NO HE ENOCNTRADO NADA! – grito antes de golpear la maquina haciendo que la gente que estaba dentro gritara de dolor.

-¡USTEDES CALLENSE! Pronto, pronto encontrare a la ceniza de este mundo y de ahí partiré a otro a buscar ese maldito Mew y las otras cenizas- se dijo antes de recibir una señal por parte de un artefacto en su muñeca y retirarse.

-¿escuchaste eso?-

"sí, planea atrapar a todos los hibridos y a todos los Ash del multiverso, y al parecer tiene un interés en mi"

-¿pero por qué?-

-(cada ceniza es diferente según el mundo pokemon en el que nace, Tu eres de un mundo donde solo se necesita tu determinación para poder ganar, aquí hay artefactos que solo la señorita ash puede hacer funcionar y esos aparatos son cosas que pueden cambiar el rumbo de este universo)- explico tranquilamente Absol

-entonces ¿ese tipo quiere a Ash por su papel dentro de esos artefactos?-

-(sí)-

"Es lo de menos, si intenta atraparme se la vera con papa Lu y mama Ho aparte de tío Suic, y tío Suic es feo cuando se enoja"

-(Aparte de Mewtwo, hay que recordarle a él también)-

"¡ESO ES! Hay que buscar a MewTwo para que nos ayude a distraerle mientras liberamos a esos hibridos, talvez ese sea tu boleto de regreso"

-Tienes razón pero no pienso dejarte aquí sola a sabiendas que ese tipo anda buscándonos-

-(Ash tiene razón Ash…. Okay eso es algo confuso hay que buscar una forma de diferenciarles. Y, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que tengas que estar sola contra ese tipo)- dijo Pik, siendo secundado por Treek y Absol.

-(no queremos que algo te pase, eres nuestra hermana y entrenadora. Y actualmente solo somos tres de tu equipo más los que Ash traiga consigo, pero no sabemos la fuerza del otro. Lo mejor sera retraernos y pensarlo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible)- comento el tipo planta.

"Okay, entonces el plan es el siguiente, regresamos al centro pokemon, despertamos a Brock, May y Max, les contamos lo sucedido y le hablamos al profesor Oack para que nos de algún consejo ¿sas?"

Todos asintieron antes de emprender el camino de regreso no sin antes voltear a la máquina y prometer venir a rescatarles.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro universo…

Serena, Clemont y Bonie buscaban de forma frenética algo de información por el internet.

Debían saber qué fue lo que paso y en donde pudo haber caído su amigo, después de un buen tiempo de búsqueda y sin encontrar nada, decidieron llamar al profesor, quien les redirigió con el Profesor Oack.

-A ver si entendí, ustedes son amigos de Ash, y Ash fue succionado por un vórtice que se abrió en un jarrón y él les dijo que a lo mejor era Giratina-pregunto el hombre a lo que los demás asintieron.

-No deben preocuparse eso le pasa todo el tiempo, ¿les comento de la vez en que termino dentro del internet?-

Los chicos negaron.

-no me sorprende, Ash nunca suele contar lo que sucedió, siempre piensa que todos ya lo saben, o talvez sea una forma de auto defenderse. Tras lo sucedido con la cazadora J no me extrañaría si esa fuese la razón, en fin. Giratina es un pokemon legendario que puede viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, es capaz de llegar a otros mundos a través de superficies que reflejen- el viejo hombre tomo algo de té.

-Ash es muy amigo de ese pokemon, y estoy seguro de que Giratina tiene algún problema y se lo llevo o bien…-

-o bien- preguntaron los otros.

El profesor se puso algo serio.

-Oh bien detecto que hay un peligro cercano y se lo llevo a ocultar hasta que este peligro pase, les recomiendo estén atentos a lo que suceda y por favor manténganse en contacto, si Ash está en peligro entonces ustedes también lo estarán, si ven algo sospechoso háganmelo saber de inmediato. Por ahora iré a ver a un amigo en común que tenemos Ash y yo, le preguntare que es lo que pasa y si puede decirnos si está bien-

Con eso la llamada telefónica se cortó y los compañeros Kalonineses se miraron algo preocupados entre sí.

"Ash, ¿en qué lio te has metido?" pensó Serena.

Del otro lado del teléfono, el profesor Samuel Oack suspiro antes de tocar cuatro veces en un ritmo especial una pokebola.

Este ritmo especial alerto a un pokemon tipo planta que voló inmediatamente a donde se le necesitaba.

-¿Bri cebri?-

-Celebi, ¿ha habido cambios en alguna línea de tiempo? Ash fue succionado de una forma brusca e inesperada por un jarrón y tenía sospechas de que Giratina estaba tras eso-

El pokemon legendario del tiempo y guardián del bosque le miro serio, antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

Tras analizar la situación uso sus poderes psíquicos para comunicarse.

 _'Hay algo terrible, todas las líneas de tiempo están en problemas, un cazador ha visto a la ceniza azul y esta tras los hibridos y todas las cenizas elegidas de todo el multiverso. Nuestro Ash fue llevado por otro pokemon que abre portales a otro mudo para proteger al Ash de ese mundo y ayudar a sabotear los planes del que quiere romper la armonía en el universo'_

-Entonces Ash está en peligro…-

Celebi solo asintió.

* * *

Yop: que les parece he? Esta es la primera parte del especial con Kalos Ash y sera también el am… digamos que abertura para una historia aparte donde veremos: KalosAsh, MirrowAsh, la Ash de este fic y MewHybridAsh.

Ks: eso es algo confuso con tantos Ash…

Yop: es mas confuso con tanto links

Ks: a eso no me referia…

Yop: ¡da igual! El punto es que este especial tendrá otro capitulo y luego segirán otras tres medallas y la segunda película de Hoenn, luego la ultima medalla el arco de la liga y finalmente la batalla de la frontera donde estará la tercera película y el giro dramático de la historia, donde se descubrirán algunas cosas interesantes y ganaran otro compañero de viaje…,.

Ks: ¿y bruno?

Yop: ¡aparce más derrato!

Ks: okay pero creo ya diste mucho espolier…

Yo:¡no es espolier es planeación de historia! Por si se me olvida que sigue los seguidores pueden recordarme o bien dar ideas sobre la liga.

Ks: okay….

Yop: ne da igual, ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui gente!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	20. Kalos y Hoen 2da parte

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _lenguaje de signos_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **Taichikudo534** : ¡síp así es! KalosAsh decidió hacer su presencia antes de lo planeado y respecto a las reacciones ahorita las veras, y sí he leído el de pokemonxdigimon la verdad no esperaba que los digis decidieran llegar al mundo poke xD, no he encontrado el otro pero lo leire n.n

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Las dos cenizas llegaron al centro pokemon.

Nuestra Ash corrió al cuarto que compartía con May y señalo al que estaba enfrente para que el Ash de otro mundo pudiese despertar a los chicos.

-¡Brock! ¡Max! Despierten pronto hay problemas-

Ash voltio a ver al que si podía hablar con una cara que decía "¿neta we?" tras escuchar la forma en que se dirigió su contraparte a la puerta.

-¿Qué? Oye en mi mundo también viaje con un Brock, May y Max y es normal para mí hacer eso-

"Sí pero aquí yo soy muda, no esperes que te contesten porque de pronto hablo"

La joven iba a voltearse a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con la cara sorprendida de su hermanastra.

-a a a-

-¿tu May es tartamuda?- pregunto algo preocupado Ash, lo que se ganó un zape por parte de Pikachu.

-(jajajajajajaa tartamuda jajajajjajaajaa)- y una risotada por parte de Pik.

-¡¿OTRO ASH?!- grito la coordinadora, logrando despertar a Max y Brock

-¡woow otro Ash! ¿Ash porque no dijiste que tenías un clon?- fue la reacción del niño sin embargo a quienes sorprendió todos fue brock

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿P PORQUE HAY DOS DE TI?! MÁS IMPORTANTE ¡¿DE DONDE SALIO ESTE?!- el moreno empezó con una serie de gorgoteos que bien podían ser teorías conspiratorias o nuevas formas de conquistar el universo.

-¿es eso normal?- pregunto el Ash de otro mundo, a lo que Ash asintió.

* * *

-Okay a ver sí entendí. Este Ash es de otro mundo, ya lo habías visto cuando fue lo del reino espejo, hay un tipo que está tratando de casarlos y tiene una máquina que puede abrir espacios interdimencionales que se alimenta de la energía de híbridos de otros mundos y este tipo tiene secuaces que saben de su título especial ¿es así la cosa?- pregunto Brock después de casi una hora de explicaciones.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-okay oficialmente esto es más loco que cuando le lanzaste pastel en la cara a Moltress o cuando fuimos al internet o cuando…- el listado de Brock quedo opacado cuando el Ash del otro mundo voltio a ver a la muda.

-¿le lanzaste pastel a Moltress?-

"estaba algo nerviosa y era lo único que tenía para defenderme, el andaba furioso y yo traía un pastelito que me había guardado del postre"

-ya entiendo, yo una vez me pelie con Kaldeo por ver quien se llevaba el ultimo bocado de macarrones-

"eso tuvo que ser curioso"

-¡no me ignoren!-

-¡Lo sentimos!/"Lo sentimos"- dijeron (bueno uno dijo el otro señalo) ambos poniendo la misma pose de manos a los lados de la cara.

-wow realmente parecen gemelos- comento Max.

-¿por cierto, si eres de otro mundo, que pokemons tienes?- pregunto May

-¡Estos!- inmediatamente saco sus cinco pokebolas y las lanzo.

Dejando salir a Howlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, Greninja y Goodra.

Ash veía maravillada a los pokemons compañeros de su contraparte masculina y más al inicial acuático.

"¡WOOOOOOOOOOW E ESTO ES SENSACIONAL!"

Los pokemons del Ahs de otro mundo veían sorprendidos al clon de su entrenador observarlos con tanta emoción como lo hace su amigo cuando ve algo nuevo e interesante.

La joven se llenó de determinación y luego dejo salir al resto de su equipo.

"¡Conozcan a mis amigos!"

De las pokebolas salieron Corphish (cor) Taillow (Twi) Absol (Sol) Castform (col) Grovyle (Treek)

"Falta Tork, mi Torkoal que está con el profesor Birch"

-¿con Birch? ¿No con Oak?-

"Sí…. Veras ma se casó con Norman por lo que me mude aquí y los pokes que atrape aquí irán con Birch el resto sigue en Kanto, planeo ir seguido de visita" explico la niña.

Grejinja veía con interés como su compañero de batalla podía tener una conversación especial con esa chica.

-(Bueno como se ve que ni Ash ni Ash; enserio debemos buscar una forma de diferenciarlos. Están dispuestos a presentarse yo lo are)- Pik tomo una bocanada de aire.

-(¡hola a todos! ¡Soy Pik el pikachu!, ellos son mis compañeros aquí en Hoenn, ella es Ash y ellos Brock, May y Max. Actualmente estamos en una situación algo curiosas, ustedes cayeron en nuestro mundo y hay un tipo feo en pos de mi Ash y de su Ash. Espero nos llevemos bien y no nos den spoliers de cómo serán las cosas más adelante porque la neta no creo poder controlar a Ash si eso pasa)-

Los pokemons del otro mundo veían algo curiosos al pikachu de este mundo, era muy diferente al suyo pero al mismo tiempo muy similar.

-(jijiji, bueno Pik olvido mencionar que la Ash de aquí es muda y al parecer nuestro Ash puede escuchar sus pensamientos, aparte que según vimos anoche ese tipo es de cuidado)-

Los pokemons de la Ash nativa de ese mundo veían con algo de admiración al Pikachu del otro mundo, era más maduro y sabía dar instrucciones de forma calmada pero sincera.

A diferencia de Pik que era serio pero algo travieso.

* * *

-bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan?- la vos del moreno hiso todos reaccionaran y regresaran al labor original.

¿Qué hacer? Debían vencer a ese tipo, liberar a los híbridos y buscar un boleto de regreso a Ash.

-¿Ash tienes un segundo nombre?-

 _"Brock tu sabes qué.. oh ya entendí"_ empezó la chica.

-Satochi-

Todos hicieron un facepalm.

-Genial, ahora tenemos dos Ash Satochi Ketchum- dijo algo frustrao el moreno.

 _"¡ya se! Yo seré Ash y tu Satochi "_

-¡buena idea! ¡Así nos diferenciaremos!-

-pero el problema sigue siendo que hacer- puntualiso May.

-Ash, ¿Por qué no usas la flauta o el catalejo?- fue la aportación de Max.

-¿flauta, catalejo?- pregunto algo confuso Satochi.

La niña respondió sacando los instrumentos.

"Estos son algunos de los utensilios que te explico Sol…"

-(El Absol)- informo Pik al ver la cara de duda.

"La flauta me la dieron aquí en Hoenn al igual que el catalejo y el dije… ese no lo saco porque brilla. La flauta me permite invocar a legendarios si tengo una canica que ellos me dieron, y el catalejo me permite ver sí hay roses entre mundos"

Satochi tomo el catalejo y vio por él.

-pues hay una energía rara golpeando con otra-

Ash se lo quito y vio por el aparato.

"Cierto"

-¿Entonces vas a llamar a MewTwo?-

Ash asintió.

Tomo la flauta y después busco en su bolsillo la canica necesaria.

Los demás veían con interés como la niña sacaba una canica color purpura con el símbolo de la psique en un violeta claro, y la insertaba en la ranura para las esferas.

Posteriormente se llevaba el instrumento a la boca.

Al momento de poner la canica en la ranura, una melodía apareció en su cabeza, y sabía que era la que debía tocar, se acercó la flauta y empezó a soplar, alternando los dedos en los orificios logrando que la música saliera como debía ser.

Las notas salían con un ligero pentagrama colores violetas que se arremolinaban al ritmo de la melodía y giraban cada vez más rápido. (Sí alguien vio La Bella y la Bestia especial de Navidad sabrá más o menos como imaginarse la escena del pentagrama, si no les recomiendo la vean esta buena para ser un clásico de Disney)

De entre el remolino de notas y rallas apareció una criatura humanoide de colores morados con violeta, tenía apariencia gatuna y una larga cola aparte de una presencia psíquica poderosa. Una vez apareció las notas desaparecieron y la música seso.

 _'¿Me llamaron?'_ pregunto sin mover la boca.

May y Max veían atónitos al ser al igual que sus pokemons.

-¡Hey MewTwo! ¡No eres tan diferente al de mi mundo! Oh y te necesitamos para salvar a los otros y de paso vencer a un tipo malo- fue la explicación del joven.

El legendario parpadeo un par de veces antes de asesar a la mente del muchacho y ver lo que pasaba.

 _'Entiendo, este cazador va por algo más que simple casa recompensas. ¿Cuál es el plan?'_

"Pueeeees teníamos pensado que alguien lo distraía y otro liberaba a los híbridos"

 _'es un buen plan pero algo riesgoso, sugeriría que yo fuese la carnada, no permitiría que alguno de ustedes lo sean, ambos son importantes e invaluables es sus mundos'_

* * *

Una hora despues los preparativos estaban listos.

El grupo se había dividido en dos.

MewTwo sería la carnada, junto con Brock y May quienes se harían pasar por los Ash.

Estos y Max estarían esperando la oportunidad para ingresar a la cueva y destrozar la máquina.

El grupo de jóvenes fueron teletransportados por el legendario clon hasta unos treinta metros de la cueva.

-Bien, recuerden el plan- dijo Brock antes de ponerse la gorra de Satochi en la cabeza.

-nosotros actuamos ustedes entran- dijo May mientras se ponía la gorra de ash.

MewTwo uso sus poderes para crear una ilusión que los hacia ver como las cenizas.

El resto del grupo se fue a un costado de la entrada.

* * *

El cazador había sido advertido por una máquina que tomaba ondas psíquicas en el ambiente.

EL medidor decía que una gran cantidad de estas estaba fuera de su cueva por lo que decidió ir a investigar, lo que vio le gusto, estaban dos cenizas y un legendario platicando tranquilamente.

Sonrió de mala forma, le habían ahorrado un montón de trabajo.

Dispuesto a capturarlos tomo una mochila y se escabullo por la hierba alta.

El grupo vio su oportunidad e ingreso rápidamente a la formación rocosa.

"Bien, ahora solo debemos liberarles"

-Creo que más bien, primero debemos luchar con ellos-

Justo como lo dijo Satochi, había unos cinco o seis pokemons de diferentes tipos, guardando la maquinaria.

-Rayos, yo no tengo un pokemon- se quejó Max

"ntp nosotros t defendemos"

-¡Ve Goodra!, ¡Grenjija!-

"¡Adelante Treeck! ¡Vamos Absol!"

-(¡¿y nosotros?!)- preguntaron los pikachus.

"¡Ustedes con Max!" fue la respuesta de Ash.

-(cosa justa. Ven tenemos que cuidar a Max)- dijo Pik

-¡Goodra usa hiperrallo con esos! ¡Grenjija Suriken de agua!-

Los pokemon usaron sus ataques con el fin de detener y noquear a sus oponentes, lográndolo debido al poco entrenamiento que se mostraba tenían los rivales.

"¡Treeck hoja navaja! ¡Absol remolino!"

Los pokemons de Hoenn hicieron lo suyo.

-¡Rayo!-

Ambos pikachus lanzaron un potente rayo que término con el resto del equipo enemigo.

-Bien, sigamos-

El grupo de asalto se adentró más en la cueva en busca de la maquinaria.

Los pokemons veían a todas partes y alerta, estaban seguros de que la pelea no había pasado desapercibida.

* * *

Mientras tanto MewTwo vio como el cazador se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, con cuchillo en mano y una bazuca de redes en la espalda.

"(Creo esto está más allá de lo que imaginamos originalmente. Este tipo se ve fuerte y según mis escaneos psíquicos lo es. )" Pensó el legendario.

Sin embargo tenía un pequeño truco bajo la manga… bueno piel… ¿cómo se supone que debes poner esa frase cuando se trata de seres vivos que no usan ropa? Bueno el punto es que el legendario tenía un nuevo ataque, cortesía de su tiempo con Mew en el Arbol del comienzo.

Así que si las cosas se ponían mal solo debía usarlo y mandar algunos mensajes a Brock y May.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿en que sería mejor transformarse? ¿Ditto, Alakasam, o Zourak?

El cazador estaba cerca cuando vio algo interesante.

Un extraño resplandor venir de la cueva.

"¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó antes de decidir no tenía importancia e ir por sus presas, sin embargo al llegar vio como el "Ash" le decía al MewTwo que se volviera a hacer un Ditto.

El pokemon acepto y se convirtió en la extraña masa molecular entre rosa y morado que representaba al pokemon transformación.

-Ditto, di di- dijo.

Esto le lleno de rabia.

No solo había salido de la cueva en busca de un legendario síno que resulto que este había sido un #""#" Ditto usando transformación.

-¿tu qué piensas? ¿Crees que será un buen espectáculo para el concurso de imitación?- escucho al Ash preguntarle a la Ash.

A lo que la otra asintió.

-Sí, creo que realmente será un buen entusiasmo. DittoTwo ha practicado demasiado-

Esperen ¿la Ash había hablado? Según el último reporte de sus secuaces la Ash de este mundo era muda.

Eso solo significaba una cosa:

Había sido timado.

Había sido timado…. ¡El resplandor en la cueva! La distracción fue a propósito.

El cazador maldijo y corrió por donde había venido.

Debía evitar que destruyeran sus planes.

MewTwo se des transformo una vez el villano estuviese a una distancia lejana de ellos, para después tomar a MAy y Brock del brazo y teletransportarse.

Debían llegar con Ash antes del cazador.

 _'Ash el telón ha caído'_

* * *

Las cenizas y Max corrían por la cueva.

Estaban por llegar al lugar donde habían visto la maquinaria cuando recibieron el mensaje de MewTwo.

-Debemos darnos prisa, no tardara en regresar-

Ash asintió antes de señalar a sus pokemons que vigilasen la entrada.

Max corrió a la máquina para buscar alguna forma de desactivarla sin dañar a los que estaban encerrados.

-¿Cómo los sacamos? – pregunto Satochi.

-no lo sé, ha de haber un botón o un cable que la desactive-

-Oh, como me gustaría que quien me trajo se hubiera traído a Clemont ¡el sabe de máquinas!-

-¿y crees que nosotros no?-

Los tres humanos voltearon al escuchar la otra voz, descubriendo al equipo Rocket.

-¡Woow el equipo Roket de este mundo es igual al que está en el mío!-

-escucha muchacha no se en que lio te metiste ahora, pero en cualquier otro mundo es deber nuestro y solo nuestro el acabar contigo y capturar a tus pokemons. No de cualquier otro tonto cazador ni otro miembro roket ¿entendiste? – fue la declaración de Jessie.

Ash asintió felizmente mientras que Satochi veía con asombro como los miembros de este mundo eran un poco más sinceros con sus intenciones.

-Miau así es. ¡Así que deja lo de la maquina a nosotros y tu ocúpate en no morir y darnos algo de tiempo, nya-

-Así que … Compermisito dijo monchito, y vamo a trabajar- dijo James antes de ponerse con el gato parlante a analizar la maquinaria.

-¡Se los encargamos!-

Ash asintió antes de escuchar algo extraño y voltear justo a tiempo de ver un pokemon tipo roca lanzar un ataque a centímetros de ella.

-Veo que subestime la alianza entre las cenizas…. Pero eso no sera un nuevo error. Ríndanse- dijo el cazador.

Ambos Ash se pusieron en guardia junto con sus pokemons.

No dejarían que esto terminase mal.

-bien si eso es lo que quien- dijo este antes de tronar los dedos.

El pokemon tipo roca que recordaba una serpiente empezó a cargar un potente ataque sin embargo antes de que pudiese lanzarlo algo le obligo a apagar el ataque.

 _'es deber mío cuidar de todo ser vivo, incluyendo a las cenizas, no importa de que mundo sean. No permitiré que les hagas daño'_

Frente a los chicos apareció MewTwo junto con May y Brock

-¡Chicos consigamos tiempo para que el Equipo Roquet pueda desactivar la maquina!- dijo Satochi mientras que Ash asintió antes de voltearse la gorra.

Satochi hiso lo mismo y junto con sus pokemons se puso en guardia.

-¡Goodra invoca la lluvia!-

"¡Treeck ponte listo!"

-(No me gusta mucho la lluvia pero por la señorita Ash are lo que sea)- dijo confiado Absol.

-(Je, me gustaría saber cuánto durara ese voto)- se rio Pik antes de volver a ponerse serio.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

-(¡a nada en particular!)-

"Te estaré vigilando"

-(estoy acostumbrado)-

Satochi, Pikachu, Absol, Goddra y Grejinga veían algo extrañados la pequeña pelea que tenían los elegidos de ese mundo.

-(se acostumbran después de la tercera)- comento como si nada Treek

-okay en ese caso…. Goodra usa golpe aéreo-

"Absol usa bola sombra"

-usen cola de hierro-

-Stilex ve con tumba rocas, Giglipuf usa doble bofetón, Gengar ve con garra sombra-

Los pokemons del otro bando obedecieron y aparte de esquivar el ataque lograron plantear algunos golpes.

"¡Treeck Absol combinen!"

-¡Greginga , Goodra usen ese combo!-

El tipo planta y obscuro empezaron a correr, uno tras del otro. Treeck abría paso con sus hojas navajas y Absol atacaba a con cuchillada.

Mientras con los nativos de kalos la cosa era algo distinta.

El tipo dragón se ponía frente al tipo agua y de un coletazo lo mandaba a volar, este sacaba sus armas ninjas y posteriormente las lanzaba a la cara de su oponente.

-ese dragón ya me molesto… ¡Giglipuf ve con juego de hadas!-

Ahora hay que recordar que los tipo hada son fuerte contra los tipo dragón, así que en poco rato el bueno de Goodra estaba fuera de servició.

-¡No Goodra! Regresa- Satochi tuvo que volver a llamar a su pokemon.

-y tu Gengar mata a esa planta-

El pokemon fantasma no se molestó en desobedecer y de un golpe acabo con Treeck.

"¡NO TREECK!"

Grito mentalmente la niña antes de recoger a su amigo.

Una gran explosión evito que el combate siguiera.

Pues los híbridos estaban fuera y MewTwo se encargó de revitalizarlos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la hibrida con partes de Latias.

-no estoy seguro, hermanita pero ya no estamos en esas cosas- respondió el hibrido de Latios.

-¡miren! ¡Ellos dos se parecen al hijo de Mew!- dijo un tercer hibrido mientras señalaba a los Ash.

 _'Están en otro mundo. Creo que en su universo pokemon los híbridos existen y son comunes pero en este mundo las cosas no son así, lo más cerca que tenemos son niños criados por pokemons salvajes'_ Explico MewTwo.

-tu eres MewTwo de este mundo ¿no? ¿Qué podemos hacer para regresar al nuestro?-

 _'no estoy seguro, pero el Ash de otro mundo necesitara regresar al suyo, y la Ash de este mundo está en problemas. Actualmente están peleando contra el que los capturo, creo el mejor plan de acción es ayudarles en este momento a vencer a su enemigo. Después veremos cómo regresarlos'_

Las mitades pokemon asintieron antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

-¡VAMOS GREGINJA!-

Para sorpresa de todos vieron como Satochi y Greginja se hacían uno solo.

-Ve con la mega suriken!-

"¡ESO ES SUPERMEGAHIPERGENIAL! ¡PIK TENEMOS QUE INTENTARLO UN DÍA!" la cara de asombro y felisidad de Ash era inigualable.

-(¡existe un poder así! ¿Por qué solo la rana lo tiene? ¡Vamos a mostrarles que también nosotros podemos muajajajaja!)- grito Pik lleno de emoción.

"¡okay! ¡Ayúdale con Surf!"

-(¡Entendido!)-

Y sip pik uso Surf para ayudar a esconder al grejinash antes de que el oponente pudiese hacer algún otro movimiento, el pokemon acuático salio con su shuriken y la lanzo al oponente noqueándolo instantáneamente.

* * *

-¡woow no sabía que pikachu conocía surf! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!-

"La verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que un día entramos a un torneo llamado pokemon Stadium y cuando salimos de el pik podía aprender Surf y otras Mo. Sospechamos que es porque es amarillo pero… ¡¿Cómo lograste tu hacer eso?! ¡Es mega épico!"

Después de que la ola azotara a su oponente los legendarios humanos se pusieron en acción y con sus poderes pusieron a dormir al cazador. Atándolo y dejándolo paralizado por si acaso.

Ahora estaban platicando y tratando de sacar una solución al problema.

-bueno no lo sé, es algo que pasa. Aunque Clemont dice que es por la resonancia de nuestros corazones-

-sea lo que sea, creo que es algo único de tu mundo, así como el pikachu de esta Ash es único en este mundo. Pero… ¿Cómo regresaremos nosotros a nuestro mundo? Por lo que entendemos el Ash de nuestro mundo necesita más ayuda que nunca-

 _"mmm…. ¿hay alguno de ustedes que sepa teletrasporte o algo por el estilo?"_

-pues no… ninguno de nosotros conoce teletransporte, eso es-

-¡Puedo usar mis aros!- la voz de un hibrido niño hiso voltearan a verle.

El joven tenía test morena, cabello chino obscuro y pegado, vestía telas moradas y unas pulseras y aretes.

-¡cierto! ¡tú al ser hijo de Hoopa puedes usar los aros para pasar de un lugar a otro o a través del tiempo!-

-tiempo… ¡yo puedo ayudar con eso! Después de todo soy hijo de Dialga- comento un chico de cabellos plateados y test pálida que traía ropas azules y un collar con un diamante.

-y yo puedo ayudar con el espacio. Después de esto habrá que decirle a nuestros padres que dejen de pelear tanto y nos enseñen a trabajar en conjunto ¿no lo crees primo?- pregunto otro de piel rosada y cabello aperlado que traía un collar con una perla.

"Espacio, tiempo… tiempo espacio… me recuerda a algo importante que tengo pero no me acuerdo bien de que"

Pik se puso una mano en la frente al escuchar eso.

-(Ash, catalejo, pueblo de Absosl)-

"¡cierto el catalejo que me dieron en el pueblo de los Absols!"

La chica se puso la mano en el bolsillo especial que tenía en su chaqueta. Y saco la lente.

-¿es ese?- pregunto flotando el niño de Latios.

-Creo que sí- fue la respuesta del hijo de Celebi.

-¡el catalejo de la realidad!- comentaron a coro los demás.

-¿el que de qué?- preguntaron los completamente humanos.

-el catalejo de la realidad es un artefacto especial que permite ver cuando hay posibilidades de regresar a otro mundo por algún portal por los roces entre estos- explico Dilan, el hijo de Dialga.

-si tienes eso me será más fácil poner los aros y será una forma con menos marco de error- comento Amaru

-eso es cierto, eso nos permitirá saber con exactitud nuestro viaje- dijo feliz Celcio.

"bien..." la niña se puso el lente y se concentró en mirar a su alrededor, _"no veo nada"_

-¿le diste vuelta al enfocador? –

Ash negó con la cabeza antes de hacer lo indicado y volverse a poner el lente.

 _"¡oh ahora si veo!"_ Ash veía maravillada como arriba de ella habían vareas burbujitas con diferentes cosas siendo pasadas por ellas, como si de burbujas de película se trataran.

Una mostraba a unas criaturas parecidas a los pokemons trabajar junto con unos niños para liberar el mundo en el que Vivian. Otro mostraba a unas esferitas de plástico que platicaban con sus humanos.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran las realidades alternativas de su propio mundo.

Había una donde se mostraba a un Ash tímido.

Otra donde se mostraba a uno ciego y otra en donde era otro tipo no un ash pero un red.

Cada realidad era diferente a la otra pero al mismo tiempo similar era algo increíble, finalmente vio una que tenía a un hibrido de Ho-Oh hablando con una versión Mew de ella.

 _"¡lo encontré! ¿Cómo le hago para saber cuándo chocara?"_

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotros- dijeron Palomo y Cecilio quienes pusieron la mano en el lente.

-tienes que ver unos números-

 _"sí ya los veo… ¡chocara dentro de una hora_!"

-Y el mío-

Ash voltio a ver a Satochi antes de buscar una realidad donde se mostrara a un grupo de amigos en espera del ultimo mimbro.

"¡también dentro de una hora!"

-Bien tenemos una hora-

Durante esa hora todos estuvieron platicando y conociéndose un poco más.

Las cenizas estaban más que ocupadas compartiendo tips de batallas y experiencias pasadas.

Una vez la hora se terminó Hopa primero abrió el portal de Satochi quien se despidió de su contraparte y salto.

Luego los demás desaparecieron en otro portal para su mundo no sin antes llevarse al cazador.

-es de nuestro mundo- dijo Latias.

-nosotros debemos lidear con el- termino de explicar Latios antes de desaparecer por su aro.

Tras que ese se cerrara y MewTwo les transportara de vuelta al Centro Pokemon los chicos cayeron en sus camas.

Dispuestos a recuperar la energía perdida en esa extraña aventura.

MewTwo rio.

 _'Descansen, yo irá a advertir a los demás'_ dijo antes de desaparecer

* * *

-No creo que mirando a ese espejo aras que Ash regrese Bonie-

-¿y qué tal si sí?- respondió con un ligero puchero la niña

-bueno-empezó a decir el hermano mayor, -te pagare un helado- término.

-yo solo espero que este bien- comento Serena.

-¡HECHEN PAJA!-

-¿hu?- los tres amigos voltearon al techo del centro pokemon solo para ver un aro y de el salir su amigo, cayéndoles encima.

-jejeje perdón- dijo antes de pararse y ayudar a los otros a pararse.

-¡Ash! ¡estás bien!- dijo Serena.

-Sip, resulto que solo necesitábamos ayuda de un viejo amigo y otros chicos de otro mundo-

-¿P pero que fue lo que paso?- pregunto algo curioso el científico del grupo.

-luego les digo, tengo sueño- dijo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

Los otros tres se vieron entre sí pero decidieron dejar la cosa.

Tal vez mañana les diría.

* * *

Yop: Bien con esto llegamos al final del especial pero no se preocupen despues verán más en otro fic y aquí aun nos falta la siguiente medalla y la segunda película :D tengo varias cosas planeadas para esa xDD

Ks: mejor cerramos el telon por hoy antes de que termines dando spoliers.

Yop: ¡Pero esque sera genial ver a-

Ks: ¡ica mayolo xinbompaqui y nos vemos pronto!

Yop: yep eso. ¡oh y dato curioso del fic! En pokemon amarillo podias pasar a tu pikachu a pokemon Stadum y al regresarle al juego podía aprender Surf.


	21. ¡club de fans!

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **Taichikudo534:** me alegra que te aya gustado el especial y es un pequeño detalle que debía agregar xD y pues aquí esta la sig. Aventura nwn.

Ahora viene una fe de erratas: Hace dos capítulos puse que Ash habia ganado su cuarta medalla con los líderes de gimnasio gemelos pero, esa en verdad es la medalla numero 7 dentro del juego así que lo siento mucho. Luego ire a corregir el capítulo u.u y bueno ahora veremos un pequeño review de las batallas contra los otros líderes de gimnasio.

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

-¡ve con lanzallamas!-

-¡HA!-

El ataque de fuego fue anulado por el de tipo tierra, que lanzo el pokemon con forma de camarón.

-¡La ganadora es Ash de Pueblo Paleta!- anuncio el réferi.

La pantalla mostraba a la muchacha haciendo una pose de victoria y posteriormente abrazar a sus pokemons.

El archivo fue puesto en suspensión antes de que otro fuera seleccionado.

-La batalla de Gimnasio entre Ash de pueblo Paleta y la Líder Alana está a punto de empezar, cada uno puede utilizar tres pokemons, solo el retador puede sustituir. ¡Empiecen!-

La joven de ojos azules y gorro de Altaria saco a su pokemon tipo volador.

-¡ve con golpe aéreo!-

Una serie de aplausos rápidos fue la orden que recibió el pokemon con forma de planta que estaba al otro lado del campo.

Tras un pequeño adelanto al video se mostró una batalla aérea entre dos Suellows, uno resabia órdenes directas y el otro seguía la combinación de aplausos y pikas por parte de su entrenadora muda.

El combate termino en victoria para la retadora.

Finalmente se puso el último video en donde la joven muda se enfrentaba contra su padrastro: Norman.

Las imágenes mostraban el duro combate que fue para la joven el poder pelear contra el especialista en tipo normal.

No por falta de entrenamiento o táctica sino por las emociones encontradas.

Al final como quiera que sea la victoria fue para la joven muda.

La serie de videos mostro después la última batalla de la joven de ojos castaños, y las técnicas utilizadas por sus pokemons en la batalla doble, para finalmente quedar en las miniaturas de los videos.

* * *

Ash estaba sonrojada y apenada.

No sabía que existía un club de fans de los entrenadores y que ella tenía un buen número de seguidores, mucho menos que estos tuvieran un video con diferentes vistas de todas y cada una de las batallas de gimnasio que había tenido.

-¡no es sensacional! ¡La forma que usaste Destello tras Corte para vencer al gorila de Norman fue fenomenal! ¿Fenomenal? ¡Qué va! ¡Fue fantástica, excelente, pomposa, airosa y cualquier otro adjetivo calificativo que pueda existir para describir lo sensacional que fue!- dijo el presidente de sus seguidores.

Ahora ustedes preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que Ash y la banda terminaron viendo los videos de las batallas de Ash? Muy simple.

Habían llegado al pueblo donde sería el siguiente concurso de May (quien ya tenía tres listones) y estaban descansando en el centro pokemon cuando de pronto un niño se acercó con algo de timidez y pregunto si podía tener su autógrafo.

La muda parpadeo un poco antes de ladear la cabeza.

Y resulto que el niño (Adam) era uno de los miembros del club de fans de entrenadores y era de los que la seguían a ella.

Esto ocasiono vareas reacciones:

Flashback

 ** _-¡¿HE?!-_**

 ** _-¡¿C CLUB DE FANS DE ENTRENADORES?!- gritaron todos._**

 ** _-s sí, verán aquí nos reunimos todos los que seguimos a los entrenadores pero no podemos ir de viaje por algún motivo. En mi caso yo aún soy pequeño pero no me importa ¡siempre puedo apoyar desde aquí a mi entrenadora favorita y en ese caso es usted señorita Ash!- respondió con algo de confiesa._**

 ** _"P p oero no es necesario que me hagan tantos halagos" intento explicar la niña pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando vio que el niño aún seguía con la reverencia y su cuaderno hacia ella._**

 ** _-(Vamos, ¿no querrás romperle las ilusiones a este pequeñín o sí? Es solo una firma como la que tuvimos que hacer en KantoRecords cuando fuimos de visita….)- trato de convencer Pik._**

 ** _"Pero esto es otra cosa, aquella ocasión fue por que iba a ser el debut oficial de la canción de la liga"_**

 ** _-(Para el punto da igual, ¡debes de firmar!)- alego el roedor a lo que la chica suspiro derrotada y tomo la libreta del niño._**

 ** _"Okay, ¿Qué se supone debo ponerle?"_**

 ** _-(Con amor para….)- al ver la cara irritada que le dedico su entrenadora Pik decidió sacar otra sugerencia, -(con cariño para Adam, síguete esforzando, nunca te rindas. No se algo alentador y después tu firma)-_**

 ** _"mmmm… Creo ya tengo una idea" pensó la joven antes de garabatear algo y dárselo al chico._**

 ** _-Con gratitud para Adam, de Ash S. Ketchum ¡Lucha hasta el final!- leyó el niño para después empezar a llorar de emoción._**

 ** _-¡es el día más increíble de mi vida!- dijo antes de dar las gracias y salir corriendo._**

 ** _-(Creo que lo rompiste)- dijo Pik como si nada al ver la cara de preocupación de su ama._**

 ** _Ash algo preocupada por el bienestar del joven salió corriendo solo para toparse con Bruno._**

 ** _-¡h hey Ash! ¿q que tal te ha ido?- dijo este._**

 ** _"¡Bruno! Pues muy bien ¿Qué tal a ti?" le pregunto con señas._**

 ** _-Bien. Estoy aprendiendo lenguaje de señas, así puedo entenderte mejor- explico el chico._**

 ** _"¡Eso es genial! Así podremos decirnos muchas cosas" dijo feliz la chica._**

 ** _-Sí, pero aun no soy muy bueno. Eso que dijiste no lo entendí- se disculpó._**

 ** _"¡Ntp! Me encargare de ayudarte a entenderle" dijo feliz la chica antes de recordar lo que había pasado y buscar a Adam, pero fue detenido por otra niña quien corrió al lado de Bruno pidiendo un autógrafo y diciendo que era su fan._**

 ** _Después vio a nuestra protagonista y dejo salir un fuerte grito digno de toda fangirl_**

 ** _-¡OMG! ¡ES ASH S. KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA! ¡ENTRENADORA Y MUY GENIAL COMPOSITORA DE MUSICA! ¡DEBO DE TENER TU AUTOGRAFO!- grito mientras les tomaba fotos y luego le daba el cuaderno de firmas a la joven muda quien le puso algo similar al de Adam solo que agrego un pedazo de su última canción algo modificado._**

 ** _-Con gratitud para Mirra de Ash S. Ketchum, escucha tu voz interior-leyó, -¿es eso parte de tu próximo sencillo?- al ver el asentimiento de la joven la niña volvió al modo fangirl._**

 ** _Y se fue chillando algo acerca de un nuevo Shipping que debía dar a conocer inmediatamente y dar todo su apoyo a que fuera canon._**

 ** _"¿Qué es eso de Shipping?" preguntó Ash._**

 ** _-(¿alguna especie de barco? Ya sabes Ship es nave o barco en inglés e ing es hacer o haciendo así que sería ¿navegando? O quizá ¿barqueando?)- intento ofrecer una respuesta pik_**

 ** _"dudo mucho que sea eso" respondió la chica antes de volitar a ver a Bruno totalmente rojo, pensando que era por el hecho de haber dado un autógrafo la chica le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de regresar al centro pokemon, pero fue detenida por el hijo del investigador._**

 ** _-hey, ¿no quieres ir a ver qué tan grande es tu club de admiradores? La casa está cerca de aquí- dijo Bruno._**

 ** _-(¡Vamos!)- respondió por ella Pik antes de bajar de su hombro y_** **_dirigirse camino a quien sabe dónde._**

 ** _-(¿Qué esperas? ¡Talvez yo también tenga mi propio club de fans!)- dijo el pokemon eléctrico con algo de impaciencia._**

 ** _Y fue así como se encontró rodeada de fans quienes le mostraron lo que ellos llamaban "las mejores partes de las mejores batallas"_**

Termina Falsback

Brok May y Max estaban impresionados de que tuvieran ese tipo de cosas, incluso había un video de cuando Ash toco con las Chicas Z.

"creo que la están stakiando" pensó May

"me pregunto si abra alguien de por aquí que tenga algo similar pero mío" pensaba el moreno

"¡no puedo esperar a ser entrenador!" pensaba Max

"¿Por qué tienen tanto y con tanta buena calidad?" pensaba algo molesto Bruno.

No era secreto, bueno talvez si lo era para Ash. El que Bruno sentía algo por la entrenadora muda.

Él pensaba que era un sentido de protección algo así como lo que sentía con su hermanita pero era algo diferente.

May y Brok sabían que lo que sentía era un ligero enamoramiento por la azabache.

Y Max pensaba que al investigador le caía muy bien su hermana.

Aunque Pik sabía de que se trataba (¡daha es un pokemon puede sentir y ver esas cosas!) prefería no decir nada. Sabía que Ash también sentía algo por el joven pero su entrenadora era tan densa que jamás se daría cuenta de lo que sentía o bien realmente solo era un gran aprecio lo que le tenía.

Pero enserio ¿Quién podía pasar de alto los celos que mostraba el de gorra blanca? Al parecer Ash porque la joven le pregunto mentalmente si había algo que le había molestado a Bruno.

-(es solo un pequeño ataque de estado, no te preocupes se le pasara)- explico lo mejor posible el pokemon.

"okay…. Emmm ¿a qué hora es el concurso de May?"

-(a las tres)-

"¿Qué hora es?"

-(las dos)-

La chica en cuestión vio su reloj y jadeo en sorpresa.

-¡hay no el concurso es dentro de una hora y aun no me he registrado!- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Los demás le siguieron tras despedirse de sus seguidores.

* * *

-entonces, ¿May va por su cuarto listón?- pregunto Bruno.

-así es, una vez consiga ese listón estará lista para el gran festival. Y a Ash le falta una medalla antes de la liga- explico el moreno mientras preparaba unos aperitivos.

-mmm… ¿crees que me les pueda unir por un rato?- pregunto.

-Claro, entre más mejor ¿A dónde iras tú?-

-voy a la ciudad LaRose. Ahí están unos investigadores con los que debo ir a recoger algo de información sobre Deoxis un pokemon del espacio- explico el joven.

-Mira, nosotros también vamos para allá. Más que nada al centro médico, Ash está teniendo algunos problemas con sus huesos así que iremos a ver si se puede hacer algo-

-¿problemas con sus huesos?- pregunto muy preocupado el investigador.

-Sí, algo que ver con falta de calcio y otros minerales. Los efectos que tuvo el baño de aguas termales, están empezando a dejar de funcionar así que lo mejor es llegar ahí antes de que algo malo pase- se detuvo un poco antes de recoger los sandwishes, - si todo va de acuerdo al plan, estaremos llegando dentro de dos días y medio. Sí se vuelve muy pesado para Ash, treeck o Sol le cargaran- explico el plan de acción.

-¿y tú crees que se deje?- pregunto Bruno.

-Pik la paralizara si no se queda quieta, aparte si eso no funciona siempre está la infalible trata de comida. O copera o no hay estofado para ella-

Eso hiso reír un poco a Bruno.

Ash por su parte se encontraba agregando los últimos detalles al coro del siguiente sencillo.

 _Puede el combate duro ser,_

 _Pero aquel que gane obtendrá_

 _¡lo que él quiera!_

Agrego un ligero acorde antes de re escuchar esa parte, negar con la cabeza y borrarle.

Intento con un solo de batería en tres tiempos pero tampoco le agrado mucho.

-(¿Qué es lo que hace Ash?)- pregunto Col al ver curioso como su entrenadora con audífonos y un extraño aparato conectado a otros extraños instrumentos que hacían ruidos bonitos cuando los tocaba, negaba y volvia a intentarlo con otro.

-(Hace música. Ash es una reconocida compositora musical, saca algo de pokedinero extra con eso y es por eso que podemos tener algunos buenos lujos como vallas importadas, MT y objetos que nos ayudan mucho)- explico Pik.

-(¿Qué está haciendo ahora?)- pregunto curioso Treeck.

-(Tengo entendido que KantoRecord le pidió una nueva canción para la liga. Algo que ver con los entrenadores novatos y como un entrenador debe ser, de momento solo está terminando algunos detalles)-

-(¿lo va a presentar en LaRose?)- pregunto Crof

-(Sip. Ahí le estarán esperando con el intérprete seleccionado y claramente con algo de dinero)-

-(entonces debemos ir a LaRose por el hospital y la canción….)- Absol se puso de pie y vio al cielo al mismo tiempo que Ash fallo una nota en el bajo y se quitaba los audífonos para ver a la misma dirección que Sol veía.

Pik vio curioso y serio esto.

Sabía que Ash podía presentir cuando un Legendario le necesitaba y Sol podía predecir desastres así que si los dos estaban así…

-(¿tipo de entrenamiento?)- pregunto tranquilamente.

"Aero y a largo alcance… Todos entrenaremos saltos de plataforma" informo seriamente antes de dejar las cosas e ir con Brock

El joven moreno al ver la cara de seriedad y concentración que tenía la chica supo de inmediato lo que pasaba.

-¿tipo de entrenamiento?- repitió la pregunta de Pik

 _"El entrenamiento será más para nosotros, saltos de plataformas, evasión y rastreo"_ informo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado Bruno al ver la interacción.

-Ash aquí tiene la capacidad de predecir cuándo un Legendario está en problemas y si necesita de nuestra ayuda. Y tener una remota idea del entrenamiento que llegaremos a necesitar para estar listos en caso de encontrárnoslo- explico antes de voltea a ver a la muda, -¿May y Max ya saben?- la chica negó.

 _"prefiero decirles después del concurso. Sol y yo coincidimos que las cosas serán en LaRose"_ explico antes de volitar a ver a sus pokemons y dar instruciónes.

La pandilla asintió.

Col se veía algo asustado pero sabía que debía dar su mayor esfuerzo. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero haría lo mejor para que todo saliera bien.

May salió victoriosa en su último concurso y se puso a festejar junto con Max pero luego en el centro pokemon vio la cara de concentración de Ash y supo que una nueva aventura estaba en puerta.

-Ash, ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto tras un buen rato.

La chica parpadeo y le respondió dando consejos de que entrenar con su equipo, de igual forma le dijo a Max lo que debía trabajar con su cuerpo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que verían en LaRose sería algo distinto a todo lo que habían vivido anteriormente así que debían prepararse con el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Mientras eso pasaba en la pequeña ciudad donde estaban. En la capa de Ozono un pokemon legendario sentía la presencia de otro al que no le agrado mucho la última vez que se vieron.

Este pokemon había sentido la presencia de uno similar a el que necesitaba ayuda por lo que voló directo a la tierra.

Y Raiqueza no le gustaba que alguien pasara su preciada Tierra. Más si era alguien que no identificaba sus asuntos en el lugar que juro proteger.

Y mucho menos ahora que sentía algo andaba mal con los que debía calmar cada cierto tiempo.

* * *

Yop: ¡wooohooo! ¡Bruno entra y estará un buen rato! ¡por fin aparesera Raiqueza aprte de la portada!

Ks: ¿se dieron cuenta que esta pintada?

Yop: ¿Qué tal me quedo? Soy algo novata en eso de pintar digitalmente así que ¿Cómo la ven?

Ks: viene el arco de la segunda pelicual….

Yop: y despues el arco de la crisis en Hoenn

Ks: por esta ocación se aseptaran Ocs para la liga de Hoenn y el gran festival.

Yop: si tienen alguno pueden mandármelo por mensae privado.

Ks: los datos que deben contener son:

Nombre, edad, sexo, apariencia, equipo pokemon y personalidad.

yop: bueno por hoy ha sido todo así que ¡ica Mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	22. Destino Deoxys primera parte

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **MightYenaIwa** : ¡perdooon! T.T he estado buscando a un beta que quiera interesarse en corregir mis horrores ortográficos pero no encontrado a nadie. Por otra parte hago mi mayor esfuerzo en esa área (Padezco de Dislexia y esta corregida en un 85% el área que me falta por corregir es justamente la gramática) pero aun así se me escapan algunas cosas u.u y ntp no me molestas nwn es bueno tener este tipo de críticas constructivas para mejorar y crecer. Y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero seguir leyéndote n.n

 **TsukihimePrincess** : ¡te extrañe en los últimos dos capítulos! Y sip esta Ash es algo diferente al Ash del anime, pero es más por ser terca como mula. xD Espero te guste este episodio nwn

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia del capitulo?

Yop: mención de trampas mortales para animales, maltrato de animales salvajes, sangre y ¡una sorpresa con los chicos de los mangas! Más problemas familars xD

Ks. Ahora al fic.

* * *

Ash y Pik en compañía de Max Brok May y Bruno corrían pendiente abajo tratando de escapar la terrible ira de unos pokemons tipo oso que decidieron no le gustaban los intrusos y debían corretearlos.

-¡n nadie me dijo que ir con ustedes terminaría así!- grito Bruno

-¡empieza a acostumbrarte! ¡Cada día es una nueva aventura!- le respondió Max

-Ash has algo- grito May

-no creo que pueda hacerlo ahorita- fue el comentario de Brok

-(¡por qué siempre terminamos siendo perseguidos por algo!)- se quejó el roedor amarillo que corría al lado de nuestra protagonista.

"¡No tengo idea!"

-(¡para mí que fue culpa de Ho ese día!)-

"¡Discuulpaaaa! ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que enchicharro a ese bebe Spearrow?"

-(¡eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos peleando en este instante!)-

"¡sí lo tiene!"

-(¡no lo tiene!)-

Los compañeros de destino detuvieron su loca carrera quedándose atrás, para pelear por algo tonto que paso hace un buen de tiempo.

Los Ursaring que les perseguían se detuvieron confundidos al ver el cambio de actitudes entre humano y pokemon, y más raro para ellos era el hecho de que solo el pikachu hablara y la humana reaccionara como si le entendiese pero no hacia ningún sonido.

-(¡yo ya te dije Ash Satoshi Ketchum! ¡eso no fue mi culpa!)-

"¡Sí lo fue! ¡Sí mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que no querías nada que ver con una invalida como yo y te fuiste por tu cuenta a chamuscar aves!"

-(¡¿Por qué defiendes al cotorro ese!? ¡¿q que no vez que posiblemente por su culpa estemos teniendo este tipo de encuentros locos?! ¡ella dijo claramente: muchos peligros les aguardan!)-

"¡primero Ho no es un cotorro, es un fénix! Segundo luego dijo: pero saldrán airosos gracias a mi bendición y tercero ¡si no la hubiéramos visto ese día tu y yo estaríamos más que muertos!"

El pokemon eléctrico abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró y se puso a pensar.

-(bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿entonces es cosa de Destino que esto nos pase?)-

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto la niña

-(no es un ese es una cosa que…. No tengo idea de cómo explicarlo así que, qué te parece si nos vamos a comer, tanta corretiada me dio hambre)- dijo el roedor

"Buena idea, solo deja termino de calmar a estos Ur…. ¡Santa baya oran!" Ash había visto por qué los osos se habían comportado de manera extraña cuando llegaron al claro.

Uno de los osos tenía una trampa en su pata.

-(¿Qué? ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! ¡D deja que use Cola de Hierro en esa cosa!)- pik voltio solo para ver a su hermana humana tratar de remover la trampa para osos con sus manos.

El pokemon eléctrico no tardo en usar su ataque tipo acero con el fin de liberar al pokemon tipo normal.

Una vez el resto del grupo vio lo que pasaba se pusieron a ayudar.

Brok y Bruno atendían las heridas del ursaring mientras que May y Max les pasaban las cosas del botiquín.

Ash y Pik se encargaban de calmar al pokemon y su familia para que pudiesen tratarle mejor.

Al final los pokemons dieron sus gracias a su manera (dándoles frutos) y se retiraron.

"Muy bien eso si fue algo que valió la pena" -¡KYAAAAAAA!- el pensamiento de la chica fue omitido por el grito de dolor que saco.

Resulto que por no fijarse donde pisaba activo la trampa para osos y termino con la pierna prensada entre los dientes del artefacto.

Por suerte para ella el ataque de Pik logro desbaratarle lo suficiente para que no le desgarrara la pierna en ese mismo instante.

Brock Pik y Bruno inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar para liberar a su amiga de la mortífera arma.

May trataba de consolar a Max quien no paraba de llorar al ver la pierna de su hermanastra llena de sangre y escuchar los gritos de dolor de esta.

Finalmente los pokemons de la muchacha al escuchar su grito salieron de sus casas móviles y ayudaron a deshacerse del ofensivo objeto que se atrevió a dañar a su preciada entrenadora.

Col uso uno de sus movimientos que afectan el clima con tal de poder mejorar el ambiente para la joven entrenadora.

Corf uso sus burbujas para ayudar a desinfectar la herida y Treck llego con hojas frescas para tratar de hacer un parche y parar el sangrado.

Brock puso vendas, y Bruno checo el mapa.

Estaban cerca de LaRousse solo debían cruzar el puente y estarían en la ciudad.

Sol puso su espalda para que Ash le pudiera montar.

Y Twi decidió volar adelante junto con Corf para ir quitando obstáculos del camino.

Col y Pik trataban de animar a su entrenadora desde su lugar en la espalda de Sol. (Suerte que el pokemon era un poco más grande que los estándares de su especie al igual que su resistencia a pesos) Treck viajaba al lado de su entrenadora dispuesto a defenderle en cualquier momento.

May dejo salir a su Combusken quien cargo a Max con la finalidad de que se sintiera mejor.

* * *

Los chicos lograron llegar a la ciudad en tiempo record y lo mejor del caso es que apenas los vio la oficial Jenny, saco su vehículo y subió a Ash junto con la banda al carro.

Ash regreso a todos menos a Pik.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital donde Ash fue puesta en una camilla y posteriormente metida al área de emergencias.

El resto del grupo tuvo que dar declaraciones a la Oficial de lo que había pasado y como había ocurrido.

-Eso significa que hay cazadores cerca y eso es algo que no tomare por lo bajo- dijo la oficial antes de sacar su radio y hacer un llamado especial.

-Los rangers se encargaran. Ahora…. ¿ya están registrados dentro de la ciudad?-

Al ver la caras de confusión la policía rio un poco antes de explicarles que en esta ciudad todos deben tener una identificación especial que les permitirá asesar a vareas cosas de forma gratuita si son entrenadores así mismo nos permitirá saber cuándo salen o vuelven a la ciudad y en caso de evacuación nos facilita el trabajo- explico.

-wow, eso suena asombroso-

-sí y lo es. Es más por aquí hay un cubo de identificación- dijo antes de girar y ver a un extraño cubo flotante con una cara amistosa.

-por aquí hay unos nuevos- dijo y el cubo se acercó les tomo fotos y posteriormente les entrego unas tarjetas anaranjadas con su cara y una leyenda.

-¿vienen al concierto de la liga?- pregunto.

-Sí y no, vera nuestra amiga Ash es la escritora del tema de la liga y viene a entregar el ultimo sencillo, pero primero debe checar un problema con sus huesos aquí en el hospital aunque…. Creo terminamos visitándole por otra cosa- explico –el moreno del grupo.

-entiendo, esperen ¿Qué? ¿La chica que está en cirugía es la escritora de la liga? ¡Cielos debo informarle inmediatamente a su representante! El llego hace dos días- dijo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

-me pregunto cómo estará Ash- dijo de pronto Bruno.

-no lo sé, pero espero este bien- dijo algo tristona May.

-¡Ash no te mueras!- grito Max

La chica de cabellos castaños se acercó y le abrazo.

Un rato después una irritada Ash con una pierna encasquetada salió con unas muletas.

-¡Ash!- gritaron sus amigos al verle.

-Tranquilos, solo fue una ligera ruptura en el hueso. Ya está mejor, solo debe descansar la pierna por unos días y estará libre de todo- explico el médico.

-Doctor aparte de eso… Ash presento algunos problemas por falta de minerales en sus huesos, la enfermera Joey de Lavarcalada nos recomendó que la checaran aquí- empezó a explicar Brock

Mientras eso pasaba Max abrazaba fuertemente a la azabache.

Y esta trataba de calmarle.

Bruno y May compartían miradas de alivio.

Y Pik… bueno Pik miraba molesto al casquete que tenía encerrada la pierna de su entrenadora.

Se supone que él debía protegerla pero lo único que logro fue que terminara con una pierna rota.

-en ese caso, síganme por favor- la voz del médico les saco de sus estados e hiso que voltearan a verle.

-debemos revisar el estado actual de tu estructura ósea y en base a eso darte un tratamiento especializado- informó antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo, siendo seguido por la banda de amigos.

Un rato después Ash fue libre del hospital con una bolsa de medicamentos.

Estaba por pisar con las muletas el piso fuera del recinto hospitalario cuando un tipo de cabellos verdes y partes doradas se le lanzo encima.

-¡Oh Ash! ¡Apenas me entere de lo sucedido deje todos los ensayos y vine inmediatamente! ¡¿Estás bien mi estrella?! ¡¿Necesitas algo una silla de ruedas una almohada?! ¡Cualquier cosa me la puedes pedir! Me encargare personalmente de tenerte lo mejor- dijo mientras la abrazaba y frotaba contra su cara.

Los otros jóvenes vieron con ojos que simulaban a un emoticón… (*Tos falsa* o.o *tos falsa*) el extraño cambio de eventos que había pasado.

Y Bruno lo veía con algo de celos. ¡¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hacer eso?!

Pik por su parte suspiro y salto a la cabeza de su entrenadora para posteriormente tocar con su patita la cabeza del tipo vestido en lentejuela.

-¿hu? ¡Oh Pik mira lo bien que te vez! ¿Te has puesto crema para tu piel? ¡Qué digo se nota que realmente eres el acompañante perfecto para mi estrellita aquí!- dijo mientras señalaba a Ash después de soltarla.

Pik solo señalo la pierna encasquetada.

-¡cierto! ¡Debemos hacer que nuestra estrellita descanse de su piernita para la gran noche!- dijo antes de literalmente cargar estilo novia a la chica y subirla a una limosina.

-¿bueno que esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Suban, el hotel no está muy lejos!- grito al grupo de amigos que acompañaba a nuestra protagonista, lográndolos sacar de su estado de Shok.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la limosina el extraño personaje medio afeminado se presentó.

-Soy Dj DJ. El representante personal de Ash en KantoRecords y el manager de esta presentación especial dela liga, obviamente ya conozco a Spiky-Head- dijo mientras señalaba a Brock

-pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- agrego.

-Soy Max y ella es May, somos hermanastros de Ash- respondió el chico de lentes.

-y yo soy Bruno, vecino amigo y rival en la colección de datos para la pokedex- comento el chico de gorro.

DJ vio un poco al chico y sonrió de manera conocedora, reconocía a alguien que tenía sentimientos amorosos por otra persona cuando lo veía.

-Bueno ahora vamos a cosas de trabajo. Ash ¿tienes la canción?-

La chica asintió y le paso un disco.

El hombre la puso en el reproductor y se dedicó a escucharle mientras que los chicos veían la ciudad.

 _Un entrenador tiene la opción._

 _De escuchar su voz interior_

 _Puede el combate largo ser_

 _Y aquel que gane obtendrá_

 _¡Lo que él quiera!_

Los chicos veían maravillados los avances tecnológicos que mostraba la ciudad, por allá vieron a un niño mostrar la tarjeta a un carrito d hot dogs y este le dio uno.

 _Este sueño es para siempre_

 _Y este nunca morirá_

 _Mejores retos cada vez existirán_

 _(Existirán)_

Luego vieron como otro joven tiraba una botella vacía y el bote de basura se abría de un lado color azul donde al parecer estaba todo lo plástico.

 _Ya que juntos nos mantiene_

 _Seguiremos tú y yo_

 _¡En el mundo no habrá uno mejor!_

Finalmente pasaron por lo que parecía ser un enorme invernadero y Ash comento con sus amigos que debían ir a visitarle.

 _¡A cumplir vamos ya este sueño!_

 _Pokemon Reto máximo._

Al final de la canción llegaron al lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas que DJ había separado para su estrella y los amigos de esta.

-¡la canción es fenomenal! ¡Sin duda alguna será la joya de la corona esta noche!¡oh y antes de que se me olvide!- el representante les dio unos pases.

-Son cortesías para la zona VIP. No podemos tener a compositora estrella de KantoRecords fuera del concierto ¿verdad?- dijo antes de bajar de la limosina y ayudar a Ash a bajar.

La joven rio un poco antes de entrar al hotel y dejar la mochila en su cuarto. Posteriormente los chicos decidieron ir a explorar la ciudad.

Aunque Ash tuvo que pasar el rato encima de Absol

Para disgusto de ella.

* * *

La ciudad resulto ser interesantemente genial y más cuando Ash descubrió la torre de batalla donde fue a inscribirse inmediatamente y por error termino con un chico que le tenía miedo a los pokemons como compañero.

 _"No te preocupes yo me encargo, tu solo di uno de estos ataques"_ le dijo antes de sacar a Pik y Treeck en la batalla.

-a a hem ¡u u usa c cola de hierro!- dijo atemorizado el chico de cabellos blancos.

Pik siendo el que mayor tiempo y entrenamiento tenia sabía qué hacer con el movimiento y termino de un golpe con el oponente.

"¡Treeck hoja afilada!" ordeno Ash y el pokemon también termino con su oponente.

-¡los ganadores esta vez son los retadores! ¡Ahora tenemos otra batalla!- informó el comentarista que estaba volando en una especie de dron.

Los chicos salieron y Ash le pregunto al joven por su nombre.

-s soy Tory y bueno… y yo le tengo miedo a los pokemons pero me agradan- dijo

Ash asintió.

Talvez el chico tuvo una experiencia traumática.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al invernadero donde jugaron y conocieron a otros entrenadores estos ya se encontraban charlando con May, Max, Bruno y Brok.

Tras un rato de jugar Tory decidió mostrarle a su amigo.

Una extraña onda de energía fue lo que salió y se acercó al albino.

-Este es mi amigo, no tiene nombre pero es bueno. Ellos son mis nuevos amigos, ellas son Ash, May Rebeca, Auderey,y Kathryn . Y ellos son Brok, Bruno, Max, Rafe y Sid – les presento.

Mientras la chica de lentes que traía una computadora y una cámara especial atada anexada a esta analizaba la extraña formación de energía.

Ahs reconocía la presencia pero no del todo.

-(¿tienes algo en tu base de datos?)- pregunto pik.

"no del todo. La forma de energía se me hace familiar pero n logro reconocerle del todo" explico la niña.

-(Bueno ni tu ni Sol parecen está mal así que tomare que es buena gente)- dijo el pokemon.

-Ash lamento interrumpir pero si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo al concierto. Ya está anocheciendo- comento el moreno.

La joven asintió antes de invitar a sus nuevos amigos al concierto.

-¿ustedes también irán al concierto de la liga? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Dicen que estará Ash S. ketchum en el!- grito entusiasmada la gemela de ropas rosadas quien también respondía por Auderey

Esto puso la cara pálida en la protagonista

"¡DJ no me dijo nada de eso!" pensó la joven.

-eso fue descartado- la voz de la niña científica conocida como Rebeca hiso que voltearan a verla.

-Dj, DJ de KantoRecords dio un comunicado, dice que debido a causas de fuerza mayor Ash S. Ketchum no estará dentro de la presentación, pero que su última canción se estará dando al final del concierto-

Ash suspiro menos mal, no había practicado nada, y en la condición en la que estaba no podría ayudar mucho.

Al llegar al lugar del concierto Ash volvió a las muletas y regreso a Absol.

Una decisión de la que más adelante se arrepentiría.

Pik decidió abrirle el paso un poco.

* * *

Todos se pusieron en sus lugares y luego las luces se apagaron.

-¡bienvenidos!- grito DJ, -a el concierto especial de La liga nacional. En esta ocasión estarán interpretándose los temas de la liga de Kanto, Jotho y por supuesto ¡Hoenn! Al igual de temas especiales todos escritos por la genial ¡Ash S. Ketchum!- el público estallo en aplausos.

-y sin más ¡empecemos con el primer tema! ¡TENGO QUE SER EL MEJOR!- dijo antes de que el reflector se apagara y se encendieran otros mostrando a la banda de ex campeones.

Ahora ustedes dirán ¿Qué es eso de la banda de Ex campeones? Pues es la banda que hicieron los portadores iniciales de la pokedex, una vez regresaron el título de campeones se hicieron una banda.

En la guitarra se podía ver a Red, como baterista estaba Green la ex ladrona, en el bajo uno se podía encontrar a Yellow, en el piano estaba Gold y en segunda guitarra se encontraba Silver finalmente como vocalista estaba Blue.

 _-¡tengo que ser siempre el mejor! ¡Mejor que nadie más! ¡Atraparlos mi prueba es entrenarlos mi ideaaaal!-_

Ash estaba boquiabierta.

¡No sabía que los ex campeones y portadores de la pokedex eran una banda y eran los que interpretaban sus temas!

Mas importante…

¡RED ERA EL GUITARRISTA!

La muchacha muda conocía de antemano al joven de mirada carmesí. Habiendo vivido en pueblo paleta toda su vida, conocía a Blue y a Red. El primero era el hermano mayor de Gary y el último era el hijo legítimo de Delia, pero cuando ella tenía cuatro años el muchacho salió de viaje y jamás regreso.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

¡Ahora sabía dónde estaba y cuando terminara el concierto le daría una muy buena jalada de oreja y una que otra seña obscena! ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse y de pronto dejar de mandar correspondencia?

Sin embargo la niña no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada. ¡El chico realmente tocaba genial!

El concierto termino y todos salieron, platicando de lo increíble que había sido el espectáculo.

-¿puedes creerlo? ¡Los ex campeones eran los que tocaban todo este tiempo!- gritaba fascinada una de las gemelas hermanas menores de Rafe

-¡ha!- todos voltearon a ver a la chica muda quien señalaba el cielo.

Y realmente había una razón para hacerlo.

Una aurora boreal se veía con todo su expandir en el cielo.

Mientras los niños veían fascinados el inusual espectáculo natural, dos cosas muy distintas sucedían al mismo tiempo en diferentes partes de la ciudad.

La primera era en el invernadero, donde el extraño montículo de energía trataba de responder el mensaje oculto dentro de las luces naturales.

Y el otro era en el lugar del concierto más específicamente tras bambalinas.

-¡te juro que era ella!- dijo Yellow a su amigo de mirada carmesí.

-Pero eso es imposible. Ash es muda ¡no hay manera de que pueda llegar hasta acá por su cuenta! ¿¡c crees que mama la dejaría salir al mundo después de que yo desapareciera?!- trataba de negar la realidad el joven de mirada roja.

-Red…. ¿hace cuánto que no ves las noticias de la liga?- pregunto algo serio Golden.

El chico era conocido por ser uno de los más jóvenes integrantes de la banda y por lo tanto uno de los que menos serio era. Y más porque por fin estar liberado de su pasado.

-em… desde que tú fuiste por mí en la cima del monte silver ¿por?-

Blue y Green se pusieron una mano en la cara.

-Red…-empezó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ash ha participado en dos ligas regionales, y una liga interna- informo el de ojos azules.

-¡KHE?- grito el de ojos rojos.

-¡¿c cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Tienen los videos?! – empezó a gritar.

Justo en eso el representante de la banda entro.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- pregunto.

-DJ, Red se acaba de dar cuenta que su hermanita adoptiva es entrenadora y está aquí en Hoenn después de haber participado en la liga de Kanto, Naranjas y Hoenn- explico tranquilamente Silver.

-¿Hablas de Ash?-

-¿la conoce?- preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

Del grupo solo la conocía personalmente Blue, el resto por una foto vieja que el ex campeón de kanto traía consigo.

-Sí, enserio me impresiona que no hayan sacado la conexión, ¿Quién más en todo Kanto puede llamarse Ash y tener de apeido Ketchum?- pregunto el hombre medio afeminado.

-¡¿ES NUESTRA COMPOSITORA NUMERO UNO?!- gritaron sorprendidos todos.

-Sí, ¿no se dieron cuenta?- pregunto algo perplejo el manager.

-bueno, todo el tiempo pensé que la S estaba pegada en el primer nombre- opino Yellow

-yo también, pensé que era Ashs Ketchum- menciono Golden.

-Creo todos nos equivocamos- opino Green.

-Eso es lo de menos. Ahora debo ir a disculparme con mi hermanita y decirle de paso que hace muy buenas canciones- dijo Red antes de intentar salir por la puerta, solo para ser tragado por una ola de fans.

-Sí… venía a decirles que dejaran sacar sus Dittos y me siguieran por la puerta trasera- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca DJ.

-y hasta ahora lo dices- comento algo molesto Blue.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en la tierra algo interesante pasaba en el espacio. Y por algo interesante me refiero a que un pokemon fuera de este mundo sintió la respuesta que su amigo le daba.

Estaba en el tercer planeta de la vía láctea.

Lo que significaba una cosa… debía buscar una forma de pasar a la extraña serpiente que cuida el planeta.

Rayquaza por su parte veía extrañado el espectáculo de luces que se veían en una parte de su planeta.

Algo no andaba bien, y con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que se trataba de un intercambio de mensajes al ver que un extraño ser de formas cambiantes se acercaba.

No permitiría que algo entrara al planeta.

Era su deber cuidar al planeta tierra de cualquier amenaza que viniese del espacio.

Eso incluía cualquier cosa que no fueran ligeras rocas que se destrozaban al entrar a la atmosfera de la tierra.

Sin embargo esto no paso de alto por los padres de quien se dieron cuenta del extraño suceso y empezaron a correr programas de análisis.

Sí todo era como ellos pensaban entonces debían evacuar la ciudad inmediatamente.

Ellos sabían de antemano como era la relación entre Deoxys y Rayquaza. Y obviamente sabían lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser, por lo que la evacuación y un dojo será lo suficiente como para proteger a los habitantes.

Por desgracia para ellos las cosas no fueron muy bien que digamos.

Pues apenas Deoxys supo la localización de su otro amigo se dejó caer en su forma defensa con la idea de hacerle creer a la serpiente que era un meteorito.

Pero el pokemon gobernante de los cielos no era un tonto, así que le siguió.

* * *

Yop: ¡primera parte de la segunda película!

Ks: ¿Qué es eso de Red y Ash siendo hermanos? ¡eso no estaba en la planeación de esto!

Yop: es algo que surgio cuando estaba re leyendo el manga de pokemon y escuchaba a una banda pop/rock japonesa, me dije: ¡Red debe ser guitarrista y Blue vocalista! Entonces todos tuvieron un puesto en mi imaginaria banda y dije debo de ponerlos en el fic. ¡quedan perfectos! Y luego tuve que buscar una forma de que Ash conociera a los dos otros entrenadores de pueblo paleta así que…. ¡ta ta taaaa! Quedo la cosa así.

Ks: bueno es un giro drástico y mas con el hecho de que el hermano mayor de Ash re aparesera despues de un buen y también esta el hecho de que Bruno; quien te recuerdo tiene un pequeño crunch en Ash, esta con ellos.

Yop: yep eso lo sé, ahora se enfrentara a l lo que todo chico debe enfrentarse si su chica tiene hermanos. Y eso que todavía no ve a Gary xD

Ks: ¿y cuadndo piensas que se vean?

Yop: posiblemente despues de este arco.

Ks: okay…

Yop: por cierto…. ¡ya tengo el primer Oc para la liga! Y estoy pensando que admitiré a otros seis ocs más. ¡así que quedan sinco lugares!

Ks: y por hoy es todo.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	23. Destino Deoxys parte dos

Yop: ¡Familia! Debo informarles algo….. No soy dueña de pokemon y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con la franquicia y las canciones que aparezcan aquí u.u

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrincess** : jajajajajajaja xDDDD si es un verdadero lío en el que se metieron y más Red jajaja no te preocupes Ash se encarga de darle un buen regaño por eso, jajaja tu idea me dio mucha risa jaja sip Red deseara no haber sido tan despistado xD

 **MightYenaIwa** : ¡me alegra saber que te encanto! Y sip esta Ash se me hace muy fácil de escribir y me alegra saber que te parezca bien el desarrollo de ella nwn y ntp el comentario no me molesto, en cuanto lo de Ash y Red…. xDDD lo veras en este capítulo nwn

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia del capitulo?

Yop: algunos problemas familares y esenas post apocalípticas

Ks. Ahora al fic.

* * *

Todo era un Caos.

Apenas el Deoxys entro a la ciudad, uso doble equipo para atemorizar a la gente y robar algunas cosas.

El problema fue que un Hiper rayo le detuvo de hacer algo de daño a un edificio.

Una vez el ataque hiso colisión con el equipo eléctrico del edificio los cubos flotantes entraron en modo pánico y evacuaron a la ciudad, o al menos a la mayoría de esta.

Ash y compañía habían regresado al invernadero y estaban comentando de algunas cosas, pasando un buen tiempo cuando de pronto las puertas se sellaron.

Los chicos intentaron abrirlas pero tras ver lo que pasaba afuera decidieron buscar otra salida.

-¡Hermano tenemos miedo!- gritaron las gemelas mientras abrazaban a Rafe.

-¡May, Ash!- grito Max antes de correr a la seguridad que ofrecían los brazos de la castaña.

Ash por su parte abrazo a Pik y Brok junto con Bruno, Sid y Rebeca buscaban la manera de dar una explicación a todo esto.

-¡Por aquí rápido! ¡Si no nos ven no nos harán daño!- dijo Rebeca antes de guiarles a un cuarto en el invernadero.

Brock hiso lo suyo y cargo a Ash mientras corrían.

Pero no fueron ellos los únicos en no ser evacuados.

Debido a la incertidumbre que sucedió, la banda de Ex campeones (también conocida como DexHolers) quedo atrapada tras bambalinas.

Y para colmo sin Dj DJ quien aparte de ser su manager era una especie de guarda espalda para ellos.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto algo temerosa Yellow.

-No te preocupes Yell, creo que nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para valernos por nosotros mismos. Aparte nuestros pokemons son de los más fuertes en el mundo, solo debemos buscar una oportunidad para salir y tratar de controlar la situación- explico como todo un líder Red.

Era verdad que los chicos ahora eran una banda, pero más que nada lo eran porque estaban aburridos y tenían mucho tiempo libre ahora que se había completado la Dex nacional y sus aventuras habían terminado tras desbandar al equipo Roket y el Neo Roket.

Pero sus pokemons eran igual de fuerte que el de los champions o los Elite Four así que si sucedía algo fuera de lo normal durante sus conciertos ellos se encargaban de resolverlo.

-Sí pero nunca hemos peleado contra una cosa similar a esa- dijo Golden al señalar al pokemon desde la ventana del teatro.

-Por suerte no hay luz y por lo tanto no puede vernos- dijo Green

-Aun así debemos buscar información y saber de quién se trata-

* * *

 _"Deoxys"_

-¿Deoxys?- pregunto Rebeca.

Una vez a salvo dentro del cuarto, la muchacha científica mostro lo que grabo del pokemon y acerco la pausada imagen en donde se veía al alíen de forma completa.

Ash asintió antes de asesar un poco más a su base de datos legendaria.

 _"Deoxys es un pokemon del espacio, puede cambiar a cuatro formas según sea necesario, estas son: Defensa, Velocidad, Ataque y Normal. Tiene poderes regenerativos y puede manipular las auroras como su principal forma de comunicación entre especies"_ informó.

-Entonces se trata de un pokemon del espacio-

Tory recordó algo de las investigaciones de sus padres.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, mis papas estaban investigando la gema central de un Deoxys que cayó en el polo hace un buen tiempo, él y Rayquaza se la pasaban peleando y asustaron a un montón de pokemons que casi me aplastan- explico el niño

-¿Rayquaza?- pregunto bruno.

 _"Es un pokemon legendario, se encarga de cuidar que nada malo que venga del espacio entre al planeta….. ¡Entonces ha de pensar de Deoxys era una amenaza y por eso le ataco y esta allá afuera intentando matar a este Deoxys!"_ Exclamo dándose cuenta parte de la verdad la joven muda.

-Eso tiene sentido pero… ¿Por qué este Deoxys apareció?-

-mis papas tienen la roca del otro por aquí cerca-

Eso encendió algo en la mente de Rebeca.

-¡eso es!- dijo antes de ponerse a buscar el archivo que grabo del montículo de energía.

-Miren, si comparamos este montículo de energía con las ondas espectrales de la aurora… parece que hacen una conversación-

Eso hiso que el resto del grupo miraran curiosos la pantalla.

-bueno, necesitamos algo de víveres si queremos sobrevivir y poder poner un fin a esta guerra- dijo Rafe.

-Cierto, Rafe Sid Tory y yo iremos a buscar algo de víveres y si hay más sobrevivientes- dijo Brock mientras se ponía de pie, pero Ash se le agrego con las muletas,

-Ash- empezó.

 _"No me harás cambiar de opinión y necesito darle un buen vistazo a Deoxys"_ explico la niña antes de encaminarse.

-por mientras buscare algún lugar más seguro dentro de mi mapa- informo Rebeca.

-okay Bruno te encargo a mis hermanas- dijo Rafe antes de que salieran al campo.

* * *

Los Dexholers habían salido del teatro y ahora se encontraban corriendo por las calles para tomar víveres y evaluar la situación de la ciudad.

Pero nunca se fijaron bien que otro grupo iba delante de ellos hasta que chocaron.

Y para des fortuna de ellos los Deoxys le vieron.

-¡ha ha ha!- grito Ash mientras señalaba un edificio lleno de ventanillas.

Los jóvenes corrieron y de una barrida llegaron al lugar escondiéndose perfectamente entre una enorme cantidad de cajas.

Los pokemon tentáculos pasaron de largo y los chicos lograron ver a través de las ventanas como tomaban a un carrillo de Hot-Dogs hasta un edificio donde estaba el Deoxys original.

Ash le vio bien.

"Está determinado en encontrar a su amigo" dijo mentalmente.

-(Hey Ash ¿es ese Rayquaza?)- pregunto pik mientras señalaba a una extraña serpiente verde que intentaba entrar pero era detenida por una especie de capa invisible.

"Sí. Apuesto a que quiere pelear con Deoxys porque piensa que es un enemigo del planeta…. Pero según la información que tengo, Deoxys no es más que un viajero vigilante del espacio"

-(entonces ¿todo esto es un mal entendido?)-

"Al parecer…." Fue cuando Ash voltio a ver al grupo con el que habían chocado y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al darse cuenta que eran los DexHolers.

Con una cara de irritación fue y le pico la mejilla a Red.

-¿hu?- el de mirada carmesí voltio y se encontró con la irritada mirada de su hermanita.

"¡ts! ¡Es la mirada de enojo!" pensó con miedo el entrenador rojo.

-¡A A Ash?! ¡¿Qué qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué andas en muletas?! Mas importante ¡¿Cómo es que mama te dejo llegar hasta acá?! Espera… no me digas ¿te escapaste?-

La niña solo atino a seguirle viendo de forma enojada y finalmente mostrarle la lengua para luego con un sonoro HUM volitar a ver a otra parte con los brazos cruzados.

-(¿enserio?)- pregunto Pik antes de ponerse una pata en la cara.

Tanto grito mental para eso.

-¡oh vamos! ¡Al menos contéstame una de las preguntas!-

Ash solo se rasco la oreja.

El castigo para Red será ser ignorado.

No había nada que más le molestara al castaño que eso.

-¡¿enserio me vas a ignorar en este momento?!-

La chica se puso de pie con la ayuda de las muletas y fue a ayudar a su manera a abrir las cajas que estaban apiladas.

Las cuales resulto contenían víveres.

Red iba a lanzarle otra cosa cuando Blue apareció.

-será mejor que nos movamos, una vez estemos en un lugar seguro podrán seguir con su rabieta- dijo antes de cargar a Ash.

-¡ha!- grito esta mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Lo siento Ashy-girl pero esto es por tu bien- dijo antes de salir corriendo siguiendo el liderazgo de Tory.

* * *

El grupo llego al invernadero y de ahí se fueron a un nivel subterráneo que existía.

-este es el lugar más seguro que encontré en mi mapa- informo Rebeca una vez las presentaciones y el choque inicial de ver a un grupo famoso estar con ellos pasara.

Tiene un suministro especial de energía y agua por lo que estaremos bien hasta que podamos idear un plan para lidiar con el malentendido entre Deoxys y Rayquaza- agrego.

Los demás asintieron.

Una vez todos estaban sentados y dispuestos a repartir roles un ruido en una rendija de ventilación cercana al piso hiso que todos se tensaran, Ash tenía a Pik listo para atacar en cualquier momento pero por fortuna solo se trataban de dos pokemon tipo ratón que corrieron al lado de Tory aunque este corrió de ellos.

"Creo que les agradas" informo la niña.

-Sí y y yo también l los quiero p pero…-

Ash asintió antes de hacer una seña a Pik.

-(¡hey!)-

-(¡hola! ¿Tu sabes porque niño lindo no nos deja acercarnos?)- dijo uno de los pokemons eléctricos.

-(Sí, niño lindo ser buena onda, y queremos estar con él pero niño lindo no nos deja acercarnos)- dijo algo tristón el otro.

-(Tory nos tiene miedo, es por algo feo que le paso cuando era más pequeño. Aunque también los quiere pero tiene miedo)- explico Pik.

-(¿niño lindo tiene miedo?)- preguntaron preocupados antes de entender y ponerse cerca de Tory pero lo suficiente mente lejos para no incomodarlo.

-Veo que esos dos te quieren mucho y quieren ayudarte- dijo Bruno.

-o oh- fue lo único que pudo decir el niño.

Otro ruido les hiso volitar y ver a un pokemon atorado en el lugar.

-¡hey es un Munchlax! - dijo al identificarle Max y con la ayuda de las gemelas le sacaron del espacio pequeño.

Red volvió a colocar la rejilla y luego voltio a ver a Ash.

-Bien Ash, ¿ya me vas a decir que sucede?- pregunto, la chica suspiro antes de volitar a verle y hacerle una seña de acercamiento.

Red se acercó solo para ser atacado en la oreja.

-¡hayahayahayhaaya!- se quejaba mientras que Ash le jalaba la oreja con una cara que daba a entender estaba algo molesta con él.

-¿no es esa la técnica de Misty?- pregunto May al ver la escena.

-Sí, si lo es- contesto Brock mientras se tapaba los oídos.

El resto del grupo veía con ojos sorprendidos lo que pasaba.

-¡¿y eso por qué?!- grito Red una vez se libró del agarre de Ash.

 _"¡por desaparecer!"_ dijo la chica antes de lanzársele a la espalda y darle de coscorrones.

"coscorrón, coscorrón, coscorrón, ¡coscorrón!"

Pik no aguanto más y se puso a rodar de la risa.

-(jajajajajajajajajajaajaa ¡no entiendo lo que pasa aquí! Pero… ¡jajajajajajaajajajaja! ¡Espera yo también quiero darle!)- dijo antes de trepar y dar su propia versión de coscorrones.

-¡taytarya! ¡okay okay! ¡Perdón por desaparecer y no enviar correspondencia desde hace un buen tiempo! ¡¿Ya me puedes soltar?!- imploro el joven.

Ash asintió satisfecha y después se puso a abrazarle cariñosamente.

Bruno estaba que ardía de rabia.

¡¿Quién se creía ese tal Red para ganarse tanto cariño por parte de Ash?! Según parecía era un ex de la chica ¡no merecía que le abrazara!

-jaja yo también te extrañe hermanita- dijo el chico de mirada escarlata revelando un dato que hiso Bruno se relajara y el resto del grupo gritara en sochk.

-¡¿H HERMANITA?!-

-¿no les has contado?- pregunto Red a lo que la chica en su espalda negó.

-mira y yo si le cuento a mis amigos de ti-

-pero al parecer nosotros sabemos más de ti que el- dijo Blue con una sonrisita característica de el a lo que Ash le saco la lengua para luego volver a darle un coscorrón a Red aunque este era más afectivo.

-por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Gary?- pregunto después de reír un poco el de ojos azules.

 _"Bien, se fue por el camino del Prof. Dejo de ser entrenador tras la derrota de Jotho y ahora está en viajes de investigación"_ dijo una vez Red la puso en el suelo.

Luego se voltio a ver a sus amigos.

 _"Este es Red mi hermano mayor, se fue de viaje cuando tenía cuatro años y después desapareció y dejo de mandar correspondencia. Creímos que había muerto"_ explico.

-espera eso significa…-empezó a decir May

-¡que somos hermanastros de uno de los miembros de los DexHolers! ¡woow! ¡Eso si es increíble!-

-¡¿Hermanastros?!-

Brock tomo esa oportunidad para explicar.

-Delia, se casó con Norman, por lo que May y Max son sus hermanastros, y ahora viven aquí en Hoenn más específicamente en Villa Raíz- informo.

-wow… realmente me he perdido de mucho ¿he?- dijo algo triste el de ojos rojos antes de ser traqueado por Ash.

 _"Sí pero ahora estas aquí"_ dijo antes de tomar a Pik y presentarlo.

* * *

Mientras los hermanos se ponían al corriente Green y Rebeca estaban trabajando junto con Bruno y Blue en descifrar algo más del enigma.

-¡ya está!- grito después de un rato.

-Resulta que el amigo de Tory es un Deoxys y el Deoxys que está aquí es el amigo de él. Y al saber la localización de este se dejó caer aquí en su búsqueda- dijo la de pelo rosado mientras mostraba las imágenes de sus investigaciones.

-y Rayquaza piensa que son enemigos del planeta por lo que quiere destruir a ambos- agrego Green.

-y según lo que encontramos, el amigo de Tory está muy cerca de regenerarse del todo pero esto le costara mucha energía- comento Blue.

-es por eso que están reuniendo muchas cosas- opino Yellow

-quiere que todo esté listo para cuando su amigo se regenere- completo el pensamiento Golden.

-pero Rayquaza no le dejara, la barrera esta por caer- dijo preocupado Brock

-en ese caso hay que hacerle entender que todo es un malentendido pero ¿Cómo?-

-(Ash, ¿no puedes usar la flauta?)-

"no lo sé, solo conozco la canción de Lu y las invocaciones cuando pongo la esfera… el catalejo no nos servirá de mucho en este momento, solo queda el medallón pero… no sé qué tan lejos me permita llegar mentalmente" informo la chica.

-(es aquí cuando me gustaría que el poder de las pokebolas estuviera activo. ¡Sol podría ofrecer más información!)-

"lo se… " Ash vio su cinturón y luego recordó algo.

Sacando la tarjeta que le dieron en el hospital.

-¡ha!- todos voltearon a verle y esta mostro la credencial

-¡los cubos!- dijo Tory.

-Sí puedo entrar al sistema de estos puedo hacer que se activen en modo emergencia y podremos usarlos como escaleras o algo- informó.

Antes de correr a donde estaba Rebeca, y entre los dos tratar de hacer algo.

Sin embargo un ruido en los ductos de ventilación hiso que todos voltearan a ver con horror, algunos tentáculos que rompían el lugar.

"¡rostízalos!"

-(¡con mucho gusto!)- dijo Pik antes de lanzarles un poderoso rayo y desintegrarlos.

-son copias- informó Red.

-bien chicos ya saben que hacer- agrego antes de tomar un palo que estaba tirado.

Con algo de esfuerzo Tory y Rebeca lograron re activar la electricidad en toda la ciudad y eso logro que el dojo bajara.

Permitiendo a Raiqueza entrar, pero … el plan fallo.

Los cubos no entraron en el modo que debían, más bien se convirtieron en una especie de zombies que atacaban cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Una ola de estos iba contra el grupo cuando un fuerte resplandor los salvo y ahí estaba un Deoxys pero con colores diferentes al que estaba causando problemas en la ciudad.

-¡el Deoxys se regenero!- dijo emocionada Rebeca.

-Salvo a Tory-

Ash asintió antes de treparse a un cubo y salir volando.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- grito Red

La chica solo señalo a Pik y un extraño amuleto que portaba en la mano.

Brock, May y Max se pusieron una palma en la cara.

-y hay va con sus instrumentos de elegida a salvar el mundo, tratando de hablar con Rayquaza- dijo Brock

-eso significa que a nosotros nos toca cubrirle- dijo May

-y atenderle cuando caiga- agrego Max

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- quiso saber Red.

-Simple- dijo May

-Ash es la elegida- soltó la sopa Max

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más Red y Bruno estaban fuera en busca de la azabache.

El resto de la pandilla también corrió.

-Necesitamos poner mi credencial en el cuadro maestro- dijo Tory

-es la única manera de reiniciar el programa- agrego.

-bien entonces el plan es rescatar a Ash, hacer entender a Rayquaza y de paso destrozar estas cosas, sí… esto es interesante- dijo Golden antes de lanzar su pokebola y dejar salir a su fiel inicial de fuego que destrozó con un ligero ascuas alguno de los cubos, abriéndoles paso.

* * *

Ash por su parte logro controlar al cubo en el que estaba y colocarse el colguije.

 _'¡Rayquaza!'_ grito mentalmente.

El poekon en cuestión estaba por lanzar un hiper rayo a uno de los Deoxys cuando escucho ser llamado mentalmente y voltio a ver a una muchacha con un pikachu encima de uno de esos extraños cubos que no dejaban d atacarle ni a él ni al extraño pokemon.

 _'¡Debes de parar tu ataque contra Deoxys! ¡Esto es un mal entendido! ¡El Deoxys con el que paliaste hace mucho estaba cansado de viajar y decidió hacer una parada! ¡No esperaba que tú le atacaras!'_

-(¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para decirme que hacer y qué no hacer?!)- le grito.

La chica solo mostro el medallón.

Antes de perder el equilibrio y caer del cubo.

-(¡SATOCHI!)- grito el roedor antes de lanzarse para tratar de usar una de sus habilidades especiales pero fue detenido por otros cubos.

Por fortuna el Deoxys que peleo contra él hace un buen apareció para salvarle y llevarle hasta la serpiente.

Quien vio detalladamente al medallón y después al pokemon del espacio.

-(nosotros somos viajeros del espacio, vamos de aquí a allá en busca de planetas que estén en problemas y ayudarles a nuestra manera, nos encargamos de vigilar que nada malo del espacio se acerqué a donde estás tú, esa ves habíamos tapado un hoyo negro y estaba cansado de tanto viaje, por lo que nos acercamos a la tierra con tal de descansar un poco. No pensamos que estábamos invadiendo territorio, lo siento)- dijo el pokemon del espacio.

La serpiente entendió y asintió antes de poner la cabeza debajo de la muchacha.

-(Seré tu montura por ahora)- le dijo.

Ash asintió antes de volver a usar el medallón.

'Ahora hay que avisarle al otro Deoxys que el malentendido se acabó y buscar una forma de reiniciar los cubos…. ¿Dónde está Pik?'

Un fuerte impactrueno se escuchó y a continuación se vio al pokemon volar.

Síp usted leyeron bien.

Pik estaba volando con la ayuda de unos globos atados a su espalda.

-(¡ASH!)- grito antes de acercarse a ellos.

-(¿un pikachu que vuela? Ahora no me queda duda que eres el compañero de la elegida)- dijo el pokemon serpiente antes de dejar que aterrizara en el hombro de la muchacha.

 _'Bien. Deoxys ve y dile a tu amigo que el mal entendido se acabó, luego tú y el ayuden a defender a cuantos puedan de estas cosas. Ray, necesito que me lleves con mis amigos ellos han de tener alguna idea de cómo acabar con estas cosas'_

Los pkemons asintieron antes de separarse y hacer sus respectivas cosas.

-(¡ahí están Red, Bruno y Tory!)- informo pik antes de que la serpiente del espacio descendiese para volar a su nivel.

-Ash, mi tarjeta debe ponerse en el cuadro maestro para que se reinicien- informo Tory quien milagrosamente llevaba a los dos pokemon en el hombro.

La chica asintió antes de tomar la tarjeta.

-luego quiero una explicación completa de esto ¡¿entendiste?!- le grito Red mientras que Bruno le exigua que se cuidara ya que eso era muy peligroso.

Ash rio antes de volar con Rayquaza en busca del cuadro maestro.

Por desgracia sucedió algo similar que en Shamuti. Con los cuadros rodeándoles y atacándoles.

Rayqueza perdió control del vuelo y Ash junto con pik salieron volando de su espalda.

Por suerte quedaron justo a un cuadro de su destino.

Así que con toda su fuerza se lanzó y agarro del borde del cuadro maestro insertando la tarjeta.

Al instante el cuadro se quedó quieto y… todos y cada uno de los cuadros se apagaron.

Cayendo inertes en el suelo. y eso también significaba que Ash y pik iban a golpearse en el mar de cubos que estaba bajo ellos.

Ash cero los ojos solo para abrirlos al sentir que era atrapada.

Vio a su salvador quien resultó ser un charizard.

-(Hermanita de Red y su pokemon atrapados, ahora es momento de aterrizar)-

 _'Gracias'_ dijo antes de quitarse el medallón y guardarlo.

Una vez en el suelo Red le abrazo y cargo.

-¡no me vuelvas a asustar así! ¡¿Entendiste?!- le regaño.

"¡t tú no eres quien para hablar!" le grito mentalmente la niña antes de jalarle la oreja.

-okay okay, le hablare a mama… el próximo concierto se supone es esta noche, ¿te parece si le hablas a mama y le dices que vea la tele? Claro si no es cancelado por todo esto-

Ash rio y asintió antes de bostezar.

No habían dormido en toda la noche.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron en todo su esplendor y de entre el mar de cubos salieron Rayqueza, los Deoxys y un Snorlax…. Al parecer el pokemon evoluciono durante el caos.

De donde estaban los Deoxys salieron dos pequeños grupos de personas, uno era Bruno, Rafe, las gemelas y Tory el otro era Rebeca, Green, Blue y Sid y de donde salió el Snorlax estaban May, Max, Brock Yellow, Silver y Golden.

Unas sirenas se escucharon y de los vehículos salieron vareos oficiales y enfermeras dispuestas a atender a los que se habían quedado atrapados y verificar que todo estuviese bien.

Con algo de programación los cubos volvieron a la normalidad y ayudaron a hacer las labores de limpieza, reconstrucción y vuelta a la ciudad mucho más rápida y sencilla.

Total al final del día todo estaba normal.

Rayquaza y los Deoxys habían ayudado en la restauración de la ciudad, por petición de Ash.

Y una vez era hora de regresar al espacio se despidieron de sus amigos humanos.

Ray se despidió cariñosamente de Ash y le entrego su esfera, al igual que los Deoxys

Pik y Ash vieron aguantándose la risa como los tres moradores del espacio se iban y platicaban de un buen lugar en un asteroide donde vendían buena comida.

"creo ya se hicieron buenos amigos"

-(si… ahora las cosas estarán más fáciles ¿no?)-

"no estoy segura pero…" ash voltio a ver a Red.

El muchacho la vio y sonrió antes de abrazarle.

-Vamos aún tenemos un concierto y mama debe de verle-

* * *

Delia encendió la televisión.

Hace poco su hija le había hablado diciendo de un concierto que se iba a dar en LaRousse y se estaría estrenando su última canción aparte de una sorpresa especial para ella.

Algo curiosa cambio los canales hasta que apareciera el canal musical de la liga.

En la pantalla estaba el representante de su hija.

-…. En ese caso los dejo con… ¡los DexHolers!- el público estallo en aplausos.

Y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron al ver la banda.

Conocía del grupo por su hija quien le decía la mayoría de sus canciones iban para ese grupo pero no los conocían en persona.

Se sorprendió de ver a Blue en la pantalla.

¿El profesor sabría de esto? Pensó.

-¡muy buenas noches LaRousse! ¡¿Están listos para el espectáculo?!- dijo en el micrófono.

Tras una gran ovación por parte del público el castaño continuo.

-Bien el día de hoy abriremos con una canción de Ash S. Ketchum, por cierto ella está ahí- dijo mientras señalaba una caja en el auditorio.

Delia vio con algo de horror como su hija se paraba en muletas y saludaba al público.

-Como pueden ver, no está en condiciones de acompañarnos en el escenario, pero eso es lo de menos. Esta canción es especial porque yo no estaré como vocalista- ante esto tanto Delia como el público se impresiono.

-Es momento de que me califiquen por el bajo de ayuda, ¿no es así Red?-

Al escuchar ese nombre el corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco.

¿Red? ¿Acaso será?

El reflector y la cámara se posaron en un joven de cabellos castaño obscuro, ojos carmesí y ropajes rojos con blanco, que sostenía una guitarra eléctrica.

-Así es Blue, por cierto quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecer a mi hermanita por componernos tan buenas canciones y de paso mandar saludos a mama y el profesor Oak-

La mujer se tapó la boca con las manos mientras lloraba.

Red, su querido hijo estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo, cantando y mandando saludos.

La mujer no podía estar más feliz en ese momento.

-Bien empecemos.- dijo antes de empezar un solo con la guitarra.

 _-¡El mundo quiero veeer de pueblo paleta soy! ¡Cómo no se perdeeer lo mejor de mi yo doy! ¡Mucho que aprender batallas que ganar! ¡Abran paso en camino vooohoy! ¡De nuevo empezando yo estoy! ¡Yo quiero ser tu héroe!-_

La mujer no podía más con la emoción.

Apenas termino de cantar Red y siguió Blue la mujer fue al teléfono y llamo al profesor.

Profesor Oak: Laboratorio, ¡¿Delia?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Delia: Esta vivo. Red está vivo, Están en concierto en LaRousse, ahorita está cantando Blue.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Prof. Oack: ¡¿Blue?! ¡Tracey Pon rápido el canal de música de la liga! Dijo antes de correr.

Un rato después el profesor regreso al teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos.

Prof. Oack: realmente son ellos…. Supongo que tendrán sus motivos para no contarnos de nada pero…

El profesor solo negó con la cabeza. Y tomo una pokeball antes de enviársela a Delia.

Prof, Oack: Dale un regañón por mi parte ¿sí? Luego iré a visitarle.

Dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Delia por su parte saco a un alakasam de la pokebola y tras saludarle pidió le llevara a LaRousse, donde espero pacientemente fuera del hotel donde se supone llamo su hija.

* * *

Red y Ash entraron al hotel solo para que su buen modo se muriera al ver la cara de enojo, preocupación, felicidad y alivio de su madre.

May y Max conocían demasiado bien esa cara como para saber lo que sucedería y retirarse de poco a poco junto con Brock y el resto de la pandilla.

-Ocho años- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Ocho años es lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi y de esos ocho, cuatro he vivido con la idea de que había perdido a mi único hijo en alguna parte del mundo- dijo antes de tomarle en manos el rostro y romper en llanto.

-¿sabes lo que es para una madre el que su hijo este perdido? ¿Sabes cuánto nos hiciste sufrir? Casi hago que Ash nunca saliera de paleta si no fuese por Samuel ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

Red no sabía que hacer o que decir.

Tanto había pasado, en tanto peligro se había metido que aun cuando ya estaba a salvo no había hablado por temor a que algo les pasara.

Pero… tras lo que paso hoy. Tras casi volver a perder a Ash supo que era un idiota.

-l lo siento mama… pasaron tantas cosas, estuvimos en tantos peligros que … que pensé si me deslindaba de usted las protegería, pero aun cuando todo acabo… yo, yo….- el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y abrazar a su madre.

-Perdón- sosollaba una y otra vez.

Ash miraba con lágrimas y una ligera sonrisa la escena.

Tanto había pasado sin saber de su querido hermano mayor.

Pik siempre preocupado por su entrenadora se puso a darle alivio de la mejor manera que podía.

-te entiendo, yo también hice eso cuando estuve en misiones- dijo la madre antes de secarse las lágrimas.

-Pero por favor, como le dije a tu hermana. La próxima vez que tengas que salvar el mundo ¿podrías hacerlo un poco más cerca de casa?- dijo antes de abrazarle y volitar a ver a su hija adoptiva.

-jovencita, quiero una explicación de eso- dijo mientas señalaba la pierna enbendada.

"¡Ts! ¡no pensé que le daría importancia!"

-(estas sola en esto)- dijo Pik antes de saltar del asiento y correr con May

"¡Traidor!" le grito mentalmente la chica antes de ver con algo de pena a su madre.

-jeje je je- rio apenada antes de tragar saliva y pasar a explicar lo sucedido.

Blue se rio un poco a las ansias de sus amigos antes de ser jalado por la oreja.

-¡¿yo por qué?!- se quejó.

-su abuelo me pido que le diera una pequeña regañina por no avisarle que está vivo, jovencito. Y quiere que te comuniques con el inmediatamente-

El rival de Red sabía de antemano que no debía hacer enojar a Delia. La señora da miedo cuando se lo propone.

* * *

Tras pasar unos días más en la ciudad Ash fue libre de toda venda y se le dio permiso de seguir con su viaje.

Después de todo solo le faltaba una medalla para prepararse contra la liga.

Delia aprovecho ese tiempo con ellos para hacerles todos los platillos favoritos de cada quien, así como pasar tiempo de calidad con May y Max.

Los DexHolers se dieron esos días libres para conocer más d cerca a sus amigos y los familiares de estos. Compartiendo aventuras, y dando tips de batallas a sus compañeros entrenadores.

Tory sorprendió a todos cuando dijo que a el también le gustaría empezar un viaje pokemon pero que lo aria hasta el próximo año.

Y Rebeca logro conseguir una beca con el padre de Tory para ser investigadora.

Bruno dijo que debía regresar con su padre para dar una información que le dio el padre de Tory y Dj DJ le dio su parte del dinero a Ash dándole la nueva petición de canción que pedía la liga e informando a la banda que ya tenían fecha de concierto para la inauguración de la liga dentro de dos meses por lo que debían de ensayar un mes antes.

Red pregunto si podía darse un descanso y pasar el mes libre con su hermanita a lo que Dj DJ asintió, y recomendó a todos que regresaran con sus familias durante ese mes.

-Bien, ahora a donde- pregunto red tras que salieran de la ciudad.

-la siguiente medalla de Ash es en Arrecípolis-

-¡ha! Cerca de ahí esta el pueblo natal de mi mama, ¿podemos ir a ver su tumba y a nuestros abuelos?- pregunto Max

"¡Claro! Aún hay mucho por descubrir"

-claro que sí, ¿listos para empezar la marcha?- pregunto Brock

A lo que los otros asintieron y todos empezaron la marcha.

* * *

Yop: ya se ya se, no fue tan épico como la primera película, pero en mi opinon la versión original tampoco lo es.

Ks: al menos agregaste a Delia y algo de tiempo de caridad entre la familia.

Yop:sip, y ahora veremos algo de la familia de May y Max.

Ks: ¿Cuántos capítulos antes de Arresipolis y la crisis de Hoenn?

Yop: unos dos creo. Por cierto… ¡solo hay un Oc para la liga! ¡y cada vez esta más cerca! ¡sí alguien esta interesado para enviar Ocs solo debe mandarme un mensaje privado con el nombre del personaje, apariencia, sexo y equipo pokemon! ¡aun hay vacantes!

Ks: bueno por otra parte… ¿te deiste cuenta que este es el episodio más largo de toda la historia?  
yop: sep. Diesiciete paginas en Word es un nuevo record xD

Ks: Debes aclarar lo de Pik con vuelo.

Yop: en pokemon Amarillo, hay un mini juego en el que tu Pikachu puede usar vuelo si tiene unos globos atados a el. De hecho la versión original es la única que te perimite que Pikachu aprenda la mayoría de las MO. Cosa que no pasa en la nueva verison (T.T es algo que realmente extrño, yo que queia que mi Pik aprendiera vuelo pa acabármelos a todospero ño se puelle)

Ks; okay ora de bajar el telon…

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	24. Retos confesiones y bonus

Yop: ¡Señores y señoras! ¡niños y niñas! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡no soy dueña de pokemon ni alguna otra cosa que tengan que ver con derechos de autor relacionadas con el tema o canciones que se encuentren aquí!

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** sip, puras sorpresas y estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a que Red no tiene mucho que decir respecto a eso, me alegra que te encantaran los castigos xDD si, red es algo sobreprotector aunque menos que Gary… y bueno… creo que eso se verá un poco más adelante, xD

 **R. Sycore:** no, bruno no estará dentro de la liga, sin embargo paliara contra Ash antes de esta algo así como un reto para ver si está totalmente lista para la competencia y en cuanto a la confesión se verá más adelante igual antes de la liga. Pero si me llegan a faltar Ocs tengo algunas otras ideas que puede llegar a funcionar xD de todas formas gracias por comentarlas nwn realmente lo aprecio.

 **TaichiKudo534:** ¡te extrañe! Me alegra saber que te sorprendí con lo de los dexholders y sí, yo también elijo a Ash y sip. Combine todo eso, respecto a lo del rival… yo empecé a leer los mangas en ingles así que me quede con los nombres en inglés jejeje upsi y aún no he leído el último capítulo de tu cros pero al ratito lo hago y no lo pienses tanto si quieres enviarlo hazlo nwn.

Por cierto ¡mil gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos! Espero les guste este capitulo y pueda escuchar de ustedes pronto nwn.

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Ash no sabía que pensar al ver que su hermano dormía más que ella.

Pik estaba asombrado, él pensó que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiese dormir más que ash pero…. Resulta que sí.

May estaba sorprendida de lo pesado que era el sueño del castaño, no le despertó el grito de Ash a ser electrocutada por Pik.

Y Max estaba más interesado en dibujar garabatos en la cara del ex campeón.

Aunque Brock se encontraba haciendo el desayuno así que no le dio mucha importancia al estado de miradas confusas y admiradas que ponía el resto del grupo al nuevo integrante de este.

Hasta que Ash puso un puño en su palma y asintió con la cabeza antes de unirse a Max en la pintura.

May y pik solo atinaron a llevarse una mano a la cara al ver que el plan de la chica había sido rendirse y unirse a la diversión de Max.

 _"Te falto aquí"_ dijo la chica antes de señalar cerca de la nariz

-cierto- dijo el niño antes de dibujarle una estrella.

Pik suspiro y se unió al equipo.

-(ya veo porque Jiglipuff le encantaba hacer esto)- dijo el roedor tras pintar parte de la frente del joven.

Mientras los niños se divertían en el suelo, en el cielo, desde un globo aerostático veían con ayuda de unos binoculares tres individuos la escena.

-oye mira, hay un nuevo bobo en el equipo- dijo la mujer.

-Es cierto, y no se parece en nada al bobo que parece tener algo por la boba principal- dijo James

-Miau, yo creo que es algo de la otra boba, ¿ves cómo lo rayan?- dijo el gato parlante.

-sí, esperen…- la joven enfoco un poco más el binocular.

-¡es el bobo que derroto al primo del jefe!-

-¿el que desbando al equipo y lo convirtió en lo que somos hoy?-

-sí-

-apuesto a que tiene fuertes pokemons-

-¡miaw imagínense si los tomamos junto a Pikachu!-

-¡seremos intensamente ricos!- gritaron los tres antes de ponerse a planear la nueva forma de derrotar al enemigo.

En el suelo los chicos se cansaron de rayar a Red por lo que Ash le pido a Cor que llenara una cubetita con agua y….

Se la dejó caer en la cara a su hermano.

-¡ESTA HELADA!- grito antes de saltar y correr en círculos.

"siempre funciona" se dijo orgullosa la chica muda antes de esconder la cubeta y hacerle una seña a sus pokemons de no decir nada.

Sin embargo Red conocía demasiado bien a Ash como para caer en el truco y se le puso enfrente con una cara medio irritada.

-Ashy…. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes con agua?- pregunto pasivamente el muchacho de mirada roja.

La joven se puso a pensar antes de levantar tres dedos.

-era una pregunta retórica- dijo May

-¡no finjas inocencia!- grito el ex campeón antes de correr tras su hermana.

-(¡hey! ¡Se supone que solo yo hago eso!)- grito pik

Al final todos se sentaron a comer y el grupo vio impresionado al equipo pokemon de Red.

Este consistía de: Charizard, Tauros, Mug, Pikachu, Poliwart, y Venousaurd

* * *

Ash veía intensamente a los pokemons de su hermano y veía como sus pokemons interactuaban con ellos.

Finalmente termino de comer y vio algo curioso.

En el suelo había una especie de vidrio enterrado.

Ash siendo el alma curiosa que es no pudo evitar empezar a escavar para sacarle, descubriendo que era una flauta de vidrio color azul. Tenía una leyenda.

"Hecho en monte cenizas"

La chica pidió a Cor que lavara el instrumento y luego lo examino un poco.

Finalmente lo guardo, luego averiguaría de que se trataba.

Por ahora tenía una batalla de entrenamiento contra su hermano.

Brock como siempre le haría de referí.

-okay, la batalla entre Ash y Red está por empezar, solo usaran dos pokemons cada quien ¿entendido? ¡Empiecen!-

-Muy bien Pikachu demostremos tu pika poder-

"Pik tu turno"

Ambos pikachus se pusieron en el lugar de batalla.

-trueno- ordeno red.

"usa tu trueno"

Los ataque chocaron en mitad de aire y ninguno cedía.

Pero una red salida de la nada les hiso detenerse.

-(¡oh no otra vez ellos!)- grito Pik algo molesto.

-¡Sí somos nosotros ¿algún problema?!-

-¡ahora tenemos dos muy fuertes pikachus!-

-¡miaw el jefe se pondrá contentísimo!-

-¡ese gato hablo!-

-sí pero es algo malo así que no le hagas mucho caso- le dijo Max a Red.

-esperen… ese símbolo en la playera… ¡son el equipo Roquet! ¡n no se supone que los vencimos hace dos años!-

-¡venciste al primo de nuestro jefe, así que da igual!- le grito el hombre.

-oye pero él no nos conoce- dijo la chica antes de empezar a recitar su lema.

-entonces ustedes son Jesie, James y Meawth ¿he? Yo soy Red y ¡nadie se mete con los pokemons de mi hermana ni los míos! ¡Charizard corte!-

Con el comando el pokemon tipo fuego volador logro desasir la red.

Ash lanzo a volar a Pik y este les dio un trueno para después caer de pie.

Los villanos salieron volando.

-¡otra vez andamos volando!- dijo enojada Jesie

-bueno al menos salimos-

-miaw, y ahora sabemos que la mocosa tiene familia-

-¡el equipo roket ha sido vencido otra vez!-

-¿es normal eso?- pregunto el de mirada carmesí tras ver como desaparecían en una estrella.

-sí, demasiado normal…o miren un peliper-

Los chicos voltearon a ver al pokemon volador/agua que llegaba.

-(entrega para Ash)- dijo antes de abrir el pico y entregarle una carta, luego regreso por donde vino.

 **Querida Ash.**

 **¡Tenemos un mega problema! ¡Ha llegado un tipo diciendo que es mejor que tu en el mundo del entretenimiento! ¡Y te reta a una batalla de música!**

 **Por favor ve a la ciudad donde vive el señor peñas para el concierto.**

 **¡y lleva una muy buena rola!**

 **Atentamente**

 **Dj DJ**

"¡¿qué¡! ¡¿Alguien me quiere quitar el puesto?! ¡oh no eso sí que no!" se dijo la chica antes de sentarse y sacar de su mochila todos los instrumentos musicales, mescladores, audífonos y micrófonos que tenía a la mano junto con todos los cuadernos con pentagrama para hacer una buena canción.

"…. Mmmm que puedo poner…."

-(¡has una canción de batallas épicas! O, o ¡una de leyendas! ¡UNA CON EXTRATERRESTRES!  
)-

"Pik no ayudas mucho"

-(¡¿Cómo no puede ayudar una canción de extraterrestres?! ¡Debes hacer una con marcianos!, con la última aventura sabemos que son 100% real no fake ¡debes hacerlo! E e es más yo me disfrazo de uno y bailo cumbia con tal de que lo hagas)-

"No creo que eso nos ayude mucho, ¿Dónde has escuchado buenas rolas con marcianos?"

-(¡en internet todo se ve!)-

Red por su parte tomo la guitarra que su hermanita saco y se puso a tocarla un poco.

Logrando que la niña volteara a verle con una sonrisa melancólica.

Max intento darle al pandero pero no termino muy bien que digamos así que Ash decidió explicarle.

* * *

-wow Ash ¿Cómo le haces para que te entendamos sin las señas? –

La chica se encogió de hombros antes de ser interrumpida por otra voz.

-¿enserio? ¿Ahora les sigue una estrella? May no sabía que te gustaban de ese tipo- los chicos voltearon solo para encontrarse con Drew.

El chico de cabellos verdes que se había convertido en el rival de May (y posible amor según Brock) estaba de pie en el claro viendo a nuestra protagonista y su hermano de forma celosa.

-actualmente…. Red es nuestro hermanastro, y está ayudándole a Ash con una canción- explico Max

Al escuchar eso decidió relajarse un poco.

Red quien vio la forma de actuar del chico supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba así que se acercó a él.

-no te preocupes yo ya tengo mi chica y, por Ash no debes preocuparte. No es lesbiana- le dijo

Esto hiso que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

-¡es niña!-

-sí, todo el mundo la confunde no te preocupes, ¿nos quieres ayudar?- dijo lo último en voz alta.

-Drew, ¿nos quieres ayudar? Ash fue retada por alguien que le quiere quitar su título de escritora estrella para la liga, e intentamos salir con algunas ideas pero… no tenemos mucho- dijo May mientras veía una hoja donde había intentado escribir algunas ideas, pero siendo honestos una nueva versión pop/rock de estrellita donde estas no era una excelente idea para un reto ¿verdad?

-Claro, aparte venía a ver que tanto has avanzado para el gran festival-

-ya tengo los listones necesarios, solo me falta perfeccionar la rutina- dijo la chica antes de sonreir.

-bueno sé que la sacaras a tiempo ahora…. ¿es ese un cuerno inglés?- dijo el chico al ver la cantidad de instrumentos que la niña tenía en el suelo.

Ash asintió

-¿Dónde conseguiste uno? Más importante, ¿Cómo es que cargas una tuba y batería contigo?-pregunto asombrado.

-Todos tienen poketecnologia, y bueno… lo del cuerno es una muy graciosa historia de cuando viajamos en Kanto…-comento Brock antes de que Pik empezará a reír incontrolablemente en el suelo.

-¡y ya te dije que eso fue un accidente! ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que si hacia eso debía ser el inglés tocador de cuernos?!- le grito mientras se sonrojaba.

Ash se puso a reír de manera silenciosa y Brock empezó a gritar como no era justo y que si ella también lo hubiera hecho entonces a ella le hubiera tocado usar ese extraño atuendo, encima de un poni con perros de casa tocando la trompeta mientras iban tras un conejo.

Ash rio diciendo que ella estaba más ocupada admirando el cuerno y los animales que en tratar de ser arrastrada por un vendedor con un atuendo que supuestamente llamaría la atención de las chicas y mucho menos como para hacer que una olla le callera en la cabeza a quien iba a hacer ese papel en la representación.

* * *

Un rato después y los chicos tenían un buen arranque en los instrumentos (Brock las maracas y bongos, Max la trompeta y el pandero, May la guitarra acústica y el bajo eléctrico, Draw le dio por la guitarra eléctrica y el cuerno ingles) y se habían pasado la tarde jugando a crear melodías, logrando sacar algunas buenas ideas para futuras canciones en los cortos de pokewood pero justo ahora no eran buenas como para el concurso.

Y lo peor del caso es que posiblemente le pedirían que hablara en el concurso…siempre podía hacer que las cuerdas de la guitarra o las teclas del piano hablaran pero… que letra…

El día llego a su fin y los chicos se pusieron a dormir… o al menos eso parecía porque Ash, Pik y Red veian las estrellas.

Tras un buen rato Red empezó a tararear una vieja canción que Ahs había creado hace mucho.

 _"oye red"_ le dijo tras llamar su atención.

-¿si ash?-

 _"¿Cómo es tener un papa?"_

Los ojos del mayor parpadearon.

No se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos sabía cómo responderla.

-bueno… es como tener una mama, solo que algo diferente- respondió lo mejor que pudo antes de acostarse en la hierba.

Recuerdos de cuando el señor Ketchum estaba vivo le invadieron.

Pik trataba de dar algo de consuelo a su entrenadora, dejando que le acariciara de forma ausente.

-¿sabes? Cuando papa murió estaba algo enojado con el- Ash voltio a verle.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Qué ya no nos amas? Eran cosas que le gritaba a la tumba pero ahora que recuerdo lo que paso en mi viaje y lo que hiso papa, supe que el realmente nos amaba y que no era su culpa el haber muerto tan repentinamente… -

Eso era nuevo para la chica de cicatrices en las mejillas.

¿Red enojado con su padre?

-luego cuando empezó a aceptar el hecho de que papa había muerto por nosotros, llégate tú- a eso rio un poco.

-También estaba enojado contigo y con mama, ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer una bebe a la casa cuando papa ya no estaba? ¿Con quién lo había tenido? ¿Ya no amaba a papa porque este se había ido? ¿Quién te creías que eras por llegar repentinamente y quitarme a mama, romper la poca tranquilidad que había en casa cuando estaba regresando a la normalidad? Eran cosas que me preguntaba en aquel momento…. Pero luego…. – el chico voltio a ver a su hermana.

-luego me di cuenta de que no podías gritar como los demás bebes y al principio pensé que era porque te dabas cuenta de cómo estábamos y no querías dar problemas pero una vez llegue de la escuela y te vi llorando sin gritar. Esa ves me confundí y después de verte algo morada me asuste, corrí a preguntarte que tenías y pensé que era algo atorado en la garganta, así que empecé a darte palmadas hasta que sacaste un pequeño pedazo de plástico que te habías tragado-

El chico se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas terribles memorias.

-luego te cargue y abrece para que dejaras de llorar. Me sorprendí mucho cuando te quedaste dormida en mis brazos, fue cuando mama Salió de la cocina y nos vio así… a la hora de la comida había un guisante escondido en el pure de papas e hice uno de mis clásicos gestos, logrando hacer el único sonido que conocimos de ti esa vez: risas- el chico sonrió.

-fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo: papa ya no estaba con nosotros pero habíamos ganado otro miembro de la familia. La niña que papa siempre quiso que yo tuviese como hermana estaba con nosotros como un regalo por parte de papa. Entonces prometí defenderte y cuidarte. Me haría el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo para regresar a casa y poder defenderte de la mejor manera….- Red empezó a perder fuerza en su relato al final.

-y ¿Qué hice? Separarme de usted y preocuparles a mas no poder- se reprimió.

Ash le puso una mano en el hombro.

-pero durante el viaje me encontré con gente peligrosa, perdí a varios de mis compañeros en esas batallas contra los equipos Roket y Neo Roket, después me entere que uno de los peores enemigos que tuve escapo prisión y andaba en mi búsqueda así que… solo me oculte en el monte silver hasta que Silver fue a buscarme y tras eso nos pusimos a vencer al Neo Neo Roket terminando con los malos y volviéndonos una banda y los Elite especiales-

-En ese tiempo me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como por qué tu podías entender a todos, como es que sin hablar podías comunicar tantas cosas con los ojos, y recordé la vieja canción que me hiciste en preescolar ¿te acuerdas? ¿la que estaba en inglés?

Esas palabras le encendieron el foco a la muchacha.

"¡eso es!" dijo antes de levantarse y correr al sintetizador.

-¿hu?-

-deja que e el corazón hable, y siempre podrás volver a empezar- sonó.

Pero en vez de ser el clásico ritmo infantil por el que la conocía Red era algo más pop, rock, jazz.

Red asintió y tomo la guitarra. Era momento de actualizar la canción.

* * *

Ash había elegido el mejor repertorio de canciones que tenía incluyendo la canción que termino esa noche de recuerdos y confesiones.

(Luego se enteró que May y Draw se habían confesado y ahora estaban en una relación aunque para dar a sus seguidores un excelente espectáculo había separado para mejorar sus técnicas)

Ahora todos se encontraban en el lugar donde sería el concierto.

Drew se había dejado caer para apoyar a la hermana de su novia y la banda de Red también se encontraba para apoyar a Ash.

Y para sorpresa de todos las Chicas Z junto con otras agrupaciones y cantantes se encontraban en el lugar dispuestos a dar su apoyo a su escritora favorita.

¡Incluso Gary y Bruno estaban ahí!

Hablando de estos dos….

Gary vio inmediatamente la cara que puso el último al ver a su hermanita.

Oh no eso si que no. Gary Oack no dejaría que nadie que no fuese autorizado por el o Red se acercara de esa manera a Ash.

Una mirada al de ojos carmesí le hiso entender que este también pensaba lo mismo.

Ash era muy joven para ese tipo de cosas.

Pero tras ver la mirada que Ash le dirigía a ese tal bruno supieron que debían hacerle entender a la chica que debía figurar primero sus sentimientos y luego se harían cargo de lo que fuese que pasara.

Aunque eso no significaba que le darían las cosas fáciles a ese tal Bruno.

Oh no.

La voz del mero director de KantoRecords hiso que todos voltearan al escenario.

-Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, y sean bienvenidos a este evento sin precedentes en donde dos de nuestros mejores compositores se enfrentaran en una batalla para ver quién es el mejor compositor de todo KantoRecords y HoennMusic. Déjenme presentarme soy Ms. Entrainament fundador de ambas empresas y director actual de KantoRecors- un sinfín de jadeos asombrados se escucharon.

-Las reglas de este concurso son fáciles. El público será quien elija según los aplausos y como se vea estén motivados o los motive la música, cada quien tendrá un turno, los grupos invitados cantaran una canción de cada uno de los compositores y según la reacción del público se ira contando los puntos. Al final ambos compositores deberán enfrentarse con una canción escrita exclusivamente para este evento-

-Los competidores son…. ¡Loui Spro y Ash s. Ketchum!- al escuchar el primer nombre una buena cantidad de gente hiso su apoyo presente, y al escuchar el segundo nombre la otra cantidad de gente grito.

-El primer grupo invitado es…. ¡the seven deadly! – el señor se quitó dejando que una banda con una niña realmente alta, otra muy flaca y un chico muy corto y otro que parecía más adulto aparecieran en el escenario.

El de pelo rubio (que era el más corto) se acercó al micrófono.

-¡hola gente! ¿Listos para algo de Rock? Soy Melodías y empezaremos con una canción de Loui, esto es… - la gente estallo en gritos al escuchar el nombre de la canción con la que empezaron el grupo.

Al finalizar la canción el tipo de rojo tomo el micrófono

-Soy ¡Ban! ¡el zorro de la avaricia y esta es la canción de Ash S. Ketchum! – dio a conocer la canción con la que el grupo pego, haciendo que la reacción fuera más fuerte que la canción anterior.

-nosotros somos los seven deadly y nos vemos en el próximo concierto- anuncio la chica enorme de nombre Diana.

Y con eso los jóvenes se retiraron del escenario.

-Ahora siguen ¡las chicas Z!- el público grito enormemente al escuchar el nombre de la banda que tenía demasiado pegue entre chicos y chicas.

-¡hola a todos! ¡¿Están listos para nuestra música?! Ahora nos toca una canción de Luoi y esta es ¡I'm a Super Gilr!- el público grito y las chicas se pusieron a cantar.

-y ahora viene el turno de la canción que más ha tenido éxito en esta temporada, lleva cuatro semanas en el top 1 y es obra de Ash ¡mágicas esperanzas!- el público realmente enloqueció apenas dijeron el nombre, y se escuchaba como un armonioso rugir donde el público cantaba a todo pulmón la canción.

-wow, con esto estoy seguro de que Ash tendrá la delantera- dijo Drew mientras bailaba un poco al ritmo de la música.

-ni que lo digas- fue la respuesta de May

Al terminar tuvieron que esperar unos tres minutos para que el público se calmara un poco.

-Bien, a continuación está el solista ¡Ron Baron de Chile!-

El chico de porte ingles entro en escena y canto, al igual que con las chicas Z la canción de Ash tuvo mayor aceptación por parte del público.

-Finalmente tenemos a lo DexHolers- inmediatamente se tapó los oídos al escuchar el tsunami de emoción dado por los fans.

-Bien ya saben las cosas así que aquí está la canción de Loui- dijo Blue antes de que pasaran a tocar la canción de la segunda película (la versión latinoamericana, la verdad no me impresionó mucho, la versión japonesa estaba más chida…)

El público más o menos se movió.

Apenas termino la canción Yellow tomó el micrófono.

-¡y esta es la de Ash!- grito antes de que los chicos empezaran con sus acordes a tocar la canción de los viajes Jotho.

 _- ¡todos quieren ser unos maestros, todos buscan siempre atajar!¡debes buscar! Hacerte mejor día a día- _

_-¡hay que seguir!_

 _-sí el mejor quiere seeeer-_

El púbico estalló en aplausos gritos y coros e incluso armonizaban con la banda al momento de hace el "turu ru tu ru" entre frases del coro.

-finalmente la última ronda. Loui vs Ash-

Primero fue el chico quien se puso a cantar algo en estilo rap…

-rivales que no habías visto antes ¡siempre debes superarte! ¡pokemon po kemon diamente y perla hay que luchar y al mundo salvar pokemon!-

"Desafino y no queda muy bien que digamos la letra… solo el final es bueno…"

Al ver que hubo muy poca reacción por parte del público el señor Entretenimiento tomo el micrófono.

-y ahora viene Ash- dijo antes de darle espacio a la chica.

La joven sonrio y saco la guitarra, al igual que el solista y el rival la canción estaba pre grabada en forma de karaoke.

Ash empezó a hacer palmas con las manos invitando al público a hacer lo mismo, una vez todos tuviesen el ritmo tomo la guitarra y empezó a tocar.

- _Finalmente nos podemos entender, fue duro el camino, pero desde el inicio sabía que nos podríamos comunicar… comunicar, comunicaaar -_ justo en esa parte la música empezó.

 _ya he estado aquí antes y sé que lo sabes, hay que ponerse en alto sin miedo a preguntar por lo que vendrá ¡todo podemos superar!_

 _Hablando desde el corazón, no sabrás si no lo intentas, escuchar y ver la voz que tiene tu corazón tu corazón._

 _Si puedes decirme que, yo intentare entender, no hay palabras para decir lo mucho que me importas a mí._

 _No se vendrá abajo, si hablas con el corazón y siempre podemos empezar otra vez ._

-¡ _speak whith ya heart ¡yeha!-_ canto al final la guitarra en un último acorde logrando que todos saltaran y gritaran.

-bien es hora de checar en el marcador la puntuación-

La pantalla puso la puntuación del retador, que era un 9.9

Sin embargo luego se puso la de Ash…. 10.9

-¡La ganadora es Ash S. Ketchum!-

Red estaba llorando no solo por la emoción de saber que su hermanita seguía siendo la escritora estrella.

Más bien era por el significado de la canción. Era para él.

En ella explicaba que no le tenía rencores por lo sucedido hace mucho y siempre se podían comunicar.

Gary recordó aquella vez que de niños intento de todo para hacer que la niña pudiese hablar pero con el tiempo podian comunicarse sin necesidad del habla.

Y Pik por otra parte ahora sabia como era que la habilidad que Ho-Oh le había dado funcionaba.

Era un enlace directo entre corazones.

Pik escuchaba lo que la mente decía porque Ash literalmente tiene pegado el corazón y la mente.

Así que… sin duda alguna la canción iba en muchos sentidos para todos.

* * *

Yop: Antes que nada debo de dar un pequeño disclamer por aquí… los personajes de otras series que aparecieron el hoy no son mios. Y el tal Ron baron de chile es el cantante d una banda antigua en ingles a la que últimamente le han puesto en videos parodias.

Las canciones fueron las siguientes:

-The seven deadly: Ending y Opening de la misa serie.

Chicas Z: canción de miss papaya, el nombre es igual I'm a super girl y opening latinos de las chicas super poderosas z

Dexholers: canción al inico de la segunda película e intro de la primera temporada de Jhoto.

Loui: intro latino de Pokemon diamante y perla.

Ash: Speak whit your herat, ending de Sonic Colors (la cancin esta genial escuchenla) y esta fue una adaptación al español que hice. (y la verdad me rompi la cabeza en esta ultima parte porque tuve que cambiar como cinco veces la letra para que rimara y quedara bien)

Ks: bien ahora que?

Yop: ¡un bonus!

Ks: tienes tiempo que no pones de esos.

Yop: oye debía de poner algo ahora que se conto algo respecto a Ash y Red.

Ks: okay…

Yop: dsifruten de este bonus nwn.

* * *

Red ketchum era un muchacho travieso, y muy activo.

Tanto el cómo su amigo Blue eran rivales en todo ¡todo!

Si uno comía más despacio que el otro entonces era un reto para ver quien tardaba más.

Si uno caminaba más rápido que el otro era un reto para ver quien llegaba primero.

Y todo era un reto.

Pero entonces llegaron responsabilidades.

Primero para Blue cuando su hermano menor nació.

El pequeño Gary llego un año antes que Ash al mundo.

Así que cuando red se enteró que Blue era hermano mayor corrió a con sus padres a decirles que quería un hermanito.

¡No podía quedarse atrás!

Sin embargo el padre de Red era un policía y no sabía bien cuando iba a estar en casa para pedir junto con mama él bebe a la cigüeña.

Y después vino la devastadora noticia…

Taylor Ketchum falleció en el acto del deber.

Logrando derribar a un violador y asesino en serie durante su última misión.

Red lloro ese día, y el siguiente y el día siguiente del día siguiente.

Pero poco después volvió a la normalidad hasta que esta fue interrumpida por la inesperada llegada de un bebe.

Red había regresado de jugar con Blue y al entrar a su casa se encontró con su madre corriendo de un lugar a otro de la cocina antes de poner algo en uno de sus biberones viejos y luego dárselo a algo que estaba envuelto en mantas dentro de una canasta.

¿Algún nuevo pokemon que había encontrado o sido asignado por el profesor?

-Red, cariño puedes decirle al señor de la frutería que te acompañe a Vidrian por algunos pañales-

Una vez regreso con los pañales se acercó con su madre y vio a la bebita.

Estaba dormida, era de color perla. Cabellos desordenados de color azabache y unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas.

-¿Qué le paso aquí?- pregunto al ver bien las marcas.

-no lo sé cariño. Así la encontramos el profesor y yo. Aunque ya está mejor mañana debemos ir a Vidrian para que le hagan un chequeo médico completo-

Justo en eso las noticias sonaron.

/hubo un derrumbe y toda forma de comunicación con vidrian está cerrada hasta nuevo aviso/

-bueno… creo tendremos que llevarle con el profesor para ver si no hay infección en esas heridas.-

Esa noche Red no pudo dormir, pensaba un montón de cosas hacia la intrusa que había llegado de la nada a su casa.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar justo cuando estaban re haciendo su vida tras la muerte de su padre?! ¿Quién era ella para venir de la nada? ¿De dónde había salido en primer lugar? Luego recordó lo que dijo su mama.

La habían encontrado.

¿había sido abandonada?, ¡¿Quién abandona un bebe?! Oh no eso si que no. Nadie abandona un bebe en pueblo paleta y se queda como si nada. Seguro el profesor Oak encontraría al culpable y le regañaría por dejar a la bebe sola, entonces la niña iría con sus familiares más cercanos y ya no debían preocuparse por él bebe ¿verdad?...

¿Y si la niña no tenía familia? ¿Qué tal si sus papas se murieron? ¡¿y si fue raptada?! Esa noche Red tubo vareas pesadillas en donde se jugaban diferentes escenarios con la bebe, desde un hombre malvado que la había raptado, hasta que la bebe era la mala del cuento.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y no había rastro de quien dejo a la niña en los bosques. En ese tiempo Red se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la niña en la casa y en vez de envidia o enojo, tenía curiosidad. La niña no hacia ruidos.

El día siguiente después de regresar de la mini escuela del profesor Oack encontró a la bebita llorando pero sin hacer ruido.

Tras que le ayudara a sacar un pedazo de plástico de su gargantita y la arrullarla un poco entendió que no era una intrusa.

Era el hermanito que le había pedido a sus papas hace un año.

Aunque la cigüeña le trajo una hermanita y se hubiese tardado algo, no le importaba. Y menos cuando escucho la riza de la niña en la noche.

Desde entonces Red solo dejaba el lado de la niña cuando era hora de jugar con Blue, ir a la escuela o al baño y los mandados.

Pero le extrañaba que no hiciera otro ruido más que jadeos y risas. (y la idea de que los padres regresaran)

Si se asustaba lloraba o serraba los ojos. Si tenía hambre tiraba cosas, si tenía sueño solo bostezaba y se dormía, si se había hecho popo sacaba la lengua.

Un tiempo después el camino a vidrian estuvo listo y la pequeña familia de tres miembros fueron al hospital.

-es muda-

Esas dos palabras le hicieron llorar más que cuando su papa murió.

¡la cigüeña había traído a una bebe que no se había terminado de hacer!

La pequeña no hablaría jamás.

Solo podía hacer sonidos que venían de lo que el doctor había dicho era el diafragma (sepa la bola que rayos era eso) y no de las cuerdas vocales.

Era por eso que no hacia ruidos.

Por otro lado la bebe estaba en excelentes condiciones y las cicatrices no le causarían problema pero estarían ahí de por vida.

-bien, oficialmente es suya. Ahora está registrada bajo el nombre de Ash Satoshi ketchum- dijo una enfermera regresarle el bebe a su mama.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- pregunto Red cuando iban de regreso a casa.

-Cuando la encontramos habia una nota en su canasta, decía: por favor cuiden de mi Ash Satoshi, mi pueblo ha sido atacado y no creo poder sobrevivir para cuidar de ella. Solo rezo que la encuentren con vida y mi amigo pokemon pueda llevarla a tiempo- explico Delia.

-quise honrar la memoria de su familia poniéndole el nombre que ellos le pusieron antes de lo que fuese que pasara en su lugar de origen. Pero le queda ¿no te parece? Así romperemos la tradición de poner colores por nombre aquí en el pueblo-

Red lo pensó. Sip el nombre de su hermanita era Ash. Y prometió tanto a su papa como al papa de la niña que cuidaría de ella.

La bebita había perdido a su familia y el había perdido parte de la de él, y ahora estaba completa. Puede que no tengan papa pero… eran una familia completa.

* * *

Delia abrió un restaurante y Red se encargaba de cuidar a Ash.

Cuando cumplió los dos años la niña empezó a aprender el lenguaje de señas pero no era problema para comunicarse con su hermano. Ambos se metían en problemas.

El primero pro andar siempre retando a Blue y la segunda por ser propensa a lesiones y distraerse fácilmente.

Una vez Ash estaba jugando con un instrumento musical de juguete en el rancho pokemon y cuando Red voltio de ver una nube la niña ya no estaba.

Lleno de pánico empezó a buscar por todas partes hasta que vio un resplandor amarillo, corriendo encontró una Ash con pelo electrizado y un Pichu en brazos.

Red fue el primero en descubrir que Ash entendía a los pokemons cuando esta cumplió tres años.

 _"Red, poli dice que tienes algo en el pelo"_

-de que hablas los pokemons no pueden hablar en nuestro idioma-

-poli poliwart ra poli- dijo el pokemon renacuajo.

 _"Red, ¿Qué significa habilidad?"_

-habilidad… es cuando puedes hacer algo que otros no, ¿Por qué?-

 _"Poli dice que yo tengo una habilidad especial"_

-a ver si es cierto que puedes entender a los pokemons entonces que te diga cómo me conoció-

-¡poli poli poli! ¡poliwaert polli pilli!-

 _"¡se pelearon por una manzana y los ataco un Bedrill!"_ pregunto asombrada la niña.

-¡entonces si puedes entenderles! Ash debes prometer que no le dirás de esto a nadie a menos que sean de confianza como el profesor Oack o mama ¿si? Sí alguien más se entera y es alguien malo te pueden secuestrar para hacer cosas malas-

Ash asintio. Antes de levantarse e ir camino al rancho del profesor oack.

 _"¡vamos! Debemos ir a jugar con Drago!"_ le dijo antes de correr.

Poli Ash y Red vivieron muchas aventuras hasta que Red cumplió los diez años y se fue.

Se fue cuando Ash tenía cuatro, y el regalo de cumpleaños de Ash para Red era la canción que hiso con ayuda del profesor poncho en el kínder.

* * *

Red estaba guardando las cosas para irse junto con Silver a derrotar a los enemigos, mientras tarariaba la misma canción que le hiso Ash.

-¿y esa canción? Nunca la he escuchado- pregunto el de ojos plata.

-es un regalo de mi hermanita. La atesoro mucho y me encargo de nunca olvidarla- fue la respuesta antes de tomar de la pared de la cueva que se hiso su casa, una foto familiar.

En esta estaban Ash, Red, Blue, Mary la hermana de Blue, el Profesor Oack, Delia y finalmente recortado de otra foto y pegada en esta se encontraba Taylor Ketchum, con su uniforme de policía y una brillante sonrisa.

Tal vez Red ya no este con ellas para cuidarlas como se debe ser pero, al igual que su padre lucharía para que el mundo sea un lugar seguro para su hermanita.

Ahora en el camarote tras bambalinas Red se encontraba viendo con una sonrisa melancolica la misma imagen que ahora tenía a Max, MAy y Brock, pegados de la misma forma que estaba Pik y el resto de la banda DexHolers, y estaría sumido en sus pensamientos de no ser porque Silver llego.

-¡Red, ¿escuchaste la canción?! ¡Por fin conozco la letra! ¡Chico es la más cool y cálida canción que he escuchado!-

Red rio.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Ash hace mucho! – comento antes de guardar la foto y posteriormente salir a felicitar a su hermana por ganar el reto.

Puede que la lucha contra la maldad nunca acabe, pero eso no significaba tener que ocultarse de su familia por más tiempo. Y más cuando esta les seguía necesitando.

* * *

Yop: bieeen oficialmente este es el bonus mas largo de la historia en este fic.

Ks: okay,¿ahora si es momento de cerrar el telon?

Yop: lamentablemente sip… ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.

Yop: ¡y los que siguen Harry Potter y la Gente de Otro universo (Adaptación)! ¡corran a la sección de crosovers entre pokemon y harry potter, porque ya esta actualizado! ¡va en el quinto capitulo del segundo libro! ¡corran corran corran! ¡y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

Ks: *cierra el telon en mi cara*


	25. la canción por la cura de Max

Yop: ¡Señores y señoras! ¡niños y niñas! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡no soy dueña de pokemon ni alguna otra cosa que tengan que ver con derechos de autor relacionadas con el tema o canciones que se encuentren aquí!

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess** : me alegra que te haya gustado la interacción entre Ash y Red xD sip. Bruno se la vera difícil y respecto a tu pregunta… talvez veamos algo de palletshipping en un sentido más adelante, por ahora tenemos BrunoxFemAsh de un solo lado, y espero leerte pronto nwn.

 **TaichiKudo534** : ¡gracias por mandar tus Ocs! Y ntp que yo también tardo en actualizar algunos xDD y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y los personajes cameo.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capitulo?

Yop: Sip… mención de fantasmas, drama y enfermedades sin sentido inventadas por mi.

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado a la ciudad donde Vivian los abuelos de May y Max pero para la sorpresa de los Kantonienses los abuelos de los niños no estaban en el pueblo…

-no seas tonto- dijo Max.

-Mis abuelos están en la torre cementerio, son los guardianes del lugar- explico May

-¿y eso en donde esta?- pregunto Brok.

-Creo que es ahí- dijo Red al señalar una estructura a unos metros por el agua.

-…. Buscare un Ferry- dijo Brock antes de aventurarse al puerto en busca de alguien que les llevara al lugar.

Por su parte Ash vio a Max, últimamente se había estado quedando atrás y no mostraba la esencia alegre y sabelotodo de siempre.

Pensando que se trataba de recuerdos conflictivos Ash decidió llevarle a comprar golosinas. Lo bueno de tener diez años de por vida y ser Trainer es que podías comprar golosinas cuantas veces quieras y nadie te vería extraño así que Ash y Max hicieron su camino a la dulcería en busca de municiones para la batalla.

Los niños compraron chocolates, chicles, dulces, pirulis, garapiñados y una que otra palanqueta.

Luego escondieron todos los dulces en las mochilas y regresaron rápidamente al centro pokemon con la excusa de que habían ido a recorrer el pueblo.

Pero tanto Ash como Pik notaron como el niño se sobre esforzaba por mantenerse a raya con ellos.

Preocupada Ash se puso la mochila enfrente y le ofreció a su hermanastro un viaje en espalda.

El niño asintió antes de subir y quedar dormidito en la espalda de su hermana.

-Bien, encontré alguien que nos puede llevar, al parecer es amigo de sus abuelos así que nos dara el viaje gratis siempre y cuando le llevemos unas cosas de su parte a ellos-

Y con eso subieron al bote.

En el camino Red y Brock notaron el inusual estado del menor del grupo.

El mayor se lamentó no haber comprado algo de medicina para humanos en el pueblo y el que le seguía en edad trataba de recordar su traía algo de utilidad en su mochila.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la isla. Al bajar Red ofreció llevar a Max mientras May guiaba al grupo por las escalinatas al monte picoro. Finalmente llegaron pero se toparon con una escena algo inusual.

Los abuelos estaban siendo hostigados por miembros del equipo Magma.

Ash salto de felicidad al ver algo de acción y lanzo a corfich para que les diese una refrescante llamada de atención.

-(no sé qué te traes pero… ¡chorro de agua!)- dijo el pokemon que recordaba a una langosta mientras mojaba a sus contrincantes.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para mojarnos?!- le grito uno de los miembros del equipo magma.

-¡¿Qué pensabas en hacerlo!?-

Ash respondió moviendo las manos y Brock junto con Red y May se pusieron una mano en la cara.

-Ash… no te dejare volver a ver el Mago de Oz tras esto- dijo Red.

-¡no son la bruja malvada del oeste! ¡No se desintegraran si les lanzas agua!- contesto algo molesta la castaña.

Ash se rasco la nuca con pena antes de poner a pik enfrente.

-¡grr si es lucha lo que quieres ¡lucha es lo que tendrás!- dijeron los tipos antes de enviar a sus pokemons a luchar contra Pik y Corf.

"Bien, Pik usa rayo contra ese Numa, Corf ve con rayo burbuja contra ese otro" indico.

-Usa lanzallamas contra esa langosta-

-tu ve con derribo-

Sin embargo los ataques fueron en vano.

La velocidad con la que entrena Ash a sus pokemons es algo que no debes de tomar a la ligera.

Ash era capaz de enseñarle a una tortuga a correr a velocidades increíbles. Y precisamente por eso los pokemon de Ash dieron el golpe de gracia primero.

Al ver el poco reto que pusieron la niña saco su pokedex y…

/¿Enserio? Nada más me usas para esto Ash. La próxima vez pide una tarjeta como ID. Y esos eran nivel 24 y 32 mientras que tus pokemons están en los niveles 34 y 40/

La niña parpadeo a la forma de dirigirse de su aparato pero asintió de todos modos antes de guardarla.

-(dime que es un AI y no uno de esos pkemon extraños de computadora)- imploro Pik.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-¡Grr te la veras con nuestro jefe!- grito antes de irse uno de los miembros.

Ash miro a Brok y Red quienes asintieron.

El de mirada carmesí pasó a Max al moreno mientras que corría con Ash tras los tipos de rojo.

Corrieron tras de ellos hasta que se detuvieron en un extraño llano con una columna y una extraña esfera color azul en ella.

Uno de los miembros del equipo Magma estaba tomado esa esfera.

Cuando los vio.

-mm… y ustedes? ¿Vienen a unirse? O ¿son espías del equipo acua?-

-Somos miembros especiales de los hombres G así que… ¡deja eso!-respondió Red

-¡jamás! ¡El equipo Magma traerá más tierra a la región de Hoenn!- grito antes de sacar a su pokemon un gran tipo fuego que parecía una combinación entre camello, y volcán, las patas eran anchas y su cuerpo algo enano pero largo, tenía una trompa enorme y mucha lana cubría su cuerpo.

Ash lo identifico inmediatamente como un pokemon nativo de la región pero…

"Tiene otra de esas extrañas piedras" dio a conocer la diferencia Ash.

-(oh genial otro que puede megaevolucionar. ¡¿Por qué rayos lo tienen los tipos malos?! ¡Primero los acuáticos y ahora este! ¡¿Cómo acabaremos con él?! ¡Char no está aquí como la última vez!)- se quejó Pik.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Red identifico el artefacto.

-Charizard ¡ve!- el chico lanzo a su inicial quien rugió de manera retadora al oponenente.

-¡Llamarada!-

-¡Garra Dragón!-

El ataque de fuego fue anulado por el ataque de tipo dragón.

-Veo que es fuerte así que… ¡Megaevoluciona!-

Una poderosa fuente de energía envolvió al pokemon enemigo e hiso que su apariencia cambiara.

Los pelos de Ash empezaron a levantarse, ese pokemon era fuerte.

-Bien, hace mucho que no la utilizo yo… ¡Charizard Megaevoluciona!-

Ash y Pik vieron con gran asombro e interés como el pokemon de su hermano revelaba de entre su lazo aguante una piedra con un extraño diseño en ella, que sacaba rayos de energía pura y se conectaban con los que sacaban la piedra que tenía en un brazalete Red.

Una esfera rodio al tipo fuego volador y cuando salió de esta, era un pokemon diferente.

"¡¿Qué tipo de megaevolucion es esa?!" grito al ver el cambio radical en apariencia de Charizard.

El pokemon ya no era colores naranjas y crema, sino negro y plata, con fantasmales llamas azules saliendo de su cuerpo.

/Anda pa que veas de este si tengo datos… Mega Charizard Y es la mega evolución de Charizard con la megaestone y. Hace que cambie de tipo temporalmente haciéndolo tipo Dragon y dándole un extra de poder/ comento feliz la pokedex al reconocer los datos de los pocos megas que se tienen registrados.

-(¡¿T tipo Dragón?! ¡¿C cómo es eso posible?!)-

"Más importante es… ¡¿Cómo es que Red tiene de eso y yo no?!"

-Llamarada-

-¡Garras Dragón!-

El combate termino con la derrota del líder del equipo Magma. Pero este alcanzo a robar el orbe azul.

-Tss eso no le gustara al jefe- dijo Red al ver eso.

-pero debo reportarle que hay megaevoluiones con los bandos enemigos- agrego.

Los hermanos Ketchum regresaron a la cabaña donde se encontraron con algo feo…

Max estaba muy enfermo.

-Creemos que Max ha atrapado el resfriado de la niebla- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-¿resfriado de la niebla?- pregunto preocupado Red.

-Es un resfriado que ocurre por estos lares, como la niebla es imposible decir cuando aparecerá y mucho menos cuando se va- explico mientras veía con ojos tristes a su nieto la abuelita.

-a Nuestra hija se la llevo uno- dijo el anciano.

Ash se puso de pie y marco a casa.

Delia: ¿bueno?

Red al ver el plan de Ash se acercó al teléfono.

Red: Mama, estamos de visita con los abuelos maternos de May y Max… Max está enfermo, los abuelos dicen que es el resfriado de la niebla….¿sabes de alguna forma de curarle?

La pantalla se puso en video llamada y la mujer de cabellos castaño cobrizo pregunto en detalle los síntomas del menor.

Al saberlos se puso a pensar y luego hablo.

Delia: ¿pueden pasarme a uno de los abuelos? Necesito tener en cuenta si Max es alérgico a alguna de estas hierbas.

La abuela se acercó y tras saludar escucho atentamente a la lista de ingredientes.

Abuelita: Sí, Max es alérgico al bongoi Ama.

Delia se lo pensó por un momento.

Delia: en ese caso tendré que poner la baya ilusión… pero use la última cuando estaba de visita en Kalos, y no sé cuándo aparecerá la torre ilusión otra vez…

Abuelo: dentro de dos horas aparecerá a unos cuarenta metros de aquí.

Red: en ese caso iré.

Ash: _"¡yo también!"_

Delia asintió por la pantalla antes de sacar una foto y mostrarles cómo era la baya.

Los niños asintieron y corrieron a prepararse.

Era momento de encontrar esa baya para curar a su hermanito menor.

* * *

May y Brock se quedaron con el fin de cuidar a Max mientras que los otros dos iban por el ingrediente de la cura.

Delia llego poco tiempo después y junto con la abuela empezaron a trabajar en hacer la medicina casera.

Red y Ash llegaron a la isla ilusión, donde una enorme torre se alzó sobre esta, aunque había mucha niebla.

Los ketchum se adentraron en la torre que parecía ser de arena y vieron como había diferentes partes del techo que parecían quebrados.

-debemos tener cuidado con esas cosas- informó Red.

Ash asintió antes de seguir adelate.

Pasaron por una extraña escultura antes de ver un umbral, los chicos pasaron por este y vieron unas escaleras.

"Bueno, es hora de subir" pensó Ash antes de ir checando de poco a poco los escalones mientras hacían su camino torre arriba.

Al llegar al segundo piso de la torre vieron algo interesante.

Una especie de letrero con letras pokemon.

Pik leyó y posteriormente paso la información a los humanos con el lenguaje de señas y palabras.

-(Dice: solo los fuertes pueden superar la ilusión de su corazón, ve con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo con felicidad. Usa bien el don que tu corazón pidió y la torre solo aquí te dio)-

-¿a qué se referirá eso?- pregunto una voz extraña, era una mescla entre niña y niño con timbre medio rasposo pero al mismo tiempo cálido y amable.

Ash supuso que cantaría bien y era un timbre medio que podía alcanzar notas bajas y altas, en sí un comodín.

Todos voltearon a buscar la fuente del sonido pero no encontraron nada.

-eso fue raro- dijo Red

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- respondió la voz.

Aunque esta vez Ash noto algo raro… cuando la voz hablaba sentía como su lengua se movía un poco y habría algo la boca, de misma forma sentía una vibración extraña en la garganta….

Pik esta vez logro enfocar el sonido y vio sorprendido a Ash.

La niña tenía los ojos como plato, se reflejaba miedo y asombro.

Red también vio a su hermana con ojos de asombro y miedo, miedo por la reacción de la niña.

Ash tenía miedo…

No sabía cómo era que había podido hablar. ¡Ella era muda! ¡Se supone que nunca podría hablar! ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? ¿Se aferraría a la ilusión de poder hablar?

La niña se puso las manos en la boca no queriendo hablar más pero… la curiosidad le gano e intento cantar.

- _yo tengo un elefante_ \- se detuvo al darse cuenta que salía algo mal entonada pero fuera de eso cantaba bien.

-Bueno eso responde tu duda de cuando conocimos al Ash de Kalos- inmediatamente Red voltio a ver con ojos sorprendidos a Pik y este se tapó la boca con igual asombro.

Ash parpadeo antes de señalarle.

-hablaste como humano- dijo de forma tranquila la niña.

-¡¿he?! ¡¿p pero n no es mi deseo?!... bueno en ocasiones cuando te metes en problemas y no hay nadie que entienda señas si lo deseo pero… ¡¿Por qué no hay un enorme bote de salsa ketchum para tomar?!- se quejó el pokemon

-eso si no tiene nada que (ver)-

Los protagonistas de este fic voltearon a ver a Red quien sorprendentemente tenía unas alitas de Charizard saliendo de su espalda.

Ash señalo eso.

-(¡desde cuando tengo esto?!)-

-¿tal vez sea que tu deseo era entender a tus pokemon o volar como charizard?- pregunto Pik

-Pues sea lo que sea es algo raro para mi…-

-Debemos continuar, no sé ustedes pero quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible, no me gustaría estar atada a la ilusión de hablar- dijo Ash haciendo que todos asintieran.

Red pronto descubrió que Ash no tenía un filtro entre pensamientos, y al ser nueva la habilidad de hablar todo lo que pasaba por su mente lo decía. Y Pik no tardaba en contestarle.

Y el, bueno el uso sus alitas para revolotear un poco antes de decidir que no era del todo emocionante como volar a espaldas de su amigo.

Ash por su parte se dio cuenta que a pesar de que podía hablar no había mucho que podía decir.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar con los ojos que se le hacía algo incómodo usar la boca.

Los chicos siguieron caminando y con la ayuda de las alas de Red pasaron unos lugares que estaban por caer, con la ayuda de Pik leyeron los carteles escritos en pokespesh y así llegaron hasta un claro dentro de la torre.

El lugar era algo curioso, tenía un lago, árboles, arbustos y un reflejo del cielo, así como un pequeño altar.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito Pik antes de correr a tomar la baya pero una extraña pared lo regreso.

-¡¿pero qué p?!-

-¡Pik lenguaje!-

-¿¡neta?!- grito el pokemon eléctrico y voltio a ver a su compañera, -¿de todo lo que puedes decir ahora eliges regañarme por usar una palabrita?-

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-tal vez pueda ir volando- dijo Red antes de tomar vuelo y ser regresado de la misma forma que Pik.

Ash puso una mueca de concentración antes de acercarse y sacar el catalejo que le dio el abuelo de Sol.

-hay un pokemon guardián- anuncio.

 _'efectivamente'_ se escuchó antes de que una silueta apareciera frente a la barrera.

El pokemon en cuestión parecía una persona humana, más específicamente una mujer de pelo corto con ojos rojos, parecía que llevaba un vestido largo colores crema con verde.

'Soy la Grayvedar guardiana de este lugar, hace mucho tiempo Arceus me pidió cuidara de los frutos de este valle. Solo cresen vareos una vez cada eclipse' informo la pokemon.

-¿hay alguna forma de que podamos recolectar una? Nuestro hermanastro está enfermo y necesitamos de esa baya para poder salvarle del resfriado de la niebla- dijo Red.

 _'si no es hermano suyo de sangre, ¿Por qué arriesgarse?_ ' pregunto la guardiana.

-¡Porque es nuestro amigo! ¡no necesitas estar unido por sangre para ser familia!- grito con confidencia pik.

-en eso Pik tiene razón, Red y yo no somos hermanos de sangre pero nos vemos como verdaderos hermanos, Pik y yo a pesar de ser de diferentes especies también nos vemos como hermanos y hemos vivido un montón de aventuras juntos y sabemos que lo que sea ariamos el uno por el otro. No es la sangre quien te dice que hacer o quien ser, es uno mismo con los lazos que se forman, las experiencias que se viven y los gustas que uno comparte con las demás personas.- dijo Ash nunca estando tan feliz de poder hacer entender de forma verbal una idea.

El pokemon se le quedo viendo un rato.

'entiendo su punto, sin embargo hay algo que deben ofrecer antes de tener la baya'

-ofrezco las alas de Charizard y la habilidad de hablar pokemon. Es mejor seguir volando con mi compañero y que nuestros lasos sigan creciendo- dijo Red antes de que las alas desaparecieran.

-Me siento raro hablando como humano así que… mejor lo doy- dijo pik

-(¿Ya se quitó?)-

-Si Pik- respondió red.

Ash suspiro.

-Pues en si la voz no es mía, la dio la torre así que la devuelvo con una canción,¿ que quieres que cante?- pregunto.

La pokemon se lo pensó _'hay una leyenda que habla de una gitana que a cambio de un hombre hablo con la luna, y esta tubo un niño ¿puedes hacer una para eso?'_ pregunto.

Ash asintió, conociendo de sobra la leyenda y la canción.

- _tonto el que no entienda_ \- empezó a cantar, esta vez afinada y con sentimiento.

- _cuenta una leyenda-_

 _Que una hembra gitana_

 _Conjuro a la luna_

 _Hasta el amanecer_

En el cambio de acorde vio como la pokemon se sentaba en el pasto a escuchar y disfrutar de la melodía.

 _-tendrás a tu hombre piel morena, desde el cielo hablo la luna llena-_

 _Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero_

 _Que le engendres a él._

Pik ladeo la cabeza, no sabía esa leyenda y mucho menos la canción.

 _Luna quiere ser ma a a adre, y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer._

 _Dime luna de plaaaata ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel? Ha haa ha hahaaa_

 _Hijo de la luuna._

Los acordes y canto siguieron hasta que de poco a poco la recién descubierta voz de Ash se esfumo con las ultimas notas de la canción.

La pokemon sonrió antes de levantarse de su sitio y regresar con cuatro bayas ilusión.

"¿hu?" pensó Ash.

"¿Por qué cuatro?" pregunto con los ojos.

' _Ustedes ofrecieron cuatro cosas: las alas, la habilidad de hablar como humano, la voz que no te pertenece y una canción. A cambio la torre les da cuatro bayas.'_ Explico la pokemon tipo planta psíquico.

-(Bueno eso tiene sentido)- dijo Pik

Red tomo los frutos y los puso en su bolsillo para bayas antes de asentir y dar las gracias.

-Bien, hora de regresar. Max nos espera con la cura- dijo.

 _'Ustedes pueden irse por aquí'_

La guardiana del claro les señalo unas escalinatas de piedra que se abrieron paso entre el agua del lago.

Ash asintió sus gracias antes de empezar a bajar, seguida por Pik y Red.

* * *

-Bueno eso si fue extraño- dijo Red tras pisar el ultimo escalón y descubrir que estaban de vuelta en la isleta donde Vivian los abuelos de May y Max.

Sin embargo habían llegado a una parte de esta donde habían vareas tumbas.

Los niños hicieron su camino de regreso a la cabaña, no sin antes admitir que se sentían vigilados por alguien que estaba preocupado.

Ash al ser más sensible a las emociones que le rodean fue la primera en darse cuenta. La preocupación y sensación de ojos sobre ellos venia de una tumba en particular.

No supo porque pero le informo a Red y este tubo la urgencia de sonreír y asentir a una silenciosa petición, lo mismo que Ash y Pik.

Una vez hicieron esto, la sensación fue de gratitud. Con el nuevo sentimiento los niños siguieron su camino.

-(ellos los cuidaran bien… ¿quieres ver a su nueva madre? Ella también está haciendo buen trabajo en cuidarles. Esta curando a tu niño de lo que te arrebato de ellos)- un pokemon tipo fantasma apareció al lado de la tumba mirando con sus ojos psicodélicos a los niños que se alejaban con el ingrediente faltante para la cura.

De la lápida salió una especie de vapor que se transformó en una mujer de cabellos castaños y ondulados, claros ojos azules y una sonrisa de gratitud.

-gracias, pero sé que estarán bien. Aun así me gustaría acompañarles en el resto de su viaje, solo para conocer más a los que serían mis hijastros en vida- dijo la mujer.

-(Si es así, puedo acompañarte. Los fantasmas normales no deben andar deambulando sin compañía protectora por ahí, hay muchas cosas que los querrán comer o convertir en cosas malas)- dijo el fantasma volteando a ver a su compañera humana.

-Sí… ¿crees que podamos ir a verles?-

-(Claro. Toma de mí, te llevare)- así ambos fantasmas fueron a la cabaña donde la mujer se sorprendió de ver a la misma persona que años atrás había hecho hasta lo imposible para tratar de curarle pero por falta de un ingrediente la cosa se puso mal y el resfriado de la niebla se la llevo.

Ella conocía a Delia.

Era amiga de Norman desde hace un buen tiempo y cuando se casaron estaba feliz por ellos.

Cuando se enteró que ella, estaba enferma busco los ingredientes de la cura, pero por falta de un simple comino no pudieron salvarle.

Ahora varios años después, Delia y Norman estaban casados y la mujer le daba a su hijo la cura del resfriado.

Caroline sonrió con gratitud.

Sus hijos y amado esposo estaban en buenas manos.

Era hora de regresar el favor, cuidando de ellos desde lo alto. Una vez las aventuras de estos acabaran, ella podría pasar a mejor vida.

Pero primero debía prepararse con algo de ayuda del fantasma que se había convertido en mejor amigo en esos últimos años.

* * *

Yop: ¡ya se que esto es un capitulo de relleno pero debía de ponerle!

Ks: como si el otro no lo hubiese sido.

Yop: ¡oye! Debo de hacer que la gente espere con ansias el arco de la crisis en Hoenn antes de la liga.

Ks: si pero ¿Cuánto falta para eso?

Yop: el próximo capitulo sera la primera parte.

Ks: entendido…

Yop: ¡y así les doy tiempo a mis lectores para que manaden a sus Ocs! ¡solo tenemos tres lugares disponibles! ¡andando no sean timidos! ¡recuerden que solo deben mandarme un pm, con su Oc, personalidad, y equipo pokemon!

Ks: cada ves suenas a una persona de esas en programas antiguos que piden manden cartas.

Yop: ¡déjame soñar!

Ks: bien es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	26. Cuando la tierra tiembla el mar se agita

Yop: ¡Señores y señoras! ¡niños y niñas! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡no soy dueña de pokemon ni alguna otra cosa que tengan que ver con derechos de autor relacionadas con el tema o canciones que se encuentren aquí!

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess** : sip, el capítulo estuvo genial a excepción de la parte de Max, la idea de que Red tuviera alitas salió de un fan art que vi el otro día, y lo de que Ash hablara era algo que tenía en mente desde un buen rato, ¡me alegra que reconocieras la canción y te gustara! Enserio que esa es una de mis canciones favoritas. Y pues hoy se verá algo.

 **TaichiKudo534:** Sip, la madre de May y Max esta junto con Gastly dispuestos a ayudar a sus niños desde el otro lado. Y para responder tu pregunta… creo que tendrás que leer el capítulo de hoy xD

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capítulo?

Yop: oh si…. ¡iniciamos el arco de la crisis de Hoenn! ¡y también lo terminamos!

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

Tras que Max se recuperara de su resfriado, los chicos decidieron quedarse un tiempo más para asegurarse de que el menor del grupo realmente estuviera bien antes de seguir con el viaje.

Durante ese tiempo aprendieron un montón de cosas referentes a la familia de los Maple, la leyenda de los orbes que controlaban a Groudon y Kyogre así como la forma artesanal de hacer ciertas cosas.

Brock y Ash compartieron recetas y red junto con May se encargaban de contar historias embarazosas sobre sus hermanos.

Al final de la semana los chicos estaban más que listos para seguir con su viaje.

Pero no contaban con que los dos líderes de las organizaciones malvadas de la región, habían decidido que era tiempo de despertar a los dos pokemon encargado del agua y la tierra.

Kyogre fue despertado en un extraño lugar, tenía agua salada pero no era una caverna natural. Habían unas cosas de material extraño que le retenían.

-Hola Kyogre- la voz humana hiso que volteará a ver a una especie de risco artificial que habían construido.

-Soy Aquiles y déjame decirte que te desperté con el propósito de que el mar reine sobre la región de Hoenn. ¡por favor ve e inunda esta tierra! ¡el mar debe gobernar!- dijo mientras sostenida el orbe un humano moreno de cabellos ondulados.

-¡KYOOGRE!- grito enfadado el pokemon legendario antes de empezar a romper el contenedor.

-¡KYO!-

-¡Libérenle! ¡El llenara el mundo con agua!- grito el líder del equipo.

Mientras Kyogre era vertido de nuevo en el mar, Groudon era despertado dentro de un volcán, y al sentir que su contraparte andaba cerca, decidió ir a buscarle.

Con ambos pokemon fuera de control las corrientes oceánicas y la calidad del sol se volvieron locos.

* * *

Ash despertó de su siesta en la proa del Ferry que los llevaba a Arrecipolis al sentir el extraño jalon al fondo de su mente.

Solo había sentido eso una vez y fue cuando las aves de Shamuti se habían vuelto loca.

Pik miraba desafiante y preocupado al horizonte.

Red miraba con algo de curiosidad como su hermana se ponía de pie de un salto y miraba alertamente adelante, al igual que Pik.

-hey brock… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras señalaba a su hermana adoptiva.

El moreno reconocio la mirada y en vez de contestar directamente se voltio a ver a los maples.

-Prepárense, Ash tiene la mirada de "hay problemas legendarios y estamos por quedar involucrados en ellos para salvar al mundo"-

-¿otra vez?- pregunto Max

-¡Pero sí no hace mucho desde el incidente de Deoxys!- se quejó May.

-ne, no saben lo que es tanta aventura. Créanme luego las extrañaran, con lo de LaRousse es la aventura numero… em… siete sí creo que es fue la aventura siete-

-¿¡cómo aguantas tantas?!- pregunto May.

" _Pf, una vez mama fue secuestrada por un Entei de ilusiones y en una ocasión tuve que salvar al mundo porque un coleccionista pensó era buena idea hacer realidad una leyenda con el fin de capturar a Lugia"_ señalo la chica muda.

-¿mama fue secuestrada? ¡¿De qué tanto me he perdido?!- pregunto Red.

-De muchas cosas- fue la respuesta de todos.

Justo en eso Ash reacciono y tomo a Pik en brazos antes de aferrarse a uno de los tubos que servían de barrera entre el barco y la mar.

Los más acostumbrados a estas situaciones siguieron ejemplo, justo antes que la lancha se moviera de manera terrible por el alto oleaje que se vino de la nada.

-¡Agárrense fuerte! ¡Esta es la peor tempestad en años!- grito el capitán desde la cabina de control.

-¡Rápido, entren a la cabina!- agrego tras ver unas tremendas nubes con agua.

A como pudieron los cinco viajeros lograron entrar al refugio que proporcionaba la pequeña cabina.

El capitán maniobro expertamente el navío hasta llegar a la entrada de Arrecipolis, una ciudad dentro de un volcán muerto.

Y frente a ellos, ahí en la mitad de la ruta estaban ni más ni menos que los titanes de la tierra y el agua peleando para ver quien debía gobernar en el mundo.

-¡Imposible! ¡se supone que esos dos están dormidos! ¡¿Cómo es que están despiertos?!- pregunto admirado el marinero.

"¡Los orbes!" dijo Ash.

-¡cierto! ¡el equipo Magma se llevó el orbe azul! ¡Apuesto a que el equipo Acua tiene el orbe rojo!- comento Red.

-si eso es cierto entonces estamos condenados…. Esos dos pelearan hasta que uno quede en pie- comento el capitán.

Estaban pensando en cómo acercarse cuando una oleada alta mando a volar el barco directo a una saliente.

Como en aquella ocasión Ash solo atino a gritar en tonada.

-¡KYAKYA!-

* * *

Lugia había sentido la distorsión entre las corrientes oceánicas y fue inmediatamente a Hoenn temiendo por la vida de su elegida.

E hiso bien en preocuparse porque apenas estaba llegando al epicentro de la situacion cuando escucho el grito con el que la niña le podía nombrar.

Inmediatamente hiso el remolino para detener la lanchita en donde iban los jóvenes entrenadores y, al igual que en aquella ocasión. Los puso en el risco más cercano a la tierra, antes de salir de su remolino y crear un escudo para el ataque perdido de Groudon.

-(buena atrapada Lu)- dijo Pik en forma de agradecimiento al bajar del ahora destrozado barco.

Ash y la pandilla también bajo del barco y miro con agradecimiento y alegría al guardián del océano.

"¡Lu! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué sentí como cuando Art, Zap y Molt se pusieron furiosos? Y más importante… ¿no se supone que Rai debe estar por aquí?"

Lugia rio a las preguntas de su compañerita humana.

 _'A mí también me alegra verte mi elegida. ¿Te acuerdas de la bestia del mar? ¿la corriente submarina que controla el clima en todo el mundo? ¿si? Bueno, esa está estrechamente conectada con las corrientes de Hoenn. Es mi deber vigilar esa corriente así como es deber de Kyogre vigilar que el nivel de agua nunca sea menor que el necesario y el de Groudon que siempre haya tierra firme para los no acuáticos. Sin embargo, el fuego y el agua son tan diferentes que solo pueden ver las maldades del otro'_ dijo Lu antes de darle un cariñito a su elegida y después voltear a ver a los titanes.

'Pero sin fuego ni agua no hay vida'

"Como el equilibrio que hay entre el fuego, hielo y rayo…"

 _'efectivamente. Ahora Raiquaza está por lo general en el espacio exterior si no es que en el pilar del cielo y esos dos están muy legos y fuera de contacto con la corriente. Por lo que si deseas calmar a estos dos, debes informarle al guardián del espacio que sus cargas están despiertas y enfadadas'_

Ash asintió.

Red salió de su asombro y empezó a ver alrededor.

-¡Ahí están los equipos Magma y Acua! Iré al Gimnasio y pediré la línea de emergencia con los hombres G, Ash tu busca apoyo antes de ir a buscar a Raiquaza- dijo el de mirada carmesí antes de correr pueblo arriba.

-¡Espera nosotros también vamos!- dijo May antes de correr junto con Max.

Ash voltio a ver a Lugia.

 _'Ve. Yo me encargare de que ningún ataque caiga en la ciudad'_ Ash asintió antes de sacar a su equipo pokemon e indicarles que ayudaran a Lugia mientras ella y Pik corrian en busca de alguien que les llevase a la torre celeste.

Enserio… ¿Por qué Rai en estas situaciones necesitaba seguir una especie de ritual? Si no fuera por ese sencillo problema entonces Ash pudiese haber llamado a Rai vía flauta mágica y detener la situación pero no… cuando se trata de profecías la cosa debe ser hecha como se predijo.

Al llegar al Gimnasio le dijeron que debía buscar a Publio, un chico que sabía dónde estaba el pilar celeste y este se encontraba en la cueva altar de más al fondo.

Ash corrió hasta llegar al lugar y tras hablar con el vejete de la entrada paso a buscar al joven.

-(¡Ahí esta!)- grito Pik tras iluminar con Destello la cueva.

-¡Ha!- llamo la atención con un grito.

El joven de cabellos turquesa y boina blanca voltio a verles.

-¿hu? ¿No se supone que solo los fuertes deben pasar?-

Ash se puso a señalar lo que ocurría.

-no entiendo bien el lenguaje de signos, ¿no tienes otra forma de decir que pasa?

Ash se puso una mano en la frente antes de sacar la Pokedex y pedirle con ojos de cachorro que le sacara del apuro.

 _/¡Por el amor de dios! ¿¡Que no escuchas los gritos?! ¡Groudon y Kyogre han sido despertados y están peleando a morir allá afuera!/_

-¡¿Qué tipo de Pokedex es esa?!- grito el chico.

-(¿una muy interesante?)- pregunto Pik.

-Bueno… si lo que dices es cierto entonces debemos ir a buscar a Raiquaza, ¿sabes si se encuentra en pilar celeste o en isla ilusión?-

Ash levanto un dedo.

-¿Pilar celeste? ¡Si tienes razón la leyenda dice que es en pilar celeste! ¡Vamos hay que ir volando!- dijo antes de salir del lugar y llamar a un aerodactil.

-Andando-

La niña asintió antes de subir y ambos se fueron en busca de Raiquaza.

Mientras eso Pasaba, Red y el resto de la banda peleaban contra los chicos malos esperando por los refuerzos.

Lugia junto con los Pokemon de Ash se encargaban de que ningún ataque perdido hiciera daño a los aldeanos y estos evacuaron al fondo de la cueva santuario.

Todos tenían miedo.

-bueno, parece ser que otra vez debemos aliarnos con los chicos para deshacernos de la competencia- dijo la chica de cabellos magenta.

-así es. ¡Orale Cacneas!-

-¡Vamos alla Sevaiper!-

-Miaw ¡yo también le doy al tiro!-

-¡Equipo Roket no tenemos tiempo para sus payasadas!- le grito May.

-No te preocupes, por hoy nos aliamos con ustedes. Ellos también son nuestros enemigos- dijo Jessie antes de pedirle a su pokemon tipo veneno que lanzara una cola de hierro contra un tipo fuego.

-bueno supongo que por hoy está bien- dijo Red antes de seguir peleando.

* * *

Ash y Publio llegaron al pilar celeste donde la niña corrió en busca del pokemon del cielo.

"¡Rai! ¡Rai ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Hay problemas!"

-¿Dónde podrá estar Raiquaza? Ya vigilamos todos los pisos y no encontramos nada-

-(¡Ash mira esto!)-

La niña fue a donde su pokemon le hablaba y vio un orbe color esmeralda con unas inscripciones en lenguaje pokemon.

-(dice que solo el elegido puede tocar el orbe y llamar al rey de los cielos. ¡Vamos hazlo!)-

La niña asintió antes de poner una mano en el orbe.

Este brillo y mando un rayo de color verde al cielo.

"¿y ahora qué?"

-(¡¿neta eso es todo?! )- Pik iba a empezar a quejarse cuando se escuchó un rugido proveniente del cielo.

-(¡porque es muy efectivo!)- se corrigió a tiempo.

-¡Ese es Raiquaza!-

Del limpio techo bajo la serpiente verde con círculos amarillos. Poniéndose frente a los humanos y pokemon.

-(elegida de Lugia, Ho-oh y mía ¿algún motivo por el que me llames?)-

"¿también soy tuya? Bueno eso es nuevo… ¡Kyogre y Groudon han sido despertados y están peleando en Arrecipoles!"

-(¡¿Qué ellos que?! Okay es momento de que les dé una jaladita de orejas. ¡Sube!)-

Ash asintió y después de que Pik subiera a su hombro, monto a la bestia de los cielos.

-¡Te veré allá!- grito Publio tras salir de su asombro.

La niña asintió antes de poner toda su atención enfrente de ella.

-(esos dos nunca saben cuándo calmarse. Ambos son esenciales pero no pueden verlo, talvez con tu ayuda Ash puedan verse de otra forma)-

-(¡pf! ¡se lo pides a quien tiene amabilidad como habilidad especial!)- dijo Pik.

"¡oye! No creo que pueda hacerlo, y no sé cómo hacerlo. Ellos necesitan palabras, no solo un regaño"

-(Ten fe en ti, elegida de Ho-oh, Lugia, amiga de Mew y Cellebi así como mi jinete. Tu tienes la habilidad para lograrlo y ¿no tienes un amuleto que te ayuda? Fuiste tu quien me hiso ver la verdad de Deoxys quien ahora es amigo mío)-

-(¿ves? ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparte!)-

Ash sonrió gratamente, antes de asentir.

Sí lo lograría.

* * *

Llegaron junto con Lance quien casi se cae de su pokemon dragón al ver a Ash montada en el legendario.

"¡hey Lance! ¡Red está por allá! Pik, Rai y yo nos encargaremos del resto"

-okay… ¡solo ten cuidado!- le dijo antes de desaparecer rombo a donde Ash señalo.

Kyogre y Groudon seguían peleando cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido.

Los dos pokemon titánicos voltearon a ver al cielo, donde descendía el tercer integrante del trio legendario.

-(em… soy yo o la lagartija tiene un bicho en la espalda)- dijo de pronto el tipo agua.

-(No, definitivamente trae un bicho y se está moviendo mucho)- contesto el tipo tierra.

Pik por su parte al escuchar el comentario de los legendarios movió una oreja y un ojo en señal e irritación.

-(Claro ahora no pelean ¿puedo en chicharrarlos?)-

-(no creo que sea sabio)-

-(¡nos llamaron bichos!)-

"Eso no es excusa. Ahora que están más entretenidos viéndonos podemos hacer que entren en razón"

-(Raiquaza, me alegra que hallas podido llegar a tiempo)- los otros dos se voltearon para ver con sorpresa a Lugia.

-(¡¿tu que "#%"#$" haces aquí?!)- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-(¡LENGUAJE!)- ambos pokemon tipo volador reprendieron a los titanes.

-(¡¿y ahora por que se molestan por el lenguaje?!)- pregunto el tipo tierra.

-(¡cierto! Nunca antes se habían preocupado que dijésemos algo así. ¡Solo tu Lugia puedes hablar con humanos!)-

-(Ash puede entendernos y no quiero que mi jinete aprenda a decir tales majaderías que dicen ustedes dos)-

"Aguanten… ¡¿por eso me mandaste a por Rai en vez de invocarle por la flauta mágica?!" miro acusadoramente a Lugia la niña muda.

-(en parte)- aclaro el ave.

-(¿Quién es Ash?)- preguntaron los encargados del agua y la tierra.

La niña se puso el medallón y pidió que le acercaran un poco.

 _'Yo soy Ash. Elegida de Lugia, Ho-Oh. Amiga de Mew, Cellebi, Latios y Latias'_

-(Y mi jinete)- agrego Rai.

 _'¿Por qué pelean?'_ pregunto Ash.

-(Porque él piensa que puede quemar todo a su paso)-

-(ella piensa que puede inundar todo a su paso)-

 _'¿Cómo creen que nació la tierra hace mucho tiempo? Antes de que ustedes reinaran sobre ella'_

-(¿por magia?)- preguntaron ambos.

 _'Por agua y lava. En su inicio la tierra solo eran volcanes y agua el agua enfrió la lava y creo la tierra. La lava dejo sus sales en el agua y nació el mar, un rayo y la vida surgió'_ explico lo que se acordaba vieron en clases hace mucho.

Ambos pokemon la veían interesados ahora.

 _'una vez se calmaron los volcanes y las mares dejaron de estar revueltas el planeta se enfrió a un grado en que la vida podía sobrevivir y de los choques moleculares que trajo la combinación de todo eso, surgieron las primeras moléculas de vida. Estas estaban en el mar y poco a poco fueron buscando tierra. Los seres de la tierra salieron del agua, los seres del cielo salieron de la tierra y hay seres de agua que decidieron quedarse ahí para seguir viviendo. No deben pelear por sus diferencias, mejor busquen sus igualdades y verán que hasta cierto punto son hermanos. Se complementan'_

Los titanes vieron al suelo.

-(en su afán de destruirse el uno al otro pusieron en peligro muchas vidas y la estabilidad climática del planeta)- informo Lu.

-(es por eso que Arceus y Mew les quitaron sus formas primarias y los puso a dormir. Sus peleas causaron muchos destrozos a la armonía natural del planeta)- explico Rai.

 _'no hay necesidad de pelear como lo hicieron hoy. Actualmente se puede pelear para ser mejores y más fuertes sin lastimar a los demás. Solo procuren que cuando pelen sea para hacer un lugar para más especies o bien… sea lejos de una de las corrientes primarias'_

Groudon y Kyogre se vieron el uno al otro y finalmente se sonrieron y dieron la pata.

Sellando así un acuerdo muto.

-(¿te gustan las tormentas de arena?)-

-(no tengo de esas pero en el fondo del mar hay algo de arena que se hace remolino ¿eso cuenta?)-

-(¿enserio hay arena bajo el mar? Woow y yo que pensé las cámaras de agua en los túneles volcánicos era raro)-

-(¿existen esas cosas? Sabes creo que podemos visitarnos de vez en vez ¿sabes jugar cartas?)-

-(no, ¿tú sabes jugar dibujo y adivino?)-

-(No pero suena interesante)-

Y así ambos se fueron uno nadando y el otro creando algo de tierra para poder seguirle y platicar mientras hacían su camino a crear un lugar donde pudiesen estar ambos sin molestarse y poder aprender más de lo que podían hacer juntos.

* * *

Ash suspiro al ver el último pedazo de tierra desaparecer de Arrecipolis, para luego dejarse caer en el cuello de Rai.

"eso salió fácil" dijo antes de levantarse y ver a Lu.

"¿Por qué me dijiste que dijera mis títulos ante ellos?"

-(¿Cuándo lo hiso?)-

"antes de que hablara"

-(existen pokemons que no darán nada de atención si no es por alguien de título. Al decirlos te prestaron mayor atención)- respondió en el lenguaje pokemon Lugia.

"Entiendo…. Oye Rai ¿Qué es eso de tu jinete? Hace rato me dijiste que también soy tu elegida"

El pokemon dragón rio.

-(Te elegí para que fueras mi jinete. Aquella vez en esa ciudad grande decidí que solo tu puedes montarme. Al igual que Lugia solo tú lo puedes montar)-

"¿enserio?"

 _'así es. Solo tú puedes montarme y dar órdenes, nadie que no sea tu no tendrá nada que decirme incluso si estamos bajo influencia negativa. Y sí tu una vez lo llegas a estar aremos todo lo posible para sacarte de ese lio'_

"entiendo…" la niña bostezo.

-(ya está anocheciendo y creo el día de hoy fue muy agitado para ti)- dijo Rai antes de acercarse al centro pokemon y dejar que Ash bajara.

Ambos pokemon legendarios le dieron muestras de afecto antes de volar por el hueco del volcán.

-¿alguien más está sorprendido de que Ash estuviera encima de un legendario?- pregunto Lance.

Red se encogió de hombros.

-es algo normal- dijo Brock mientras que May y Max reían.

-Bueno, los miembros del equipo Magma y Acua están bajo arresto y estoy seguro que ustedes pueden valerse por sí mismos desde aquí ¿verdad? necesito regresar al cuartel para llenar el papeleo- informo Lance.

Todos asintieron antes de entrar al centro pokemon, donde Ash fue literalmente aplastada por sus pokemon

* * *

Yop: Bien con esto termina lo de la crisis en Hoenn, y si se lo que van a decir: ¿Por qué en un solo capitulo? Pues muy fácil. ¡en el juego lo haces extremadamente rápido! Nada mas es de llegar a Arrecipolis ir a hablar con Publio y de ahí irte al pilar celeste, lo demás es una animación de donde Raiquaza despierta y va a rugirles a Kyogre y Groudon para que luego los tres se vallan muy monos a dormir.

En el anime le pusieron mas relleno y lo hicieron ver más épico así que solo puse parte de eso y el resto esta basado totalmente en el juego… bueno menos la parte de lugia, ni el regañopor parte de Ash…

Ks: aun así esperamos le haya gustado y estense atentos porque el próximo capitulo es la pelea por la octava medalla, despues el gran festival de May y finalmente la liga de Hoenn.

Yop: de ahí no se si seguir en este fic o poner otro donde se vea el arco de batalla de la frontera y las últimas dos peliculas más los especiales con los rangers. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿sigo con este o lo pongo en otro archivo de fic?

Ks: y seguimos a la espera de otros tres ocs, si no hay quien se anime pues… la liga sera muy corta.

Yop:¡recuerden solo deben mandarme un mensaje privado con el nombre, descripción y equipo pokemon!

Ks: y con esto cerramos el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y tengo hambre!

Ks: nos vemos pronto y no le hagan caso a esta loca.


	27. ¡medallas y copas!

Yop: ¡Señores y señoras! ¡niños y niñas! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡no soy dueña de pokemon ni alguna otra cosa que tengan que ver con derechos de autor relacionadas con el tema o canciones que se encuentren aquí!

Ks: bueno las indicciones son….

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** Si, Ash es Ash, y sip Pik tiene razón al decir eso de la pokedex, me alegra que te haya gustado la plática entre los legendarios y la forma en que se resolvió el problema, no, yo creo que sería más… bueno al menos en este fic si serían más pero en canon también… no lo sé.. Uno de estos días me podre a contar sus títulos. xD

 **TaichiKudo534Ks** : sí la verdad es más fácil resolver una pelea cuando se sabe de qué se trata. Y yep solo le falta una medalla a Ash la cual ganara en este episodio, y sip la liga está cada vez más cerca. Sí todo va como lo planeado entonces es hoy la última medalla y el gran festival de May. Dentro de unos días finalmente la liga,…. Mejor dejo aquí el comentario porque luego are spoilers.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capitulo?

Yop: ¡Hay un maldito zancudo molestándome! Así que de antemano pido perdón por faltas de ortografía y cosas que no van en donde deberían ir.

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

-A ver, a ver, a ver si entendí. ¿Me estás diciendo que te enfrentaras a Publio con Pik, Treek y Col? ¡¿Por qué a Col?! ¡Tienes muy poco tiempo con el! – dijo Red tras analizar la estrategia de Ash.

 _"¡Es su momento de debutar! Y Col quiere pelear ¡Estoy más que segura que podrá dar un muy buen espectáculo!"_ fue la razón de la niña.

-¡pero eso no es estrategia! ¡lo mejor es que pelees con Sol o Twi! ¡Incluso Corf o Tork son buenas opciones!-

 _"…. Creo tienes razón… cambiare a Treeck por Tork"_

-¡Y sigues dejando a Col!-

Brock rio al ver la escena que estaba poniendo Red.

-bueno, ese es el estilo de pelea de Ash. Me recuerda a un chico de mirada roja que paso por mi gimnasio hace un buen tiempo y llego solo con un Charmander, Poliwart y pikachu ¿Cómo era su nombre?- dijo en indirecta

-¡Oye que al menos llevaba uno con ventaja contra ti!-

 _"¡¿eras tu?!"_

May y Max hicieron un face palm al leer los signos que puso la chica.

-Ash… era obvio que iba a ser Red ¿no notaste la indirecta?-

La chica solo negó.

-hay Ash hasta yo que soy más chico la entendí- dijo Max

La joven de pueblo paleta solo atino a mirar inocente mente a otro lado.

/Señorita Ash sus pokemon están listos/

La voz de la enfermera Joey, resonó por el altavoz y dejo que la niña se fuera inmediatamente a la recepción a recuperar a sus amigos.

"Bien escuchen todos hoy pelearemos contra Publio. Es nuestra última medalla si ganamos podemos ir a la liga con algo de tiempo, y si perdemos… pues volveremos a intentarlo hasta tener la medalla" empezó a explicar a sus pokemon.

"Así que.. ¡Demos todo!"

Sus pokemon asintieron con gritos jubilosos.

* * *

Con la energía renovada después de lo sucedido hace dos semanas en la ciudad los chicos estaban más que listos para pelear contra el líder de gimnasio.

Durante esas dos semanas la pandilla se puso a ayudar a los aldeanos a reconstruir parte del puerto, las casas destrozadas y reparar el ferry del marinero que les llevo a la ciudad.

Y ahora después de un día de descanso Ash estaba en las puertas del gimnasio dispuesto a pelear y de paso decirle hola al tipo de lentes que siempre estaba siguiéndole.

-¡Hola Ash! ¿Lista para enfrentarte a Publio? Debo decirte primero unas cuantas cosas, primero antes de ser un líder de gimnasio, Publio es el campeón del gran festival de Hoenn es la máxima celebridad en concursos pokemon por aquí así que prepárate para pelear contra un equipo fuerte y elegante-

Ash asintió.

-y segundo. ¡Suerte con esto!-

La niña sonrió antes de seguir adelante y presentarse a Publio.

-Hola Ash ¿estas lista para pelear?-

La niña asintió.

-eso es bueno, sin embargo yo ya no soy el líder de gimnasio, ahora lo es mi viejo amigo Galano. Deberás enfrentarte a él ¿está bien?-

Ash asintió. No importa lo que vendría ella lograría acabar con ello.

-bien, yo debo retirarme. Hay una junta a la que debo asistir- dijo Publio antes de irse.

-Bien Ash espero que estés lista. Esto es un seis contra seis-

"¡Perfecto! Un calentamiento antes de la liga"

El réferi salió y dio la clásica anunciación antes de que los oponentes lanzaran su primera pokebola.

-¡Vamos a dar algo de gala!-

"¡A jugar!"

-(¡estoy listo para ganar!)-dijo Col al salir de su casa móvil.

-(¡no sé qué seas pero de todos modos te destrozare!)- dijo el pokemon enemigo.

-empieza con rayo burbuja-

"Ve con granizada"

Col hiso que empezara a caer granizo dentro del recinto logrando golpear al enemigo, destruir las burbujas y cambiar a un tipo con ventaja contra el pokemon tipo agua que lanzo galano.

-interesante estrategia, pero ¿podrás con esto? ¡Usa surf!-

"¡Rayo hielo!"

El ataque de tipo agua quedo congelado por el de tipo hielo y logro hacer algo de daño al oponente, este se agregó al daño que recibía por parte del granizo.

-ve con psicorayo-

"¡usa protección!"

-wow, Ash realmente tiene buenas estrategias para usar con Col… - admitió Red desde su puesto en las gradas.

-y tú que decías era muy pronto para pelear con el. ¡Ash siempre tiene sus pokemon listos para cualquier enfrentamiento!- reprendio Max.

-eso y que aunque no lo parezca siempre sabe lo que hace- dijo May.

-Y es buena en detectar los huecos necesarios para ganar- indico Brock.

Tres minutos después y tanto Col como el oponente fueron retirados del campo.

-¡la ganadora de esta ronda es Ash! Por favor saquen su siguiente pokemon-

"¡vamos Corf!"

-Ve con todo-

La batalla duro un buen rato, hasta que Corf fue derrotado y poco despues Sol derroto a su oponente antes de caer debido a su baja resistencia al agua.

-a pesar de estar en desventaja Absol supo cómo manejar la situación y gano de manera impresionante- dijo Red.

-Así es Ash, no importa si tiene desventaja, con algo de entrenamiento podrá ganar-

-aparte hay que tomar en cuenta las habilidades especiales de cada pokemon y los objetos que cargan-

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡tú puedes!- gritaba Max.

Finalmente llegó el momento de Pik contra el pokemon estrella de Galano.

Ambos estaban en igual número de pérdidas y ganadas. Este encuentro decidiría quien ganaba el combate.

-¡rayo aurora!-

"Destello"

-usa cola de agua-

"Rayo"

El golpe fue certero y daño gravemente al pokemon, sin embargo galano hiso algo que la verdad no se lo esperaba Ash.

-¡recuperación!-

El pokemon se recuperó a la totalidad y veía de manera desafiante a Pik.

"ve con ataque rápido"

-(entendido)-

-usa hiperrayo-

"Esquiva y ve con rayo"

Un rato después los chicos estaban algo cansado y Galano que no había dejado de usar recuperación también se veía algo gastado.

"okay esto ya me arto. ¡PLACAJE ELECTRICO!"

-(¡oh si babe! ¡Dile adiós a tu suerte!)-

Pik encendió su electricidad he hiso le rodeara en una especie de aura antes de lanzarse a una increíble velocidad contra el oponente y de un golpe acabar con el.

-¡la ganadora es Ash!-

"¡SIIII! ¡POR FIN!" pensó la niña antes de saltar en alegría y correr a abrazar a su pokemon inicial.

-bueno… ese ataque si no me lo esperaba- dijo Galano.

-y en muestra de que me ganaste recibes la medalla lluvia, con eso tienes ya ocho medallas. El registro para la liga es en la isla victoria ahí en el centro pokemon de esta, la liga empieza en un mes aproximadamente así que sugiero te pongas en marcha-

Ash asintió antes de sonreír con la medalla en mano.

* * *

-Bien. Ahora debemos correr porque el Gran festival de May es en dos días al otro lado del charco- indico Brock.

-o bien podemos ser tele transportados- dijo tranquilamente Red antes de sacar una pokebola y sacar un Espion.

-Oye espión ¿nos puedes llevar a este pueblito?- pregunto Red mientras le mostraba una imagen.

El pokemon asintió antes de que sus ojos brillaran y todos fueran tele transportados.

-llegas a tiempo- los chicos voltearon a ver a Drew quien estaba sonriente y con una caja en las manos.

-¡Drew!- grito May en deleite antes de abrazarle.

Dejando a los tortolitos de lado Ash fue a registrar a todos en el centro pokemon y luego vio al cielo.

-(sucede algo?)- pregunto Pik.

"Es solo que ayer tuve un sueño muy curioso"

-(en que sentido)-

"Mew y Cel estaban frente a mí y luego se escuchaban muchas cosas raras antes de que ambos hablaran y luego me transportaban con Delia"

Pik se detuvo a pensar.

-(¿lo has tenido en otra ocasión?)-

"no, ¿por?"

-(más que un sueño suena como una memoria. Si lo vuelves a tener entonces realmente sera una memoria de cuando eras muy pequeña)-

"Puede ser..."

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos y todas al gran festival! Como siempre soy su presentadora y hoy tenemos de jueces a el señor Entretainment, la enfermera Joey y ni más ni menos que ¡la misma reina de Kanto, Kalos y Hoenn! ¡Denle una calurosa bienvenida a Delia Ketchum!-

El público estalló en aplausos al escuchar el nombre de la legendaria artista que entro acompañada de un Meganium y de Ms. Mine quienes hicieron una combinación de pétalos danzantes y psíquico para hacer a unas figuras de pétalo bailar en el escenario, antes de que terminaran en fuegos artificiales hechos de bala semilla y poder oculto.

Terminando así la presentación antes de dirigirse a la mesa de jueces.

-¡y que manera de empezar el gran festival que con una de la más geniales actuaciones por parte de Delia! Ahora pasaremos a presentar a los concursantes de este año que lograron reunir los cinco listones. En primer lugar esta… ¡Anabella!-

La lista fue pasando hasta que presentaron a May.

-¡vamos hermana!- gritaba entusiasmados Red y Max mientras que Ash hacia el mayor ruido posible con una matraca.

-¿no llego tarde verdad?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, revelando que se trataba de Norman.

-nop. Para nada, apenas está pasando May a hacer su presentación-

Caroline vio cómo su hija sacaba a un Evee y un Blaziken para dar una combinación de fuego con estrellas y bolas sombras con patadas bajas. Desde su lugar arriba de todos ellos podía sonreír al ver la cara de orgullo que ponía su esposo y la ahora nueva madre de sus hijos.

Ash parpadeo al sentir una presencia algo familiar y voltio al cielo para ver una especie de silueta al lado de un pokemon fantasma, ladeo la cabeza confusa hasta que escucho el nombre de Draw.

-ho ese es el novio de May- dio Max casualmente haciendo que Norman le mirara de mala forma.

Caroline también escucho el comentario de su hijo y vio de forma analítica al muchacho que también paso a la siguiente fase con una excelente combinación de un tipo obscuro y planta.

-muy bien es momento de ver quien pasa a la siguiente ronda…. ¡y los que pasan a la siguiente ronda son!- la pantalla gigante mostro algunos rostros y entre ellos estaban Drew y May junto con una tal Jessilina.

La segunda ronda empezó pronto y al final solo quedaron cuatro contrincantes: Drew, May, Jessilina y un tipo de sombrero de cacneas muy curioso que también era rival de May y Drew pero de una forma más siniestra.

"nunca me acorde de su nombre" dijo Ash tranquilamente después de un buen rato de tratar de localizar el dato en su cabeza.

Los combates fueron rápidos y al final solo quedo May y Drew.

Al igual que el combate pasado en donde quedaron juntos los chicos solo se bloqueaban los ataques de manera majestuosa y al igual que la última vez el combate se terminó por límite de tiempo.

-bueno… dejaremos que los jueces elijan- dijo la presentadora.

Un rato después se descubrió que Drew fue el vencedor y May quedo con el segundo lugar aunque no antes de recibir un genial premio por parte del pelos verdes que consistía de un collar un beso y la propuesta de viajar juntos.

-creo que estará bien. Pero aún falta que Ash termine su liga ¿Qué te parece si viajamos con ellos?-

-está bien.-

Caroline sonrió al ver la interacción entre su hija y su novio.

* * *

En la noche Ash estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Soñaba con una guerra y que celebi y Mew la llevaban a un lugar seguro, luego escuho pasos y finalmente la cara del profesor Oack y Delia asombrados antes de despertar.

Era la segunda vez que soñaba con eso y la verdad nunca había estado tan curiosa sobre su pasado como hoy.

Sabía que había sido adoptada y que Ash era el nombre que le había puesto originalmente sus padres antes de que Delia la adoptara le pusiera el segundo nombre y un apeido pero la pregunta sige siendo… ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Por qué la dejaron? ¿Estarían vivos? Si es así, ¿algún día los vería?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas en su mente. Y la liga a unos cuantos días de distancia.

Mew veía con algo de nostalgia y culpabilidad como su pequeña amiga estaba sufriendo por los sueños y preguntas que estos generaban.

Pero no podía hacer algo más… la verdad era que detestaba hacer que esos recuerdos resurgieran pero era por su bien, el torneo en honor al héroe caído estaba cerca y por lo tanto Ash necesitaba algunas pistas para que fuese directo ahí.

 _'¿Por qué te torturas tanto?'_

La voz de MewTwo hiso que la gatita legendaria volteará a verle.

-(no me gusta hacer esto pero sé que se debe hacer)-

 _'entiendo. ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudar a sacarle de ese estado de forma que no afecte tanto al árbol?'_

-(una mewtwoita)-

 _'Entonces iré a buscarle'_ dijo el pokemon antes de desaparecer.

Mew vio por la ventana a la ceniza de Lugia y Ho-Oh y suspiro antes de desaparecer, debía idear un plan para hacer que Ash llegara al árbol y viera la verdad.

Pero por ahora dejaría que la niña muda tuviese sueños placenteros.

* * *

Yop: lo sé algo corto que el anterior pero, la verdad no encontraba que poner como relleno antes de la liga. ¡la cual ya viene! Tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo pero ustedes pueden asegurarse de que sera un muy buen capitulo, no se si la liga estara en uno o dos episodios pero ñe ¡les prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea epica y así ir al arco de la tercera película!

Ks: muy bien pero ten en cuenta que debes terminar los ensayos de la escuela, hacer el reporte del congreso ir a *empieza ha decir un monton de cosas el la lista así que le pongo un chupon en la boca*

Yop: ¡no se olviden de dejar comentarios ica mayolo xinompaquí y feliz día de muertos! *cierra el telón*


	28. ¡maratonica liga!

Yop: Este fan ficción es público, ajeno a cualquier derecho de autor, queda prohibido el uso de los ocs sin autorización e irse sin dejar un comentario. xD

Ks: ¡deja de hacer parodia a las cortinillas de los comerciales gubernamentales!

Yop: ¡déjame ser! ¡¿Sabes que tan difícil es hacer esas cosas en el tiempo exacto?! ¡Las detesto! ¡Y más el editarlas! ¡Así que déjame hacer parodia de eso!

Ks: ¡pero ya no trabajas en la radio!

Yop: *ignorando completamente a ks* ¡las aclaraciones son las siguientes!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** yep, no te metas con las estrategias de Ash y nop aún no han ido al árbol del comienzo respecto a eso

 **TaichiKudo534:** ñe para mí que fue como el beso de latias xD anqué bueno ash es muy denso, seguro que no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ese pequeño gesto ¡pero es canon! Al igual que el pokeshipin…. El abylitchiping…. Y ¡holy light! ¡Ash tiene un buen de chicas cayendo por el pero ni en cuenta el tipo! ¿Seguros que pokemon no es un harem? Por otra parte ¡si estamos en la liga! Y respecto a lo de la tercera película tendrás que esperar dos capítulos después de la liga, ¡espero te guste el capítulo!

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capitulo?

Yop: heeee ¿será algo largo?

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

El mes vino y se fue rápidamente.

Durante ese tiempo Ash y la pandilla tuvieron algunas aventuras extra, como el sumergirse con un buscador de tesoros, conocer a una persona con severa alergia a la ceniza volcánica y aun así trabajar con esta para hacer unas flautas especiales. (Ash descubrió que la flauta azul del otro día había sido hecha por el) Drew ayudaba a Ash a preparar a todos sus pokemons durante los descansos y Red hacia periódicas llamadas para informar de cómo estaría la ceremonia de induración.

Lo que si fue difícil para la pandilla fue llegar al lugar donde sería la liga, pues debían subir por una cascada.

-esta si esta algo difícil- comento Brock.

"¡Calle victoria en Kanto es más difícil!"

-si eso es verdad pero… ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?- respondio.

-(¿no podemos hacer surf para subir?)-

"creo que no"

-(¿y si uso vuelo?)-

"No. Recuerda que solo puedes usarlo en combate y fuera de este a lugares que ya conoces"

-(¿corte?)-

"No"

-(¿escavar?)-

"¿en el agua?"

Pik y Ash parpadearon un poco.

-(he visto a otros hacerlo)-

"¡pero es agua! ¿Cómo rayos escabas en el agua?"

-(¡yo que sé! ¡Es como los asuris en Jotho! ¡De pronto cambian de género!)-

"¡Pero es agua!"

Drew veía algo asombrado la interacción de Ash y Pik.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, se había acostumbrado a la peculiar relación entre pokemon y entrenadora. Para él era algo único de ver, el hecho de que Ash tuviera miedo a los truenos y tormentas eléctricas pero fuera la mejor amiga de una creatura de esos mismos elementos.

Otra cosa que había que ver era el hecho de que Pik podía entender los pensamientos de Ash y esta entendía a la perfección la combinación de pikas chus y chas que decía el roedor. No tenía idea de que se peleaban ahora pero sabía que posiblemente era alguna tontería de la que después se reirían sin control.

-¿tienen a alguien que pueda utilizar cascada?-

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño del ferry.

-¿cascada?-

-sí, es un movimiento oculto que sirve para ascender cascadas-

Ash se quedó pensando antes de sacar a Col.

El pokemon parecido a un fantasma voltio a ver a su entrenadora.

 _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Cascada puede subir cascadas?"_

-(pensé todos los entrenadores de Hoenn lo sabían)-

-(¡pero no somos de Hoenn!)-

-(ups)-

 _"no hay problema ahora solo debes usar Cascada para subir… esa waterfall"_

-(¿¡porque en inglés?!)-

"Para no decir dos veces cascada en la misma oración"

-(¡pero hemos dicho esa palabra como siete veces en estos últimos tres minutos!)-

Finalmente lograron llegar al centro pokemon donde Ash se registró para participar en la liga y los chicos fueron a separar sus cuartos.

Tras algo de entrenamiento Ash eligió el equipo que llevaría en la primera fase de la liga.

* * *

Unos fuegos artificiales dieron el banderazo de salida de la primera parte de la liga de Hoenn.

-¡Bienvenidos a la liga de Hoenn! Muchas felicidades a todos los que se registraron a tiempo y lograron las 8 medallas necesarias para llegar hasta aquí.- el presentador resulto ser ni más ni menos que el mismo profesor Abedul.

Y como co comentarista estaba el mismo campeón de la liga: ¡Publio! Y como estratega comentarista estaba el líder de la elite fourt, el señor peñas.

-sin duda alguna la forma en que ustedes han llegado hasta aquí ha hecho que brillen, pero es momento de sudar una vez más antes de entrar al verdadero reto- dijo el de pelos turquesa.

-la primera prueba es un laberinto dentro de la misma montaña, hay que pulir las piedras para que tengan su mayor brillantes- dijo el hombre de investigaciones.

-ya lo han escuchado. La primera prueba eliminatoria está ahí- dijo el profesor mientras señalaba una pequeña montaña, -deben de pasar el desafío de la calle victoria antes de llegar al estadio donde será la liga, de antemano les digo que dentro están algunos aprendices de los elites y si tienen suerte uno de ellos peleara contra ustedes. ¡Ahora vallan! –

Ash asintió y corrió junto con Pik a la entrada de la montaña.

Ash y Pik habían logrado subir a la segunda planta y poner la piedra en el botón que quitaría los picos que les cedían el paso a la última escalera.

Sin embargo un entrenador le detuvo.

-¡quien gane pasa!- grito antes de lanzar a un pokemon tipo normal.

"¡Ve Crof!"

El cómbate duro poco y Ash obtuvo la victoria, subieron rápidamente y salieron por una especie de túnel en donde llegaron a una de las entradas del estadio.

-¡y tenemos a nuestra última concursarte! ¡Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta es la última en el tiempo límite de entrar al estadio!- anuncio el señor peñas.

Ash voltio atrás y vio cómo se cerraba la puerta.

"bien. ¿Ahora qué?"

* * *

-cielos esta vez la liga es muy corta, solo son diez participantes, esperamos que las batallas nos den algo de qué hablar- dijo el profesor al ver quienes habían quedado.

-en un momento se pondrá la primera ronda de torneos, esto será un tres vs tres y luego en las semifinales será un seis contra seis- explico las reglas Publio.

Ash camino a donde estaba el grupo de finalistas y vio a la pantalla gigante.

Las fotos de los participantes se empezaron a mover como tarjetas barajeadas y luego se pusieron en pares un vs estaba en medio de ambas imágenes y estas estaban cubiertas por el símbolo de la liga.

-y el primer combate será… - las dos primeras imágenes se revelaron mostrando a un chico de cabellos verdes que Ash reconoció enseguida como Cosmos, un chico enfermo que conoció en la primera visita a norman y después le vieron en el monte cenizas.

"wow a cosmos realmente le dio bien el aire fresco" dio Ash.

-(¿verdad que sí?)-

La segunda imagen resulto ser ella.

-(¡Bien! Tendremos un amistoso encuentro contra Cosmos!)-

Las siguientes imágenes se fueron revelando mostrando a diferentes personas.

-el estadio está divido en cuatro mini estadios. De esta manera habrá vareos encuentros simultáneos, encima de su imagen se verá el número de estadio en el que deben de estar- informo Peñas.

-(Estamos en el primer estadio. Supongo que es este)-

Los chicos tenían un espacio de aproximadamente diez minutos para relajarse y prepararse antes de cada ronda y Ash aprovecho para revitalizar su equipo y darles algunas vallas.

Red y el resto de su banda estarían en la noche para la gran clausura de la liga donde harán un concierto especial tocando la última canción que hiso.

Y ella planeaba ganar la liga para subir con ellos a hacer un pequeño solo de guitarra.

Pero por ahora debía concentrarse en el combate que iba a empezar. Sabía de antemano que Cosmos tenía la última evolución de un ralts.

"ñe da igual todos están listos para enfrentar lo que sea" se dijo antes de caminar al punto donde saldría a pelear.

"¿listo pik?"

-(¡más que listo! ¿Crees que pueda usar alguno de los movimientos especiales?)-

"a lo mejor"

-Bienvenidos al primer encuentro de la liga ¡Ash contra Cosmos!- el referí salió y dio el discurso de siempre.

-¡Empiecen!-

Cosmos lanzo a su fiel tipo planta y Ash lanzo a su amigo Pik

-¡Graveidar vs Pikachu!-

El combate fue duro pero al final Ash salió victoriosa, solo con una baja en su equipo.

Desde las gradas la pandilla animaba a Ash.

-Wow la forma en que Pik uso cola de acero para hacer algo de daño critico fue buena idea- comento Drew.

-y aunque Tork cayo contra Azuri hiso un muy buen espectáculo y gran daño con llamarada- indico Max

-La verdad es que Ash tiene una forma única de comunicarse con Sol- dijo May

-y claramente la forma en que Ash se mueve en el combate da apoyo a sus pokemons- dijo Brock.

* * *

-¡los que pasan a la siguiente ronda son los siguientes!-

En la pantalla aparecieron vareas caras que Ash desconocía y para sorpresa le tocaba pelear al día siguiente contra una chica albina de nombre Yin Montier. Si mal no recordaba había visto que la joven de cabello corto, ojos violeta y algo baja de estatura tenía en su equipo a un gengar de diferente color, un Absol y un pokemon que no conocía aun pero según so pokedex era un Banette. La pregunta ahora era… ¿pelearía contra esos tres pokemon o seria contra el resto del equipo?

-Hey Ash, logre recopilar algo de video de Yin, mira esta son sus estrategias- le dijo Max en el descaso y le mostro un video que mostraba a la chica de gabardina con capucha y dije de apariencia de un trio que Ash reconoció en su base de datos legendaria (enserio necesitaba encontrar un mejor nombre para eso) .

-por un momento pensé que era chico. Comento Drew, antes de que el joven de lentes pusiera play al video.

-vamos Shadow- dijo antes de sacar de la pokebola al gengar shiny y con este hacer un movimiento perfecto de garra sombra para acabar con su oponente el cual era un (increíblemente) un magikarp. Luego se mostraba como el pokemon tipo fantasma caía contra un tipo psíquico y la joven enviaba al absol llamándolo Kratos.

-(¿Cómo el videojuego? Si es así… ¿Por qué como el vidojuego? Digo no creo que rompa cráneos como uvas en sus rodillas ¿verdad?)- pregunto algo nervioso Pik al ver al pokemon, pero después de ver como literalmente aplastaba a su oponente (un espeon) con un cabezazo zen decidió que talvez si se trataba de una referencia.

El último en salir a escena fue el Bannette de nombre Vilain quien con un aire bromista literalmente lanzo a volar a su oponente con su último ataque.

-bueno y también tiene un Kirlia de nombre Neku, una froslass de nombre Frozt y un staraptor que se llama fley- informo Brock.

-Oh hay algo interesante en ella- comento May, -casi no habla y parece que se comunica con monosílabos-

Ash asintió a toda la información antes de dar una mordida a su postre.

Mañana iba contra ella y debía tener energía.

* * *

-y ahora ¡desde ciudad Viridiana y con un gran record en el torneo de snowpoint en sinnoh viene Yin Montier! – al mencionar el nombre la joven salió al escenario saludando a todos con algo de alegría.

-contra ¡Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta!- nuestra protagonista salió a escena con su pikachu en el hombro.

El juez salió y dio las indicaciones.

-¡bien comiencen!-

La contrincante lanzo a su fantasma de diferente color y Ash hiso lo que cualquier oponente digno de grandes cosas podía hacer.

Lanzar un tipo planta.

-¡valla extraña elección! Ash ha sacado un Septile contra el Gengar de Yin- comento el profesor.

-abra que ver cómo es que sale la situación- comento el campeón antes de ver como la seria entrenadora de Shadow lanzaba el primer ataque.

-bola sombra-

-(¡para llevar!)- dijo el fantasma antes de lanzar su ataque.

"agilidad y bala semilla"

-(entendido)-

El pokemon tipo planta uso agilidad para escapar de la bola y despues asertar un golpe con las semillas que salían como proyectiles.

-garra sombra-

-(¿tienes comezón?)-

"¡ve con hojas navaja!"

-(Me puedo rascar solo, gracias)-

El combate duro unos minutos más antes de que fuera declarado empate.

-hielo-

El frostlass hiso lo suyo y lanzo algo de nieve al cielo, logrando que callera granizo y darle ventaja en el campo.

"Torck… ¡lanzallamas al cielo!"

Sin embargo este duro poco cuando la tortuga derritió las nuves.

-aurora-

"¡Pantallahumo!"

Al igual que el combate anterior este se basaba más en estrategia que en ventaja de tipos y finalmente con un buen lanzallamas Ash logro ganar la segunda ronda del combate.

-última ronda, concursantes saquen a sus pokemon-

La chica de capucha saco a un staraptor y Ash saco a Twi.

-al parecer tendremos un combate aéreo- dijo Publio.

-As aéreo-

"alas de acero"

Los espectadores veían con gran asombro la forma en que las aves danzaban en el aire, llevando acabo las increíbles maniobras de ataque y defensa que les ordenaban las entrenadoras, logrando que la multitud detuviera su aliento al esperar que se aclarara el humo en más de una ocasión.

-¡Brave Bird!-

"¡As aéreo!"

Con una gran colisión ambas aves chocaron los ataques y lograron crear una explosión más densa que la última.

Todos mantenían sus alientos esperando a que el humo se dispersara y mostrara el ganador del combate.

Finalmente la nube negra se empezó a dispersar y veían que ambas aves estaban en el aire, muy dañadas y tratando de mantener el vuelo.

Unos cuantos minutos y el ave de Sinnoh cayó al suelo.

-¡HIAAAAAAAA!- la multitud grito al ver que la vencedora había sido Ash quien corrió a atrapar a su ave tras que el árbitro dijera el resultado.

-divertido, luchemos luego- dijo la entrenadora de capucha al acercarse a Ash y estrecharle la mano.

-ha- asintió la chica muda antes de devolver el gesto.

* * *

-Bien solo queda el combate contra otros dos entrenadores y estarás en los cuartos de final- anuncio Brock en el descanso mientras Ash tomaba algunos bocadillos y dejaba descansar a su equipo.

-la siguiente persona con la que lucharas tiene un equipo muy mesclado y también de otras regiones- explico Drew al llegar junto con Max

-¿Qué tan variado?- pregunto May

-bueno para empezar tiene un Lucario y un pokemon que no pude reconocer… es como un zorro- dijo Max

Ash parpadeo antes de señalar la cámara lucha que traía Drew. El chico mostro un video de un entrenador alegre de nombre Lans, que daba órdenes a un pokemon parecido a un perro de colores azules con negro.

 _"Ese es un Luxray"_ dijo Ash antes de sacar su pokedex y buscar en su base de datos algo respecto a un pokemon tipo obscuro que podía hacer ilusiones.

 _/hee… solo te puedo decir que es originario de Unova, no tengo mucha información acerca de ellos/_

Ash abrió los ojos al ver a un pikachu con un movimiento espectacular.

"¡Pik definitivamente debemos intentar eso!"

-(¡Se ve súper genial! Pero no el bailecito, se ve algo tonto ¡pero un así es súper genial!)-

En resumen el entrenador tenía como equipo a un Lucario, Luxray, Zoroark, Pikachu, Sylveon, y Blastoise.

 _"Sí que es variado y bien equilibrado"_ dijo Ash.

-Si, y es contra quien te toca pelear a continuación- comento Brock

-Es lo de menos Ash les va a ganar ¿verdad Ash?-

 _"¡Claro que sí!"_

* * *

El combate empezó poco después y al igual que el anterior era un tres contra tres.

-¡Ve Spark!- el entrenador dejo salir al Luxray quien dio un fuerte rugido.

"¡Vamos allá Sol!"

Ambos pokemon cuadrúpedos se vieron con recelo.

-Ash Ketchum vs Lans Kudo. Ambos nos han mostrado muy buenas técnicas y excelentes combates, ¿quién crees que gane? – pregunto el señor Máximo a sus compañeros en el podio.

-ambos pokemon son fuertes así que tendremos que esperar para ver el resultado- explico Publio.

Y fiel a sus palabras el público tuvo que esperar un aproximado de seis minutos antes de que Luxray callera junte con Sol y su canto mortal.

-okay es momento de que Knight haga su debut contra ti. ¡Adelante amigo!- Lans lanzo al lucario quien inmediatamente puso una pose de defensa.

Ash considero sus opciones antes de enviar a Col contra el pokemon.

El combate fue duro, col utilizaba sus habilidades climáticas para cambiar de forma y tener algo de ventaja contra el tipo acero, pero el jacal sabia como defenderse con esos movimientos aura que Ash estaba segurísima había visto en otra parte y que por alguna extraña razón le hacían que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta.

Pero finalmente con un rayo hielo por parte de Col terminaron el combate.

-¡y la ganadora del segundo combate es Ash! ¿Cómo saldrá el segundo?-

Lans lanzo a Flash el Pikachu.

Y Ash ovinamente saco a Pik.

-una batalla eléctrica ¿me pregunto cómo saldrá?-

-¡Flash vamos con placaje!-

"cola de hierro"

Unos minutos más tarde Lans decidió usar su movimiento z.

-¡Pikavoltioletal!-

Ash pensó en como deshacerse del ataque y recordó la habilidad de Pik.

"¡agilidad y ve arriba!"

Pik asintió.

-¡woow! ¡Ese golpe fue letal! ¿Pik habrá logrado sobrevivirlo?- anuncio el comentarista y una vez se quitó el humo pudieron ver de que Pik no estaba en donde se supone hiso contacto la bola de electricidad.

-¡¿p pero cómo?! ¿Acaso uso escavar?-

-(¡ñañañañaña!)-

Flash y Lans voltearon al cielo para ver a Pik amarrado de unos globitos saludarles antes de lanzarse en picada con un ataque rápido.

-¡¿eso era vuelo?!- pregunto el entrenador después de que el ataque acabara con el roedor eléctrico oponente.

-¡increíble!¡pik logro esquivar en el último momento la pikavotoletal con vuelo! ¡¿Quién sabía que un pikachu podía aprender esa técnica?!- grito sorprendido Publio.

-n no tengo idea de cómo es que eso sea posible- comento el profesor.

Finalmente Ash y Lans se dieron la mano y prometieron volver a pelear algun día.

* * *

-¡Ash! ¡¿Cómo es que Pik sabe esa técnica?!- pregunto grito el de pelos verdes.

 _"no lo sé, un día estábamos jugando con el disco y de pronto Pik brillo como cuando un pokemon aprende el ataque con la maquina oculta. Luego lo intentamos y si funciono…"_

Max sacudió la cabeza antes de acercarse a Ash y darle información de un tal Edrei Moroto que sería el chico contra el que pelearía, en la pantalla aparecía un joven de como 16 años de cabello castaño con algunas partes en rojo y rubio.

May inmediatamente voltio a ver a su novio con una cara calculadora y después regreso la vista a la pantalla.

-¿Qué se supone fue eso?- pregunto el de cabellos verdes.

-supongo que pensó como te verías con unos rayos- contesto Brock.

Draw inmediatamente se puso manos en el pelo. No dejaría que le hicieran algo.

Se veía algo caballeroso pero al mismo tiempo sarcástico y alegremente loco, traía un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y guantes, aparte de unos lentes y una gorra roja.

Lo más interesante era la espada a su espalda.

Según el video de sus enfrentamientos tenia consigo a un Gardevoir de diferente color, un Rigice, Blaiziken, Manetric y un Gyarados.

-bueno no sabemos cuál es su sexto pokemon pero al ser los octavos solo será un tres contra tres…- dijo May.

 _"es lo de menos, ya verán que le gano"_

* * *

-y ahora es el momento de que Ash y Edrei peleen por llegar, lo más cercano a los cuarto de final. Quien quiera que gane de esta batalla peleara contra Tyler y quien gane de esos serán quienes avancen a las semifinales ¡adelante!-

-¡ve Gardevoir!-

"¡Adelante Cor!"

-Un tipo agua contra un tipo planta. ¿Me pregunto con que nos sorprenderá esta vez Ash?- comento Publio.

-no lo sé, pero después de ver a Pik usar Vuelo no estaría sorprendido de ver a ese Corfitch usar lanzallamas- rio un poco Maximo.

La batalla empezó con algo de ataques que suben energía. La Gardevoir uso paz mental y Corf uso agilidad, subiendo su velocidad.

-¡hojas navaja!-

"¡rayo burbuja!"

Las hojas y las burbujas chocaron y anularon mutuamente los ataques.

-usa psíquico-

"escaba"

La batalla duro unos cuatro minutos y el vencedor fue el chico de cabellos cafés.

El siguiente pokemon en salir fue Twi y por parte de Edrei salió el tipo eléctrico que parecía un perro.

-¡Carga!-

"¡foco energía!"

Twi siendo resistente a los ataques eléctricos gracias a Pik pudo soportar el último ataque que envió el pokemon y con un combo de As aéreo acelerado con agilidad le dio la ventaja a Ash.

-¡ahora si no podrás contra este! ¡Ve Gyarados!-

Ash vio al inmenso pokemon tipo agua volador con algo de asombro, antes de sacudir la cabeza y tratar de enviar a Pik al ruedo.

-(¡yo no voy contra esa cosa enorme!)-

"¡oh vamos! Has peleado contra cosas peores"

-(aun así no iré)-

"¡pero eres el mejor que tengo contra ese!"

-(¡siempre puedes enviar a Treck!)-

"Tienes razón…. Enviare a Tork"

-(¡¿Por qué a el de fuego?!)-

"¡porque yolop!"

Con esa simple escusa Ash lanzo a la tortuga quien increíblemente le dio la victoria con un fuerte lanza rocas.

-¿soy yo o Ash y Pik parecían tener una discusión?- pregunto Publio a lo que los otros dos rieron.

-Ash y Pik tienen una relación muy curiosa, si fuese posible que los pikachus pudiesen megaevolucionar no dudes en que ese par lograrían obtener la maestría del movimiento en cuestión de segundos- comento Máximo.

-An vivido tantas aventuras juntas que Pik puede predecir con un 100% lo que piensa Ash – explico el profesor, -o al menos eso es lo que me ha explicado el profesor Oack-

El campeón parpadeo antes de asentir. En verdad esos dos tenían un fuerte lazo.

-la que pasa a los cuartos de final es Ash-

Ash estaba feliz. Había logrado pasar a los cuartos de final y eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba más cerca de ganar la liga.

Ahora solo debía pelear contra Tyson y pasaría a las semifinales.

* * *

La pelea fue dura y muy reñida pero finalmente gano Tyson.

Ash había sentido un jalón en la parte posterior de su mente antes de dar la orden que le daría la victoria (estaban muy empatados) y termino dando una orden errónea a Pik.

Pero eso no le quitaba el orgullo de haber subido hasta el puesto número ocho. (Por segunda vez)

Lo que si le extraño fue cuando Bruno llego.

-¡Ash! Me entere de que quieres participar en la liga ¡eso es muy peligroso! Si no tienes un buen equipo pokemon-

-Bruno- la voz de su padre hiso que el de gorro blanco volteará a verle.

-Ash quedo dentro del top 8. La liga termino hace dos horas, sigue la ceremonia de clausura ¿quieres venir?- informo el padre.

-¿llegaste al puesto número ocho? ¡wow! Eso sí es interesante. Y sí, creo iré-

-(¡pf jajajajaja! ¡¿y es el que quiere andar contigo?! ¡jajajajajjaaja! ¡¿Cómo es que no se enteró de que estabas en la liga?!)- pregunto mientras reía Pik.

"¿quiere conmigo? ¿Te refieres a pelear?"

Al escuchar la respuesta Pik se puso una pata en la frente.

-(olvídalo, eres demasiado densa para darte cuenta)-

* * *

-¡y ahora para todos ustedes! ¡The DexHolers!-

El público enloqueció al escuchar el nombre de la banda.

El escenario se ilumino mostrando a los chicos y sus pokemons.

 _-¡un entrenador tiene la opción!-_ empezó a cantar Blue.

- _de escuchar su voz interior-_ siguió Red.

 _-¡puede el combate duro seeer_!- canto Golden.

 _-¡y aquel que gane obtendrá lo que él quiera!-_ gritaron a coro Green y Yellow.

Ash y compañía disfrutaban de la música en el área VIP (cortesía de Dj DJ) junto con una buena comida.

La liga había terminado pero las aventuras continuaban, y se merecían un pequeño descanso antes de seguir en su camino.

* * *

Yop: okay hice referencia al canon en lo de que Ash fuese vencida por Tylor y lo de bruno… Al final de pokemon esmeralda, después de ganar la liga bruno se te aparece diciendo que es muy arriesgado ir a pelear contra los elite sin un entrenamiento necesario, poco después aparece el profesor y le dice que ya has ganado (si eres el personaje femenino, si eres el masculino te lo dice Esmerald) fue de ahí que surgió la idea de hacer este fic y el one side shiping.

Ks: espero que les haya gustado su participación y sobretodo el cómo quedo la liga.

Yop: lo del laberinto era referencia la juego y espero estén atentos porque ahora viene la bata de la frontera y la tercera película.

Ks: esperamos escuchar sus comentarios y de antemano damos muchas gracias a todos los que nos estuvieron apoyando y mandadno Ocs para este capítulo en especial.

Yop: por ahora es momento de cerrar el telón.

Ks. Pero nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	29. Llamadas y decisiones

Yop: Este fan ficción es público, ajeno a cualquier derecho de autor, queda prohibido el uso de los ocs sin autorización e irse sin dejar un comentario. xD

Ks: ¡deja de hacer parodia a las cortinillas de los comerciales gubernamentales!

Yop: ¡déjame ser! ¡¿Sabes que tan difícil es hacer esas cosas en el tiempo exacto?! ¡Las detesto! ¡Y más el editarlas! ¡Así que déjame hacer parodia de eso!

Ks: ¡pero ya no trabajas en la radio!

Yop: *ignorando completamente a ks* ¡las aclaraciones son las siguientes!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** ¿¡verdad que si?! xDD originalmente había una esena donde al escuchar el comentario de Máximo Ash se ponía a pensar en la forma de enseñarle el ataque a Corf pero Pik le hiso que volviera la mente al combate, (la verdad no se porque la elimine, ahora que lo pienso sonaba mucho mejor pero ñe) jajajjajajajaa xDDD si tienes razón la inocencia (y densidad) de Ash es lo que le hace Ash.

 **R. Sycore:** ¡soy honesta! Lo de Kratos me salio cuando estaba escribiendo el episodio y re leí tu PM. Me alegra saber que te halla gustado la forma en que puse tu Oc y su equipo y la verdad es que nunca me acorde de la ocarina y si, también es épico lo de la pelea aérea ¡debía incluirla! *ve el flan* ¡HAAAA! ¡A HUEVO! ¡TENGO UN FLAN Y NADIE ME LO QUITA! xD gracias por el postre ¡es mi favorito! ¿Podre tener más en el futuro?

 **TaichiKudo534:** originalmente iba a ser en dos capítulos pero al final no encontré la forma de sacarlo así por lo que quedo batalla tras batalla (al igual que en los juegos) si, el usar vuelo fue una buena manera de esquivar xD y bueno respecto a él porque no lo reconoció y ahora si es simple: internet. Respecto a tu pregunta… si aparecerán más adelante, para el torneo de Cameron y la forma en que pondré el battle frontier.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capitulo?

Yop: ¡dulce relleno con sabor a encabezamiento de arcos! Aparte de que es corto… relativamente corto.

Ks:…. adelante con el fic.

* * *

Los rallos del sol empezaban a inundar el pequeño valle que era el poblado de villa raíz, las aves empezaban a levantarse y hacer los ejercicios matinales, los pokemons pequeños y comunes convivían con los pocos animales que existían dentro de los bosques cercanos al poblado donde empezamos la aventura (hace aproximadamente un no me acuerdo que tanto tiempo) los lugareños se levantaban y hacían sus trabajos saludándose mutuamente.

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad….. de no ser por una niña que parece niño y un pikachu que corrían por todo el poblado uno tras de otro.

"¡QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI SANDWISH!"

-(¡y t hije qu lale!)-

"¡no hables con la boca llena!"

Pik se detuvo y puso el bocadillo en las patas delanteras antes de darle una respuesta a su compañera.

-(¡tu siempre lo haces!)-

"¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con la boca llena?! ¡Soy muda!"

-(¡pal punto da igual! ¡Me prometiste una botella de ketchum!)-

"¡¿y para eso me quitaste el sandwish?! ¡we bien me pudiste haberlo dicho y ya! ¡Y YA!"

May, Max, y Drew se levantaron con la constante pelea de señas y pikas que se escuchaba por el resto del lugar.

-¿tan temprano?- pregunto el de cabellos verdes.

-si… últimamente Ash ha estado muy inquieta ¿no lo creen?- comento May

-es verdad… Ash ha estado muy inquieta y en ocasiones se ve algo triste- apunto Max.

-¿Qué creen que sea?-

Delia veía con algo de preocupación como su hija adoptiva parecía estar muy decaída e inquieta. ¿Habría hecho bien en mudarse? O quizá era la forma en que fue, no le dio mucha chance a Ash de que se acomodara a la idea aunque…. Ahora que lo pensaba Ash siempre que llegaba de algún viaje se la pasaba en los lugares que conocía y apoyando al profesor Oack, teniendo amistosas rivalidades con Gary y los otros niños de Paleta e incluso iba de ves en ves a la escuela de vidrian a ayudar al profesor poncho antes de que la necesidad de aventura le llevara a un nuevo viaje.

Aquí solo conocía a Bruno, Esmeralda y uno que otro pokemon.

Brock había regresado a kanto hace unos días y la chica realmente no se veía bien.

-Creo Ash extraña mucho Kanto- dijo Delia después de un rato.

Esto hiso que los otros jóvenes voltearan a verla.

-¿a que se refiere?-

-veras Ash creció en Kanto, todos sus amigos y personas conocidas están ahí, ella sabe cada rincón de pueblo paleta y Vidrian. En ocasiones mientras descansa de un viaje ayuda al señor de la tienda de Vidrian, la enfermera y oficial y a todos en paleta. También ayuda en la escuela de por ahí… creo extraña demasiado todo eso-

Los otros asintieron.

-aparte de que la mayoría de los pokemon de Ash están en Kanto ¿verdad?- pregunto Max

-sí…. Mm…- Delia parecía pensar algo. –Me pregunto si…- con esas pistas regreso a la casa para hacer una llamada telefónica.

Curiosos, los nativos de Hoenn le siguieron.

En la pantalla de video llamada aparecía una persona con una vestimenta que recordaba a las maids, tenía el cabello algo plateado y usaba lentes.

¿?: …Efectivamente, el torneo será dentro de unas semanas ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Delia: oh bueno, es que creo sería un buen viento para Ash, tu sabes entrar al torneo y divertirse… y sería una buena manera de que se diera cuenta.

La persona al otro lado del teléfono parecido algo sorprendida pero finalmente asintió.

¿?: Entiendo. Le diré a su prima, ¿para cuándo esperamos a Ash?

Delia: para el torneo.

Tras decir sus buenos deseos Delia colgó el teléfono.

-El torneo del Héroe de Cameron será dentro de poco, creo eso animara mucho a Ash ¿Qué dicen?-

-¿Cameron? ¿Eso donde es?- pregunto Max.

-he escuchado de ese sitio ¿no se supone es un castillo?- fue el comentario del cabellos verdes.

-efectivamente, Cameron es el nombre del castillo, el reino se llama Rota está en una isla de Kanto, cerca de Paleta y si mal no recuerdo también queda cerca de aquí-

-¡wow un castillo! ¡Suena interesante!- comento May.

-pero… eso es solo por unos días ¿no? No creo que realmente le de mucho animo a Ash- opino Max

-si, tienes razón, mm… talvez pueda ir a- lo que sea que iba a decir fue opacado por el tono de llamada.

La mujer respondió y se sorprendió al ver al otro lado de la línea a un hombre regordete con lentes obscuros y playera azul.

¿?: ¡Delia! Por fin puedo contactarte ¿Qué tal has estado?

Delia parpadeo antes de reconocer al hombre.

Delia: ¡¿Scot?! ¿Eres tu? ¡Vaya que has bajado de peso! He estado muy bien ¿y tu? Parece que te ha ido de maravilla desde la última vez que nos vimos en Arrecipolis.

El hombre rio de buena manera.

Scot: Si, me ha ido muy bien. El negocio del que te comente la otra vez va de maravilla ¡ya van cuatro torneos ganados! Y el mes pasado empecé a hacerlo en Kanto, de momento hay cuatro concursantes y ninguno ha podido ganar el desafió y me acorde de que si una vez lo hacía te diría para que le llamaras a Red y que intentara el reto.

Delia iba a contestar con una pequeña disculpa respecto a Red y su nuevo trabajo cuando recordó lo que su viejo amigo y rival le había dicho.

Delia: espera… ¿dices que el desafío ahora es en Kanto? ¿Cómo cuánto dura?

Scot: bueno, debe recolectar los puntos necesarios para enfrentar a cada cerebro y los eventos para ganar puntos son mensuales en ciertas ciudades…. Diría que un buen ¿por?

Delia: ¡eso es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias Scot! me acabas de dar la perfecta solución para un ligero problema de añoranza que tiene mi niña.

Scot: ni- ¡Oh! ¿Vas a enviar a Ash al desafío? Pensé que no dejarías que fuera a alguna liga.

Delia: en eso te equivocas. Ash lleva tres ligas regionales y una estatal la ultima la gano y de las otras quedo en decimo, y dos veces en octavo lugar.

Scot: ¡eso suena estupendo! La estaré esperando.

Al terminar la llamada la señora voltio a ver al grupo.

-Tengo el plan perfecto para que Ash recora una vez más Kanto y no se sienta tan mal-

* * *

Mientras que la familia se encargaba de hacer un plan especial Ash pik y Bruno estaban ayudando al profesor con unos problemas de comportamiento de algunos pokemon del laboratorio.

-mm… Qué raro. Según estos reportes que me están llegando se han estado viendo pokemons de Hoenn en Kanto y aquí en Hoenn se han estado viendo pokemons de Jotho y Kanto lo increíble es que se han visto en estado salvaje- comento el profesor de pronto.

Los dos ayudantes voltearon a verle.

"¿Cree que se trate de adecuaciones al ambiente?" pregunto Ash

-es posible. Oh y los investigadores del centro meteorológico quieren de vuelta a Col, para ver que les ayude en un pequeño problema que tienen-

La niña asintió antes de encender el teléfono y marcar al centro de estudios climatológicos.

Una vez Col regreso al cargo de los investigadores Ash voltio a ver al profesor quien estaba hablando con Bruno.

-…¡está bien papa! Ya verás cómo me encargo de completar las nuevas entradas a la pokedex nacional- dijo el chico antes de tomar su mochila y acercarse a nuestra protagonista.

-me iré a revisar las partes más recónditas de Hoenn para encontrar esos pokemon nuevos en región. ¿tu qué harás?-

Ash se lo pensó antes de responder.

 _"Posiblemente investigue algo más con el profesor Oack antes de ir a checar lo de los pokemons de otras regiones en mi región natal"_

-Bien entonces seguiremos siendo rivales de Pokedex. ¡Cuídate mucho Ash!-

La chica asintió antes de decirle a Pik que era hora de volver a casa.

En la comida Delia trajo a discutir el asunto que Scot le había dicho.

-Ash, ¿te acuerdas de Scot?-

 _"¿el de peinado raro?"_

-Sí ese. Resulta que empezó una especie de torneo llamado Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto y quiere ver si puedes participar, es como una liga pero en chico-

"¡Suena genial! ¿Cuándo dices que puedo ir?"

Delia rio a la emocionada cara de su hija.

-si quieres salir mañana no hay ningún problema, ya compre los boletos. ¡Oh! Y llegando debes ir corriendo a Rota, el torneo del Aura Guardián se llevara a cabo dentro de poco-

Ash asintió antes de correr escaleras arriba.

Debía prepararse para la aventura, y tenía un extraño sentimiento de que en Rota descubriría algo muy importante.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en Hoenn, una organización veía con algo de maleficio ciertas muestras que tenían en su laboratorio.

-mm… así que Kid planea romper otro record y descubrir la verdad del Árbol ¿he? Que mal que yo también quiero hacerlo…- dijo un hombre mientras veía la imagen de una chica y una extraña formación rocosa que parecía un enorme árbol.

-estoy seguro que ese maldito lugar contiene el secreto de los aura guardianes y el porqué del huevo en el árbol familiar de la familia real de Rota- agrego antes de poner una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mew y la familia de Rota caerá- rio antes de que le diese un ataque de tos.

* * *

Yop: ¡wooohoo! Ya mero llega la tercera película de hoenn.

Ks: y empieza la batalla de la frontera.

Yop: se que es el capitulo más corto del fic pero eso da igual. ¡veremos dulce misterio y acción dentro de poco.

Ks: y mejor le cortamos aquí antes de que empieces a decir spoliers.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y feliz día de muertos!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	30. Lucario y el misterio de Mew 1ra parte

Yop: ¿debo decir el disclamer cada capitulo?

Ks: si porque no lo pusiste dentro del sumary.

Yop: *resignada* ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks:…. Ese es el disclamer mas corto jamas esrito.

Yop: *ignorando completamente a ks* ¡las aclaraciones son las siguientes!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop: A responder comentarios!

 **Pirita:** pude hacer que ganara, pero sería hacerlo demasiado op así que me pegue al canon he hice que perdiera, ¡pero no te preocupes! Estoy planeando seriamente hacer una secuela (me encanta la saga de DP y quiero hacer que Ash le de en su respectiva a Tobías ¡en las ligas de los juegos no te permiten legendarios!) muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero escuchar más de ti. Y yo también me pregunto eso ¿Por qué no hacer que Ash gane? Y supongo la respuesta es simple… no tienen idea de cómo hacer que Ash se enfrente a los elite.

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** yep así es Ash, (tanto el canon como esta) no duran ni medio día en casa antes de salir a la siguiente aventura.

 **R. Sycore** : ¡Sí! ¡Tengo flan! Soy feliz *danza feliz mientras canta pudin pudin mega pudin* woohoo. Bueno dejando de lado la danza del flan, ntp esperare ese fic y respecto a tu duda sobre Ash siendo algo de la familia real…. Hoy descubrirás si algunas de tus sospechas son ciertas o no ¡pero no dudes en mandarme un pm con tus teorías! Me gusta escuchar de todo un poco xD y creo que si existen las directas indirectas…. Y me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo cortito.

 **TaichiKudo534Ks:** la verdad me está dando un pequeño dolor de cabeza para los eventos de distribución de puntos (planeo meteré algunos de los que están en el juego) pero en estos aparecerán sus Ocs (algunos son torneos), luego viene el reto verdadero: ganarle a los cerebros de gimnasio ¡y déjame decirte que esos batos son un verdadero dolor en los dedos! Respecto a Ash y su pasado… hoy veras algo de eso y dentro de poco veras el resto de su reacción.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capítulo?

Yop: ¡menciones de guerra y salto temporal! Pd: ¡saquen los pañuelos les prometo lloraran con este y el siguiente capítulo! Oh y es un poco más largo que el anterior xD así que… ¿saquen palomitas?

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

Los eventos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Los dos ejércitos a punto de chocar y el reino en medio.

El corriendo a ver si existía una posibilidad de salvar a la gente y siendo atacado para no poder ver.

Correr con la habilidad de vista aura y conectarse a través de los cristales con el guardián.

 _'Amo… me temo es muy tarde. Nuestro reino queda justo en medio del campo de batalla y avanzan rápidamente'_

 _'entendido. Regresa '_

Sintiendo la duda que había en el aura de su amo y maestro decidió no seguir del todo la instrucción, sabía que tramaba algo y debía averiguar que era aunque también estaba el hecho de que estuviese preocupado por la prinsesita que desapareció tras que Celebi decidiera llevársela en mitad de pelea contra el consejo de los usuarios Aura. No había tenido suficiente tiempo como para recuperarse del duro golpe que fue perder a su esposa y luego a la princesa.

El tampoco había tenido tiempo de asimilar la situación, aun no se creía que la niña que sería su aprendiz cuando creciera fuese secuestrada por el legendario del tiempo. Había fallado como guardián de la pequeña, no fallaría con su amo.

Así que corrió, debían asegurarse de que el pueblo pudiera escapar de alguna u otra forma.

Pero no sabía lo que pasaba en el palacio.

Pues en el balcón desde el cual veía con tristeza la reina, su guardián decidió hacer algo.

-Leen, sé que debo hacer pero por favor cuida del reino en mi ausencia- dijo antes de invocar al pokemon ave de la región e irse a donde estaba cerca su fiel estudiante.

Debía salvarle aunque para eso tuviera que mentir y luego llorar, pero no podía permitir que otro miembro de su familia se fuera frente a sus ojos.

El sonido de un ave le hiso voltear a ver a su amo que aterrizo frente a el en unos riscos.

 _'Sir Aron'_

-Lucario- misteriosamente el hombre no le daba la vista, -no quiero que me sigas, abandone todo-

Gracias a que estaba con la vista aura pudo detectar que eso no era del todo la verdad.

' _amo ¿Por qué?'_

Antes de que pudiese acercarse el hombre se voltio con asomo de lágrimas y le encerró en el cristal de su báculo.

 _'¡amo!'_

-lo siento… pero no puedo permitir que tengas el mismo destino que yo- fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente dentro del báculo.

Sabía que había pasado un buen tiempo desde entonces, había sentido como pasaban el objeto de un lugar a otro, lo ponían de pie, lo volvían a mover, y daban mantenimiento.

Todo eso sintió y en ocasiones podía ver algunas cosas pero solo eso.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que quedó atrapado en ese maldito bastón pero estaba seguro de que un día saldría y le reclamaría a Sir Aron por respuestas.

Sin que el lo supiera, la historia se había convertido en leyenda y esta estaba siendo contada una vez más a los más jóvenes del reino.

* * *

Ash y la pandilla iban caminando por el puente que les llevaría al castillo de Cameron, a su alrededor iba mucha gente disfrazada con ropa de hace un buen tiempo.

-aja, según esta guía que tome antes de salir de casa, hoy es el torneo anual del Aura Guardián y parte de la festividad es ir disfrazado como en aquella época- explico Brock tras sacar la cara de un pequeño libro.

-¡¿enserio?! Y hasta ahorita nos los dices. Cielos Ash porque Mama no nos dijo eso- dijo Max sorprendiendo a todos por el hecho de que había llamado a Delia mama.

 _"en ocasiones le gusta dar este tipo de sorpresas pero supongo que si no nos lo dijo es por algo que sabe descubriremos"_

-y en eso tienes razón. En el castillo tienen un cuarto de disfraces para la gente que no está preparada- agrego Brock.

-¡eso es genial! Sin duda alguna buscare un buen vestido ¿tu que usaras Max?-

-yo buscare algo así como un paje-

 _"¡oh oh! ¡yo vestiré algo heroico!"_

-a mi algo que quede con mi tono de piel-

-Sabes Ash también deberíamos disfrazar a Pik-

-(¡ha no eso sí que no! ¡no es Hallowen! )-

"¡oh vamos! Sera divertido. Y todos pensarían que eres débil por usar un disfraz y ¡paz! Derrotas a todos"

-(bueno si lo pones de esa manera si queda bien, ¡pero no usare nada de payasos!)-

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, veía con alegría y curiosidad el fantasma de Caroline.

Alegría porque sabía que sus hijos habían aceptado de buena manera a Delia como su nueva madre y porque Ash había vuelto a su habitual ser después de unos días en Kanto.

Durante esos días Ash logro hacerse con un huevo que eclosiono y se convirtió en el nuevo miembro de su equipo, un pequeño elefante azul tipo roca.

May y Max habían jugado con un nuevo pokemon que encontraron y se hizo rápidamente parte del equipo al igual que la pequeña tortuga de agua que decidió acompañar a May tras la visita al laboratorio de Oack.

Brock se unió al equipo tras una pequeña visita a Misty y Drew decidió ir en busca de una prima que tenía un buen de no ver.

Así que la pandilla se había vuelto a hacer de cuatro. Bueno cinco si contabas a Pik.

Y sobrevolando el castillo un pokemon aterrizo arriba de una ventana antes de que brillara y cambiara de forma a un Pichu, en esta nueva forma bajo a la ventana y entro.

Justo cuando el equipo se ponía a buscar sus disfraces.

-(¿he? ¿pichu?)- dijo Pik al ver al pokemon entrar a una cortina y al acercarse vio salir a un Treecko

-(¡He!)- antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa el pokemon salto a la ventana y se fue.

Pik siendo el pokemon curioso que es, salto a la ventana y miro a vareas partes pero no encontró nada.

-¡hey Pik! ¿Qué tal me veo?-

La voz de May hiso que el pokemon volteara su atención en ella.

-(¡woow! Realmente te ves muy bien)- le dijo mientras admiraba el vestido de rosas, y blancos, con un moño en forma de biutifull en la espalda. También noto que el paliacate de May estaba ahora en forma de moño en su cabeza.

-¿may? ¿Eres tu? ¡Realmente te ves bien!- dijo Max reluciendo su traje con capa, gorro y shorts redondeados con mayas.

-¡claro que soy yo hermanito! Y tu te ves super lindo-

-¡¿Qué tal me veo?! ¿Parezco realmente un viajero de tierras lejanas?- pregunto Brock al unirse al grupo con su vestuario de algun poblador de los andes.

-¡wow realmente queda con tu tono de piel!- dijo May.

-¡Ha!-

Todos voltearon a ver a Ash que traía un vestuario de un heroico guardia de por aquella época.

-wow realmente te queda el atuendo- dijo May

-te hace ver como el medallón- dijo Brock

-todo el mundo pensara que eres niño ¡pero da igual te ves súper heroica!-

-(¡sip me gusta ese atuendo!)- Pik iba a decir algo más cuando vio la cara que le ponían los cuatro humanos y antes de lo que tardaba en decir "pikachu" estaba vestido.

"¡te ves súper súper mega lindo! E e espera debo tomarte foto" dijo Ash antes de sacar la cámara y tomar la instantánea.

"¡aaawww! Sin duda alguna esto debe estar en la portad de disco o en algún calendario _¡te ves tan lindo!"_

-esto de acuerdo con Ash ¡te ves super lindo!- dijo May al apreciar el atuendo de payasito que tenía puesto.

-bien hora de ir al torneo-

 _"¡Si! ¡ya verás que gano!"_

Sin que ellos lo supieran desde la otra ventana les veía el mismo pokemon que se le apareció a Pik.

"(jijiji Ashy está aquí. Lo mejor será disfrutar antes de que le llegue Celebi y le digamos)" pensó antes de correr al mini estadio.

Debía apresurarse si quería ver la participación a tiempo.

Caroline estaba por seguirles cuando algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamo la atención.

Ahí en la puerta estaba la fantasmagórica figura de una mujer con ropas parecidas a las que se usaban en la época medieval y al igual que ella, estaba acompañada por un pokemon tipo fantasma.

Gastly vio la escena y reconoció a su compañero guardián de fantasmas humanos.

-(hey es Mismagus ¿quieres ir a saludarles? Si mal no recuerdo ella es la princesa Nora)-

-creo que sí… me gustaría saber porque veía al grupo con algo de amor y nostalgia-

Ambos fantasmas se acercaron.

-(Gastly, tiempo sin verte ¿es ella tu carga?)- pregunto el pokemon que parecía una brujita.

-(así es. Su nombre es Caroline y estamos siguiendo a sus hijos y amigos)-

La mujer de cabellos que alguna vez fueron castaños y ojos del mismo color voltio a ver a Carolline.

-Si no os importa. Me gustaría acompañarle en esta travesía y saber un poco más de la niña a quien conocéis por Ash- dijo en una forma que reafirmaba su periodo de vida.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema pero… ¿puedo saber porque el interés en la hermanastra de mis hijos?-

La mujer sonrió.

Pero lo que fuese que dijo y que hiso Caroline abriera los ojos enormemente fue opacado para nosotros por los fuegos artificiales que daban inicio a al torneo.

* * *

Ash estaba por salir cuando una ola de inspiración le llego y empezó a imaginar la melodía justo antes de que Pik se lanzara con un potente impactrueno y destruyera el disfraz de payasito que traía.

 _Oh oh oh oh ooo ¡invencible soy!_

El oponente callo fácilmente tras una cola de hierro y Ash volvió al cuarto de espera.

 _¡en difíciles caminos! Siempre voy con mis amigos_

Al ver como la persona en el traje de armadura derrotaba fácilmente a un tipo fuego con el tipo hielo siniestro que traía se emocionó aun más.

 _¡sin rendirme sin descansar! ¡Avanzo a la batalla final!_

Siguió su turno y de igual manera termino rápido.

 _Oh oho hoho oh Pokemon ¡batalla avanzada!_

Finalmente llegó el turno de pelear contra el último oponente: la persona en el traje de armadura. Quien fuese quien ganase seria la nueva aura guardián.

Mientras Ash repasaba la canción y daba órdenes en el balcón el mismo pokemon se ponía en la tabla donde estaba el pokemon de la reina y cambiaba de forma para imitarle.

Al pasar por algo la Meid personal le vio sorprendida mientras parpadeaba para ver si veía bien cambio de forma a un Aipom.

-(¡vamos Ashi! ¡Vamos Ashi!)- gritaba entusiasmada la pokemon.

 _¡oh oh oh! ¡Batalla! Invencible soy ¡pokemon!_

Con ese último coro Ash decidió dar la mejor orden en hace un buen de tiempo.

"¡RAYO A POTENCIA TOTAL SIN DAÑARLE!"

-(¡años sin usar esa técnica!)- dijo Pik antes de lanzar un rayo que se vio desde unos kilómetros a la redonda y siendo letalmente certero.

-¡la ganadora del combate es Ash de Pueblo Paleta! ¡y es nuestra nueva guardiana!- declaro el árbitro.

La persona de enfrente se quitó el casco dejando ver que era una chica también. Obviamente mucho mayor que Ash y apenas se iba a acercar para felicitar a Ash cuando Brock se puso frente de ella.

-¡oh mi dulce doncella en armadura de oro! Soy su fiel sirviente Brock de- antes de que pudiese decir algo más Max decido aparecer y llevárselo jalándole de la oreja.

-¿es eso normal?- pregunto la joven tras ver como Ash no le hacía mucho caso.

Al ver el asentimiento de ambos ganadores la joven negó con la cabeza.

-en fin, soy Kid tu pelea fue asombrosa. Espero pelear contra ti pronto-

La chica asintió antes de seguir a todos al castillo.

* * *

Ya estaba por anochecer y el baile en honor al guardián caído seria dentro de poco.

-tienes que jugar un papel dentro de la ceremonia, que es el tiempo que dura el baile- informo la Meid quien Ash reconoció como la señora Medi con la que abecés hablaba su mama.

-(Solo espero esto no termine como en Shamuti)- dijo Pik juguetonamente.

"Pues… he estado sintiendo esta rara sensación de que todo el castillo se me hace conocido y que nos están viendo… también siento que conoceremos a un legendario dentro de poco"

Pik se puso algo preocupado al escuchar eso.

-(¿Cómo es que estas teniendo Deja vus?)-

"no estoy segura, pero… hay algo que me tiene con dudas existenciales"

Pik frunció el ceño.

Nunca antes Ash había tenido dudas de quien era o de donde había venido (salvo en Shamuti. Ahí tubo algunas dudas de si misma tras saber que era la elegida) siempre había aceptado el hecho de que era adoptada y que algún día sabría de su pasado, pero nunca se lo había pensado tanto o había estado tan preocupada por eso como ahora.

"Ñe disfrutemos de la …. ¡woow! ¡Ese tipo se parece a mí!" el pensamiento de Ash quedo totalmente opacado por admiración al ver el retrato de un hombre con vestimentas iguales a las que tenía en ese instante , cabello del mismo color y con piel más morena aparte de ojos color azul.

-(¡si que se parece!)-

"Apuesto a que fue un super héroe que murió en una batalla legendaria y.."

-ese es Sir Aron, el ultimo Aura Guardián de este reino. El desapareció tras hacer que la armonía regresara en una crisis muy fuerte y salvar así al reino- explico la reina.

"no fue tan legendaria pero… ¡aun así fue genial! Ya está a partir de ahora es mi nuevo héroe favorito"

La reina sonrió amablemente al ver la admiración que nacía de la niña, para luego recordar lo que Delia le dijo que debía hacer… después de la ceremonia le diría la verdad.

Mientras eso pasaba en el recinto, por afuera un hombre de barba y lentes veía de forma maliciosa al árbol del comienzo, y se infiltraba a un cuarto del castillo.

-jejeje, ¿veamos? ¿Dónde estás pequeña nota que diga a donde fue a parar el ultimo cabo de aura real?- dijo mientras veía los documentos antiguos que estaban ahí.

* * *

-En honor a Sir Aron empezaremos este baile tradicional, en acción de gracias por sus heroicas acciones así como en honor de la princesa perdida en el tiempo-

"¿princesa perdida en el tiempo?" pregunto Ash antes de sacudir la cabeza y aceptar el báculo que se le otorgaba.

-Este es el báculo de sir Aron, ahora te pertenece por esta noche- tras que Ash le aceptara la reina se voltio al publico.

-¡larga vida a la guardiana Ash!-

-¡LARGA VIDA!- resonó la muchedumbre.

-(¡je! Si supieran lo de tu problemita no estarían diciendo eso)- rio Pik de buena manera.

 _'Sir Aron… ¿Por qué?'_

La respuesta de Ash quedo olvidada tras que escuchara esa vos en su mente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto la Meid al verle algo desconcentrada.

 _"escuche una voz"_

-yo no he dicho nada-

Ash decidió dejarlo de lado.

Una vez el baile empezó vio como May bailaba con un chico mayor y como Brock le decía algo a Kid con las líneas de: permítame mover la chancla con usted.

Pik se unió al Aipom que les había seguido desde que ganaron el torneo, en la pista de baile y las mesas de comida cerca de esta.

Ash río antes de sacar al resto del equipo el cual consistía de Treck, Twi, Fi (el elefante nuevo) y Corf.

Sol se había quedado en el laboratorio del profesor Oack para predecir y evitar otro ataque por parte de bandas delictivas.

May al ver eso dejo salir a su equipo de cuatro pokemons quienes rapidamente se unieron a la diversión que traía el Aipom.

-jajaja- "esperen yo también voy" dijo Ash antes de intentar levantarse pero ser detenida por la señora Madi.

-el guardián debe quedarse aquí a vigilar el baile hasta que se acabe-

"¡sin divertirse! Cielo eso debe ser muy aburrido" se dijo antes de caer rendido con un suspiro. Pero su desanimo duro poco al ver al pokemon rosa que imitaba sus movimientos.

"bueno" pensó, "al menos ya se con quién puedo jugar un rato" rio antes de intentar hacer que el pokemon fallara en uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

Pik y los demás siguieron al Aipom a un lugar escaleras arriba donde habían muchas cosas para jugar.

-(¡woow mira esa mecedora en forma de Suicune!)-

-(son las aves legendarias en un móvil)-

-(¡pelota!)-

Cada uno de los pokemon se adueñaron de un juguete mientras que Munchlax decidía ir por algo de comer.

Fue en ese instante que Kid decidió desaparecer para buscar algo de información respecto al castillo y la presencia de Mew.

Aunque Meowth estaba cerca escuchando y decidió seguirle por el techo.

Max estaba buscando al resto de los pokemon cuando vio al gloton pokemon de su hermana llevarse el tazon más grande con fruta.

-¿A dónde va?- quiso saber, antes de seguirle.

Justo en eso Meowth vio como Kid se lanzaba a otra parte del techo para tener una mejor vista de la habitación en la que estaba Mew y el resto de los pokemons, al intentar seguirle casi se cae de no ser porque con la cola se agarró del para rayos aunque… no le sirvió de mucho, termino callendo pero en la habitación donde estaban los pokes.

-(¡¿Qué producto de frijol?!)- grito Pik al ver al tipo normal en el suelo y la ventana rota.

-auch, no me vuelvo a quejar de seguirles a ustedes bobos-

El Aipom decidió revelar su verdadera forma mientras veía con curiosidad a ese pokemon parlante.

-(¡m m Mew?!)- gritaron los pokemons al reconocer al pokemon tipo psíquico con apariencia de gato rosado.

-(¿Cómo es que hablas?)- pregunto la pokemon rosada.

Sin darse cuenta de que la estaban viendo desde la ventana.

Kid sonrió al ver a Mew distraída, y abrió dos pokebolas de las que salieron dos pokemons idénticos, ambos color morado obscuro con partes rojo, garras blancas y gemas en la cabeza.

-escuchen, necesito que le pongan este rastreador a Mew. Sé que un cazador de leyendas anda por aquí cerca y prefiero tener a ese Mew bajo rastreo en caso de que algo pase- dijo mientras les mostraba un pequeño artefacto en forma circular.

-(Entendido ama)- dijeron ambos Weavile antes de tomar el artefacto y saltar a la ventana.

Y fue ahí cuando el caos empezó.

Tres cosas sucedieron a la vez en ese preciso instante.

La primera fue el tipo misterioso fue visto por uno de los guardias y este escapo con un pergamino en mano mientras era perseguido por unos cinco guardias que no le dieron alcance.

La segunda fue cuando los Weavile atacaron por error a Mew y Pik junto con el Meawth del equipo roquet empezaron a contra atacar, pero al final los tipo siniestro fueron más rápidos y terminaron hiriendo a Pik que cayó en las patas del tipo normal y Mew decidió teletransportarlos, sin saber que Max había visto cuando los teletransporto y Kid vio a donde volaban.

Y la tercera cosa fue la que más impacto tubo en nuestra protagonista, pues cuando estaba en la decimocuarta ronda de piedra papel o tijera con el pokemon de la reina cuando esta se levantó y pidió al guardián que hiciera la señal para empezar los fuegos artificiales.

"¿la señal?"

-usa la pose del guardián- le susurro la Meid y con los labios señalo el retrato a espaldas de Ash, la chica asintio antes de poner una pose similar y ver con gran asombro y alegría como los fuegos artificiales empezaban.

 _'¡¿Por qué sir aron?!'_

Ash descubrió de donde venía la voz y vio con curiosidad la gema hexagonal del baston.

"¿hay alguien ahí?" se preguntó y con asombro vio que la gema brillaba.

-¡HA!-

El ahogado grito hiso que la reina volteara justo a tiempo para ver cómo el bastón parecía tener vida propia y después de un gran forcejeo con Ash un rayo de luz saliera cuando esta puso el bastón en el suelo, y de este rayo se materializo un pokemon bípedo que Ash reconoció inmediatamente en especie, pero la forma en que se fue contra ella no le agrado mucho.

 _'¡¿Por qué Sir Aron?!'_

"Telepatía…. No sabía que un pokemon no legendario pudiese aprender telepatía" pensó la joven antes de ladear la cabeza.

 _'¿¡por que no me respondes?!'_

-¿ha?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el pokemon se confundiera.

Esa no era la voz de Aron.

Aron tenía una vos suave pero obviamente era más grabe que la que acababa de escuchar y ahora que lo pensaba… era más alto.

De poco apoco abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un rostro que, si bien se parecía no era el.

 _'¿pero que?'_

Al voltear a otra parte vio que era el mismo salón de trono pero con personas festejando, confundido y en busca de respuestas salió corriendo.

* * *

No entendía que pasaba.

Todo era similar y al mismo tiempo distinto.

Los edificios eran los mismos pero pintados de diferente manera, había más vegetación de lo que recordaba y fuentes donde el sabía había solo estanques o estatuas.

Una luz multicolor le hiso ver al cielo, fuegos artificiales se apreciaban en su magnitud.

 _'¿Por qué están celebrando? ¿No se supone que el castillo está bajo ataque?'_ al correr por un pasillo vio algo extremadamente familiar y tubo un pequeño flashback

 ** _El lugar era similar, solo que más antiguo y sin fuentes, o laberintos de árboles. En esa misma ala del castillo el y su amo, un hombre que respondía al nombre de sir aron. Tes entre morena y aperlada, cabellos azabaches y ojos color azul, de aproximadamente metro y medio, musculoso y de gran espíritu._**

 ** _El hombre estaba frente a unas puertas de madera con buenos detalles en estas._**

 ** _-Muy bien Lucario, a partir de ahora este será tu nuevo hogar-_**

 ** _'entiendo amo'_**

 ** _-te enseñare todo lo que se del aura para que puedas defender el reino. Pero aparte de eso, quiero que seamos amigos ¿entendido?-_**

 ** _'Por supuesto amo'_**

 ** _Sir aron sonrió y acto seguido abrió las puertas dejando ver una recamara._**

De vuelta en el presente Lucario abrió las puertas, pero en vez de encontrarse con la cama, la mesa de noche y el porta velas se encontró con extrañas cajas de vidrio encima de pedestales que dejaban ver objetos que parecían muy antiguos pero que el reconocía se usaban hace apenas unos días… o lo que para el eran días..

-Lucario-

La voz dulce le hiso voltear a ver a alguien que reconoció enseguida y lleno de felicidad dijo su nombre:

 _'Reina Leen'_

-me temo que no soy quien crees- dijo la mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos dorados.

Justo en eso las luces se encendieron de golpe dejando ver a la Perona que sin duda alguna tenía un parecido enorme con su reina pero los ojos eran de diferente color al igual que la tonalidad de su piel.

-Reina Leen fue una de mis antepasadas, yo soy la actual reina de Rota: Lady Rin-

 _'P pero ayer…'_

-créeme Lucario, puede que parezca que fue ayer, pero la verdad es que no has estado en este palacio por casi cuatro siglos.

 _'¡¿qué?! ¿c cómo es que eso es posible?'_

 _"¡Viaje en el tiempo!"_

La respuesta mental algo primitiva pero con suficiente resonancia de aura como para dejarla escuchar hiso que volteara a ver a la persona por la que confundió a Sir Aron.

Al verle parpadear la joven se empezó a explicar tanto mentalmente como con extrañas señas.

 _"O viajaste en el tiempo o la gema del bastón funciono como una pokebola contenedora de tiempo… bueno el punto es que estas en el futuro, y sé que suena raro pero es verdad. ¡Tengo un amigo que es de cuarenta años atrás! ¡lo conocí junto con Celebi! Esa vez tuvimos que escapar de este humano malo que quería capturar a celebi y que por error se trajo a Sam, entonces tuvimos que detener al cazador obscuro junto con Suicune y revivir a Celebi para que pudieran volver a casa, ¡así que si es posible! ¡Pero no te preocupes Lucario! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a que te actualices!"_

La reina rio a la forma en que la muchacha se expresaba. ¿también podía escucharle?

-Creo que mi prima lejana Delia comento algo sobre eso..-

 _"¡¿MAMA ES SU PRIMA?!"_

-Así es, prima lejana- al ver la cara de asombro y duda la reina sonrió con dulzura y a pesar de su apariencia Lucario pudo percibir algo de preocupación.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes, mi querida sobrina y espero que estés aquí lo suficiente para poderte decir algunas. Son deseos de tu madre-

Al ver la cara curiosa y ladeada de la muchacha Lucario tuvo otro Flashback.

 ** _Acababa de despertar por el extraño sonido que hicieron las trompetas reales. Y el gran alboroto que había en el castillo._**

 ** _¿Qué estaría pasando?_**

 ** _-¡Lucario! Sir Aron requiere su presencia en el dormitorio de la princesa Nora-_**

 ** _La voz de uno de los soldados con el mensaje le hiso asentir y correr al lugar al que debía estar._**

 ** _Al entrar se encontró con la imagen de una princesa Nora en cama muy cansada y con Sir Aron sosteniendo un bulto blanco al que le hablaba con algo de amor y orgullo._**

 ** _'¿amo?' pregunto._**

 ** _-¡ja! ¡Lucario! Ven tienes que ver a la princesita Ash-_**

 ** _Con esas palabras Lucario se acercó y vio el contenido del bulto._**

 ** _Enredada en mantas se encontraba una criatura humana muy pequeña y débil, piel rosada y cabello desordenado del mismo color que aron. La humanita abrió los ojos para mostrar unas orbes color chocolate y una boca sin dientes._**

 ** _Lucario ladeo la cabeza curioso._**

 ** _Y la niña le imito._**

 _'¿Ash?'_ pregunto tras reconocer a la persona frente de el.

"he… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Espera! ¡¿e es ese otro truco que se puede hacer con el aura?! ¡woow eso es súper genial!"

' _N no, no podemos saber el nombre de alguien por el aura'_

"entonces… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

 _'Fácil…. Yo te vi nacer'_

La reacción no fue la esperada por parte del pokemon pero si por parte de la Reina.

La chica dejo caer el bastón de Aron (que aún lo traía consigo) los ojos abiertos como plato y la boca imitando a un pez, se cerraba y volvía a abrir.

"N n no, n no puede ser" se decía a si misma tratando de asimilar la noticia.

 _"¡E eso es imposible! Y yo nací en un pueblo que fue destruido hace doce años f fui dejada en una canasta c con una nota y y Ma mama me encontró…. ¡c cómo es posible q que eso sea cierto! ¿n no me estarás confundiendo con otra Ash? ¡¿Talvez un Ash?! Uno que no tenga por segundo nombre Sa.."_

 _'Ash Satochi, ese es el nombre que se le dio a la princesa de la unión entre kalos y kanto dada en el reino de Rota. Desapareciste cuando tenías unos cuatro meses después de que Celebi te salvara del ataque al consejo del aura'_

-¡HA!- Ash negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas de frustración y miedo salían de sus ojos.

No podía ser verdad.

De todas las opciones que habían sacado ella y Pik de manera juguetona respecto a su pasado tuvo que ser la de que un pokemon viajero del tiempo la llevara al laboratorio de Oack.

¡NO! S si era eso cierto entonces ella era la princesa perdida en el tiempo y eso significaba que dejaría de viajar y tener que vivir encerrada en un castillo de por vida.

Como si el tener diez años para toda la eternidad no fuese suficiente.

La niña resolló.

Necesitaba el consuelo de Pik, o el de Lug, ¡Suic!… ¡el sabia como consolarla y era amigo de Celebi!, ¡celebi podía aclarar esa duda!

Por si no fuera suficiente el hecho de haber descubierto abruptamente que eres princesa y que llevas más de cuatro siglos perdida, Max entro con una noticia que hiso el pesar de Ash se volviese peor.

-¡Mew se llevó a Pik!- esas cinco palabras resonaban más en su mente y la niña de Ho-Oh, Lugia y Raiquaza lloro.

Lloro no solo porque había descubierto una muy inesperada pista de su pasado, lloro porque su mejor amigo, compañero de aventuras y hermano había sido separado de ella y no se dio cuenta, ni pudo hacer nada para cambiar ese simple hecho.

El llanto era del corazón.

Un llanto que resonó con el ambiente e hiso que lloviera y la mayoría de los pokemons que estaban cerca también se llenaran de tristeza.

"¡PIK!" el grito mental resonó al ritmo de los golpes que daba en el frio y duro cemento del suelo del castillo.

Y ahí se quedó llorando bajo la lluvia hasta que Lucario junto con Treck lograron meterla al castillo.

* * *

Yop: ¡¿Qué tal el primer capítulo de esta tercera película!? Muy impresonante ¿no? Espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto pero aun tengo ciertas cosas que debo de acomodar para que quede.

Ks: y que no se te olvide hacer las tareas.

Yop: ¡eso ya lo tengo contemplado en el calendario!

ks: en ese caso es momento de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!

Pd: ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 52 COMENTARIOS! ¡Y 20 SEGUIDORES APARTE DE 26 FABORITOS! ¡GALLETAS VIRTUALES PARA TODOS! *lanza un montón de paquetitos de galletas*


	31. Lucario y el misterio de Mew 2da parte

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡si que lo es!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop:¡ A responder comentarios!

 **Cutesaralisa:** ¡Te extrañe! Tenía mucho de no ver un comentario tuyo, me alegra saber que aun sigues el fic y… por experiencia sé que cuando uno pregunta eso, las cosas se ponen más ilógicas xD tranqui que al rato se compensa todo por lo que pasara Ash.

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** ¡me sigue encantando esa frase! Y no te preocupes más derroto veras un intento de "calmar" a Ash por parte de un trio legendario, y lo de la lluvia con truenos no la puse porque se me hacía más para un momento donde realmente estuviese enojada xD.

 **TaichiKudo534Ks:** Tierra, roca ¡siempre confundo esos dos! Pero gracias por alumbrarme (nuevamente) al rato voy y corrijo el capítulo. Sip se complicaron un poquito y me agrada que te gustara el giro inesperado y ¿puedes esperar menos? xD ntp aún faltan dos capítulos para eso, tengo tiempo para relajarme y planear bien las cosas.

 **:** *lee una parte de tu teoría y ve a otra parte despistadamente* em… bueno tu teoría realmente se acerca en una enorme cantidad, ¡peor hoy veras hasta qué punto! Y sip Ash es princesa ¿presilla? *busca en un diccionario* heeee… tomare eso como forma de reaccionar. ¡haaaa! *ojos kawai antes de explotar* ¡OH YHEA! TENGO UNA ROSCA DE FLAAAN ¡ni Obama tiene eso! ¡Admiren todos tengo una rosca de flan y ustedes no! ¡muajajajaj! *se compone* xD ¡mil gracias por la rosca! Y espero ganarme algo igual con este capítulo nwn.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia sobre este capítulo?

Yop: ¡menciones de guerras! ¡Legendarios que no saben guardar secretos y apuestas! Oh y es un poco más largo que el anterior xD así que… ¿saquen palomitas?

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

Las cosas no pintaban bien en el castillo.

En primer lugar el modo tristón y preocupado de Ash mantenía a la Reina y sus amigos muy preocupados.

Lucario estaba tardando en asimilar que la princesita había crecido en este tiempo y que ahora estaba con ella, aparte que de alguna manera Sir Aron salvo el reino todos esos años atrás.

Y para acabarla unos guardias entraron diciendo que hubo un robo en el cuarto de los pergaminos históricos reales.

Ledy Rin se masajeo la cien.

Era un evento raro tras otro y sin mucho tiempo para recuperarse de estos.

"¿alguien sabe a dónde se llevó Mew a Pik?" la repentina pregunta hiso que Lucario voltease a ver a la niña.

 _'Posiblemente al Árbol del comienzo. Siempre se llevaba los juguetes ahí'_

Lady Rin vio a su lejana sobrina y asestara hasta cierto punto, lo mejor era que recuperara a su pikachu antes de que decidiese decirle el resto de la verdad.

-Lucario, ¿es cierto que puedes ver el aura?-

' _si alteza'_ la pregunta era algo inesperada pero de todas formas contesto con sinceridad.

-Entonces, ¿puedes guiar a Ash y sus amigos en su travesía para recuperar a Pik?-

 _'Por supuesto'_

-yo también iré-

Todos voltearon al escuchar la nueva vos y descubrir que se trataba de Kid, aunque ahora traía un atuendo extraño y el cabello recogido en coletas anti gravedad.

-¡¿Cómo es que no pude reconocerte antes?!- grito Brock antes de literalmente inclinarse y pedir perdón.

-¡eres kid Summers! ¡Tienes el record mundial por romper el mayor número de records mundiales! Y trabajas en secreto para la policía internacional-

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso ultimo?!-

-lo dice la placa de los lentes- apunto Max

-bueno si, todo eso es cierto. Estoy aquí para resolver el misterio de Mew y el Árbol, aparte de que tengo rumores un cazador de leyendas anda por aquí tras Mew y el misterio de la princesa del tiempo, así que iré con ustedes-

La reina asintió.

-me alivia saber que mi sobrina contara con tu apoyo- dijo en forma de consentimiento.

-Pero es muy noche y todos estamos cansados, mañana a primera hora partirán, Madi les mostrara sus habitaciones. Oh y Lucario, una cosa no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo… este castillo sigue siendo tu hogar, siéntete libre-

 _'Gracias alteza'_

Ash decidió hacer una pregunta que tenía un buen tiempo dándole vuelta.

"¿Por qué pensaste que era Sir Aron? ¿Era por el atuendo?"

 _'tu aura, se parece a la de él'_ respondió, "aunque… no me extraña)" pensó.

 _'y ese pikachu, ¿tu eres su dueña?'_

La pregunta saco de onda a Ash y logro que riera un poco.

-jajajaja- "yo ¿dueña de Pik?" –jajajaja- la chica negó con la cabeza, "¡Soy su mejor amiga! Y entrenadora. Nos llevamos como hermanos ¿si un amigo tuyo estuviera en problemas, no querías ir a salvarle?"

La respuesta la medito un poco.

 _'supongo. No tengo amigos'_

Ash ladeo la cabeza y le tomo de una pata antes de sacudirla y luego decirle buenas noches.

 _'¿he?'_

-es su forma de decir que ya eres su amigo-

Lucario vio con curiosidad a Max y luego a su pata.

"(Al parecer, aun le agrado)" Pensó, luego miro el retrato de su antiguo amo. "(Si le digo de su familia… ¿me seguirá queriendo como amigo? Y aún falta ver si Sir Aron realmente abandono el reino)"

Ash cerró los ojos esperando poder encontrarse con Lu o Ho. Necesitaba fuertemente el alivio de sus "papas" pokemon

Había intentado hablar a través del espejo Giratina, pero Pik no respondía a su pequeño espejito así que decidió dormir y esperar que todo fuese a ir bien.

* * *

La tormenta no había pasado desapercibida por el trio de cachorros que estaban en más sintonía con la ceniza de Ho-Oh, después de todo, ellos también eran cenizas del ave legendaria y la más pequeña de todas era la más especial y necesitaba apoyo en ese mismo instante.

EL viento del norte, el relámpago del sur y las montañas del este sintieron el modo tristón de su hermanita y en ausencia de su madre ellos debían ir a protegerla y animarla.

-(¿lo sentiste?)- pregunto el encargado de purificar el agua, una vez se reunió con sus hermanos.

-(Sí. Algo ha perturbado enormemente a la ceniza menor ¿Qué creen que la haya entristecido tanto?)- pregunto el rayo.

-(no lo sé, pero nos necesita. Si no es para ayudarla a salir del lio en que este metida, lo será para apoyarla moralmente)- fue la respuesta del que vigilaba las montañas.

-(en ese caso vamos. Ash nos necesita en Rota)- declaro el de pelaje azul.

Los otros dos asintieron antes de empezar su marcha, llegarían a medio día.

Mientras eso pasaba en alguna parte del mundo, nuestro misterioso hombre con ambiciones negativas examina el pergamino conocido como "El secreto de Aron"

-…Sé que es lo mejor para ella pero aun así mi corazón anhela que podamos estar como una verdadera familia, como las que veo en la ciudadela cuando hago mis rondas… sé que para mí es más importante mi gente que el trono así que… solo espero algún día podamos estar libre de peligros…Amada ceniza, donde quiera que estés espero puedas leer este pedazo de papel y saber que siempre te amé y en donde sea que me encuentre vigilare por ti-

El hombre dejo de leer.

-así que… la princesita era algo muy querido para Aron, ¿sobrina tal vez? O quizá… bueno es lo de menos. Ahora sé que debo encontrar a Celebi y que mejor manera de atraerle que con su viejo amigo Mew- rio al ver un tapete donde ambos legendarios jugaban en una parte cercana al palacio.

-una vez encuentre a esa princesa y acabe con ella, ¡todo el legado del aura y la familia de Rota desaparecerá!- agrego antes de reír de forma maniática que posiblemente le haga terminar con un muy fuerte dolor de garganta.

* * *

La mañana llego y con él la partida del pequeño grupo de expedición en el todo terreno de Kid y Lucario corriendo frente a ellos para guiarles por el mejor camino al árbol.

Brock al ser mayor de edad, iba en el asiento del copiloto, May, Max y Ash iban atrás y de manera incognita Jessie y Jeims iban en la cajuela.

Cuatro horas después el grupo se detuvo a comer.

-Muy bien, los cocineros fueron muy amables en darnos este lonche, enseguida lo reparto- dijo Brock antes de ponerse a trabajar.

-va uno para Ash- May paso el plato a la niña que, si bien se sentía mejor, no paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo Lucario la noche anterior y en donde estaría Pik.

-Este para Max, y ¿he?- Brock busco el plato pero encontró a un pokemon comiendo de este.

-sáquese, ese es el plato de Kid-

-(¡no seas tan malo!)-

Ash al escuchar el pokemon se levantó de un salto y fue a ver de qué se trataba. May y Max también.

Lucario veía la escena desde una piedra en que se había sentado a comer algunas flores silvestres y veía como el grupo se amontonaba alrededor del pokemon que finalmente aprovecho un momento para escapar con la comida.

Siendo el pokemon justiciero que era, no podía hacer que eso pasase, así que bajo tomo el plato de la cabeza del pokemon y le dio unas de las flores.

 _'no debes tomar las cosas que no son tuyas'_

Un rato después los chicos estaban de vuelta en el vehículo y lucario nuevamente era el guía, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente y cuando todos bajaron a ver qué pasaba Ash noto ciertas cosas en el ambiente. Tales como: falta de mucha vegetación, erosión muy reciente entre las rocas, y pequeños charcos de agua.

 _"géiseres"_

 _'si'_ Lucario asintió justo antes de que el primero se activara.

-y parece que están muy activos- comento Brock.

-¿Cómo cuanto tardaran en apagarse?-

Ash miro a su alrededor y puso total atención a ciertas cosas a su alrededor y pudo apreciar que no muy lejos habían algunas aves, y puso una mano en el suelo. Mientras ella asía eso, Lucario ponía una pata delante de él y se concentraba.

 _"Mañana" 'Mañana'_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Eso llamo la atención de todos.

-Sé que Ash puede predecir ciertas cosas por las señales naturales que hay, pero… ¿Cómo lo lograste tú?- pregunto Brock ya acostumbrado a la extraña forma que tenía su amiga de saber ciertas cosas constantes al clima.

 _'yo lo sé por el aura, ¿Cómo es que?'_

"Naturaleza, hay señales en ella.., solo hay que saber leerlas" fue la respuesta de Ash.

Lucario parpadeo, quien le habría enseñado eso a la joven.

-¡hey miren! ¡Son aguas termales!- la voz de May hiso que el grupo se acercara y decidiera pasar un buen rato relajándose antes del siguiente tramo.

-¡Vamos Ash! Recuerda que te harán bien a tus huesos- le dijo Max a la niña cuando esta estaba algo triste de entrar sin pik al agua.

-¿bien a sus huesos?- pregunto Kid la misma cosa que Lucario traía en mente.

-Ash tiene la enfermedad X y en ocasiones los huesos le falta algo de minerales así que las aguas termales son un muy buen tratamiento para ella- explico Brock.

-oh entiendo… ha de ser feo el no poder crecer jamás-

Lucario ladeo la cabeza, ¿a qué se referían con ese término?

Antes de poder preguntar vio como los chicos se relajaban y otro pequeño flashback vino a su mente.

 ** _El entrenamiento había sido duro y ambos estaban deteniéndose en las aguas termales. Aron tenía los pies dentro del agua y se veía muy relajado._**

 ** _-Vamos lucario, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?-_**

 ** _'No amo, así estoy ben'_**

 ** _-¡oh vamos! Debes aprender a relajarte- le dijo antes de guiarle al agua._**

 ** _-¿y bien?-_**

 ** _'tiene razón, amo. El agua es relajante'_**

-¡Ha!-

Lucario salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la única silaba que podía hacer Ash. Y ahí estaba ella con su traje de baño color azul con negro y blanco (de pieza completa) haciéndole señas para que entrara al agua.

 _"¡ven descansa un poco! El agua esta buena"_

Lucario negó con la cabeza, sí entraba al agua solo traería más recuerdos dolorosos. En vez de acercarse, decidió ir a buscar un buen lugar para que sus compañeros humanos pudiesen descansar.  
-¡hey miren!- la voz de May hiso que Ash y Max fueran a donde estaba ella y vareos pokemons, cerca de una pared rocosa.

-Creo que es una flor- dijo señalando algo que había en un peldaño alto.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" pensó Ash antes de empezar a trepar.

-Wow, Ash si que sabe trepar- dijo Kid sorprendida por la rapidez y facilidad con que la niña escalaba la saliente.

-se aprenden muchas cosas cuando eres la única niña en el pueblo- comento Brock recordando una conversación similar que tuvieron en su primer viaje por Kanto, donde la niña de pueblo revelo que era la única joven en paleta y debía de arreglárselas con Gary.

Ash llego hasta la flor y se sorprendió de ver que estaba hecha de una especie de cristal, por estarla admirando no se acordó que lo mojada que estaba hacia que la tierra donde ponía el pie se aflojara, o bueno… se acordó cuando su pie perdió el apoyo.

-¡AH!- Ash grito entre asustada y sorprendida e intento agarrarse de la planta solo para venirse abajo con ella.

Lucario al escuchar el grito corrió a ver que sucedía, solo para ser algo salpicado tras que Ash callera con un enorme Splash en el agua.

-¡no tenías que arrancarla!- le grito May para luego parpadear.

Todos pero absolutamente todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo con algo de asombro y curiosidad.

 _"¿tengo algo en la cara?"_ pregunto.

-¡Brock trae rápido la cámara!-

-¡en eso estoy!-

-(Conque así te ves con el pelo ordenado y hacia abajo… debo admitir que te ves más niña)- comento Treck haciendo que Ash parpadeara y se pasara una mano por el mojado cabello que en vez de estar por sin ningún rumbo y venciendo a la gravedad, parecía que estaba planchado y le llegaba un poco antes de los hombros.

"¿Por qué sospecho que no escuchare el final de esto?" se preguntó antes de sacudir la cabeza y salir del agua, sin embargo la mano de May en sus hombros le hiso saber que el infierno había comenzado.

Al voltear a verle solo trago saliva al ver la cara brillante y determinada que tenía.

-¡Debemos aprovechar y darte un cambio de look!- dijo.

Lucario se recuperó de su nuevo flashback referente a la planta que termino en manos de Max, cuando vio sorprendido a Ash correr a esconderse de May y está gritando que posiblemente una media cola alta le vendría bien.

Al parecer algunas cosas no han cambiado desde su época.

Las mujeres seguían siendo muy cuidadosas de su cabello y forma de ver.

Un tiempo después los chicos se habían cambiado y secado, y ahora estaban terminando de cavar un hueco para replantar la flor.

-Bien, esto ha de ser lo suficientemente profundo- dijo Max

"Okay, yo la saque así que yo la planto" dijo la chica muda antes de tomar de May la planta y que esta brillara, sorprendiendo a todos.

La planta se abrió y dejo escapar una pequeña esfera de luz que proyecto el momento exacto en que Ash caía al agua antes de que la esferita se apagase y volviese entrar a la planta y esta se cerrase.

"¿Qué cucos?" pensó Ash.

-¡esa es una flor del tiempo!- aseguro Kid tras haber observado lo sucedido.

-¿flor del tiempo? Pregunto el resto del grupo.

-se dice que una flor del tiempo te permite ver sucesos del pasado, siempre y cuando una persona con aura la active. Ash cada vez apuntas más a que eres la princesa perdida en el tiempo- fue la respuesta de Kid.

"¡pero nadie me dice de que se trata eso!" grito mentalmente antes de poner la flor en su lugar.

Finalmente en la fogata, todos estaban contando algunas historias.

-oye Ash- la repentina vuelta de atención a ella le saco un poco de onda. Estaba otra vez sumida en los pensamientos que le habían generado el saber del secuestro de pik y el hecho de que era posible ella fuese una princesa nacida siglos atrás.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a pik?- pregunto Kid.

Ash sonrió.

Lucario estaba algo interesado en es historia. Había escuchado decir muchas cosas sobre ese pikachu.

 _"Pik al principio no me quería. El deciaba ir en busca de aventura, derrotar bandas delictivas y estar hombro con hombro con su entrenador al derrotar legendarios y pensaba que con mi problema de mutismo, el iba a ser mi niñero… estaba tan enojado que huyo y por accidente hiso que una banda de feroces aves come ojos se fueran tras él, creo que fue en el momento en que le salve de un pico taladro que vio el que podía confiar en mi y después, cuando pensé era mi último momento, el salto y soltó un gran trueno, y fue cuando supe que yo podía confiar plenamente en el"_ rio un poco.

 _"a partir de ese momento Pik pudo entenderme sin necesidad de señas y yo pude entenderle sin necesidad de palabras y al final de cuentas los deseos de Pik eran los mismos que los míos y terminaron cumpliéndose"_

Lucario recordó que ese era el mismo tratamiento que tenía con Aron antes de que este le traicionara.

 _'eres una tonta'_ comento. Logrando que Ash voltease a verla con curiosidad.

 _'¿Cómo sabes que no sintió lastima por ti? O que te está usando estoy seguro que el te abandono?'_

"¡Pik nunca haría eso!"

 _'entonces en un tonto por pensar en cosas como eso'_

Esto hiso que Ash se levantara de un salto.

Podía soportar rodos los insultos tirados hacia ella pero nunca uno hacia sus amigos y menos a sus pokemons.

Y todos sabían que quien se metía con los suyos terminaban con unos buenos moretones, tal como el puñetazo que Lucario recibió y la verdad nunca espero.

-¡Ash!- gritaron todos.

Lucario voltio a verla mientras con una pata sostenía su lado adolorido ¿Quién rayos le habia enseñado a pegar tan bien?

"¡Retira lo dicho! ¡no tolerare que insultes a mis amigos y mucho menos a un pokemon! ¡no me importa si tu también eres uno! "

Lucario también dio su golpe y Ash esquivo con gran maestría.

Ambos estuvieron luchando por un rato hasta que cayeron al agua.

Donde Brock y kid fueron a separarles.

* * *

Pik despertó en un lugar desconocido, estaba en una muy cómoda cama de hojas dentro de una canasta (muy bonita por cierto) Mew flotaba arriba de el y el gato parlante del equipo roquet estaba sentado cerca de la cama. La cual por algún motivo tenía muchos juguetes a su alrededor.

-(¡que bien que despertaste! Así podemos jugar un rato más, ¡oh oh! ¡Hay mucho que mostrarles! ¿con que debo empezar? ¡las burbujas!)- dijo antes de literalmente levantarlos en el aire y lanzarlos por una puerta falsa de un tronco, cayendo en un tubo verde lleno de burbujas del mismo color que subían.

Mew se acostó sobre una y veía divertida como Pik y Meawht se aferraban a otras.

-(¡a que es divertido!)-

Pik empezó a reír.

-(jajaja ¡si que lo es!)-

-Tal vez lo sea para ti, miau. ¡Esto es terrorífico!-

-(¡oh vamos! Te acostumbras después de la tercera vuelta)-

Mew veía orgullosa como su plan estaba funcionando. Puede que no fuese como lo planeo originalmente pero al menos sabía que Ashy estaba en camino junto con Lucario, ahora solo debía esperar a que MewTwo encontrara esa piedra para hacer que los obstáculos en el viaje de Ash para rescatar a Pik desaparecieran.

Pero por desgracia no conto con que Pik estaría igual de nostálgico que Ash.

-¿enserio quieres regresar con la boba?- pregunto el gato.

-(Ash es mi hermanita y puedo sentir que me necesita, claro que voy a regresar con ella)-

-(¡espera! Debes de ver mi yo-yo)- dijo Mew antes de sacar el juguete en forma de un pokemon.

Al ver que casi no tenía respuesta fue en busca de otro buen jugete.

Durante ese momento Pik voltio al cielo.

-(satoshi)- murmuro.

Lucario vio como Ash se despertaba en mitad de la noche, como si hubiese escuchado que alguien le llamase y vio directamente al árbol.

"Pik" pensó

* * *

El día siguiente llego y la banda reanudo su marcha, aunque a mitad de esta Lucario se detuvo y vio a sus alrededores.

-¿sucede algo?-

 _'fue aquí donde quede atrapado en el bastón'_

Los chicos bajaron del coche y vieron alrededor.

-¡miren! Hay una flor del tiempo-

Lucario fue y la toco.

 ** _Las imágenes mostraba a Sir aron y Lucario, el ultimo inclinado al primero y con los ojos cerrados._**

 ** _'Sir Aron'_**

 ** _-He abandonado todo, no me sigas-_**

 ** _'Amo ¿Por qué?'_**

 ** _Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más Sir Aron lanzo el báculo y este atrapo a Lucario._**

 ** _-Lo siento… pero no puedo permitirme perder a otro miembro de mi familia… espero el día estes fuera puedas ver y comprender- dijo antes de saltar y subir a lomos de un pidlloto._**

Ash que era muy observadora pudo ver que el hombre tenía asomos de lágrimas y que realmente no habia abandonado por querer sino por evitar que le sigues a un destino.

 **'¡¿Por qué me abandono?! ¡¿a que se refiere con eso?!'** intentaba ganar respuestas lucario.

De pronto la tierra parecía temblar y pronto vieron a los ejersitos de pokemon y gente chocar.

-¡May tengo miedo!- grito Max antes de correr a los brazos de su hermana.

Kid y Brock veian con proecupacion la situación y Ash estaba mirando con preocupación a Lucario y la escena.

El pokemon Aura olvido que eso era una vista al pasado y empezó a lanzar ataques.

"¡Lucario es solo algo del pasado! ¡ya no están peleando!" le grito mentalmente la niña antes de acercarse a el y tlaquearlo.

Eso hiso que Lucario volviese en si.

 _'¿Ash?'_

La niña le vio.

"Es solo una parte del pasado, ya no están aquí y ¿crees que " cualquiera que iba a ser su pregunta quedo cortada al ver como una luz turquesa invadía el lugar y al desvanecerse salían muchos pétalos de sakuras que hicieron los bandos enemigos detuvieran su pelea.

 ** _-oye, ¿estas son las tan famosas saludas?- pregunto un miembro del ejército rojo._**

 ** _-si, ¿no son hermosas?- respondió el miembro del ejercito azul que estaba frente a el._**

 ** _-Si que lo son…-_**

 ** _-sabes, desde que los vi quería preguntar… ¿Qué son esos pokemon? Dijo el chico señalando a un pokemon nativo de Hoenn._**

 ** _-ho ese es un Blasiken, son nativos de nuestra región. Deberías ir un día tenemos unas muy bonitas playas y volcanes-_**

 ** _-¿volcanes? Aca solo hay uno. Creo que sí ire ¿quieres un trago de saske? Conozco un buen lugar cerca-_**

 ** _La memoria termino cuando el mismo pidgioto recogió el báculo._**

 _'Pero… ¿Cómo es que se detuvieron?'_ pensó Lucario y tras pensarlo un poco recordó una lección dada por Aron, _'¡entonces el fue a habar con Mew y el árbol! Pero ¿Qué fue lo que dio a cambio de la paz?'_

De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y voltio a ver a Ash.

"perdón por todas las cosas feas que te dije ayer" dijo antes de empezar a llorar.

Lucario pudo ver entonces a una niña con un intenso lazo con los pokemon.

 _'Ash, prométeme que jamás abandonaras a Pik'_

La niña estaba por asentir cuando recordó un evento que en secreto solo ella y Pik recordaban.

"no puedo prometerte eso"

 _'¿¡Porque no?!'_

"si hubiese una forma de salvar a Pik de seguirme a un suicidio para mejorar una situación y que en respuesta este me odiase. Prefiero vivir con el dolor que sería su mirada de odio y traición que al saber que tendría la misma suerte que yo. Eso por casi pasa cuando nos conocimos, y… la verdad, yo solo soy una pequeña luz que un día se apagara, si me voy de todos modos seria como abandonarlo ¿no?"

Lucario parpadeo. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que en esa niña tomboy y muda hubiese tanta sabiduría?

-(¡intrusos! ¡Intrusos!)-

Lucario pudo sentir el aura del pokemon antes de poder lanzar a Ash fuera del rango que ocasionaba el escavar de un pokemon.

"¡¿y ese de dónde salió?!"

Ahí frente de ellos había un pokemon que parecía ente un robot y una roca.

-(Intrusos en el árbol, váyanse antes de que les matemos)-

"¡No crees que eso es algo grosero!"

-Es un Regirock- grito Kid al reconocer al pokemon y la base de datos legendaria de Ash le dijo algo muuuy interesante.

"¡pero si estos son de Hoenn y Sino! ¡Que rayos hace uno de esos por acá!" luego voltio a ver como empezaba a cargar un ataque.

"¡Hyperrayo!" reconoció el movimiento antes de indicarles a todos que corrieran.

Lucario lanzo un aura esfera y luego les dijo que le siguieran, entrando finalmente al árbol.

-Ash que dice tu base de datos, de ese chico- quiso saber Brock.

La niña cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.

 _"Son originarios de Hoenn y Sinnoh, forma parte de un trio y este obedece a otro regi uno mucho mas grande que se dice dormita en una montaña de Sinnoh y que cuando el glaciar se mueva el despertara"_

-okay entonces… ¿crees que los otros tres estén por aquí?-

 _"Es probable"_

 _'¿Cómo es que sabes eso?'_

"un pequeño regalo que me dio Ho al iniciar el viaje"

 _'¿Quién es Ho?'_

"Es ¡Aerodactyl!" Ash corrió a esconderse tras de Lucario y este curioso voltio a ver que habían llegado a una especie de claro dentro del árbol donde estaban muchos pokemon que se creían extintos conviviendo con pokemons normales.

 _'¿Qué tiene de malo los Aerodactyls?'_

"¡Que me quieren comer!"

-Ash es casi comida por uno, y debo admitir que fue la primera vez que vimos uno, desde entonces le tiene un poco de miedo. Pero Ash tienes que ver esto-

La niña trago saliva antes de asomarse y asombrarse.

El lugar realmente era bello.

"wow"

Ash empezó a correr.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kid

 _"¡Por Pik! Puedo sentirle, solo debemos seguir subiendo ¿verdad lucario?"_

' _si, han de estar arriba'_

-Entonces andando-

Justo cuando ellos se fueron apareció el duo de siempre.

-¡este lugar es muy bonito!- grito Jesie.

-si que lo es- comento James.

-¿Dónde crees que este nuestro gatito?-

-yo digo que por allá-

Y detrás de ellos reapareció Regirock.

-¡hay patitas pa que las quiero!- gritaron antes de empezar a correr.

Los chicos llegaron a un lugar que parecía una planicie.

"¿es por aquí?"

 _'si'_

-jajaja ¡fiuuufiuuuu!- Ash rio un poco antes de dejar escapar un silbido.

Mew estaba jugando con Pik y Meahwt cuando escucho el silbido.

"(¿¡cómo llego tan rápido?!)" pensó.

-(¡Ash está aquí!)- dijo Pik antes de empezar a buscar una forma de llegar lo más cerca posible y responder su llamado, el pequeño roedor corrió entre vareos túneles hasta llegar a un precipicio.

-(¡SATOCHI! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!)-

Ash y Lucario esperaron unos segundos antes de que el grito resonara por el eco.

-¡jajajajaja! ¡ha ha!- grito feliz Ash al escuchar el grito de su compañero y con renovadas fuerzas y alegría corío pendiente arriba para llegar con su amigo.

Oh eso hubiese sido si un Regice no se hubiera decidido a salir y decir "hola" de manera abrupta.

-(intrusos váyanse de aquí)-

"¡solo quiero a mi Pik!" grito mientras corría a refugiarse.

-Ash ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brock al ver como regresaba corriendo.

 _'Regice está por acá'_ respondió lucario, antes de ver como un rayo hielo iba dirigido a ellos y el le intercepto con una aura esfera.

 _'Rápido por ahí'_ el grupo corrió a buscar refugio.

Solo para toparse con otro de los regis.

"¡¿tu también estas aquí?!" grito Ash.

-¡chica usa tus poderes mágicos contra esos!- grito una voz que la pandilla conocía a la perfección.

-si venimos contigo es porque realmente estamos desesperados- admitió Jesie al momento de llegar con ellos.

Y tras ellos el primer Regi que les ataco: Regirock.

Ash vio a vareas partes, estaban realmente rodeados.

Viendo que no había de otra se voltio a Kid.

 _"Ni una palabra de lo que pasara ¿okay?"_

-entiendo-

La joven se metió la mano al bolsillo especial de su chaqueta y saco el medallón.

 _'¡¿quieren dejarnos en paz?! ¡yo solo vengo por mi compañero pokemon! ¡Mew lo trajo aquí! Y Lucario quiere saber qué paso con Sir Aron, Kid viene porque tiene reportes de un cazador de leyendas que anda tras Mew y Brock, May y Max vienen conmigo porque también quieren rescatar a Pik'_

Lucario y Kid abrieron los ojos al escuchar la voz mental de la niña muda.

Y los ojos del pokemon aura se abrieron como platos al ver el medallón en la mano de la joven.

Los Regis se detuvieron y examinaron el medallón, antes de hacer una reverencia.

-(Mil perdones, señorita elegida. Es nuestro deber cuidar que no halla intrusos en el árbol, les dejaremos pasar y vigilaremos que nadie más que ustedes estén aquí pero… no dijo que intenciones tienen los humanos de cabellos coloridos)- dijo RegiSteel.

-nuestro compañero y amigo Meawht también fue traído aquí. ¡Juramos no decir nada ni tocar nada!- dijeron tras que Ash tradujera.

-(Entendido. Si usted está en busca de Lady Mew la encontrara en la copa. Iremos a revisar el lugar en busca de otro intruso que puede ser el cazador que dicen)-

 _'Gracias por su comprensión y por favor tengan cuidado'_

Con eso los regis se fueron por donde vinieron y dejaron paso libre a la pandilla.

* * *

-me permiten preguntar ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kid.

-Ash es la elegida, ese medallón le permite hablar con telepatía y dar fe de su título- explico Brock.

-y con esta van cuatro veces que nos salva de apuros- dijo Max riendo antes de que el equipo siguiera su camino.

Mew siguió a Pik y el gato parlante hasta otro acantilado donde vieron a sus respectivos amigos pasar un puente de piedra.

"(se me olvido decirle a los Regis que solo los asustaran un poquito)" pensó la legendaria, pero al ver que no eran seguidos supuso que Ash había encontrado una forma de decirles que n iban a hacer daño.

-¡vamos de una ves Pik! Nuestros humanos nos buscan-

Sin que ellos lo supieran el enemigo a vencer había pisado la entrada al árbol y maliciosamente decido infectarle, dejando caer unos pequeños drones que tenían programado perforar los cristales que se encontraran a su paso.

-Regirock reeegirok- el ruido hiso que volteara a ver al legendario de roca que salió de la nada y preparaba un ataque.

-fm, no serás nada contra mi querido golem- dijo el tipo antes de sacar a un pokemon inmenso de tipo roca característico de unova.

-ahora si me disculpas, debo ir por una princesa que se cree héroe- dijo el hombre antes de encender una mochila cohete y ascender.

* * *

-menos mal que nos perdonaron la vida, ahora podemos ir en busca de nuestro gato- dijo Jesie avanzando un poco más deprisa que el resto del grupo, pero Jemie vio algo que le helo la piel.

-j j jesie t t te-

-¡hay jeims! No sabía que quisieras declarar ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡AYUDA!- una enorme creatura de colores anaranjados se tragó a la chica frente a los ojos de los demás.

Y tras de esa venia otra que tomo al miembro masculino del equipo delictivo, quien al verse perdido saco a sus pokemons antes de ser tragado por el árbol.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- grito aterrado Max.

-si mis cálculos son correctos son los anticuerpos del árbol. Algo ha pasado que cree somos paracitos y están buscando la forma de eliminar lo que sea que este lastimando al árbol- dijo Kid.

-¡pero yo no soy un gusano!- comento Max

 _"Kid, lleva a los demás fuera. Yo iré por Pik y Meawth, tengan cuidado. Creo esto es obra de ese cazador de leyendas y si es así Mew me necesita"_

La chica asintió antes de irse por un túnel.

"Lucario.."

 _'me quedare con usted. No la pude defender de pequeña y ahora que se su papel en este mudo es mi deber protegerle, no solo por la promesa que le hice a sus padres. Me quedare con usted hasta el final, ¿eso asen los amigos cierto?'_

Ash sonio antes de asentir y empezar a correr.

Tenían tiempo límite y debían darse prisa.

* * *

El trio llego al palacio y la reina se sorprendió de ver a los subordinados de Ho-Oh

-¿e en que puedo ayudarles?- dijo

Entei siendo el único que había decidido aprender telepatía se acercó a la mujer.

 _'Sentimos una gran tristeza por parte de nuestra hermanita humana, ¿Dónde esta Ash?'_

-Mew se llevó a su compañero pokemon y fueron en busca de el al árbol. Les guía el Lucario de Sir Aron y hay posibilidad de que un cazador de leyendas este interviniendo- dijo y para su sorpresa y preocupación uno de los cristales que invadían su reino brillo de una forma rojisa.

-¡hay no! ¡el árbol está en problemas!-

 _'Evacue, nosotros iremos a ayudar a nuestra hermana y compañera legendaria'_ dijo entei antes de seguir a sus hermanos al camino del árbol.

Kid y los chicos llegaron a una planicie cerca del piso donde estaba el pequeño paraíso pokemon, solo para ser interceptados por un tipo de lentes obscuros y barba de chivo.

-¿Cómo has estado Kid?- dijo de forma burlona.

-¡Vendetta! ¿Qué le has hecho al árbol?-

El hombre rio.

-¿yo? ¿Cómo haces para adivinar mis culpas? Y para tu respuesta, solo le puse un ligero resfriado, no lo matara pero… si debilitara a mi captura-

-oh mira… ya está empezando- dio y señalo al grupo tras de ella que estaba siendo tragado por los anticuerpos.

-¡No!-

Iba a ir a tratar de salvarles pero un disparo le detuvo.

-¿no intentaras detenme? Una carrerita por ver quién gana a Mew- dijo antes de irse

Kid solo gruño antes de aplanar un botón en sus lentes.

-Artur necesito todos los planos del árbol del comienzo y la mejor ruta a la copa. Vendetta está aquí-

Un afirmativo se escuchó del otro lado antes de que lloviera algo de información en sus lentes.

-Bien. Debo ir por Ash y Mew-

* * *

Ash había sacado a Corf y Trek para que le ayudasen a retraer esas cosas mientras corrían por los túneles en busca de Pik y Mew.

Pik llego a un lugar donde habían unos extraños pilares de cristal que cruzaban a otros túneles y tenían mucho viento entre ellos.

-(¡Satochi!)-

Ash estaba por cruzar un túnel cuando escucho el grito de Pik y entro a otro túnel siendo seguido Por sus pokemon y Lucario.

 _'Ash, ¿A dónde vas?'_

"¡Pik está por acá!" fue la respuesta antes de salir del túnel.

"¡Pik!"

-(¡Ash! Por acá)-

La niña voltio y vio a dos cuevas arriba a su preciado compañero.

"¡Pik! Aguanta amigo ya voy"

-(Esta bien pero ten cuidado, dudo mucho que Char llegue a salvarte como la última vez)- el grito.

Y para asombro de Lucario y nervios de sus pokemon la niña se lanzó a correr por los pilares de cristal, atravesando al viento para llegar con su compañero, y este también empezó a correr para re encontrarse con su amiga del alma.

"(Bueno)" pensó Mew al llegar y ver como corrían para re encontrarse "(quizá me pase un poquito al secuestrar a Pik)"

Luego vio con algo de preocupación como Ash se dejaba caer al precipicio para salvar a Pik y la gorra de la chica salía volando.

La legendaria estaba por usar sus poderes psíquicos cuando una chica salió de la nada al estilo trazan y salvo a los compañeros de destino.

Viendo que estaban a salvo Mew fue por la gorra.

-…esas cosas se los tragaron-

-¿incluso a mis cuates?-

-si-

-¡nooo! Me quede sin amigis- gritaba el gato parlante.

-(Ash que bueno que llegaste, no era mi intención quitar a Pik pero..)-

"¡Mew! No hay mucho tiempo hay un cazador buscándote y ¡mejor corremos que vienen esas cosas!" grito Ash.

-(¡por aquí!)- dijo la legendaria guiando a Ash y sus amigos a un lugar cerca al corazón del árbol.

Si lograban darle la cantidad exacta de aura al árbol antes de que fuese tarde podían salvar a todos.

Sin embargo los anticuerpos fueron más rápidos y al llegar a una cámara antes de la del corazón del árbol, atrapo a Kid.

"¡KID!"

La muchacha dejo salir a sus pokemon antes de ser tragada.

-(¡¿PERO QUE "#"%#"#! FUE ESA ¡"#$#"$ QUE SE LLEVO A LA TIPA NUEVA?!)-

"¡lenguaje! Y es un anticuerpo, piensa que nosotros los humanos somos bacterias"

-(¡deja de regañarme y corre por tu vida!)-

Sin embargo fue algo tarde, Ash siendo Ash se tropezó con una piedrita y termino siendo atrapada por uno de los anticuerpos.

-(SATOCHI)- grito desesperado Pik e intento quitarle esa cosa a base de ataques pero era imposible. La joven saco a sus dos pokemon faltantes antes de despedirse de sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-(¡n no te dejare!)- lloraba Pik mientras intentaba sacar a Ash de la cosa esa, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-(n n no… ¡no! ¡NO! ¡por favor regresa! Dejare de burlarme de tus canciones, dejare de meterme con tus sandwishes ¡pero por favor regresa! Peleare contra todos los Garados que me encuentre ¡por favor regresa Ash!)- Pik no aguanto más y dejo que su corazón llorara.

Talvez solo talvez sus lágrimas podrían regresarla como cuando MewTwo decidió entrar en modo genocida.

Pero por más que lloro no pasó nada.

Mew estaba enojada consigo misma. ¡otra vez le fallo a Aron y Nora! Pero no ahora ella sabía qué hacer, dejo el gorro de Ash en las patas de Pik y fue al pilar de cristal más cercano. Una vez ahí brillo de una extraña tonalidad verde que le permitió comunicarse con el árbol.

 _'saca a Ash, y el resto de los humanos que te comiste ¡ellos no son intrusos! El resto esas cosas voladoras raras si lo son'_

Y el árbol entendió porque las cosas naranjas surgieron y dejaron a los humanos.

-(¡amita!)- gritaron los Weavles mientras tumbaban con un abrazo a Kid.

Pik tenía el corazón encogido.

-(a ash)-

La niña se sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

"¿Pik?"

-(¡ASH!)- Pik se lanzó a los brazos de su humana seguido del reto de sus pokemons quienes la tumbaron.

-(¡nunca más dejes que te coman! ¿Me entendiste? ¡No dejes que te coman los arboles de roca gigante!)-

-(¡Ashy! ¿Estás bien?)-

Ash voltio a ver a su amiga Mew.

"Claro que lo estoy Ros, ¡mil gracias por sacarme de ahí! ¡Cierto debemos de esconderte! Viene un"

-¡mi plan funciono! Veo cómo te debilitas terriblemente Mew, una vez estés totalmente venerable te atrapare, mientras disfrutare comiendo algo de palomillas-

 _"¿palomillas?"_

-Sí palomillas- dijo antes de irse.

Ash voltio justo a tiempo para cachar a Mew antes de que callera en el suelo.

"¡Ros! ¿Qué pasa?"

-(e el infecto el árbol… e el árbol y yo estamos c conectados)-

 _'¿hay alguna manera de salvarle?'_

-(s sí… síganme)-

Mew intento levitar pero volvió a caer y Ash siendo la buena niña que es le pido que le dijese por donde a través de la mente.

Una vez vio el camino corrió.

-oh no, no se me escaparan- grito el hombre antes de ir tras ellos pero fue detenido por Regice.

-(Corra elegida, y salve a Mew)-

-(algo está muy mal. Regirock está bajo. Debemos apresurarnos Ash y Mew están en problemas puedo sentirlo)- dijo Suicune

Con un gran asentimiento los tres pokemons apresuraron el paso con agilidad.

Los chicos llegaron a una cámara donde había una especie de fuente en medio del cuarto, pero lo que llamo la atención de Ash no era la luz que caía de una de las partes del techo al gran cristal que estaba bajo de este. Oh no a Ash le llamo la atención la figura que estaba a un lado.

Ahí encerrado en cristales estaban unos guantes y tras estos una figura humanoide con ropas similares a las que ella traía en el torneo.

"Lucario"

El pokemon aura voltio a ver a la elegida. Quien señalo la columna que le había llamado la atención.

' _Sir Aron'_ dijo Lucario antes de acercarse y usar su vicion aura.

 _'¡aún está vivo! ¿Cómo es eso posible?'_

-(n no era s su tiempo…) respondió Mew antes de señalar a una flor del tiempo.

Ash se acercó y la activo, dejando a todos ver cómo fue que Sir Aron llego a la cámara y le dio su aura a Mew con tal de salvar al reino.

-(c con algo de aura puedo r restablecer el árbol)-

' _En ese caso, lo are'_ Lucario empezó a concentrarse para sacar el aura necesaria y rodear a Mew pero no era la suficiente.

Ash decidió tomar los guantes de Aron "prestados" antes de concentrarse y ayudar a su amigo.

Entre ambos lograron hacer una esfera lo suficientemente grande para atrapar a Mew, sin embargo Lucario al ver las descargas eléctricas que recorrían el cuerpo de su amiga la empujo.

Nora y Caroline habían visto con horror como sus hijos habían sido tragados por esas cosas y luego regresados a la normalidad gracias a las acciones de Mew y al saber que todo fue por culpa de ese hombre que quería desasirse de Ash, Nora no lo soporto.

Sabía que era su momento de irse y que con la fuerza que le ataba a ese mundo podía salvar a Lucario y que este cuidara de su niña por lo que reuniendo todas las fuerzas sobrenaturales que tiene un fantasma se lanzó y tumbo al pokemon entrando ella en la esfera con una cara de satisfacción al ver como su hija empezaba a reaccionar por la pérdida de gran energía vital.

Caroline sabía que Nora necesitaría algo de ayuda así que también satisfecha con el hecho de que sus niños estarían bien al cuidado de Delia se unió a la mujer de siglos atrás para salvar a Mew.

 _'P princesa Nora…'_ dijo Lucario al verle.

-has hecho bien, pero por favor… cuida de mi esposo e hija- dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de la esfera junto con Mew, quien voló al centro del árbol e hiso que brillara con gran resplandor.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada y atenta de Kid y cinco pokemons, de los cuales reconoció a cuatro.

"¿Suic, Tei? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" los sucesos pasados se amontonaron en su cabeza antes de abrir los ojos en busca de Ros y Lucario.

-(Ros y Lucario están bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Me diste un buen susto!)- le grito Pik.

"si estoy bien… pero ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?" pregunto a los legendarios.

-(Ash, venimos porque sentimos tu desesperación y shock sobre algo. Y por lo que veo... ya es tiempo de que te digan la verdad sobre tu pasado)-comento Suic.

"¿Mi pasado?"

-(así es Ashy, ¿Dónde está Mew?)- la nueva voz hiso que la niña volteara a ver a un pokemon que parecía por todas partes un tipo palnta/hada.

"¡Cel!"

-(aquí estoy Celebi, solo tuve que hacer unas cosas… y bueno, como lo prometimos a la princesa y al caballero todos esos años atrás… Ash Satochi es momento de que sepas que sucedió ese día)-

"¿y que paso?"

-(bueno veras… la princesa Nora fue quien escribió la nota con la que te encontraron, las cicatrices en tus mejillas son por parte de los cazadores de aura que atacaron a tu madre cuando iba a presentarte ante el consejo del aura. Nora murió en el incendio del lugar pero nos invocó y pido te lleváramos a un lugar seguro, justo en eso entro Lucario y yo sabía dónde debías estar así que te lleve al laboratorio del profesor Oack)- empezó Celebi.

"entonces… si soy la princesa perdida en el tiempo…" pensó Ash, tenía la esperanza de que no fuese realmente ella pero aquí estaban diciéndole que _si_ lo era.

Mientras Celebi decía eso el legendario cachorro del trueno escucho algo que le llamo la atención e hiso voltease a ver el pilar donde Sir Aron estaba encerrado, siendo el pokemo curioso que era se acercó y olisqueo.

-(Sí.. pero hay algo más que queremos decirte Ash… veras…tu eres el resultado de la unión de Kanto y Kalos, Nora era la princesa menor de Kalos y tu padre el príncipe menor de Kanto que decidió dejar el trono a su hermana mayor con el fin de servir mejor a su pueblo con el don del aura…)-

"Mi papa… ¿era príncipe y aura guardián?" pregunto Ash

-(si… pero no cualquier aura guardián, el..)- Mew fue interrumpida por Entei quien se estaba aburriendo.

 _'Es sir Aron'_

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Su padre era la misma persona que estuvo admirando ese día en el torneo, quien se sacrificó para que el reino prosperara y que algún día ella pudiese volver.

Era el mismo héroe que dio su vida… ¡vida! ¡Lucario dijo que aún estaba vivo! Tenían posibilidad de salvarle y entonces Ash sabría lo que era tener un papa ¿no? ¡Esperen! ¡y si no sobrevive!

¡ERA LA HIJA DEL LEGENDARIO SIR ARON!

Mientras Ash estaba asimilando la noticia Entei se voltio a ver a Raikou, quien momentariamente dejo de ver al encerrado. _'me debes cuatro galletas de lava'_ el gato eléctrico rodó los ojos y regreso a ver el cristal.

Esta acción hiso que Ash regresara a sus sentidos.

"P p pero el…"

-(Oye tu papa se está moviendo aquí dentro. Creo será mejor sacarle)- la voz de Raikou desde su posición en el cristal.

"p pero…¡ n no estoy lista! Y ¿y si ni me reconoce? ¡y " cualquiera que iba a ser su frase quedo sin terminar al sentir un pequeño dolor en el cuello antes de caer en la dulce obscuridad que traía la inconciencia.

-(¡Ash!)- gritaron todos y al tratar de acercársele vieron como un aura azul típica de un movimiento psíquico la rodeaba y la levitaba.

-Mira nada más. Me ahorraron mucho trabajo, ahora que tengo al tesoro de Aron puedo terminar con el aura y toda la familia real de Rota.- La voz de Vendetta se hiso resonar mientras aparecía y colocaba a Ash en una caja metálica voladora.

Los legendarios se pusieron en acción pero Vendetta fue más rápido y saco unos trucos de pantalla de humo para desaparecer con un teletransporte del pokemon tipo psíquico que estaba a su lado.

-¡no!- grito Kid una vez el humo se dispersó.

-rayos, todo este tiempo Vendetta quería a Ash no a ti Mew. ¿Qué aremos ahora?-

-(te diré lo que aremos)- dijo Pik antes de mirar determinadamente a Mew.

-(sacaremos a Aron de ahí, le damos algo de aromaterapia con los pokemon tipo planta que viven abajo y tras llamar a Lance y Red vamos por Ash)- agrego.

* * *

Yop: ¡no juegues! ¡25 páginas en Word! Este sin duda alguna es el episodio más largo de todo el fic, y creo que también el más revelador?

Ks: creo que si.

Yop: ¿Qué les pareció el giro? ¿se esperaban el secuestro de Ash? ¡la verdad que eso salió de la nada! Pero a que salió genial ¿no?

Ks: digo que lograras algunas reacciones interesantes que estoy esperando a leer.

Yop: el próximo capitulo tardara en ser subido y posiblemente sea más angst que nada y algo corto en comparación a este episodio pero… ¡les prometo que habrá algo de acción para los legendarios! ¿alguna recomendación para el final de Vendetta? ¿creen que debería ser castigado por los legendarios? O ¿sufrir las consecuencias penales que lleva el secuestro de una niña y robo de documentos históricos? (según el código penal de mi país eso conlleva a 40 años de cárcel y una multa de no me acuerdo que tantos miles de pesos) pero es lo de menos. Ya veré como lo acomodo.

Ks: ¿de dónde sacaste lo de Nora?  
yop: del after game en verde hoja, donde unos miembros del equipo Roquet dicen que la contraseña al almacén es "Aron quiere a Nora."

Ks: Okay de momento es hora de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	32. Lucario y el misterio de Mew 3ra parte

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡si que lo es!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop:¡ A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** ¡wii! Tengo permisos! ¿Por qué es Ash? La verdad no se, supongo que después de haber sido petrificada, casi ahogada, aplastada por un montón de cubos robóticos y no sé qué tantas cosas, uno puede acostumbrarse a reaccionar rápido? Y bueno espero cuente lo que sucede en este capítulo, ¡y si! ¡lucario sabía quién era Ash desde el principio! Eso se explica en el fic y originalmente iban a ser el trio de perros y el trio de aves pero dije: es mucho trio en un solo capitulo. Pero… ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!

 **Cutesaralisa:** em… lo primero es posible lo segundo no estoy tan segura… y espero que puedas disfrutar de los pocos momentos wtf de Aron (proporcionados principalmente por Pik)

 **TaichiKudo534Ks** : si, fue muy intenso y efectivamente Sir Aron aparecerá y pateara traseros al estilo caballero medieval .¡me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo!

 **:** ¡aaah! Eso tiene más sentido xD bueno lo de dejar vivo a sir aron me lo inspiro la misma película es decir, en la parte donde checa si realmente es sir aron se ve como si realmente tuviera algo de aura en el ¡por lo tanto estaba vivo! ¿Qué tienen que ver los regis? ¡Rayos me tienes en tanta espera! ¡TENGO COMIDA! ¡DULCE Y DELICIOSA ROSCA DE FLAN! Jajajajajaa pues mira que efectivamente estará Gary en esto y sip Pik dirá una que otra palabra que sin la censura necesaria harían que este fic subiera a M.

 **Pirata:** ¡no había leído tus dos comentarios! ¡gomenasai! Pero si al final las mamas ghost fueron amigis xD espero te haya gustado este cap nuevo.

Yop: A diferencia del otro capítulo este será más corto. Hay mención de golpes, violencia, alquimia, pistolas eléctricas, armas, y de muerte. Aparte de referencias a películas que vi la semana pasada.

Ks: adelante con el fic.

* * *

MewTwo llego solo para ver cómo estaban de entretenidos los legendarios, los amigos de Ash y Pik pero…

 _'¿Dónde está Ash?'_

-(fue secuestrada por un tal Vendetta que quiere acabar con el aura y el legado de Rota)- fue la respuesta de Pik quien no paraba de sacar cosas de la mochila de Ash (la cual se había caído después de todo el alboroto con los regis y Twi la había traído a petición del roedor.

Los legendarios y el resto del equipo veían con algo de curiosidad como el roedor se la pasaba tirando cosas.

Mientras esto pasaba Brock había tomado como principal tarea el llamar a Red y a Lance.

Debió de admitir que la reacción fue no muy placentera para su oído y se sorprendió al escuchar a Gary del otro lado de la línea junto con Blue, cuando llamo a Red.

El trio de perros legendarios se habían conectado con la tierra y estaban en busca del tipo que se llevó a Ash, Celebi estaba vigilando las líneas del tiempo para saber una localización más precisa del villano y su amiga.

Y Mew floto a donde estaba su contraparte.

-(¿lo conseguiste?)- pregunto.

 _'si, aquí la traigo y aprendí a usarla'_ explico el pokemon tipo psíquico.

-(Bien, con eso podemos despertar a Aron y tener más ayuda para rescatar a Ash. Pon la mega piedra en el flujo y luego concéntrate en megaevolucionar pasando la energía al flujo una vez hecho eso yo me encargo del resto)-

 _'Entendido'_

Todos (menos Pik quien seguía concentrado en buscar algo en la mochila de Ash) miraron al par de legendarios.

-MewTwo ¿Qué aras?- pregunto Brock.

 _'Mew y yo planeamos regresar la vitalidad a Aron y pasarle algo del conocimiento actual para que pueda ayudar a rastrear a Ash y salvarle'_ explico antes de poner la piedra en flujo de energía que caia en el corazón del árbol.

Una vez ahí MewTwo empezó a brillar en concentración e increíblemente la piedra que tenía una X en su interior, también lo hizo. De la piedra salieron unos extraños lazos amarillos que intentaron juntarse con otros que salían de MewTwo pero este se concentró para hacer que los lasos se unieran cerca de donde estaba el flujo de energía, logrando hacer que los cristales brillaran de mil colores.

Mew uso sus poderes para que parte de esa energía se pasara al cristal en donde estaba encerrado Aron y este empezara a romperse.

Después de unos minutos el cristal se rompió del todo y Aron iba a caer al suelo de no ser por la rápida intervención de Lucario, quien le atrapo.

 _'¿Amo?'_ pregunto.

Los ojos de Aron se abrieron y todos notaron con gran asombro los ojos azules que veían con confusión a su alrededor.

-¿lucario?- pregunto con una voz algo débil por la falta de uso.

 _'Si amo, soy yo.'_

Mew se acercó y le dio al hombre unas bayas.

-Espera-

Todos voltearon a ver a Max.

-Lo mejor para reponer energías es algo de chocolate- agrego mientras sacaba del bolsillo de sus shorts una barra del delicioso dulce mexicano.

-em… gracias… ¿he?- intento agradecer Aron.

-Max. Soy Max, ellas son May y Kid él es Brock- se presentó y de paso presento al resto de los humanos.

Aron asintió antes de empezar a comer el dulce y abrir los ojos en deleite.

-je, ya veo de donde saco Ash su gusto por la comida- dijo Brock tras ver como el hombre daba algunos vigorosos mordiscos a la barra.

El comentario hiso el hombre volteara a verle curioso y ahora que estaba más despierto noto algunas cosas.

-si me permiten preguntar… ¿Por qué llevan ese tipo de ropa?- pregunto principalmente a las chicas.

-Es algo normal que los exploradores o entrenadores pokemon usen este tipo de ropa, es cómoda y nos permite tener mucha movilidad- explico May.

-¿Entrenadores pokemon?-

Fue cuando MewTwo decidió acercarse.

 _'lamento informarle que usted ha estado dormido en una especie de congelamiento por más de cuatro siglos'_

Esto hiso que los ojos del hombre se abrieran al máximo.

-¿Qué? ¿p pero cómo?-

Mew se acercó y explico algo a MewTwo.

 _'Mew dice que porque el árbol le quería agradecer por sus heroicos hechos y antes de que su aura le dejase del todo le atrapo en un estado de lo que ahora conocemos por coma, hasta que pudiese reunir la energía necesaria para revivirle'_ explico.

-entiendo… pero… ¿y todo lo que conozco? Ahora soy un hombre algo obsoleto ¿no? ¿Cómo puedo regresar a la civilización?-

 _'No se preocupe amo. Brock y los demás nos ayudaran y si yo he aprendido lo necesario en estos dos días de viaje para llegar aquí, usted también lo lograra'_

-Gracias Lucario –

 _'Actualmente no hay mucho tiempo para enseñarle… Hemos localizado el camión que lleva a Ash a la parte trasera de Rota'_ comento Entei.

"Ash" pensó Aron "¿se referirán a…"

 _'Entiendo. Escuche le daré el conocimiento que debe saber hasta ahora, tómelo como un regalo de bienvenida y como parte de una deuda que le debo a su hija'_

-¿m mi hija?- la voz del hombre se llenó de esperanza y confusión, ¿seria posible? Entonces… su niña, la hermosa prueba de que Nora y El habían estado juntos estaba viva.

-¿M me está diciendo que, que mi Pequeña Chispita e esta en esta época?- trato de confirmar el hombre.

Todos asintieron.

 _'es hora de que aprenda, luego iremos por ella'_ dijo MewTwo antes de ponerle una pata en la mente y hacer que esta brillara.

-W wow, si es mucho lo que me he perdido… - dijo Aron tras que el conocimiento de los otros cuatro siglos que paso dormido se pusieran en su mente.

-(¡Aja! ¡Por fin los encontré!)-

Todos voltearon a ver la mochila verde con blanco de donde salió Pik con una bandana militar roja en la cabeza, unos cinturones para balas con bayas, semillas y manzanas y unas pequeñas pistolitas metálicas que puso en el borde de los cinturones (los cuales misteriosamente estaban hechos a su medida, al igual que las pistolitas).

-(¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡LO ENCONTRARE Y SE ARREPENTIRA POR LLEVARSE A MI HERMANITA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!)-

Aron dejo que una gota de sudor le recorriera la nuca.

-¿es eso normal con ese?- pregunto.

-Solo cuando se meten con Ash- respondió Brock.

-¿de dónde saco todo eso?- pregunto May.

-nunca supe, solo sé que después de que Ash fuese convertida en pokemon por accidente y que el equipo roquet la intento secuestrar junto con Pik regresaron al campamento con todo esa utilería, antes de que el hechizo caducara y Ash volviese a ser humana- explico Brock

-(Es lo de menos ¡donde esta!)- el grito de Pik fue interrumpido por una pequeña tonadita en rugidos.

El pokemon miro a Brock y este saco de su bolsillo el espejo Giratina.

Al encenderle se vio el rostro de Ash.

-¡Ash! ¿estás bien?-

Pik salto al hombro del moreno y tras traducir los gestos de la muchacha asintió

-(Dile que no sé quién es, pero le encontrare y matare ¡nadie te secuestra sin mi permiso! Y bueno ahora que sé a dónde parecen dirigirse iremos por ti ¡da todos los golpes que puedas!)-

Dijo antes de apagar la llamada y saltar al piso.

-(¡Vamos por ese hijo de "#$%"!"#$!)-

-Em… disculpen… ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto?-

' _Su hija fue secuestrada poco antes de que despertara. Pero ahora que tenemos una idea de donde esta es momento de ir por ella'_ contesto Entei.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Concuerdo con las acciones del pikachu! ¡Vámonos!-

La pandilla fue teletransportada al pie del árbol y junto con los Regis iban en camino a donde se supone estaría Ash cuando llego Lance, Red, Blue y Gary.

-¿la localizaron?- pregunto el maestro dragón.

-Sí, está en las ruinas del aura- Contesto Kid.

-Suban- fue la orden mientras que Red sacaba otros pokemon para que el grupo subiera.

 _'les veremos allá'_ dijo MewTwo antes de teletransportar (con la ayuda de Ros) al resto de los pokemon de Ash y los otros legendarios.

* * *

Ash había despertado gracias al sangoloteo que era el viajar en una caja.

Al darse cuenta de donde estaba ladeo la cabeza curiosa, hasta que vio las sogas en las manos y piernas.

"Secuestrada" pensó. Antes de abrir los ojos en pánico.

¿Abrían checado sus ropas? ¡Los instrumentos! Ash cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir la cálida y reconfortante energía que emanaba la flauta, las esferas, el catalejo, medallón y el espejo.

¡Espejo! Podía usar el espejo una vez supiera donde estaba para localizar a Brok y que pudieran hacer el rescate más fácil.

La chica miro las sogas que le sostenían, tras analizarlas rodo los ojos.

"¿Quién rayos usa nudos simples para atar a gente?" se preguntó antes de empezar a deshacerse del nudo con la boca y parte de los dedos.

No era ningún secreto que la chica supiera hacer y deshacer todo tipo de nudos, los cuales habían sido una gran enseñanza por parte de la Oficial Jenny de Vidrian. La mujer conocía a Ash desde muy chica y en sus tiempos libres le enseño como hacer y deshacer todo tipo de nudos, incluso si estaba secuestrada. (Esto ultimó tras la amenaza que fueron unos ladrones que Ash atrapo de pequeña y termino con gran parte del gimnasio destrozado)

Finalmente se deshizo de las cuerdas y tras ver por el pequeño hueco que hacia entrara aire a su jaula descubrió a donde habían llegado.

Era un lugar en la montaña rocosa que rodeaba Rota, y había algunas ruinas extrañas con runas que parecían emanar energía azul cuando pasaban por ellas.

Al sentir que se detuvieron Ash saco el espejo y marco a Brock.

Realmente debía ir a Sinnoh a agradecerle personalmente a Giratina que hubiese creado esos artilugios.

 _"Brock, si estoy bien el tipo no sabe amarrar nudos, ¿Pik? ¡Pik! Estoy en unas ruinas extrañas, brillan al momento de que pasemos por ahí okay"_ con eso vio como el espejo se apagaba y tras volverlo a guardar se puso en posición para golpear al tipo apenas abriera la celda.

-muy bien princesita, es momento de que mueras- Vendetta abrió la celda solo para ser noqueado por un par de pies que se lanzaron a la cara.

Ash uso la cara del tipo como trampolín antes de caer al suelo y levantarse.

-Grrr maldita niña ¡me la pagaras!- grito el hombre antes de sacar unos extraños aros de energía del bastón que traía en manos y lanzarlos hacia la joven.

"¡¿Qué miércoles se supone que es esa cosa?!"

Ash esquivo todos y cada uno de ellos pero necesitaba buscar un lugar en donde refugiarse.

Finalmente un rugido se escuchó y Ash voltio a ver a Entei, Suicune y Raiku aterrizar y lanzar sus respectivos ataques al hombre, este en respuesta saco a vareos pokemon que peleaban contra los legendarios.

Pero algo andaba mal… Ash podía sentir la energía de toda cosa viviente, y esos pokemon no tenían la misma energía que los demás. Era extraña, como si hubiese sido creado por humanos pero no terminado de poner la fuente de energía de estos.

Era… era algo aterrador. Parecían una gran masa de arcilla moverse a merced de la mente del hombre.

Y mientras estaba tratando de adivinar qué era lo que eran esas cosas, el hombre se le lanzo encima.

-jajajajaja maldita mocosa, una vez termine contigo el legado de mi raza prevalecerá. ¡no más aura users! ¡no más reinos que no entienden la hermosura de la alquimia obscura!- Vendetta tenía sus manos en la garganta de Ash pero esta había peleado un sinfín de veces contra los bulistas de la escuela y sabia como quitarse u peso grande de encima, así que le dio un rodillazo en las costillas y luego una patada en el abdomen logrando mandar a volar al tipo y ella rodar fuera de su alcance.

Cielos, realmente debía agradecerle a Poli por enseñarle algunos movimientos Pokemon.

Y debía hacerle caso a Pik con eso de poner más atención a lo que importa en ese momento.

Una vez fuera del alcance de Vendetta vio como este sacaba otras extrañas esferas de energía y las lanzaba a ella, sin embargo uno de los Regis apareció e intercepto el ataque con su bola sombra, el problema fue el impacto, pues lanzo una onda de energía que lanzo a Ash al techo de la jaula en la que había estado.

Vendetta gruño y envió otros de esos extraños pokemons contra los Regis y de un salto se puso en el lugar donde estaba ella.

-Ahora sí no hay quien te liberé de mi- dijo antes de hacer aparecer más de esas extrañas creaturas, pero estas de forma humanoide que la atraparon.

Ash intentaba zafarse pero era como golpear lodo, esas cosas eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

-(¡MUERAN MALDITOS HIJOS DE SU ¡"$%#!"#$ MADRE! ¡VALLAN AL INFIERNO POR DONDE VINIERON USTEDES =#$%%%!#$% LODOSAS!)- Ash voltio y vio a Pik dejarse Caer desde la espalda de Twi y lanzar las semillas bomba, parálisis y púas por sin ningún rumbo.

-(¡hoy estoy en plan rambo así que huyan de mi! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!)- volvió a gritar el pequeño roedor antes de sacar las pistolas y usarlas como un lanza rayos con su propia energía eléctrica, destruyendo la mayoría de las cosas esas.

-(¡no nos quites la diversión!)- grito Twi quien se lanzó con ala de acero contra algunos de los monstros que atormentaban a los Regis.

* * *

-¡Golems!- dijo Aron al reconocer las creaturas desde el cielo.

-Tengan cuidado ese es un alquimista obscuro, Lucario y yo iremos tras él, ustedes encárguense de los golemems, usen ataques que los quemen o mojen hasta que desaparezcan- agrego.

-me da igual- dijo Red antes de dejarse caer, al igual que Gary y empezar a golpear en el centro a los monstros que se acercaban a Ash y Pik no podía destrozar.

-¡NADIE. SECUESTRA. A. MI. HERMANITA!- gritaban mientras destruían golem tras golem a punta de golpes.

Lucario parpadeo. Ahora ya sabía quién le había enseñado a golpiar a Ash.

Sacudió la cabeza y junto con aron lanzaron vareas aura esferas para anular los ataques de energía obscura que lanzaba Vendetta.

Finalmente Ash decido unirse a la acción y junto con Pik empezaron a romper golems por todas partes.

 _'¿de dónde salieron tantos?'_ preguntó Ash, tras ponerse el medallón y poder dar órdenes más directas a sus amigos.

 _'eso es algo que no sabemos aún'_ respondió MewTwo quien con sus poderes psíquicos se encargaba de pelear contra otros tantos monstros de arcilla.

-¿Cómo es que son creados en primer lugar?- pregunto Blue mientras hacia sus pokemon destrozaran a otro.

-Los golem son hechos de arcilla y lodo, con gran cantidad de alquimia y algo de magia puedes hacer el ejercito que necesites siempre y cuando haya tierra mojada o barro mojado para moldear- explico Aron mientras bloqueaba algunos ataques de Vendetta.

"¡Pero aquí no hay…!" –¡ATCU!- Ash estornudo y fue cuando recordó que la noche anterior a esa había llovido y los geisers cercanos habían estado activos así que…

 _'¡Tei lanzallamas a la tierra! ¡Suic rayo hielo a esas cosas! ¡Kun usa tu mejor rayo a los que Suic congele! Y Pik, da vareas semillas llama a los otros, necesitamos secar el lugar'_

-(¡busca un mejor nombre! ¡no pienso en responder si me sigues llamando Kun)-

 _'¿Entonces Ra?'_

-(¡déjalo en Kun!)- grito el legendario de trueno.

 _'Nosotros los mantendremos en su lugar para que les_ _acierten'_ respondió MewTwo entendiendo el plan de la joven elegida.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a hacer su trabajo.

Celebi ayudo haciendo que las ramas crecieran y detuvieran el rango de escape.

* * *

Finalmente acabaron con los golems pero en un descuido Vendetta escapo de Aron y termino atrás de Ash con una daga en la mano y esta daga soltaba algo de un líquido morado.

-¡KYA!- todos voltearon al escuchar el grito de Ash y ver que esta había sido herida en el brazo.

Ash siendo la chica auditiva que era, logro esquivar pero no del todo, y mientras se sostenía el brazo empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

-¿te gusta? He logrado hacer algo del virus de la fiebre, una cosa que según los pergaminos puede matar a un aura user. Pero lo poco que te puse no será suficiente- grito vendetta antes de tomar a Ash por el pelo y acercar la daga envuelta en más de ese líquido.

Sin embargo un aura esfera en las costillas junto con una fuerte corriente eléctrica, acompañado de dos gritos con las líneas de:-¡No toques a mi hija!- y –(¡Deja en paz a mi humana!)- hiso que Vendetta soltara el agarre en la daga y luego saliese volando.

-¡Ash!- la joven cayó al suelo. Pero fue levantada por unas manos que no reconocía.

-Ash, hija… resiste, pequeña chispa- le decía en forma alarmante peo al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

La joven se sentía cada vez peor y lo único que su cerebro pudo asimilar antes de cerrar los ojos era que el hombre de ropajes extraños trasmitía una calidez y seguridad que solo había sentido cuando Lu le había abrazado cuando caían al mar en Shamuti. Y que quería sentir más esa cálida sensación.

Raiku puso a Vendetta dentro del contenedor en el que había puesto a Ash y Pik haciendo parodia a todas las películas de acción que había visto mordió una parte de una semilla bomba antes de lanzarla al contenedor y que Raikun lo cerrase.

Claramente la explosión fue apagada por Entei y Suicune.

-(Nadie se mete con nuestra hermana humana y se sale con la suya)- dijeron los tres antes de voltear a ver a Aron y su hija.

El hombre estaba tomando algunos signos vitales a como sabia.

 _'Amo… es la fiebre del aura… Debemos llevarla al palacio estoy seguro que aún tienen la cura, y las cosas han avanzado mucho. Ama Ash se salvara'_ dijo lucario.

-Tienes razón Lucario, aún estamos a tiempo de salvarla. Pero… ¿Cómo la llevaremos? Cameron está a veinte minutos de aquí y no sé cómo reaccionara la actual reina-

 _'Eso no es de preocuparse, Mew si no te molesta llévame al castillo. Informare a la reina y luego de que le avise a mis hermanos por nuestro vinculo especial MewTwo puede llevarles'_

-(por mientras yo me encargare de que Ashy no sufra tanto con algo de aromaterapia)- dijo Celebi

-(y yo usare algo de mi viento para refrescarla)- comento Suic.

-(Regis, regresen al árbol y cuídenle. Les estaré informando de cualquier avance y si necesito algo del jardín especial)-

Los tres pokemon asintieron y empezaron su camino de regreso.

Lance se puso junto con Blue y los Mapple a tratar los heridos pokemons mientras que Brock, Red y Gary ayudaban a Aron a tratar las heridas de Ash de manera improvisada, kid regreso un rato después con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y confiscando todo lo que quedaba de Vendetta.

Pik no se quitaba de su modo rambo, desde la cabeza de lucario quien estaba en guardia vigilando que ningún otro ser de malas intenciones se acercara a ellos.

-(maldito tipo, me hiso usar la artillería pesada que solo es para emergencias apocalípticas zombies. Si alguna vez vuelve a la vida le are explotar en mil pedazos personalmente)- murmuraba el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

-(Deja que se enteren Ho, Lu y Ray y vera que fui misericordioso al matarle de esa forma)-

-(a todo eso)- Lucario sorprendió al pokemon al hablar en su lengua natural. –(¿Quiénes son ellos?)-

-(Ho es la forma en que Ash se refiere a nuestra Madre de conversión, Lady Ho-Oh)- explico Raikun mientras se sentaba a un lado de los pokemon guardias.

-(Lu, es Lugia y Ray es Raiquaza, se puede decir que Ho es la mama, Lu el papa y Ray el tío los tres son muy protectores de Ash, al igual que MewTwo y Ros… mmm… ¿me pregunto si Ash ya salio con un buen apodo para MewTwo?)- se explicó Pik

-(Nuestro hermano dice que nos estan esperando)- indico de pronto Suicun.

' _en ese caso todos reúnanse, les llevare al castillo'_

Aron tomo fuertemente a Ash en sus brazos antes de que todo se volviera blanco y al momento de abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontró en un ambiente familiar.

El salón del trono.

En este ya le estaban esperando unos hombres con batas blancas, una mujer de cabello rosado en uniforme y una cama con ruedas.

El regalo de conocimiento que le dio MewTwo le sirvió para identificar a los actuales doctores, enfermera Joey y la camilla.

Los médicos le quitaron a Ash y la pusieron en la camilla mientras la enfermera corría con ellos, rápidamente desaparecieron del salón del trono y se internaron en el área médica.

-¿Sir Aron?-

La voz le hiso voltear al cansado hombre. Ahí en el trono estaba la viva imagen de su hermana, solo que con diferentes ojos y un poco más baja de estatura.

-¿Sí su alteza?-

La mujer sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Realmente es como me contaron que era. Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos Tío, y lamento mucho que tenga que ser de esta forma tan brusca-

-¿tío? Y no se preocupe alteza, no hay más alegria para mi en este momento que el saber que estoy en el mismo tiempo al que mi hija fue traída… aunque… realmente apreciaría que no la encontrase en estas circunstancias. Aprecio mucho sus palabras- el hombre se tapó la boca para evitar un bostezo.

-Usted viene siendo mi tátara Tío abuelo, claro agregando doce tataras más al tituló y en cierta forma Ash es mi prima lejana, aunque legalmente viene siendo ahora mi sobrina lejana-

Aron parpadeo antes de sonreír. Al parecer su niña había caído dentro de la familia después de todo.

-Es algo tarde y supongo que su día fue agotador. Les guiaran a sus habitaciones y como le dije antes a Lucario. Este sigue siendo su hogar- dijo la reina antes de bajar del trono e ir camino al área médica.

-Cualquier cosa le dirán enseguida, y sugiero descanse, mañana en la mañana estará por aquí mi prima lejana Delia, quien fue la encargada de Criar a Ash y ser una madre para ella- agrego.

Pik se quitó el traje de Rambo y corrió junto a la reina. Nadie, ni siquiera un montón de médicos le harían estar lejos de su humana ahora que le necesitaba, más.

Las tres bestias legendarias salieron al pateo a descansar, mientras que Mew, MewTwo y Celebi fueron a pasear por el castillo.

Kid fue a reportarse con una llamada a sus jefes inmediatos y Brock junto con Max y May decidieron acompañar a Aron y Lucario a la cama, antes de hablar con el profesor Oack y relativamente con Delia.

Red, Gary, Lance y Blue fueron por un café y se sentaron a hablar.

* * *

-No puedo creer que después de todos estos años Ash no fue realmente abandonada- dijo Gary.

-¿Tu lo sabias? ¡yo me acabo de enterar que todo este tiempo fue adoptada!- dijo Lance.

-si que andas mal primo. Ash todo el tiempo fue adoptada, fue unos cuatro meses después de la muerte de papa cuando llegue a casa y encontré a mama con Ash en brazos-

-Todo el mundo hablaba de eso. Pensaron que era un embarazo no notado, incluso hubo rumores de que Delia había sido infiel al señor ketchum o viceversa, no fue hasta que el abuelo intervino que los rumores murieron y todos acordaron ayudar a Delia a cuidar de Ash- dijo Blue.

-aun así… yo todo este tiempo pensé que los padres de Ash la habían dejado a la deriva en la casa del abuelo y Delia la tomo porque mis padres estaban ocupados criándome. Ahora sé que en realidad la dejaron para que se pudiese salvar de tipos como ese… - la voz de Gary se quebró al final con furia.

Una mano en el hombro le hiso voltear a ver a su hermano mayor, quien también estaba furioso.

-eso si, nunca me imaginé que Pik se pusiera en modo "búsqueda implacable"- comento Red tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-aunque… no sé cómo tomara esto mama. Es decir, Ash ha recuperado s su verdadero padre, su única familia biológica…¿Cómo creen que tomara la noticia? ¿Creen que Ash decida quedarse con Aron?- los miedos de Red empezaron a surgir ahora que la verdad de la noticia le había caído.

Lance le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Sea cual sea la decisión de Ash, no dejara de ser familia Red, ella te sigue viendo como hermano mayor y si nos ponemos a pensar, seguimos siendo parte de su familia biológica, solo que… con unos cuantos años de distanciamiento- dijo en forma de consolación.

* * *

Aron dormito un poco antes de ir a ver si su hija había avanzado, y como siempre Lucario iba con el.

-aun no me la creo que estemos los tres vivos y en el mismo tiempo- dijo el guardián de aura.

 _'entiendo amo. Yo no me la podía creer cuando reconocí a Ash, y la verdad lamento no haberle dicho antes de su verdadera línea genética… Tenía miedo de decirle que su padre había sido un cobarde al final, pero ahora que se lo que realmente paso ese día, sé que nunca debí dudar de usted'_ dijo Lucario mientras veía al suelo.

-no hay de que preocuparse Lucario, si la cosa hubiese sido al revés hubiese hecho lo mismo-

Ambos compañeros llegaron al área médica donde el doctor a cargo hablo.

-justo le iba a buscar Sir Aron, Ash está estable, pero la fiebre no cede, hemos aplicado el antídoto y a pesar de que ha cobrado efecto, creemos que lo que sea que le pusieron a la niña logro acelerar un resfriado común que estaba por pegarle… Sin embargo no podemos darle algo hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas, por lo que la fiebre tendrá que combatirse con el método tradicional: trapos mojados y mucho reposo- dijo el médico antes de dejarles pasar a verle.

Aron se sentó al lado de la cama donde estaba puesta y con cariño le revolvió un poco el pelo antes de tomar un trapo y mojarlo con algo de agua que estaba en una bandeja y ponérselo en la frente a Ash.

-Estoy aquí pequeña chispita. Estoy aquí- le dijo.

Pik abrió un ojo y asintió antes de volverse a dormir al lado de la cabeza de Ash.

* * *

Tres horas después Delia entro corriendo al cuarto de medicina en donde tenían a su hija adoptiva, solo para detenerse al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Sir aron estaba dormido con la cabeza descansando en la cama donde estaba Ash, una mano en el cabello de la niña y la otra encima de la mano de Ash.

Pik era quien ahora mojaba el trapo y con ayuda de Lucario le ponía en la frente de su hermana humana.

El roedor al ver a la humana hiso una serie de señas que contestaron la pregunta silenciosa de la madre adoptiva.

" _Ash está bien. Aron la ha cuidado desde ayer"_

Delia finalmente empezó a llorar y se fue.

Tenía mucho que discutir con Norman, Red y el profesor, aparte de su prima.

* * *

Ash despertó al sentir unos cariños en el cabello y una vez su adormilada mente procesara lo que estaba pasando, voltio a ver al lado de su cama, llevándose el susto de su vida al ver al mismo hombre que le dijeron era su padre y se supone estaba muerto regresar con un trapo mojado y quedándose viendo.

"¡¿Pero qué royo?! ¡¿n no se supone q que t tu estas muerto?!" pregunto/grito mentalmente.

Aron rio al ver la sobrerreacción de su hija.

-yo también creía eso, pero resulta que el árbol pensó sería buena idea dejarme dormir en un estado de ¿coma? Hasta que dijese que estaba bien salir al mundo exterior- explico.

"Como con hirachi… Bueno eso tiene más sentido… por un momento pensé que Cel te había traído desde el pasado"

-eso es lo de menos, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

"algo mareada, pero estoy bien, con algo de sueño se me quitara y"

-(¡nomevuelvasaasustardeesamaneraentuvida! ¿¡Entendiste?! ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma! Ni te dejes secuestrar tan fácilmente)- Pik vio que su amiga estaba despierta y decidió ir a abrazarle y regañarle.

"ntp, no lo hare y… ¿de dónde sacaste tanta mala palabra hace rato?"

-(¡eso a quien le importa! ¡Nadie se mete contigo!)-

Ash rio antes de abrazarle y volverse a acostar.

"¿y los demás?"

-Están afuera, unos platicando y otros… bueno no sé, lo que sí sé es que em… tu madre adoptiva está afuera esperando a que despiertes-

"¡¿Mama está aquí?! Cielos…¿ya le contaste todo lo que paso? Espera… ¿cómo tomo esto de que tu estas em… vivo?"

-tus amigos le contaron y tu ¿tía? Bueno ¿prima? No estoy muy seguro de cómo decirle ahora a la reina, pero el punto es que Lady Line le dijo a Lady Delia de lo sucedido y de momento nos hemos llevado bien, incluso con tu padrastro-

Ash asintió antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Tengo sueño"

Aron río un poco. –Anda, vuelve a dormir pequeña chispa, cuando estés mejor podrás ir a jugar- con esas últimas palabras y algunos cariños más en el pelo Ash volvió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Tras otros dos días de cama Ash estaba totalmente recuperada y algo impaciente por salir al mundo otra vez, ¡debía ir al primer torneo de repartición de puntos de batalla! ¡y May debía ir a los concursos! Aparte, ¡debían enseñarle a Luck y Aron lo genial que era el mundo ahora! E ir a darles las gracias a sus hermanos pokemons legendarios, darle un zape a Lance por no decirle que los miembros de los equipos villanos en Hoenn tenían mega evoluciones, sacarle la lengua a Gary y darle gracias por la tabla, (la cual quería usar en el torneo de trineo pokemon de ese año ¡tenía un título que defender!) y darle a Red el pentagrama con la nueva canción para la liga y ayudarle a ensayarla un poco. Solo un poco, no tenía intenciones de ver a DJ dj en ese momento.

Oh y recordarle a Pik que no viera tantas películas de ciencia ficción. ¡Enserio que después de lo que paso ese día no dejaría que Pik volviese a ver películas de persecución! ¡Oh no!

Hablando de Aron… Ash no sabía muy bien que pensar.

Sabía que podía contar con el como su padre porque estuvo ahí cuando lo necesito en ese momento, y también sabía que el que la alejaran de él fue por el bien de ella….

Las palabras de Celebi se hicieron más fuertes ahora que estaba baja de adrenalina.

 _'¿sucede algo, hermanita humana?_ ' pregunto Entei tras verle dejar de jugar en la fuente del pateo real en donde estaban pasando tiempo.

"Es solo que… no conocí a mama… mi verdadera mama." Ash empezó a llorar.

Nora se había sacrificado para lograr que ella estuviese bien, no importaba en que parte del tiempo. Solo le importo salvarla de los cazadores de aura y esos malditos seres fueron los culpables de las cicatrices que tenía en las mejillas pero al mismo tiempo no las detestaba, pues eran un recordatorio de lo que hiso su madre para salvarle.

"M mama murió hace mucho tiempo… y y yo no estaba para ayudar a papa y y…"

Pik intentaba consolarle con ligeros mimos y preocupados murmuras, mientras que Suic se acercó y con el hocico le daba carisias en el pelo.

Tei y Kun se acercaron y a su manera se unieron al abrazo grupal que necesitaba su hermanita.

Fue cuando Aron llego junto con Delia y al ver la escena el hombre se acercó y cuidadosamente limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su hija.

-ya, ya. No te preocupes Ash, estoy aquí- dijo antes de ser atacado por un abrazo de la niña.

Aron correspondió el abrazo fuertemente mientras que daba palmaditas en la espalda a la única niña reconocida como hermana entre dos familias de legendarios.

Delia sonrió con dulzura al ver la escena y sabía que su hija, bueno ¿sobrina? Estaría bien en manos de su padre.

* * *

Una vez arreglado el problema de aceptar del todo la verdad de su pasado, y tener que aceptar el hecho de que era princesa en dos regiones (y que mantendrían el secreto, hasta que fuese necesario) La pandilla se encontraba diciendo sus buenos deseos a los legendarios.

 _'Ash. Cuídate ¿sí? Y no importa lo que pase, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos'_ dijo MewTwo antes de darle una cariñosa revoltura de cabello.

-(jijiji ¡visítanos pronto! El árbol puede ser aburrido en ocasiones)- dijo Ros mientras jugaba con la gorra de Ash, antes de ponerla en su cabeza.

"No se preocupen, lo aré."

-(solo que esta vez no nos residan con cosas que se puedan comer a Ash, por favor)-

-(Ya no lo ara, el árbol ha reconocido el ADN de Ash y sus amigos así que no les hará daño)- explico Ros.

-(Ashy cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes llamarme ¿verdad?)-

"Claro Cel, a ti y a mis hermanos cenizas"

-(Creo debemos buscar un mejor termino para nuestro lazo de hermandad)- dijo Suic

-(Es lo de menos, pronto saldremos con algo)-

-(Mientras tú estés bien, eso es lo que importa)-

-(Oye Kun, ¿luego nos volvemos a juntar para hacer cosas de película con maleantes?)- pregunto Pik

-(¡eso sí sería interesante! Y si lo necesitas solo lanza un rayo mientras piensas en mi)- contesto el legendario del rayo.

Finalmente los pokemon se fueron.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Brock

 _"Ahora reanudamos el viaje, no sé ustedes pero creo ya fue suficiente tiempo dentro de un castillo"_

Los otros rieron a su comentario antes de regresar al castillo y empezar a empacar sus cosas.

* * *

Ash miraba con algo de emociones confusas al castillo, desde la entrada de la plazoleta.

Parte de ella quería que Luck y Aron viniesen con ellos, pero otra parte decía que debía esperarles, aun se estaban acostumbrando al hecho de vivir en un entorno muy diferente al de su época.

La niña suspiro y empezó a caminar, solo para toparse con las mismas personas con las que pensaba delante de ella con ropa más adecuada a la ocasión y unas mochilas a la espalda.

-¡¿Sir Aron?!- preguntaron los que podían hablar en la pandilla, tras reconocer al hombre en pantalones de mezclilla, playera tipo polo color crema y un chaleco color azul, llevaba sus mismas botas y el sombrero era algo similar al que usaba al principio, solo que un poco más corto y con menos detalles, traía unos guantes similares a los de Ash.

-¿pensaron que no iría? Chicos me acabo de enterar que afuera el mundo es más interesante de cuando nací y el palacio ya no necesita tanto mis servicios así que… pensé podía ir a conocer este nuevo mundo-

Ash saltaba de la emoción.

"¡sisisisisisisi! ¡Podremos tener un montón de aventuras juntos!"

Ash tomo la mano de aron antes de salir corriendo mientras reía.

"¡Vamos! ¡Aún hay mucho que ver!" dijo

-¡espéranos!- grito el resto del grupo a coro antes de reír y correr tras la familia que se acababa de reunir.

Desde el balcón Delia y Leen veían la escena.

-¿estas segura que eso será lo mejor?- pregunto la reina.

-sí. Ash necesita estar con su verdadera familia, y como dijiste, seguiremos siendo su familia pero Ash necesita a Aron y Aron necesita a Ash-

La mujer sonrió antes de ver a su prima lejana.

-Creo que todos necesitamos de Ash y ella de nosotros, sin que se de cuenta nos ha unido más como familia-

Delia solo pudo asentir al comentario.

-Aún falta para el final de su aventura en la batalla de la frontera pero… cuando llegue el día ellos estarán bien- dijo antes de ver al cielo.

-La Prima Nora ha de estar feliz allá arriba-

Las primas rieron, antes de entrar al palacio hablando sobre algunas cosas que debían hacer antes de regresar a sus respectivos ritmos de vida.

Y realmente estaban en lo correcto al decir que Nora estaba feliz, pero Gastly y Mismagus estaban siguiendo a Ash y la pandilla.

Puede que sus cargas ya no estuviesen en ese mundo, pero les habían dado una nueva misión, cuidar de sus hijos en su ausencia.

* * *

Yop: ¡¿lloraron?! ¿¡les gusto?! ¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡Oficialmente Aron esta en el resto del viaje y Lucario tiene apodo nuevo!

Ks: bueno ahora si damos por terminado el arco de la tercera película, y con el siguiente capiulo empezamos oficialmente el arco de las batallas de la frontera.

Yop: ¡y habrá muchos momentos WTF por parte de Aron y luck que deben de acostumbrarse a esta era y reconocer a Ash y sus pequeñas manias!

Ks: aparte de acostumbrarse a verla en situaciones inusuales, conciertos, concursos y preguntar a Brock a que se referia con eso de que Ash fue convertida en pokemon.

Yop: lo que si no se es agregarle el uso de Aura a Ash, ¿deberia empezar un entrenamiento especial con Aron?

Ks: eso ustedes lo pueden decidir. Ahora, ¿puedes especificar a qué juego te referías con lo de las municiones que saco Pik y lo de Ash siendo pokemon?

Yop: poco después de que se descubriera el after game de la generación Avanced, salió otro juego, conocido como Pokemon Mistery D o Pokemon Mundos Misteriosos Equipo de Rescate Rojo y Equipo de Rescate Azul. En el intro Japonés de la temporada donde empieza el reto de la batalla de la frontera se hace mención al juego y decidí hacer honor a eso con esa parte. Las cosas que Pik trae en el cinturón (menos las pistolitas) son cosas que se usan en el juego. Y lo de que Ash fue convertida en pokemon hace referencia al capítulo de Jotho donde Ash en convertido en un Pikachu, coincidiendo con parte de la trama de PKMON MD que trata de un humano convertido en pokemon y debe unirse a un equipo de rescate para salvar el mundo.

Ks: okay ahora que esta solucionado eso… es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaquí!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	33. Explicaciones musicales, Aron y Ash

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡si que lo es!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop:¡ A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** Eso sí y no, Ash sabe defenderse pero es algo descuidada y termina herida (como paso ahora, o en el arco de la primera película… y el inicio de la segunda… y cuando perdió las provisiones de comida casi al principio del fic…) yep, todos y cada uno de los legendarios quieren ayudarle de ser necesario. Posiblemente le hubieran turturado y jugado bruscamente con el hasta matarle y aun después de muerto seguirle turturando…. Cosa que hubiera puesto este fic en ragting M y ¡me alegra que te haya gustado la idea de Pik Rambo! Bueno la verdad es que Lance no ha estado tan apegado a la familia, tu sabes ser doblemente campeón, aparte de ser el jefe de una organización que pelea contra otras organizaciones malvadas. Y bueno personalmente se que en ocasiones pensar tanto en cosas como estrategias para atrapar ciertas personas y como pensar que ellos piensan puede hacer que te vuelvas un poco lento en ciertos asuntos cuando no tienes presión (Me paso con un tío con el que viví de pequeña, el pobre cuate era experto en detectivismo bajo estrés masivo pero no podía encontrar el pan dentro de su propio plato) y también me alegra que te agrade la idea de Aron acompañando a Ash.

 **Cutesaralisa:** Sí… Aron tiene mucho en que actualizarse a pesar de la ayuda de MewTwo y si me voy al canon la estaremos viendo a mitad de la saga de Batalla de la Frontera (que fue más o menos cuando sacaron el evento de Manaphy) Solo te puedo decir que estés al pendiente del fic.

 **TaichiKudo534Ks** : Me alegra que te haya gustado la mención del juego en el capituló y respecto a Riley… le conocerá cuando Ash viaje a Sinnoh (posiblemente en una secuela que estoy planeando pero no sé muy bien como terminarla de plantear. Es decir amo la saga de DP en el anime y no he terminado de jugar Platino como para poder hacer un buen trama ¡Pero te aseguro que lo veras!) Respecto a tu duda sobre mega-lucario…. Se sabrá más adelante (posiblemente en el especial de los rangers) y respecto a lo del entrenamiento aura… Tampoco estoy muy segura, pero supongo que si todo va según lo planeado no veremos nada de Aura User Ash hasta la saga de sino (la cual ya te comente anteriormente, no estoy muy segura de hacerla, aunque tengo buenas ideas para eso).

 **Pirata:** ¡NOOOO! NO TE COMAS A LOS POBRES POKEMONS ¡mira aquí está un nuevo capituló! Y la verdad es que tardo un poco, en escribir y checar los capis. (Aparte de la falta de tiempo por escuela y otras cosas) pero… ¡Prometo no tardar tanto! Y me alegra escuchar que no te ofendí y que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, en cunato lo del aura ¡muchas gracias por tu opinión! Y respecto a lo de aron y su primera pelea aquí veras algo de eso nwn.

Ks: Ahora al fic.

* * *

Aron realmente no sabía que pensar.

El mundo ahora era mucho más grande pero al mismo tiempo más conectado, no había carruajes pero estaban esas extrañas aves metálicas que no aleteaban e iban en línea recta y pasaban cada cierto tiempo por el cielo, según Ash esos eran aviones y servían para llevar a gente a otras partes del mundo en poco tiempo, o cosas a otra gente.

También estaba esos carruajes extraños que se movían solos y que los manejaban con una rueda (Carros, según Max) y los extraños aparatos que tenían todos que tenían para enviar cartas invisibles, hablar de voz con otras personas que no estaban ahí y te mostraban en donde estabas y donde había algun poblado cerca. ¡Como un mapa! Pero más interesante.

May le había explicado que era un pokenav, la función de cartas invisibles eran mensajes de texto o sms, el hablar con otras personas de voz eran llamadas telefónicas y lo de ver en donde estaba era un mapa interactivo que funcionaba con una cosa en el espacio que enviaba señales para decirte e tiempo real en donde estabas y a donde debías dirigirte y que a eso se le llamaba GPS.

Quizá lo más increíble era el ver como sacaban a los demás pokemon de esas extrañas esferas que según el conocimiento regalado por MewTwo eran pokebolas y servían para que nadie te quitara a tu pokemon y pudieses llevarlo con seguridad a algún lugar.

O quizá la cantidad de cosas con esa poketecnologia que traía Brock en esa maleta (enserio ¿Cómo rayos le hacía parta poner la mesa con todo y estufa portátil en la mochila?)

Pero a pesar de que no sabía bien cómo actuar frente a tales cosas, se acostumbraba rápido y veía lo fácil que era el trabajar con esas cosas que traían los chicos.

Es por eso que al llegar al siguiente pueblo ya no estaba tan asombrado de ver tanto avance tecnológico, hasta que llegaron al centro pokemon y Ash se puso en una de esas máquinas grandotas que según Brock servían para llamar a la gente y al mismo tiempo podían verlas en una pantalla.

Profesor Oack: ¡Ash! Me alegra ver que estas bien, ¿ya están en Celeste? Eso es bueno, ¿Qué tal vas con la pokedex nacional? ¡Perfecto! Y ¿Qué tal va Aron? Eso es bueno, me alegra saber que estan bien, ahora debes de llamarle a Delia antes de que te regañe por no hablarle por más de dos semanas.

La niña rio antes de asentir y colgar.

Aron veía como los cuatro chicos estaban en una de esas máquinas hablando con sus seres queridos, diciéndoles que estaban bien y comentando de sus últimas aventuras, así como decirles que enviarían algo de regalo.

-Las cosas si que han cambiado. ¿Qué crees que veremos aquí?- pregunto el hombre a su fiel compañero pokemon.

 _'No lo sé amo'_ contesto el pokemon.

* * *

-¡Ha!- la única monosílaba que habían escuchado de Ash les hiso voltear a verle.

Ash le señalo a una persona de cabellos rosados que estaba frente a un mostrador.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Aron.

 _"¡Joey el es mi papa! Despertó hace poco de un coma y ahora esta viajando conmigo y los demás ¿puedes hacerle un chequeo a Luck? Es el pokemon de mi papa y también estuvo en coma por algunos años_ "

La enfermera de Vidrian sonrió antes de asentir.

-¡Por supuesto! No tardare nada- dijo la chica antes de señalar a Luck de que le siguiera por una puerta.

 _"Ntp papa, Joey solo checara si Luck tiene algún problema por haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo…. Sabes, debemos ir con el señor de la tienda para que te de una pokebola y oficialmente registrar a Luck como tu compañero"_

-¿Registrarle oficialmente?-

-Ash tiene razón, hay mucha gente mala afuera que quiere robar pokemons de otras personas o puede que Luck termine herido y la mejor forma de salvarle es rejistrándolo a una pokebola, de preferencia una healbal pero esas son más caras y algo raras de conseguir- comento Max.

-Aparte que la liga pokemon (que son los que se encargan del orden con los entrenadores) solo reconocerá a ese pokemon como tuyo si lo capturas oficialmente en una pokebola- explico Brock.

-es algo latoso, pero es la forma en que los gobiernos pueden mantener un orden y seguridad respecto a los pokemons y entrenadores o personas que tengan uno- agrego May.

-Entiendo, entonces… ¿Dónde consigo una de esas?-

 _"¡Yo sé dónde! ¡Ven que si le digo al señor Merch puede que te de una poción de cortesía!"_

Antes de que salieran del recinto una mujer de cabellos turquesa y uniforme de policía se punto frente de Ash y le dedico una mirada calculadora y sospechosa, que se intensifico al ver a Aron.

-Y bien señorita, ¿Qué es eso de que fue secuestrada? ¡Exijo una explicación inmediata!- le reprendió.

Ash solo atino a rascarse la nuca y reír nerviosamente antes de responder.

 _"Je je … Hola Jenny ¡y esta vez yo o tuve nada que ver! ¡ese tipo loco pensó que matarme seria buena idea pero le fue muy mal porque Pik se puso en modo rumbo y luego papa que despertó le dio una golpiza y"_

-Aguanta… ¿papa despertó?- La oficial vio a Aron y luego otra vez a Ash.

-Acababa de despertar de una coma y me habían dejado libre del hospital real, entonces los amigos de Ash gritaron que un tipo se la había secuestrado y tras ver que era realmente mi hija la que estaba en peligro… hise lo que todo padre aria en situaciones como esas.- explico el hombre.

La mujer suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

-bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer mucho por cosas que ya pasaron ¿no? Un placer en conocerle señor…-

-Aron-

-Señor Aron, soy la oficial Jenny de este poblado y contribuí en la crianza de su hija, por cierto…- Jenny voltio a ver a Ash.

-¿no creías que no me daría cuenta de cuando estabas en la ciudad verdad?-

 _"¡no sé de qué hablas!"_

Jenny tomo una pokebola y dejo salir a un gran y algo viejo pero jovial perro de colores naranjas, crema y negro.

-(¡hola Ashly!-Grow ¡mucho tiempo sin verte!-Grow ¿A dónde vamos hoy?-Grow)- dijo.

Pik se puso una pata en la cara y Ash suspiro derrotada.

-Sabes perfectamente que Grow-Grow te escoltara todo el tiempo que estés en Vidrian- dijo la chica antes de disculparse e ir a atender una emergencia.

-¿escoltarte?- preguntó los que no sabían nada de la historia (nombrados May, Max y Aron)

-una vez de pequeña Ash se metió en problemas y termino con parte del gimnasio volado, cicatrices en manos , un gran regaño, un área médica especial para ella aquí y con escolta- explico Brock recordando cuando la niña explico eso la primera vez que pisaron vidrian como grupo.

-¿en qué tipo de lio te metiste?- pregunto Max algo impresionado por lo dicho.

 _"Ladrones_ " explico la joven antes de tomar de la mano de su padre y correr a la tienda.

-(¡Espera-Grow! ¡Tengo mucho que contarte!-Grow)-

-(¡Precisamente por eso corremos!)- le respondió Pik, enserio no quería escuchar todo lo que paso desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí hasta ahora. ¡ese perro hablaba mucho!

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a..! a solo eres tu Grow-Grow, espera… si tu estas aquí- el dueño de la tienda presto su atención a las personas que estaban atrás del perro.

-¡Ash! ¡Tiempo sin verte! ¿Vienes de visita? ¿Qué tal la vida en Hoenn? Vi tu participación en la liga, ¡Valla manera de quitarte de ese movimiento z! ¿Desde cuándo Pik sabe vuelo? Y ¿me puedes presentar a tus compañeros nuevos?- el hombre empezó a preguntar al ver a la niña.

Esta sonrió y saludo cordialmente.

 _"Estoy bien, y estoy volviendo a viajar por Kanto, ¡Tengo que ganar la batalla de la frontera! Y Hoenn no esta tan mal… es solo que estoy acostumbrada a Kanto y ellos son May, Max y mi Papa"_

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos May, Max y ¡¿TU PAPA?! ¿¡Qué como cuando donde porque para qué?!-

Una vez explicado todo el asunto el señor March asintió y sonrió.

-ya veo, ¡bienvenido al mundo de los vivos otra vez! Y claro que te puedo dar algunas pokeballs, es más por regalo de bienvenida y celebrando que se reencontraron les daré una poción a cada uno y les dejare una healtball a mitad de precio-

-¡wow eso si es una buena oferta!- dijo incrédulo Max.

-jajajaja ¡por supuesto que es una buena oferta! ¡Por algo soy March el mejor comerciante de todo Kanto!-

Una vez hicieron sus compras y prometieran volver antes de regresar a Hoenn los chicos llegaron al centro pokemon donde Luck ya los esperaba.

 _'dice que solo debo de llevar una dieta para obtener el peso ideal y un entrenamiento ligero para re acostumbrarme a mis movimientos'_ explico una vez le preguntaron qué tal le había ido.

Entraron al bosque el día siguiente y la pandilla le había explicado a Aron como se supone que debías combatir contra entrenadores para hacerte más fuerte y si perdías debías darle algo de dinero, si ganabas ellos te daban a ti, era una forma de patrocinar parte del viaje que tenían las personas que no eran entrenadores pokemon del todo o no participaban en la liga pero que aun así querían ser fuertes.

 _"es una forma de agradecimiento por el conocimiento dado"_ explico Ash.

Y ahora estaba contra un muchacho de sombrero de paja peleando contra un tipo bicho.

-Lucario usa ataque rápido-

-¡ve con placaje!-

Obviamente Luck dio el primer golpe y … gano.

-¿¡tan pronto?! Auch supongo que no debí esperar menos de uno de los amigos de Ash ¡ustedes son súper fuertes! ¡Entrenare más y un día Caterpie y yo les venceremos!- dijo antes de darle un par de billetes.

* * *

-Debo admitirlo Kanto es muy bonito- dijo May al ver el claro del bosque en donde habían dormido los chicos la primera vez que pasaron como grupo por el bosque de vidrian.

-Hay muchas cosas lindas en esta región, una vez lleguemos a ciudad plateada les mostrare unos lugares buenos que conozco- dijo Brock.

-¿Qué tal te ha parecido el futuro?- pregunto Max a Aron.

-divertido e interesante. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde mi tiempo, y algunas facilitan mucho el trabajo- respondió el hombre.

 _'no me gusta mucho la idea de estar en esa pokebola, pero… es algo cómodo ir en ella y muy práctica'_ agrego su cachito de arena Luck

-lo que si tengo una duda… ¿Por qué llaman a Lucario Luck?-

-Apodo que le puso Ash- respondió la pandilla.

-¿apodo?-

-Aquí tienes la opción de ponerle un apodo o nombre a tu pokemon siempre y cuando este este de acuerdo con el. Aunque Ash suele ponerle nombres sin considerar mucho eso ultimo-

 _"¡Oye! Siempre les pregunto"_

-(¡mentira! Te la pasas gritando nombres hasta que nosotros aceptemos uno.)- grito Pik.

"¡hey!"

Al final cunado todos estaban durmiendo Aron no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente el futuro era algo interesante y estaba algo agradecido de que Ash se le lanzara enzima cuando iba a lanzar una aura esfera contra la maquinaria gigante que se quiso robar a Pik tras un rato de pasear en el bosque.

Al parecer la forma en que él estaba acostumbrado a pelear ya no era más una opción, ahora uno peleaba hombro con hombro con sus pokemon, haciendo tácticas con las que el pokemon pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Y hasta cierto punto eso era bueno… un humano tarde o temprano estaría agotado por usar tanto el aura pero con un pokemon a su lado y usando la fuerza como último recurso realmente habían más posibilidades de salir triunfador en un combate.

Ahora parecía que uno debía cargar consigo un límite de seis pokemon pero Ash aseguraba que tenía un montón de pokemons en otra parte y que cuando los necesitase solo debía intercambiar el descanso con los que tenía con ella. Y tras haber visto la combinación de poder que eran los pokemon juntos supo que si quería estar bien del todo en ese tiempo y proteger a Ash y sus amigos lo mejor sería buscarse aliados pokemon.

Un bostezo le detuvo sus pensamientos. Lo mejor sería dormir, ya mañana preguntaría a la pandilla por consejos de como atrapar a un pokemon en este tiempo y … la verdad era que Luck era un buen nombre para Lucacario… sip Luck realmente sonaba bien.

* * *

-¡¿Qué clase de aviso es ese?!-preguntaron a coro los cuatro humanos.

-Ash, debes ser un poco más explícita con eso- pidió el hombre.

Enserio ¿Quién en su sano juicio pasaba por una parte del bosque y luego les decía: ha cierto, si ven una katana apuntada hacia mí no se asusten y me avisan? Pues al parecer Ash quien ahora debía de lidear con la risas de Pik

"Es la señal para una revancha con Samuray un entrenador bicho de por aquí" explico

"y la katana es de juguete" agrego al ver las caras algo preocupadas de sus amigos.

Llevaban dos o tres días caminando en el bosque de Vidrian y tras haber reconocido un área en particular Ash supo que su amigo Samuray no debía de estar muy lejos.

Conociendo al chico estaba segura que le saldría al paso en cualquier momento con la espada japonesa en mano y su habitual traje antes de decirle que se pusieran a pelear.

Eso si los Beedrils no se enojaban como la última vez.

Finalmente el sonido que hace la espada al cortar el aire se hiso presente y Ash sonriente esquivo el golpe con un mortal atrás.

-¡HAHA!- grito la chica señalando a la persona tras de ella.

Los demás vieron a un joven de aproximadamente doce años salir de los arbustos con un traje de samuray.

-Como siempre es imposible de tomarte por sorpresa. No esperaba menos de mi rival y amiga- dijo antes de sonreír y sacar una pokebola.

Ash asintió y saco una de las esferas de su cinturón.

Ambas esferas chocaron en el aire y dejaron escapar a sus respectivos contenidos, por parte del chico samuray apareció un pinsar y por parte de Ash Fi se hiso presente.

-bien, Pinsar corta-

"¡Vuela!"

Aron veía con asombro y orgullo como Ash se divertía y hacia que el otro chico se divirtiese también con la amistosa batalla que estaban llevando.

Twi había caído contra pinsar pero Treeck gano contra el metapod que el chico saco y finalmente Pik quedo en empate con el pokemon mantis.

-entonces, uno puede re encontrarse con antiguos amigos y pelear para ver que tanto has crecido ¿cierto?-

-yup-

* * *

Los chicos estaban por poner pie de vuelta al camino principal, cuando de pronto una escalera apareció frente a Ash y de esta bajo un zigsagoon, con un mensaje en la boca.

Ash tomo el mensaje y paso la carta a Brock.

-Ash tu y tus amigos suban rápido, Att Dj DJ-

-(¿Qué querrá ese vejete?)-

 _"no sé, pero lo mejor será subir… no quiero que pase como en la torre radiofónica en Jotho"_

-(Sí…. Ahora que tu papa está aquí eso no sería bueno… no sé cómo reaccionaría a otro secuestro)- dijo Pik antes de empezar a trepar junto con el pokemon tipo normal nativo de Hoenn.

-¿q que está pasando?- pregunto aron al ver como su hija trepaba por la escalera móvil a lo que sea que fuese ese aparato que estaba volando y hacia mucho ruido… ¡Helicoptero! Si así se llamaba ¿pero para que rayos serbia? MewTwo debió ser un poco más específico al pasarle el conocimiento de los años perdidos. Ahora sabía que eran y una idea de para que eran pero cómo funcionaban estaba fuera de su mente.

-Es el manager de Ash, supongo que tiene algo urgente de que hablar en persona para que la halla rastreado en el helicóptero- explico Max.

-Lo bueno es que esta vez aviso, la última ves solo hiso que su chicorita usara látigo cepa para levantar a Ash en la torre de radio en Jotho- agrego Brock antes de subir.

Aron viendo que no había otra opción empezó a trepar, sintiéndose algo desconfiado de la flotante escalera (después de haber regresado a Luck a su pokebola)

Una vez entro se sorprendió de ver al em… ¿hombre? No sabía bien como describirle pero era seguramente un hombre muy excéntrico que abrazaba a más no poder a Ash.

-…¡y tu ultima pieza fue increíble! ¡La mejor hasta el momento! Ha estado en el rankin el mismo tiempo que tu primera canción para la liga ¡¿no es fantástico?! – no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que rayos estaba hablando el hombre raro de ropas rojas.

-este…¿hola?-

El hombre raro voltio a verle y tras parpadear soltó a Ash e hiso una muuuy buena representación de esa pintura rara de Munch ¿Cómo se llamaba? A sí, el grito.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Ash, estrellita ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado a tu papa?! Yo matándome para buscar algo de información para saber de tu origen y el aquí tan campante acompañándote- le regaño antes de darse cuenta de algo.

-¡oh pero donde están mis modales!- el extravagante hombre le extendió la mano y tras apapacharla empezó a hacer un ridículamente fuerte sacudón de manos.

-¡Mucho gusto señor! ¡soy Dj DJ el manager de su hija y representante de ella en muchas compañías disqueras, entrega de premios musicales etc.!- se presentó.

-Em.. el gusto es mio, y puede llamarme Aron pero… si no le importa ¿podría decirnos el motivo de estar aquí?- pregunto el antiguo aura guardián.

-¡Sencillo! Ashy aquí va a llegar tarde a la actuación especial que harán los DexHolers en el primer concurso oficial de este año en Kanto y dudo mucho que May quiera perderse la oportunidad de participar- explico.

 _"¿Presentación especial?"_

-¿no leíste el ultimo correo que te mande? ¡te especifique absolutamente todo! ¡Incluso te mande el vestuario que Yellow y Green sacaron para ti!-

"¿las amigas de Red?"

Al ver la cara de curiosidad que puso la chica el hombre de cabellos bicolores se dio un face palm antes de sacar una laptop y dársela a Ash.

La joven tomo el aparato y tecleó algunas cosas.

-¡¿HE?!- _"¡ESO ES HOY A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE! N no he tenido tiempo para ensayar y ¡¿Por qué DEBO DE USAR VESTIDO?!"_

-Lo ultimó fue idea del director ejecutivo del concurso. Piensa que sería interesante tener un tema y por lo tanto todas las damas irán de vestido y los caballeros de esmoquin – dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-¡nunca te he visto con vestido! ¡Cielos tengo tantas ideas de cómo arreglarte el cabello! ¡¿Cómo es el vestuario?!- empezó a gritar May como toda mujer a la moda que conocía Aron, bueno al parecer eso no ha cambiado mucho.

Mientras Ash y May peleaban por la laptop el manager le quito la computadora portátil y Brock junto con Max se encargaban de explicarle a Aron de lo que hablaban.

-nono, dejemos el vestuario para el final ¿si? Después de todo un espectáculo es mucho mejor con el elemento de la sorpresa ¿no?- dijo Dj

-¿Dónde es el espectáculo?- pregunto Max.

-¡¿Dónde más?! ¡En Ciudad plateada obviamente! Tu madre fue muy cordial al prestarnos la nueva parte del gimnasio para hacer el escenario de los concursos-

-¡¿Qué mama qué?! ¡¿d desde cuando tenemos un dollo de concurso en plateada?! ¡Hace catorce semanas no estaba ahí!- grito Brock

-pues desde hace dos semanas y media que esta el dollo, justo al lado de tu gimnasio y el primer concurso se llevara a cabo junto con la inauguración del lugar- explico

/Les sugiero se pongan el cinturón, estamos por aterrizar/

Aron se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz pero no ver a nadie.

-Sale de las bocinas, el piloto esta allá adentro- explico Max antes de señalar al frente, donde una puerta dividía el lugar de pasajeros.

* * *

 _"Papa, debes de esperar con Brock y Max ¡te sorprenderás al verme allá arriba! Y no te preocupes estaré bien, Red y Blue están en la banda aparte que llevo a Pik conmigo"_

-entiendo, en ese caso esperare y te estaré animado- dijo el hombre antes de ver como la chica corría a un lugar en donde solo ciertas personas eran admitidas.

-¿desde cuándo hace esto?- pregunto Aron a Brock quien aparentemente sabía más de Ash que nadie.

-¿escribir canciones? Desde mitad de kanto, ¿de participar en cosas como estas? Desde Jotho … hace dos años-

-¿escribir canciones?-

-Ash es una escritora muy famosa, crea muy buenas canciones y es la estrella de Kanto y Hoenn Records aparete de ser la escritora oficial de la liga pokemon- explico Max

-¿enserio? Wow, creo que realmente me perdí de mucho mientras dormía-

 _'No se preocupe amo, estoy seguro que estamos haciendo lo posible para estar al tanto ahora'_

-ya llegue, aquí están las palomitas, y refrescos- dijo uno de los hermanos de Brock mientras se sentaba y pasaba unas extrañas cajas redondas con unas cosas blancas y otras con lo que reconoció eran popotes.

-¿estos son comestibles?- pregunto

-Sip, y recomiendo empieces a comerlos cuando el espectáculo de inicio-

 _'¿Cuándo será eso?'_

-Dentro de-

/Se les solicita a todos los espectadores tomar su asiento, apagar celulares y mantenerse en sus asientos. Esta es la tercera llamada, tercera llamada ¡principiamos!/

-justo ahora- termino de decir Brock antes de poner la vista enfrente.

* * *

Las luces se apagaron y le siguió un gran grito de especulación.

Unos halos de luz de diferentes colores se encendieron y dirigieron a todas partes antes de terminar en el escenario, donde esperaba una mujer de cabellos castaños con un short morado y blusa deportiva del mismo color.

A su lado estaba un Espion y un Umbrion, ambos pokemon tenían un moño en el cuello.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al primer concurso oficial de Kanto! Soy su presentadora ¡Amalia! Y ellos son mis compañeros ¡Espion!- al escuchar su nombre el pokemon se lanzó al aire dejando salir un psicorayo que ilumino el lugar en un pequeño remolino antes de explotar en fuegos artificiales.

-y ¡Umbreon!- el pokemon noche lanzo unas estrellas que después rompió con garra sombra, logrando que explotaran en una pequeña lluvia de meteoritos.

-¡wow no sabía que se podía hacer eso!- grito asombrado Aron.

-jajajaj no has visto nada, espera a que pasen los concursantes- dijo Max

-Pero antes de comenzar… ¡Es momento de inaugurar la temporada de Concursos Pokemon! Y para eso están aquí ¡Los DexHolers!-

Un rugido de emoción nació tras que la presentadora dijera el nombre del grupo, antes de que desapareciera en las sombras y un redoble de tambores se escuchara, siendo luego iluminados por un rayo plateado. Revelando a un joven de aproximadamente 15 años con un smokin colores plata con azul, cabello color azul obscuro, y ojos color plata.

Un acorde en el organillo hiso que una luz amarilla se posara en una joven de misma edad con cabellos color paja, vestido amarillo palo con detalles en café y rojo. Los ojos de esta chica eran amarillo pálido.

Un acorde de guitarra revelo a otra chica, esta de colores verdes y cabello azul, al sonar un bajo un rayo de color rojo se posó sobre el único joven que Aron reconocía: Red y finalmente se escuchó la voz de Blue siendo revelado por un rayo azul.

 _-¡OKAY!-_ el público rugió al escuchar esa sola palabra.

 _-¡OKAY! ¡Vamos a movernos!-_ Blue pasó el micrófono al público quien grito: ¡OK! Antes de regresarlo a su cercanía.

 _-¡si juntos vamos, todo irá bien!-_ el grupo volvió a gritar un Okay – _los vientos pueden cambiar_ -

 _-¡Okay!-_

 _-¡Pero esté sueño no!-_

Justo en el siguiente Okay Ash salió con un hermoso vestido color naranja con un lazo azul y muñequeras blancas, era medio acampanado y al final de falda tenía un diseño de plumitas de diferentes colores, el cabello estaba planchado y tenía una media cola recogida con un lindo lazo color amarillo. Junto a ella estaba Pik con un lindo traje azul con blanco y moño rojo.

La chica salió con un raro instrumento parecido a un piano pero en forma de guitarra.

Y el público aclamo con vigor cuando la joven hiso que el instrumento cantara la siguiente parte:

 _Doradas sonrisas y lágrimas plateadas,_

 _placer y frustración._

 _Cambiantes expresiones_

 _que dan fuerza a quien sea_

 _-OKAY traguémonos el miedo-_

 _OKAY_

 _-Sigamos con un gran movimiento_ -

Aron estaba impresionado, no solo por lo bien que se veía Ash en ese lindo vestido o lo diferente que se veía con el pelo en diferente estilo. Sino por lo bien que estaba la canción y como tocaba con maestría el instrumento, mientras que Pik y el Charizar de Red tomaban la delantera haciendo un increíble espectáculo de movimientos y lucenses.

-¡ _OKAY!-_ gritaron al final los miembros de la banda antes de terminar su presentación.

-¡eso fue maravilloso! ¿Verdad? ¡Pues no se preocupen! Que a continuación está el primer concurso y al finalizar ¡otra presentación especial por parte de los DexHolers y la misma Ash S. Ketchum!-

Esto motivo enormemente al publico.

Esperen esperen, ¿Ketchum? ¿Qué Ash no debería de tener el mismo apeido que e…? Oh cierto… Ash no creció con él… y según le había explicado Lady Leen, Delia se había casado con un tal Taylor Ketchum y por lo tanto al ser Ash adoptada por ella tenía ese apeido… y ahora el Maple si ella lo deseaba agregar.

Aron suspiro, debía preguntarle a Ash si quería saber cuál era su apeido original.

Pero eso sería en otro momento, ¡Esta cosa de os concursos realmente era genial! ¿Ash participaría en la banda en todos? ¿o solo en ocasiones especiales? ¡Ojala pudiera hacerle uno de esos retratos instantáneos de genial calidad! ¿Cómo dijo MewTwo que se llamaban? ¿lotos? ¿votos? ¡Fotos!

Cielos realmente necesitaba aprender de tecnología y conseguirse algunas de esas cosas. ¡Esto si era algo que realmente no quería olvidar ni en un millos de años!

Finalmente el concurso termino y la presentación final fue la última canción que Ash escrivio recientemente: Invencible soy. En la que la chica pudo hacer un súper genial dueto de guitarra con Red.

Y tras que la presentadora diera los anuncios de cuando serian los próximos concursos y Dj dijera las próximas presentaciones del grupo, la pandilla se encontró esperando a sus amigos en el gimnasio de Brock (junto con todos los hermanos de este, que no dejaban de hacerles preguntas respecto a los DexHolers y la famosa Ash s. Ketchum)

Finalmente Aron vio como las niñas entraban a la casa acompañadas de un chico de cabellos verdes que iba muy cariñoso con May.

-Ese es Drew, el novio de May- explico Max al ver la cara del hombre.

"Novio" pensó. No se le había ocurrido que quizá (solo quizá) su pequeña chispa pudiese tener uno o talvez tubo… Rayos, debía preguntarle a Brock… o a Max, Max se veía más sabiondo respecto a esos temas.

* * *

Tras algunas presentaciones los chicos decidieron dormir en el centro pokemon (no queriendo limitar el tiempo de calidad de Brock con su familia, ni reduciendo más el espacio en la casa)

May y Max se fueron a dormir junto con Drew en una habitación y Aron junto con Ash y Pik en otra.

-estuviste más que fabulosa ahí en el escenario, y ese vestido junto con el peinado se te veía muy bien… te parecías mucho a tu madre-

Lo último llamo la atención de la chica.

Para ella solo Delia y Ho-Oh (aparte de la Pidgiott del profesor Oack) podían ser dignas de llevar el título de madre, pero ahora que sabía su providencia y que su padre estaba ahí con ella, las dudas empezaron a surgir.

¿Cómo había sido su madre? ¿Estaría feliz por cómo estaba? Y ¿no se sentiría mal porque ella le decía mama a otra persona? Pero… ¿Cómo era que sus padres se habían conocido en primer lugar?

Pik que siempre sabía cuándo algo le atormentaba a su hermanita humana, le miro con preocupación.

-(¿satoshi?)-

Ash suspiro antes de abrazarle.

"es solo que… hasta ahora no había pensado en mi mama biológica… ¿crees que este bien decirle mama a delia? ¿Cómo habrá sido mama?"

-(no seas tonta, obviamente Nora está feliz de que tengas una figura materna que te crio en su ausencia y te hiso la persona que eres hoy. Toda madre puede aceptar que otra tome su lugar cuando sabe que esta será una excelente persona tomando ese rol y ¿por qué no le preguntas a Aron? Él ha de responderte mejor)-

Ash asintió ausentemente.

-Ash, ¿estás bien? De pronto estas muy pensativa- la vos de Aron hiso que la chica volteara a verle y finalmente decidiera hacer la pregunta.

 _"¿Cómo era mama?"_ pregunto con una mano.

El antiguo aura guardián abrió los ojos en comprensión antes de sonreír melancólicamente pero con amor.

-Tenía unos ojos chocolate, como los tuyos. Era de piel blanca y experta en el arte, tenía largos cabellos castaños y era un poco más baja que yo- empezó describiéndola.

-Como tu, era un alma pura, algo calmada pero llena e curiosidad y era bondadosa con todo ser que se le atravesara- agrego.

Y así Ash se durmió, escuchando los relatos de su padre, cayendo en un sueño donde convivía con su familia.

Aron dejo de comentar cuando sintió un peso en su hombro.

Sonrió al ver que Ash se había dormido y apoyado en el para poder descansar.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó y acostó a la niña antes de taparla con las sabanas del centro.

-Dulces sueños mi pequeña chispa- le dijo antes de ir a la cama que le tocaba a el.

Y desde sus puestos Pik (que estaba como un peluche en los brazos de Ash) y Luck (quien estaba en la ventana) se vieron y sonrieron alegremente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Las cosas realmente iban bien para todos.

* * *

Yop: Sé que es un capítulo de relleno pero… ¡debía hacerlo! ¡Debía poner este capítulo desde la vista de Aron y como va dándose cuenta de algunas cosas de Ash y su interacción con ella! Ahora, no se especifica donde en todo hyrule está el reino de Rota, así que lo puse al este de Paleta (neta que en los juegos se ve un pedazo de llerba alta pero no se dice que es ni puedes entrar así que… ¡por ahí lo puse!) y un poco antes de Vidrian.

Ks: nombre de la canción…

Yop: OK! (no neta así se llama) de Rica Matsumoto (seyu de Ash en Japón) es el tercer intro japonés de pokemon y la verdad batalle un poco para hacer la adaptación en letra basándome en el subtitulaje de un video _( www- youtube- -watch?v =Uign26d9OzE_ solo quítenle los guiones y espacios)

Ks: ¿algo más que agregar?

Yop: si quieren ver a Pik rambo pueden verle en mi página de DA solo búsquenme como aketzali-chan (muy original el nombre, lo sé)

Ks: bien es momento de cerrar el telón

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	34. ¡Entrevistas y puntos!

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡si que lo es!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop:¡ A responder comentarios!

 **Pirata:** Realmente me alegra que me comprendas y te guste el fic aparte de que dejaras em paz a los pobres pokes nwn

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** si, tarda un poquito pero se va adaptando, yep Ash ha hecho muchas cosas que uno hasta se olvida de estas, y no lo sé, creo estaría bien que supiera ciertas cosas pero otras si dejarlas en la ignorancia xD lo de la escolta salio de la nada jajaja.

 **:** ¿lo hice? xD bueno eso salió de un sueño tonto que tuve el otro día y lo de Red con Gary fue inspirado en una escena de fary tale, y ntp vendrán más momentos de calidad padre-hija jajajajajaja emm… ¿no lo sé? Yo pienso que es muy pronto para introducir el amor platónico que tiene Bruno por Ash y Norman amenazo a Drew, (hoy veras algo deeso) ¡¿Dónde estás leyendo el manga de Hoenn?! ¡¿no sabes sí tienen el de Pikachu dangaki?! ¡Llevo años buscando el cuarto tomo! Y em… no se respecto a lo del tyranitar pero de que tiene un ave la tendrá xD respecto a tu pregunta de Aron en Sinnoh… no tengo idea, aún estoy acomodando algunos detalles y no estoy muy segura de hacer la secuela (tengo vareas ideas de cómo ponerla pero no sé con cual empezar) Lo que sí ya está más de la cuarta parte escrito y editado es una precuela, y esa esta 100% confirmado de que la subiré al finalizar este fic y… T.T ¿no hay flan? ¿no? U.u

 **TaichiKudo534Ks:** ¡eso es mención del juego! En este puedes ponerle un mote pero nunca le preguntas al pokemon si le gusta o no, me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Ash usando vestido y ayudando a la inauguración del evento.

Ks: Ahora al fic.

* * *

Fuegos artificiales fue lo primero que le dijo que algo grande estaba por pasar en las cercanas montañitas de ciudad plateada que después les llevaban al monte Moon.

Con gran entusiasmo (y algo de cansancio) la pandilla siguió a Ash colina arriba.

Donde se detuvieron en seco al ver la enorme serpiente pokemon en el suelo.

"Okay… definitivamente no me esperaba ver eso" comento Ash.

-(¡¿q quien rayos espera ver un sevaiper tamaño casa de dos pisos y largo de pista de carrera?! ¡esa cosa es mala suerte! ¡mejor vámonos antes de que decida comernos!)-

 _'No creo que eso sea posible'_

Justo en eso la boca de la serpiente se abrió haciendo que los niños corrieran a esconderse tras de Brock, Aron y Luck.

Aunque para alivio de todos resulto que la serpientota era en si una casa móvil.

-¿hu? ¿Vienen al desafío del laberinto sevaiper?- pregunto una chica disfrazada de maid.

-¡si eso gana tu corazón con gusto lo are!- dijo Brock poniéndose en cunclillas frente a la joven de cabellos violeta y piel nívea.

Aron parpadeo.

-¿es eso normal?- pregunto a Ash.

La chica solo asintió y luego señalo al frente donde su padre pudo ver como Max se agarraba a golpear a Brock para que dejara en paz a la doncella que veía confundida la situación.

-¿Qué es eso del desafío?- pregunto May para romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

-¡cierto! El desafío del laberinto sevaiper es uno de los eventos de repartición de puntos para la batalla de la frontera, debes pasar y elegir entre las doce puertas que hay dentro, tras cada una de las puertas puede o no puede haber alguien esperándote a retar, solo puedes pasar con tres pokemon a la vez, nosotros cuidaremos el resto y debes guardar tu record de puntos antes y después de participar ¿quieres intentarle?- explico la joven.

"¿Dijo que era un evento de distribución de puntos verdad?"

-(yep)-

"Okay en el equipo estas tu, Trek y Corf" dijo Ash antes de acercarse a la entrada y señalarse.

-¿quieres participar? ¿sí? Por favor pasa, ¿ellos te acompañan? Bien no hay problema, pueden esperar en el Loby y ver tu avance a través de las diferentes pantallas- dijo antes de entrar al edificio seguido de cerca por Ash y sus amigos.

El lobie paresia como el de cualquier centro pokemon, habían mesas y sillas, computadoras y ¡¿Qué esos no eran los reporteros con los que se encontró en vareas ocasiones por todo Hoenn?!

Bueno, al parecer venían a entrevistar a Scot quien estaba dando algo de información respecto al desafío.

-por aquí por favor- dijo la chica que les servía de guía antes de pasar a Ash a un mostrador con otra joven.

-ella te registrara- dijo antes de salir.

-hola, ¿vienes al desafío? ¿sí? Por favor pon aquí tu ID- la joven señalo a una pantalla que estaba al lado de ella, Ash puso su pokedex.

-Bien, entrenadora Ash Ketchum, has sido registrada y guardado tu record de puntos, actualmente tienes un equipo de seis pokemons, ¿a cuál pokemon elegirás primero para el desafío? Recuerda que solo puedes usar tres-

Ash señaló a Pik

-¿y en segundo?- ahora señalo a Treck

-¿Cuál ira en tercero?- el último en ser seleccionado fue Corf.

-Bien. Ahora aquí deja el resto de tus pokemon, no te preocupes estarán bien cuidaditos en esa bóveda de seguridad y están enumerados por tu ID- Ash asintió antes de dejar las tres pokebolas restantes en la pequeña bandeja de aluminio.

-Ahora ve y disfruta-

Ash asintió antes de correr a la primera puerta y tras de esta se encontró con uno de los chicos que había luchado en la liga de Hoenn.

"¡Hey! Es Yin"

La joven al verle levanto la vista antes de sonreír y sacar una pokebola.

Ash sonrió y lanzo a Pik.

Shadow y Pik se enfrentaron en un pequeño combate rápido, ganando Ash y después de chocar manos con la contrincante de ocarina en mano, eligió la tercera puerta. No encontrando a nadie la joven siguió el instinto de Pik y terminaron en otro cuarto con una chica vestida de mezclilla que lanzo a un Manchop al verle entrar.

Treeck se hiso cargo rápidamente del oponente y siguieron avanzando hasta que finalmente lograron dar la vuelta completa.

-por haber pasado la primera parte del laberinto te damos tres puntos-

"¡¿solo tres?!" se quejo mentalmente Ash.

-si deseas seguir con el desafío se te otorgaran otros tres ¿quieres volver?-

Ash asintió antes de cambiar a los dos pokemon de su equipo por Fi y Twi e internarse otra vez en el laberinto de puertas de tela.

* * *

Mientras que Ash peleaba una y otra vez para obtener al menos unos dieciséis puntos en ese evento Brock se puso a decirle a Aron todo lo que sabía de Ash hasta ahora (el hombre no quería tener que darse cuenta por súbitas escaleras apareciendo de lanada lanzadas por un tipo raro en ropas rojas)

Enterándose así que su niña era miembro especial de los Hombre G (una organización de entrenadores reconocidos que trabajaban para deshacerse de criminales organizaciones) fotógrafa de animales normales y hermosos paisajes (aunque al parecer esto la dejaba con algunos rasguños por parte de algunos animales que no querían ser fotografiados del todo o bien querían más fotos) ayudante en investigaciones de algunos profesores (más específicamente del profesor oack) y algo que ver como la elegida entre los pokemon (y en eso ultimo tenía un montón de títulos)

Aron suspiro, al parecer lo mejor sería enseñarle a su chispita algo de supervivencia, pero al escuchar de Luck como la chica podía predecir un cambio natural en el clima gracias a ciertas señales que la misma tierra da, y como le gano en un combate cercano supo que solo necesitaba enseñarle a ser más cuidadosa al ver que es lo que le rodeaba. (y a nunca descuidar su espalda, hasta que este súper segura de que el enemigo este noqueado)

Finalmente Ash callo rendida en el lobie tras la cuarta ronda en el laberinto.

 _"¿Cuántos puntos?"_

-tienes 16 puntos acumulados ¿quieres volver al desafío?- pregunto la joven antes de ver que la chica estaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?- sugirió antes de señalar la salita de espera donde estaban sus amigos y familiares.

-(eso.. eso suena bien)- contesto Pik antes de levantarse y saltar al hombro de Ash.

La chica estaba por llegar con los otros cuando los reporteros le detuvieron.

-¡Hola Ash! ¿Qué tal te fue en el desafío? ¿Cómo nos puedes resumir en una palabra lo que viviste dentro?-

Ash sonrió a la reportera antes de poner los dos pulgares arriba y señalar una sola palabra: ¡emocionante!

-Emocionante… Sí no lo podrías haber dicho mejor, ¡muchas gracias por tu colaboración! Por cierto… ¿nos puedes dar una pista de alguna nueva canción?-

Ash asintió antes de señalar dos cosas: Type Wild

-¿tipo salvaje? ¿Ese es el título? ¡woow! Supongo que será muy interesante de escuchar y ¿tienes planeado alguna canción para la batalla de la frontera? es un oficial spin off de la liga así que supongo tendrás planeado algún tema ¿no?-

La chica asintió. La verdad es que tenía algunas ideas en mente pero debía sentarse un poco más para poder lograr sacar las canciones necesarias.

 _"De momento tengo algunas ideas, estoy trabajando en dos canciones que pueden ser el tema oficial del desafío pero aún me falta sentir de primera mano un poco más de lo que ofrece el reto antes de poder plasmarlo en música y palabras"_ explico la chica.

-entiendo, ¡esperamos con ansias tu nuevo título! y no podemos esperar para escucharlo en la tan genial banda de los DexHolers ¿algún mensaje para tus fans?-

Ash vio a la cámara antes de sonreír con confianza.

 _"¡nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final!"_ dijo mientras que Pik hiso una pose y asentía a la frase de su compañera.

-¡nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final! ¡Qué emocionantes palabras por parte de Ash S. Ketchum! Y su compañero Pik ¡no se olviden de sintonizarnos en la próxima edición! como siempre llevando la emoción de la liga hasta sus más recónditos lugares, se despiden de ustedes Areli y Bob- dijo la reportera finalmente antes de que la cámara cortara la grabación y tras dar las gracias y decirle la mayor de las suertes a Ash, fueron a entrevistar a otros entrenadores.

* * *

-¿y esos?- pregunto Aron al ver como Ash hablaba con un hombre y una mujer que traían lo que suponía eran un micrófono y una cámara.

-Son reporteros del programa de la liga, siempre se la pasan entrevistando a algunos entrenadores y en ocasiones pelean con ellos para llevar un buen combate a aquellos que aún no pueden salir en su viaje pokemon- explico Brock.

-Aunque cada que se encuentran con Ash también le preguntan por las nuevas canciones que pueda sacar- agrego Max

 _'Al parecer ama Ash es algo popular'_ dijo Luck.

-y también nos preguntan a nosotros los coordinadores, ayer nos entrevistaron a mí y Drew, ¿me pregunto cuando será la próxima entrega para verle en tv? Siempre veo las repeticiones que grabo papa- dijo May.

-tengo entendido que es en tres días, si quieres puedo verificar esa información – dijo Drew.

-Últimamente has estado más detallista que de costumbre, ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto Max

-Tu papa me amenazo con su Vigorrot en la garganta que si no trataba bien a May o si escuchaba una sola queja de ella por mi parte me quitaba la licencia y me lanzaba por un acantilado- el joven de cabellos verdes tembló un poco ante el recuerdo. –no deseo saber cómo es eso-

Antes de que los chicos pudieran seguir hablando Ash y Pik llegaron a la mesita.

-(¡por fin un pequeño descanso!)- grito Pik al sentarse en el acolchonado sillón.

"Pero si tu y los demás fueron revitalizados tras cada oponente después de encontrarnos con alguna meid en la segunda ronda. Aparte que ibas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo"

-(¡oye! Dame crédito ¿quieres? Es muuuy difícil estar ahí y no caerse con todo y gorra cuando andas corriendo a tope por todas partes)-

"¡no ha de serlo!"

-(¡si lo es!)-

"¡No, no lo es!"

-(¡si, si lo es!)-

Aron y Luck dejaron escapar un pequeño rastro de sudor al ver cómo era que Ash y Pik peleaban por una pequeña cosa sin mucho sentido.

Pero Luck sabía que ellos dos no importaba cuanto pelearan era realmente inseparables (y eso lo aprendió por las malas, con todo el alboroto de Cameron) y realmente no era de cierta forma "natural" que Ash y Pik no estuvieran juntos, era… era como si el mismo universo hubiera dicho que ellos dos _debían_ estar juntos de por vida.

Tras otro pequeño descanso Ash volvió a dar cuatro rondas en el laberinto saliendo con 25 puntos.

"creo que 25 puntos es suficiente por un día ¿tú que dices?"

-(opino lo mismo, ¡vamos a descansar! No quiero tener que subir al monte moon con nada de energía ni pociones ni repelentes… ¡no quiero otros tontos murciélagos diciendo que eres una niña muda de la suerte!)-

' _¿niña muda de la suerte?'_ pregunto Luck.

-una vez en Hoenn entramos a la cueva meteorito y dentro nos encontramos con un montón de pokemon murciélagos que pensaron Ash era una niña muda de la suerte y nos detenían a cada rato para preguntarle a Ash sobre su suerte-

-¿Qué les dijiste?- pregunto curioso Aron.

 _"Que iban a comer dentro de dos horas y ver muchos entrenadores pasar"_

-eso no es una predicción- dijo Max

 _"¡Da igual! Lo que importa es que llevemos repelente"_

Una vez llenos de provisiones los chicos pusieron pie en el camino que llevaba al monte moon y se toparon con algunos pokemons salvajes que querían pelea.

Esto le sirvió a Aron de experiencia y logro capturar a un nuevo aliado: un Pidgiotto. Algo menor en tamaño del que tuvo en un principio pero, algo era algo.

Pero claro está que un día sin los chicos del equipo roket no se puede contar como un día en sí ¿verdad?

Y eso se hiso evidente cuando los chicos quedaron atrapados en unas redes colgantes y de los arbustos salio el trio de siempre.

-¡Prepárense para los problemas, han caído todos!

-¡y más vale que teman pues esta vez si nos esforzamos!-

-¡¿Podrían dejar de recitar el lema?!- gritaron May, Draw, Max y Brock.

-¡que mal educados!- grito Jessie.

-es que uno se cansa después de escucharle tanto- admitió May

-¡pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ustedes están ahí y Pik aquí…- el pokemon gato dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Quien estaba atrapado era Luck, y Pik estaba enzima de la rama del árbol en la que la red donde estaba Ash, había quedado colgando, y no se veía muuuy amigable que digamos.

-(im-pac-tru-en-o)- dijo en silabas antes de lanzar el ataque contra la caja en la que estaba atrapado Luck y ambos lanzaran a volar al trio.

* * *

-y una vez le veas solo debes lanzar la mano en forma de lanza y sacarle tomando del medio o la cola- Aron se encontraba explicando a los chicos como pescar a la manera antigua y sin caña de pescar.

-wow- dijo la pandilla al ver como el antiguo aura guardián sacaba un pez del agua para posteriormente enseñar a los chicos como se debía de cortar para evitar contaminarse por las tripas y espinas que tuviera en su interior el animal.

-El corte debe ser paralelo, suave pero al mismo tiempo profundo, una vez termines de sacarle las tripas debemos ponerle a secar- Brock anotaba todo eso en su libro de recetas.

-una vez este seco u oleado podemos ponerle a coser frente a la fogata o le pedimos a un pokemon tipo fuego que nos lo deje calientito y bien cosido- termino de explicar el hombre a su pequeña tripulación joven.

"Eso es genial… algo asqueroso pero realmente útil ¿no lo crees?"

-(ñe en el mundo salvaje es comer o ser comido pero ese tipo de conocimientos son buenos, sobre todo si se repite lo del santa ana)-

"Conociéndonos, es posible" dijo la chica antes de voltear a ver al cielo tras escuchar un ruido raro.

Los chicos vieron a una maquina muy curiosa volar al lado de un Articuno.

"¡¿Qué rayos hace Arti por aquí?!"

-(¡¿Le pusiste Arti?!)-

Al parecer las prioridades de Pik y Ash eran algo diferentes.

"¡eso no importa! Hay que ver que hace el por aquí"

-(¡sí importa! ¿sabes que totnto se escucha ese nombre?)-

"¡es mejor que nievesito!"

-(¡¿Qué tipo de nombre es nievesito?! ¡es una gigantesca ave de hielo! ¡HIELO! )-

Aron veía algo asombrado la forma en que Pik y Ash peleaban y al mismo tiempo corrían tras el pokemon volador.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una fábrica… pero con el símbolo de la batalla de la frontera en la fachada.

"¿Qué rollo con este lugar?" pregunto Ash al verle con más atención.

-¿he? Valla no esperaba ver a nadie por aquí tan pronto. ¿Vienes a retarme?-

La voz hiso que los chicos voltearan a ver a un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y apariencia de piloto o mecánico.

-¿retarte?- pregunto May por Ash.

-sí, soy uno de los cerebros de la frontera, y esta es la fábrica de batalla ¿alguno de ustedes viene a retarme?-

"¡yoyoyoyoyoyo!" Ash grito mentalmente mientras saltaba con la mano en alto.

-Ash es quien está participando en el reto de la frontera- explico Brock.

-Okay en ese caso, pasa aunque me temo que tendrás que esperar, hoy tuve una batalla y la mayoría de mi equipo está fuera de combate-

 _"¿de dónde sacaste el Articuno?"_

-¿lenguaje de señas? Bueno Articuno es un amigo mío, me acompaña en viajes y de vez en vez peleamos juntos ¿por?-

 _"Espera… ¿puedo luchar contra el mañana? Una batalla uno a uno"_

-Puedo preguntarle, pero estoy seguro de que dirá que si-

"¡Okay!"

Ash saco su pokenav y empezó a escribir un mensaje antes de enviarle.

-bien, por mientras pueden pasear por aquí, tengo algunos cuartos extra en la fábrica. Por cierto soy Sabino-

Los chicos asintieron y cada quien se puso a hacer algo.

Brock junto con Max se la pasaron hablando con el chico nuevo, pasándose tipos de entrenamiento y crianza, May y Drew aprovecharon para pasar un tiempo juntos al igual que Ash y su papa.

* * *

-sentí el viento y respire, junto con la tierra en el momento en que salté- empezó a leer lo que tenía escrito Ash en uno de los papeles raros que usaba para crear canciones.

 _'una voz en mi corazón dijo: estarás bien y cuando volteo veo a todos sonriendo'_ siguió leyendo Lucario.

Pik reconoció la canción y empezó a cantarle:

 _-(Quiero seguir esa sensación de libertad tu tu ru ru ruu mientras alzo mi mano al brillante sol_ )-

Ash rio un poco antes de que Pik siguiera con la cancionista.

-( _Miro hacia atrás, y empiezo a recordad las lágrimas que tire, pero ya no me preocupan pues.. voy a seguir avanzando hacia el futuro ¡Vamos! ¡vamos! ¡Crucemos juntos el arcoíris! ¡ready go! ¡Fly high! Seamos uno en esta aventura_ )-

Ash rio antes de tomar la ocarina y hacer la escala de sonidos característica de la canción.

-(siempre me pregunte… ¿Por qué pusiste el título en inglés?)-

"Suena mejor, aparte… no podía hacer que sonara bien el "listos ya vuela alto" del coro" explico.

-es bonita la letra, pero… supongo que no es la versión completa ¿no?- pregunto Aron tras examinar el pedazo de papel.

 _"Nop. Eso es aproximadamente un minuto y medio de la canción… me falta por reparar algo de la letra antes de lanzar el sencillo, aunque de momento hay mucha gente que exige salga pronto la canción ¿puedes creerlo? También están que quieren a la de ya el tema de la batalla de la frontera y honestamente no se cual hacer… creo que una vez tenga la pelea aquí sabré que poner y en que ritmo"_

-Suena interesante, ¿Cómo dices que haces la música?-

Ash sonrió y empezó a explicar cómo se tocaba cada instrumento así como para que servía cada aparato electrónico que traía con ella para hacer sus canciones.

Todo iba bien… hasta que de pronto el antiguo mesclador portátil de Ash decidió estirar la pata y de paso dejar en depresión al mesclador que el cirquero al que habían ayudado le regalo.

La explosión hiso que incluso los trabajadores de la fábrica dejaran sus puestos a ver qué había pasado.

Y Ash estaba ahí con la boca abierta y parte de lágrimas en los ojos.

"M m m"

Pik sabía de antemano lo valioso que era esa cosa y lo mucho que significaba para Ash (y el.. después de todo la mayor parte de los fondos sacados de las canciones eran para comprar botes de salsa ketchum)

"¡MI MESCLADORAS!" grito mentalmente antes de correr a abrazar a Aron.

El hombre le devolvió el gesto y por primera vez desde que regreso de la coma impuesta por el árbol no tenía idea de cómo solucionar este pequeño problema.

Sabía que su hija era una excelente artista de profesión (aunque insistiera que era un hobby) y había visto en estos días como es que trabajaba con esa máquina para crear increíbles melodías pero que de pronto esta decidiera hacer bum era otra cosa.

Por el momento solo podía ofrecer apoyo moral y la necesidad de abrazos que ocupaba la joven.

-wow… esto realmente se ve mal… - dijo Sabino después de examinar los restos.

-¡y eso que ni siquiera hemos empezado!- todos voltearon a ver el globo aerostático en forma de gato que salió de la nada y lanzo una red al Articuno y el resto de los pokemon del grupo.

-¡¿pero que están haciendo?!- grito.

-¡Prepárense para los problemas el tipo no sabe quién somos!-

-¡y que sean dobles pues nos llevamos al aguloche!-

-¡para defender el mundo de la congelación!-

-¡y unir a los pueblos de cada nación!-

-¡Para defender los males del mar y el amor!-

-¡y extender nuestro reino hasta chimpalzingo!-

-¡Jessie!

-¡jamememes!-

-¡y el guapo Meathw!-

-¡el equpo roket viaja a la velocidad de la luz!-

-¡ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡hay madre!-

-¡Miaw así es!-

-(¡lo que dijo el!)

-(chic hi chi)-

-¡equipo Roket! ¿no lidiemos con ustedes en la mañana?- grito Drew

-¡somos de rápido planeamiento!- le grito la chica de cabellos magenta.

Ash les vio con una cara media llorosa.

-¿y ahora tu que te traes? ¡nunca habías llorado!- grito el gato del equipo.

La chica solo atino ha llorar más y señalarlos.

-¡¿p pero que royo?! ¡Esta vez no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo normal!- grito James.

La niña asintió y señalo al extraño aparato que había bajo la canasta del globo.

-Es solo un capo de contención eléctrica hecho con un núcleo de inversión electromagnética con una potencia de trece metros a la redonda, con la función de que sus pokebolas no funciones debido al choque de ondas electromagnéticas ¡no entiendo como eso hace que llores!- grito el chico de cabellos azules y la niña levanto los restos de su mescladora.

-¿Qué se supone es eso?- pregunto Jessie.

El chico que huyo de su casa saco unos binoculares, es una mescladora portátil… ¡jessie matamos la mescladora de la boba!-

-¿y eso que?-

-¡HAAA BUAAA HAA!-

-¡¿CHAAAR RAAA!?-

Para todos los que no entienden pokemon eso sonó feo pero para Ash eso fue un: ¡¿Quién hiso llorar a Ash?!

El trio se quedó quieto y voltio con algo de miedo a ver acercándose en el horizonte un podemos enorme con apariencia de dragón que al acercarse vio la escena y solo atino a hacer algo: ¡romper las redes que mantenían cautivos a sus compañeros y el articuno antes de lanzar a volar a los villanos con un potente lanzallamas!

Y Luck noto que en mitad del ataque había unas líneas así como: nadie hace llorar a Ash.

-¿y ese?-

"¡Char! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!" Aron dejo la pregunta a media al ver como la chica corría a saludar a su pokemon y este le recibía con un lanzallamas cariñoso en la cara.

La joven se quitó el hollín antes de verle algo enojada.

"¡¿tenías que arruinar el momento?!"

Y el pokemon solo rio.

-¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al acercarse.

-¿Por qué le dio un lanzallamas?- pregunto Drew

-Ese es Char, así saluda a Ash- respondió Brock.

 _'aun así no es una forma de saludar a Ama Ash'_

Char levanto una ceja al escuchar cómo le llamo a su entrenadora.

-(Ese es Luck, el pokemon de Aron y según nos cuentan fue niñero de Ash cuando bebe)-

-(¡¿Cuándo bebe?!)-

-(Sí… Aron es el papa de Ash)-

-(¡tienes mucho que explicar)-le dijo el inicial de tipo fuego antes de ver con algo de rencor a aron.

 _"¡nononono! ¡no me abandono! ¡Cel me secuestro de bebe para mi seguridad y papa sacrifico gran parte de su vida para asegurar que el futuro en el que estoy fuera seguro!"_

Char miro a su entrenadora y lego al hombre, aun no confiaba del todo en el pero si su amiga decía que estaba bien le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué Char está algo molesto con Aron? Pues la respuesta es simple: cuando Char se volvió un charizard y dejo de escuchar a Ash, por casi la abandona de no ser porque tenía presente lo fiereza que había sido ella al tratar de salvarle de Damian su antiguo entrenador, y el pokemon tenía un terrible odio hacia las personas que abandonaban a otros a pesar de su deber.

Así que cuando fue envuelto en hielo y Ash se pasó toda la noche salvándole supo que le debía mucho, porque no le abandono jamás y que el tonto era el por intentarlo, tras una buena charla a solas el pokemon se enteró de que Ash era adoptada, ella le conto sobre la canasta, sobre como Delia le había encontrado herida y sola a mitad del rancho del profesor, sobre como la habían adoptado y había crecido sin padre porque el papa de Red había muerto poco antes de que fuese encontrada.

Y a pesar de la poca información que le había dado (solo Pik sabia la historia completa) el pokemon sentía un terrible desprecio a los padres biológicos de Ash por haberla abandonado a tan pequeña edad. Una vez la rivalidad entre Ash y Gary se asentó a una amistad, se enteró de la búsqueda del muchacho y que compartía los sentimientos que la tenía hacia los padres de la niña.

Y ahora estaba aquí el hombre, junto con un Lucario y Ash decía que estaba bien, que no le abandono nunca.

Y a pesar de que tuviese la historia completa el joven Charizard no dejaría que el hombre se fuera sin un regaño de su parte.

El explicarle a Char lo sucedido llevo gran parte de la tarde y todos cansados fueron a los cuartos que les habían preparado.

Todos menos Ash.

Quien dijo iría a dar una vuelta en Cahr.

E hiso bien pues el joven tipo volador necesitaba habar con la niña.

* * *

 _"… y entonces eso fue lo que paso… lamento haber hecho que tuvieras un mal entendido de la situación_ " Ash termino de explicar la historia, poniendo los detalles que omitió la primera vez que hablo con el.

 _"Pero… en esa vez no estaba lista para contárselo a alguien más… y ahora que sé que fue lo que paso realmente me siento algo tonta… e es decir, la nota decía claramente que no me habían abandonado, sino que habían renunciado a mí para que yo tuviese un futuro. Ellos se sacrificaron para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien y pusieron toda su confianza en Cel de que yo estaría con alguien que me diese todo lo que ellos no pudieron darme…."_ Char vio como la joven suspiraba y veía las estrellas.

El gran dinosaurio no sabía que pensar, entendía ahora el porqué de haberla dejado y suponía que la señora no había logrado salir con vida aparte de que Aron termino encerrado dentro del árbol por más de dos siglos.

El no era muy dado a cariños pero sabía cuándo su entrenadora necesitaba de algunos y fue por eso que dejo reposar a la chica en sus costados, tapándola de los elementos con una de sus alas.

 _"Sabes… me alegra de que papa haya podido regresar a la vida y que ahora le tenga pero… en ocasiones pienso: ¿y si no hubiera vuelto? ¿si papa se hubiera quedado atrapado por siempre en el árbol?"_

-(entonces tu seguirías siendo tu pero no estarías tan aliviada ¿no?)- Ash se sorprendió por las palabras de su pokemon.

-(no seré el sabiondo de Pik o prudente de Saur o el detallista y atento de Pid pero…sé que ambos nos equivocamos en las expectativas y que ahora es nuestro momento de arreglarlo. Puede que Aron no haya estado ahí para ti en algunos momentos pero ahora está aquí para los siguientes momentos de tu vida.)-

Ash asintió antes de voltear a ver alas estrellas.

 _"redy go y vuela alto…. Seamos uno en esta aventura"_ canturrio antes de caer al arrullo que era la calidez que daba su inicial de fuego.

Char sonrió al ver a su entrenadora y amiga dormida, y despues de ver al cielo la tomo en brazos y regreso al lugar donde se estarían quedando.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza la paso a Aron quien al parecer se había quedado despierto para esperarla.

Puede que Char no este del todo de acuerdo con el repentino regreso del padre de Ash pero… sabía que podía confiar en el para mantener a su (eternamente metida en líos) entrenadora a salvo y feliz. Y eso era todo lo que a el le importaba en ese momento.

( _Vamos, vamos, vamos, crucemos juntos el arco iris)_ canturrio en su mente antes de cerrar los ojos en el cuarto donde se estaban quedando Ash y su papa.

Sí… todos pasarían los siete colores del arcoíris juntos.

* * *

Yop: medio relleno, medio acción, medio melancolico. Pero al menos puse uno de los eventos de puntos y a los reporteros que te salían en todo el juego.

Ks: ¿ahora que viene?

Yop: la primera batalla de la frontera, concursos, más batallas de la frontera, problemas con los rangers y pokemons legendarios, más batallas la última película ¡Ash siendo poseída! Y el triste adiós del fic.

Ks:osea como otros diez capítulos

Yop: si más o menos ¡me falta el especial del maestro de las ilusiones!

Ks: bien en ese caso serán otros doce capítulos más o menos, ¿quieres decir el nombre de la canción?

Yop: ¡Redy Go! De Naomi Tamura es el quinto intro japonés y al igual que la vez pasada la adaptación de la letra la hice gracias al subtitulaje de un video ¡realmente amo esa canción! Enserio deben de escucharla mientras leen la parte donde la cantan y cuando Ash y Char hablan. Llore mientras escribía al escucharla T.T

Ks: bien creo es todo.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	35. ¡primer símbolo! y ¡apoyo familiar!

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas! ¡y la portada nueva es por parte de R. Sycore! ¡mil gracias por el fan art!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡si que lo es!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop:¡ A responder comentarios!

 **TsukihimePrinsess** : Creo que sí, aunque tienen suerte de que haya sido Char y no alguien más, y actualmente hiso lo mismo que en el canon, volar del parque Charizard despues de que Ash pidiera que fuera. (aquí lo hiso a través del pokenav) ¡eso es canon! Tanto en el aname como en este fic xD.

 **R. Sycore** : ¡wii flan!*haciendo parodia del baile de pudin pudin megapudin* bueno me faltan leer algunos del pokemon special así que ¡gracias! Y espero encontrar el que busco, ¡no me meto nada! Bueno… ¿cuenta una uva pasa agria? Fue lo único que comi antes de que saliera la idea loca xD y yep fue de esa (no estoy muy segura si así se escribe) jajajaja no. Si lo hace creo que Ash no se lo perdonaría ¿llevas cuenta de eso? Wow pero si la verdad que le dan muy poca importancia en el anime a las cualidades mecánicas de James y Meawth pero supongo que lo de la mescladora tendrá solución o eso creo yo y ¡mil gracias por la portada! ¡Realmente me gustó mucho!

 **TaichiKudo534Ks** : Tarde un poco en poderlo poner en marcha sin quitar las partes esenciales del juego y me alegra saber que te está gustando hasta ahora, honestamente creo que haberlo convertido en barbacoa sería muy poco castigo por parte de Char, yep el equipo rocket se la baño… veré que tal le va con algunos chicos que se enojan cundo se meten con su artista/hermana favorita. ¡Gracias por recordarme el nombre en inglés! La neta que nunca me pude acordar y termine poniéndole los nombres que aparecen en el juego versión españolizada (¡Damm it! ¿¡por qué no pueden ponerlos en latino?! ¡¿Saben no raro que se escuchan unas oraciones del juego en latino?!) y espero te guste la batalla.

 **Pirata** : yep… siempre hay que leer las instrucciones… D: eso suena a que le puso veneno o algún ataque de estado, ¿luego puedes contarnos que tal te van en tus aventuras?

Ks: Ahora al fic.

* * *

Los perros legendarios eran conocidos por tener ciertas habilidades, ser los más sabios y rectos en comportamiento aparte de tener un excelente método de justicia.

Ser los mensajeros de Ho-Oh era una cosa muy importante y ellos se los tomaban muy en serio…. O al menos eso pensaba el resto del mundo.

Suic sabía por experiencia que cuando los tres se encontraban en casa la cosa podía ser algo rara, y por rara se refería a posibles torneos de fuerza entre Tei y Kun o bien una partida de ajedrez entre el y Tei, Kun prefería los deportes así que no había mucho que decir o hacer en ese aspecto (aunque le aseguraran que era un deporte él no lo aceptaría) si era juego de mesa prefería algo como Club o ese juego de los barcos, pero fuera de eso el no jugaría otra cosa.

Y es por eso que cunado Suic llego y vio a Kun haciendo unos carteles de madera decidió ir directamente con Tei y preguntar que rayos pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

-(Resulta que se enteró Ash está haciendo la Batalla de la Frontera y pensó sería buena idea ir a apoyarla en su primera pelea en la fábrica)-

-(oh… bueno eso no es tan mala idea ¿no? Y ¿Por qué quiere ir a apoyarla tan repentinamente? Es decir, durante las cuatro ligas que participo no hemos hecho mucho)-

A esto el mismo rayo le respondió.

-(¡va a pelear contra un Articuno! ¡Ash nunca ha tenido que pelear contra un legendario de foram oficial antes! ¡la pobre ha de estar más que asustada y confundida por sus instintos de proteger a los legendarios en vez de divertirse y crecer con ellos!)-

Suic y Tei consideraron la respuesta antes de asentir y ayudar a su hermano a poner algunos últimos detalles en los carteles así como hacer sus propias formas de apoyo (Suic unas banderitas y Tei unas balbúcelas…. No pregunten como rayos las hicieron) Debían darse prisa si querían llegar a tiempo.

-Ve con granizo-

"vuela, ¡no! Llamarada ¡mejor usa rebote! ¡haste el muerto! ¡ve a la derecha! ¡no! ¡izquierda! ¡arriba abajo caray vaya al trabajo! Ay… bueno ¡usa lo que creas sea conveniente!"

Ash estaba muy nerviosa, una parte de ella quería pelear con todo, la otra le decía que estaba mal pelear contra un legendario que no había hecho nada malo y que relativamente estaba bien en su totalidad. Y no sabía a cuál de todos sus instintos hacer caso, tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea el decirle a Sabino que si podía pelear con Articuno pero… al mismo tiempo era una prueba para ella misma, ¿y si se encontraba con un legendario sano que les atacaba? ¿o si con uno que quería una pequeña batalla solo por diversión? Debía estar preparada para ordenar a sus pokemons hacer las cosas correctas en el momento correcto. ¡e incluso estaba poniendo referencias a peliculas y canciones infantiles en sus ordenes!

Pero al parecer no estaba haciendo un buen papel… los nervios le impedían dar una buena indicación a su pokemon y eso solo logro que trajera dijerentes miradas de preocupación por parte de Pik.

-(¿segura que estas bien?)-

"¡si! Bueno no, ¡no se!"

* * *

Los tres legendarios hicieron su camino a Kanto vía carreras entre ellos, llegando al recinto a tiempo de ver como Ash se hacía nudos con ella misma y no sabía bien que ordenar.

-Okay eso no es tan nuevo pero… si lo es las cosas que traen- dijo Brock al ver a los legendarios sentarse en las gradas y sacar sus respectivas formas de apoyo.

-(Hola, venimos a apoyar a nuestra hermana. Ha de ser para ella una pelea dura por el hecho de que está peleando contra sus instintos de mantener los legendarios a salvo)- dijo tranquilamente Suic, antes de que Kun gritara (bueno rugiera) un ¡Vamos Ash!.

El rugido le hiso saltar tres metros en el aire antes de voltear a ver a las gradas y ver con algo de curiosidad a sus "Hermanos" pokemon.

"¿en qué momento?"

-(no sé, y la verdad no sabía que Kun tuviera tan buena ortografía en la lengua humana)- comento Pik.

-¿son esos los perros legendarios? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Espera… ¡¿ese es un cartel de apoyo!?-

Ash voltio a ver a Sabino, asintió y luego se encogió de hombros, antes de volver a ver a los legendarios y hacer la pregunta de todos.

 _"¡¿De dónde sacaste la pintura para hacer eso?!"_

-(¡Moras y bayas! ¡Pero no las bayas que nos sirven a nosotros! ¡Las bayas dulces que se comen ustedes!)- contesto tan tranquilamente.

Ash se le quedo viendo unos segundos….

-(Y de una construcción que estaba cerca de la torre, no es mi culpa que dejaran tantas latas sin vigilante y con un letrero que decía sobras)- agrego.

-(Bien solucionado eso… ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!)-

Suic decidió responder eso moviendo la banderita que traía en la pata (y que decía algo así como ¡soy Team Ash!)

-(Venimos a apoyar, escucha Ash puede que esto sea contra tus instintos de protegernos pero velo como una batalla más. ¡Nosotros también queremos diversión de vez en vez!)- explico el viento del norte.

-(¡no nos defraudes y dale con todo! ¡Es un insulto que no quieras pelear solo porque tus instintos te dicen que no!)- agrego Kun mientras sacaba otro letrero que decía ¡Fan número 1!

 _'no es del todo un insulto para nosotros pero hay quienes si se lo toman como eso. No tengas miedo y pelea hermanita. Pon atrás tus instintos y pelea'_ Dijo Entei.

Ash sonrió al ver los pequeños detalles que le hacían sus hermanos legendarios. Era verdad que casi no los veía y que solo se enteró de su lazo de hermandad cuando llego a Jotho y porque literalmente Suic le había dado la bienvenida tras un doble chequeo de que realmente olía a cenizas sagradas. (Algo que hasta la actualidad sigue intentando saber a qué se refería) pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran un lugar especial en su corazón, ellos tres compartían el mismo sitio que Red, Gary, Blue y Pik ellos eran familia, puede que no de sangre pero eran familia y ver a su familia apoyándola en ese momento realmente le hacía querer llorar.

La chica voltio a ver a su padre quien sonrió con ternura y tomo uno de los letreros de la espalda de Kun.

-Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final- le dijo mientras sostenía en alto un letrero que decía ¡se que puedes! ¡Solo diviértete!

Con ese pequeño acto de confianza Ash sonrió antes de respirar y ponerse la gorra con la vista atrás.

-Esto se pondrá bueno, Ash se puso la gorra atrás- dijo Brock.

Y efectivamente se puso bueno porque Ash mando una sola indicación a Char.

"¡A jugar! ¡Lanzallamas!"

-¡Vuelo!

"¡Tras el!"

La batalla paso de un triste intento de intento a un verdadero reto con adrenalina corriendo por las venas de quienes veían el combate aéreo, ambos pokemon se atacaban y esquivaban con igual devoción, Char logro dar algunos puntos de ventaja y Articuno también logro dar algunos buenos golpes.

Tei, Kun y Suic no dejaban de apoyar a su manera y voltear a ver a Brock por referencia cuando no entendían algún movimiento o idea de Ash, como esta que estaba haciendo.

"Char… ¡Salta la ola y luego cola dragon!"

La mente de Ash empezó a generar ideas al igual que acomodar las piezas de una canción que sin duda alguna acabaría como hit.

-Saltar la ola es una forma de predecir el ataque y esquivarle justo a tiempo- explico Brock a los pokemon que regresaron su vista a la pelea.

Articuno se lanzó con un As aéreo y Char se quedó quieto, poniendo total atención a sus alrededores.

Escuchaba como el viento se cortaba en algunas partes, indicando el movimiento del enemigo, un ruido como cuando alguien deja caer algo o se detiene en brusco se escuchó y Char dio un fuerte aleteo, esquivando por centímetros el ataque, el pokemon al fallar se golpeó contra una parte del estadio antes de retomar el vuelo pero fue detenido por un fuerte cola dragón en la cabeza.

Era verdad que un ataque de tipo dragón no hacía mucho daño contra un tipo fuego pero…

"¡No la quites y usa es truco de anoche!"

Char asintió y sin romper la conexión hiso que su cuerpo brillara en rojo debido al sofocante calor se sus llamas a máximo poder.

-¡Neblina!-

"¡LLAMARADA!"

Char lanzo su potente ataque tipo fuego que logro hacer el pokemon tipo hielo/volador cayera rendido al suelo.

-¡Articuno ya no puede continuar! ¡la ganadora es Ash!-

La chica salto antes de salir corriendo a abrazar a su compañero para posteriormente saltar unos dos metros lejos de el tratando de quitarse la sensación de quemadura de las manos y cara.

"¡quemaquemaquemaquemaquema!"

-(Se le olvido que aún tengo parte del efecto ¿verdad?)- pregunto Cahr no tan preocupado.

-(Se….)- dijo Pik

Suic viendo que la menor del clan estaba en problemas salto de las gradas y dejo caer algo de agua en las manitas y carita de su hermana bebe.

Los amigos de la chica reían tanto de emoción como de alegría por haber visto la cómica escena.

Kun no dejaba de rugir y lanzar letreros con confeti a todas partes…. Y Tei no estaba muy a gusto que digamos… ¿saben lo difícil que es quitar confeti y brillitos de su pelaje? Bueno al parecer Kun no lo sabía o si lo sabía y quería hacerle la vida difícil después de haber perdido la apuesta. Pero fuera de eso estaba orgulloso de su pequeña hermanita humana.

Sabino estaba por darle el símbolo a Ash cuando vio que la joven junto con el Suicun estaba tratando a Articuno.

Eso le hiso pensar, ¿a qué se refería Entei al decir que luchara a pesar de sus instintos? Y ¿Por qué Raikun tenía un letrero que decía: ¡esa es mi hermana!?, era algo muy curioso si repasaba la batalla. Al inicio Ash no estaba muy segura de que ordenar y se notaba en la forma en que actuaba, mordiéndose el labio haciendo señas y las miradas de preocupación y algo de fastidio por parte de Char, Pik y la pandilla de humanos que iba con ella, sin embargo a dos tercios de la batalla llegaron los legendarios y al parecer le dijeron algo entre los tres que hiso su confianza subiera.

Algo pensativo decidió preguntarle a Brock quien le dijo que buscara lo ocurrido en Shamuty o bien, le preguntara a la chica en cuestión, después de todo no era su secreto por contar.

* * *

 _"Listo, ya estas. Perdón por si te ofendí antes… no estoy acostumbrada a pelear contra ustedes si el mundo no está por destruirse"_ dijo la niña tras aplicarle algunas pociones al pokemon.

-(No hay de qué preocuparse, es difícil pelear contra los instintos en algunas ocasiones. Espero verte pronto y saber de tus esfuerzos)- dijo el Articuno antes de levantar vuelo.

 _"y gracias a ustedes por venir a ayudarme, realmente lamento haberlos distraído de sus trabajos…. Pero también me alegra mucho saber que me apoyan"_

Suic ronroneó antes de darle unas muestras de cariño.

-(No estábamos muy ocupados, y recuerda que eres nuestra hermanita, si hay algo que te preocupa o nos necesitas no dudes en llamarnos, te aseguro que no nos importa el que nos llames a mitad de la noche o en medio de una batalla. Si nos ocupas llama)-

Ash asintió entre risitas, Suic siempre sabia como hacerla sentir mejor y donde estaban sus cosquillas.

-Buena batalla- Ash, Suic y Pik ( quien había vuelto al hombro de su compañera) voltearon a ver a Sabino quien se acercó a ellos.

El hombre le entrego a Ash una especie de medalla.

-Te ganaste el primer símbolo de la frontera, demostrarte fabricar estrategias en situaciones difíciles y eso es algo que apremiar y admirar- le dijo mientras le daba la medalla.

-por cierto, si no es mucho pedir ¿a qué se refería Entei?-

La chica voltio a ver al legendario de agua a su lado y este asintió.

 _"Cuando empecé mi viaje vi a Ho-Oh y ella dijo que era su pupila, cuando llegamos a Jotho Suic dijo que al ser la pupila de Ho-Oh me convertía en su hermana y luego Lugia dijo que se me había elegido para mantener a salvo a los legendarios y el mundo… Algo difícil pero no me quejo, hago muchos amigos"_

Sabino asintió antes de darle un número de teléfono.

-Si salvar el mundo se te dificulta más de lo normal puedes contar conmigo-

La chica asintió antes de agregarlo a la pokenav.

* * *

Red y la banda estaban algo tranquilos en el cuarto de ensayo.

Habían ensayado la última canción de Blue (si, el cuate también hace canciones, aunque no tan buenas como las de Ash) cuando llego Dj DJ.

-Blue, ¿puedes decirle a tu hermano que le haga una nueva mescladora a Ash? Al parecer hubo un incidente con un grupo de maleantes y nuestra estrellita se quedó sin mescladora-

Esto hiso que el grupo se pusiera trenzo y serio.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto Red.

-unos miembros del equipo Roket-

-¿las especificaciones?- pregunto Blue mientras hacia el mensaje de texto.

-Entrada para cuatro instrumentos, dos micrófonos, con sintetizador, portátil y a prueba de todo-

-el equipo Roket… creo que a mi papa no le guastara mucho saber que tendrá que pagar eso- dijo Silver antes de mandar un mensaje.

-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto Yellow

-Según esta carta dice que sí y que Char les dio un merecido tratamiento a los que mataron a su mescladora- fue la respuesta de Dj DJ.

-Aun así…- dijo Green.

-pagaran por haber hecho eso- dijeron los seis integrantes de la banda antes de levantarse e ir a los cuarteles de los hombres G.

Nadie se metía con la niña estrella de la banda.

* * *

Gary estaba tranquilamente trabajando en el último invento que traía en mente. Era algo difícil hacer que un proyector para Porygon fuera durable y le diera mucha libertad al pokemon fuera del mundo cibernético y esperaba que con esta pequeña adaptación pudiese solucionar un poco más ese problema.

Tan concentrado estaba que al escuchar el sonido de su celular dio un salto que le tiro de su silla en el laboratorio de su abuelo y tras reaccionar tomo el aparato viendo que era un mensaje de su hermano.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto el joven antes de abrir el mensaje.

La idea de leerlo y mandarle a recoger cañas, para seguir con su trabajo se fue inmediatamente al basurero mental del joven tras leer el inusual mensaje.

 **Ash se quedó sin mescladora, iremos por los culpables.**

 **Aquí están las especificaciones para una nueva.**

Gary dejo el proyecto de su porygon en pausa, necesitaba hacer esa cosa lo antes posible… un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió cuando recordó cómo se ponía Ash cuando la mescladora de la escuela en Vidrian se rompió…. Y como se puso cuando su primera mescladora se averio (culpa de el claro está) nop no era una experiencia bonita.

Gary Oak sabía de antemano como se podía poner de frustrada y aburrida Ash Satochi Ketchum si no tenía su mescladora a mano cuando tenía ideas para sus canciones, y por el bien de la humanidad (y de su reputación) el joven inventor e investigador de pueblo paleta terminaría la mejor mescladora del mundo en menos de dos días.

Oh si, eso era prioridad nacional.

Todo lo demás podía esperar.

-Porygon, tenemos una prioridad nacional, hacerle una mescladora a prueba de todo a Ash… llama al abuelo ¿si? Esto necesitara mucha, mucha ayuda-

El pokemon electrónico asintió antes de empezar a enlazar una llamada desde la computadora en la que estaba.

/también he llamado a Bill/ informo el pokemon, quien había estado cuando la ira de Ash se desato contra su pobre entrenador tras el incidente de la primera mescladora…. Ese día aprendió que no se debe comer cosas que no son realmente comestibles y sin permiso… Pueden que sean de Ash o de alguien con igual carácter.

* * *

Las bestias decidieron quedarse el resto del día para poder aprender algo y de paso pasar más tiempo con su hermana bebe.

Entei se fascino con la tecnología que ponían en la fábrica, mientras que Kun platicaba con Pik para enseñarle algunos ataques interesantes.

Por otro lado Suic platicaba con Luck y mientras que veía a Aron y Ash jugar cartas con el Articuno y Cahr

Drew realmente estaba algo em… ¿anonado? Bueno no se cuál puede ser la forma en que se describiese lo extrañado que estaba. No solo llegaron las tres bestias de la nada, sino que ahora estaban estas muy tranquilas jugando con los demás.

-¿es esto normal?. Pregunto después de un rato.

-más o menos, te acostumbras a la hora- respondió May

 _"¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes tienen cuyos largos! ¡Pueden ver fácilmente mis cartas!"_

-(¡no hemos hecho nada!)-

* * *

Mientras los jóvenes jugaban, en un lugar más o menos lejano, dentro de un gran edificio con una R roja, se encontraba un hombre de mirada fría y despiadada acariciando a un Percian mientras leía un reporte.

Tenía algunos idiotas como seguidores pero eran buenos al momento de deshacerse de la competencia (alias otros equipos malignos) sin embargo debía darles crédito por el hecho de haber destruido los dos equipos de Hoenn y evitar ser encerrados.

Estaba a mitad del reporte cuando un ruido le hiso despegar la vista de los papeles, y enfocarla en un cajón de su escritorio.

En ese cajón solo había algo. Un teléfono.

Curioso por saber que le hiso a su hijo hablarle por primera vez en cuatro años saco el aparato telefónico y abrió la opción de mensajes.

 **Unos idiotas con tu uniforme rompieron la mescladora de mi mejor escritora. Paga a esta cuenta y no nos metas en líos.**

Giovanny sonrió. Puede que las relaciones con su hijo se hayan perdido hace mucho pero… era bueno saber de el de vez en vez. Era cierto que lo veía por la tv en sus conciertos pero por otro lado era bueno saber que aún tenía su número de teléfono, aunque fuese para reprocharle.

Bueno al menos tendría una buena excusa para regañar a los novatos.

* * *

 _Guardemos los recuerdos de momento_

 _¡Apuntemos a la meta con gran velocidad!_

 _Tengo sed, tengo hambre_

 _Pero mi fuerza esta en ebullición_

 _Las heridas duelen, mi sudor vuela_

 _Pero puedo ver con gran claridad_

 _La extensión del mundo, mira_

 _Es más compleja de lo que pensaba_

 _Tiemblo de emoción que hasta risa da_

 _Persiguiendo mi sueños, por miles de kilómetros_

 _¡Porque aún no conozco todo mi potencial!_

 _De nada sirve esperar ¡sigamos adelante!_

 _Solo hazlo ¡y acelera a todo!_

Las cuerdas dejaron de tocar un poco antes de que la intérprete volteara a ver al conjunto de bestias y humanos que estaban viendo.

"¿Qué tal? Aún está en formación pero… ¡esto será un mega hit!"

-Suena bien, me gusta lo que haces con la guitarra- dijo Aron.

 _'¿Cómo es que lo haces?'_ pregunto Luck

 _"practica"_

-(Ne, yo creo es más bien uno de sus movimientos especiales)- comento Kun

 _'¿movimientos especiales? Digo… es una humana'_

-(aunque no lo creas los humanos también tienen movimientos especiales, algunos los pueden sacar y otros no. Ash es buena haciendo que los instrumentos hablen así que eso ha de ser un movimiento especial ¿no?)- dijo Suic.

 _'yo creo que sería por qué puede aguantar tantas cosas ilógicas'_ opino Tei.

-(¿Cómo el cargar a un Larvitar? O te refieres a la forma en que puede aguantar ataques pokemon)-

Luck se lo pensó.

 _'Creo es más como puede hablar sin hablar'_

Los tres legendarios voltearon a verle.

-(Ne, creo es el que nos entienda en nuestra lengua nativa)- dijo Pik agregando su granito de arena.

La noche callo y de poco a poco los integrantes del grupo se fueron quedando dormidos, y cualquiera que pasara por las cercanías de la fábrica de la frontera, podría ver a un grupo de humanos dormir con un grupo de legendarios haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos.

Y eso hiso sonreír a Ho-Oh quien desde su puesto en las nubes veía con orgullo como sus hijos habían terminado aceptando el hecho de que tenían una hermana humana y pasaran tiempo de calidad con ella y la familia de esta.

Con un aleteo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa en la torre quemada de Jotho.

Sus pequeñas cenizas estaban creciendo y cuando el momento de que la más joven llegara ellos estarían ahí para apoyarla en su transformación. Después de todo… los fénix nacen de las cenizas ¿no?

* * *

Yop: okay algo random y corto a comparación de otros capítulos pero… ¡las bestias debían hacer su aparición! Y supimos de lo que estaba pasando en otras partes mientras tanto ¿no?

Ks: ¿Silver hijo de….?

Yop: ¡tanto en los juegos como en el manga Silver es hijo de Giovanny! Aunque en el manga la cosa esta mas chida, tiene mas realismo y drama T.T

Ks: okay…. ¿algun día sabremos lo que hiso el porygon de Gary?

Yop: he…. ¿tal vez?

Ks: nombre de la canción…

Yop: SPURT! De Rica Matsumoto y es el intro 10 De pokemon en japonés. ¡deben ir a escucharlo esta super!

Ks: bien creo que ya con esto es todo no?

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	36. Especial de navidad

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡si que lo es!

-habla-

-(habla pokemon)-

Llamada:

 _'telepatia'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemon)"

Yop:¡ A responder comentarios!

 **TaichiKudo534Ks:** me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y la ayuda de los perros, y aquí el cap… ¡Con bonus!

 **TsukihimePrinsess:** yep. Es mundial, jajaja ¿supongo que aquí? Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y la parte de los legendarios ayudando a Ash.

 **R. Sycore:** na, la verdad me siento honrada de que lo hallas hecho jejeje, quiero pensar que eso es una pista de que he mejorado mucho como escritora y que este fic realmente tiene buen pegue. No te preocupes… no he comprado nada de pasas, ni nieve… jajajajajaja me alegra de que te encante el capituló, sip creo se acostumbrara pronto ¡wiii soy feliz tengo rosca de flan! Fjañdfjqwpifhipfhawifhpa.

 **Pirata:** wow eso si es una aventura y lista de objetos…no estoy muy segura pero creo que sí construyeron algo así xD ya no esperes más que aquí está el cap y… ¿del salón? Chico creo deberías dejar de intentar robar a las jenys.

 **Yeri** : heee…. No, creo que no. Es decir en este fic Brock (Takeshi) ve como hermana a Ash (Satoshi) pero supongo que podrás ver algo de eso una vez empiece a subir la precuela (Kanto, aun no escribo Jotho) aun así sería algo bueno pero no mucho jeje.

Ks: Ahora al fic.

Yop: ¡especial de navidad!

Ks: lo que sea.

* * *

 **Queridos y queridas fans, este año el baile de navidad dado por nosotros queda cancelado por motivos personales, sin embargo estaremos el día 26 de diciembre dando un concierto especial en el castillo de Cameron.**

 **Disfruten su estadía con sus seres queridos durante esta época navideña.**

 **Atentamente**

 **Los DexHolesrs y Ash.S. Ketchum.**

La pequeña nota dada por redes sociales desanimo mucho a gente que estaba esperando con ansia la llegada del baile navideño colocado cada año por el grupo en la plazoleta de la calle victoria, sin embargo para otros era un alivio el que el evento no se hiciera.

Y por otros me refiero principalmente a la banda y a Ash.

Yep a Ash no le gustaba mucho el evento de navidad más que nada porque debía usar vestido y ella con esas cosas no se hallaba.

Aparte de que la última vez tuvo que pasar cuatro horas bailando con los fans y al final cuando intento descubrir quiénes eran los DexHolers (llevaban mascara) el equipo NeoRoket habían decidido hacer su entrada y ella junto con Misty y Brock tuvieron que mandarles a volar.

Así que estaba de acuerdo con que se cancelará el baile aunque no espero una carta por parte de Delia.

-(¿Qué esperas? ¡Toma ya la carta!)- grito algo enojado el pelear que entregaba las cartas ese día.

Ash tomo el papel y le dio un regalo de agradecimiento antes de que el pokemon regresara por donde sea que había venido.

-¿Qué dice la carta?- pregunto Max y la chica paso la letra a Brock.

-Dice… Niños y Aron. Vamos a estar pasando la navidad en Paleta, asegúrense de llegar a tiempo para decorar la casa y el árbol. Por cierto va a ir la prima Leen y estarán los papas de Gary y los abuelos de Max y May, con amor Delia…. Postdata, Brock tu familia también está invitada-

-al parecer aran una fiesta de navidad en paleta y debemos ir, estamos cerca de la cueva diglett así que de ahí pasamos unos cuatro días en el bosque de Vidiran y podemos llegar a tiempo- agrego.

-eso suena bien, si mal no recuerdo la cueva Diglett ahorra unos tres días de viaje al ser en su mayoría un tramo recto entre ambas partes- comento Aron.

-O bien, pueden pedirnos ray-

El grupo voltio a ver a un chico de cabellos castaños en un auto deportivo, a su lado estaba un umbreon.

-¿Gary? ¿De dónde sacaste el auto?- pregunto Max

-Eso es algo que yo quisiera saber desde la primera vez que cruzamos canto. Eso y las porristas- comento Brock.

-¿Porristas? ¡¿Gary traía porristas?!-

Ash asintió antes de hacer una seña que se podía traducir como: he was a total jerck (era un total idiota)

Y claro la seña no paso desapercibida por el nieto del profesor.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes Ashy-girl!, era totalmente obvio que te molestaba la popularidad que tenía en el pueblo- dijo con algo de arrogancia a lo que Ash se voltio y les hiso una seña que decía: ¿ven? Les dije todo un idiota.

A lo que Max se rio.

-tienes razón Ash, es todo un idiota-

Aron por su parte no entendía que pasaba, Gary se había mostrado en vareas ocasiones como un buen amigo de la infancia (si no como un sobreprotector hermano) de su hija y ahora estaba actuando como aquellos engreídos príncipes que querían llamar la atención de cualquier doncella en el pueblo. ¿Qué tipo de efectos tenía un coche de ese tipo?

 _"Ñe, tu eras el que quería toda la atención para que nadie me molestara y fueras el príncipe encantado que salvaba a su hermanita la princesa en prisión… pero siempre terminabas siendo el oso, Gary-Bear"_

-¡n no vengas con eso! ¡si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien termino siendo la bella durmiente!-

 _"¡y tu terminaste siendo el árbol encantado que ataco al príncipe cuando iba a darme el beso de despertar!"_

-¡era un tipo que no conocíamos!-

 _"¡na tu quisiste quitar protagonismo!"_

-¡Tu fuiste la cenicienta!-

 _"y en ese tu fuiste un árbol de …o si ya me acorde… ¡un árbol Ocak!"_

Eso se ganó un sonoro mal intento de evitar reírse por parte de Luck, y todos pero absolutamente todos voltearon a ver al pseudo legendario que con un ligero sonrojo se tapó el hocico antes de voltear a otra parte antes de intentar dejar de reir.

-¿luck se rio de un terrible chiste de traducción en nombres?- pregunto Brock.

-Creo que sí- respondió may.

-okay eso nunca lo vi venir- dijo Aron antes de empezar a reír.

-Entonces- Max decidió ignorar a los revividos por ahora. -¿sus apodos salieron de obras de teatro?-

-Si, les contare en el camino. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a Paleta a tiempo- dijo el joven abriendo la puerta del coche.

La pandilla se subió (una vez calmaron a Aron y Luck) y el coche empezó su camino a pueblo paleta.

-….Entonces Ash obtuvo el apodo de Ashy-girl por su papel de cenicienta y yo obtuve el mío por un viejo documental que Ash vio y otra obra de teatro en que me toco ser un oso gris… ahora que lo pienso, cuando estábamos en kínder y la primaria para Trainers tuvimos muchas obras de teatro- termino de narrar la anécdota el segundo entrenador nativo del pueblito más famoso de kanto.

-Supongo que debían hacer festividades para sacar más provecho al pueblo. O quizá era que Paleta está muy pegado a Vidrian y por lo tanto debían hacer cosas así- dio su opinión Brock aunque Ash falto verle la lógica a ese comentario.

 _"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las obras?"_

Brock abrió la boca para después cerrarla. Nup no tenía ni idea de cómo poner un buen fundamento a su comentario.

-y ¿Cómo es paleta? El único pueblo que se está en esa parte es la comunidad de fuego y hojas, que da al mar-

 _"Comunidad de… ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?"_

-em… antes si un pueblo no tenía más de 200 habitantes era solo una comunidad y se le llamaba por lo que había en abundancia no tanto por nombre hasta que tuvieran los doscientos habitantes y ellos mismos decidieran el nombre de su pueblo- explico Aron, -no sé cómo se haga las cosas ahora pero, ahora que lo pienso no éramos muy originales- agrego.

-Si mal no recuerdo… no espera… Ash tu eras la genio en historia, ¿Cómo se llamaba Paleta antes de ser Paleta?-

La joven se puso una mano en el mentó tratando de recordar pero finalmente decidió encogerse de hombros.

 _"No me acuerdo, sé que tubo vareos nombres y algunos eran comunidad de, y luego era algo que ver con colores… hasta poco antes de nuestra generación"_

-Cierto, antes todos tenían nombres de colores, o alguna planta-

 _"O de cosas simples"_

-O de cosas simples…. Ahora que lo pienso solo tu y yo aparte del abuelo, somos los únicos que no tienen nombre de plantas o colores y tu eres la única que tiene doble nombre en todo el pueblo-

-(¡neta? ¿¡cómo es que no me di cuenta de eso?!)- pregunto Pik sorprendido de saber ese pequeño hecho.

"Bueno… no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en casa, digo en paleta y no había muchos con quien platicar de eso ¿no? Aparte todo el mundo me conoce por mi primer nombre y…. _¿porque hay tanta gente en la entrada?"_ lo último lo dijo en señas al ver que casi a la entrada del pueblo había mucha gente amontonada que no dejaba pasar.

-¿De dónde salió tanta gente?- pregunto Gary al ver la multitud.

Era verdad que cuando salió de paleta una multitud estaba afuera del laboratorio esperando a que saliera del recinto para escuchar un discurso conmemorable y la verdad es que esa multitud eran solo unas cien o cincuenta personas que eran la mitad del pueblo y que solían hacer eso como una tradición al despedir a los nuevos entrenadores nativos de la comunidad. Solían hacerle una pequeña despedida alborotada como héroes el día que empezaran su viaje y eso no fue la excepción con el o con Ash… salvo que con su amiga la gente no sabía muy bien que hacer, era la primera vez que una entrenadora salía del pueblo. (o al menos de forma legal)

Por lo que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar haciendo tanto alboroto, lo máximo de gente que habían visto en el pueblo habían sido los ciento y veinte cuatro habitantes humanos.

-¿no es la gente del pueblo?- pregunto Drew.

-No, yo ya he estado aquí en algunas ocasiones y estoy más que seguro de que esto es el doble o triple de las personas que viven aquí- contesto Brock.

Finalmente (y algo frustrado) Gary decidió hacer sonar el claxon de camión que instalo recientemente en su coche, el sonido hiso que todos saltaran y abrieran paso al auto deportivo que pasaba con cuidado entre la muchedumbre.

Y Ash vio con algo de asombro que la mayoría de la gente traía ropa o banderitas que decían I DexHolers o bien, soy un Dexholer.

-(¿Que royo con esta gente? ¿Por qué dicen que lo son si no lo son?)- pregunto confundido Pik.

 _'Ha de ser una forma de mostrar sus gustos'_ opino Luck, quien veía con algo de curiosidad los alrededores.

Era la primera vez que pisaban la tierra de crianza de su nueva amita y estaba interesado en saber dónde pudo haber jugado, aprendido a caminar y sobretodo donde fue que aprendió a pelear o hacer esos movimientos extraños que mostraban agilidad y flexibilidad en el cuerpo de su protegida.

El pueblo era eso, un pueblo. No habían muchas casas, y todas estaban muy separadas las unas de las otras, desde su punto en la colina podía ver cómo había una pequeña plaza y lo que parecía ser una frutería, no había hospitales ni hoteles, tampoco se veían centros pokemon u alguna otra cosa que se había acostumbrado a ver en los últimos días.

Las casas eran pequeñas y coloridas, había mucha vegetación y una pequeña cancha de deportes era lo que más sobresaltaba aparte del gran edificio con un molino que estaba cerca del final del pueblo, oh y a lo lejos se podía observar una pequeña playa, aparte de la entrada al camino más directo a Rota.

En pocas palabras el pueblo de Ash era… agradable. De no ser por la multitud de gente que estaba estorbando parte del paisaje, pero de ahí en fuera el pueblo era bonito, amigable y agradable a la vista.

Cerrando los ojos se concentró en sentir el aura del ambiente y se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, la mayor parte del pueblo rodeaba con energía positiva, sentimientos de aceptación, amistad y compañerismo era lo que se podía sentir en el pueblo.

-me pregunto porque habrá tanto fan de los DH- comento el novio de May.

-Supongo que la anciana de la tienda volvió a hacer de las suyas y conto lo que no debía. Tengo entendido que el grupo vendría a casa- respondió Gary.

-¿la anciana de la tienda?- pregunto Max

-Es una señora que atiende la frutería local, y tiene mano de un sistema de altavoces para noticias y música en la plaza, mucha gente viene en busca del profesor o para vacacionar un poco, lo curioso es que la señora si se entera de algo que considere increíble lo comenta tal cual escucho por los altavoces, haciendo que todo Paleta y la primera parte de Vidrian se entere- explico el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

 _"¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en que nos fuimos de campamento por la noche?"_

-Sí… ese día la señora había leído un cuento de invasiones extraterrestres y al vernos con las linternas en la cabeza pensó que éramos aliens y termino despertando a todo el pueblo… esta por demás decir que no nos permitió hacer compras por un mes y nuestros papas no nos dejaron salir de casa- Gary rio un poco al recordar ese día.

La verdad es que no le había importado el quedar castigado, la cara de la anciana al verles había sido lo suficientemente buena como para que el castigo realmente le doliera.

Ash también rio, recordando el grito, la cara y el grito que pego esa noche siempre le recordaría.

-no se si quiera saber la historia completa- dijo Brock tras un rato.

* * *

El coche se estaciono frente al laboratorio y a unos cuantos metros de distancia de este se encontraban dos casas similares y con la misma distancia la una de la otra. La de la izquierda era color amarillo palo con bordes rojos y la de la derecha era azul con bordes verdes, ambas eran de dos pisos y tenían un muy bonito jardín, solo que el de la izquierda tenia diferentes plantas medicinales y flores mientras que la de la derecha solo tenía algunos arbustos de bayas y una que otra flor.

El tiempo de admirar el cuadro de manera pacífica fue roto en un instante cuando un extraño sonido de tierra siendo aplastada y un pequeño temblor a los pies de ellos le indicaron que algo estaba por llegar.

-Algo se acerca- dijo fríamente Aron mientras se ponía en una posición algo protectora frente a los amigos de su hija y esta.

Pero Luck vio que los humanos estaban haciéndose a un lado, más específicamente subiendo a unos escalones que había para entrar al laboratorio y dejaban a Ash sola junto con pik en mitad del camino. La chica simple y sencillamente se estiro un poco y luego suspiro, abriendo los brazos, para dar un abrazo (o detener lo que sea que venía) en cualquier momento.  
-(Luck dile a Aron que se quite del camino si no quiere ser mandado a volar por un rebaño)-

 _'¿a que te refieres con un rebaño?'_

Luck no sabía si hacer caso o esperar hasta que el roedor respondiera pero al ver la pata que indicaba hacia adelante y ver a donde apuntaba, abrió los ojos de manera cómica y corrió a rescatar a su amo de unos seguros huesos rotos.

-¡Luck porqu!- la frase quedo incompleta al ver la nube de polvo que paso justo por donde el había estado hace unos segundos, y con algo de terror vio cómo se apoderaba de su única hija.

-¡ASH!-

-Tranquilo, los tauros no harán nada, y si intentan sobrepasarse Lef y Saur se encargaran de volverlos en curso…- Brock comento antes de voltear a ver algo en la valla de la granja, -y creo Cros, Corf y Sol tendrán que trabajar otra vez en reparar la valla. Solo espero que Muk no decida comerse los clavos otra vez- agrego.

Fiel a su palabra la nube de polvo se quitó y dejo ver a un gran número de Tauros pelear por una muestra de cariño por parte de Ash y responder el afecto, frotando sus enormes cabezas en las costillas de la niña quien reía y trataba de poner algo de orden entre la manada.

-(¡Perdón! ¡Me distraje jugando cartas y no logre llegar a decirles de esto!... aunque veo que como quiera ya lo esperaban y… ¿de dónde sacaron al Lucario y el señor?)- una nueva voz pokemon hiso que el grupo volteara a ver al Absol que había llegado y trataba de decidir entre esperar una respuesta del grupo o ir a salvar a su entrenadora del dolor que en ocasiones eran los tauros.

Un momento después llegaron dos pokemon tipo planta que rápidamente pusieron en orden a los pokemon toros para luego dar sus respectivas muestras de afecto a la entrenadora.

El grupo veía con anticipada emoción las reacciones de Aron y Luck y efectivamente no fueron decepcionados por la cara de preocupación que luego paso a con función y finalmente a asombro. Ganando la de confucion.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- pregunto el antiguo héroe.

-Sencillo- la nueva voz hiso que todos saltaran antes de voltear a ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, cabellos grises, playera roja, pantalones caqui y bata de laboratorio, a su lado estaba un chico de cabellos verde obscuro casi negro de playera verde y shorts claros.

-Sol dijo que sentía Ash estaba por llegar y los Tauros decidieron salir a buscarle como comité de bienvenida, mientras que Saur y Lef les siguieron para evitar que causaran más destrozos. Lo bueno es que con la ayuda de Sol esta vez logramos predecir por donde romperían la valla y quitarla con ayuda de Charizard. Aunque estoy empezando en contemplar la idea de Sol de poner una puerta de corralón con algún pokemon a cargo de abrirla y cerrarla cada que los tauros se pongan así- informo el hombre, que después de que el chico de verde le tocara el hombro y dijese algo entre las líneas de : Creo está saliéndose de entorno otra vez, sacudiera la cabeza y abriera del todo la puerta al laboratorio.

-Pasen- dijo antes de salir. -¡Chicos, dejen que Ash se acomode, luego podrán jugar y contarle lo que han aprendido!- al escuchar el comando la manada se lo pensó antes de sentir y regresar por donde habían venido no sin antes que la cabeza del rebaño levantara a Ash y Pik y los llevara a lomos al interior de la casa.

 _"Gracias Tau. Al rato voy con ustedes, esperen la llamada de Saur_ " dijo antes de seguir al resto del grupo.

-Entonces… esos pokemon eran tuyos- pregunto Aron tras el shock inicial.

"Yep. Solo algunos, estoy contenta de que Sol haya advertido al resto del equipo que no seria buena idea que todos corrieran a saludarme al mismo tiempo"

-supongo que eso es bueno en alguna forma… en fin ¿Qué aremos hora?-

"¡Ver a todos mis pokes y amigos! Aparte de encontrar el porque tanta gente afuera y" antes de que pudieses terminar de señalar su frase, un enorme alboroto se escuchó fuera del laboratorio, y corriendo a ver de que se trataba encontraron al grupo de entrenadores musicales siendo perseguidos por una enorme manada humana.

-Oh bien podemos salvar a los chicos, ¿alguna idea?- pregunto viendo a su hija.

Ash asintió antes de voltear a ver a uno de los tauros.

 _"em… ¿pueden ir por ellos? ¿Corriendo?"_

-(Claro, ¡TAUROS AL RESCATE!)- grito el pokemon antes de salir corriendo con el resto de la manada.

* * *

/En otras noticias tenemos este video que muestra a los DexHolers siendo salvados por una manada de tauros de las manos de fangirls Esperamos que el dueño de los toros no sea otro de esos y que la famosa banda tenga una buena navidad con sus seres queridos/

En la pantalla se veía como el grupo iba corriendo para despues ser cargados por unos tauros que corrían a gran velocidad y… por algún motivo algunos de estos pokemons traían unos gorritos de policía y corrían hacia atrás con la cabeza viendo a las asustadas fans que decidieron retroceder un poco para quitarse el polvo.

-Bueno… supongo que eso se ganó el premio de video más raro del año- comento Blue tras ver las noticias, una vez se acomodaron bien en el laboratorio.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón… y Ash… ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos tauros?- pregunto Red a su hermana adoptiva.

A la pregunta Brock y Pik empezaron a reír, tras el recordatorio de cómo había sucedido tal cosa y la chica se puso algo roja antes de indicarles que se callaran, lo que hiso los otros dos rieran más.

-¿supongo que es algo de lo tuvimos que ver?- pregunto Gary tras observar que ninguno de los dos compañeros de viaje de Ash se podían calmar.

-Actualmente… fue una manera demasiado tonta el cómo Ash atrapo a los tauros- una voz nueva les hiso voltear a ver a una chica peliroja que llego con un Azuri en las manos.

-¡Misty!- dijeron los que la conocían. Mientras la niña se ponía en cuclillas y le rogaba que no contara la historia.

-Lo siento Ash pero no puedo pasar una oportunidad así, verán resulta que estábamos en el Safari pokemon e intentábamos capturar diferentes pokemons para nuestro equipo. Ash queria atrapar un Hitmonlee y la manada de tauros se pasó por enfrente de ella cuando lanzo la safariball siendo atrapado el líder de la manada. Y el resto de la manada al ver eso eligieron a Ash como su nueva líder y se capturaron solos diciendo que seguirían a su líder tauro y su líder humana a cualquier parte del mundo. … y Ash fue sacada de la zona safari por haber capturado el numero límite de pokemons en menos de cuatro minutos. Claro, la chica decidió hacer algo de berrinche porque no era justo que algo así pasara y menos porque los tauros querían dejar de llamarse tauros y todos querían tener un nombre que identificara a la manada-

-Eso… si fue una forma tonta- dijo finalmente Silver antes de que el profesor se sobara la cabeza.

-Ese día fue una sorpresa para mi, el de pronto escuchar que Ash había logrado capturar un tauro, pero después cayeron otros 39 y tanto Kraby como Muk no estaban muy de acuerdo en tener tanta competencia-

Aron veía algo feliz como su hija convivía con sus amigos y los que fueron su familia mientras crecía. La chica fue mostrándole los alrededores de paleta, a cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo y todos los amigos pokemon con los que creció. Y todos le aceptaron con gran facilidad.

-Entendemos que tardes en acostumbrarte, no es bonito dormir por tanto tiempo- dijo uno de los aldeanos, -y estamos felices de haber ayudado a criar a Ash, es una muy linda y noble muchacha-

Un rato después de que Ash le mostrara a toda la ciudad llegaron a la caza de la izquierda, donde Red había entrado junto con el resto del grupo para empezar a adornar.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" declaro Ash al entrar al acogedor edificio de dos plantas. Aron podía ver que habían algunos muebles y a pesar de que olía a encerrado y faltaban muchas cosas era realmente un ambiente amigable y que despedía una sensación de estar en casa.

-¿fue aquí donde creciste?- pregunto.

La chica asintió antes de correr escaleras arriba y abrir un cuarto que tenía una ventana, una cama de litera un escritorio y finalmente un reloj despertador en forma de pokebola.

La chica se dejó caer en la cama y luego vio como eso había sido una muy mala idea… una nuve de polvo se levantó y le cayó encima. "olvide que los Ocks solo cuidaron el pateo" se quejó un poco al levantarse y empezar a quitarse el polvo de sus ropas.

-Mama dijo que llegarían en una hora aproximadamente así que podemos limpiar un poco. Y sacar las cosas de navidad del ático… bueno lo que queden de estas- dijo Red entrando al cuarto.

-no entiendo… si Delia-san decidió irse porque dejar la casa amueblada- pegunto Aron.

-Por si queríamos venir de visita o de vacaciones. Aparte se supone que esta casa seria mía o de Ash cuando creciéramos pero… yo ya tengo mi cuarto en el cuartel y Ash… bueno… no se si algún día valla a sentarse en un solo lugar- explico el joven lo mejor que pudo.

-Entiendo-

Con la ayuda del resto de sus pokemon y la pandilla la casa termino limpia en un santiamén, los adornos colocados y el pino estaba por terminarse de colocar cuando Delia y Norman llegaron junto con los abuelos de May y Max e increíblemente también entro a la casa la reina de Rota.

"¡wtf? ¿ q que hace ella aquí?!" Por suerte, la chica no olvido dejar ese pensamiento solo en su mente.

-(… ¿acabas de decir un acronomo de una mala palabra?)- pregunto Pik algo confuso.

"¡Nop para nada!"

-(¡eso fue una doble negación!)-

"Pero por supuesto que no"

Ignorando la pelea que tenían su hija y su pokemon Aron voltio a ver a la actual reina de Rota.

-Su alteza, ¿a que se debe la sorpresa?-

-Vengo a pasar la navidad y a pasarles la invitación de asistir a la fiesta post navideña que se hara en el palacio-

-Hablando de navidad…- las personas voltearon a ver a Red, -Ash ¿quieres acompañarme a ciudad Asulona? No he comprado los regalos-la chica abrió los ojos y asintió tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor y luego ambos salieron corriendo.

Aron voltio a ver al resto de los adultos que estaban en la casa.

-¿Alguna razón para haberla sacado?- pregunto, y vio que tenia razón en pensar que los chicos habian planeado todo esto.

-El baile de navidad es para introducirla formalmente como miembro especial de la banda, algo que ha estado cosiéndose desde hace buen tiempo dentro del lado entretenimiento de la liga- dijo Green.

-Aparte de dar el anuncio oficial de ser la primera miembro femenina de los hombres G-siguio contando Silver.

-Y la presentación de ustedes ante la realeza, se que Ash es más aventurera que realmente una diplomática princesa pero es algo que quedo como último deseo por parte de Nora, que cuando fuese encontrada fuese presentada pero no se le quitase la vida que tuviese a menos que esta no le hiciera feliz- termino de decir Delia.

-entiendo, creo que hay mucho que planear entonces, y ¿Cómo se celebra navidad en esta época?- pregunto Aron tras un rato.

-Eso es algo que no ha cambiado mucho- rio el profesor Oack antes de indicar al resto del grupo que fuesen a ayudar a decorar la plaza frente al rancho.

Verán aquí en paleta hay una pequeña tradición y esta consiste en poner un árbol gigante frente a la plaza que da al mar y entre todos darse regalos, convivir y cantar uno que otro villancico alrededor del pino junto con los pokemons salvajes de por ahí, finalmente a la hora en que cambia de nochebuena a navidad se lanzan algunos fuegos artificiales y todos ven juntos el amanecer.

Y ahora que las promesas de pueblo paleta estaban todas en el mismo sitio era normal que el pueblo decidiese hacer de esa festividad la mejor posible. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del pueblo empezaron a llegar a la pequeña plazoleta con adornos, mesas, manteles, cubiertos y demás cosas que se necesitarían para el evento, la señora de la frutería empezó a poner música de navidad en los altavoces que recorian el pueblo, mientras que el vendedor de pescado llegaba con algunas redes llenas de peses a la casa del señor London quien hacia el mejor pescado azado del mundo, Delia junto con Damne la hermana mayor de Gary y Blue fueron a la casa del hombre para ayudar en la preparación de las comidas.

Finalmente algunos de los pokemon de Ash decidieron ir con Wood el leñador al bosque en busca del mejor pino.

* * *

Y mientras eso pasaba Red estaba teniendo un tiempo de caridad con Ash y Gary en el centro comercial de ciudad Azulona.

A los chicos le agradaba la idea de estar así, les recordaba cuando crecieron juntos, los momentos en que Red o Blue debía cuidar de ellos cuando sus madres no estaban o bien cuando lograban convencer a sus respectivas madres de que les dejasen ir a coprar en Vidrian, y aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaban en una pelea por algo tonto, los dos pares de hermanos disfrutaban del tiempo.

-Sabes que es lo bueno de poder venir aquí en ves de vidrian- pregunto Red tras haber puesto pie en el mall.

-¿Qué no tenemos que regatear con el señor vendimias?-

-(¿Hay más variedad de productos para nosotros?)-

 _"¿No debo de aguantar a Grow-Grow?"_

Red se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-aparte de todo eso- dijo finalmente, - es que aquí hay mucha variedad de tiendas y por lo general tienen buenos presios por ser temporada navideña, pero lo mejor creo que seria planear que vamos a comprar para tener una idea de en donde conseguirlo. ¿Qué piensan que seria bueno compra para nuestras familias?-

Los chicos se lo pensaron un poco.

-Bueno- empezó a decir Gary, -creo tengo una idea de que darle a Blue y el abuelo, para Ashy no hay problema ya tengo tu regalo en casa pero para Damne y mama no se-

-yo tampoco se que darle a Mama y Mey, para ti tengo una idea pero ¿para la tia?-

 _"Yo tengo una idea de que darle a Max y los demás pero no tengo un regalo para mama, papa y la tia"_

-Bueno eso indica que primero debemos ir a buscar los regalos para las chicas y luego los de los chicos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso y creo el mejor lugar para buscar es ahí- dijo Red señalando una tienda de joyería.

-(¿Por qué siempre que se trata de regalo para chicas buscan en la joyería?)- pregunto Pik.

"De ese modo no te equibocas, es difícil atinarle a una talla o a un perfume, igual con objetos de bellesa o diarios u otras cosas que podemos usar las chicas así que lo más efectivo son las joyas, tu has visto como en ocaciones me le quedo viendo a algunas ¿no?"

-(En eso tienes razón)-

"Pero hay que buscar que sea algo que les pueda agradar y valla con su personalidad"

-(Okay creo ya me confundi de mas)-

Ignorando el hecho de que el pokemon no entendia bien lo que pasaba, Ash y compañía entraron a la joyería.

Ash ayudo a Red a elegir algo para May y entre los dos eligieron algo para su mama, y luego la chica ayudo a su rival a encontrar algo para su hermana, y fue ahí cuando Ash y Red se dieron cuenta de algo…

 _"¡¿Qué rayos le regalas a una reina?! Digo es una reina, ¡tiene todas las joyas a su disposición! ¡hasta donde sabemos quizá tenga una colección de joyas exclusiva para ella! ¡Incluso con su nombre!"_

-¿algo de exportación? ¿o quizá un libro?-

 _"Hermano… ¿viste su biblioteca? ¡era enorme! ¡dudo que le quepa otro libro! Y ¿algo de exportación? ¿enserio? ¡apuesto a que todo es de otra parte del mundo! Y la verdad no se que.. ¡oh mira que bonito!"_

El ojo de la chica capto un colguije en forma de gota de agua, lo curioso era que la gema era color negro y brillaba de una manera peculiar aparte de que irradiaba energía, estaba rodiada de otras piedras pequeñas que si bien no brillaban como un diamante u otras piedras preciosas eran lindas a la vista.

-Veo que tiene buen ojo señorita- la joven voltio a ver a un hombre que estaba del otro lado del mostrador. –Esa es una Obsidiana y las piedras a su alrededor son cuarsos, la obsidiana es un material muy difícil de conseguir y manipular, una vieja leyenda Nahualt dice que la obsidiana solo sale a relusir cuando un rayo cae directamente en una piedra. Los antiguos pobladores de Mesoamerica le llamaban la piedra de la energía, o la piedra del cielo-

Red se acerco y tras observarla bien ambos señalaron la joya y preguntaron por el presio.

-Esta en oferta, les saldrá como en 250-

Los chicos se vieron y asintieron, ese seria el regalo para la Tia.

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos los regalos para las chicas, hay que ver el de los chicos y eso es en la tienda de productos para chicos-

Una vez más los tres pueblerinos se ayudaron entre sí para salir de las dudas y una vez mas Ash se encontró frente a un nuevo problema…. ¿Qué regalarle a su padre?

La chica nunca había tenido problemas para encontrar un buen regalo para sus amigos y familiares, siempre les compraba algo que sabia les gustaría y necesitaran. Por ejemplo a Brock, Ash le llevaba una nueva edición de una guía medica para criadores pokemon, y a Max le llevaba un paquete de actualización del pokenav así como un set de pokebolas especiales para cuando tuviese la edad suficiente de convertirse en un entrenador.

A Gary le llevaba una nueva caja de herramientas mientras que a Red una plumilla para guitarra con cadena de seguridad, a Blue le llevaba unas nuevas llevar para aclarar la garganta, al profesor más clips decorativos y un kid de poesía, a Trasy le llevaba un kit para dibujantes y finalmente a Bruno un par de binoculares.

Pero… ¿Qué le puedes regalar a un padre cuando tienes poco de conocerle y este literalmente era nuevo en el mundo? ¿Qué podía darle Ash a Aron? La niña quería que fuese algo especial debido a que seria su primera navidad después de muchos años encerrado en el árbol del comienzo, y al igual quería darle algo en conmemoración de que seria la primera navidad con ella, y su famila.

-mmm… no lo sé, ¿algo sobre como entender la tecnología actual?- dijo Red tras leer los signos que su hermana hiso.

-no, creo que seria más bien algo sobre las reglas políticas y de seguridad actuales- agrego Gary.

-(Oh bien, puedes preguntarle a la Tía por algún tip)- opino Pik.

"no lo sé Pik, no sé si la tía sepa como manejar esto es decir es obvio que papa extraña a mama y que aunque actualmente me tiene a mi y a la tia y a Luck las cosas han de ser pesadas para el… oh mira un camafeo, nunca espere encontrar uno en una tienda de deportes"

-(¿camafeo? ¿Por qué se llama así? No veo que sea una convinacion de una cama y algo feo)-

Ash rio un poco al escuchar eso.

"En realidad es un porta retratos chiquito, se puede poner en el cuello como un collar y te permite ver a la gente que sientes es importante para ti y te hace centir que las tienes siempre contigo"

-(wow, ¿si es así porque rayos tiene un nombre tan raro?)-

"no lo se, pero creo que comprare uno de esos… bueno dos"

-(¿dos?)-

"Uno es para papa, le pediré a la tía una imagen de mama y luego le pediré a Green si me puede hacer un pequeño foto montaje. El otro es para Ho... bueno creo que llevare más de dos"

-(sabes también puedes hacerle una canción especial, como lo hiciste con Red)-

"Sí… de hecho, creo que ya tengo la letra y la música estoy más que segura que los chicos les encantara."

-(¿tan pronto? Wow te estas haciendo buena en esto)-

"¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!"

-(¡nada te juro que nada)-

Los chicos llegaron a pueblo paleta a tiempo para ayudar a poner las ultimas luces en el pino de navidad.

Aron estaba sorprendido de lo maravilloso que se veía y sentía el ambiente navideño en el pueblito, la gente le acepto inmediatamente (después de una ligera explicación por parte de Delia) y todos le decían que si necesitaba algún consejo sobre como manejar a Ash solo debía pedirlo, estarían encantados de ayudar.

Por otro lado vio que de la edad de su hija no había nadie más que Gary y otros tres chicos estos les contaron de algunas travesuras y de la mejor manera de hacer que Ash se dejara por un momento alguna idea tonta.

El hombre sonrió al ver que su hija había crecido en un ambiente tan amable y bondadoso como lo era Paleta, cresio libre y con un fuerte sentimiento de apoyo mutuo.

-¡Ha!- la voz de su pequeña chispa hiso que voltiara a verle, ella venia corriendo, pikachu en hombro y unas cosas en las manos que el hombre sospechaba eran los tan famosos algodones de azúcar.

"¡Debes probarlo! Apuesto a que te encantara ¡Luego debemos ir a los juegos! ¡y al árbol!"

El hombre sonrió.

Su pequeña chispa realmente estaba pasando una navidad con el, y aunque no estuviese su amada Nora, podía ser feliz porque la linda flor que crearon juntos estaba sana y salva.

* * *

-Bien, veamos… este es para May por parte de Red y este es para Ash por parte de Gary. Aquí hay uno para usted Alteza por parte de Red y Ash y hay uno para el señor vendimias por parte de la señora Fruterie-

El profesor Oack se encargaba de repartir los regalos debajo del árbol, diciendo para quien era y por parte de quien.

-¡Wow muchas gracias Red!-

-Esto es maravilloso, sin duda alguna una pieza de arte. Muchas gracias sobrinos míos-

-¡HAAAAA!- "¡milgraciasgaryereselmejorhermanomayorportitulorivaleinventordelmundo!"

-(¡ahora si ni yo entendí eso!)-

"¡Da igual! ¡Tengo una nueva mescladora!"

-Este es para Aron de parte de Ash y este otro para Pik también por parte de Ash-

Aron parpadio al igual que Pik y ambos fueron a recibir sus regalos.

-Oh este es para Luck, también por parte de Ash y este para Saur, hay otro para.. Ash ¿Quién es kun?-

Un rugido le contesto y el profesor tubo que sacudir la cabeza tras el shoque inicial. Obviamente Ash invitaría a algunos legendarios.

El legendario de trueno se acerco y tomo con el hocico el regalo que tenia en la mano el profesor.

Aron no presto mucha atención despues de eso, pues al momento de abrir su regalo se encontró con un dije ovalado en una cadenita de plata, el ovalo tenia un muy bonito y detallado dibujo de un Riolu y al mirarle con detalle vio que tenia un pequeño botón, al accionarlo el dije se abrió, dejando ver dos imágenes. La primera era obiamente antigua, una replica pequeña de un retrato hecho algunos siglos atrás que mostraba a una familia recién fundada, el padre de pie abrazando a la madre y esta sosteniendo en brazos a un bulto peludito y rosado de ojos castaños, al pie de la familia se encontraba un Lucario.

Y la otra mostraba al mismo hombre pero con ropas más de esta época, al mismo lucario y los mismos ojos chocolate pero ahora en una muchacha de diez años riendo alegremente mientras corría mirando un poco atrás y dejando así ver a un Pikachu corriendo unos cuantos centímetros tras de ella, el hombre y el lucario también sonreían y al parecer iban corriendo tras de la joven de marcas en las mejillas.

Al cerrar el camafeo se podía observar una frase que leía algo así como: No importa la época o donde estemos, nos une el aura y los recuerdos.

Aron dejo que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Dios ¿Qué hiso para merecerse una hija tan entendible como Ash?

"Papa"

La vosesita que el aura le dejaba escuchar atreves de la mente de su hija le hiso voltear a ver a la niña en cuestión, quien le observaba con curiosidad y preocupación.

"¿Te gusto? no era mi intención hacerte llorar o recordar algo doloroso, solo quería que supieras que no importa que pase tu serás mi papa siempre y yo estaré aquí"

Aron negó con la cabeza antes de abrazar a la azabache.

-Me encanto Ash, es solo que… no me esperaba que me dieses algo, o al menos no está navidad- respondió.

Mientras la pequeña familia tenía un momento especial los miembros de la familia pokemon intercambiaban los regalos para ver quien tenía el más cool (idea de Tle, el tortugo acuático de Ash)

-(a mi me dio un amuleto de agua mística ¿Qué te trajo a ti?)- pregunto el inicial de kanto a su amigo tipo planta.

-(Una cinta esfuerzo)-

-(¡mira mira mira mira! ¡Ash me dio un lindo jugete para morder! ¡y suena!)- bailaba el tipo agua de Jotho.

-(y a mí un libro de aromaterapia, a Tol le dio un sombrero y a Tork unos lentes)- dijo la tipo planta originaria de la región vecina.

-(a todos nos dio algo útil)- señalo Treck

-(y que nos servirá en momentos de peligro)- observo Sol mientras admiraba su orbe vida.

-(Eso sí, ¿Qué te regalo a ti pik?)- quiso saber el ave de Hoeen.

El roedor no contesto, se encontraba admirando el pequeño camafeo que de portada tenia un relámpago, dentro de este en la primera imagen se veía una foto de el y Ash en el primer día de viaje, llenos de moretones raspones y venditas pero con una sonrisa sinsera y llena de vida, al lado de esta se encontraba una más reciente donde ambos estaban sostieniendo un símbolo de los dos símbolos de la frontera que tenían hasta ahora.

Algo dudoso fue con su entrenadora y le dio una mirada

-(¡ja! Yo tengo el más bonito, ¡mira nada más que bien detallado estoy aquí!)-

-(Hermano, es la misma foto en los tres dijes y lo único que los diferencia es el símbolo con el que se distingue nuestro tipo)- dijo rodando los ojos Suic tras observar las ansias de su hermano eléctrico.

-(Es bonito el detalle, pero mi pregunta es… ¿Cuándo nos tomaron la foto? ¿Creen que debamos enseñársela a Lady Ho-Oh?)- pregunto el de fuego.

-(Es lo más probable, después de todo debemos hacerle entrega de su regalo al igual que a Lord Lugia)- dijo el tipo agua.

-(La foto se ve que fue de ese día en la fábrica, mira atrás están mis letreros)-

Tei vio de cerca la imagen en su respectivo camafeo, la foto mostraba a los tres perros dormitar junto con Ash y Pik en un claro, la niña estaba recostada en el lomo del tipo agua con piK en un brazo y el otro en la melena de Kun mientras que la el tipo fuego estaba acostado delante de la chica brindando algo de calor en la noche.

Del otro lado estaba una réplica de la imagen característica de su leyenda, el ave del final de la tormenta y a sus pies las tres bestias saliendo de la torre quemada. Al final por el reverso del camafeo había una frase que si la traducción de Kun era cierta se leería de la siguiente manera: Aunque distintas somos plumas de la misma ave.

La verdad era un muy bonito detalle que les dio su joven hermana menor, y sería algo que atesorarían hasta el fin del mundo.

-(por cierto)- la voz de Kun hiso que volteara a verle.

-(¿estaremos en el baile?)-

Esa era una buena pregunta.

* * *

-Y con ustedes los invitados especiales del baile de navidad. Los DexHolers-

El rugir de aplausos fue seguido por un solo de flauta y este por un acorde de guitarra.

 _-Así hi hii_ \- y la voz acompaño a la batería.

 _-Si i si_ \- esta vez fue el piano quien acompaño la voz.

 _-Tu amistad así sin más, desde hace tiempo tu me daaas-_

La cortina se terminó de levantar para mostrar a la banda y su compositora, quienes traían una ropa idéntica a la que usaron en el evento de apertura de concursos, solo que esta ves traían unos pequeños gorritos navideños.

 _Amigos van y vienen más no tu y yo_

 _Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho, hay algo que sabemos bien tu y yooo_

 _¡Los dos siempre unidos podemos seguir! ¡y nada nos sepaararaaa!_

Aron sonrió al escuchar la letra, y puso una mano en el dije que traía puesto.

 _¡Esa es la verdad! ¡por una eternidad ¡unidos vamos a seguiiiir!_

Si, Ash y el tenían una eternidad de momentos juntos que estaban por venir y que estaba ansioso por verles.

 _Donde nos lleve el destino no seeee ¡yo estare ahí!_

 _¡Cerca de ti! ¡Como un amigo fieeeeel!_

Pik y Luck también lo estarían, al igual que la gente con la que creció Ash.

 _¡Yo te aseguro y puedo insistir que esa es la verdad por una eternidad unidos vamos a seguir!_

La última parte fue un solo de Ash en donde hiso que la ocarina cantara.

Aron vio a la niña y luego al retrato que estaba a un lado de el, "Nora" pensó, "Desde donde sea que estés quiero desearte una feliz navidad y que no temas, yo estoy pasando una de las mejores navidades de mi vida" termino la oración antes de seguir disfrutando de la velada.

Y por fuera del castillo dos pokemon tipo fantasma veían con una sonrisa el espectáculo enfrente de ellos.

-(Nora realmente estaría feliz en este momento)- comento uno.

-(Al igual que Caroline)- respondió el otro.

Y en una torre quemada en alguna parte de Jotho una ave de plumajes dorados, verdes y bancos observaba con detallada atención y un sentimiento de orgullo el objeto dejado por sus hijos.

Es por parte de Ash. Decía un pequeño letrero.

Ho-Oh sonrió. Tal vez pudiese ir a presumirle su regalo a Lugia, estaba segura que el guardián del mar se sentiría algo mal por no estar cerca de la niña. O quizá… lo mejor sería ir a verle y luego entre los dos ir a presumir a las aves de Shamuti y ante los titanes de la tierra y el agua.

Quizá con eso se comportaran mejor.

* * *

Yop: Ya se ya se, ¿un capitulo de relleno cuando nos prometiste el especial de los rengers? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Y la respuesta es simple, me di cuenta que el fic no tienen especial de navidad pero si de dia de reyes, por lo que decidi escribir esto, tarde mas que nada por el otro fic que estoy escribiendo y que vareos de aquí ya estan leyendo (por cierto si gustan ir a leer son totalmente bienvenidos, el fic se llama Pequeños Detalles), la presión que es los trabajos finales y tuve que cuidar 10 veses en esta semana a mis sobrinos.

Ks:¿debias de poner eso ultimo?

Yop: ¡sí!

Ks…. Okay… ¿disclamer de la canción?

Yop: ¡Por siempre juntos! ¡no se bien quien es el autor pero pertenece al karaokemon de la primera generación! La letra es la de latinoamerica.

Ks: ¿planeas explicar lo del chiste de nombres?

Yop: Existe una especie de oso conocido como el oso gris o Grissie gris en ingles es (o se pronuncia) gray la cual es una palabra casi idéntica a Gary solo se cambia una vocal de lugar y cuando Ash se dio cuenta de eso empezó a decirle así a su rival (aparte de que ese día al chico le toco ser el oso en una obra de teatro)

Ks:¿algo más que explicar?

Yop: ¿no? ¡ha si! ¡Felices fiestas a todo el mundo!

Ks: y bueno de momento es hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	37. Rangers y Legendarios Ash y Buble

Yop: ¡solo soy dueña de mis ideas!

Ks: y estas son las aclaraciones… sabes, creo ya no es necesarias ponerlas…

Yop: ¡sí que lo es! Al igual que decir que ¡tenemos beta gente! ¡Denle un gran aplauso y agradecimiento a Chiyo Asakura quien acepto ser mi beta! ¡En serio ella es genial deben ver sus trabajos!

Ks: y ahora sí las aclaraciones.

—Habla—

— (habla pokemón) —

Llamada:

 _'telepatía'_

"pensamiento"

 _"lenguaje de signos"_

 _Canciones:_

 _/Pokedex/_

 **Cartas o anuncios.**

 ** _Flashback_**

/altavoces u otras cosas/

"(pensamiento pokemón)"

Yop: ¡A responder comentarios!

 **Pirata:** ¡eso es igual a pecado capital! Y sé del shampoo de bayas xD es muy bueno para un nutritivo y rápido crecimiento del pelo, lo venden al 2x1 en las farmacias poke ahorro

 **Taichikudo 534** : me alegra que te haya gustado el especial de navidad, espero que hayas pasado bien las fiestas decembrinas y ¡me apunto al viaje! Al rato te envió un mp.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** me alegra que te haya gustado y espero hallas pasado bien las fiestas.

Ks: ahora sí al fic.

* * *

 _"De pura casualidad"_ empezó Ash, _"¿alguien sabe que rayos pasa ahí?"_ Preguntó señalando el extraño mar de enredaderas que parecía haber salido de la nada y estar acabando con la ruta para peatones.

—No.

—Ni idea.

—Para nada.

— ¿Es eso normal?

— (honestamente no tengo idea)

 _'menos la tengo yo'_

 _/Lo siento Ash, no hay nada en mi base de datos que diga algo respecto a este fenómeno. Aunque debó de admitir que la forma en que están hechas las enredaderas me recuerdan las formas de auto defensa de cierto pokemón viajero de tiempo/_

Todos dejaron de mirar la enredadera para observar al bolsillo de la entrenadora muda, del cual salía la lente de la Pokedex.

 _/ ¿Qué?/_ Preguntó esta.

—Nada— dijeron todos antes de volver a poner la vista en el problema a mano.

"bueno… sí parecen ser hechas por Cel.… pero… no he sentido algo que diga que hay problemas cerca. Tal vez solo esté durmiendo" Ash se acercó con la intención de abrirse paso entre las enredaderas cuando una voz le detuvo.

— ¡Alto ahí! Esto es algo fuera de servicio en estos momentos. Está siendo vigilado por la unión Ranger—

"¿Ranger?"

— (¡¿Dónde están los zords?!)—

Luck levanto una ceja al comentario de Pik, para después preguntar con algo de sigilo a Brock acerca de eso.

Ignorando completamente lo que sea que hubiese dicho el pokemón amarillo, una chica de pantalones cortos de colores rojos con blanco y amarillo, un chaleco de mismos colores y una playera blanca se hizo paso entre las enredaderas y se acercó a la pandilla.

—Soy una miembro de la unión Ranger y en este momento la carretera está cerrada debido a este incidente, estamos trabajando para descifrar la causa de esto y poderlo reparar pronto— Dijo.

—por cierto me llamo Jen, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Preguntó.

— ¡Soy Brock mi querida comandante! ¡Y quiero que sepas que en este momento la emergencia que!— antes de que pudiese terminar algo más Max se lanzó a darle una patada.

—Perdón por eso Madame, mi joven amigo tiene una maña algo peculiar pero no tiene nada de mal intención. Digamos que este algo… desesperado por ser el único de esta travesía que no tiene pareja— Dijo con su galano asentó y bromista forma Aron.

—Oh no hay problema…—

—Aron, madame. Mi nombre es Aron, Ella es mi hija Ash y nuestros amigos May, Max, Pik y Luck—

 _/Dexter/_

—y Dexter. También esta Dexter— agregó el ex guardián.

—oh, gusto en conocerles, lo mejor será que se… ¿Qué está haciendo Ash?— Preguntó la Ranger al ver que la joven de diez años se encontraba mirando concentradamente las enredaderas y comparando una foto de su Pokedex con la que sostenía en la mano.

—Tengo entendido que Ash ha tenido un encuentro anterior con este tipo de situaciones. ¿No es así Brooks?— Preguntó el hombre.

—Sí. Fue en Jotho, Ash, Misty y Yo estábamos viajando y nos encontramos con algo similar a esto, si mal no recuerdo esa vez fue un Celebi herido lo que había creado esas enredaderas— explico el joven.

— ¡¿un Celebi?!—

— ¡Ahí!— todos voltearon a ver a Ash quien se había sobre saltado al escuchar el grito de la Ranger y accidentalmente se encajó una de las espinas de la enredadera.

Inmediatamente una especie de burbuja encerró al grupo, dentro de esta se veía lo que parecía ser un cuarto de música en una escuela y en el sintetizador se encontraba una versión chiquita de Ash y otra joven de trenzas y sombrero playero que vestía un vestidito de flores.

La Ash pequeña tocaba una melodía medio country y electrónica e iba vestida con un jumper de colores amarillo palo y una blusa celeste.

Tras un corillo la otra niña empezó a cantar.

 _—Alitas de Pollo ¡no! Patitas de pollo ¡no! Pechuguita de pollo ¡no! Es la colita del popollo!—_

 _La pieza del poyo, la que nadie, ni siquiera el gato es la que me dan, La pieza del poyo, la que nadie quiere, ni siquiera el gato es la que me dan_

— ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Crees que podamos ganar ese concurso? ¿Cante bien? ¿No me salte alguna letra?— Preguntó la niña a Ash una vez termino de cantar.

Ash pequeña lanzo los pulgares arriba sonriendo enormemente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

 _"¡Sé que ganaremos!"_ señalo.

—Eso espero, tu letra de piezas de pollos que no existen es algo tonta pero muy pegajosa así que tenemos una oportunidad de ganar— Dijo la otra chica.

 _"Oh no te preocupes, Ivonne. Estoy más que segura de que ganaremos"_

Las dos niñas rieron antes de la burbuja explotara y el grupo se quedara viendo unos a otros.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?— Preguntó totalmente fuera de lugar la Ranger.

—Acabamos de ver una memoria de Ash… y confirmar que es esto— Dijo Brock.

La chica asintió antes de señalar algo.

 _"Yip, definitivamente es un Celebi, aunque no sé si es Cel. O si es otro Celebi, y por lo que pude sentir, está nervioso"_.

—Entonces, ¿Ustedes saben lidiar con este tipo de situaciones?— Preguntó la Ranger.

—Sip— fue la respuesta de todos.

—En ese caso esperen— Jam saco su teléfono y tras una ligera charla con sus superiores se acercó.

—Oki, pueden venir a ayudarme, aunque creo que más bien yo los estaría escoltando— rio un poco.

—bien, Ash tu eres la experta en esto. ¿Qué hacemos?— Preguntó Max.

La chica se puso a ver la enredadera y después de buscar alguna manera para entrar asintió y saco su pokegear.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

 _"Esta enredadera está muy pero muy tensa. La mejor forma de pasar es con un pokemón, pero aun así debemos ser nosotros quienes pasen por ahí. De lo contrario no podremos darle un buen tratamiento al Celebi si es necesario, así que llame a una amiga que nos puede transformar en pokemón, por un rato"_

— ¿Transformar en pokemón?— Preguntó los que no sabían la historia.

— ¡Así es!— el grupo volteó a ver a una chica de cabellos rojos y traje de bruja, a su lado estaba un Abra y un pokemón tipo siniestro que parecía un cuervo.

—Hola Brock, Ash, Pik ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?— Preguntó la poke bruja.

—Hola Magui, tenemos una emergencia pokemón índole Ash, y para poder pasar necesitamos que uses la poción de la última vez. ¿Nos puedes ayudar?— aclaro el moreno.

La brujita se puso una mano en el mentón.

—bueno… no tengo todos los ingredientes para esta poción, pero tengo los ingredientes para una que los convierte en el pokemón que serían si hubieran nacido como uno, ¿Creen que sirva?

Ash asintió inmediatamente.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué seria? Posiblemente un Pikachu otra vez, o quizá un evee, siempre le habían gustado los eves.

"oki escuchen necesitaremos dos grupos, uno que se quede a cuidar mientras que nosotros entramos" mientras que Magui preparaba la poke poción, Ash estaba dando instrucciones al gran grupo de pokemóns enfrente de ella.

Todos habían acordado que Ash les diera las indicaciones a cada pokemón, de esa forma no se estropearía la misión.

— ¡ya está lista!—

El grupo se acercó y tomo de la sustancia verdosa que les dio a beber la joven buja pokemón.

Un brillo intenso y algo de humo blanco se hizo presente envolviendo a cada uno de los miembros del grupo y un momento después, un variado grupo pokemón estaba en el lugar de los humanos.

— ¿Quién es quién?— Preguntó la bruja.

—Bueno es obvio que el Riulo es Aron— Dijo un audino, que sonaba como Brock.

—Eso es cierto— respondió el pokemón aura.

—al parecer soy un torchik— Dijo May

—yo creo yo soy un ralts— Dijo Max

—oh que curioso, soy la contraparte de mi compañero pokemón— Dijo un pluslie

"¡yo que soy! ¡Yo que soy!" Preguntó Ash

— (pues si dejaras de transformarte a cada rato podríamos saberlo) —

"¿transformarme?"

— (si Ash estas cambiando de forma a cada rato, pero por algún motivo estas así: Pikachu, Evee, pigyoto, una rana azul, y riolu) — explico Pik.

"¿Cómo dejo de transformarme?" Preguntó la chica.

— (Respira profundamente y luego serena tu mente, concéntrate en quien eres en realidad y no te dejes llevar por la emoción) — explico el abra de Magui.

Ash hizo caso y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba flotando y moviendo una larga cola.

— (¿Por qué no me sorprende?)— Preguntó Pik al ver la verdadera forma que su humana había tomado.

— ¡¿Cómo es que Ash es un Mew?!—Preguntó Max

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su estatus de Elegida, o no sé.

—mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué esta de diferente color?— Preguntó May

 _'yo digo que posiblemente quien sabe, ¡ahora vamos a rescatar a Celebi!'_

—Según el libro, la poción tiene un efecto de 12 horas, por lo que tendrán suficiente tiempo para su operación, y al parecer las pokebolas no funcionan en ustedes, aunque se supone que pueden hacer ciertos movimientos pokemón en esta forma—

Ash asintió antes de mirar a su abandonada Pokedex en el suelo.

 _/ ¡Por fin poder hacer bien mi trabajo! Mew el pokemón fantasma se dice que/_

 _"¡se tan amable de brincarte esa parte! ¡Solo necesitamos la información de habilidades y ataques_!"

 _/ ¡Nunca podré hacer la entrada correctamente! ¡Te culpo a ti autora!.. En fin, Aron tiene la habilidad simpatía que le permite entender mejor que nada lo que sucede a alguien o algo, sus ataques son aura esfera, combate cercano y rugido/_

Aron asintió a su poco arsenal de movimiento.

 _/May conoce ascuas, pantalla de humo, picotazo y ataque arena. Su habilidad es huir/_

A ella no le gustó mucho que su habilidad fuese huir pero su arsenal de movimientos era bueno.

 _/Max tiene la habilidad de simpatía y sus movimientos son tele transportación, rayo confuso y hojas navaja/_

— ¡Genial soy un niña!

 _/Bock eres un Audino y por lo tanto tienes dos movimientos curativos y por más extraño que sea tienes lanza rocas. /_

—Me gusta esto—

 _/Señorita Ranger usted tiene escavar, trueno y descarga/_

—entendido—

 _/Ash tienes transformación, aura esfera, bola sombra, bola energía, y al usar transformación puedes usar cualquier ataque y por mas ñoño que suene la clave es tu imaginación. /_

"esperen... ósea que si imagino que puedo hablar telepáticamente…"

 _'¿pueden oírme?'_

—Si— dijeron todos.

 _'¡genial!'_

* * *

El grupo empezó a hacer su camino entre la enredadera, usando los ataques que conocían y de poco a poco llegaron al lugar en que se encontraba el pokemón.

Ash siendo la que conocía más de pokemóns legendarios, se acercó y observo al tipo psíquico.

 _'esta herido y exhausto… y no hay duda alguna es Cel.'_

— ¿Cel?— Preguntó la Ranger.

 _'Si. Cel. Es el nombre que le dimos a nuestro amigo Celebi, esa vez estaba siendo perseguido por un cazador y terminó metido en un gran lío, pero por suerte logramos salir de ahí con ayuda de mi amigo Sic…'_

Ash y Pik parpadearon por un momento.

— (¡PUDIMOS HABER LLAMADO A SUIC TODO ESTE TIEMPO!)— gritaron ambos, despertando accidentalmente al pequeño pokemón.

— (¡tejuroqueyonofui!)—

Todos lo que entendían idioma pokemón se le quedaron viendo de manera incomoda.

El pokemón legendario vio por un momento a Ash.

— (¡¿B Bubble?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Espera, regrese tanto en el tiempo, o… ¡¿Ya despertaste?! ¡¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta antes?!)—

 _'¿Bubble? Cel. creo me estas confundiendo yo no he despertado '_

El legendario viajero del tiempo se quedó en shock por un momento antes de voltear a verle.

— (¿Cómo sabes de ese nombre? ¡Solo Ash, Pik, Sammy y Mew pueden decirme por ese nombre!)—

 _'¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad Cel! ¡Soy Ash! ¡Si no me crees puedes ver en mis recuerdos!'_

El legendario hizo caso y clavando una pequeña espina de sus enredaderas en la palma de la ahora pata de Ash, una nueva burbuja temporal se abrió mostrando como era que Ash y compañía habían llegado a la carretera, luego ser transformados y finalmente su travesía a través de las enredaderas.

—Esperen… ¿Cómo es que funciona eso?— Preguntó Max.

 _'Eso es fácil'_ decidió explicar Cel. Usando la telepatía para hacerse entender con los ahora pokemóns humanos.

 _'tú solo piensas en algo que realmente quieres recordar o mostrar y las espinas lo muestran'_

—Oh ya entiendo—Dijo Brock.

—Esperen en ese caso…— todos voltearon a ver a la ahora legendaria.

— ¡¿tenías que pensar en esa canción?!

 _´ ¡Perdón! No tenía nada más en mente y '_ lo que fuese que iba a decir quedo opacado por un tremendo ruido.

Ash sintiéndose amenazada se transformó en el Pikachu de la otra vez.

El grupo volteó a la fuente del ruido y se encontró con un Ranger y otro grupo de pokemóns tipo veneno.

— (jajajajaja ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pik tiempo sin verte majadero amigo, y ¡oh! ¡Pero si es nuestra querida idiota muda! Veo que su grupo ha crecido desde la última vez ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Intentando sabotear nuestra misión de rescate) —

Ash volteó a ver a Cel.

"¿pediste un rescate?"

— (no, yo no pedí ningún rescate, y tampoco escuche a alguien que pidiera uno).

— ¿Quiénes son estos?— Preguntó Aron.

— (Son un disque equipo de rescate que siempre nos ha metido en líos desde la última vez que nos vimos) — respondió el verdadero pokemón eléctrico.

— (espera… no me digas que… ¡¿estos también son humanos convertidos?! Wow, ¿Cómo es que logran encontrarse?)— Preguntó otro pokemón.

"Déjanos en paz"

— (Bueno debido a que no hay nada por aquí… ¡Es momento de que me paguen lo que hicieron!)—El fantasma lanzó una garra sombra y Ash respondió con una cola hierro. Sin embargo el ataque del enemigo fue más fuerte y terminó lanzándola a volar, haciendo colisión con Cel, quien asustado activó un portal, logrando que tanto el cómo Ash terminaran siendo absorbidos a un tiempo diferente.

— ¡ASH!— gritaron todos.

El portal se cerró y Aron dejo salir un fuerte gruñido antes de voltear a ver a los brabucones.

—Ustedes.

El trio se asustó un poco al ver los ojos rojos flamear con una fuerte aura azul.

Y no era el único pues el roedor electico tenía una mirada similar y el Lucario a su lado hacia lo mismo.

—Ustedes. ¡Pagaran por lanzar a mi chispita!— El pokemón dejo llevarse por su actual ira y a pesar de poder tener alguna desventaja les dio un buen golpe.

Posteriormente Aron se volteó a ver a sus amigos.

—Brock que sabes de Cel y cómo podemos traerles de vuelta, no pienso volver a perder a Ash entre las jugarretas del tiempo.

— ¿Jugarretas del tiempo?— Preguntó algo curiosa la Ranger.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos al sentir ser movida, encontrándose con unos ojos color azul.

— (Ash, ¿Estás bien? Perdón por traerte así por así…)

"No hay problema… ¿Aún sigo siendo un Mew?"

— (Me temo que sí, y no solo eso… Creo estamos en una época que no deberías estar)

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

Cel suspiro.

— (Ash… Creo estamos en el tiempo en el que el pokemón por el que te confundí vivía)

"¿Vivía?"

— (Sí… Bubble, y no solo él… también estamos en la época de tu bisabuelo)

"¡¿t tiempo de mi bisabuelo?! ¡¿T tan atrás?! Espera… ¿Quién es Bubble?"

—(Es un amigo, ven. Debemos irnos al castillo de tu bisabuelo)

Cel y Ash (ahora una Mew azul) volaron por lo que parecía ser un poblado medio francés.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó la humana convertida en pokemón.

"Esto es lo que será la región Kalos en tu línea temporal. Tu bisabuelo vive ahí) — Dijo Cel mostrando un castillo que se mostraba a unos cuantos metros adelante.

"¡Mi bisabuelo viene del antiguó Kalos?! ¡Y vive en un castillo! ¡¿Cómo es eso?!"

— (Bueno… tu mamá venia de Kalos y era la tercera en la línea del trono. Cuando conoció a Aron se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero luego ambos terminaron sumamente enamorados y al finalizar pues tú sabes el resto de la historia) —

"Oh… ¿Cómo se llamaba mamá?"

— (Nora. Tu madre se llamaba Nora Amelia LacFairy, y tu bisabuelo era Magician LacFairy) —

"Entiendo" la mente de la niña se detuvo por un momento.

"Espera… ¿Por qué vamos ahí? ¿No se supone que no debería convivir con el pasado?"

— (En una situación normal sí, pero tú no eres muy normal que digamos ¿O sí? Aparte tengo una gran duda y estoy seguro que tus ancestros podrán sacarnos de esta) —

Los dos amigos llegaron finalmente al lugar y Cel le enseño a Ash una entrada secreta, que daba directamente al cuarto del trono, donde estaba un hombre largo, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules con un destello de curiosidad y disfrute por la vida.

El hombre que vestía unas túnicas de colores azules y verdes veía con paciencia y amor a un hombre de ropajes pobres que humildemente le decía los problemas del lugar del que había venido.

Ash miraba con maravilla como el hombre que seguramente era su antepasado asentía con atención al finalizar el relato del campesino, y posteriormente decía que se podría hacer para lograr solucionar el problema, antes de indicar a un guardia que guiara al hombre a una habitación para huéspedes y que se le sirviera algo de comer.

Una vez el hombre estuvo solo sonrió y miro al techo, en donde los amigos viajeros del tiempo se encontraban escondidos en una viga de madera.

—Tiempo sin verte amigo, y veo trajiste compañía. ¿Es este tu amigo viajero?— Dijo dirigiéndose a Ash.

Cel indicó a la chica que estaba bien bajar y ambos flotaron hasta quedar a nivel de ojos.

—mm… tú no eres mi amigo el Mew Azul ¿verdad? eres otro Mew azul.

Cel asintió antes de señalar a Ash y luego al hombre.

— ¿Dónde está mi amigo? Creo está en la sala de música— Cel asintió antes de volar camino al cuarto.

Ash se detuvo un poco para admirar un poco más al hombre que era su bisabuelo y que de no ser por los saltos temporales, Ash pudo haberle conocido.

—Qué raro— Se dijo el hombre —Juraría que ese Mew tiene los ojos de mi nieta… y una mirada muy similar a la de Aron— El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus visitantes.

Los dos pokemóns encontraron rápidamente al cuarto y Cel Dijo que entrara, el iría a buscar algo de comer.

Ash entró al cuarto encontrando un gran piano y un Mew idéntico a ella tocar algunas teclas.

La melodía que salía de forma pausada era una vieja rima infantil que la niña conocía por los relatos que su padre le contaba en las noches antes de dormir.

La canción salía de manera perfecta aunque lenta, haciendo que tuviese un significado más melancólico que la original alegre canción.

Una vez la última nota dejo el piano, Ash se acercó.

"increíble… eso realmente sonó muy bien"

El legendario dio un pequeño salto y volteó rápidamente a buscar la fuente del sonido que le asustó, encontrándose con una imagen idéntica a él.

Ambos pokemón parpadearon.

— (¿Cómo es que? ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No hay otro Mew azul en el mundo aparte de mí!)

"M mi nombre es Ash, y no soy un Mew. Actualmente soy una humana, fui transformada gracias a una poción que nos permitía a mí y a mis amigos tomar la forma del pokemón que hubiéramos sido si hubiéramos nacido como uno y… por algún motivo yo soy ¿Tú?"

Ambos pokemón se quedaron viendo por un rato.

Ash podía ver por qué le decían Bubble, el color de los ojos del pokemón era un hermoso color azul bebé y parecía tener un patrón de burbujas en ellos.

— (¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? No puedo creer que mi próxima re encarnación sea femenina… y una humana) —

"Pues Cel me trajo por accidente tras habernos enfrentado con esos payasos del equipo de rescate siniestro… espera ¡¿Reencarnación?!"

El Mew suspiro.

— (¿Quién es Cel? Y si, a diferencia de todos los demás legendarios yo puedo "reencarnar" por así decirlo, pero en verdad solo me quedo dormido, pero antes de dormir dejo una parte de mi energía andar por ahí hasta que sea mi momento de despertar o algo así)—

"oh... y bueno Cel es mi amigo Celebi, lo conocí en Jotho, después de salvarle de unos cazadores y… ¡oh mi dios! ¡¿Es ese un xilófono francés del siglo 14?! ¡Siempre he querido tocar uno!"

— (¡n no es un xilófono! ¡Es un Vivanto!)—

"¡¿Un Vivanto?! ¡Eso es mucho mejor! ¡Ven vamos a tocar!" Ash tomó de la pata al otro Mew y juntos empezaron a tocar una melodía acerca de un niño que por no tener padrino le ponía mambrú y luego iba a la guerra.

— (Cielos, eso fue muy divertido. ¿Cómo es que antes no he tenido esa misma diversión tocando un instrumento?)— Preguntó el verdadero Mew.

"Eso es simple, no has tocado con amigos. Es más divertido cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartir la música o tus juegos" Ash miró alrededor del cuarto y encontró una trompetita de juguete.

"¡Ven Bubble! ¡Juguemos con esto!"

El pokemón se detuvo y vio a su nueva compañera de música.

Ash vio como el Mew se le quedaba viendo con una cara de asombro e incredulidad.

— (¿B Bubble?)— Preguntó.

"SIP. Es tu nombre ¿no?"

— (¿Un nombre?... nunca he tenido uno… ¿Por qué Bubble? No es porque no me guste o algo así. Al contrario me gusta mucho pero quiero saber que significa).

Ash rio un poco.

"Bueno, eres de un color Azul y en inglés Blue es azul. Tus ojos son de un color azul bebé o Blue Baby y tienes como burbujitas Bumbles por lo que Bubble sería el nombre perfecto para ti"

El pokemón se lo pensó y finalmente asintió.

— (Sí me gusta. ¡A partir de ahora soy Bubble!)—

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos a jugar con estas!"

Y efectivamente los dos pokemón milagro jugaron durante horas con las trompetitas, aunque luego las cambiaron por unos tamborcitos y después por unos violines.

Finalmente después de como dos o tres horas de juego musicales y corretearse por todo el cuarto Ash bostezo, haciendo que Bubble se diese cuenta por primera vez del pequeño tamaño que tenía la joven Mew y decidió preguntar algo.

—(A todo esto… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?)—

"Ash"

La niña se tallo un ojo con una patita y luego se puso a ver a su alrededor antes de sacar otro bostezo.

"¿Qué horas serán? Debo regresar a casa… extraño a papá y Pik…"

— (Papá… cierto, te ves muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque parece que tienes como unos seis o siete meses de nacida).

"¿Tan pequeña estoy? Tengo diez años"

— (No sé muy bien cómo puedes pasar años pokemón y años humanos… pero si estás muy chica, eres una cachorrita, y los cachorros no deben estar lejos de sus padres) — Dijo el pokemón antes de empezar a levitar y ayudar a Ash a flotar en el aire.

— (Vamos a buscar a Cele, no. A Cel y hacer que te devuelva a tu tiempo, conociéndole es seguro que se halla distraído con cualquier cosa brillante) —

Iban por los jardines cuando Ash se dejó vencer por el sueño y cayó.

Por suerte aterrizó en el regazo de una joven en un lindo vestido azul.

— ¿Mew?— Preguntó una voz dulce.

Ash bostezo antes de abrir los ojos y ver algo que realmente le hizo saltar en el aire.

Pues la persona era una versión joven de su mamá.

—Sabes, he estado pensando que quiero decirle la verdad a Aron pero… al mismo tiempo siento que no debería, ¿Y si le gusta alguien más? ¿Qué tal si ya está comprometido con algún otro reino? ¿Y si arruino la amistad que tenemos ahora?—

Ash estaba sorprendida de que su madre estuviese teniendo dudas sobre decirle algo importante a su padre.

La chica quería decirle que todo iría bien, que tuviese valor y hablara con él pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo.

La niña pokemón suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No?—

La chica sobrevoló hasta llegar a los ojos de Nora. Y esta vio el mensaje.

—Tienes razón. Si no lo intento nunca lo sabré ¿Verdad?— La pokemón asintió felizmente antes de dejarse vencer otra vez por el sueño.

Una mano cálida le daba pequeñas caricias en el pelaje y la niña del futuro dejó escapar una simple lágrima, recordando el hecho de que jamás podría volver a sentir las caricias de su madre biológica.

* * *

— (¡Ash esto es terrible!).

El pequeño grito panqueado de Bubble hizo que se despertara.

"¿Qué sucede?"

— (¡El castillo está bajo ataque! ¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes!).

"oki… espera ¡¿bajo ataque?! ¡¿Mi bisabuelo y mi mamá dejaron el castillo?!".

— (¿Tus qué?)—

"Larga historia, pero Nora es mi mamá"

Bubble se lo pensó un poco.

Si eso era cierto entonces, estos enemigos hacían algo contra la princesa y el rey su nueva amiga podría desaparecer del mundo y eso era algo que no dejaría pasara.

— (Ven. Tenemos que alertar a tu bisabuelo).

"¡¿Pero cómo?!"

— (Ahora eres un Mew ¿No? Solo debes imaginar que puedes hablar con él y ya está).

"Oki, ¡Pero y la línea temporal!"

— (Atraeremos a Cel de ese modo).

"oki. ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?"

El Mew original cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando con su ojo interior en el castillo la presencia que necesitaba distinguir.

— (Encontrado) — Bubble puso una pata en el hombre de la chica y se tele transportaron llegando al cuarto del rey.

— ¿Mew? Oh ¿otro Mew? ¿Qué sucede?

 _'¡Escucha no hay mucho tiempo y!'_

— ¿Oh una Mew bebe? No sabía que los legendarios podían tener crías esto es algo nuevo que hay que…

 _'¡Bisabuelo escúchame!'_

El pequeño reclamo mental logró hacer que el hombre se quedara callado y atónito.

 _'Bien, escuche. En realidad soy una humana convertida en pokemón por una poción mágica, vengo del futuro y caí aquí por accidente. ¡Pero Bubble acaba de ver a gente entrar al castillo y están en grave peligro! ¡Debe irse inmediatamente!'_

El rey parpadeó y finalmente salió de su asombro.

—Eso si es mucho que tomar… ¿Gente infiltrarse? ¿Cómo son?— A eso Bubble se acercó y le pasó vía lazo mental unas imágenes que mostraban a unos hombres con largas túnicas negras y máscaras extrañas.

— ¿Cómo es que ellos están aquí?— Se preguntó asustado el hombre —Es lo de menos. Mew ¿Puedes llevarte a todos a los pasadizos? Tengo que hacerle frente a esta amenaza— Dio rápidas ordenes antes de marcharse.

Pero Ash siendo Ash decidió seguirle, y colocarse en el pelo del hombre.

— ¡No puedes venir! Es muy peligroso.

 _'Ash. Me llamo Ash y no me importa si es peligroso ¡Mi mamá está en peligro y no voy a hacer nada!'_

— ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Ash? Y ¿No te da miedo morir? ¡Esta la gran posibilidad de que eso pase!

 _'No tengo idea, Papá me lo puso por algún motivo y Mamá me puso mi segundo nombre Catoche, y mi apellido es el de mi Tía con la que crecí… y no tengo miedo a morir, no ahora que conocí a mi familia y siempre puedo ayudar, no importa que tan pequeño sea lo que ayude, eso puede significar la victoria'_

El rey estaba pasmado por la información que había recibido, no solo estaba orgulloso de la sabiduría que tenía su bisnieta, sino que estaba triste de saber que su nieta moriría en algún tiempo no muy lejano y no podría ver crecer a su hija.

 _'Aparte no pienso morir aquí. No después de tres meses de conocer a papá, aún queda mucho por explorar y conocer juntos, no quiero que papa sufra más de lo debido. ¡No fue su culpa quedar en coma por tanto tiempo! ¡El solo quería defenderme! Así que yo defenderé su futuro'_

Y ahí otra cosa que le partió el corazón al hombre de barba blanca.

Su descendiente tendría que vivir sola con una tía, ajena a su linaje por el sacrificio hecho por el padre de la niña.

—Ash yo…

 _'No hay forma de que cambie de opinión'_

El bisabuelo rio un poco. SIP esa niña era su verdadera descendiente si tanta terquedad mostraba.

Llegaron a la sala del trono en donde se encontraban los maleantes y quienes sacaron unas extrañas y largas varas de madera.

—Pagarás por lo que hicisteis en el otro mundo— le Dijo uno.

—Una vez acabemos contigo no habrá magia más poderosa que la nuestra— agregó otro.

—Dile adiós a tu estúpido reino y tu forma de invocar a creaturas extrañas— rio uno más.

Y antes de que el rey pudiese hacer algo, los otros hombres lanzaron fuego desde la punta de sus varas, dirigido a su abuelo, pero Ash imagino un gran escudo cubriéndoles, haciendo que el ataque rebotara y callera en las vigas del techo, las cuales se empezaron a incendiar.

—Bien hecho y ahora es mi turno— Dijo el bisabuelo sacando una vara igual que las anteriores – ¡Acción Chorizar!— increíblemente de la nada apareció el pokemón inicial de Kanto en su última forma, pero ahí no acabo los trucos del rey, porque Ash noto el extraño collar que tenía alrededor del cuello el pokemón y que su bisabuelo saco una curiosa esferita de entre sus ropajes.

— ¡Imposible! ¡¿Tienes un dragón a tu desposasen?!— gritaron los enemigos.

—No— Dijo el rey antes de activar la piedra y que Chorizar cambiara de apariencia.

—Yo tengo un amigo que puede convertirse en dragón cuando se ocupa— respondió.

Ash veía atónita la apariencia que chorizar había tomado, sus escalas ya no eran anaranjadas, ahora eran de color negro, las alas habían cambiado a una forma medi9a vampiresa, largas llamaradas azules salían del hocico del pokemón y su cola bailaba del mismo color azufrado.

—Mega charizard Y ¿Puedes enseñarles modales con Garra Dragón?

El pokemón asintió y acto seguido mando a volar a los enemigos con un solo ataque, dejando atrás las extrañas varas que habían sacado los hombres.

—Estas tendré que dárselas a Albas cuando valla de visita. Muchas gracias Chorizar por tu apoyo— el pokemón asintió antes de volver a su forma original.

Pero aun había peligro y por peligro me refería al incendio que estaba en el castillo.

 _'¿y ahora?'_

—El hechizo que sé de agua no nos será de mucha ayuda. Si tan solo pudiésemos hacer llover— un gran foco imaginario se encendió en la cabeza de Ash, si ahorita era una Mew en ese caso…

Concentrándose lo más que pudo logro transformarse en una enorme ballena azul con amarillo y al instante empezó a caer un torrencial que apago en pocos minutos el fuego que consumía el edificio, lo cual fue bueno porque el uso de energía hizo que Ash volviese a su forma actual y quedase totalmente dormida.

Maginan se acercó y la cargó en brazos.

—Oh pequeña niña mía— Dijo mientras le daba unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, ganándose un inconsciente ronroneo por parte de la niña transformada en Mew, quien buscaba más contacto con el familiar que había conocido, —Haré todo lo posible para que tu futuro sea distinto y podamos conocernos una vez más en tu tiempo— prometió mientras sonreía.

Pero algo le llamo la atención.

El pelaje azul de la cabeza estaba dando paso a un color negro azabache con algunas partes en verde azulado, al igual que unas marcas en las mejillas.

 _'¡Ash! Por fin te encuentro'_ el grito telepático hizo que voltease a ver al cielo encontrándose con el pokemón viajero del tiempo.

— ¿Celebi?— Preguntó extrañado y asombrado el rey.

 _'Hola rey de las hadas… veo que ya conoció a su bisnieta… y al parecer la poción está dejando de hacer efecto y eso es bueno. Creo querrá dejar de cargarla en unos segundos'_

El mago parpadeó confuso antes de ver un brillo enorme proveniente de sus brazos y cuando se apagó, había una muchacha que parecía muchacho a todas partes, cabello negro y alborotado, piel bronceada y marcas en las mejillas, vestimenta peculiar de colores azules y crema y un extraño sombrero.

—pero…

 _'Ella es Ash. Nuestra elegida, sin embargo no pertenece a esta época, vinimos por accidente desde hace aproximadamente cuatro siglos en el futuro'_

— ¡¿Tanto?!

Celebi rio un poco.

 _'Ella nació en esta época, pero por su seguridad y tras una pequeña situación con los cazadores de Aura, Ash fue llevada al futuro, donde creció al cuidado de su Tía que está en esa_ época' explicó.

—Entiendo… en ese caso tendré que hacer lo posible para llegar hasta su fecha— rio el hombre.

'no tienes que esforzarte mucho' rio el pokemón antes de Ash despertara.

"¿Qué paso?"

— (Te quedaste dormida, ya estás en tu forma humana y Bubble realmente esta impresionado) — al decir eso ultimo el Mew azul original se acercó a la chica.

— (¿esta es tu forma? Mim… nada mal) —

"¿Gracias?"

—Ash—

La niña volteó a ver a su abuelo.

—Fue un honor conocerte. ¿Vendrás a visitarme algún día?

Ash rio antes de asentir y dar una reverencia (recordando los modales que le había enseñado Aron) para después abrazar fuertemente al hombre.

El rey se sorprendió pero finalmente correspondió el abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho pequeña hadita. Cuídate mucho.

Ash asintió.

— (¡Bien hora de irnos!)— gritó Cel antes de abrir el portal y llevarse consigo a Ash.

Una vez el portal se cerró el rey tronó los dedos.

— ¡Ya sé a quién me recuerda! ¡Jajajaja! Nora no tiene nada que temer en cuanto el amor de Aron— Dijo antes de regresar al castillo, debía hacer los preparativos para que Ash naciera.

* * *

El efecto había pasado y los chicos estaban en su forma humana tratando de averiguar cómo traer de vuelta a Ash.

El equipo maloso estaba atado y muy bien sermonado por Aron y Lek.

La pandilla estaba tratando de ver algún algo útil en la Pokedex de Ash cuando un portal se abrió y de este salieron la chica y el pokemón del tiempo.

— ¡Ash!— gritaron todos, y el primero en abrazarla fue Aron, quien no dejaba de susurrar —no me vuelvas a espantar así, que bueno que estas bien, no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te pasaba.

Ash se sorprendió por la forma en que el hombre se comportaba y empezó a llorar.

Lloró de alegría al saber que estaba en casa y que no estaba sola, que su padre realmente le quería y la atesoraba, pero sobre todo lloró de alegría porque él estaba con ella.

"Te extrañe" le dijo mentalmente a lo que Aron solo asintió y consolaba silenciosamente.

Pik queriendo romper el modo tan tenso (como siempre) se lanzó y empezó a regañar a la chica.

— (¡¿Dónde ESTABAS?! ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ME TENIAS?! ¡¿PORQUE HUELES A FUEGO?! ¡QUIERO UN INFORME COMPLETO JOVENCITA! Y… ¡¿Por qué NO ME LLEVASTE CONTIGO MALDITA SEA?!).

Ash le sacó la lengua antes de empezar a reír.

Si realmente extrañaba estar en casa.

—Bueno ya que esto quedo solucionado… creo es hora de que regresen a sus pokebolas— Dijo Brock a sus compañeros pokemón una vez Cel se hubiese ido a casa con todo y enredaderas.

Sin embargo algo muy raro pasó, pues las pokebolas no se activaban para nada.

— ¿Y ahora?— se Preguntó Max

— ¡Miren!— May apunto al cielo y todos vieron una gran aurora boreal.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?!— Preguntó atónita la Ranger.

 _'No estoy seguro pero hay una presencia dentro de estas luces'_ explico rápidamente Lek.

Ash sabiendo de qué se trataba y no teniendo la energía para lidiar con eso, volteó a ver a la Ranger.

 _"Ni una palabra de esto ¿entendido?"_ le amenazó antes de sacar la flauta que le había dado el arqueólogo y poner la esfera necesaria.

Un crescendo de notas saltadas fue el sonido producido esta vez y de entre el pentagrama que se formaba en colores verdes apareció en toda su magnitud Rayqueza.

—Es ese— la Ranger no podía creer lo que veía.

— (Mi jinete, ¿Hay algo en lo que te puedo ser de ayuda?)— Preguntó con cariño el legendario del espacio.

Ash solo señaló a la aurora.

— (Oh ya entiendo) — Dijo el pokemón antes de volar a esta y… tocar con el puño la aurora como si se tratara de una puerta.

De esta salió un Deoxis y después de unos minutos de conversación el legendario viajero del espacio se esfumó con todo y espectáculo de luces.

Ray bajó del cielo para hablar con Ash y luego de una muestra de cariño desaparecer entre las nubes.

— (¿Quién pensaría que solo se trataba de un Deoxis que se equivocó de lote estacionario?)— Preguntó tranquilamente Pik

 _'te aseguro que yo no'_ comento Luck

La Ranger salió de su asombro y negó con la cabeza.

—oki la próxima vez que me encuentre con algún problema legendario me asegurare de llamarles o recomendarles. ¿Quieren un ray?

A esto el grupo asintió y subieron felices al vehículo todo terreno de la guardiana.

"Domo batalla ¡ahí voy!" gritó mentalmente entusiasmada Ash mientras emprendían el camino a su siguiente destino.

* * *

Yop: los dos especiales Ranger en un solo capitulo…. Yip necesito buscar una fuente de inspiración para los siguientes capítulos…. Y mira que ahora tarde más en subir.

Ks: si pero este sería el primer capítulo con beta de esta historia.

Yop: eso sí.

Ks: ¿Por qué pusiste la referencia a Harry Potter?

Yop: ¡porque Yolo!

Ks:…

Yop: es para parte de un proyecto que saldrá más adelante…

Ks: oki… ¿te das cuenta que solo siguen Domo, Palacio, el episodio donde es poseído Ash la película 9 y finalmente la pirámide?

Yop:… ¿tan poco nos falta para terminar el fic?

Ks: sí.

Yop:…

Ks: ¿Harás secuela?

Yop: Puede, estoy trabajando en una pre cuela pero supongo que sí puedo hacer una secuela, ya la tengo medio planificada pero no estoy segura es decir viene Sino que es una de mis temporadas y juegos favoritos de todo los tiempos (aparte que el tercer juego de pokemón que jugo en toda mi vida) así que si es probable que sí…

Ks: bien ¿Cómo haras lo de la película?

Yop: con mucho cuidado xD y no estoy segura si lo podre poner en dos episodios oh no pero de algo estoy segura esto será épico.

Ks: oki ¿Cuál era la canción y como es que la sacaste?

Yop: ¡La canción si existe! Se llama Pico de pollo la canta Ivonne está súper vieja (salió de moda cundo yo estaba en kínder) fue de esos artistas que solo tuvieron un hit y ya jamás se volvió a saber de ellos, la razón del porque la puse es simple: la pusieron en la radio el otro día para festejar el día del niño.

Ks: oki… ¿Alguna nota más?

Yop: nope

Ks: bien en ese caso es hora de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡si hay algo! Chiyo y yo estamos haciendo un fic en colaboración se encuentra en el fandom de "El Origen de los Guardianes" (ustedes le encuentran como Rise of the Guardians) si les gusta, por favor vallan a apoyar.

kS: ahora si a cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
